


Animal

by xHollyGlambertx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dark Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, High School, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 250,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHollyGlambertx/pseuds/xHollyGlambertx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire's Animal is the unawakened part of their soul that burns up an anguished fire inside of them. They are dark creatures of their own accord but they are not let out of their cages, in their vampire's soul, until the dawn of their host's eighteenth birthday. </p><p>Adam Lambert is seventeen. His change is vastly approaching. Adam starts a new school in the September fall, unaware that he will meet a hero, who doesn't wear a cape, Sauli Koskinen a human. </p><p>Both of them have secrets from their past and expectations of their futures that could tear them apart. But they can't help falling in love with one another. </p><p>How will his Animal cope knowing that Adam has fallen in love with a human?</p><p>Only time will tell... </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s1363.photobucket.com/user/xHollyGlambertx/media/BV5k8l3IEAAvfll_zps3dfc2490.jpg.html"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - I don't want this life.

Everyone thinks that being a vampire is cool, fun and sexy...but it isn't. It's torture; the constant hunger and staying out of sunlight isn't a life worth living, but I have no choice.

In 4 months time it's my 18th birthday and I'll make my change of turning into a full grown vampire. Although I'm vampire born I don't get my full powers until 18. At the moment I can still walk in the sunlight without a problem and I don't have a craving for blood, I love a McDonald’s as much as the next kid, but from January 29th onwards I know all of that will change. I'm terrified, but what can I do?

I've been on the run since I can remember, running from hunters. They're everywhere, different people every time but still: hunters. Maybe starting this new school in September will be different... oh come on Adam, you're a fucking vampire!!

It will be the same story like every time, nothing changes...

Once a vampire, always a vampire... and I can't escape it.

I don't want this life.


	2. New school, new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of Animal. Enjoy!

Adam's POV:

"What a shit hole." I whispered under my breath as I approached the building before me. It looked brand new but I hated anything that looked too fancy. The building was white, had a dozen large windows, grass either side of the building and a long pathway leading up to the double doors of the school, nothing more than a typical high school.

I had decided to walk to my new school. I wouldn't dream of being dropped off by my dad... that could lead to disaster. Anyway, I was enough of a freak already so there was no point in making the situation worse.

Another year, another start, but it always ends the same...

I looked up at the building once again in disgust. I'd always hated school, I was dumb... sad to say but true. Maths was the worst. To me it was just a lot of numbers and letters jumbled together. Music was my love. Music and theatre was all I needed.

In my last school music was not only a subject taught, but it was a subject that was encouraged. I'd do anything to be back at my last school right now. I'd been able to sing, perform in school productions, and for the first time ever I'd had a friend... I had to end the friendship sadly over the poor excuse that I was a vampire. Matt had been a great friend of mine, but I couldn't let the hunters think he was a vampire like me. I had no choice but to have randomly started a fight with him to end our friendship... I won't go into any more detail. What was the point? The friendship had died a long time ago and I was over it...

Snapping myself out of my daydream I slowly made my way up the pathway approaching the school. It was easy to work out who everyone was just by looking at what they were wearing, yeah stereotypical I know. 

I kept my head ducked slightly as I walked up the pathway. I kept my hands tightened around my rucksack handles as I walked. It was clear who everyone was. I walked past: the geeks, the cheerleaders, the emo’s and of course the jocks.

The jocks were crowded around each other, all of them wearing sports jackets which had the school team logo of a bear printed on the back. There were five of them but I expected there were more of them around here somewhere. Two of the five guys had guitars, in their cases flung over their backs. Jocks that play guitar? Well that's not something you see every day.

"Hey!"

Oh shit. One of the guys had noticed me starting at them. I lifted my head up slightly more to face him, the sun glaring in my eyes. It was one of the guys who was carrying a guitar who had shouted, he was staring straight at me. His hair was blonde, shaved completely on one side. The other side was much longer; it swooped across the side of his face. I'd never seen a guy with a hair cut quite like this before.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"What you staring at?" he said with wide eyes.

He had to be the leader of the group. 

"Nothing." I said looking at the ground.

"Yeah I thought so, so walk on!" he shouted.

I looked at all the other jocks, each of them giving me a weird look.

"Go!" the leader shouted again.

I carried on walking. Way to go Adam you've already made yourself a freak before you've even set foot into the building.

"Did you see what he was wearing?" I heard one of them say.

"He's new, right?" Another one said.

I let out a sigh making my way and sitting down on the edge of the wall to the right of the school, resting my rucksack to the left of me on the wall. I took my phone out my pocket, unlocking it and then looking at the time. According to the letters I'd been sent in the post about welcoming me to my new school, school starts in five minutes.

Maybe it's best I stay a loner at this school. I'm seventeen, I only have a year left so what's the point of trying to make friends?

'Did you see what he was wearing?'

The voice of that jock echoed in my head once again. It was a cool September morning and so what if I was wearing a thick, black, duffel coat?

I knew the sun wouldn't affect me until I was eighteen but I preferred to keep myself covered up. I was also wearing my favourite leather boots and black trousers which were probably a bit too tight, oh well. I was wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath. Luckily, I had decided to leave my eyeliner off today, that would have been a perfect thing for those jocks to take the piss out of. 

"Shit." I said looking down at my hands. I'd forgotten that I'd re-painted my nails black last night. Great, they could easily take it out on me because of my nails. I opened the photo gallery on my phone and flipped through my photo albums.

I let out a sigh.

All the pictures of me in school production after school production. That had been the best year of my life. It had been the first time that I had felt that I had belonged somewhere, that school in San Diego had been my whole world. Now I was in LA... yeah I know LA is supposed to be the dream state to live in... but not for me. I didn't like the high life, I preferred sticking to the shadows.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

I huffed picking up my rucksack and swinging it through my arms and over my back. The bell indicating school had started had just rang.

"Let’s do this."I whispered under my breath, sliding my phone back into my trouser pocket.

A mass of people suddenly came out of nowhere and began pushing themselves eagerly through the double doors. Did these people seriously want to be here? I'll never understand high school kids... even though I am one myself.

I managed to push past a few kids, making my way into the school building. I quickly removed my rucksack from my back, opening the front pocket and pulling out a piece of paper which had the map of the school on it. I let my fingers travel across the piece of paper until I found it.

Room 28: my home room. According to the map it was up one flight of stairs and then the eleventh room on the left.

I made my way to the stairway watching my surroundings as I managed to get up the stairs and onto the busy corridor. I walked along the corridor quickly looking at my map and then at each classroom door until I finally came face to face with room 28. I took in a deep breath and then pushed down the door handle.

The room was empty apart from two girls who were sitting at one of the back desks. They didn't even look at me as I entered the room, too busy in conversation. The room was medium size and had about a dozen double-joined desks. This was completely different to my last school where they had all been singled desks. The walls were painted a light brown colour and were full of posters of algebra, shapes and graphs.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

My homeroom was a maths classroom. My least favourite subject. I sighed, dragging myself into the room and deciding to sit at one of the front desks on the left hand side. I opened the front pocket of my rucksack and pulled out my pocket mirror, quickly ruffling my hair up more into my classic 'up do'. I let my fingers run through my soft, black hair a few more times, I loved the way it felt and appearance has always been really important to me.

"Guys, you are never gonna believe who's in our class."

Shit. I looked up only to see that stupid dumb jock from this morning surrounded my all his allies. He looked at me shaking his head. He wasn’t carrying his guitar. He then made his way to the back of the room approaching the two girls who had been in deep conversation. He had barely opened his mouth when both girls stood up from their chairs, ran over to him hugging him tight. One of the girls was blonde and had her hair tied back in a pony. The other girl's hair was bright red and curly, obviously dyed.

"Tommy!" the blonde screamed at him. "I've missed you so much this summer."

"Not as much as me." the red head said biting her lip.

So the jock leader was called Tommy, right.

"Shh hey girls I missed both of you just as equally as each other."

"So what did you get up to this summer?" the red head said blushing.

"Well... you know the usual, football and guitar obviously... and some other things."

"Awesome." both girls said in sync together.

Jeez. What did they see in that guy? Personally, I thought he was a dick. He probably thought he was leader of the school and could make any girl go weak at the knees for him. Then again he probably was the leader of the school and girls probably did go weak at the knees for him.

I looked over quickly at all of Tommy's friends; they were busy in conversation with each other. The smallest of his friends though, he seemed out of place... but I couldn't think exactly why. I don't know, I guess it was just the vibe I was getting from him. He was cute though. He was small, pretty smaller than me I could tell. He was blonde; he had a mohawk and a buzz-cut shave on either side of his head. He smiled every now and again between his conversation... wow that smile.

I heard footsteps approaching me, I turned to hear the noise. Great, it was the jock leader, Tommy.

"Had enough of staring yet?" he asked fiercely looking at me, then at the jocks and then back at me again.

"I wasn't even staring." I said looking back down at myself in the mirror.

"Dude you so were!" he shouted.

Great now everyone in the room was looking at us.

"But I wasn't!" I shouted back.

Tommy slammed both of his hands on the desk, leaning more closely to me.

"Don't deny it new kid." 

I shook my head at him and then looked at myself once again in my mirror, ruffling my hair up some more.

He leaned over and snatched the mirror out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said sharply.

Tommy looked at the mirror and then at me.

"You know these are for girls, right?" he said sniggering.

"Actually they're universal." I said, standing up and taking the mirror out of his hand, sliding it back into the front pocket of my rucksack.

I watched as the cute kid with the mohawk walked over to us. 

"Tommy just leave it." he said.

Wow. His accent was...foreign. He definitely wasn't from around here. Maybe European? But the way he spoke English would make anyone melt. 

That was another thing. I didn't want people from this school knowing about my sexuality. I'd only been 'out' for a year but I'd known for at least a year before that, that I was gay. It took my parents awhile to get their head around it. I mean come on, a gay vampire? We weren't exactly the most common of species. So to fall in love with another vampire would be a lucky shot if I got the chance, I didn't even have my eyes on any of the straight vampires that I knew. Probably because since they had all turned eighteen they'd lost that spark and had turned into fully developed vampires who were evil and only cared about feeding off other humans. They had let the animal take over them... anyway that's another story for another time. 

"Yo! Earth to new kid." 

I snapped out of my daydream to see Tommy shaking his hand violently in front of my face.

"What?" I said.

"I said, just because those mirrors are universal it doesn't mean you should be bringing one into school. Just sayin'."

"I can do what I like, thank you." I said.

"Tommy come on, leave the guy alone." the mohawk kid said.

"Cool it Sauli I'm almost done." Tommy said.

Oh so the cute kid was called Sauli. Nice name, I loved the way it was pronounced: Sowlii.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I said lifting my hands up to my face and rubbing my eyes.

I seriously should have got some more sleep last night.

"Oh my god!" Tommy said while laughing. "Painted nails, seriously?"

I quickly let my hands slip from my eyes and into my lap, keeping my hands turned upright in order to hide my nails.

"Tommy seriously you're pissing him off." Sauli said.

Tommy sighed.

"You a faggot?" he asked looking straight at me.

The word stabbed me... and a tear ran down my eye.

"What the fuck Tommy?" Sauli sighed shaking his head and then practically storming out of the room.

"Oh shit, Sauli I'm so sorry." Tommy said running after him.

I didn't get it. What caused Sauli to just storm out like that?

I turned my hands over still keeping them in my lap, looking down at my nails I sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea that I'd painted my nails.

"Sauli I didn't mean to say that word, it just slipped out." I heard Tommy say. 

I could see that he was standing in the door way of the class room. Sauli was probably leaning against the wall. 

"Yeah Tommy, but still you said it." Sauli said.

"I'm sorry the new kid is just pissing me off, he was staring at us outside this morning and it was just unsettling that's all."

Urgh, I can hear you Tommy!

"It's ok, he was annoying me too. Just give him a break though."

Wow... thanks Sauli. I actually thought you were nice, guess I was wrong.

I could see Tommy nodding. He walked back into the room with Sauli, both of them smiling.

I kept my head down. That way Tommy wouldn't think I was looking at him. I unzipped the middle pocket of my rucksack pulling out my journal. I turned it to the middle page and began going over the lyrics I had written over the summer holidays. The song was called 'Whataya Want From Me'. I thought the title worked well. My whole life I had been screaming that question to every single person I came into contact with. 

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

A young women entered the room. She had long, brunette hair and was carrying a briefcase in one hand and a clipboard in the other. She was followed into the room by the remainder of the class, each of them taking a desk.

I quickly slipped my journal back into my rucksack. I didn't want anybody finding it and I certainly didn't want anybody reading it.

I pulled out my timetable scanning across to see what lessons I had today: Maths, Art and Gym. Great, my first day of high school and I had lessons which I hated with a passion, apart from Art. I couldn't draw but it might be fun.

The young women took a seat behind the teacher’s desk. I guess she was my form teacher and probably my maths teacher as well. 

"Shhhhh class quieten down a bit please!" she said raising her voice.

"Hey Miss." Tommy said. 

I turned slightly noticing Tommy was sitting on one of the desks in the middle of the classroom with his legs resting on the table. He was sitting next to Sauli. 

"Hello Tommy." she said. "It's not summer anymore, legs off the table."

Tommy shrugged.

"Whatever you say Miss." he said winking, then removing his legs from off the table.

I had barely known this guy for fifteen minutes and somehow he was already an enemy to me? Jeez. The teacher took her gaze from Tommy and then began looking around the whole class until her eyes fell on me. 

"You must be Adam." she said.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Well nice to meet you Adam, I'm Miss Ebony and I'll be your form teacher and maths teacher."

I nodded.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" she asked.

"Um... sure." I said standing up and turning to face the rest of the class. Each of them looking at me like I was freak, well they had a point.

"My name’s Adam." I said.

Tommy laughed.

"Yeah man Miss Ebony just told us that." he said.

"Shh Tommy." Miss Ebony said.

"Anyway." I continued. "I moved here to LA from San Diego at the start of the summer. It seems like a nice place here... yeah well that's it really, there's not much to tell."

I sat back down in my seat. Miss Ebony looked slightly disappointed, I think she would have liked to hear more but seriously I couldn't have exactly said; 'Hey my name's Adam, I moved from San Diego to LA because me and my family were in danger because a group of hunters had started to get weary about us, and if they had found out we were vampires I would probably be dead right now. Oh and I should warn you that my parents might try to drink your blood if you get too close.' What sort of introduction would that be?

"Well thank you Adam for that short but sweet introduction." she said smiling.

I smiled back.

"Ok guys let’s get down to work, you have lunch time to catch up with each other about what amazing things you did over the summer. But now it's time for some Algebra."

The whole class groaned, including me.

Miss Ebony laughed.

"Well I thought you'd all be like that, so let’s just start with some basics today."

Miss Ebony quickly handed each and every one of us a blank exercise book and then she began the lesson. I took my coat off swinging it over the back of the chair, I looked at my arms. Luckily they didn't look that pale today, but when I turned 18 I knew that they would look pale 24/7. I then pulled a pen out my rucksack and began scribbling notes trying to follow what Miss Ebony was saying and writing on the board.

Algebra confused me too much; the letters and numbers to me all just seemed to join together into a mess of nonsense. I managed to understand a few things she was saying which was a slight improvement on my usual Algebra knowledge. The class seemed to go by much quicker than I thought it would. 

I sat there tapping my pen against the desk waiting for the last few minutes of the class to be over. 

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

Finally. I stuffed my exercise book and pen into my rucksack flinging it back over my shoulder. I pulled my coat off from the back of my chair and carried it in my left arm. I then made my way to the door. Tommy pushed past me making me nearly fall over but I managed to regain my balance. Everyone in the class basically just ran out the room, probably happy to leave.

I was just about to walk out the door when I heard someone call my name.

"Adam."

I turned around to see it was Miss Ebony, she handed me a piece of paper, a lock and a key. I looked at it noticing there was the numbers 1877 written on the piece of paper. 

"That's your locker number and a lock and key for you. Your locker is just outside on the left."

"Thank you." I said.

"You sure you're ok Adam?"

"Yeah, I think it's just gonna take awhile for me to settle in that's all."

"Ah I see, yes I saw your file before class. I noticed you move around a lot."

"...Well, my family doesn't like to stay in one place for too long." I said quickly.  
Miss Ebony just nodded.

"I understand." she said. "Well you better get to your next class."

I smiled then walked out the room and over to my locker. I opened it and stuffed my coat inside. I didn't want Miss Ebony getting nosy about what I was. What if she was a hunter? Urgh, I had to be careful with what I said around here. I really didn't want to end up moving again.

I clipped the lock onto my locker and used the key to lock it shut. I unzipped the front pocket of my rucksack and placed the key in there. I took the map out of my rucksack to quickly check where my Art class would be. Ooh good, only up one flight of stairs. I folded the map up and then slid it into my trouser pocket. I then inserted my arms into the handles of my rucksack and making my way to the staircase.

I entered the Art room quickly and quietly taking a seat at the back. The teacher hadn't arrived yet even though I thought I was late. I let my rucksack fall from my shoulders and onto the floor next to me. Standing in front of me was an easel with a blank canvas on it. There were also plenty of paint brushes and paints in front of me. The lesson hadn't even started but there was something about the atmosphere in this room, I felt like I would enjoy this class.

The last lot of the students entered the classroom followed by a male teacher. Phew, it looked like Tommy wasn’t in this class with me... but Sauli was. Luckily, he had took a seat closer to the front of the class.

"Welcome back guys!" the male teacher said enthusiastically. "I'm Mr Johnson and I'll be taking you for Art this semester."

He was a pretty tall man with really short brown hair. He was much older than Miss Ebony.

"Ok guys, to start with I just want to see what you can do and how creative you guys are." he said.

I smiled. Maybe this class would be nice, especially because Tommy wasn't here.

"I want you guys to paint whatever you like, something that sums you up as a person. Don't worry I'm not expecting you to finish it in this lesson; we'll be working on this for a few weeks. So get creative!"

I thought for a second what to paint... probably best not to paint anything vampire related even though that pretty much summed up what I was as a person. Maybe something to do with music? Yeah that would be good.

I used a pencil to quickly sketch out the microphone in the corner of the canvas. I had to do it at least five times because every time I tried it, it looked nothing like a microphone... I didn't even know what it looked like, it was just terrible.

Finally I had managed to draw something which looked much like a microphone. I picked up the paintbrush, dipping it into the black paint and then beginning to paint. I was pretty happy with the end result.

Mr Johnson had been walking round the classroom as we painted. I was nervous when he approached me, staring at my canvas but he just smiled.

"Nice start Adam." he said.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Oh and welcome to the school."

I nodded.

"Thanks." I said again.

He smiled. Then he walked away looking at the other students work. I leaned to the side of my canvas wondering what other people had done. My mouth dropped open as soon as I laid my eyes on Sauli's canvas. His painting was interesting. He had split his canvas in half as far as I could tell. So far he had only drawn the outlines of his painting and had started to paint one part but it was amazing. On one side of the canvas there were pictures of footballs, football jackets, flags and various other sports equipment. On the other side of the canvas was pictures of clouds, CD's and he had started to paint various bright colours in the corner of the canvas, colours of the rainbow. His canvas was confusing... but also really intriguing. The more I looked at his canvas the more I realised there was a hidden message in it, but I couldn't exactly work out what it was. 

"Very interesting Sauli." Mr Johnson said. "But I never expect any less of you."

Sauli was smiling from what I could tell.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

Once again the bell rang indicating the end of the lesson. I sighed. I actually wanted the lesson to carry on, for the first time ever I had enjoyed Art class... but that didn't mean I actually enjoyed being at this school.

I left my canvas where it was and picked up my rucksack. It was finally lunchtime. I left the room and made my way back down the two flights of stairs. I stood at the end of the corridor quickly looking at my map. The canteen was just down the corridor and on the right. I made my way down there. 

I wasn't feeling too hungry so I decided just to get a slice of pizza and only a small portion of fries. I managed to find a table which was completely empty. Just so I could eat my food quickly and then leave. I had to make the most of eating junk food, in just over four months time I would be consuming nothing but blood. That made me feel sick. 

But there was one problem that had started over the summer. My mom had warned me because my change was coming my humanity was dying so it was hard to keep food down. Yep you guessed right, I had a tendency to vomit. Sometimes I could keep food down but other times I would just vomit it all up.

I had managed to eat the slice of pizza with no problems but as soon as I started eating the fries I could feel it coming. My stomach was tightening. 

Shit.

I stood up quickly from my chair, holding a hand over my mouth then grabbing hold of my rucksack and running to the boys toilets. Everyone was staring at me as I ran but I didn't care. I ran straight into one of the enclosed toilets slamming the door behind me. I fell on my knees dropping my rucksack as I fell and then emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I hated this. Why couldn't I just enjoy normal human food like I used to? Once I was sure I was done with vomiting I coughed a few times then stood up slowly wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I picked up my rucksack and opened the toilet door only to be greeted my Sauli...

I froze.

"You ok Adam? Sounded like you were vomiting"

"I'm fine." I said fiercely.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I shouted.

I pushed past him and out of the toilets. Everyone in the canteen was looking at me but I just ignored them. I could see Tommy and his gang staring at me. I couldn't stay around here. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, checking the time. Good, only five minutes left of lunch. I might as well make my way to my next class... oh crap it was Gym. Luckily, my mom had written me a note to get out of it. To be honest I didn't think it was right anyway doing sports while I was getting ready for my change, and I didn't exactly want to vomit all over the sports pitch. 

I knew the Gym was on the other side of the corridor so I carried on walking until I got to the changing rooms. I took a seat on one of the hard, wooden benches waiting for the Gym coach to arrive. I sat there in silence. Sauli had heard me vomiting...

Suddenly the door burst open and Tommy walked in with the rest of the jocks. He was busy laughing until his eyes spotted me in the room. I looked at him quickly but then I kept my gaze on the floor. When the teacher arrived I realise that this was a boys-only class.

The coach approached me with confused eyes.

"Are you going to get changed?" he asked.

I unzipped the middle pocket of my rucksack and handed him the piece of paper.

"Oh I see." he said. "Well I hope you feel better soon. Is there any work you can do while the class is going on?"

I nodded.

"Ok." he said. 

He turned round to face the rest of the boys who were sitting down. Only a few of them were getting changed into their gym clothes. People like Tommy and his gang were already in their sports clothes, I guess they all lived in those clothes. Wearing a sports jacket and trackies around school was probably what gave them their authority of being popular. 

"Ok guys, as it’s only the first day back we'll just play a few quick games of soccer."

The whole class cheered apart from me.

"Ok boys, I want you all out on the pitch in two minutes, you too." he said looking at me.

I nodded picking up my rucksack and following him. I could hear footsteps behind me. Somebody grabbed the back of my t-shirt nearly choking me and slamming me up against the wall. It was Tommy.

"Lucky you're not playing today Adam. I would have totally whipped your ass at soccer. You don't look like the kind of guy who's great at the sport... or any sport."

I pushed him off me and carried on walking, following the coach. Why couldn't Tommy just leave me alone?

When we had all got outside I sat down on the bench at the side of the pitch taking out my journal. I carried on with writing the lyrics to 'Whataya Want From Me'. Every now and again I would look up at the boys playing soccer. Sauli looked gorgeous, he had taken his sports jacket off and I could see his muscles. I felt a tightening within my pants... shit. I looked back down at my journal, the throbbing in my underwear started to fade. This wasn't the best time to have an erection. 

The coach blew his whistle one final time indicating that the class was over. Even though Tommy pissed the hell out of me, he was really good at soccer. To be honest they all were, it made me wonder why I had been put in this Gym class with them.

Once we were back in the changing rooms I set there quietly waiting for the end of the day bell. Once the bell rang we all made our way out of the changing room, then back up the stairs into our homeroom. Miss Ebony quickly took the register and then we were free to go. I had survived my first day of high school at this place.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Miss Ebony said picking up her briefcase and leaving the room. Many of the class ran out after her, happy that the day was over. I waited until the crowd had subsided before leaving the room myself and heading for my locker. I pulled the key out of the front pocket of my rucksack and inserted it into the lock. The lock opened with a 'click' sound. I pulled my coat out, letting the feeling of it rub against me. I loved the way my coat felt. I locked my locker and gasped. Tommy was standing by the edge of the lockers. I tried to walk past him but he pushed me up against the lockers holding me by the scruff of my neck, I dropped my rucksack.

“I saw what you were doing." he said.

"What? Ok Tommy you've completely confused me." I said.

"The way you were looking at Sauli while we were on the pitch, you were looking him up and down."

"No I wasn't!" I shouted but obviously I couldn't have help but stare at Sauli, he was... gorgeous.

"Listen, he doesn't swing that way. If I catch you staring at him again then you will be sorry."

I kept quiet.

Tommy kicked me harshly in my shin, I hissed in pain. Tommy released me and then he began to walk away. I kept my back against the locker for a few more minutes to try and stop my body from shaking. I slid my back down the lockers and sat in a crouch on the floor closing my eyes. I began to whimper and cry lightly. What had I done to deserve this? I started rubbing my shin trying to make the stinging pain stop.

I just want to go back to San Diego...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/comments/kudos much appreciated ;) or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx


	3. The secrets of our past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Animal :)

Sauli's POV:

My first day back at school had been... eventful. It had been great seeing all the guys again because sadly I hadn't been able to meet up with them over the summer, for one particular reason.

Gym and Art especially had been great!! Mr Johnson had been extremely happy with my art work that I had done today and the coach had been happy to see all of us guys back together... then there was Adam. I understood that he was new and he was trying to get use to a new environment but I had seen him staring at me on the sports pitch while we had been playing soccer, I was actually surprised. Boys seemed to never look twice at me even though that's what I go for. I had broken many girls’ hearts by breaking it to them as easily as I could that their flirting wouldn't work on me because... I was gay.

Most girls were shocked. A gay guy playing sport and was good at it? Yeah, I got that a lot. To be honest the only reason why I joined the sports team was because of Tommy. But overtime I had actually come to like the sport. That's what my canvas in Art had been about, it had been split into what my life was really like and what summed me up as a person, just like Mr Johnson had asked for. On the left side of the canvas I had drawn pictures of football and sports equipment that was to symbolise what people thought of me and what I was known for at school. The right side of the canvas I had drawn pictures of CD's and clouds and bright colours because that's what my life is really like. The bright colours used as a way to show my love for Art, the CD's because music is my life and I know that many people my age would agree with me and finally the drawings of the clouds were used as a metaphor because my mom always says that 'my head is in the clouds'... but there was much more objects that needed to be on that canvas. Nothing that was exactly too happy.

Anyway back to Tommy. Soccer was Tommy's thing, not mine. He was my best friend in the whole, entire world and if me being on the soccer team made him happy then that was good enough for me. 

As far as I knew everyone at school knew about my sexuality. Nobody bullied me about it. Honestly though, I think the only reason why people didn't bully me about it was because me and Tommy are best friends, and everybody knows that. You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Tommy. He wasn't afraid to use his fists.

I had moved to LA when I was seven years old but somehow my Finnish accent had stuck with me, but being born and raised in Finland for those first seven years of my life, sadly I couldn't remember anything about the place. I had been lucky when I had met Tommy when I started school; I thought I would never make any friends.

Me and Tommy had known each other since middle school, and we were crazily happy when we both found out that we'd both be going to the same high school. Tommy had always been protective of me; he cared about me a lot... not in that way. Tommy was one hundred percent straight. It was obvious, just by the way he flirted with girls... including female teachers like Miss Ebony.

I thought that coming out would be hard. My parents had no problem with it at all and they still support me all the way. I was scared to tell Tommy, but when I finally just blurted it out to him he couldn't have been more understanding. You would think that because Tommy was the team captain of the soccer team and that because he was the most popular guy in school that he would be against homosexuality. Honestly he wasn't at all, he supported it.

If anyone ever took it out on me because of my sexuality Tommy would probably knock them out cold... I knew he had the strength to do that.

Anyway enough about my past lets get back to the present day. Tommy had invited me back to his house after school had finished. We hadn't been able to have a full conversation because lunch time seemed to go by way too quickly and sometimes there were some things that I wanted to discuss with Tommy without the other guys being there, it wasn't that I had anything against them. They were my really close friends and they had also been really supportive of me when I came out about my sexuality, it was just something’s that I spoke to Tommy about were only for the ears of me, Tommy and our families...

I could hear footsteps coming my way. I had been waiting patiently in Tommy's living room sitting on the right side of the sofa. Tommy said that he would only be a few minutes getting a drink for the both of us but it seemed to take him forever. 

"Sorry I took so long man my mom was on the phone, she told me she would be back from work in a few hours." Tommy said handing me a can of Pepsi. Keeping the other for himself and taking a seat next to me on the sofa.

"You mean her job at the office? Or the other work?" I asked.

Tommy shot me a look.

"Her job at the office." Tommy whispered. 

"Ok." I said simply. "I was just checking."

"Well just don't, that ship sailed a long time ago." Tommy said harshly.

"It was only last summer." I whispered.

Tommy moved forward pushing his finger up against my lips to silence me.

"Just because it's been over a year, that doesn't mean I'm over it!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry." I said moving his hand away from my mouth. "Let's just not talk about it."

Tommy nodded.

"Your mom good now?" he asked.

"She actually managed to start walking again at the start of the summer, but she still relies on the wheelchair if we go out or if her legs get tired." I said.

"I'm happy to hear that." Tommy said. 

I smiled wrapping my arm around him.

"Anyway, enough about our past. How did you find the first day back at school?" I asked.

"Good, Maths was well you know... shit but when you have Miss Ebony as a teacher the lesson flies by." Tommy said winking.

I rolled my eyes.

“Anyway, while you were having Art I was busy at band practice and we've got some songs planned out for the next show at school."

"That's awesome!" I said.

One thing about Tommy which most people were shocked about was not only was he the best sports person in the entire school he was one of the best lead guitarists out there. Who knew that a guy could be as talented in two completely different things.

"And Gym had also been great, great few games of soccer. The only downside was that bastard couldn't stop looking at you."

"Now now Tommy leave Adam alone." I said. "And don't call him a bastard."

Tommy just shrugged taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"I just didn't like the way he kept looking at you... maybe he likes you."

"Adam? No way, he's not exactly my type anyway." I said. 

Tommy laughed.

"Ooh so you do have a type?"

"What? No, I just meant I'm not attracted to him. I've barely know him for twenty-four hours, and you didn't like the way he was staring at me. Well, try and be me for a day and cope with his staring."

"Dude, I don't have to be you to see that he was staring, anyway I've sorted it.” Tommy said putting his Pepsi can on the coffee table which was in front of the sofa, I did the same.

"Whataya mean you've sorted it?" I asked confused.

Tommy sighed.

"I confronted Adam at the end of the day. I just put him in his place that's all."

"Did you hurt him?" I asked.

Tommy fell silent.

"Tommy I'll ask you again, did you hurt him?" 

"...I just kicked him in his shin."

I rested my head in my hands, shaking my head.

"No Tommy, Why the fuck did you do that for?"

"I already said, because of the way he was staring."

"But we're both not completely sure if Adam is gay. I mean when you questioned him, calling him a f..." I said but trailed off.

It was even hard for me to say that word, that's how much I hated it.

"Faggot?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, when you called him that, you actually didn't get an answer."

"That's because you ran out of the room before I had a chance." Tommy whispered.

"Tommy that word hurts, you do realise that don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah and I said I was sorry... it just slipped out."

I placed a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"And I forgive you obviously, you're my best friend in the entire world and nothing can break that." 

Tommy smiled.

"I know, I don't think I would have been able to survive this past year if it hadn't been for you." he said.

I sighed.

"Tommy don't bring it up again."

"Sauli I mean it, the shit we've been through because of what we do."

Last summer had been tough. Both for my family and for Tommy's. Our plan had gone completely wrong and had resulted in my mom being wheel chair bound for a year. But Tommy lost way more than I did... he lost the love of his life.

"What we do? Tommy I think you meant to say what we used to do. We gave it up remember?"

Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sauli..." Tommy sighed and then closed his mouth.

"What is it Tommy?" I asked.

"You know at lunch time when I was filling you and the guys in on what I had been up to this summer?"

"Yeah, you said you'd be writing some new songs and had played a few games of soccer here and there down at the social club. Then I told you that I had been looking after my mom all summer while dad had been at work."

"I lied Sauli." Tommy said quickly.

I started breathing uncontrollably. 

"Tommy please tell me you didn't, you promised!" 

"I had to, ok? Me and mom went all round the states; we got calls saying there had been sightings..."

I stood up from the sofa. I couldn't stop panting. Was I having a panic attack?

"What the fuck were you playing at Tommy? After everything we went through last year, after what we lost. Both of our families promised each other that we would stop."

Tommy couldn't even look at me, I think he was ashamed but he wouldn't admit that what he had done was wrong.

"We tried Sauli." Tommy whispered. "We tried to live a normal life but we couldn't."

"If me and my family could do it then so could yours!" I shouted without meaning to.

Tommy stood up walking closer towards me so he was completely in front of me, I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Really? It's in our blood Sauli both yours and mine. We were born hunters! You can't escape that."

"So that's what you did all summer, you went around the country hunting and killing vamps?"

Tommy nodded.

"I needed my fix." he said. 

"Last summer destroyed both of us. Those vampires left my mom crippled and..."

"Sauli please don't say it." Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

"...They killed Jess." I whispered.

"Sauli I need to find out who it was who killed Jess and drank her alive, I can't rest until I have."

"I know." I said wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"She was my girlfriend and they took her away from me... just because they were hungry. They drank her dry."

I wrapped my arms round Tommy tighter.

"Let it all out." I said.

Tommy completely broke down in my arms. Crying his eyes out. He rested his head on my shoulder and I could feel his tears soaking the sleeve of my shirt.

"Last summer when we'd planned to wipe that whole nest of vampires out and our plan had backfired, it wasn't your fault." I whispered.

"She was my girlfriend; I brought her into my life. It was all my fault."

"She wasn't meant to be there." I whispered.

"I need to find that exact vamp that killed her, drank her blood and then just left her in the woods."

I sighed.

"Tommy I want to find the vampire who killed her as much as you do... but I can't stand by and watch you and your family put yourself in danger."

"I know Sauli, that's why I deliberately left you and your family out of this, you needed to be there for your mom and when she had her physiotherapy appointments."

"The vampire that killed Jess was the same vampire who broke my mom’s leg in two different places."

Tommy sighed.

"I know." he said.

I eased my arms off Tommy and guided him back towards the sofa. 

"So how many vamps did you kill this summer?" I asked.

"In all, twenty-three. I was responsible for eleven of those."

"Damn Tommy." I said. "You are such a good hunter."

Tommy laughed between his tears.

"Thanks." he said. "Just picturing Jess, made it easier to kill them."

"That will be the anger that's still inside you."

Tommy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"You've killed so many vampires and then there's me who hasn't even killed one." I said.

"That doesn't make you a bad hunter." Tommy said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're just more of a planner hunter than an action hunter."

"True." I said. "I want all those bastards dead as much as you do." 

"Oh I forgot to tell you; new word is out that some new vamps have just moved to LA. No idea who though." Tommy said.

"Great that's all we need, more of them around here."

I hated vampires with a passion. It was in my blood to hate them. They made my skin crawl with their yellow eyes, sharp teeth and special powers. 

"Then we just do what we do best and hunt them down, it's in our job description." Tommy said.

I laughed.

"So you are fully back in? It wasn't just a summer fling of hunting."

"Me and mom had thought hard about it and yeah I think we're back in. I owe it to Jess... and your mom too."

I smiled.

"My parents brought it up over dinner a few days ago."

Tommy looked at me intrigued.

"Saying what?"

"They were just asking me about the life and if I missed it."

"Do you?"

I sighed looking down at the floor.

"Of course I do." I said.

Tommy smiled.

"It never leaves you." I said. "Anyway going back to last summer, two of those vamps that I killed were going through their change; the animal had taken over both of them."

I sighed.

Even though I hated vampires I did sympathise with the vampires who were going through their change. It had become known as 'The Animal', because a fully developed vampire was nothing more than a dark side taking over their poor bodies. The under-eighteen vampire soul would die and then the adult, evil soul would take over. Some vampires didn't want the change, but their families would force them. I couldn't image being forced to let 'The Animal' take over. 

'The Animal' was a dark side that I hadn't seen or heard any vampire escape. Vampires were destined to be evil. 'The Animal' ripped the still intact human side of a vampire into shreds. That's why I was always weary of every seventeen year old I came into contact with... you could never tell if they were a vampire or not. They didn't burn in sunlight, they didn't have a craving for blood and most importantly they didn't have the colour-changing eyes, yellow eyes were the sign of a vampire. The Animal-looking eyes.

Tommy waved his hand in front of me. I pulled myself out of my daydream.

"Dude you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry I just blanked out for a second. I was thinking about the animal." I said.

Tommy nodded.

"Poor kids but still vampires all the same."

"You mean like James? Tommy he was in our class."

"He was a pre-vampire and was about to make his change, I put him out of his misery."

I let out a huff.

"I know but... it wasn't fair."

Tommy shrugged.

"Being a vampire isn't fair full stop, but I only sympathise for the pre-vamps."

"You still killed him though." I said.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude we're hunters." he said.

I raised an eyebrow shaking my head at him.

"I'm happy you've cheered up." I said.

"Me too."

I lifted my can of Pepsi off the coffee table, drinking the last sip. Then I placed the can back on the table. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Tommy." I said standing up from the sofa, Tommy did the same.

"Thanks for coming over Sauli, I really appreciated it." Tommy said showing me a small smile.

I pulled him close into a brother hug.

"I'm always here for my best mate."

We pulled apart and Tommy smiled.

"So you back in with the hunter life?"

I bit my bottom lip, thinking.

"Maybe, I'll see what mom and dad say and let you know tomorrow."

Tommy nodded.

"I understand." he said.

"It's true though, we owe it to Jess. Like I said earlier dad and even mom were really forward with coming back into the hunter life."

"We've learnt from our mistakes, and now hunters from all around the country go to wherever they are needed. I know it's only been just over twelve months since that horrible tragedy but we're in much bigger numbers now Sauli! Much more hunters are coming back into the life and joining us."

I smiled then gave Tommy one final hug.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"See you tomorrow." Tommy replied.

I left the living room and made my way over to the front door. I pushed down the door handle then closed the door behind me. I made my way out of Tommy's driveway and began to walk home.

So that was mine and Tommy's secret, none of the guys from school knew we were hunters. We were hunters born and bred. We had always been friends even before our parents had told us about their hidden work. My mom and dad had met when two hunting tribes had teamed up back in Finland. For Tommy, his mom had been captured and his dad had saved her, but Tommy hadn’t had contact with his dad in years.

Tommy had a point; we needed to find out exactly who it was who had killed Jess. My mom had told us that she couldn't remember any of the facial features of the vamp who had attacked her, I didn't blame her though. It had been pitch black outside and she had passed out from the pain.

Tommy was right, kinda. Maybe I needed to get back into hunting. Me and my family had taken just over a year out and life had been ok, but I still had the craving to hunt. That night when we had discovered Jess and had seen the teeth marks in her neck... I can't even describe it. Tommy lost his girlfriend that night and there was nothing any of us could do. Her parents were hunters also, but the last I had heard they had moved away to the other side of the country starting a new life. There had been the one phone call off Jess's mom telling us that even though they wanted revenge on the vampire who killed her, that wouldn't bring Jess back so they didn't see the point. Honestly, I didn't blame them; they did the right thing by leaving this life. 

But I couldn't risk the hunter life again, could I? My mom and dad had brought it up in conversation occasionally over the year. I think they wanted back in. 

It was just like Tommy had said, we were born hunters and there was no way of escaping that, no matter how hard we tried. 

One day you would find yourself dragged back into the hunter life, maybe today was my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review/ comment/ kudos or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx ;)


	4. A Vampire's Reality.

Adam's POV:

It was a long and painful walk home. Tommy had kicked me pretty hard in my shin and it was causing me to limp most of my journey home. As I approached the front door to my house I sighed, I really didn't want to be home. 

I walked up the small pathway quickly leaning against my dad's car to catch my breath. Grimacing as I pushed myself off my dad's car I made it to the front door. I let my backpack slide off my shoulders, letting the straps fall into my hands. I opened the front pocket taking out a key; inserting it into the lock, twisting it, and then pushing down the door handle I walked into my house. I closed the door quickly to avoid any sunlight passing in.

The house was pretty dark. The living room curtains had been drawn even though it was only 4pm, but the sun outside was a major risk to my parents. Luckily, I could still see as some light was seeping through the curtains.

I hung my backpack and coat on the hooks which were situated on the right wall next to the front door. 

Suddenly my mom appeared from out of the kitchen.

You'd probably think that she was wearing a cape or something like that, well my answer to that is you've been watching too many movies. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black jeans with boots to match. She and my dad were the same, they'd do anything to be wearing their normal leather-style clothes right now but I told them just to dress down, I actually wanted to fit in with this neighbourhood. My mom and dad sadly didn't have an average human’s job; the high exposure to the sunlight would kill them. Although, they did have typical vampire jobs, my parents were well respected within the vampire committee and they mostly worked as planners, feed gatherers or that one occasion when they were actually asked to fight...

"Adam, hey how was your first day at school?" my mom said.

I shot her a look then made my way towards the stairs in silence, limping the whole way. My mom looked at me confused. 

"Addy you ok?" she asked.

I ignored her. It took me a while to make it to the top of the stairs, but anyway I made it. I was walking towards my room when I heard my dad say:

"He ok?"

"No." my mom said. "I think his first day didn't go too good, and he's limping." 

I sighed pushing open my bedroom door then slamming it behind me.

I had an average size room with all the essentials: a bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, a mini TV and some other things. My walls were covered with posters of Queen and Bowie mostly, my music idols.

I limped over to my bed. I quickly kicked my shoes off and then climbed onto my bed facing the wall. I closed my eyes and began to cry. I couldn't help it; my first day back at school had been hell. That Tommy kid had been completely out of order, why the fuck did he kick me?

I must have lay there for at least an hour. My pillow was completely soaked with tears and I hadn't moved at all. My knee was still sour, I rubbed it to try and soothe it with my hand but it made no difference.

"Adam." I heard a whisper coming from the other side of my bedroom door, it was my mom.

"One second." I said easing myself off my bed, then wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just my curtains are open that's all." I replied.

I limped over to my window pulling my curtains shut. 

"It's ok to come in now." I said limping back over to my bed and taking a seat.

My mom opened my bedroom door, walking in quickly and closing it behind her. She had a plate in her hands with a slice of pizza on it. She took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Thought you might be hungry." she said handing me the plate.

I could tell by the look on my mom's face that she couldn't stand the smell that was coming off the pizza. That smell of ham and cheese was heaven to me but hell for her.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I'm happy you didn't bring me any fries."

My mom looked at me confused, but then she cached on.

"Oh sweetie, did you throw up?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said quickly. "I managed to eat the pizza no problem, but the fries....."

"...Honey its ok." she said wrapping her arm around me.

I looked at her showing a small smile. I bit down into my pizza taking the first bite. It tasted amazing and was warm and tender in my mouth, tickling my taste buds.

But then I felt it... Shit.

My body jolted and my hand shot up to my mouth. I pushed myself out of my mom's touch and ran out my room into the bathroom, falling to my knees and then emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I didn't even care that my knee was in massive agony.

I could hear footsteps coming into the bathroom. My mom rubbed her hand against my back in a circular motion.

"All up?" she asked.

I nodded in-between taking deep breaths. I felt nauseous but I was ok. I managed to pull myself up standing on my feet. My mom pulled me into a hug. 

"It's killing me to see you go through this pain." she said.

Wow. Did my mom actually care about my welfare?

"It's not too bad." I said. "It's only vomiting."

She pulled away and cupped my face in her hands. 

"Get some rest, take a nap for a few hours and then come downstairs and see if you can manage anymore food." 

I nodded.

"Ok." I said.

I walked out the bathroom still limping in pain and back into my room practically falling onto my bed and closing my eye instantly.

I was exhausted and I had no idea why. School had been ok... Well apart from Tommy and the fact that I was a loner at school once again.

I could feel something cold and wet against my forehead. I opened my eyes and noticed that my mom was placing a wet folded up towel against my forehead.

"This should cool your temperature down a bit, I noticed you were burning up."

"Thank you." I whispered closing my eyes once again.

"Adam."

My eyes shot back open.

"Yeah mom?"

"Honey I've noticed you've been limping since you got back from school. Did you hurt yourself?" she asked.

I fell silent.

"Did someone hurt you?" she asked dabbing my forehead with the towel.

"Yeah." I said. "Some jerk at school."

My mom shook her head.

"Why do they always feel that you can be targeted?" 

My mom got down on her knees and lifted up my right trouser leg. She examined the area and sighed. I sat up, leaning on my elbows and looking down at my leg.  
Shit. How hard had Tommy kicked me? Most of my knee cap and shin had gone a horrible purple colour.

My mom leaned down, her tongue slipping out her mouth and licking the bruised parts of my leg. It was known as 'The Vampire's Healing Kiss.' One of the amazing things about being a fully, grown adult vampire was having healing powers, it was... useful. It hurt me internally to actually admit that there were perks to being a vampire but I still desperately want to remain with my human soul. Why can't I stay being a pre-vamp forever? Although many vampires thought of me as an outcast because I had never been welcoming to the whole idea. I would hear them talk about me behind my back saying 'Can't wait till that Lambert kid turns, he's been against the whole thing since he was aware of it, but when he changes he'll finally be one of us.' or something like 'Notice how weak Adam is? That means when he turns he'll be one of the strongest and most evil.'

Sadly that was the truth. The weakest always did turn into the most evil, and I was destined for that.

"There you go." my mom said. "All better."

I looked down smiling. All the bruising had completely disappeared, my mom's handy work.

"Thank you." I said.

She smiled. Then leaned close kissing me on my forehead.

"Get some rest." she said, she then left my room closing the door behind her.

That was the first time in a really long time that my mom had shown care towards me. Usually she and my dad would be too busy devouring meat from their latest feeding search, probably deer, or chicken when I'd go down to the supermarket to get it for them; or they probably would be chugging down glasses of blood.

I rubbed my head against the pillow getting myself comfy. Soon enough I found myself drifting off into a calm, peaceful sleep...

I woke up a few hours later, checking the clock on the set of drawers next to my bed. I'd had three hours sleep, it was approaching 7pm.

I pushed myself up slowly into a sitting position. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, and then easing myself off of my bed so that I was standing up. The pain in my leg had completely gone, that was a good sign. I managed to walk out of my room without limping and then making my way downstairs. There was a smell lingering in the air, I couldn't make out what it was but the smell was... off.

I soon realised as soon as I entered the kitchen. My parents were both sat at the table, my dad had clumps of meat in his hands, the blood and juice from the meat was seeping down his hands. That was another thing about vamps, no table manners. My mom was knocking back what looked like her 4th or 5th glass of blood. But when they noticed me standing there they stopped moving and just looked at me with their yellow-animal eyes and their fangs hanging out from the gums in their mouth.

I shook my head in disgust.

"How could you?" I whispered shooting my dad a look. "I didn't buy you that meat, so where'd you get it?"

My dad just kept staring, blinking at me occasionally.

"Did you two go out for a feed while I was at school?" I shouted.

My mom placed her glass back on the table and let out a sigh.

"No Adam that would have been dangerous to both me and your father, we did it last night while you were asleep."

I shook my head once again.

"I don't believe this; you promised me that you wouldn't unless you told me." I said. "So how many people did you kill?"

My mother gasped.

"Do you really think that low of us Adam?"

"Well it looks that way doesn't it?" I whispered trying to hold back my tears. "That's why you wanted me to take a nap, you didn't care about the fact that I'd practically been bullied throughout my first day back at school, or that I'd be throwing up all day. No, you just wanted me to take a nap so you could have your meal in peace before I woke up, but I woke up before you had a chance to finish."

My dad picked up a serviette wiping the grease of the meat from his fingers.

"Well Adam what do you want us to say? We were hungry, and yes we did want you to take a nap so you wouldn't see but we knew that this..." my dad said pointing to the blood and meat. "...makes you feel sick so it's best that we ate this away from you."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you expecting some kind of thank you for eating this away from me?" I asked.

"Well no." my mom said. "But this is deer meat, and the blood is from the blood bank at the hospital, we broke in to get some."

I was slightly thankful that my parents had done that.

"But Adam this will be you soon." my mom said.

"I am never drinking blood or eating deer meat!" I shouted.

"Honey, you have no choice. If you don't you'll die." she said.

"Don't you fucking dare call me Honey." I said.

My mom blinked and the yellow colour in her eyes was replaced by her normal brown.

"Adam all this pain that you're going through. At the moment it's only vomiting but later on there will be some other things too, but it will be worth it in the end." she said.

"Worth it?" I said, gagging on my words. "A life in darkness, with a hunger that never goes and letting the animal take over your soul. Yeah that's really a life." I said sarcastically.

"When you're a vampire you'll be able to break the bones of the kid who hurt you." My dad said blinking quickly so his yellow eyes changed back to their normal blue colour.

That was the one thing about the animal, my parents were lucky that they could control theirs. Just by simply blinking to regain control.

"Why would I want to break the person’s bones? I'm not like you! I want to live a normal and peaceful life with no violence." I said.

My parents were capable of reading my mind but for some reason they weren’t too bothered on knowing the actually identity of the person who had kicked me.

"You could try and live a non-violent life, that's what we're trying to do at the moment. We were so close to being found out that's why we had to move." Mom said. 

"Exactly! So why did you both decide to go out last night? You knew there were risks. Why didn't you ask me to go down to the supermarket and get you some meat?"

"Because we felt ashamed, we can't help the hunger Adam you know that."

"Yeah but still you could have asked me." I said.

"But what about the blood?" Mom asked. "You couldn’t have possibly broke into the hospital all by yourself."

I shrugged.

"Guess not." I said. "But I'll soon be able to, won't I?"

My mom quickly stood up from her chair, quickly walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"That's more like my boy." She said. "Finally excepting who you are." 

She started caressing both of my cheeks, smiling at me while showing her fangs. That would probably be one of the hardest things to adapt to, those annoying, white sharp pointy things coming out of my gums whenether I got hungry.

"You've got the looks; you'll have all the girls...sorry I mean boys after you." She said.

"I'll never accept it mom." I said pulling her hands off my face. "And live my life with another vampire? No."

Now my mom looked like she was about to throw up.

"Adam me and your dad are completely fine with the fact that you're gay, find another male vampire, but you're not suggesting that you want to live your life with a...human?"

I looked at both my dad and my mom, both of them giving me the most horrific look.

"Maybe." I whispered.

My mom looked at me with disgust.

"Humans are food, not lovers!" She shouted.

"Humans are friends, vampires are scum!" I shouted back.

My mom slapped me hard across my face, my head whipped to the side. A shooting pain started burning across my cheek. My knees went like jelly for a second, but I managed to keep my balance. There was a significant difference between a slap from a human and a slap from a vampire. If I had been an ordinary human I would probably be out cold by now, but luckily I was still standing just because I was a pre-vamp. I placed a trembling hand to my cheek then quickly pulling it away, I noticed the blood across my finger tips.

I looked straight at my mom... was she even really my mom? No parent should hit their kids. But she didn't even look the least bit sorry.

"How dare you dishonour your own kind." Was all she said.

I ran out the kitchen as fast as I could, running back up the staircase; taking it two steps at a time. I leaned my back up against the wall on the landing at the top of the staircase, then sliding down the wall into a crouch position. Resting my head on my knees, my tear ducts flooding with tears which were spewing out onto my cheeks.

"I just want to be human." I whispered under my breath. "I just want to be human."

I kept whispering the same phrase to myself countless times. Until I heard the sound of muffling from coming downstairs. I listened carefully hearing my parent’s deep conversation:

"This isn't normal Leila, it's only September and he's vomiting this drastically, his birthday isn't till January." I heard my father say.

"I know that Eber, he vomited this morning before he left, while at school and then this afternoon." My mom replied.

"He shouldn't be vomiting that much, and honestly he shouldn't have even started not being able to keep food down until sometime in November."

"What's wrong with our baby boy Eber?" My mom asked, but her words were shaky.

Was she...crying? I didn’t even know it was possible for a full grown vamp to cry. I was probably imaging it.

"I really don't know, his vomiting is too excessive." Dad said.

"Eber, I know where you're going with this." Mom said. "Our boy is not one of them!"

I leaned in closely still caressing the side of my cheek, it was still sore but the pain had seemed to calm down. I was happy the bleeding had stopped.

"Leila it kills me to say it but he might be one of them."

One of what? My parents were creeping me out...

"No you're wrong!" Mom shouted.

"The excessive vomiting and starting at an earlier time, and the fact that Adam has always been so gentle and kind. They're all signs of a maximum Animal."

This time I could tell. My mom blurted out into tears, and so did I. I knew about the maximum Animal. I couldn't be expected to receive one. They were the worst of the worst vampires; they couldn't control the Animal that was inside them, they would feed off anything that got in their way, they felt no emotion or feeling at all, they had the highest amount of strength compared to other fully grown vampires, they were loners or another way of putting it, outcasts. Every vamp I had known to receive the maximum Animal had not only been locked up, but had been chained with steel vampire-proof hand cuffs to avoid them trying to kick down things such as brick walls, trying to escape. 

"I can't be destined to have a maximum vampire, I can't." I whispered in-between my tears.

"We won't know until Adam has his foreshadow dream." Mom said sounding hopeful. "If he has a vicious one then we'll know he's destined for a maximum Animal, but if he has a foreshadow dream similar to mine or yours we'll know that he'll just go through the normal vampire change."

That was something I wasn't looking forward to 'The Foreshadow Dream'. It was a dream a vampire would only experience once in their life time. It was a foreshadow of a vampires future, hence the name. It was a dream where I would have to face the destined future of myself, in other words the Animal that would take over my soul. This version of me, the real me that I was living now would die unless I was fortunate enough like my parents to have a normal change. Whereas, that way I would still have an Animal inside me but I would be able to control it. But this was me, if I was lucky enough to have a normal change then there must be someone above who actually likes me. Still, it would be quite interesting to see the future self that I was destined to become.

I leaned slightly closer listening to my parent’s ongoing conversation. Maybe they actually did care about me.

"I want my baby to change more than anything, we both do." Mom whispered. "But not into that! He'll be a monster if he does."

"I'll speak to some people and maybe we can get some more information about this whole thing." Dad said.

"If he is destined to receive the maximum Animal then he becomes a danger to society, the other vamps will have no choice but to kill him."

My Mom started sobbing once again. I was wondering how Dad was keeping so calm about this, but honestly I think he was only putting on a brave face for her.

"We'll figure it out." he said. "We're still not sure one-hundred percent."

"Yeah, but it's looking that way." Mom replied.

I rested my back against the wall. My tears had dried onto my cheeks, it really was a good thing that I had decided not to wear any eye-liner today or my face would have been totally wrecked by now.

If I was to become a maximum Animal then that really would be the end of my life. My hunger for humans would be uncontrollable and I would be a strong vampire who cared about nothing and no one. A vampire who would just want to feed. I would never be able to have a love life especially with another human; I would probably drink them dry before we'd even had a chance to build a relationship. The thought kept circling my head.

All the signs were there that I would turn into a maximum Animal... 

I rested my head in my hands. Why couldn't I be human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review/comment/kudos or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx ;)


	5. Maybe there is a spark between us.

WARNING: Sexual content.

Sauli's POV:

I woke up earlier than usual. Quickly getting ready changing into my clothes and then reaching for my sports jacket which was hung over the arm of the chair in my room, then slipping my arms into the sports jacket.

My room was normal size. It had a bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers, a desk, a mirror and various other things. The walls were painted navy blue, my favourite colour. I wasn't really into posters so my bedroom walls were completely poster free. However, I had decided to hang all my art work pieces on my wall instead. Various paintings of nature, historical buildings, school life and paintings with hidden messages. I couldn't wait until I'd finished the painting we'd be doing at school and could bring it home and hang it up. I already had a place on my wall saved for it.

I walked over to my desk picking up my newest creation; I couldn't help but smile at it. Every year since I had discovered my talent in Art I had painted Tommy something special for his birthday. For the past few years I had painted Tommy portraits of himself. Every time I gave it to him he would just break down and get really emotional, but happy-emotional. He would start crying happy tears and say on repeat 'I love you man'. But this year I had set myself a challenge. Usually, I would only paint portraits of Tommy's face but this year as he was turning eighteen I wanted to paint him something extra special. I had decided to paint Tommy not only a portrait of himself but a painting of me and him together, with my arm around his neck and him holding his guitar. This was the first time I had tried to paint a portrait of myself. Yet so far it was going pretty well. Tommy's birthday party was in a few days and I wanted it to be finished and ready for then.

I took one last look at my half finished painting and then placed it carefully back on my desk. I looked myself up and down in my full length mirror which was on a stand in the corner of my room. I quickly licked the tips of my fingers than ran them through my hair sticking my hair up slightly more. I smiled once I was happy with how I looked. I grabbed my backpack and then practically ran downstairs.

My parents were bust eating their breakfast at the kitchen table. Both of them munching down some slices of toast and then washing that down with a cup of tea. My mom was sitting in her wheelchair at the table, I couldn't help but sigh. It was just a sad reminder of last year. Although she no longer needed it, she felt comfortable and preferred to use it occasionally so me and my dad just let her. 

"Wow you're up early." My mom said in-between munching her toast.

"Yeah I know, Tommy wanted to have a bit of a kick about before school started." I replied.

"Sauli you need some breakfast." Mom said sternly. "How are you going to concentrate at school?"

I huffed then dragged myself over to the table, picking up two slices of toast.

"Hey!" My dad shouted. Both of them trying to hold back their laughter but I had already ran out the front door, shutting it behind me. I then casually walked to school.

I had been back at school for almost six weeks now. It was getting close to the middle of October. School had been going great! I had made impressive progress in Maths. Art had been amazing and we were soon to finish our paintings. Gym and soccer practise had been going really well too, every soccer team that we had faced from other high schools we had won. Although, in Gym Adam still hadn't taken part in any lessons. His vomiting had been consistent every single day but I'd heard rumours that he was thinking of actually doing something in Gym today. Hopefully he wouldn't be too bad at soccer, that's all he needed. He still sat alone in class in the mornings. He spoke to no one; no one in class and to no one at lunch either. He had been nicknamed 'the school loner.' No one had even spoken to the school nurse about Adam's vomiting. You could tell just by the expression on his face once he'd walked out of the toilets that the vomiting was starting to cause him pain, and no one knew what was causing it. I felt bad that even I hadn't said anything, but I felt concerned about what the effects could be if I did open my mouth to any of the teachers.

Adam was like a puzzle... but a lot of the pieces were missing. 

He hadn't even looked at me, not really since our first day back. Tommy told me he had confronted him about the staring and kicked him, but I think it had fully scared the shit out of Adam that he wouldn't even look at me. That was even more unnerving then the staring.

He would also seem to just zone out in lessons, he would just stare out the window. Urgh, why had I become so obsessed with his welfare when I didn't even try to help?

I sighed, making my way up the school pathway and to the wall just outside the school building where Tommy was waiting for me. His blonde hair drooped over most of his face.

"Hey man." He said with a smile.

"Hey." I replied, pulling him close for a brother hug.

"You ready for a quick kick about?" he asked, throwing the soccer ball he was holding in his hands from one hand to the other.

"That's why I'm here early." I said.

Tommy laughed. 

I followed him around to the back of the school both of us stepping out onto the sports pitch. We dropped our backpacks down at the edge of the pitch. Tommy let the ball drop to the ground and we began to kick the ball to each other repeatedly.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"You knew there had to be a reason why I asked you to come early." Tommy said sniggering.

"Well, duh!" I replied, kicking the ball to him once again.

"Well... I got a call last night." Tommy said. "Blood bags seem to be disappearing from the hospital blood bank." 

Once Tommy kicked the ball to me I stopped it with my foot and then looked directly at him.

"I guess they're back in LA." I whispered.

"Yeah." Tommy said looking at the ground for a second but then he looked back at me. "I didn't want to tell you Sauli because I know you've only just got back into the life, and you haven't done any hunts yet but I think you had a right to know. My mom is calling your parents as we speak to inform them."

I nodded.

"I appreciate you telling me Tommy, and yeah I get what you mean. My mom will probably not fight vamps for some while but I think its best we just involve her on the planning part."

"Agreed." Tommy said.

I walked up to him so we were standing face to face.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about vampires for a second and bring up the subject that your birthday is in a few days!" I said punching Tommy's arm softly.

"Yeah." Tommy said sounding excited. "House party at mine. There will be alcohol but there's a limit of only having a few glasses as I don't need any drunks in my house, and if anyone goes over the limit then I'll kick them out."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you're playing it safe Tommy and I think that's smart." I said.

"Just looking out for all of them." he said. "Being drunk makes you vulnerable... and you never know what's lurking in the shadows."

Tommy was right. That had happened on many occasions where poor, innocent victims had been bitten and drank dry just because their reaction time wasn't fast enough to defend themselves against a vampire because the victim had been drunk.

"You invited Adam?" I asked.

I knew I would regret it as soon as I asked it but I had to know.

"You're joking? I'm not letting that freak come anywhere near my house." Tommy said.

"He's still annoying you?" I asked, sensing the vibe I was getting from Tommy. "He hasn't even looked at us since the first day back."

"I can't help it Sauli." Tommy said shaking his head. "I just don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" I asked confused.

"I thought that I'd kicked him pretty hard, so how come the next day he wasn't wincing or limping or anything. It was like it never happened."

I put a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Maybe it was just a twenty-four hour thing and the pain had gone by the time he had woken up the following day."

Tommy shrugged.

"He should have been in pain the next day." Tommy whispered.

I sighed.

"Well... let's just leave it now, yeah?" 

Tommy nodded.

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

Tommy picked up the football from the pitch while I picked up both of our backpacks. I handed Tommy his backpack, he swung it over his shoulder; I did the same. We both then made our way back round to the front of the school building. Me and Tommy had only been kicking the ball with each other for around 10-15 minutes and in that time the whole area at the front of the school had slowly been filled by the population of students, who were now rushing into the building ready for another day.

Me and Tommy made our way through the double doors and into the school. A day never went by when people didn't stare at us. Well, Tommy was the most popular guy in school. Every girl went weak at the knees for him, Freshman’s looked up to him, other jocks were best friends with him; but everybody else hated him... people like Adam. Although I'd never heard the words come directly from Adam's mouth, it was pretty obvious just by the way Adam looked at Tommy to tell that he hated him.

By the time me and Tommy had been able to push through the crowd of people and up the stairs we finally made it to our lockers. Tommy pulled out his locker key from his backpack and inserted it into the lock on his locker. Tommy placed the football in his locker, then relocked it.

We both made our way into the classroom. From what I could tell everyone was already in the room. The geeks were at the back of the classroom having an argument about the latest computer game and if it was good or not. Personally, I hadn't even heard of the game so I had no opinion. The emo's were in another corner jamming out to the latest rock song that they had come across. Then there was my guys who I could hear were discussing yesterdays match and how we thrashed that other soccer team. They waved us over and we joined them getting deep into the conversation.

"I loved the fact that they didn't really know how to kick a ball." My friend James said.

"Well man I had no idea that they would be that shit, I'm surprised we had to face them. I'm not trying to big us up but we are a really talented and skilled team. I would have preferred a challenge." Tommy said.

"Exactly my point!" Isaac said, another one of us. "I swear they'd only been playing soccer for maybe a week but probably not even that. They definitely need more practice."

The whole time the conversation had been going on I had only been listening half-hearted. I couldn't help but stare at Adam. He was sat in his usual space at the front desk to the left. He was looking down into nothingness and his hands were held together in his lap, he was trembling slightly. Every single day he had been like this. I think Tommy had shaken him up a bit too much. Not to mention Tommy would still give Adam dirty looks, even though he was doing nothing wrong at all. Adam wasn't wearing his coat, I could see from where I was sitting he was wearing a grey t-shirt and fitted black jeans with matching black boots. His hair fascinated me the most; it was so tall and just so fluffy I just wanted to run my fingers through it... stop Sauli.

I sighed turning back to face the guys and rejoining the conversation.

I didn't realise that Tommy himself had slightly aborted from our conversation. He was busy talking to Chloe and Anna.

"The party is going to be so awesome!" Chloe said twirling her blonde pony of hair around her fingers, an obvious flirting technique that wouldn't work. There had only ever been one girl for Tommy... but she was gone.

"Yeah girls hopefully it'll rock but I'm totally strict on this alcohol limit rule, I want all my guests to keep safe. Anyone goes over the limit of two to three glasses then I can't be held responsible for anything that could happen to you." Tommy said.

Basically, what Tommy was saying was that he couldn't be held responsible if a vamp sneaked up on you, bit you and then drank you dry because you had become more vulnerable because you were drunk.

"Ok, anything for you." Anna said biting her bottom lip. The sunlight seeping through the window was shining on her red hair making it look pink. 

"Well girls I guess I'll see you there Friday." Tommy said.

"Yeah." They both said in sync smiling. They then walked away and over to their desks.

"Ok everyone school has started so bums off the desks please."

I turned around to see Miss Ebony walking into the room, a smile on her face every time. Everyone did as she asked, taking a seat at their desks.

Once again my eyes fell on Adam. He had lifted his head up as soon as Miss Ebony walked into the room, probably to make sure he didn't attract attention from his silent sadness.

Miss Ebony quickly took the register then started the Maths lesson. Each and every one of us taking out a pen and our exercise book from our backpacks. 

"Ok today we are doing simultaneous equations." Miss Ebony said turning around to face the board but she carried on speaking. "They're very simple to get the hand of as I'm sure most of you know, but they can be confusing especially when deciding to whether add the two equations or minus the two equations, so I'm going to give you some examples to try out..."

Miss Ebony was great. Honestly, she really was but she had a tendency to go over things in too much greater detail. I mean come on; Maths in detail would make anybody fall asleep. Looking quickly at Tommy I could sense he was thinking the same thing. 

"So Sauli what's the answer?" Miss Ebony asked.

I leaned forward slightly snapping myself back into reality. I looked down at my exercise book. Luckily, I'd been working out the answers while practically listing some of the bad things about Miss Ebony's teaching methods in my head.

"Um X equals three and Y equals four." I said.

Miss Ebony smiled.

"Correct Sauli, well done."

Tommy elbowed me in a joke way. He was ok at Maths but still the whole subject seemed to confuse him.

"What did you get Adam?" she asked.

I looked over at Adam waiting for him to say his reply.

"But Sauli just told you the answer." he said.

"Yes, I'm just wondering if you got the same answer or not."

"Oh." Adam said looking down at his exercise book.

"I um got X equals zero and Y equals zero." he whispered.

The whole class burst out laughing, myself not included. I actually felt sorry for Adam. Nobody liked to be the person in class who got picked on to give the answer. It took Miss Ebony a few minutes to settle the class down but eventually she did it. 

The rest of Maths went by slowly but productively with Miss Ebony giving us more questions in hoping that we would answer them correctly. She didn't pick Adam again to answer but she picked me a few more times and then various other people too. She had picked Tommy once and he'd been able to answer the question correctly, I was happy for him. I'd been giving Tommy some extra tutoring classes at my house in our free time when we were not up to our necks in our hunting work; well that's what best friends are for right?

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

Once the bell finally rang indicating the lesson was over, Adam couldn't have rushed out the room any faster than he had done. It wasn't fair that he had been upstaged like that, but sadly that hadn't been the first time. 

I remember the second day back at school, Adam had come in with a cut clearly visible on his cheek and he never told us what had happened. It had only been the second day back but that was the day that Adam went completely silent and didn't say a word. That didn't stop people making rumours about the cut on his face. Luckily that had completely healed now.

I said my goodbyes to Tommy and the guys telling them I would meet them at lunch. I quickly packed up my things then made my way to Art. 

I took my normal seat, spending the first few minutes just appreciating the work I had done so far to my painting. I was proud of it; well I had spent six weeks of one hour daily lessons, five times a week on it. So in all I had spent around thirty hours on my painting, but the time seemed to go by so fast when you were creating Art. I noticed that a lot of people in my class loved to just stare at what I was doing instead of working on their own creations. I picked up my paintbrush dipping it into the paint and carrying on. I had added a few more items to my painting such as the school building and also the trophy cup which we had won from the soccer game a few weeks back, it had been one of the most intense games we had ever played.

I turned my head to look at the back of the room. Adam was staring blankly at his work. Yet on the first day back he had been so bright and cheerful in Art. Last week I decided to have a look at Adam's painting... I couldn't understand what possibly could be going through his head. He had painted on the left side of the canvas what I believed to be a cartoon version of him in a dark place. The cartoon painting on the left, the person had piercing eyes, was wearing a dark coat and was surrounded by objects such as knives, guns, blood and fire. Then there was another cartoon on the right of the canvas of what I believed to be of the same person that was on the left. However this cartoon was smiling, was wearing natural coloured clothes and was surrounded by objects such as love hearts, microphones and musical notes. My initial thought was that Adam was trying to express the light side and dark side of himself, but I still believed there was more to the painting than I could work out. There was a caption on the painting at the top which read ‘Better Than I Know Myself.’

Shit.

Adam looked up from his painting. His eyes locking with mine. I quickly turned back around and carried on with my painting. I adored Art so much and I was sad that lessons would be coming to a close soon as the semester end drew closer.

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg* 

"Ok." Mr Johnson said standing up from behind his desk. "Now we only have a few lessons left sadly so these last few will really count with you completing your paintings."

Everyone nodded and then assembled out of the room into an orderly fashion.

Woohoo it was lunchtime!

I took another look at my painting. I was so pleased with it and I only had a few things left to add to it. I hoped Mr Johnson was pleased with it and would give me an A. I really wanted to do something related to Art or possibly Graphic Design when I was older... well that as well as hunting.

I picked up my backpack from the floor and made my down the stairs and into the canteen. I wasn't feeling too hungry so I just got myself a salad and then joined the rest of the guys at our usual table.

I sat next to Tommy who greeted me with a smile.

"Was Art good?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, nearly finished my painting." I said.

"I can't wait to see it!" Tommy said sounding excited. "You're so talented man."

I laughed, picking up my fork and tucking into my salad.

"So how was band practise?" I asked.

"So good!" Tommy said. "The summer show should be awesome."

"Well you know me and all the guys will be there in the audience rooting you on." I said in-between mouthfuls of my salad.

"Oh and I have a rad guitar solo this time, definite eargasms."

I giggled.

"Tommy your guitar playing always rocks! I'll look forward to the eargasms."

Tommy sniggered while munching on his burger.

But then I saw him out of the corner of my eye... Adam walked into the canteen quickly with his arms wrapped around himself. He ordered himself a bowl of pasta and then sat down where he always sat; the table in the corner of the canteen, alone. He ate his meal in piece but very slowly. Barely having full mouthfuls of his meal. I couldn't help my concern for him... and he seemed to look paler every day. I think that was the constant vomiting...

Adam had barely been sitting there for five minutes when once again, just as usual he sprinted from his table and straight into the boy’s toilets. Probably throwing up once again. I had to see if he was ok, everyday it was getting worse but no one did anything about it.

I stood up from the table, tucking my chair in.

"Where you going?" Tommy asked.

"Toilet, I'll be right back." I replied.

"Sure." he said joining in on the conversation with the rest of the guys.

I quickly walked over to the boys toilets and pushed open the door. I didn't want the rest of the school to see me. It seemed since Adam had started this school, and the vomiting had become known the male population of the school would keep well clear from these toilets.

I closed the door behind me quietly and walked over to the door of the cubicle I knew Adam was in. I could hear him gagging, coughing and vomiting; I couldn't help but shake my head. Whatever it was, this presumed illness that he had, it was getting worse. I pushed open the cubicle door, luckily it was unlocked. I knelt down beside Adam. He hadn't even noticed my presence; he was too busy kneeling down with his head leaned over the toilet. Adam had different meals everyday and it seemed he couldn't keep any of them down.

"You got it all up?" I asked rubbing his back.

Adam froze. He turned his head to look at me slowly. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I think so." he whispered.

He was wrong.

Adam turned his head once again and vomited even more into the toilet. Once he was done he sighed.

"Adam." I said. I felt happy that he was actually talking. I hadn't heard him have conversation with another person since... well the first day back. "You don't have to be ashamed about vomiting in front of me."

Adam smiled. 

"But I really think you need to talk to someone about this, I think you're really sick." I said.

Adam’s smiled faded into a frown.

"No one can know Sauli, it will go soon I promise." he said.

"How can you know that Adam?" I asked worried.

"I just know Sauli, ok? It's a fact." 

Adam huffed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then picking up his backpack. I helped him stand. He flushed the toilet and then quickly left. I couldn't help but we worried about him. A guy who couldn't keep his food down? Maybe he was anorexic? No, he didn't look underweight. I had no idea what it was.

I left the toilets and rejoined Tommy and the guys. I looked over at Adam's table, he wasn't there. 

For the rest of lunchtime I just sat there deep in thought about Adam while eating my salad. I couldn't get him out of my head.

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

The bell rang indicating that lunchtime was over. The canteen seemed to empty quickly today. Just Gym to go and then it would be home time. I made my way to the changing room with the rest of the guys deep in conversation. As soon as we opened the changing room door everyone went silent...

Adam was sat there with his head in his hands. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, white shorts and black trainers; our school's Gym kit. 

Shit.

Was Adam actually going to take part? He hadn't done any lessons in Gym since the school year had begun. But the amount of vomiting he had done at lunchtime I couldn't help but think, was it really a good idea that he took part?

I sighed. I hung my backpack on one of the pegs. I quickly removed my sports trousers to reveal my shorts and then removed my sports jacket, hanging it next to my backpack. I reached down tightening the laces on my trainers and then I took a seat at one of the benches by the Gym lockers waiting for coach.

"You look like a dick." Tommy said staring at Adam. 

Adam kept his hands in his lap and his head down. Poor kid.

"Sssshhh Tommy." I hissed. "Leave him alone!"

Tommy shrugged leaning his back against the lockers.

"Ok guys we ready to go?" Coach said entering the changing room.

Everyone nodded, even Adam.

"What we doing today Coach?" Tommy asked.

"Well... you guys were amazing in last night’s match and the goals you scored were perfect! However, I want you to get some more practice, so how about penalty shoot out?"

Everyone cheered, apart from Adam.

"Sounds great!" Tommy said.

"Well I'm glad you boys think so, sadly as you boys know it started raining pretty heavy last night but the grass on the pitch is dry. It's just a little muddy in some places." Coach said.

"That's no problem." Bradley said, a guy in our class. He was pretty good at soccer but for some reason he wouldn't join the team.

"Ok guys well let’s get to it." Couch said. 

We all stood up from the benches and followed Coach out to the sports pitch. 

"Ok, Joe take your usual place in goal and let’s see how many of you guys can get a goal in."

We all stood behind each other in a line. Joe was one of the best goalies I'd ever seen, that's why he was on our team.

Tommy went first. He dropped the ball in front of his feet, taking a few steps back and then running to kick the ball fast and sharp. It went in but that was no surprise at all. Everyone clapped.

"Nice Tommy." Coach said.

Tommy smiled and then made his way to the back of the line. Tommy was amazing; I could see him playing professionally someday.

It was my turn next. My strength was with defence so I wasn't too great at being a striker but I was still going to try. I dropped my ball just in front of my feet, taking a few steps back. Damn, Joe knocked it out of the way but at least it had gone in the right direction. 

"Good try Sauli." Coach said.

I nodded then made my way to the back of the line. Tommy wrapped his arm around me.

"You do get better at striking every time we do this." he said. "Your strength is with defence anyway."

I laughed.

"Nobody is able to stop you from scoring." I said.

"That's probably because I'm good." Tommy said trying to act smug.

The rest of the class seemed to do pretty well when trying to score. Apart from a few people Joe was able to save many of the goals; we had a lot to thank him for as he was the reason why when we played another team they rarely scored. The class seemed to fly by but nobody's goal seemed to be as on point and precise as Tommy's. 

Then it came to Adam's turn...

He dropped the ball from his trembling hands and onto the floor. I'd never seen a kid look so nervous before, it was only a penalty shootout not an actual game.

Adam took a few steps back and then made a small run to kick the ball...

Shit. Adam tripped over the ball and fell flat on his face. An immense about of laughter seemed to come from the whole team, but I didn't find it funny.

"Ok that just made my day!" Tommy shouted in-between his tears of laughter.

Adam pushed himself onto his knees and stood up. He was covered in mud, all over his shorts, legs, arms, chest and even his right cheek. The mud was splattered all along his skin and some of it was dripping off.

"No worries Adam, go clean up." Coach said placing a hand on Adam's shoulder. 

Adam shook him off and then made his way inside.

I sighed. Why could nothing ever seem to go Adam's way?

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

"Ok guys great practise today, I'll see you all tomorrow."

We all made our way back inside and into the changing room. Adam was nowhere around and his backpack and clothes were no longer where he left them, I guess he went to the toilets to clean up.

The rest of the guys got ready putting back on their sports trousers and jackets and quickly wiping the sweat from their foreheads with their individual towels.

I sat on the bench by the lockers taking in deep breaths. I wiped my forehead with my towel but it seemed to do no good. Tommy sat next to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok man?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit hot that's all." I said fanning myself with my hand.

"Oh ok, hey why don't you take a quick shower?" 

"Good idea." I said. "Tell Miss Ebony where I am and sign me out."

"Sure." Tommy said.

"Thanks." I said as Tommy and the rest of the guys picked up their backpacks and left the changing room. 

I stood up opening my backpack and taking out my shower gel. I always kept it with me; you'd never know when you'd need it. 

I walked over to the small cupboard and pulled out one of the large towels. I quickly removed all of my clothes even my pants and walked over to the showers. I walked over to the first shower cubicle and flung my clothes and towel over the door, balancing them there. I opened the door of the cubicle and walked in closing it behind me. I turn the shower on and turned down the temperature so the shower was more cool than hot.

I flipped open the lid of the shower gel and squirted a small amount of the contents of the bottle onto my hand, then rubbing my hands together and running them along my body, cleaning all areas. I felt better.

Suddenly I heard a clicking sound coming from the door. I turned around instantly without even thinking. Adam was standing there, a towel and bottle of shower gel in his hand, his eyes were wide and his mouth open. I looked down at myself. 

Shit.

I'd forgotten I was completely naked.

"Um...I'm...I'm...so sorry." Adam blurted out, his words shaky. "Sorry... sorry."

He closed the door quickly before I had a chance to say anything. I turned back around to face the shower trying to take in what had just happened.

Adam had seen my dick. He'd seen my fucking dick on full display! 

I washed the remainder of the shower gel off my body and then put my head in my hands. What the hell? Urgh why had I turned around so fast? I'd probably just given Adam the biggest shock of his life.

Then I heard the shower turn on from the cubicle next to mine. I had never felt so embarrassed and awkward. But Adam was just carrying on like nothing had happened; I guess I should just do the same.

"Sauli."

I froze. Did someone just say my name or had I imagined it? They hadn't said it too loud but it definitely sounded like my name.

"Sauli." 

It wasn't even being said normally, it was being moaned. My eyes went wide when I realised it must be Adam. What the fuck?

I turned the switch on the side of the shower, the water started to come through in a much smaller quantity making not as much noise, so I could hear what Adam was saying.

"Sauli, mmmm Sauli, shit."

Adam was whispering what he was saying probably so I couldn’t hear him, yet I could.

"S-Sauli, mmmm fuck, Sauli."

My heart was pounding in my chest. I bit my lip giggling quietly to myself. Was Adam jacking himself off?

Thoughts of Adam started spiralling around in my head. Sauli imagine Adam rubbing against you, holding you close and whispering sweet 'I love you's' to you. Then he would run his fingers through your hair and kiss you passionately... Sauli stop.

I put my hand up to my cheeks. They felt like they were on fire, was I blushing? I started panting, I couldn't help it. I looked down at myself seeing that I had an erection forming... shit.

"Sauli, Sauli, fuck Sauli." 

Adam was jerking off while saying my name, and honestly it was hot.

Then I heard Adam switch his shower off, followed by the sound of his feet walking out from the cubicle and a few minutes later he had left the changing room.

Although Adam saying my name was extremely creepy it somehow turned me on and it was extremely... sexy.

Was I attracted to Adam? No... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review/comment/kudos or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx ;)


	6. A party to remember.

Adam's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. Sauli was big... really big. For someone who was much shorter in height compared to myself I didn't think his penis would be that big, but hey it was a weird yet kinda lovely surprise. I was big myself but then again I was tall, stereotypical to think that just because you're tall you have a large penis. Well that was true for me anyway. 

Then afterwards I had started masturbating in the shower cubicle next door. After laying my eyes on Sauli's member I came out in a cold flush and started sweating uncontrollably. I could feel it... I just needed to be touched. Urgh, I had been such a horny mess. 

So that was the happenings of yesterday after school, but seeing Sauli today at school wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. The way Sauli was smiling at me though... I think he heard me moaning his name while I was jacking off. That was the plan... well kinda. But still it was embarrassing that he heard, I just got too into the moment. 

Lessons today: Maths had been no different I was still struggling with trying to understand what Miss Ebony was saying. I'd done some more for my painting for Art. Lunch I sat alone and then ran into the toilets vomiting, what a surprise. Then Gym everyone laughed at me as soon as I entered the changing room, some people calling me 'mud boy'. Everyone laughed apart from Sauli; he gave me the cutest smile ever. 

I was in my room, lying on my bed thinking about Sauli. Damn, he's so beautiful. Then I sighed realising what would be happening later on tonight.

Tommy's birthday party. 

He had spent pretty much the whole day reminding everyone about the party. He would make sure that I was in the room when he told everyone. Yeah, I was the only one who hadn't been invited. Even if I had been invited I wouldn't have gone. I wasn't going to spend time with people who hated me. I'd rather spend my time alone at home... it was Friday afternoon. 

Since I'd had that argument with my parents after my first day back at school there had been no real contact between us. I'd come back from school, open the door, and then run straight upstairs. I would come down after a few hours to get some food and then I would take that upstairs to eat. My parents were ashamed of me; they were ashamed that their only child wanted to be human. I was surprised that they hadn't chucked me out yet. Although, my mom did apologise for slapping me. However, she still thought that I was being pathetic for wanting to be human and not excepting what I truly was.

I hadn't told them that I had overheard their conversation about me possibly being a maximum Animal. Their conversation had scared the shit out of me. The way they had described what I could become gave me nightmares. It really did, I hadn't had a decent night’s sleep in weeks.

I snuggled my head more into my pillow, I could fall asleep right now. I had no idea what I would end up doing this weekend. Probably nothing, none of my teachers had set me any homework. I sighed standing up from my bed. I hadn't had any food at lunch as everything on the menu today was something that I knew made me vomit. I opened my bedroom door slowly and walked out.

Even upstairs the odour was strong. The smell of blood and dead meat lingered in the air. My parents had been on a feed fest a lot lately. They would come home in the middle of the night and wake me because of how much noise they made just by simply opening the front door. They would then eat whatever they had caught having a midnight snack.

I stood for a few minutes on the top step of the stairs, rethinking if it was a good idea to go downstairs.

I might as well...

I slowly walked downstairs, the living room was empty. I walked over and into the kitchen only to be greeted by by mother.

"You hungry?" she asked, sitting at the table, a plate of meat in front of her. Luckily it was the meat I had bought her from the supermarket yesterday.

I shrugged.

"Adam, please talk to me." she said.

"About what?" I whispered.

"Anything." she said.

"Ok, well where's dad?" I asked pouring myself a glass of milk from out of the fridge.

"He got a call earlier, they wanted him to go to headquarters for something." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know." my mom said, but she said it a bit too quickly. My mom knew exactly where dad was but she wouldn't tell me. Why?

I sighed turning around and ready to make my way back to my room, but mom began speaking again.

"I am here for you, I don't want us to lose contact. Not as we get closer to your change."

I huffed.

"Why does that always end up being brought up into conversation?" I asked taking a sip of my milk. So far milk had been one of the only things I was able to keep down. 

"Because we're getting closer everyday Adam, you need to accept that it's going to happen." she said calmly.

"I just wish I could pause my life." I said leaving my glass of half-finished milk on the kitchen table and walking out the kitchen silently.

I heard my mom let out a sigh as I made my way back up the stairs and into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. That had been one of the longest conversations I'd had with my mother in weeks, yet to anyone else that conversation had been pretty short. I could tell that she cared for me... well I think she did deep down.

I looked over at the clock in my room, 5pm. Tommy's party would be starting soon. Tommy had said to everyone at school about an alcohol limit and that he wanted the party to not finish that late for 'specific reasons' yet he didn't actually tell anyone what these reasons were. I was shocked, Tommy seemed like the kind of guy who would want to get drunk and have a party right into the early hours of the morning. Yet his party seemed that it would be pretty tamed. 

I sighed. I kind of wish I could be there. I heard it was a Halloween fancy dress party even though Halloween was still just over two weeks away. I wonder what costume Sauli would be wearing... he would look adorable in whatever he chose.

 

Sauli's POV: 

I knocked on Tommy's front door carefully holding the pre-wrapped painting in my hands. I was so excited for him to see it. Tommy had hung a banner across the front door saying 'Happy 18th Birthday' in bold, blue letters.

Tommy answered pulling me into a hug.

"Hey man, thanks for coming round early. Everyone else should be arriving soon." he said.

" Hey don't squish my gift." I said with a laugh.

Tommy let go of me quickly taking a few steps back.

"Sorry." he said smiling. "By the way your costume is rad! I'd go as far to say that it's just as good as mine."

Tommy and I had decided to dress up as zombie soccer players. We had both painted our faces a mix of greens, browns and black to fit in with the whole zombie look. We had ripped our spare sports kits in various places to add that scary look to our costumes. 

"Well thanks. We do well with pulling off the look of zombies." I said.

"Agreed, now come on in." Tommy said leaning his arm out, inviting me in.

I walked into the house and straight into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. I noticed Tommy already had a massive pile of presents in the corner of the room, half opened and half wrapped. Tommy walked into the living room, followed by his mom who had a rucksack flung over her shoulder.

"Hey Sauli." she said.

"Hey Dia, how are you?" I asked.

"Good thanks and yourself?"

"I'm good too." I said smiling.

"Good to hear." she said turning to face Tommy. "I'm going to be gone all night sweetie, massive vamp sighting apparently up North so I'm making my way up there to help."

"Ok mom, you be careful." Tommy said pulling his mom into a hug.

As long as I'd know Tommy he'd only ever had his mom, she was the one who had brought him up. Dia was a lovely lady and an excellent hunter; it was obvious that Tommy inherited his skills from her.

"I'll be fine." she said. "I've got my tools and weapons, anyway you boys enjoy the party. After everything that's happened, you guys need something like this."

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

"Oh and don't get too drunk." she said holding up a warning finger to Tommy. "I shouldn't even let you be drinking as you're under age."

Tommy laughed.

"I promise. Anyway, I've informed everyone about the alcohol limit and also if anyone comes dressed as a vampire then they get kicked out."

Dia leaned forward kissing Tommy on his forehead then stroked his cheek; trying to be careful not to mess up Tommy's make up.

"I'm so proud of you." she whispered.

Tommy looked down at the floor.

"Mom don’t embarrass me in front of Sauli."

I laughed.

Dia gave Tommy one final kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back early tomorrow morning." she said.

Tommy nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

Dia left the house, closing the front door behind her. 

Tommy sighed then took a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Hey, she'll be fine." I said, reassuring Tommy.

"I know, she's got the strength to pin down even full grown male vamps." he replied.

I laughed handing him my present wrapped in blue paper and also his birthday card.

"Happy birthday." I said.

Tommy unwrapped my present quickly but carefully. Tommy knew every year I would paint him something, the surprise was that he never knew what. Once he had ripped off all the paper and made a small mess of it on the floor, he wouldn't take his eyes off my painting. I had put it in a silver frame for him.

"Dude... I don't even know what to say." he said.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked nervous.

"I love it! I mean... I can't speak. Sauli it's perfect, seriously." he said putting his arm around me.

"I'm glad you like it, I've been working on it for weeks."

Tommy glided his fingers carefully over the painting, examining each and every detail. The painting: of both me and Tommy with my arm around him and him holding his guitar, the result had come out exactly how I wanted it. I'd always paint my friends something for their birthday as I know that would mean more to them then some stupid little gift. But when it came to Tommy I would always paint him something with extra detail, something which was more of a challenge for me. Only the best for my best friend.

He pulled me into a hug with teary eyes.

"I don't deserve you as a friend." he whispered.

"Shut up you douche bag, of course you do." I said. "Stop crying! It's your birthday."

Tommy quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand then rested my painting on the small table in front of us.

"You're gonna be a world famous artist one day Sauli." he said.

"Well that is my dream." I said.

Tommy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It will come true." he said. 

I smiled.

"Come and take a look at this." he said grabbing hold of my wrist, lifting me off the sofa and dragging me to the kitchen. My mouth went wide as soon as I laid my eyes on his kitchen table. There was a massive buffet crowding the whole of the table. Delicious food such as: Pizza's, salad, cookies, brownies, doughnuts, ham sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, chicken wings, sausage rolls and much more. Tommy must have spent a fortune, considering he was catering for fifty people.

I couldn't help but smile when I laid my eyes on Tommy's birthday cake. It was in the shape of a red guitar. I leaned down slightly noticing that the cake was enclosed with whipped cream and strawberry jam. Delicious. But what shocked me the most was that it was about a metre in size! That had to be a world record of the biggest birthday cake, but I guess Tommy had to have a crazily big one so everyone he had invited would be able to have a piece.

"It looks sooooooo good Tommy." I said, emphasising the 'so'.

"Thanks, all I have to do is cook the pizzas and take the booze out the fridge and we're done."

I nodded.

"Where the fuck did you get that metre long birthday cake?" I asked shocked.

"Mom arranged it, so I have no idea."

I laughed.

"So what time did you tell everyone to get here for?" I asked.

"Six." he said.

I pulled my phone out my pocket checking the time. It was 5.55pm.

Soon afterwards Tommy's guests arrived one by one, there was around fifty people in all. I'd heard the freshman’s at lunch time saying they would try and sneak in, yeah right. But it seemed that more people had arrived then Tommy had originally invited, but he said it was fine. He probably only said that as they brought gifts for him.

Tommy greeted them and then led them into the living room. Everyone was dressed in different costumes. People had come dressed as devils, witches, cats, fairies, zombies and werewolves. Sadly two guests had decided to come dressed as vampires. Tommy had no choice but to tell them to get lost, he had made it clear no vamps at the party; they hadn't even bought him a gift, how rude.

Tommy opened the rest of his gifts and gave his thanks to everyone. He blasted the music out of the speakers and soon the house became alive and the party was underway. Everyone helped themselves to food and we sat eating. The food was delicious, proper party food. We gathered around the kitchen table as best as we could even though it was a tight squeeze. Tommy made us sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. 

The house was buzzing, the music was blasting; some amazing rock music with stunning guitar solos, and people were having a great time. Some people were in the back garden... I'm not even going to go into what they were doing. Others were busy dancing, some people were still eating and a small group of people were playing spin the bottle in the centre of the living room, Tommy had joined in on that. He saw me looking and ushered me over. A space was made within the circle and I sat down cross legged placing my beer bottle to one side. 

"So what you guys playing with spin the bottle?" I asked.

"Well you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss, simples." Tommy said.

"Ok, so there's a chance that I'm gonna have to kiss a girl." I said.

Looking around the circle I noticed that a few girls’ faces lit up when I said that. My friends respected my sexuality but I knew deep down some of the girls wished that I was straight.

"Well why don't you wait and see." Tommy said pointing at the bottle. "It's your turn."

I sighed. Lifting an eyebrow as I looked at Tommy, I spun the bottle quick and sharp. Honestly, I didn't want the bottle to land on anyone that was here, and it wouldn't feel right kissing a girl; but I guess I had no choice. After all this was only a game. The only person I wouldn't mind kissing sadly wasn't here... Adam.

Shit. The bottle landed pointing at Anna. She actually screamed with excitement then shook her red hair out of her face. She crawled over to me quickly and sat on my lap. She smelt of booze, there was a possibility that she had gone over the limit. She pushed her boobs up against my chest.

"I've been waiting for this since I've been able to pronounce your name." she slurred.

Yep, she was definitely drunk. 

"Your skin is so soft." she said giggling as she stroked my cheek.

"Just get it over with." I hissed but keeping my voice to a minimum.

"Look whose sulky." she said.

Anna had come dressed as a devil, probably as the costume went with her hair colour. Honestly though her costume made her look like a slut. Her mascara was runny and her lipstick had been smeared so she looked like she had a clown mouth.

She jerked forward plunging her tongue into her mouth. All I could taste was the bitterness of whatever alcohol she had been drinking. I tried to kiss back but it was hard. I wasn't attracted to her at all, well obviously because I liked guys, but that taste on her tongue was making me feel sick. I tried to pull away but she just tightened her grip around my neck pulling me even closer.

I went along with it for a few minutes kissing her back and soon she began to relax, this was my chance. I pushed her off; she slid off my lap and landed on the floor with a quiet thud. I stood up quickly picking up my beer bottle, she looked up at me snarling. I was about to tell Tommy that Anna had gone over the limit but when I looked over to where he was sitting he was leaned over with his tongue in Chloe's mouth. Her blonde pony tied back neatly, she had come dressed as a cat. I was slightly shocked that Tommy was kissing her, he had been so forward with saying that the only girl there had ever been for him was Jess. Maybe he had finally moved on. I turned away quickly not really wanting to see the rest of their making out session.

I sighed taking another sip from my beer bottle, I wasn't completely sure how many I had drunk but I was pretty sure it was in the limit Tommy had set. I walked over to the corner of the room standing there for however long it was. The drinking game continued with most of the soccer team joining in. 

I really wish Adam was here. Tommy was too busy with Chloe and everyone else seemed to be making out with someone... that was everyone apart from me. I walked back into the kitchen grabbing as many bottles of beer as I could; I wasn't too fussed if I went over the limit. I just needed to drown my sorrows... but was this really the answer?  
I sighed. I just wanted to see Adam.

 

Adam's POV:

I was sitting in my room at my desk with my pen in my hand busily tapping away. I always did that when I was deep in thought. I had my journal open in front of me. I was stuck on my lyrics for my song 'Whataya Want From Me.' I had some of the next part planned but I wasn't sure what would fit afterwards. I wanted to get Whataya Want From Me finished as I'd already started a few other songs. 

"Yeah, it's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful and there's nothing wrong with you..." 

I wasn't too bothered if my parents heard me singing. They never seemed to come up and ask me about it. Even at my old school they had shown little interest when I performed in the school plays. Then again I would never let them be part of the audience. As soon as the auditorium lights would go down who knows what they would do? They would probably bite and drink the whole of the audience dry before the show had started.

I sat there scribbling different ideas in my journal but rubbing them out straight afterwards. Nothing that I could think of seemed to go with the first line.

"Urgh, I'm such a freak." I whispered to myself putting my head in my hands. "Well maybe Sauli cares about me. The way he was there for me after I vomited, he looked after me perfectly."

Then a light bulb went off in my head. Yes I've got it!

"It's me, I'm a freak, but thanks for lovin' me, cause you're doing it perfectly."

I finally had it! The whole song was complete. I closed my journal with the biggest smile on my face. Now I could take a break and work on my other songs the next chance I got.

"Oh." I said suddenly.

My stomach was rumbling, I guess I was hungry. Food wasn't the answer though; I had vomited once again since being back from school. I sighed, pushing my chair away from my desk. I stood up slowly walking over to my bedroom door, then closing it behind me. I walked quickly down the stairs. My mom was in the living room lying on the sofa. I looked over to see she was reading. I smiled noticing she was reading one of her favourite novels, she had read it at least a thousand times and that wasn't even an exaggeration. It was a story about two vampires who had fallen in love after the male vampire had saved the female vampire from a trap that she had been in... typical lovey dovey rubbish if I was honest.

I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge door my mouth went wide. All I could see was bottles of blood and packets of un-opened meat.

Shit.

"We're all out of milk." I shouted so my mom could hear me.

"Sweetie, sorry I forgot to say. You had the last amount earlier." she replied looking up from her book.

"I'll go to the store and get some. It's only one of a few things I can keep down at the moment."

"Honey, I can go for you."

I closed the fridge door, and then walked back into the living room over to mom sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Mom don't be silly." I said. "You'll puke when you come into contact with all that human food."

Mom laughed.

"I know, but I don't feel that it's right if you go out, considering your condition."

I let out a huff.

"I'll be fine." I said. "I'll be back in like thirty minutes or so."

Mom nodded.

"Well be quick." she said giving me a stern look, then handing me some money.

"Yes mom." I said standing up from the sofa and walking over to the front door.

I took my coat off the coat peg, letting my arms slip into the sleeves slowly. Damn, I love this coat. I let the money slide into my coat pocket.

I turned around to face my mom.

"I'll be back before you know it." I said closing the front door behind me.

I took my phone out my jean pocket, unlocking it and then looking at the time. It was 7:30pm. The store would still be open. As I started walking to the store I couldn't help but think about Sauli. I wondered what he was doing at Tommy's party right now; I hoped he was having fun.

The store was pretty small in size but it had all the essentials. I didn't even both with picking up a basket. I walked straight over to the fridges and pulled out the largest bottle of milk they had, that should last me a few days. I also decided to get two small bottles of mineral water. Water from the tap was ok but mineral water tasted much better.

I walked over to the counter quickly paying for my things. I handed over the money to the shop assistant who placed all my items into a bag and then handed me my change, I then left. I started to make my way home.

I had barely walked down my own road when I noticed the road to the other side of my mine, the name of that road sounded familiar, I had heard it somewhere. Then it clicked, it was the road Tommy lived on. I had no intention of gate crashing his party, but it wouldn't harm to just have a look from the outside... would it?

I shrugged.

"Fuck it." I said under my breath. 

I crossed the road quickly and made my way down the road. It was obvious straight away which house was Tommy's. The house which was blasting music and the lights were flashing, that had to be his house. I shook my head the whole time as I approached the house. I stood right outside the gate, but then my eyes locked with a figure who was sitting on the front door step...

"Sauli?" I said confused.

I opened the gate quickly then walked over to him. As I got closer it was confirmed that it was Sauli sitting on the door step. He had a whole set of beer bottles in front of him, there was four bottles but Sauli could have easily had more. I sat next to him on the step.

"Sauli." I said wrapping my arm around him.

His eyes flickered until they were fully open.

"Adam?" he whispered.

"Hey, you don't look so good..." I said.

Sauli pushed his finger up against my lips to silence me, his finger felt so soft.

"Ssssshhhh." he said giggling.

Shit. He was completely wasted.

"Sauli how many did you have?" I asked.

"I d-don't remember, Adam I don't feel s-so good." he said, his words slurred.

"I'm gonna make you feel better, ok?" 

I un-wrapped my arm from around Sauli for just a second. I opened up my carrier bag and pulled out one of the bottles of water. I unscrewed the cap and pressed the bottle to Sauli's lips. He opened his mouth slightly; I re-wrapped my around him. I held the bottle in front of Sauli's mouth as he began to drink small amounts of the water. I stopped once the water was nearly empty.

"You feel any better?" I asked.

Sauli nodded.

"You were masturbating yesterday, because you saw my dick." he said quickly.

I looked down at the ground for a second, I was slightly embarrassed. 

"Yeah I did, I couldn't help it." I said looking directly into his eyes.

Wow. They were really beautiful. The most beautiful blue I'd ever seen.

Sauli giggled.

"I heard you moaning my name." he said.

"Yeah that too, I did it because I find you crazily attractive."

"Honestly?" 

I nodded. Why was I telling Sauli all of this? He was beginning to sober up slightly.

"Honestly." I said.

Sauli smiled biting his bottom lips and beginning to blush.

This is your chance Adam, if you don't do it now you might not get another chance. Even if he rejects you at least you tried!

I leaned forward pushing my lips against Sauli's. Sauli made no hesitation and opened his mouth giving me permission to enter. I didn't care that all I could taste was booze, but Sauli's lips were gentle and soft, that's what mattered. Sauli wrapped his hand around the back of my head pulling me closer. I wrapped both my hands around the sides of his face, caressing his cheeks.

"Sauli!"

I pulled away instantly. I knew that voice, Tommy was coming. I could hear his footsteps coming from around the back of the house.

"I should go." I said. "Keep the water."

I stood up quickly and ran out the gate all the way home. I didn't want to see the disappointment on Sauli's face, I knew he would have wanted more and honestly so did I. The way I had just got up and left like that was unfair but I couldn't risk Tommy seeing me. Imagine if he'd seen me and Sauli kiss, that would have been a disaster. I made my way up to my front door taking in a deep breath before I entered. I walked in quietly closing the door behind me.

"You ok?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

I walked over to the fridge, inserting the milk and water into the different fridge compartments. 

I walked over to my mom kissing her softly on her forehead.

"I'm gonna have an early night." I said,

"Ok, well your dad won't be back probably until tomorrow afternoon, he can't risk coming home tomorrow morning."

I nodded then made my way up the stairs.

"Goodnight." I shouted.

"Goodnight sweetie." my mom replied.

As I closed my bedroom door behind me I couldn't stop smiling. Had that really just happened? I'd kissed Sauli! 

I just wished I hadn't run off like that... but Tommy was coming so I had no choice. I quickly got changed for bed and then drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

 

Sauli's POV:

I was still in a daydream after Adam kissed me. His lips were so tender and soft. He had kissed me hadn't he? Yes he had, I wasn't dreaming. I was beginning to sober up slightly. I don't even remember why I had decided to go over Tommy's set limit, maybe I was just having a dark moment... 

I looked down at the floor noticing the bottle of water that Adam had left me.

"Finally, there you are Sauli." 

Tommy came into view. He had run around the corner of the house. His hair was ruffled slightly and some of his face make up was smudged. I guess he had some good times with Chloe while I had been out here completely whacked.

"Dude, are you drunk?" he asked.

I looked down not even wanting to make eye contact with him.

Tommy sighed. He walked over to me, wrapping my arm around his neck and lifting me up so I was standing. He walked me round the back of the house, helping me to try and keep my balance. My vision was still blurry and my ears were ringing from the mix of the alcohol and also the loud music.

Tommy walked me through the kitchen not hanging around to tell anyone what was up with me. He walked me up the stairs one step at a time and then into his room. Luckily no drunken couples had decided to use Tommy’s room. He had told them that upstairs was out of bounds and they should use the bathroom downstairs if they needed to. I dropped onto his bed; my head was starting to hurt. I lay on my back, snuggling my head into the pillow.

"How did you go over the limit Sauli?" he asked.

"I d-don't know, I think I just got too much into the party spirit, I'm s-sorry." I said, my words still slurred but since Adam had given me the water I felt much better.

Tommy huffed.

"The only reason why I'm not kicking you out is because you're my best friend. You should have known better than this, I mean come on you're a hunter and you know that over doing the alcohol makes you more vulnerable." he said.

"I know." I whispered. "But you do realise that at least half of your guests are completely drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know." Tommy said. "I've kicked some of them out, but some of the others I've just forced water down their throats to try and get them to sober up and it seems to be working."

"Tommy, go back downstairs and enjoy your party."

Tommy nodded.

"You have a few hours sleep here and come back and join us when you feel better, I'll leave the light off." he said.

I smiled as Tommy left the room.

I turned on my side and fell into a calm, peaceful sleep... but my mind seemed to wonder off and dream about Adam.

 

I woke up what seemed to be a few hours later. I had finally sobered up. Someone was brushing my cheek with the back of their hand.

"Adam." I moaned.

Shit. Where had that come from? Now I was the one moaning names...

"Sorry but there's no Adam here." the voice said.

I opened my eyes wide in alarm; I didn't recognise the voice at all. It wasn't Tommy or any of the guys and it definitely wasn't any of the girls. The voice was male.

I spun off from my side, landing flat on my back on the bed.

The figure climbed on top of me faster than a second. Another figure stood at the top of the bed forcing my arms above my head, using his hands to pin down my wrists. Both of them were incredibly strong. The figure on top of me used his own weight to pin down my legs, I couldn't move at all. The only thing I could move was my head but the figure on top of me had begun stroking my cheeks. I looked at both figures, both male and both young and I didn't recognise them at all. They definitely hadn't been at the party tonight.

Were they going to rape me?...

The figure on top of me leaned forward smiling the biggest grin at me; I looked up noticing the male who was holding down my wrists also had the same grin on his face. Then I noticed exactly who or what they were...

Fangs. They both had fucking fangs!

"You're Ratliff's best mate, right? Sauli Koskinen?" the one who was on top of me asked.

I didn't answer. I began struggling, trying to break free from their grasp, it didn't work. They were vamps; they had me exactly where they wanted me.

"Well in the summer, Ratliff killed my whole family. He exposed them to the sunlight so they were in massive agony and had incredibly horrific burns... do you want to know what he did then? He killed each and every one of them. He shot them all with a silver bullet straight through each of their dead, un-beating hearts. You know that even though our hearts don't beat anymore the bullet can still kill us, silver is deadly to vamps."

I nodded.

"Well what do you expect?" I snarled. "I'm a hunter too, I do know these things."

"Word is out though that you've been out of the game for over a year." he said stroking my cheek, digging his nail in my skin slightly but not enough that I would bleed. "How can you be even sure that you can still hunt?"

He had a point. I hadn't picked up a weapon or even planned a hunt in over a year. Even though me, mom and dad had only recently come back into the life we hadn't been asked to help with any hunts, not yet anyway.

I started panting, my heart beat was getting faster I could tell. The creature that made my skin crawl was on top of me, holding me down. While another of them had my arms pinned above my head.

"Your heat beat's racing." he said gliding his hands over my chest. “I love it when that happens.”

"Fuck you." I said.

"Hey that's not nice." he said edging closer towards me.

"Tommy Joe Ratliff will pay for what he's done. Do you know what is worse than killing all his loved ones?" he asked.

I stayed quiet.

"Changing them into one of us." he sniggered.

I took in a deep breath.

"Tommy!" I screamed.

The vamp slapped his hand over my mouth to silence me. It was no use, the music was still blasting and Tommy wouldn't be able to hear me. 

"Now I start my revenge." he said letting his fangs slide from out of his gums. "You look cute in your costume."

He yanked my head to the side exposing my neck. He moved his hand away from my mouth but I didn't scream again, something inside me was stopping another scream from escaping from my mouth.

He moved even closer leaving small, wet kisses along my neck. I watched in fear, I couldn't help but stare into his yellow, piercing, animal eyes. I had seen these eyes many times before, but not in a really long time.

"Your skin is so soft." he whispered. "And I can tell you've been drinking which makes this much easier, well for me anyway. This change will hurt you, a lot."

My body was trembling, I closed my eyes trying to block out my surroundings, tears streaming down my cheeks.

So this was it. I was about to be turned into the creature I had hunted most of my life, the thing I hated the most in this entire world. I wouldn't even experience the pre-vamp stage I would be turned straight into a full grown vampire... what if I was turned into a maximum Animal? That would only happen if this vampire, the one who was about to bite me was a maximum.

Suddenly the door slammed open. 

"You bastards get off him right now!"

Suddenly the vamp that was holding down my wrists let go and ran out the room, running down the stairs before Tommy had a chance to stop him.

The other vampire who was on top of me was millimetres away from my neck but he pulled away, growling as he freed my body and stood up from the bed. Trying to come over the shock of nearly being turned into one of them I opened my eyes slowly noticing Tommy was standing in the doorway.

He walked in turning on the light switch. The vamp hissed and snarled in pain from the exposure to the light. Tommy pulled out a gun from his pocket. My eyes went wide, I didn't realise Tommy had one at hand. 

Tommy held the gun to the vamp.

"He's a maxi." Tommy said. "Hello Joe."

The vamp, whose name I knew now was Joe licked his lips and then let out a laugh.

"Hello Tommy." he said. 

"I knew I'd see you sooner than later, you were the only vamp I was unfortunate to wipe out from that nest."

"You killed my whole family Tommy, now I get my revenge." Joe said exposing his fangs once again.

Tommy ran up to Joe pushing him against the wall, holding the gun to his chest.

"It's loaded with silver bullets." Tommy said. "Try anything and I'll use it."

The vampire snarled.

"I would kill you right now but if you haven't noticed it's my birthday today, and I have a ton of innocent people downstairs who don't need to see a dead body on the floor."

The vampire licked his lips when Tommy said the words 'ton of innocent people'.

"I knew this was the house where you lived and I knew it was your birthday." Joe said. "The only reason I was drawn to your house was because I could smell another vamps presence here that's all, I wanted to know who it was."

"Well that smell would have been your friend." Tommy said, pushing the gun closer to Joe's chest.

"No, that was Callum and he's a full grown maxi like me. I smelt pre-vamp."

"Well you're wrong." Tommy said.

Joe shrugged.

"I've never been wrong before." he said.

Tommy relaxed his grip and let Joe go.

"Get out of here." Tommy said.

Joe pushed past Tommy and made his way over to the bedroom door. He turned back to face Tommy standing in the doorway.

"They'll be a next time." he said.

"And when there is, I'll kill you." Tommy said.

"Your poor, weak family will pay Ratliff." Joe said.

Joe then left the room and made his way down the stairs. 

Tommy walked over to the window, watching Joe walk down the road and out of sight. Once Joe was finally gone Tommy ran over to me. I hadn't moved the whole time, my body still in shock. Tommy pulled me up into a sitting position and kept turning my head from side to side repeatedly looking for bite marks.

"I was just in time." Tommy said pulling me into a hug. "I don't know what I would have done if he'd actually bitten and changed you."

I rested my head on Tommy's shoulder, my breathing finally going back to normal.

"One second, I’ll be right back." he said standing up quickly and walking downstairs.

I heard Tommy completely mute the music and then tell everyone that the party was over. Everyone downstairs was whining and upset that the party was over. It was hard to believe that this whole time while I had been bound to the bed and nearly changed into a vampire everyone else was downstairs having a great time. I could hear Tommy thanking everyone as they left. Soon the house became silent. 

 

It had been a few hours since the scary events that had took place earlier. Me and Tommy had both changed out of our costumes, washed the makeup off our faces and now we were dressed in our PJ's. We'd called Tommy's mom and also my mom and dad. They had been completely shocked but were happy that I was ok. Tommy had asked if I would spend the night at his so he could look after me, our parents had all agreed. Besides, I'd prefer to stay with Tommy if I hadn't then he would be on his own tonight and Joe could come back. 

I was sat downstairs on Tommy's sofa with my hands in my lap. We'd spent the last few hours tidying the house. We'd washed up all the plates and thrown any rubbish into a big, black rubbish bag. Surprisingly, there hadn't been that much rubbish. Even though the house had been full of people they hadn't left that much mess. I was still pretty shaken up about what had happened in Tommy's bedroom.

But in a more positive light Adam had kissed me. Adam fucking Lambert had kissed me! I would have to thank him at school on Monday for helping sober me up. I might thank him for the kiss too... I hadn't told Tommy about Adam though, I wouldn't know what he would do to him if he found out Adam had been here.

Tommy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room taking a seat next to me on the sofa; he was holding a glass of water in his hands. He gave it to me showing a smile.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Sauli." Tommy said. "You don't blame yourself for what happened earlier, do you?"

I bit my bottom lip.

"I should have fought them off." I said.

"There were two vamps though Sauli, you couldn't have done that alone. Not pinned down like that."

I nodded.

"Tommy can I ask you a serious question?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Sure, you know you always can."

"What would you have done if that vampire had turned me?" I asked.

Tommy sighed. He didn't answer me straight away, he was thinking.

"Honestly, I would have killed you there and then." he said. "I couldn't stand by and watch you go through that pain you experience when changing, and then live your life as one of them."

I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" Tommy asked confused.

"For saving my life earlier and because that's exactly what I would want you to do, I swear Tommy if you ever let me live my life as one of them, the real me, the human me would never forgive you."

"I know." Tommy said simply. "And I'd hope you'd do the same for me."

"You have my word." I said. “So how did you know they were in there?”

“Luckily, I was half way up the stairs when I heard you scream. I’d just come up to check on you. So I ran into mom’s room and quickly pulled out her secret gun that she always keeps in there. Then I just waited for the right moment to enter.”

I nodded.

“And Chloe?” I asked.

“That was just a bit of fun Sauli, I don’t fancy her. My heart still belongs to Jess.”

I smiled.

“She would be so proud of you and everything you've achieved.” I said.

Tommy showed me a small smile.

I placed the glass of water on the table, it was empty. I'd drank all the contents of the glass. I looked at Tommy; he looked like he was deep in thought. 

"What you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just something Joe said." Tommy replied. "He said that he wanted revenge and obviously because you're my best friend he would go after you, but when he said he smelt pre-vamp I just don't get it."

I shrugged.

"Everyone here tonight was human." I said. "Although I'm sure more people turned up than you originally invited, maybe... one of them was a pre-vamp."

"Maybe Sauli, but everyone I came into contact with was definitely human, I can tell these things."

"I know." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But if Joe is really telling the truth, then what the hell was a pre-vamp doing on the premises? I mean they can't bite or change anyone so they couldn't have harmed anyone."

"Your guess is as good as mine Tommy."

Tommy sighed.

"If there was a pre-vamp here then I'm going to find out who it was, and when I do I'm going to kill them." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review/comment/kudos or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx ;)


	7. I wanted him, I needed him... but I could never have him.

Adam's POV:

As I made my way to school on this particular sunny Monday morning I couldn't help but smile. Thoughts of Sauli hadn't left my head all weekend. I couldn't wait to see him at school, but I was also slightly nervous that he would come up to me and tell me that the kiss on Friday was just a drunken mistake. That would break my heart...

What if he didn't even remember the kiss? He was pretty wasted.

Dad hadn't even come home at the weekend. Mom said that his business at the vamp headquarters had been extended for some weird reason and that he should be back tonight. Yet, she still hadn't told me why he had even gone in the first place. Dad never went to headquarters alone, since I'd known about vampires and the fact that I was one, mom had always gone with dad... I couldn't help but think they were hiding something from me.

I sighed.

Thoughts of Sauli then entered my head once again. That kiss. His lips had been so tender, so soft, so plump... so perfect. The way his tongue had connected with mine automatically sent chills down my spine and proved that there was a spark between us. Sauli's mouth had been so warm, it had been a pleasure to explore it. Once I'd entered I'd found it pretty hard to let go, only Tommy had broke that connection. Sauli showed no attempts to pull away either, I think, well I hoped that he had wanted it as much as I had.

The way he had pushed his finger up against my lips... shit, why hadn't I just sucked on his finger right there and then? His finger had been so delicate against my lips. I would have sucked it like a lollipop letting my tongue run over the whole of his finger... why was I acting like this?

His eyes were the most perfect blue I'd ever seen. So deep and meaningful like there was a hidden story behind them... but that story was not always as bright and beautiful as the colour of Sauli's eyes. There was something dark behind those eyes, possibly.

HIs entire face was like a pillow of softness. His cheeks were indescribable. They were like two soft peaches, firm yet soft. 

When I had wrapped my arm around him I felt at peace that I was keeping him warm even if it was just for a few minutes. He felt so small when I had my arm around him. I just wanted to pull him close and never let go but that was cut short thanks to Tommy.

Sadly I hadn't had the chance to explore Sauli's beautiful blonde locks but there could be a next time... right?

His natural scent was perfect. It had filled my nostrils and it had been complete heaven, even though his natural scent of what could only be described as fresh, spring flowers had sadly been mixed with the off putting smell of alcohol. 

As I made my way up the long path to the school building I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if Sauli had told the whole school about our kiss? No... he wouldn't do that, would he? I'd be permanently labelled a freak. I'd be labelled as the guy who made a move on one of the most popular guys in school because he was drunk. I tightened my grip on my backpack straps, pulling the bag even closer to my body.

As I walked past the increasing crowd of people I kept my head down, the same as always. No one would start on me if I kept my eye contact to the ground. That was the only thing my eyes ever saw when walking past all the students at my school, they just saw my boots. Hopefully one day I'd be able to walk up this path with my head held high. There was a chance that it could happen... but it was a long shot.

It was pathetic in a way because I looked down as I walked. I did make sure though to look up occasionally just so I wouldn't bump into anyone as I made my way closer to the school building. It was hell, it literally was hell on Earth for me. But then again once I turned into a fully grown vampire and eventually did die I knew that I would be destined for hell, even though my part human life had been sin-free mostly.

I sighed as I made it even closer to the front entrance of the school. I felt that today would be awkward even though it hadn't properly started yet. The distance between me and the jocks was decreasing with every step I took. I quickened my pace, it was always best to walk fast past them. I made my way quickly to the wall and let my backpack slip from off my shoulders and onto the wall. I then took a seat on the wall facing away from the school and directly at all of the students.

It made me sad that I couldn't fit in with not even one of the groups at this school. The geeks were a definite no, I wasn't smart in any of the subjects that they adored such as Maths. The jocks were a definite no as well, for three reasons. One, Tommy couldn't stand the sight of me so having to put up with me being part of his group would never happen. He would probably beat me until I passed out. Two, I wasn't good at any sports at all. Although I would say my skills in sports such as badminton and tennis were at an intermediate level, but soccer is just something I would never be able to play no matter how much training I went through. Three, Sauli was in that group. I would find it hard not to kiss him every single time I got close to him... amongst other things.

Shit.

I knew this would happen! Deep down inside me I knew this would happen! As soon as I looked up from the ground and straight at the jocks mine and Sauli's eyes locked with each other's immediately. It was hard to look away from his beautiful, blue eyes, I just wanted to swim in them. Luckily, Tommy was deep in conversation with the other guys, probably still boasting about his so-called amazing party that had happened on Friday. It seemed that nothing was going to break mine and Sauli's staring competition. It was a weird contrast of how just because he wasn't joining in on the conversation with the other boys he seemed out of place, lost, concerned and possibly even scared. Tommy was carrying his guitar over his back, I had nearly been at this school for two months and yet I still hadn't heard him play it.

I had to break my eye contact with Sauli...

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I gave Sauli a quick, shy smile and then returned my gaze to its original position of looking at the floor.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

Phew. Saved by the bell, literally. I leaned forward picking my backpack off the floor and swinging it over my shoulder. I quickly made my through the double doors before the crowd of people started to make their way in.

I ran up the stairs just wanting to eagerly sit at my desk in my homeroom. I came to a halt as soon as I was standing outside my homeroom; I was the first one here. Anna and Chloe weren't sat in their usual space at the back. I thought it was weird, no matter how early I had gotten to the homeroom those two had always been able to beat me to it. I guess today I had actually beaten them.

I shrugged.

Casually walking over to my desk and taking a seat I let my black coat slip from off my shoulders, I quickly hung it around the back of the chair. I opened the main pocket of my backpack and pulled out my journal. I had finished 'Whataya Want From Me' and since then I hadn't been able to stop singing it. I could actually see it being a number one hit... but I'd never seen a vampire be able to break it into the charts. We'd be killed as soon as someone human found out. 

I turned to the next page in my journal. It was a new song I had started called “Runnin”. It was a song about how I don't always follow my heart and that I can get dark sometimes. How I'm stuck in a vicious circle that only I can pull myself out of. Yet we all have the power to affect change. Well, that was the message I was trying to put across. 

I had only got the chorus done of Runnin'. It had took me most of the weekend to write. It was a way of trying to keep Sauli out of my head. It had worked, slightly. 

"My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. I've been standing here my whole life, everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realise..." I whispered under my breath.

I didn't sing it. I just said the words to myself as silently as I could, even though I was the only one in the classroom at the moment.

"It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling, save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right. Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin' from my heart."

I smiled. I was pretty happy with the chorus. I froze when I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and the rising volume of voices. I closed my journal and then slid it back into my backpack. I pulled out my maths book ready for when the lesson would start. The chatting didn't stop until every one of my classmates entered the room. Class mates? Better reword that to people in my class. None of these people were my mates. 

As soon as Tommy walked into the room everyone cheered. Everyone was talking to him all at once. They were saying things like "Dude that party rocked!", "When’s the next party?", "I hoped you liked my present.", "That was the best party I've ever been to."

Looking around at everyone no one seemed to still be hung over. I guess that most people had obliged with Tommy's alcohol limit... well apart from Sauli that was.

"Thanks everyone." Tommy said obviously loving the praise he was getting about his party.

Chloe ran up to him. Her hair tied back in its usual pony. She was trying to wrap her arms around Tommy but he kept pushing her off.

"Friday was just wow, so wow!" Chloe edged closer towards him. "So, does that make us official?"

Tommy shot her a look and pushed her harder; Chloe stumbled backwards but managed to control her balance.

"What?!" Tommy shouted. "Chloe I don't like you in that way."

Luckily because of the way Tommy and Chloe were standing I was able to see both of their reactions as they spoke to each other.

"But, we kissed." she whispered.

"And?" Tommy said with an edge to his tone. "It was my birthday, I'd had some drinks and I didn't really have full control over what I was doing."

I could hear Chloe whimpering. She was panting through her tears but then her pants became filled with anger. She was furious that Tommy had taken advantage of her but then again I expected nothing less of him. That was right up Tommy's street, poor Chloe.

She raised her hand in full anger and frustration. Slapping Tommy across his face before he had a chance to stop her. Chloe let out a huff; she wiped the tears from her eyes and then walked back to her usual desk sitting down and resting her head on the table, speaking to no one.

Tommy sighed while rubbing his cheek. The whole class had gone silent. Now Tommy was doing my classic trick of looking at the ground and making no eye contact with anyone. He was probably ashamed that he had just been shown up in front of the whole class.

It was none of my business anyway. I returned my gaze towards my maths book, flicking through the pages of all of my work. I pulled a face, to me it just looked like a load of scribble busily dancing across my page laughing in my face because I didn't understand any of it. 

"Hi."

I looked up noticing Sauli was standing at the edge of my desk. I couldn't help but stare at him. His beautiful blue eyes shining at me as he smiled.

"Hi." I whispered. I looked back at my maths book hoping that he would go away... even though I really didn't want him to. 

"Can I sit here?" he asked even though he had already pulled the chair from under the desk and sat down. 

"Sure." I replied.

"Before Miss Ebony arrives can we talk about Friday?"

Sauli looked at me with his face full of concern. He really did want to talk about Friday; I had no idea where to start.

"What's there to talk about?" 

I knew that Sauli would want to talk about that kiss. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said. 

"Sauli, I didn't mean to do it. It was a spare of the moment thing and I don't want you to think that I took advantage of you just because you were drunk. I hope you can forgive me." 

I practically blurted out all of my words. I was a nervous wreck and I'd nearly spilled about my in-dying love for Sauli.

"Shh, it's ok." Sauli reached for my hand and starting rubbing in circles around the back of it. "It was really nice, I liked it."

He winked at me.

Crap, I felt that small jerk in my pants. I had to control myself. I looked around the classroom quickly looking to see if anyone was looking at us. Everyone either seemed to be crowded around Tommy or Chloe. I guess me and Sauli were in our own world.

I looked down trying to hide my blushing cheeks. 

Sauli cupped my chin lifting my head up.

"Don't be embarrassed Adam." he said.

I giggled while biting my bottom lip.

I pushed Sauli's hand off mine when I saw Tommy approaching us. Sauli sighed probably because of the loss of contact. Tommy's cheek had gone red; I guess Chloe slapped him pretty hard.

"Sauli you comin' over? Miss Ebony will be here in a few minutes." he said.

"Um yeah, Tommy there's something I gotta tell you." Sauli said, he stood up grabbing Tommy's wrist and pulling him towards the back corner of the room. 

I looked in their direction as Sauli spoke to Tommy. I heard him mouth the words 'Friday', 'party', 'water', 'helped', 'Adam' and 'sorry.' What did Sauli have to be sorry for?

Tommy nodded occasionally as he spoke. I hoped he wasn't telling Tommy about the kiss. Tommy would actually kill me... that wasn't even an exaggeration.

I saw Tommy biting his lip trying to agree with whatever it was that Sauli was saying to him. Once the conversation was over Tommy pulled Sauli into a hug. They both then walked over to their usual desk. I expected Sauli to sit next to Tommy put instead he picked his backpack off the table and began walking in my direction...

"Sauli what are you doing?" I asked as he sat in the same seat next to me as before.

"Can't I sit here? It's ok if you say no."

I looked at Sauli confused. Why did he want to sit next to me?

"Sure but what about Tommy?" I asked.

Sauli shrugged.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"I just told him about Friday and what happened with you at the party."

My eyes went wide. How could he tell him? I'd be dead by the end of the day...

"No, not that." Sauli said assuring me. "I only told him about the water and how you saw me on the door step right off my face and you gave me the water."

I relaxed. I was happy that Sauli hadn't told him.

"So why are you sitting here? And how has Tommy let you sit here?"

"Well, I want to make it up to you and give you something back. Starting with helping you with your algebra."

I smiled.

"Sauli you don't have to. I was just doing what I knew was right by giving you that water."

Sauli smiled placing his hand on top of mine once again. 

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you then I probably would have kept drinking and made myself ill."

"I'm just happy I walked past Tommy's house at that exact moment and saw you."

Sauli winked at me again. I jerked forward slightly feeling that same twitch in my pants. 

My face flushed red as I looked down at my pants; I pulled my tshirt down more hoping to cover my on growing erection. 

Luckily Miss Ebony walked into the classroom, holding her briefcase as usual. Her hair was slightly messy; she definitely looked like she had been in a rush.

"Sorry I'm late." she said. "I had car trouble."

Oh so that's why it had took her so long to get here.

"But everything is sorted and I'm here now." she continued. 

The noise in the classroom rose again as everyone took out their maths books and pens. She didn't even bother to ask why Sauli was sitting next to me even though she couldn't stop glancing over at us.

"Well let's just crack on with the lesson." she said smiling but then her smile fading when she looked at the clock at the wall noticing the time.

The lesson would be over in less than twenty minutes, that's not enough time for her to do a full, proper lesson. 

She sighed turning back around to face the class.

"I don't think I have enough time to teach what I had planned, so how about you pair up and go over anything with each other that you might have been struggling with?" she suggested.

Sauli turned to face me. His face had lit up from what Miss Ebony had said. He seemed excited as this was his chance to help me. He leaned closer to me grabbing my maths book and starting to flick through the pages. 

My heart beat was racing like crazy. 

"Got it." he said, I snapped out of my small daydream and looked at my Maths book and then Sauli.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Simultaneous equations, you were struggling quite a bit with these." he said.

I sighed looking down, slightly ashamed that I was struggling with something which could be argued as one of the easiest sections in Maths.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Adam, it’s ok I'm here to help you understand." 

When Sauli said my name it was a definite turn on. That delicious and sexy Finnish accent was beautiful.

I nodded as Sauli began to speak and direct me through how to approach an example question he had thought up. As Sauli spoke I didn't take my eyes off him. His face full of concentration as he spoke but my eyes seemed to be pre-occupied by his lips. I'd do anything to be in contact with them again, just like I had done on Friday.

"Do you get it?" Sauli asked curiously.

"Um yeah, I actually do." I said with a smile.

"Great." Sauli scribbled something in my Maths book and then handed it to me. "Try this question."

I looked at the question biting my bottom lip. Come on Adam you can do this!

I began scribbling down in my book. Taking it step by step just like Sauli had showed me. Once I had completed all stages I looked up at Sauli.

"Is the answer x equals two and y equals minus three?" I asked.

Sauli' showed me the biggest smile.

"Yes Adam! Yes that's right!" he said wrapping his arms around me.

I froze. I wasn't completely sure how to react but I wrapped my arms around him too pulling him close. I actually didn't care if anyone was looking at us. I'd finally been able to answer a Maths question correctly. I snuggled my head against his neck, inhaling the aroma of his cologne. The same smell of spring flowers entered my nostrils, he smelt heavenly.

I let go quickly. Looking around the classroom and just as I thought everyone's eyes were on us. Tommy was giving me the most scariest death stare that I'd ever seen. That's when I began shaking as I could hear the whispers going on between different people in the class.

"Something happening?"

I turned around to see that even Miss Ebony was looking at us.

"No Miss, Adam just answered this Maths question that I set him correctly." Sauli said.

"Oh, well done Adam." Miss Ebony said sincerely.

I nodded. The class seemed to quieten down as they interpreted the hug as Sauli congratulating me. His body was so soft and tender to hold.

"Let’s do a few more questions." Sauli said.

Sauli made up some more question for me to try and I managed to answer every single one of them correctly.

Sauli really was my hero.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

We packed our things away quickly, I picked up my coat and backpack and then I made my way out the room.

"I'll meet you in Art." Sauli said.

I nodded.

Suddenly Tommy pushed me up against the wall. He glared at me while holding me in place.

"Just because you helped Sauli at my party doesn't mean I like you." he said. "It wasn't the nicest news to hear that you had trespassed onto my property."

"I didn't trespass." I squeaked. "I was just helping a friend." 

"A friend? Sauli helps you with some Maths questions and now he's your friend... no I don't think so."

I had to get over this. I had to stand up to Tommy.

"You can't pick Sauli's friends for him Tommy, you don't own him."

Tommy shoved me into the wall once again but then he let go. He walked away without saying a word.

I sighed. I made my way up the stairs and into the Art room taking my usual seat. I walked past Sauli with my head hanging down. The more I thought about it the more I realised that if Sauli was my friend then he would be in danger not because of the people in this school, but because of what I was... and what I was destined to turn into.

I dropped my backpack on the floor. Picking up my paintbrush and dipping it into the paint. I began adding colour to the 'Light side' person which was supposed to illustrate me.

Shit.

I dropped the paintbrush and buried my head in my hands. I hadn't been concentrating properly and had accidentally dipped my paintbrush in the black paint instead of the brown. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sauli standing there, he looked confused.

"Adam what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." I whispered. "I just wrecked my painting, that's all."

"Aww why? It looks perfect to me."

There it was again. The quick speed up pace of my heart.

"I started painting this part the wrong colour by accident." I said pointing to my mistake.

Sauli sighed.

"Adam that's really easy to fix." he said.

I smiled. "Really?"

Sauli nodded.

"Pick up your paintbrush."

I did as Sauli said. He wrapped his hand around mine which was on the paintbrush. He had full control of what my hand was doing from when it dipped into the paint until it touched the paper. Sauli's hand was indescribably soft against mine, it was warm too. I was finding it hard to hold back the moan that was trying to make its way out of my mouth. He glided both our hands over my artwork as he fixed my mistake. Once he was done, he put my hand in his. I started shaking from the touch.

"Thank you." I said looking at my canvas. "I'm so happy I've finished it."

"You're welcome." he said rubbing his thumb against my hand.

I couldn't stop trembling from his touch. I was so happy that my seat was at the back of the classroom so luckily no one was looking at us. What made this class even more perfect was that Tommy wasn't here. 

"I love your freckly arms." he whispered.

I giggled and my cheeks began to feel warm, I was probably blushing.

"Um, thank you." I said not completely sure what to say.

"Your freckled lips too." Sauli continued. 

I buried my head trying to hide my blushing. Sauli was complimenting me.

"I love your faded freckles too." I whispered.

Sauli just looked at me biting his bottom lip. That was too adorable.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

What? NO! The lesson was over... not now please. Sauli pulled away from my touch.

"Ok guys that's it, I hope you've all finished your paintings. I know you all have another four lessons of Art left this semester but we will use that time to complete the small writing task which also goes towards your final grade. I'll be here at lunchtime if any of you need to finish your paintings but sadly I can't be here after school." Mr Johnson said.

Once Mr Johnson had finished speaking I turned back around to face Sauli.

"Sauli I'm so sorry, you didn't even get to work on your own painting this lesson." I said.

Sauli laughed.

"Adam don't worry, I actually finished my painting in Friday's lesson. It was a pleasure to help you."

I looked over at Sauli's painting. I had no words, he had put so much effort into it and the final result was beyond beautiful.

"Sauli it's so beautiful, you really are perfect." I said.

What? Oh crap, I just called Sauli perfect to his face.

Sauli's eyes went wide.

"A perfect artist." I said quickly.

"Oh." Sauli said with a laugh.

"Seriously I can see you having a great future ahead of you, that painting is just... it's that good I don't even know how to describe it."

Sauli smiled.

"I don't even know how to describe it either, so I just decided to name it." he said.

"What did you name it?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Nirvana." he said.

My mouth went wide, not only was it a perfect painting but Sauli had given it a perfect name as well.

"I don't think you could have chosen a better name." I said.

Sauli blushed.

I looked around the classroom noticing that everyone had gone including Mr Johnson. I looked up at the clock noticing that my extra conversation with Sauli had taken up over half of our lunchtime.

"Sauli we should go and get some food." I said.

"Yeah, probably best to." 

We both picked up our backpacks and made our way downstairs and towards the canteen. So far this had actually been one of the best days of my life. I hadn't felt alone at all.

As we entered the canteen everyone looked at us. They couldn't help but wonder why Sauli had been with me. Tommy walked over to us quickly; he took hold of Sauli's wrist and pulled him away towards his table before Sauli had a chance to say anything.

I stood there alone. Everyone’s eyes were on me. I walked quickly and quietly over to my usual table. I sat up straight squeezing my legs together. I rested my backpack on the table. I had decided to make myself a packed lunch today, I didn't feel like any of the food from the canteen. I had packed myself two ham sandwiches, an apple and a carton of milk as it was still the only liquid I could digest. 

I sat in silence as I began eating my lunch. I started with my sandwiches. I looked over at Sauli, he wasn't even joining in on the conversation that Tommy was obviously leading. He was looking down at his meal. Honestly, he looked pissed off. Maybe Sauli had wanted to sit with me...

But then that feeling came, like it always did. The pain in my stomach was making its way upwards. I stood up from my chair quickly leaving my backpack and lunch where it was. I pushed open the door of the boy’s toilets with force and fell on my knees in the usual toilet cubicle I went into. Just like always I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

But it wasn't just vomit anymore. Blood had started to come up as well. I knew that internally I was really ill... but there was nothing I could do about it. There was no way I could escape my change. The feeling of only being able to eat meat and drink blood after my change made me feel sick.

I hadn't even heard the toilet door open but I felt his warm hand rubbing in a circular motion on my back. I can't believe he'd left Tommy and the rest of the guys just so he could be here with me.

"I'm here Adam, I'm not going anywhere. " Sauli said.

Even though my throat was on fire from vomiting Sauli's voice seemed to soothe that pain. Once I was done I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. 

"I wish you hadn't seen that." I whispered.

He cupped the bottom of my chin and lifted my head up.

"I knew exactly what you were gonna do as soon as you ran in here." he said.

"Same as always." 

"Adam you seriously need to go to a doctor about this or at least have you told your parents?"

"My parents know." I said. "And I did go to a doctor, they did some tests. I'm just waiting for the results.”

I had to lie to Sauli about going to a doctor or I knew that he would personally drag me to a hospital himself.

Sauli wrapped his arm around me pulling me close. The skin contact between us felt incredible. I rested my head on his chest, both of us leaning against the wall of the toilet cubicle. I closed my eyes, my head was still spinning. Out of nowhere Sauli left a warm, soft kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes in shock and looked up at him.

"W-what was that for?" I asked.

"It felt right." Sauli said. "When we kissed at the party, why did you run off like that?"

I sighed.

"I ran because I heard Tommy coming. I couldn't let him find me there."

Sauli placed another kiss on my forehead, his lips lingered there longer this time.

"Adam you don't have to be afraid of Tommy, I know that he doesn't think the highest of you but don't let him frighten you."

I tightened my grip around Sauli's waist. I wanted to stay like this forever... but then I realised what I was doing. Sauli was starting to become part of my life, he had sensed the feelings I had for him and he had showed me that through his kisses... I had to stop.

I pulled away and stood up. Sauli looked at me confused.

"Sauli you need to go." I said sternly.

I couldn't let Sauli enter my life. I couldn't let him get hurt; I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to him.

"What?" Sauli asked confused. He pushed himself up from the floor and put his hands in mine.

"Sauli you need to go." I repeated. "You can't talk to me anymore, you need to go back out there and join Tommy." 

"Adam I don't understand." 

I slipped my hands out of Sauli's letting my arms loosely hang by my sides.

"Sauli, by talking to me you're just causing trouble for yourself. People have already started whispering."

"Let them whisper." Sauli said stroking my cheek.

"Enough!" I shouted. 

I pushed Sauli so his back accidentally slammed into the wall. I walked out the boys toilets and over to my table. I packed my unfinished lunch back into my backpack and then swung it over my shoulder. I picked up my coat and ran out the canteen as quickly as I could without taking in anyone's reactions.

I ran up the stairs and over to my locker. My hand was shaking as I pulled my key out the front pocket of my backpack. I unlocked the lock and pulled out my gym kit, I placed my coat in my locker not really wanting to carry it to Gym. The tears came streaming down my face as I re-locked my locker and inserted my key back into my backpack. I turned around leaning my back against the lockers. I closed my eyes and began whimpering. 

"Why can't I be human?" I whispered.

If Sauli ever became a part of my life in a relationship kind of way he would be walking into a whole world of danger. I couldn't let that happen. That's why nothing could ever happen between us even though my heart craved for his touch. I wanted him, I needed him... but I could never have him, not without him being put in danger. 

I sniffed while lifting up my t-shirt slightly to wipe my tears away. I made my way back down the stairs and towards the changing rooms. I pulled my gym kit out the bag placing it on the bench. I knew I was early for lesson but this way the rest of the class wouldn't see my body. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my body, I did have abs forming already, it was just I didn't want any of the dumb sports players to see those forming abs.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and into my gym kit which included a plain white t-shirt, white shorts and black trainers. It wasn't the worst gym kit in the world but that didn't mean I enjoyed wearing it. Once I was ready I sat on the bench pulling my pocket mirror out my backpack. I ruffled my hair up as it had fallen slightly. Once I was done I placed my mirror back into my backpack and hung my backpack on one of the pegs. I then sat anxiously waiting, I placed my hands together and rested them in my lap. 

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

The bell ran just as usual indicating that lunch was over. Before I knew it the rest of the class walked into the changing rooms. None of them paid any attention to me at all. When Sauli walked in with Tommy he didn't even look at me either. I could tell by the expression on his face that I had upset him. Tommy just sniggered quietly to himself while looking at me. 

"Hey guys how's everyone doing?"

I looked towards the changing room door to see that Coach had just entered.

Everyone's replies to Coach were a mix of 'Pretty good' to 'Happy now as its Gym class.' 

"Good to hear, well boys as you know the semester is drawing to a close so we only have a few lessons left where the chosen sport will be soccer." Coach said.

The whole class let out a sigh. I guess they were pretty sad that soccer was coming to an end. Personally, I wasn't too bothered, I just hoped next semester the focus would be a sport that I slightly enjoyed such as Tennis or Badminton or maybe even Basketball would be pretty fun.

When everyone was ready we made our way outside and onto the sports pitch. We gathered around Coach who was holding a bag of soccer balls in his hands. 

"Ok guys today we are going to focus on our passes to each other, our technique is pretty good however there is always room for improvement. So I want you all to pair up with someone and just have a bit of a kick about while using your feet to control the ball.”

Great.

Coach wanted us to team up into pairs. I saw Sauli look in my direction but he quickly turned around to face Tommy, both of them pairing up together. Do you know those kids who just stand there awkwardly hoping that someone would ask if they wanted to team up? Yeah, well that was me right now. 

"I told you Lambert was bad news." I heard Tommy say as he walked over to his own spot on the pitch with Sauli

I ended up pairing with Coach as no one had even approached me asking if they wanted to team up. At least Coach helped me improve my kicking technique slightly such as he gave me tips like 'Use the side of your foot to kick the ball instead of your toe, as it gives you more control.' The lesson went by quickly. I had noticed Sauli had looked over at me at least seven times. Yes I had counted, I felt pretty bad for shouting at him to leave me alone and I'd accidentally pushed him into the wall.

Coach blew his whistle indicating that the lesson was over. The noise went right through my ears. 

"Ok guys lesson's over." he said.

In turn one of each of the pairs dropped their soccer ball back into Coach's bag and then made their way inside.

I got changed quickly back into my clothes, stuffing my gym kit back into the bag. Today had started so perfectly, Sauli had been such a sweetheart to me but I had to push him away...

It wasn't fair on Sauli. I had sent him so many mixed messages. I think he was just as crazy about me as I was about him. I picked up both my backpack and gym bag leaving the changing room. As soon as I shut the door behind me I could hear the applause of laughter from inside the changing room, obviously about me. 

This morning I actually had a friend. Someone who understood me and didn't make fun about me just because I was 'different'. There was not just a physical attraction but also an emotional attraction between me and Sauli. And now I was back to being a loner...

 

When my class in the homeroom had settled Miss Ebony quickly took the register and we were free to go. As I looked over at Sauli he looked depressed. If I was human things would be a lot different... we all left the room in an orderly fashion. 

"Sauli." I called after him, but he carried on walking. He had a right to ignore me.

I let out a huff following the crowd down the stairs and out of the school building. I made my way home feeling horrible.

But tomorrow would be a new day, maybe I could talk to Sauli tomorrow and sort everything out? My emotions were all over the place. My heart was beating crazy for him and I wanted him so badly, but my head was telling me to let him go because of the danger he could find himself in. 

Should I follow my head or should I follow my heart?

That was the question...

 

Tommy's POV:

I had told Sauli to go on ahead without me. I told him that I had to have a quick word with Coach even though that was a lie. Today had been... weird. Sauli had spilled the news to me about Adam helping him at the party by giving him a bottle of water and Sauli thought it was his place to repay Adam somehow for his help. That's why he had sat my Adam during Maths it was annoying for me seeing him there with Adam but that was the kind soul that Sauli had. 

Chloe had slapped me pretty hard, but sadly in my eyes she was just another easy girl I could make out with just to drown my sorrows. 

When I asked Sauli at lunch if anything had happened during Art he just told me to change the subject... he had told me this after he had come out of the toilets. I had a feeling something had happened in the toilets between him and Adam, but it had been something not entirely happy.

Then Gym this afternoon had been great! I'd got my best friend back. He had spent the morning hanging with that freak so it was about time that he got to hang with the people who actually were his friends.

Adam had called Sauli his friend... no I don't think so. But I could see the way they were looking at each other. I respected Sauli's sexuality and supported him all the way but Adam was not the right guy for him. There was something about Adam which was... off. I'd always been able to sense these things and it was the same situation with Adam as well. That's why I couldn't just sit back and watch Sauli's feelings for Adam grow any stronger. I had to put a stop to it for good. I'd come up with an idea at lunchtime on how I could do it, but it was the most horrible thing ever... that's why the idea was so perfect.

I tapped my fingers against my mouth still not sure what to do. I had sneaked into the Art classroom and I was standing in front of Sauli's painting. He had worked his butt off on this thing and it really was as beautiful as he had described it. 

I really didn't want to do this but if it meant that Sauli would never speak to Adam again then I had no choice... I could easily plant the blame on Adam for this.

I sighed picking up Sauli's painting and holding it in my hands.

"I'm sorry Sauli." I whispered.

I moved both my hands to the top of the painting and ripped it in half, smooth and fast. I then placed the two ripped halves on top of each other and ripped the painting again. I repeated this process until the painting had been ripped into a dozen pieces. I let all the segments of the painting fall to the ground, forming a cluster on the floor.

I knew this would break Sauli's heart like crazy. He would come in tomorrow to see his beautiful piece of artwork ripped into pieces and left on the floor, but if he blamed this on Adam then they would probably never speak again.

I bit my bottom lip looking at the small mess that I'd left on the floor below me.

What had I just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/comments/kudos much appreciated ;) or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx


	8. I wish I could disappear right now...

DISCLAIMER: I don't usually include these in my fics but this is just so you guys know. I don't want any of you thinking that because Tommy is a bully in my fanfic this should reflect my opinion on him. I love Tommy to pieces and I'm a big fan of his. It's just for the purpose of this fanfic that he's not the nicest guy. Ok now I've got that off my chest. Enjoy!

 

Sauli's POV: 

I couldn't deny that I had completely fallen for Adam. He was perfect in every way that I could think of. He was cute, he had a great smile, a great personality, a great look... basically, he had a great everything. 

I was on my way to school early today because Mr Johnson had personally called my house phone himself saying that I needed to come into school earlier than anyone else. I had no idea what it could be about, but I couldn't help but think that it was about my final grade in Art. I was actually excited even though I wasn't sure if the topic of the meeting would be about my final grade or not. 

But back to Adam. The day had started off perfectly and I was able to help him in Maths as best as I could, and it had worked. I'd never seen Adam look so happy about anything before, even though it had only been a set of Maths questions that he had answered correctly. If I had to take a guess, I would go as far as to say that the smile that had etched itself onto Adam's face yesterday hadn't properly been seen in a long while. And yes I had been flirting with Adam, and yes I had seen the ongoing erection he had eagerly but shyly tried to cover with his t-shirt. It had been so adorable. I had simply winked at Adam and he had jerked forward, it had obviously been a slight twinge within his pants. It was adorable how he had tried to cover it up but failed.

Art had been just as amazing. I had helped Adam finish his painting and fix the minor mistake. I had touched his frickin' hand! His skin was so soft and tender... but slightly cold. I didn't know why I found me and Adam holding the paintbrush together as we painted romantic, but I couldn't dismiss my feelings on that. 

Then lunch had happened... Tommy dragged me away before I even had a chance to speak. I had wanted desperately to sit with Adam. I wanted to get to know him properly; he just seemed so exciting and intriguing. He was my favourite book that I hadn't had a chance to read yet. That's why I looked completely pissed off when I was sat with Tommy and the guys at the table. Tommy had been rambling on about Chloe and how the slap had been out of order. Tommy was my best friend but honestly he did deserve it and I was surprised that he hadn't seen it coming. Adam had run into the toilets yet again and being the kind hearted person that I was I made no hesitation to follow him. When he'd finished with his vomiting I could see it easily stained on his lips... blood. Adam was seriously ill, yet he managed to keep himself together pretty well. It seemed there was a switch inside him and the operator of the switch was flipped every time he digested a meal. But when I'd finally got close to him and finally kissed him properly with no excuses of booze or pity... he pulled away. While I had been sitting there peacefully with Adam in my arms something had triggered inside his head ordering him to pull away and end what he had with me, even though we had never started in the first place. 

I'd been so miserable in Gym. I paired up with Tommy even though after Adam had rejected me my heart was still calling for him. Even at the end of the day I had heard Adam call after me, and being the stupid, dumb person that I was I had carried on walking. What if I'd turned back around and talked to Adam? What if he had told me he was wrong? What if he'd told me that he... loved me? It was too late to think about that kind of stuff now, but today was a new day. Anything could happen...

The school grounds were creepy as I made my way up the school path because they were completely empty. School didn't start for at least another half an hour but Mr Johnson said that what he needed to tell me was really important and couldn't be discussed over the phone. 

I still felt half asleep, it had been a restless night of non-stop thoughts of Adam. I had no idea why those thoughts wouldn't go away. What is it they say? Whenever you think about someone a lot... it's because they were thinking about you first. 

Maybe Adam had been thinking about me, but I couldn't be sure...

 

Adam's POV:

Watching my parents eat as they devoured their breakfast was disgusting. How could anyone not feel sick for eating red meat for breakfast? My parents had a plateful each in front of them. Even though I had given them each a knife and fork to help accommodate with their table manners they still managed to eat the meat with clearly no respect for themselves. I couldn't blame them fully though. After all they were 'Animals', in a matter of speaking. At least they were managing to control the quantity of meat that they ate at a time so the access blood from the meat no longer smeared across their faces.

"I have to go." I said placing the metal spoon I was holding into the empty bowl which had contained Cornflakes. 

"Ok sweetie." Mom said taking a break from devouring her meal. "Remember me and your father won't be home tonight as we have to go to headquarters tonight. We have a ride sorted for later; we will be gone before you get back from school." 

I had barely stood up from the kitchen table and I froze.

"Whataya mean? Dad was there pretty much there the whole weekend and now they want you both to go back. Is something going down that I should know about?" I asked.

Mom reached across the table putting her hand on mine.

"No sweetheart, it's just routine. Things in the hunter world are becoming, what's the word?... progressive. We just need to make sure that we're prepared." 

I sighed.

"Why can't you two just back out?" I looked at my parents trying to get them to reason with me. "I thought the whole reason why we moved to LA was to try and find peace for ourselves."

Mom started rubbing her eyes while sighing. I could tell that both of my parents never wanted a peaceful life, they loved the fighting, running and excitement that the life of a vampire brought.

"Adam, that ship has sailed. We can't rub out what we are, and trying to live a normal life won't stop that. Not with mine and your fathers limits and your soon to be limits like drinking blood, watching yourself in sunlight and not having a pulse anymore."

When my mom said the word 'pulse' my hand unconsciously attracted itself to my chest. I would miss that steady heartbeat of mine. There was so much that I would have to lose, not just my humanity. 

I sighed. Talking about vampires and changing always made me feel nervous. I always tried to change the subject when it was bought up into conversation.

"I have to go." I repeated. "I don't want to be late."

"Have a good day." Dad said encouragingly. 

"I'll try." I whispered.

I pushed my chair from under the table backwards, then standing up and walking into the living room, picking up my backpack from the sofa and making my way over to the front door closing it behind me.

I'd had a restless night and barely four hours sleep. Things at school today would probably be really awkward. Maybe I should just leave Sauli alone for good. Even if we did date and he found out what I was then he'd probably call in the authorities... but the more I thought about it the more I realised that Sauli would probably never do that, even if he was given the chance. Sauli liked me for who I was. I'd never asked for his help yet he was there for me every time... I really think he likes me. And what did I do? The messed up freak that I was and I just threw it all back in his face. I really didn't want to be in school today. I'd asked mom to write me a sick note for Gym as I really didn't feel like playing soccer today, luckily she never asked me why. 

I practically had to drag myself up the school path because my legs were feeling weak and my eyes were so desperate to close. I just wanted to go home and go back to bed. I didn't feel like waiting on the wall today so I decided to go straight up to my homeroom ready for Maths.

 

Sauli's POV:

My lips were trembling, hands were shaking and my eyes were filling up with my tears.

"Say that again." I squeaked.

Mr Johnson sighed. Crossing his arms and letting them rest on his desk.

"Sauli. I walked into the Art room this morning and I found your painting ripped to shreds and left on the floor."

I blinked, letting a few tears squeeze themselves from my tear ducts and fall onto my cheeks. My painting had been destroyed. I couldn't get my head around this. 

"Can I see it?" I asked.

Mr Johnson pulled out the top draw of his desk and used both hands to fish out the torn fragments which once were my painting, he scattered them on the desk. I took a step forward examining each of them individually. 

How could someone be so wicked? How could someone be such a monster?

I knew that I looked like a complete baby crying because my painting had been ripped. But my paintings were not just paintings to me. They were my life, memories and I treated them like they were my children because they meant so much to me.

"Sauli I'm so sorry." Mr Johnson said sincerely. 

"I didn't think that this was the reason why you called me in early; I thought it was about my final grade, was mine the only painting harmed?"

Mr Johnson nodded. 

That slightly narrowed it down to the fact that whoever had done this had obviously planned this attack, and had a problem with me to a degree that the only way of sorting this problem was to destroy my creation.

I lightly stroked each fragment of my destroyed artwork trying to piece together the whole thing in my mind from when it had been as one. I had put two months straight of hard work and devotion into that piece, yet it only took seconds to destroy. 

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

I looked up at Mr Johnson, my eyes full of tears. I sniffed then wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Whoever did this is beyond cruel."

Mr Johnson sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Sauli the good news is that I can give you an extension on this because of the circumstances, we'll discuss it more in lesson later." 

My face lit up at the sound of Mr Johnson's positive news. 

"Thank you so much!" I said with the biggest smile on my face. 

Mr Johnson nodded.

I left the room feeling slightly better but that didn't alter the fact that some bastard in this school had destroyed my painting. With the painting in scraps like that it couldn't possibly still own the name 'Nirvana'. I had to find out who it was.

I quickly made my way along the corridor and down the stairs. School didn't start for at least another ten minutes so I thought that I might as well hang with Tommy and the guys for the remainder of the minutes. 

"So what did Mr Johnson want?" Tommy asked as I approached him. 

Tommy always seemed to look cool when he was carrying his guitar around his back, I guess it gave him some authority and definitely gave him yet another label to add to his personality. But once again my eyes began to water at the sound of Tommy's words.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Tommy asked wrapping his arms around me.

I tried to wrap my arms around him but it was difficult as his guitar was slightly in the way. I gave up and decided to pull away.

"Mr Johnson called me in early because someone destroyed my painting; Mr Johnson thinks that it must have happened straight after school yesterday."

Tommy's eyes went wide as soon as I'd finished speaking. All the guys went silent. A few of them taking it in turn to comfort me by a simple hug or assuring hand on my shoulder, their way of showing sympathy.

"That fucking Lambert dude I'll kill him!" Tommy shouted.

"Wait Tommy I didn't say it was Adam, I have no idea who it could be." I said wiping my eyes yet again; I knew that the skin around my eyes must have gone red as it was stinging like hell to touch.

"Sauli who else could it be? The guy practically led you on yesterday and then turned you down so heartlessly." Tommy couldn't help but emphasise his words as he spoke. "I'll beat him up for you Sauli, I swear he'll pay for this."

I put both hands up to Tommy in a halt position. I was thinking long and hard as Tommy spoke and the more I thought about it the more I realised it had to have been Adam. Maybe that's why he had rejected me because that had been his plan? Was he jealous of my Art skills? Or maybe this was his way of stopping the feelings I had for him?

"No Tommy." I said sternly. "I'll sort Adam out."

"Bro, then you better do it before Miss Ebony arrives." Tommy said eyeing the school building.

I nodded then made my way through the double doors and into the school building with Tommy and the guys walking closely behind me. I ran up the stairs as quick as I could. I blocked out any thoughts in my head which were telling me just to let it go and not approach Adam so it would not turn into violence, but I could feel the anger building inside me. My fists kept clenching and I flexed my fingers repeatedly, I had a feeling my fists would be getting used. 

As soon as I entered my homeroom I walked quickly up to Adam, grabbing him by the collar on the pale, blue t-shirt he was wearing and slamming his back into the wall. Adam let out a groin bending his knees slightly. I pushed him up against the wall harder leaning close, my breath was calm yet it had a bitter edge to it.

"Why'd you wreck my painting Adam?" I spat.

"What? Someone wrecked your painting? Sauli I had no idea, it wasn't me." Adam squeaked.

"Of course it was you!" I said slamming his back into the wall once again. "Are you jealous or something? I didn't think you would sink so low."

"Sauli pl-" 

I cut Adam off, I punched him straight in his jaw. Adam let out a whimper and he was beginning to cry. But I hadn't even started yet. This was the side of me that Tommy especially hadn't seen in a very long time... it was my hunter side. The fearless, courageous and the I-won't-take-no-shit-from-nobody kind of guy. 

I was having to keep Adam standing upright myself as his legs had gone completely like jelly. The sadness I had felt from the decease of my painting had been quickly replaced by this heat wave of anger. I punched Adam once again.

"Sauli. stop." Adam said while panting between breaths.

I'd just noticed that his lip was bleeding yet he made no attempt of trying to defend himself. I looked down at his legs which were still wobbling. I kicked each of them in turn and then let go of Adam, he fell to the floor in a heap landing on his back. I climbed on top of him pinning him down, similar to how Joe had pinned me down at Tommy's party. Adam had his head turned to the side and his eyes were closed. He was whimpering quietly to himself between breaths. I still was wondering why Adam hadn't owned up yet. The whole class was cheering me on. They were yelling at me to hit him harder.

"Stay away from me, Tommy and everyone else! You're such a freak who leads people on and then pushes them away and makes them feel like crap." I spat leaning right against Adam's ear.

"I didn't do anything Sauli." Adam whispered. "I would never do anything to hurt you." 

I wasn't buying any of this. Maybe Adam had just had a moment of anger for a second and accidentally destroyed my painting? And now he was trying to forget the whole thing. Yeah maybe that's what happened...

"Adam just fucking own up!" I shouted. "I'm done with your bullshit!"

Adam turned his head slowly, looking me right in the eye.

"I. didn't. do. anything." Adam said while panting. He had a slight sting in his tone yet he was still out of breath. 

I pulled my hand back one final type, letting my fingers curl into a fist and punching Adam one final time against his cheek. A splash of crimson liquid appeared on his cheek.

I climbed off Adam slowly, not taking my eyes off of him until I had fully stood up.

 

Adam's POV:

I couldn't even describe the pain that was penetrating across my face. I licked my lips quickly; all I could taste was blood. I felt like my jaw bone had been completely smashed, but luckily it wasn't as I was still able to move it slightly even though it hurt like hell. My legs had gone slightly stiff from where Sauli had kicked me... but I wasn't going to let him get away with this. 

I eased myself up into a sitting position slowly. I then placed my hands either side of me on the floor and carefully eased myself up so I was standing. I grabbed Sauli's arm and pulled him around to face me. I clenched my fingers into a fist, pulling back and punching Sauli right across his face. He stumbled backwards in shock and punched me once again before I had a chance to react. I tripped across my own feet and fell straight on my face.

"Adam Lambert and Sauli Koskinen stop this at once!"

I looked up noticing that Miss Ebony had just entered the homeroom. She looked furious; I had never seen her like that before.

"Detention for both of you after school for this ridiculous and out of order behaviour!" she shouted.

I sighed. Well, an extra hour after school wouldn’t be too bad. My parents had said this morning that they would be gone before I got back from school, as they had been called for some reason to go to headquarters which they still wouldn't tell me about. 

"But Miss I have soccer practise after school." Sauli whined.

I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Well Sauli you'll have to give your apologies to Coach and explain why you won't be there." Miss Ebony said standing her ground.

Sauli huffed and then walked over to his desk, he pulled out the chair and slammed his backpack onto the table.

"Katie can you take Adam to the first aid room so the nurse can clean him up please?" Miss Ebony said while placing her briefcase down on her desk.

I felt warm hands suddenly cup themselves around my shoulders and help me sit up into a sitting position. Katie delicately placed my arm around her neck and lifted me off the floor. She placed her other arm around my waist. I started wincing after every step I took as my legs were still in agony. Just before we reached the door way I turned around to take a glimpse at Sauli, he was staring me in the face while shaking his head. I still had no idea what had just happened. Sauli had randomly come up to me and began punching me repeatedly because he thought I had destroyed his painting. I didn't even know what could have happened. I felt sorry for Sauli. I knew that he must feel terrible about the news of his painting but why attack me? Unless someone brought my name up as a possible suspect...

Tommy.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered under my breath.

"It's ok Adam just take it easy." Katie said wrapping her arm tighter around my waist as we made our way slowly down the hall. Luckily, the first aid room was on this floor so I wouldn't have to walk too far. When we finally made it into the room which probably took us around ten to fifteen minutes, Katie helped me lift my legs up as I laid down on the bed. The bed had been prepped up slightly so I was able to be sat up slightly while I spoke to her.

"Why did you accept to helping me?" I asked snuggling my head into the cushion.

"Because you're not the first person to be on the receiving end of Tommy Joe Ratliff's poisonous tongue."

I looked at Katie confused.

"Tommy... why does he have anything to do with this? Sauli was the one who attacked me, and I just got a detention for it."

Katie placed her hand in mine.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I was quite surprised from her touch but it felt nice and very comforting.

"Adam I've been there." she whispered. "Why do you think nobody speaks to me anymore? Or why I spend my lunchtime in the library alone?" 

I shrugged.

"Honestly, I just thought you were really into your studies."

"I don't have any friends in this school." she whispered. "Not since the events of last year, but I have a great group of friends outside of school so technically I'm not fully on my own."

"Wait a second." I said leaning closer towards her. "What events of last year?"

"Everything had been great in everyone's life at this school, until last summer." she said, whispering that last part.

"Katie, I'm sorry but this really isn't ringing any bells for me." I whispered. 

I had to be careful with how much I spoke as my lip was still bleeding and a shooting pain started to throb from within every time I spoke.

"Jessica McKenzie." Katie whispered.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"She's my best-... she was my best friend." 

I could see tears started to fall onto Katie's cheeks every time she let out a breath. I squeezed her hand gently so she would know that I was here for her if she needed me.

"She died." Katie said looking down at the floor; she sniffed and then wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Katie I'm so sorry."

"You might as well know the whole story, you're the first student who's actually said a word to me in over a year, when everyone found out that Jess died nobody spoke to me ever again. Honestly though, they had stopped speaking to me long before Jess died."

I pulled Katie's hand so she was standing up. I ushered her to sit next to me on the bed. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close. I then placed my hand back in hers. 

"Katie if it hurts too much then you don't have to tell me anything." I said.

"It's ok, maybe it might do me some good."

I showed Katie a smile even though I was in a great deal of pain myself.

"Me and Jess were inseparable right from middle school to high school, and then last year everything changed. Just like most girls in this school she started to develop a crush for Tommy... I'm still one of the only few who never and still don't like him. I think he's a pathetic excuse of a human, who has a dodgy hair cut."

I couldn't help but laugh when Katie said that.

"And then one thing led to another and before I knew it Tommy was giving her the eye as well. Then one lunchtime he came over to our table and asked her out. To this day I still remember how much she was blushing when he asked her... but that was the day I lost her if I'm being honest, he asked if she wanted to join his table with Sauli and the guys and she made no hesitation. She just got up and left. She never properly spoke to me again, she was too busy with her tongue stuck down Tommy's throat to even care about my existence."

I wrapped my arms tighter around Katie, all of this wasn't fair. All this hidden past that she had let bottle up inside of her, and I could tell it was slowly killing her from the inside.

"She turned into a complete different person that day. Sometimes I would approach her and ask her if she wanted to go shopping or hang around my house but she always said that she had a job to do with Tommy and that she had no time for me."

I pulled away from Katie slightly. I reached over to the table which was situated next to the bed and I pulled out a tissue from the tissue box. I began to dab her eyelids and the area around her eyes as she continued to speak. 

"But it was the night she died that our friendship really was confirmed as being over."

I cupped Katie's chin and lifted her head up slightly so she was looking directly at me.

"Whataya mean?" I asked.

Katie breathed in a really deep breath.

"Once again I made an attempt to ask Jess if she wanted to go shopping, but she told me that she was really busy and there was something urgent that she had to do."

"What?" I asked.

"I had no idea at all and I still don't have a clue."

"So how did she die?"

"She was found with two clean cut bite marks in the side of her neck." Katie whispered. "Her body had been completely drained of blood."

My chest felt like it was tightening. Why did that sound like a vampire attack? Had this Jessica McKenzie been killed by a vamp?

"What about Tommy? Had he been with her?" I asked quickly.

I had to know this. No, I needed to know this. 

"No." Katie said simply. "Jess was found alone and there was no evidence to indicate she had been with anyone."

"So you're sure Tommy wasn't with her?" 

I actually felt a slight sympathy for Tommy. His girlfriend had been brutally murdered. This had all the signs of a vamp attack. Maybe this Jess knew what she was doing that night...

"I'm sure, anyway he had actually been out quickly to the store around the time Jess was murdered so it completely rules him out, but coming into school the next day to find out that your girlfriend had been murdered must have sucked."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, poor Tommy.

"It was written on record as a wild animal attack. When the whole school found out about Jess they gave Tommy as much comfort as he needed but no one gave me, her supposed best friend, a second glance. I was left in the corner on my own mourning her death. Even though she probably hated my guts for absolutely no reason I still loved her so much and I still cared about her throughout her romance with Tommy."

I pulled Katie closer letting her rest her head on my chest.

"It's ok, let it all out." I whispered.

"Anyway you didn't really need to know about her death. Basically, the point I was trying to get across was that Tommy took her away from me and Sauli just lashing out at you like that was so out of his character." Katie said looking me directly in the eye.

"So whataya saying?" I asked slightly confused.

"I think Tommy destroyed that painting and somehow made Sauli believe that it had been you. Unless you really did destroy his painting."

"What?" I shouted but probably a bit too loud. "Katie I cross my heart that I never did such a thing, I would never hurt Sauli."

"Exactly!" Katie finally showed me a small smile. “Now do you see where I'm coming from?"

"Yeah I actually do. What better way than to destroy the friendship I had with Sauli then to wreck his painting. So what do you expect me to do?" 

"I think you should leave Sauli alone for a few days, let him call off. Then you should approach him and stand your ground because you never did anything. The truth always comes out eventually Adam."

I nodded. Katie was right.

"Katie." I whispered.

"Yeah." she replied calmly.

"I'm really sorry about Jess and all the crap you went through."

She shrugged.

"I've just dealt with it I guess. Anyway today is my last day, I'm getting transferred to a different school, I really need to go somewhere new."

"Good for you." I said. "Katie I know that we've only really started speaking a short while ago but I want to thank you so much for everything you've done."

"Like what?"

"How you've opened my eyes even wider to how much of a monster Tommy really is."

"It's been my pleasure Adam."

"So when are you leaving?" I asked.

"My mom's coming at the start of lunch, we need to get the final out of the paper work complete before I can make my transfer."

"Sorry it took me so long, I had a boy in the upstairs toilets that had slipped on the wet floor and hit his head on the sink."

I looked over at the door to see that the school nurse had just entered the room. She was slightly big in size and had brown coloured curls which were mixed with hints of grey. Either she was using the worst hair dye in the world or her roots were coming through like crazy.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No." Katie said, she slid off the bed and took her original position sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I heard you got into a fight this morning." the nurse said as she picked up a bottle of antiseptic wash and a small flannel. She pushed the flannel over the bottle of antiseptic and then turned the bottle over quickly and then back so the flannel was covered with some of the liquid. She walked over to me and began dabbing my cheek. I winched from the sudden sting.

"Don't fuss." she said. "The cuts won't last you more than a few days and you might get some swelling and bruising, but that hasn't seemed to form yet." 

The nurse started checking all the different corners of my face for other cuts. Once the bleeding on my cheek had finally stopped she moved the flannel to the cut on my lip. I tried to back my head away as the stinging was pretty severe, yet she yanked my head forward keeping it in place.

"All done." she said finally. "You can both go back to lesson and try not to have another fight with Koskinen, I quickly checked in on him before coming here but he only had a small cut on his lip, although his cut was slightly smaller than yours."

"Thanks." I mumbled towards the nurse.

Me and Katie left the room as quickly as we could. Luckily I was able to now walk by myself but I still felt happy that Katie was still by my side as we walked. I pulled my phone out my pocket checking the time, there was only five minutes of Maths left so there was no point going back. I slid my phone back into my pocket. Katie handed me my backpack, I'd only just realised that she had been carrying it all this time as well as her own. I was just about to ask her about my coat but then I remembered I had left it in my locker this morning just before registration. 

"So what do you have next? I have History." Katie said.

"I have Art." I replied.

"So I guess this is the last time I'll see you." she said.

Katie quickly pulled out a pen from her pocket and began scribbling on my hand, letting the pen swirl in different directions. Once she was finished I stared down at my hand, there was a phone number neatly written across my palm.

"If you ever need me, just call." she said.

"You've been amazing Katie, you seriously are a great person." I said pulling her close and giving her one final hug.

She nodded and then began to walk away off to her next lesson.

"See you around Adam." she said.

I gave her a quick wave and then made my way to Art.

 

Sauli's POV:  
Only five more minutes left to go of Maths. The pain in my lip was killing me, I never expected Adam to actually defend himself. Yet he still wouldn't confess.

"What do you think Katie and Adam are talking about right now?" Tommy whispered.

"I don't know. Nobody has even said a word to Katie in over a year; I'm surprised she's still here." I said.

"Well, I heard that she's leaving today, probably wanted to keep it on the down low so nobody would know but hey, nobody actually cares."

I shot Tommy a look; the sudden movement sent a shooting pain across the bottom of my face.

"She was Jess's best friend." I said.

"Well Jess abandoned her when she was with us, and yeah I see that now that it was a horrible thing but I was too loved up at the time to even notice."

I sighed.

"And what about the day the school found out about Jess’s death? Everyone crowded around you but not even one person asked Katie if she was ok."

Tommy let out a huff and then crossed his arms resting them on the desk in front of him.

"And me and you both had to put on an act pretending we didn't know about her death when we arrived at school." Tommy said. 

I rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Dude, we had to protect ourselves and our families so we had no choice but to leave Jess's body where it was so the authorities could find it. Luckily, it was just written on record as an Animal attack. Our job is not to cause a public panic about vamps, our job is to protect these people from these sinister creatures."

I nodded.

"We did the right thing, Jess would have wanted that." I said. 

Tommy nodded.

"I guess so, I hope she's looking down on me and smiling."

"I bet she is." I said with a smile.

"So how you feeling now?" Tommy asked.

"Well my lip hurts like hell and I hurt Adam pretty bad."

"He deserved it, considering what he did."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

Me and Tommy packed our things away quickly and left the room heading for our separate lessons.

"Well this should be interesting." I whispered under my breath.

Adam hadn't been back from the first aid room to join us back in Maths, I couldn't help but wonder how badly I'd hurt him. But like Tommy said, he'd deserved it.

I opened the classroom door of Art slowly. As soon as I stepped in everyone's eyes were on me. They were mostly showing me faces of sympathy because they knew exactly how much that painting had meant to me. Art was the air that I breathed and having your Art work ripped up into pieces was like having your soul ripped to shreds, well that's how it felt to me. 

I walked over silently to my seat. Adam was sat with his head buried in his hands; he probably wanted to hide his face. As soon as I sat down I could feel the tears forming in my tear ducts as I stared at the empty canvas which had been placed on the empty easel in front of me.

"Ok guys today we are going to start the small writing task which goes towards your final grade. You just have to write why you painted what you did on your painting and what colours you used and why you did. For example, you may want to write about how some of the items on your paintings have special meanings to you and that's why you painting them, or you may have decided to use specific colours to reflect different emotions within your paintings, well that's just a few ideas." Mr Johnson said sitting behind his desk.

"Sauli can I have a word?" Mr Johnson asked ushering me to go over to his desk.

I let my backpack fall from my grasp and onto the floor at the side of my easel. I walked over to his desk slouching slightly. I pulled up a chair and sat near the edge of his desk. I looked over to see that Mr Johnson had laid the fragments of my painting over his desk. I breathed in deeply trying to compose myself. I really didn't want to break down in tears again.

"So does that mean I failed? I get an F out of all of this?" I asked.

Mr Johnson shook his head.

"No." he said. "I've spoken to the principal and the only thing I can do is give you an extension. You're going to have to spend your holiday break next week painting another painting. I know it's a lot to ask to try and remake your painting which took you nearly eight weeks and try and recreate it in just over a week, but it's the only option I can give you."

Mr Johnson leaned back in his chair as an on growing grin appeared on my face.

"That's amazing. I don't care if I don't get to do much this holiday but sir I can't thank you enough, that means I still have a shot with getting my A?" I asked with enthusiasm.

Mr Johnson nodded. I would actually hug him right now because of what he was giving me but that would look creepy. A week's extension was not much to work with but it could be doable if I just got on with it and created once again what I knew I was capable of.

For the remainder of the lesson I sat in my usual seat and began working on the write up of my painting. Although I would have to start the painting again I could still write about why I decided to paint some of the things that I did. I started writing about how the left side of my painting was about my school and sport life hence the use of footballs and sports equipment. I then went on to describe how the right side of my painting showed items such as music, bright colours and paintbrushes and this was the life and things that I really loved. I then went onto how the use of clouds on my painting had been used as a metaphor to reflect how my head mostly use to be 'in the clouds' as my mom would say. I always loved to daydream off into my own world, the same can be said when I was dreaming in my sleep.

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

I was actually happy when the bell rang indicating the lesson had finished. I was so hungry, and even though he had just sat on his own at the back there was an awkward atmosphere in the room because Adam was here. While I had been busily writing my write up for Art I had heard people in my class whispering about Adam. They were calling him a freak, a weirdo and a liar amongst other things. 

I picked up my backpack from the floor, swinging it over my shoulder. I turned to Adam giving him a final death stare, as soon as his eyes met mine he looked down. I could see now exactly the damage that I had done. Adam had a small cut on his cheek and a slightly bigger one on his bottom lip. I could also see swelling and bruising starting to form on different areas of his face. I felt a slight sympathy for Adam as he had received all those injuries from the fight whereas I had only received a small cut on my lip which had already started healing.

I left the room quickly and quietly, my small amount of sympathy for Adam was replaced with the same anger that I had experience earlier. I sat in my usual seat next to Tommy in the canteen, it seemed busier than usual and what was weird was that not many people were eating, they were just sat there with their food waiting on the table, I found it completely odd. I looked over at Tommy and he wasn't eating any of his either.

"Tommy why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"Shh, just wait a second Sauli." he whispered.

Why was he whispering? I ignored it and started tucking into my own homemade, ham sandwich. But then I realised what they were all waiting for... Adam. As Adam entered the canteen I finally caught on to what everyone was doing. Everyone in the canteen apart from me started to throw their food straight at Adam. Adam quickly dashed and ducked from any of the food coming his way. Meat, pasta, pizza, salad and yoghurt hit Adam and someone was cruel enough to throw a whole uneaten apple at Adam hitting him straight on his forehead. Adam winched as he sprinted as fast as he could to the boy’s toilets.

"That was un called for." I whispered punching Tommy in his arm; he had to be behind this.

"Sauli come on, it was just another way of trying to make you smile because of what Adam did."

I sighed.

"But it wasn't funny Tommy." I replied. "He deserved to pay for what he did, but I didn't mean to organise that every student at this school to throw their lunch at him, not cool at all."

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders at me, and then began to eat the last part of his lunch which he hadn't thrown at Adam.

 

Adam's POV:  
Dropping my backpack quickly on the floor I shut the toilet door frantically behind me. To make myself feel more at ease I decided to lock the lock on the toilets too so no one could get in. I rested my back against the door and slid down it until I was in a sitting position on the floor. I looked down at my t-shirt and trousers and noticed a few small stains across my clothes. I lifted my hand up rubbing my forehead, that apple that had hit me had hurt. 

I stretched my arms and eased myself closer to the floor until I was lying down on my side. I let the tears stream down my cheeks; I couldn't hold it in anymore. The floor was cold but it was soothing the stinging pain which was still present across my cheek from where Sauli had hit me. Everyone blamed me for his painting being destroyed... Tommy had set me up good this time. There was no point in trying to make anyone see sense, they all believed that I had done it. And my punishment for doing nothing was an hour’s detention after school with Sauli. 

I snuggled my head against the cold floor trying to get comfy. I hadn't brought any lunch with me today so I guess that I'll just have to go hungry until I get home. After awhile the floor was starting to become uncomfortable so I pushed up on my arms into a sitting position crossing my legs. My cheeks were covered with dry tears but fresh ones were beginning to make their way down my cheeks.

Then I noticed it... I'd seen it out of the corner of my eye glistening under the sink on the floor. I crawled over to it and picked it up holding it in my hand. It was a glass shard and the top point looked incredibly sharp, I had to be careful in case I cut myself with it... then again that wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

I sat there for a few minutes just staring at the glass shard. I could use it. No one would be able to stop me. It might ease the pain...

I took in a deep breath and placed the sharp edge of the glass shard at the one end of my wrist. I glided it across quick and as straight as I could, the crimson seeping out of my new freshly cut wound. I yelped out in pain but after a few seconds the pain started to become numb and I felt slightly at ease. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall letting that numb feeling spread itself through my body... but soon enough it began to fade.

I made another incision across my wrist a few millimeters away from the first. Once again the pain from the cut was unbearable, but then it began to soothe my body numbing me once again. I repeated this process another three times so I had five clean, sharp cuts across my wrist. I tried not to make eye contact with the cuts as the amount of blood which was now seeping its way along my arm was beginning to make me feel sick.

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch, but there was no way I was going to Gym. Tommy would probably beat me so hard that I would never walk again. I bet it had been his idea for everyone to throw their food at me. He had me exactly where he wanted me and he had made the boy I was in love with turn against me. 

I eased myself to lye back down on the floor, I could feel my heartbeat pulse from the wounds across my wrist, I hope I hadn't cut too deep. That was the first time I had ever self harmed, Tommy had made me feel like that was my only option.

I wish I could disappear right now...

I remained there on the cold, hard floor until Gym had finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comment/review or tweet me :) - @xHollyGlambertx


	9. So does that make us official?

Sauli's POV:

Adam hadn't even turned up for Gym. I didn't even see him leave the toilets after lunch had finished. Maybe he had spent the whole of lunch and Gym in there... possible too ashamed to show his face.

Gym had just finished and everyone had just walked back into the changing rooms. We were all sweating like crazy from the two competitive games of soccer we had just played. I was panting heavily as I took my seat on the bench trying to get my breathing back to normal. I took a sip from my water bottle and rested my back against the wall behind me. 

"Well Sauli I bet your painting looked stunning in the middle of the Art room before that bastard destroyed it." Tommy said.

I froze with my water bottle still in my hand. 

"How did you know that my painting was in the middle of the room? You've never been in the Art room since the start of term and I've never brought where I sat in that room up into conversation."

Tommy's lip began to tremble, he was trying to form words but they didn't become audible.

"Well um... that's where I'd guess you'd be sitting." he said slipping his arms into his sports jacket. 

Now it all made sense. I couldn't believe that I'd been so blind, it had been staring me right in the face all along.

"It was you, wasn't it? You destroyed my painting and framed Adam." I said running my fingers through my hair trying to keep the sweaty strands from off my forehead. "If you were desperate you would. And you were, weren't you? You got jealous of my friendship with Adam so what better way than to destroy my painting in order to destroy that friendship."

Tommy looked towards the ground and then straight across to me.

"Sauli I had to." Tommy said while sighing.

I couldn't believe my best friend had done this to me...

"There's something not right about Lambert, I can't put my finger on it yet, all I know is that he's bad news." Tommy said.

I shook my head. I ran up to Tommy so I was completely in his face.

"Adam Lambert is one of the nicest guys I've ever met!" I shouted. "He's decent, cute, kind and deals with all the shit he gets every single day from you guys."

I looked around while I was talking and none of the guys could look me in the eye. 

"Out of everyone here you knew how much that painting meant to me, and did you know I could have failed that class and left with an F?"

Tommy bit his lip looking at the floor, he couldn't even look at me.

"You could have wrecked all my future dreams of collage and everything."

"Sauli please I'm so sorry, I was just trying to protect you." he said trying to wrap his arms around me but I kept slapping him off.

"Protect me?" I shouted "I don't need protecting, and certainly not from a creep like you."

"Sauli." Tommy begged.

I stared him out shaking my head.

"I'm done with you." I spat.

I picked up my backpack and sports jacket and exited the changing room as quickly as I could. I made my way back up the stairs and into my homeroom, Adam was sat at his usual desk, he looked terrible, I couldn't believe what I had done. I had been so quick to judge and Adam had suffered for no reason at all.

The rest of the class quickly followed in and Miss Ebony took the register. Tommy sat down next to me trying to talk to me.

"Sauli." he whispered.

I turned away not paying him any attention. He didn't deserve the right to speak to me.

"Go away." I whispered.

Miss Ebony quickly took the register. When it was time for everyone to leave they left the room quietly, no one was speaking to Tommy. I guess word had got around quickly that it had been him and not Adam who had wrecked my painting. 

Soon enough it was just me, Adam and Miss Ebony in the room. We were sat in silence for a few minutes until Miss Ebony finally spoke.

"I was completely disappointed and slightly sickened of both of your actions from this morning." she said.

I shot her a quick look and then looked back down. 

"Sauli." she said. I looked straight up at her, I hope I wasn't in too much trouble. "I can understand why you were so upset, at the time obviously I didn't know the full story but that still doesn't over shadow the fact that you attacked another student."

"I understand Miss." I whispered.

"And the same is said to you Adam." she said sternly.

Adam just nodded not taking his eyes from off his desk. What the hell had I done? I'd probably completely destroyed Adam from the inside... I was a monster. 

Miss Ebony sighed.

"Look boys, you know I'm not the kind of teacher who likes giving out detentions or shouting at students. I hate having to do that... so I'm going to let you both off with a warning but if I ever see anything like that again then yes I will not think twice about giving you both a proper detention."

Me and Adam both nodded in agreement.

I stood up from behind my desk and picked up my backpack. I walked over to Miss Ebony's desk. I turned around quickly noticing Adam had already run out the room, probably making his way home. I didn't blame him; he didn't owe me the opportunity to speak to him so I was fine with that... maybe tomorrow? Maybe tomorrow I could speak to him and tell him how sorry I was. 

"Miss." I said standing at the edge of Miss Ebony's desk.

"Yes Sauli." she said looking up from her paperwork that was on her desk. 

I took in a deep breath sighing.

"I think you should know that it was Tommy who damaged my painting." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked with clear curiosity.

"He admitted it to me at the end of Gym."

"Oh I see." she said nodding. "Maybe you should run after Adam and apologise."

"Yes of course, see you tomorrow Miss and thank you." I shouted as I made my way running out the room. 

I ran down the corridor and down the stairs but Adam was nowhere to be seen. Damn that boy can run fast. I sighed; I guess he really just wanted to be alone right now. He'd probably just experienced the worst day of his life. 

I walked down the school path making my way home. I'd never felt like such a monster. Adam was vulnerable, I'd known that since the day he joined this school. Who knows how he would be feeling right now or what his conscious might be saying to him.

Shit.

As I approached the next road I was just about to cross I noticed there was a sign situated on the foot path.

"You've got to be kidding me." I whispered under my breath. 

The sign read: 'Road works will take place until the 31st of October. We appreciate your concern. The public pathway will be out of bounds, please use the diversion via the park.'

Crap. That means the only way I'd be able to get home would be to cut through the park. I personally didn't have a problem with that, I just found parks slightly creepy. Maybe it was a hunter’s instinct.

I approached the park and entered casually. Whenever I was alone in public places which were completely deserted I always felt like someone was watching me, and that's exactly how I felt right now. My hunter instincts were kickin' in. 

The way things had gone especially today with Tommy I wasn't so sure if I even wanted to hunt anymore. I couldn't work with Tommy, well not after today. 

But I couldn't help but think that one day we would make up... honestly, I had no idea what to think at the moment. 

*Snap*

I froze. What the hell was that? My heart beat started to speed up. I turned around looking in all directions but I couldn't see anything. I shrugged it off and carried on walking.

*Snap*

There it was again. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to walk much faster, tightening my grip around my backpack straps as I walked.

Suddenly the air around me felt freezing cold and when I breathed out I could see my own breath, it formed a clear cloud of what could only be described as mist. What the hell was going on?

*Snap*

That was it. I started running incredible fast not paying much attention as I ran but then he appeared right in front of me...

"Hello again Sauli." he said with the biggest grin on his face. His bright maxi eyes just as yellow as before.

"Joe." I whispered while panting, I was completely out of breath. 

He took a step closer towards me and as he did so I took a step backwards. 

"What do you want?" I shouted.

Joe shrugged.

"To finish what I started at the party. I was so close to biting you and then Tommy showed up." Joe growled.

I shivered, I was in complete panic and there was no Tommy to save me this time. Pathetic how I called myself a hunter and I couldn't even fight off one single vampire. However, the fighting side of hunting was never my calling. I could feel a thin line of beaded sweat across my forehead.

I panicked quickly removing my backpack from my back and throwing it at him. It hit Joe straight in his face but he had no reaction. To him it must have felt like a pillow had simply hit his face. He snarled reaching forward and grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Help!" I screamed. 

Joe slammed his hand over my mouth to silence me. I whimpered under his cold hand, as my legs began to tremble.

"Maybe it's best you're out cold for your change." he said looking me straight in the eye. 

"I'll do anything." I squeaked. "Please just leave me alone!"

Joe shook his head. He tightened his grip around my shoulders, so tight that I thought he was going to break some of my bones. He turned me around quickly. I tried to struggle free but Joe was just too strong. He pushed me incredibly hard that I fell face first onto the hard, concrete floor beneath me. I tried to lift up my head but I was in an incredible amount of pain. I could feel a throbbing coming from the side of my forehead, I guess I was bleeding. Joe knelt down beside me and started to stroke my cheek repeatedly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I let my eyelids fall shut...

 

Adam's POV:

I decided to stop off at the store before going home so I could get some supplies. I'd only remembered as soon as I left the school building that mom and dad wouldn't be home as they had gone to headquarters, at least when I got home I could have some me time for once. I had packed all of my bought supplies into my backpack; there was enough room in it. I hated carrying tons of carrier bags.

I had to walk through the park in order to get home as today they had started road works and the foot path I usually took had been diverted, so I had no choice but to walk through the park. I enjoyed the silence that the park brought; I had spent some time in the park in the summer as I found it quite a nice place to carry on with my song writing. 

As I made my way along the main foot path in the park I noticed two figures in the distance. One seemed to be standing and the other seemed to be lying on the floor on his front. As I got closer it seemed like the figure on the floor had just been mugged.

"Hey!" I shouted running up to them.

The figure who was standing up shot me a look.

Oh. my. god.

His eyes were yellow! I couldn't believe it; a vampire was standing right in front of me. He gave me a quick grin licking his lips and then he vanished before my eyes. I stood there froze for a few seconds. I wondered if he knew I was a pre-vamp, I knew that fully grown vampires could sense these things. 

I looked down at the figure on the floor. Wait a second... I would recognise that beautiful blonde, mohawk anywhere.

"Sauli." I whispered.

I fell to my knees next to his body dropping my backpack as I fell. 

Please tell me he didn't bite him, please! 

I turned his body over as carefully as I could so he was on his back. I turned his head carefully from left to right checking his neck. Phew, it was completely clean. I guess I had just been in time. The only injury Sauli seemed to show was a massive gash which was bleeding slightly heavily on the side of his forehead. I pressed two fingers against his neck, I was happy that he was still breathing.

I let my black coat slide from off my shoulder and I carefully wrapped it around Sauli's unconscious body. I lifted him off from the ground and carried him as best as I could keeping his head close to my chest. I picked up both our backpacks and swung them over my shoulder. I then used the same arm I had used to pick up the backpacks to support the underside of Sauli's legs so I was carrying him bridal style. The best thing I could think of was to take him back to my house. It was the best idea I had and at least my parents would be gone probably all night so there would be no worry of them coming home and finding a human there. There was no way I was going to leave him alone out in the cold and hurt like this.

Luckily Sauli wasn't too heavy to carry so it was easy and quick to make my way home. I was happy that we hadn't passed anyone on the way, who knows what they would have been thinking. I quickly fumbled as best as I could one handed to get my front door key out of my bag. Once I'd got the door open I kicked it as quietly as I could to open it, I used my back to close it behind me. I dropped both our backpacks in unison on the floor and then carried Sauli over to the sofa. I unwrapped my coat from around him and also I removed his sports jacket. I laid Sauli carefully on the sofa using a cushion to support his head. I pulled the blanket off the arm of the chair and I covered Sauli's body with the whole of it apart from his head. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. Even after how much pain and hurt he'd caused me today, I quickly glanced at the five cuts across my wrist, I should have been stronger. But even after all the pain and hurt he'd caused me, I still loved him. It wasn't Sauli's fault that he had been tricked.

I placed a warm, soft kiss on his forehead while I let my fingers quickly run through his hair. I stood up from my crouched position and quickly hung both Sauli's jacket and my coat on the coat pegs next to the front door.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit from the top cupboard. I carried it back into the living room using both hands. I was happy that my parents had been smart enough to buy one. I placed it carefully on the coffee table making as little noise as I could. I sat next to the box on the coffee table. I opened it pulling out a wet wipe. I dabbed Sauli's wound on his forehead starting with all the dry blood from around the wound. Then I began wiping the wound itself. Sauli stirred in his sleep at the wipes contact with his wound. Once I had cleaned and stopped most of the bleeding from the wound I pulled out a few band aids in turn and placed them across Sauli's wound so that it was completely covered. I smoothed down all the areas of each of the band aids. Once I was happy I closed the first aid box and walked back into the kitchen placing it back in the cupboard. I then sat back down on the coffee table placing Sauli's hand in mine. He actually looked pretty cute with the band aids across his forehead.

I must have sat there for hours just staring at Sauli. I had no idea what I would say to him once he woke up. To my surprise I suddenly saw Sauli's eyes begin to flutter open. I squeezed his hand in mine until he was fully awake. I suddenly became very nervous...

"Hey Sauli." I said smiling. "It's ok I'm here."

Sauli started to frantically look around him.

"It's just me, you're at my house." I whispered.

Sauli looked down at my hand holding his; he looked back up at me smiling. I smiled back.

"Adam I'm so sorry about everything today, I was such a fucking idiot and I hurt you, and Tommy just messed with my head."

Ok so Sauli finally knew that it hadn't been me who wrecked his painting.

"So you know it wasn't me?" I asked.

"Of course, Adam, baby I'm so sorry." Sauli said sitting up quickly and pulling me into a hug.

Baby? Sauli had just called me baby! My stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

I tightened my grip around Sauli, his body was warm. We'd made up! Our friendship had been restored.

"What about Tommy?" I asked pulling out from the hug.

"What about him? He's a jealous bastard who went too far."

Sauli caressed my cheek softly being careful not to touch the small cut I had there.

"He made me do all this to you." Sauli whispered.

"It doesn't matter." I said putting my hand over his. 

"But it does Adam you got hurt and I was responsible for that."

I shrugged.

"But it's over, you know the truth now. So how did you find out?"

"Tommy practically spilled it out to me after Gym."

I nodded.

Sauli deepened his eyebrows in confusion. I looked at him confused too but then I realised why. He pulled my wrist closer to his face and began gliding his fingers over the newly developed cuts on my wrist.

"Adam what are these?" he asked.

I looked down towards the ground. Why had I been so weak?

Sauli quickly shot his hand towards his mouth.

"Am I responsible for these? Adam you cut yourself."

I sniffed avoiding eye contact with Sauli.

"It wasn't you, it was everyone else. Lunchtime today completely broke me with everyone throwing their food at me."

Sauli removed the blanket I had placed on him. He folded it up and rested it on the arm of the sofa. He then placed both of my hands in his and pulled me so I was sitting next to him on the sofa. 

"Why did you save me after the way I treated you?" Sauli asked caressing my lips with the back of his hand. "That was karma that someone jumped me because of the way I hit you today."

"It wasn't." I said. "Did that robber take any of your stuff? I mean I have your backpack"

I couldn't tell Sauli the truth. If I told him that a vampire had been his attacker he would think I was crazy. Being mugged was a great cover up.

Sauli paused.

"There was nothing valuable in there, my phone is the only valuable thing I have on me. It's in my pocket."

Sauli reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Crap. The screen of the phone was completely cracked.

"It must have been because of the way I fell." he said. "It's ok I can get a new one."

Sauli placed the broken phone on the coffee table and turned back to face me, he carried on with running his fingers over my cut lips.

I winced from the pain.

"I'm sorry." he said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. "I should never have hit you like I did."

I shrugged.

"It's ok, I deserved it."

"Sshh Adam, you most certainly did not deserve that at all, and I just lost it and looking back now and the day you had with everyone ganging up on you, I'll never forgive myself."

I moved closer to Sauli on the sofa wrapping my hands tighter around his.

"I forgive you so please stop feeling like this." I said.

Sauli smiled through his tears. I leaned closer inserting my tongue into Sauli's mouth; he made no hesitation and opened his mouth quickly. We let go of each other’s hands and Sauli wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I wrapped both of my hands around his face keeping him in place. My wet, warm tongue made countless contacts with Sauli's. 

Sauli pulled away ever so slightly.

"Adam." he moaned, the sound of it vibrating against my lips. 

I removed my tongue from Sauli's mouth and started leaving quick, warm, butterfly kisses along Sauli's jaw line.

"Adam." he moaned once again.

"You're mine." I whispered in a turned-on tone.

Sauli pulled away, his face turning serious.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Here's my promise." I replied.

I turned Sauli's head to the side and bit down hard on his neck. Sauli jerked forward and a moan escaped from his lips. I then began sucking and licking that spot. I pulled away looking at the forming, purple bruise that I had engraved on Sauli's neck. I'd never given anyone a hickey before; well Sauli seemed to have enjoyed it. 

"You literally just marked me as yours." Sauli said, his eyes full of lust and his cheeks going red.

I moved closer and then started massaging Sauli softly on his hips, he couldn't stop giggling. 

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Sauli started blushing.

"I'm ticklish." he said.

I raised any eyebrow at him.

"Oh you are, are you?"

I pushed Sauli backwards softly so he was lying down. He rested his head on the cushion I had placed there for him earlier. I climbed on top of him, pulling his t-shirt up slowly, and beginning to tickle his hips delicately so it would tickle more.

"Adam." Sauli giggled. "Stop... this tickles... stop... I can't breathe..."

Sauli had completely scrunched up his face into the cutest thing I'd ever seen. He wouldn't stop laughing and giggling as I continued to tickle him. Sauli started panting after awhile; I was probably making him get short of breath so I stopped. I pushed back slightly so I could see the whole of his face. 

"How's your head?" I asked.

"It feels much better." Sauli replied.

I leaned down placing a sweet kiss on the top of the band aid that I'd placed on Sauli's head. As I pulled away I could see that Sauli was biting his bottom lip and was just staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked stroking his cheek.

"Rakastan sinua." he whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked completely intrigued. 

"It's Finnish for I love you." he said while blushing. 

My heart had just completely melted. Sauli had just told me that he loved me in his native language; it had also been such a turn on. Finnish was sexy.

"Rakatan sinua." I whispered back.

"Your pronunciation was perfect."

I blushed.

"Say something else." I said.

Sauli paused, thinking.

"Suutele minua." he said.

"What does that mean?"

"That means kiss me."

I raised an eyebrow at him leaning close. 

"Say that again." I panted feeling completely turned on.

"Suutele minua." he whispered.

I placed my lips once again on Sauli's even though my own lips were stinging because of the small cut I had on them, I didn't care. Sauli was finally mine. I let my tongue slip from out of my mouth. I began licking Sauli's lips practically begging for entry. He opened his mouth and I made no hesitation to enter. I took my time exploring Sauli's mouth with my tongue. He was delicate and soft inside, and he let me have full control in what I was doing, he trusted me.

"Suutele minua."

Sauli wouldn't stop saying it as I continued to kiss his soft, plump lips. I then began to trail my lips down his jaw line and neck leaving more wet kisses. I looked up quickly at Sauli noticing that he had closed his eyes; I could tell he was enjoying this.

Finally my love was well and truly that, my love. 

I pulled away just looking and Sauli's beautiful face. He had the most incredible features, but his eyes were the feature I was in a complete trance with. His eyes were just... beautiful. The set of band aids I'd placed on Sauli's head were really noticeable but I'm sure Sauli wouldn't mind too much. Although he would probably get a lot of staring at school tomorrow... shit school tomorrow! I'd been too loved up with Sauli to even think about how people at school would react if they found out about us. 

"What's wrong?" Sauli asked finally opening his eyes, probably wondering why there was a loss of skin contact between us.

"Nothing it's just... school." I said whispering that last part.

Sauli let out a huff.

"Who cares what anybody thinks." he said stroking my cheek. "I'm not going to change the fact that I love you because a few small minded people have a problem."

I smiled. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. My cheeks had probably turned completely red because of what Sauli had just said.

"You really love me?" I whispered.

"Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon kuin täältä on matkaa kuuhun" Sauli said.

"And the translation?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Nothing was more of a turn on then hearing Sauli speak in Finnish to me, especially since the topic we were discussing was love.

"That means, I love you to the moon and back." 

"Aww." I whispered.

"So does that make us official?" Sauli asked.

I replied by giving Sauli a sweet kiss on his lips.

"So that's a yes?" 

I nodded.

Sauli genuinely was the most perfect guy I'd ever met. 

I climbed off Sauli and we both sat up in a sitting position on the sofa. I wrapped both of my arms around Sauli pulling him close. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other arm around his waist. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." Sauli said.

"I love you too." I replied. "I wasn't sure at first about how to confess about my love for you, that's partly why I kept pushing you away because I wasn't sure whether you felt the same or not."

"Adam I understand." Sauli said simply but then he sighed. "But Adam how can you not hate me after I blamed you about my painting?"

I tightened my grip around Sauli. He was still upset about the whole painting thing, yet I'd forgiven him.

"Because you were tricked." I said. "I would be upset and worked up to if I ever found some of my song lyrics ripped to pieces on the floor, as I don't make spare copies of them."

Sauli instantly lifted his gaze right up to my face. 

"You sing?" Sauli asked sounding excited.

"No." I replied quickly.

"Adam please let me listen to some of your songs." Sauli begged. He looked me straight in the eye giving me a look of cute, innocent puppy eyes. 

"I'm too shy Sauli." I said burying my head into the crescent of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing his hands against my back in a circular motion.

"Aww baby." he whispered.

Sauli pulled away cupping the sides of my face in his hands. His hands were soft and tender and he made sure that he wasn't putting pressure on my wounds. My face had started to swell; especially parts of my cheeks which had also began to bruise as well.

"This is me, remember?" Sauli asked encouragingly. "You don't have to be shy in front of me." 

I pulled away sighing. "Ok, but my journal is upstairs. Usually I take it into school with me but today I decided not to."

Sauli pulled away completely and intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked down at our connected hands looking slightly nervous.

"What's the matter, can't I hold my boyfriends hand?" he asked giggling.

I nodded while blushing.

Boyfriend?

Well that would be something I would have to get use to. I never thought I'd have a boyfriend. Heck, I never thought I'd fall in love, especially with a guy as caring and gorgeous as Sauli.

Sauli pulled me and him off the sofa so we were both standing.

"Lead me to your notebook." he said smiling. "Wait a second I forgot to ask, aren't your parents home?"

"No." I said simply. "They both have really busy and stressful jobs so they won't be back until late tonight."

Sauli nodded. 

I tightened my grip around his soft hand pulling him gently over to the staircase and up the stairs. I couldn't help but wonder what Sauli would think of my room and especially the posters of Queen and Bowie.

I opened my bedroom door slowly letting Sauli walk in first. 

"Nice room." he said. "Love the posters."

"Thanks." I said closing the door behind me. "You like Bowie and Queen?"

"Yes definitely. They're both legends." Sauli replied.

"I look up to them a lot." I said grabbing my journal off my desk. "They're both my hero's."

I held my journal securely in my hands, walking over to my bed and sitting down next to Sauli, he was sitting on my bed with his legs crossed. He looked like he couldn't hold in his excitement. I turned to the correct page and wrapped my arm around Sauli. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"What do you want to hear first?" I asked.

"Anything." he said snuggling his head into my shoulder as if it were a pillow. "I just want to hear your voice."

"Ok." I whispered. "I've wrote like twenty plus songs but they were just practises and trial runs. However, I have two songs so far which I'm really pleased with. They're called Whataya Want From Me and Runnin'. Although I have more ideas. My wheels are turning."

I laughed at what I had just said. Wheels turning? My nerves were starting to get to me. I opened my mouth taking in a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous baby." Sauli said stroking up and down my thigh trying to calm me.

I smiled.

"Ok, I'll sing you the chorus of both songs, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." 

Sauli's eyes wouldn't stop glistening every time I looked into them. I was getting completely lost and entranced in that heavenly blue colour of his.

I opened my mouth and began to sing.

"Just don't give up I'm workin' it out, please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe..."

I began to run my fingers through Sauli's hair as I rested the rest of my arm across his shoulders. 

"Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me, whataya want from me, whataya want from me."

Sauli pulled away from me, staring me in the face. He looked completely shocked.

"Adam, why the hell have you been keeping that gift of yours a secret? That was fucking beautiful!"

I put my journal up to my face trying to hide my reddening cheeks. 

"Sauli stop it." I said giggling.

Sauli wrapped his fingers around the top of my journal and pushed it down so he could see my face. I was probably blushing like crazy. He rested his hand against my cheek and began rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"That was really beautiful Adam, why don't you join the choir at school or something like that?"

I bit my bottom lip.

"Well, choir isn't really my thing, I'm more into rock. But I'm excited about starting music next semester."

"You’re dropping Gym?" Sauli asked.

"Yeah... I didn't really want to do it in the first place but I had no choice, because I enrolled late as I'd only just moved to the area I had no control over the lessons for my first semester. Gym isn't where my heart is."

"I understand. Do you know what other lessons you're going to do?" Sauli asked.

"Not sure yet, maybe theatre or something. How about you?"

"Not sure I definitely won't miss Maths."

"But you're good at it." I said giving him a nudge on his shoulder.

"I know that but I find it boring too. I'll miss Art like crazy though."

I rested my journal on my lap, cupping Sauli's face with my hands.

"So what did Mr Johnson say about that?" I asked slightly panicking.

"Shh it's ok.” Sauli said placing a finger against my lips. “ He gave me an extension. I only have a week to create Nirvana again but if I stick at it then I can try and get it done."

I breathed out deeply then wrapped my arms around Sauli pulling him into a tight hug.

"That's such a relief for me to hear that." I said.

Sauli kissed me on my cheek.

"It wasn't your fault, just remember that." he whispered.

"I know, so what's the deal with Tommy now?"

I had a feeling that possibly someday Sauli and Tommy would make up. I didn't know the full story about their friendship, but I could tell that they had known each other for a pretty long time.

"I don't know." Sauli sighed. "He's my best friend but this... I don't know what to think right now. All I know is that I've never felt this happy before." 

Sauli looked directly at me when he said that. I smiled the biggest grin I could.

"Right now, I feel like I'm in a great place too." I said.

I intertwined my fingers with Sauli’s; I pulled his hand up to my mouth leaving a sweet, wet kiss on the back of his hand.

Sauli blushed leaning forward. He inserted his tongue into my mouth rewarding me with a small but treasured kiss.

"Now." he said excited. "I want to hear the chorus of the other song, what was it... Runnin?"

I nodded once again taking in a deep breath while flicking through my journal finding the correct page.

"My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. I've been standing here my whole life, everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realise. It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling..."

Sauli wouldn't stop smiling as I sang and that gave me the courage to carry on.

"Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right. Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin' from my heart."

Once I was finished singing Sauli wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." he whispered in my ear. His breath tickling against my ear.

"It was my pleasure." I said. 

"You know when you sang about runnin' from your heart?" Sauli asked.

"What about it?" I asked confused.

"Well... omistat sydämeni Adam." Sauli whispered.

Damn. His Finnish talk was driving me crazy, not to mention the amount of twinges I'd had beneath my pants this afternoon.

"And that means, you own my heart Adam." he said.

The words that Sauli had stringed together to make these beautiful sentences full of love was really making my stomach feel like it had been inhabited by butterflies.

Sauli sighed.

"Maybe I should be getting home. My mom will be wondering where I am."

"Probably." I said. "What you going to say about the band aids?"

"I'll just tell my mom the truth, no point in hiding it." he replied.

I nodded. I was happy that Sauli had no idea that his attacker could well and truly be a vamp.

Sauli took his hand in mine once again. I rested my journal on my bed and left the room with Sauli. We headed downstairs and back into the living room. I slipped my arms into my black coat and then I handed Sauli his sports jacket off the peg helping him to put it on. I picked up Sauli's backpack from where I had dropped it on the floor swinging it over my shoulder.

“What about your phone?” I asked pointing towards the coffee table.

“Can you bin it for me?” Sauli asked. “I’ll just tell my mom that the robber stole it.”

“Sure.” I replied.

I took hold of Sauli's hand giving it a little squeeze.

"I'll walk you home." I said opening the front door.

Sauli giggled.

"You don't know where I live." he replied.

I bit my bottom lip, I was slightly embarrassed.

"Um... well you can lead the way? I'm not letting you walk home alone."

Sauli smiled as we made our way out of my house, I closed the door behind me as Sauli lead the way to his house.

 

We walked the whole way to his house holding hands, Sauli's touch made me feel safe and just for a second I'd forgot that I was a vampire. It was weird to think that Sauli had made me feel like that, it's just a shame that my feelings of being human were sadly not true.  
"This is my house."Sauli said as he brought us to a halt outside a beautiful house. I was shocked at how close Sauli actually lived to me. He was barely a few roads away.

I looked up and down at Sauli's house. The driveway had pebbles across it and the edge of the garden was lined with a nice, small, clean cut hedge. He also had a large bay window at the front of the house.

"It looks nice." I said.

"Thanks." Sauli replied. "But thank you mostly for saving my life."

I leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on top of Sauli's band aids. I was so thankful that I had been there walking through the park at that exact moment, because if I hadn't then I don't think a human Sauli would be standing face to face with me right now. Vampire Sauli... that thought made my skin crawl.

I placed my hand at the back of Sauli's neck and pulled his head forward until I was close enough to insert my tongue into his mouth. This time I felt it. I felt the electric spark between our connection making its way through my body. I didn't care at all that we were kissing in the middle of the pathway and I didn't care if anyone saw us.

I pulled away cupping Sauli's face in my hands. I loved his soft skin and delicate features; I could stare at them all day. 

"Thank you for seeing me when everyone else thought I was invisible." I whispered handing him his backpack.

Sauli leaned forward leaving a soft kiss on my cheek.

I turned his head to the side admiring the hickey I had engraved on his skin earlier.

“How you going to explain the hickey?” I asked giggling.

“Um... I’ll think of something.”

Sauli pulled me into a hug. 

"Lunchtime tomorrow I'm sitting with you." Sauli said as he pulled away from my touch and made his way up the pathway to his house. He opened his front door and then closed it behind him once he'd given me the cutest smile I'd ever seen. I gave him a quick wave.

I turned around and started to make my way home. 

"I have a boyfriend." I whispered under my breath.

Finally something happy had happened in my life.

Sauli Koskinen is my boyfriend? 

I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me ;) - @xHollyGlambertx


	10. My heart is wherever you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I'm so sorry for the long wait guys but my laptop broke so there wasn't much I could do about it. Anyway, my laptop is fixed so enjoy my latest update.

Sauli's POV:

As soon as I closed the front door behind me my mom came rushing into the living room wheeling towards me in her wheelchair. She wheeled it so fast that she hit my kneecaps which made me nearly fall over but I managed to save myself. The area around my mom's eyes was extremely red, had she been crying? 

"Sorry sweetie." she said quickly. "Where the hell have you been? Miss Ebony called explaining everything and that she cancelled your detention because there had been a misunderstanding... what's this?"

She grabbed the sides of my head in her hands and practically yanked my head so it was face to face with her. She was staring at the band aids on my forehead. I guess they were incredibly noticeable. 

"Um..." I trailed off. Should I tell her the use of the band aids was because that vamp, Joe from the party, had jumped me again? 

"Mom, remember the vamp that nearly changed me at Tommy's party?" I asked.

Mom nodded in agreement. 

"Well... he attacked me again while I was on my way home. I had to cut through the park because of road works but Adam saved me before he tried to bite me again, but it's ok Adam didn't get a good look at Joe, well not enough to realise that Joe's a vampire."

Mom pulled me into a hug. This wasn't what she needed to hear right but I couldn't lie to her. 

"Is this the same Adam who wrecked your painting?" she asked pulling away.

Oh, so I guess Miss Ebony hadn't told my mom everything.

"It wasn't Adam... we got into a big fight and I hit Adam continuously and he didn't do anything wrong. I was so quick to judge that it could have actually been him." 

Memories of the fight came pouring back into my head. The bruises I'd given Adam, the cuts and also he had spent most of the day limping because of me.

"So if it wasn't Adam who was it?" Mom asked curious.

"It was Tommy."

"Tommy?" Mom asked laughing.

She curled her hands around the arms of the wheelchair and pushed herself up. Whoever that vampire had been that night who had killed Jess and made my mom wheelchair bound for just over a year would pay one day for what they did. I was just thankful that mom's leg had healed nicely and she was still able to walk. I wrapped one arm around my mom's waist to give her extra support. She shook my arm off.

"I'm fine." she assured me. "Anyway the physiotherapist said that I needed to start walking round a bit more."

Mom held her arm out to me. I took her hand wrapping my fingers around hers. She pulled me over to the sofa and we both plopped down together. She wrapped her arm around me, pulling me close.

"I was so worried." she whispered.

"I'm sorry; Joe pushed me so hard that when I hit my head on the ground it knocked me out. If Adam hadn't have been there then you'd probably have a vampire as a son right now."

Mom sighed wrapping her arm tighter around me. 

"Joe did break my phone though. It was because of the way I landed, the screen cracked."

"Do you have it on you?"

"No, I left it with Adam. I don't think it can be fixed mom, I'm sorry."

"Ssshh." Mom said stroking my cheek. "It wasn't your fault, I better phone your dad in a minute and tell him to go to Apple before he leaves work and get you a new iPhone, they should still be open."

"Mom you don't have to do that." I said placing my hand in hers.

"Baby I wouldn't dream of you being without a phone even for a day, your father would agree with me." 

I smiled.

"I guess this Adam is your hero. I wonder how he managed to get rid of Joe while you were out of it."

I closed my eyes snuggling closer to mom. I was so happy to be home, I always felt safe in her arms. She had this special touch which would always make me feel at peace and that everything would be ok.

I couldn't help but wonder what if Joe had succeeded in his mission to change me. I would be thrown out because of what I would turn into, my parents would have no choice but to hate me and then possibly kill me. 

"Before I blacked out I heard someone shouting at Joe, I guess Adam scared him off."

Mom shrugged.

"I'm just happy you're ok. I'm guessing this Adam is quite the guy, right?" she asked nudging me in my arm. I looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. 

"Honey, I might be getting on a bit but I know a hickey when I see one." 

I slapped my hand over the side of my neck blushing. I'd actually forgotten about that, how embarrassing. My neck started to tingle when the memory of Adam engraving that hickey into my neck came rushing back into my mind. His lips had been so soft as he kissed me, and then when his teeth bit down into my skin that was a feeling I wouldn't forget quickly. It hurt, but it was a pleasurable pain that I wouldn't mind experiencing again. 

"Um..." I fell speechless. I guess the only thing I could do was just come out with it. I was happy that both my parents had always been really supportive about my sexuality. When I first came out I didn't know how they would react but it had been an easy thing to do. Much easier than I had thought.

"So you and Adam are together?" Mom asked raising an eyebrow. 

I giggled.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Well, I want to meet this Adam. Invite him round for dinner. I want to meet your boyfriend."

"Um, mom I actually had something planned that I wanted to do."

I really wanted to do something for Adam and I had a perfect idea. 

"Like what sweetie?"

"I thought I could invite him round for pizza tomorrow after school, just me and him eating in my room... if that's ok."

"Ok, bring Adam round. Me and your dad will keep you to yourselves... but no naughty business." 

"Mooooom." I said whining. "Adam became my boyfriend barely a few hours ago; we're not going to do that."

She was seriously embarrassing me, why would she assume I was going to have sex with Adam when we'd only just started dating? But she did have a point. Maybe one day me and Adam would... but I'd want that day to be special. 

"Anyway where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh he's still at work; he had to do overtime today."

I nodded.

"Anyway, we can tell him the news when he gets back." Mom said winking at me.

I blushed biting my bottom lip. I hope my parents like Adam... but then again what's not to like?

 

Adam's POV:

There was still no sign of my parents when I got home. They wouldn't be back till late which is what I presumed. I hung my coat on one of the coat pegs; I then plopped down on the sofa swinging my legs onto it so I was lying down. I was completely exhausted because of the day I'd just had. Sauli had beaten me up this morning thinking it was me who had destroyed his painting and yet now barely a few hours after finding out the truth Sauli was... my boyfriend? I still couldn't get my head around it, how could Sauli love someone like me? Then again he had no clue about what I really was... but he would probably find out one day.

Shit.

I placed my head in my hands realising that I hadn't asked Sauli for his number, but then I remembered because of the way Sauli had fell his phone screen had cracked. I stared across towards the coffee table looking at the broken piece of technology. I sighed realising I should have given Sauli my number. I picked up the broken phone from off the coffee table and walked with it over to the bin letting it drop in there with a thump. My parents wouldn't find it, they were the type of people who never checked the trash before disposing of it.

I walked back to the sofa withholding my original position of lying down. I tuned on my side wrapping my arms around myself. I wish Sauli was with me now... I couldn't help but feel lonely now he was gone.

I snuggled my head against the sofa arm. I couldn't stop thinking about that vampire who had attacked Sauli. From what I could see he didn't look that old, maybe nineteen or twenty years old? Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was his yellow eyes staring right back at me, it was unnerving. Was his attack on Sauli planned? It couldn't have been though; no one knew that Sauli would definitely decide to take that route home. I guess Sauli was just in the wrong place at the wrong time...

I became restless when I heard the front door slowly open. I looked up slightly to see mom and dad walking in, dad closed the front door behind him quietly. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep; I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, I was extremely tired. 

I felt my mom's soft hands move a few single strands of my hair from off my forehead, she then rested her palm flat across my forehead. 

"Is he ok?" Dad whispered.

"Yeah." Mom replied. "He's just sleeping, he had a hard day. Remember the phone call off Miss Ebony was it? Adam got falsely accused of wrecking that boy's painting."

I hadn't been sure if Miss Ebony had called my parents today but I guess she had. At least they knew the truth that it hadn't been me.

I felt my mom's lips kiss me gently on my forehead.

"I'll get that boy who accused my baby. Why is it always Adam who gets judged about these kind of things? Sometimes I wonder if it really was a great idea moving from San Diego to here."

I felt the blanket which had been folded over the arm of the sofa carefully being wrapped around my body. 

"We moved here because we needed to get away as people were getting suspicious of us. Yes, Los Angeles is crowded with more vamps and more hunters but this is where our duty lies. We need to be here because we don't know if we'll need special medical attention when Adam undergoes his change." Dad said.

Mom sighed. Special medical attention? What the hell did dad mean by that?

"I suppose you're right. I just hope Adam can handle his Animal." Mom said running her fingers through my hair. I was surprised that neither of my parents had noticed that I wasn't really sleeping. 

"I'm going to get some dinner on for Adam. I'll do him some boiled eggs; he's been able to keep them down."

I stirred in my fake sleep from the loss of touch from my mom. Today had been so eventful, maybe it was best that I let my subconscious take over. And that's exactly what happened next...

 

I woke up to what seemed to be only an hour since I had drifted off into my peaceful sleep. I fluttered my eyelids until I was fully awake. Mom had been gently shaking my arm to wake me up. She was holding a tray in her hands with a plate on top and also a glass of orange juice. I peered over to see two well cooked boiled eggs enclosed in two egg cups. I pushed myself up into a sitting position lifting the blanket from off of me and swinging it across the arm of the sofa which was closest to me. Mom placed the tray on my lap. Surprisingly, the eggs smelt heavenly. I guess my senses were all over the place.

"Eat." Mom said with a smile on her face. "Unless you feel like you may not be able to keep them down."

"No." I said shaking my head. "This is perfect." 

I picked up the spoon which was on the tray and dived it into one of the eggs quickly swallowing the mouthful. I repeated this process until I had eaten the whole egg. I then took a swig of my orange juice until the glass was half empty. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and then began to devour my second egg, and then I drank the last half of my orange juice.

"All done?" Mom asked when I had finally finished. I nodded handing her the tray. "And you don't feel sick?"

I paused for a second, I actually didn't. My stomach felt fine, it wasn't tightening or anything. This was a rare occasion.

"No." I said, surprised at my own words. "I feel fine."

Mom smiled.

"That's good, and you slept ok?" Mom cupped my cheek in her hand; I held the eye contact between us. She was actually showing me she really cared.

"Yeah, it was great to have a quick nap."

Mom moved her hand from around my cheek and then began gliding her fingers over each of the clean cuts that Sauli had given me on my face. I winched from the slight sting each time her fingers came in contact with one of the cuts.

"Want me to get rid of them?" she asked. 

I nodded. Mom moved forward moving a few strands of her from my forehead and then beginning to lick each and everyone of my cuts, the method commonly known as 'The Vampire's Kiss'.

"Thank you." I mumbled once she was done.

She replied by leaving a small kiss against my forehead.

"Rest some more sweetie if you want to."

I smiled as mom walked into the kitchen carrying my tray. I noticed dad was still busy munching on his raw meat and chugging down the blood he was drinking. This was the first time I had watched my dad eat without feeling sick or repulsed, which was a strange but pleasant feeling. Dad smiled a massive grin at me so I was able to see his blood smeared teeth, but it didn't bother me. It felt like things were actually looking up for once. But mom and dad couldn't find out about me dating Sauli... or all hell would break loose.

 

\-----------------------

Sauli's POV:

I didn't feel like myself, I was nervous. I'd never been nervous walking to school before, but with a collection of very noticeable band aids strapped to my forehead I knew as soon as I would get into school all eyes would be on me. 

I walked quickly and quietly up the pathway but obviously I wasn't quick enough. I could hear people whispering and mumbling about me. However, others seemed to be just staring at me, obviously the band aids were having their own moment of fame. 

The best thing I could do was just ignore everyone. Honestly, I hated the attention. Sure I loved it when I was getting attention when I was playing a soccer game, but this attention was for all the wrong reasons. Of course everyone would want to know what happened. 

I darted my way through the crowd heading for the wall that Adam usually sat on. I plopped down letting my backpack fall from off my shoulder. The weather was pretty pleasant today. For a usually cold October morning the sun was shining brightly. That was until a shadow seemed to overtake that pleasant light. I looked up to see Tommy was standing right in front of me. 

"S-sauli I... um... can I talk to you?" he mumbled.

"Spit it out." I said standing up looking him directly in the eye.

"I want to apologise again. Your mom called my mom last night so I know everything."

I folded my arms in front of me.

"Oh you do, do you?" I asked with a sharp edge to my tone. 

"Yeah... Sauli I'm so sorry for Joe and everything. If I hadn't have been such a dick then you wouldn't have had to walk home alone, and if Joe had jumped you then I would have been there."

I sighed.

"But you weren't were you? Luckily Adam was, he saved my life."

Tommy smiled.

"I know he did. I'm just going to ask one final time, do you forgive me?"

Tommy was genuinely pleading for my forgiveness. Tommy wasn't the type of person to beg. He always stood his ground and put on the tough guy act whenever he needed to. 

"Tommy I'm not mad anymore, I'm just hurt at what you did. I mean I can see why you did it, jealously obviously. But now you need to realise that what you did completely backfired because me and Adam are dating now."

"Yeah, I heard about that too." Tommy said looking at the floor.

"You need to accept the fact that we're dating and we love each other. He makes me happy Tommy. You knew deep down that I've had feelings for him for over a month, and finally we've announced them to each other and now we're together."

Tommy nodded.

"Ok." Tommy mumbled. "But if he breaks your heart then I'll break him."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Quits." I said holding out my hand.

"Quits." Tommy replied shaking my hand. 

I pulled his hand closer and embraced Tommy in a brother hug. 

"I won't pull a stunt like that again I promise." Tommy said.

"You better not. Hey you better have this" I said digging into my trouser pocket picking out my new phone. 

"Is that new?" Tommy asked shocked.

"Oh I guess my mom didn't tell your mom about that small detail. Yeah I broke my phone because of the way I landed after Joe pushed me."

"Oh, I guess that's my fault partly."

I shrugged. I held my phone out to Tommy's face as he began to punch in my new number into his own phone.

"Thanks." he said.

"It's no problem, oh but Tommy I'm going to sit with Adam at lunch today. I promised him I would."

"That's ok; I still have the rest of the guys. Besides, you should sit with him because after all he is your boyfriend."

I smiled when Tommy said the word 'boyfriend'. It still didn't seem real that I had actually got myself one of those. 

"Oh and share my new number around with the rest of the guys, will you?"

"Will do."

"Thanks for understanding." I said.

"You're very welcome. Honestly Sauli it only took me a few hours after school yesterday to realise how much of a dick I'd been. I realised that losing you as my best friend wasn't worth it even if it meant Adam was out of the way. I'm going to be civil to him because I realise now that he's the missing jigsaw piece in your life."

I nodded. I actually felt like crying happy tears. I was so thankful for Tommy's understanding of my love for Adam and hey maybe one day they could be friends... hmm maybe I was pushing it slightly.

"By the way the band aids rock!" Tommy shouted. 

"Shut up!" I said laughing while giving him a soft push.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

I picked my backpack up from off the ground and swung it over my shoulder. We walked through the crowd carefully making our way up the stairs, along the corridor and into our homeroom. As soon as I walked into the room I noticed Adam sitting at his usual desk. He looked deep in thought, at first I thought he was just staring at the desk but then I realised he had his journal open in front of him, he must be working on his song writing. 

"Don't want to leave lover boy waiting do you?" Tommy winked at me.

"You don't mind me sitting next to Adam during Math?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Go for it." he replied.

I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Tommy and then made my way sitting down into the seat next to Adam. As soon as he looked up his mouth opened to a massive smile.

"Hello beautiful." I said leaning close and giving Adam a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey baby." Adam replied.

"So what are you working on?" I asked peering over at his journal.

"Still working on Runnin'. I'm stuck so I'll carry on with it later." 

I nodded. I then looked up to see Tommy standing at the edge of our desk.

"Adam can I have a word?" he asked.

"Um... sure." Adam replied. He glanced at me quickly but I just smiled, my way of telling him things were ok.

Adam and Tommy walked over to the corner of the room. The conversation between them didn't seem to last very long. I peered around the room, my eyes falling on Chloe her eyes squinted and fixed on Tommy. I guess she was still pretty pissed off that Tommy had rejected her. 

Before I even realised Adam was making his way back over to the desk, taking his original seat and sitting down.

"What did Tommy want?" I asked.

"Um... I can't get my head around it. He just... apologised to me. He kept saying how sorry he was for everything he had done."

I smiled.

"Well that's nice to know."

"I'm guessing Tommy and yourself made up?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I'm so sorry, does that bother you?"

"No." Adam said quickly. "Tommy admitted to his wrong doings, so everything is ok."

I smiled taking Adam's hand in mine.

"Well your cuts have healed quickly." I said slightly surprised.

"Oh... I didn't really notice." Adam said touching different areas of his face to confirm the comment I had just made.

"Well, they were pretty small to begin with so I'm not surprised. Me on the other hand though, I think it'll take awhile for this gash to heal." I said pointing at my forehead.

Adam leaned closer towards me. "You look adorable with those band aids." he whispered. His warm breath tickling the outskirts of my ear.

I bit my bottom lip blushing.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

"Good morning everyone." Miss Ebony said warmly. "As you can see I'm here bright and early today, I got my car trouble fixed."

A few cheers were heard from around the room. Miss Ebony then looked in mine and Adam's direction.

"It's good to see that you two have made up." she said. "Oh and Sauli your mom called the school because of the injury you sustained yesterday afternoon, so if you feel dizzy or anything please let a member of staff know and we'll get you sent straight to the first aid room."

"Sure." I replied.

Miss Ebony then turned to face Tommy.

"And I'll be seeing you after school Mr Ratliff for detention."

Oh, so I guess Tommy was still paying for his crimes. I was happy that we had made up but I was pleased that he was getting this detention. He did deserve it. Tommy looked over at me and winked. Was he happy about being punished? I would never fully understand the mind of Tommy Joe Ratliff.

"Ok everyone let’s start shall we?" 

Miss Ebony really was the enthusiastic kind of teacher. As per usual we all removed our exercise books and a pen from our backpacks and paid attention to what Miss Ebony was saying as she began to scribble down notes on the whiteboard. Every time we were not expected to write, me and Adam would secretly hold hands underneath the desk so no one could see. His hand was warm and soft, and every time we were expected to write down some notes Adam would let out a sigh as our hands would have to be disconnected for a few moments. 

But then something came over me, I suddenly became... horny? Yes this was the weird way my mind seemed to work. I was getting horny in Math. What the hell is wrong with me? This time instead of reconnecting my hand with Adam's I let my hand glide over his bulge. Adam jerked forward, I looked round the room quickly but no one had seemed to notice. I kept my head down as I did it. I used my index finger and began rubbing in circles across Adam's bulge, I could already feel him starting to get hard. I then stopped rubbing in circles and then began to grope and pulse Adam's bulge. I could feel his erection from within his pants. But I had to be careful, if I got too excited I wouldn't know what to do if Adam came in his pants. The whole class would think he'd weed himself or something. 

"Mi-miss can I go to the toilet please?" Adam asked shaking his arm in the air to get Miss Ebony's attention. I removed my hand quickly from Adam's bulge. I looked down towards it. 

Crap.

His erection was growing, and it was growing rapidly.

"Oh." Miss Ebony said turning around to face the class. "Of course you can Adam."

"Thank you." Adam blurted out.

He ran out the room quickly to avoid anyone from seeing the problem he had within his pants. The problem that I had caused, yet Adam hadn't tried to stop me. I guess he had enjoyed it. 

When Adam entered the room once again just over five minutes later I could see his problem had gone. 

"I just had to jerk off in the boy's toilets.” Adam whispered in my ear taking a seat.

I giggled.

"Did you enjoy my little treat?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Adam blushed biting his bottom lip.

"Maybe." he whispered. "I nearly came in my pants."

I giggled again.

"I kinda wish you did." I whispered.

Adam sighed as we reconnected our hands under the desk. For the remainder of Math we actually paid attention.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

As me, Adam and the rest of the class packed away our things I glanced at Tommy. He noticed my eye contact and smiled. I still couldn't believe that not only had he apologised to me but he had also apologised to Adam. 

I felt a sudden warmth brush across my hand, I looked down and noticed Adam was holding onto my hand securely. I looked up at him and smiled. We walked out the room hand in hand and then made our way to Art. 

 

Adam's POV:

"Sauli can I have a word with you?" Mr Johnson asked as we entered the room. 

I took my usual seat at the back and carried on with my write up of my piece of Art work. I looked up at Sauli and Mr Johnson occasionally so I could see the mood of the conversation. I presumed it was positive as Sauli kept smiling and nodding along to what Mr Johnson was saying. I carried on with my write up realising that the conversation between Sauli and Mr Johnson would probably take up the whole lesson. 

Sauli hadn't even sat down; he was looking at whatever Mr Johnson had spread out over his desk. The rest of the lesson was a drag as I had no one to speak to but I managed to get a good amount of my write up done.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

I let out a sigh picking up my backpack from off the floor and swinging it over my shoulder. I walked over to Sauli who was still busily talking to Mr Johnson, even though the bell had rang and the class was making its way out the room and probably down to the canteen. 

"Sauli." I mumbled trying to get his attention. 

Sauli glanced up at me for a second. "I'll meet you in the canteen in a minute." 

I nodded showing a quick smile. As I made my way out the room and down the corridor I couldn't help but wonder what Mr Johnson had been talking to Sauli about, and how come it had taken up the entire lesson? 

As I entered the canteen the noise seemed to be louder than usual. Was that more vampire powers I would soon possess starting to appear early? My heightened senses probably. I plopped down at a seat at my usual table and removed my lunch from out of my backpack. I glimpsed around the canteen hoping to see Sauli enter any minute, but there was so sign of him yet. As my eyes darted around the canteen they fell on Tommy. He looked like he had been staring at me for awhile but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't completely sure how to react as the boy who had bullied me since I had started this school, from the first time he had accused me of staring to the time he kicked me so hard that my leg had began to bleed... he was now being friendly to me. I think he had realised that losing Sauli wasn't worth it even if that meant I was out of the picture. He beamed a smile at me... I didn't even know how to react so I just smiled back awkwardly. 

Finally I saw Sauli enter the canteen. His eyes were scanning for something but as soon as they landed on me he smirked and then walked over to my table. He dropped down into a chair opposite me. I carried on with biting down into my sandwich and then swallowing each mouthful as briskly as I could. 

"So what you got there?" Sauli asked.

"Um... it's just a ham sandwich and an apple." I replied looking down at my half finished lunch. 

"You sure that's enough? I've got sandwiches, a protein shake, chocolate, oh and some different, chopped up fruit."

I laughed.

"You eat a lot." I stated. "But you know that I can't eat that much just in case I throw up or something."

"Oh yeah." Sauli sighed. "Do you feel sick?"

I shook my head smiling.

"Surprisingly, no. Also I managed to keep my dinner down at home yesterday too."

"Maybe it was just a weird phase you went through?" Sauli questioned.

I shrugged.

"Hmm... maybe."

"Do you know what it is yet that had been causing the vomiting?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell Sauli what I was. He'd run a mile and probably never come back.

"I don't know but honestly as long as it stops I don't really care. Anyway how are you feeling? I didn't get to ask you properly this morning."

"Me? Oh I'm fine" Sauli said in between mouthfuls of fruit. "I don't feel dizzy or anything."

I beamed a smile at Sauli. Why did he look so adorable when he ate? I'd do anything to be that mouthful of strawberries his mouth was playing with right now... stop Adam.

"So what did Mr Johnson want?" I asked.

"At first he was just checking on how I was doing and he wanted to know exactly what happened in the park and everything. He called you a hero." Sauli winked. "And then he was talking to me about future career plans and he just made a few suggestions about different Art and Graphic Design colleges."

I grinned at Sauli. "Sauli that's amazing!"

"Well Art is where my heart is." Sauli beamed. "But my heart is also wherever you are."

"Aww." I whispered.

Sauli leaned over placing his hand in mine. He started stroking the back of my hand with his thumb while our hands were still connected. 

"Adam I have something to ask you." Sauli mumbled.

"Sure."

"Um... well the thing is my mom knows about us, and she's the kind of women who gets really excited about these things and she wants to meet you... so Adam I'd like to invite you back to my house after school for some pizza or something, you can say no though."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Sauli was asking me to dinner? It was great to hear that his parents were happy with me dating their son. My parents were still in the dark about my relationship.

"Hello? Earth to Adam." Sauli sniggered while waving his free hand in my face. 

I snapped out of my day dream and looked at Sauli. "Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts." I began munching the last part of my sandwich.

"What are you thinking about?" Sauli asked concerned.

I sighed. "Nothing, just that my parents don't know about me and you that's all."

"Oh." Sauli looked down at his food. I hope my words hadn't upset him. 

"No it's not you. My parents are really supportive about my sexuality it's just..."

Shit. I had to think of a reason, anything at all. I wasn't going to announce to Sauli that I'm a pre-vamp and it's pretty much illegal to date a human, and if my secret was unveiled then that could result in death for not just me but Sauli too. Oh and not to mention the fact that as of January 29th I will transform into a fully grown vampire complete with a hungry and angry Animal who would enter and take over my soul, plus there was a chance that from after that day my feelings for Sauli would be torn out from my heart and replaced by feelings of only seeing Sauli as a piece of meat that I could easily devour and drain. 

"It's just what?" Sauli emphasised, urging for me to continue. 

"My parents are from the stone age, they don't want me to get a boyfriend until I'm at college." I blurted out.

Seriously Adam? That was a dumb reason, but it's the best I could think of. After hearing the news, Sauli burst out laughing.

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry." Sauli sniggered.

"Go on laugh it up." 

"I'm sorry." Sauli said wiping the tears from his eyes. Had it really been that funny?

"It's fine." I said giggling myself. "We just have to keep it a secret when it comes to my parents."

Sauli nodded. "So what about dinner?"

"I'd love to." I beamed.

"Great, what about your parents though?"

I pulled my phone out from my trouser pocket. I opened up a blank text message and began typing a text to mom saying that I would be home later. Hmm... I needed an excuse. I typed in the first thing that came into my head.

"I just sent a text to my mom saying that I'll be home late."

"What excuse did you use?" Sauli asked taking a swig of his protein shake.

"I told her that I wanted to do some afternoon studying in the library."

"Will she believe you?"

"Hopefully." I mumbled.

A second later I received a text message from mom.

"What did she say?" Sauli asked intrigued.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"She said its fine."

"That's great. Oh that reminds me." Sauli said pulling his phone out from his pocket... wait a sec. Sauli's phone had broke? How did he have this one?

Sauli was looking at my weird face expressions.

"My mom wouldn't let me be without a phone. She sent my dad down to Apple last night."

"Oh." I laughed.

Sauli held his phone out to my face. I quickly punched in his number into my contacts and then saved it. Once I'd done that I opened up another blank text message quickly typing 'Hey baby here's my number.' I then sent it to Sauli.

I heard Sauli's phone bleep. He was smiling while looking at his phone screen.

"Thank you." he blushed.

Me and Sauli had finally exchanged numbers. 

"Adam I don't even know when your birthday is." Sauli mumbled, he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Hey it's ok." I said giving his hand a quick squeeze. "It's January twenty-ninth, you?"

"March twenty-eighth."

"Ah, I'm older than you." I giggled.

"Only by two months." Sauli said raising an eyebrow.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

I really didn't want lunch to be over. I'd just had an amazing conversation with my boyfriend, I'd never felt so comfortable with talking to another person.

"Adam I'm proud of you."

Sauli and I began to pack our lunch containers back into our backpacks. I quickly chomped down on the last bite of my apple.

"Why?" I asked confused. What had I done to make Sauli proud?

"You haven't vomited today." Sauli looked really pleased.

I paused realising that what Sauli had just said was completely true. Why hadn't I? That wasn't normal...

I shrugged.

"I guess today is my lucky day."

"Oh Adam I'm not doing Gym today, orders from my mom." Sauli said flashing me what looked like a sick note.

I laughed holding up a sick note as well.

"My mom wrote me a sick note too." I blushed.

"I guess we're both taking time out on Gym." 

I nodded.

Me and Sauli picked up our backpacks and then walked hand in hand to the Gym changing rooms. I could hear a few comments as me and Sauli made our way through the crowd of people. I heard a few 'aww's' and 'how cute is that?' but I also heard some other comments. There's always one who has to shout things like 'fags' and 'ewww that's gross'. But when I turned around trying to find the voice who was making these pointless homophobic comments I saw that Tommy had him cornered and was shouting at him and throwing a few punches. It was like Tommy was a completely new person but then again these comments had not only been aimed just at me, they had been aimed at Sauli too. Tommy being the over-protective best friend. 

When me and Sauli had made it to the changing room we sat on a bench in silence. I wrapped my arm around Sauli pulling him close. He snuggled his head against my shoulder, I looked down noticing that Sauli had closed his eyes.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Just a little." Sauli mumbled.

Then we heard the changing room door slam open. I unwrapped my arm from around Sauli as Tommy and the rest of the guys walked in followed by Coach. Tommy smiled at us before getting himself ready for Gym. He let his sports jacket fall from off his shoulders and then he hanged it on one of the pegs next to his backpack. 

"Tommy." I whispered, I hadn't been completely sure if Tommy had heard me.

"Yeah." he replied re-tying one of his shoe laces.

"Thank you for putting that homophobic dickhead back in his place."

Tommy sniggered.

"You're welcome."

"Ok guys. We have surprisingly nice weather today so who's for a kick about?" Coach asked.

Everyone's hand shot up like they were reaching for the stars.

"Adam and Sauli if you want you can stay in here today. It's a bit too hot to just be sat out there doing nothing. Miss Ebony informed me this morning because of the incident last night both of you should just rest; do you both have some work you could do in the meantime?"

Me and Sauli nodded in agreement.

"Great." Coach responded. "Ok guys let’s get out there on the field."

I watched as Coach let the group out of the room and through the doors making their way to the sports field. The noise from the sports team deceased until there was complete silence.

"So..." I said but I trailed off.

Sauli sighed. "Adam I can sense what you're thinking but I kinda need this time to plan out Nirvana considering you're coming round to mine after school. There are some alterations I want to do to Nirvana before I paint it again."

I was slightly hurt but Sauli had a point. He really needed his final grade in Art to be an A. Personally, it didn't matter what grade I got, but I was hopeful for a C, that would mean that my work I had been painting would have paid off.

"Sauli it's fine." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I don't think Sauli fully believed me.

"I'm sure." I said running my fingers through his hair. I leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on his lips and then another on top of the band aids on his forehead. "Besides, I can work on Runnin', I need to get this first verse complete, when I sang it to you you'd only heard the chorus."

Sauli nodded. I leaned down pulling my journal out my backpack and a pen. I began scribbling down ideas. So far I'd only wrote:

'Steel to my trembling lips, how did the night ever get like this? One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down.'

I noticed Sauli peering over at my journal; I guess he could sense I was struggling.

"Let me have a look." he murmured.

I turned my journal so it was facing Sauli.

"Hmm... ooh how about. Bottom of the bottle hits, waking up my mind as I throw a fit. The breakin' is takin' me down, down down?"

I was literally gobsmacked. "Sauli that's perfect!" I screeched while throwing my arms around him. "How did you think up something and so fast?"

Sauli shrugged.

"I used to do a lot of poetry, and one of my most proudest poems I called 'The Darkness' had that line in it."

"Oh Sauli, I can't take your work."

"Ssshh." Sauli whispered pressing his finger against my lips. "You can and you will." he insisted.

"Thank you." I beamed scribbling down what Sauli had just said.

"You're welcome baby." Sauli blushed leaning close leaving a kiss on my nose.

For the remainder of Gym even though technically me and Sauli weren't taking part I became intrigued with what Sauli was sketching on his notepad. I couldn't make out all of it as he kept rubbing out different parts. I could sense he was getting frustrated with himself. The shapes and objects Sauli was drawing were interesting and for some of those objects there weren’t really any words I could use to describe them. 

My eyes never left the paper as Sauli continued to sketch various items. I seemed to float off into a daydream as Sauli continued to draw, draw and draw.

"That's me done." Sauli said holding up his rough work to me.

"I have a feeling Nirvana will look even more perfect the second time you paint it." I grinned.

Sauli smiled. "I hope so." He stuffed his notepad back into his backpack. 

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

"Looks like you finished just in time." I smirked.

Sauli laughed. "I guess so."

Me and Sauli didn't even bother to wait for the rest of the Gym class to come back into the changing rooms, we decided to go straight to the homeroom so we could sign out quickly and then go back to Sauli's house. 

It didn't take long for the rest of the class to make their way back to the homeroom. Miss Ebony quickly took the register and then we were free to go. Sauli grabbed my hand and yanked me off of my chair. We ran out the room before anyone else as Sauli refused to let go of my hand. We hadn't stopped running until we were far away from the school grounds. 

"Sauli." I whined, finally he let go of my hand. I huffed trying to get my breath back.

"I'm sorry." Sauli mumbled. "I'm just really excited about you coming to mine." 

"Aww Sauli." I said in awe.

I retook hold of Sauli's hand but this time we walked the rest of the way. The surroundings were becoming familiar as it had only been yesterday that I had stepped foot in this part of the neighbourhood. 

As we made our way down the small path which led to Sauli's house I started to feel nervous. Sauli fumbled in his backpack looking for his key. After minutes of searching he finally found it, he inserted it into the lock and pushed down the door handle. Sauli held out his arm, I walked in quietly.

Sauli closed the door behind me. I handed him my coat and backpack and he hung them on one of the coat pegs.

"Your house is beautiful." I said.

"Thank you." Sauli said hanging up his own backpack and sports jacket.

Then I saw a women enter from what I believed was the kitchen. I presumed she was Sauli's mom, she was really beautiful. I looked in her direction, I could be wrong but I swear she had been sitting in a wheelchair. 

"So you must be Adam." she said holding her hand out, I shook it.

"That's me." I replied.

"It's lovely to meet you Adam."

"You too."

"Thank you for saving my son."

"It was my pleasure."

I felt Sauli wrap his arm around my waist.

"Ok boys well the pizza is in so I'll bring it up for you when it's ready."

I nodded smiling. Sauli's mom seemed nice. Then I heard a noise coming from within the kitchen, a male walked out. He had a tool kit bag strapped across his waist.

"Sorry, the back doors been practically swinging off its hinges so I've been fixing it. Nice to meet you Adam." he said.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied shaking his hand.

"Me and Adam are going upstairs now." Sauli said starting to pull on my hand.

"Ah ok." Mom sniggered. "Me and your dad will leave you to it."

Sauli pulled my hand and before I knew it we had run up the stairs and were now on the landing at the top of the staircase. Sauli guided me to his room. From downstairs I could still hear Sauli's mom and dad speaking.

"He seems like such a nice boy, exactly what Sauli needs." I heard his mom say.

That made me smile. Sauli's parents seemed so nice. Luckily I was still a pre-vamp, his parents wouldn't be able to detect anything 'un-human' about me... not until my change. But I wasn't going to think about that now; I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend. 

"Here's my room." Sauli said closing the door behind him.

The walls were painted a beautiful navy blue and were decorated with what looked like Sauli's paintings. He also had the usual things: a wardrobe, chest of drawers, a desk which had it’s on chair plus some other things.

"Wow!" I emphasised as I circled the room looking at each and every painting. There was paintings of nature, historical buildings, school life and some paintings which were really mysterious but I presumed that is what Sauli was going for when he painted them, but then I noticed there was a big gap on his wall.

"What's that space for?" I asked pointing at it.

"That's where Nirvana is going." he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"I'm just speechless at all of your artwork, it’s so professional." 

"Thank you." he murmured leaving a soft kiss on my neck. 

Sauli had that special touch which made me feel at peace. He made me feel human, that was a feeling I'd never really felt before... not fully. 

"Come sit with me." he whispered.

I took hold of his hand as Sauli guided me across to the bed. We sat down on the floor leaning our backs against the side of his bed. I was slightly jealous that Sauli had a double bed yet I only had a single bed.

"I have a double bed." Sauli said winking at me.

"I can see that." I giggled.

"Not yet." he confirmed. "But maybe one day we could... I mean if you wanted to."

I nodded quickly.

"Um... yeah." I blushed.

Did Sauli just tell me he was open for sex when we were ready? Sauli was the first boy I'd ever kissed, I did feel slightly awkward. Honestly, it was too early in our relationship to be thinking about things like that. 

"I love you." he whispered.

I leaned forward pressing my lips against Sauli's, his lips were warm as my mouth connected with his. I let my tongue slide out of my mouth licking Sauli's lips up and down. He giggled, the sound of the giggle vibrated across my lips sending shivers down my spine. After much teasing Sauli finally allowed me entry. I plunged my tongue into his mouth, his hot muscle connecting with mine. Unconsciously I moved my hands to the sides of his face, keeping him in place as I carried on with the deepened kiss. Our tongues tackled with each other as Sauli began to wrap his arms around my hips. I pulled him into my lap letting him tie his legs around my waist. I pulled Sauli even closer moving one hand to the back of his neck deepening the kiss even further. I pulled away catching my breath, one down side of being a pre-vamp was that I still required oxygen to breathe. 

Sauli smiled at me trying to get his breathing back to normal. I could see the lust deep in his eyes.

"I love you so much." I panted.

"Rakastan sinua." Sauli replied.

I moved a few strands of his hair from out of his face and left another sweet kiss on top of the band aids. I then moved my lips down to his neck and jaw line leaving small, wet butterfly kisses. Then my eyes fell on that spot where I'd left the hickey only twenty-four hours earlier. I grinned biting my bottom lip. I licked that spot and then bit down hard and fast. Sauli jerked forward letting out a moan; I could feel the twinge in his pants. I kept licking and sucking on that spot, the hickey was forming once again. I ran my fingers through Sauli's hair. 

"I love it when you do that." Sauli moaned. 

I laughed leaving one final kiss on Sauli's lips.

*Knock*Knock*

Crap.

Sauli unwrapped his legs from around my waist and plopped down sitting next to me. I wrapped my arm around him so it looked like we had just been talking.

"Come in." Sauli shouted.

"You boys ok?" Sauli's mom asked as she entered the room holding a tray with a massive pizza on it. Also there were two glasses of Pepsi on the tray. 

"Yeah mom we're fine." Sauli replied placing his hand on the side of his neck, I hoped this didn't look obvious.

"Well boys eat up." she said leaving the tray on the floor. "And don't get carried away if you know what I mean." she winked.

"Moooooom." Sauli whined.

"I'm just saying." She held her hands up in a stop position but then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You ok with pepperoni?" Sauli asked.

"Mmm, I love it." I replied taking a slice of the pizza and munching down on it quickly. 

“Nine inch pizza.” Sauli said with a wink.

“A perfect size.” I replied giggling.

"Adam, if you feel sick at any point don't be embarrassed to tell me. My parents will understand."

I dropped my head for a second looking at the ground but then I looked up at Sauli.

"Thank you, but honestly Sauli the truth is since you entered my life it's like you've been my cure. Since being with you I haven't thrown up or even felt sick."

"It does sound strange but if somehow I've helped then that's really made me happy." he said cupping my cheek with his free hand and using his thumb to stroke it. 

I picked up another slice of pizza and began to much on that. "Thank you for inviting me round."

Sauli beamed a smile. "It was my pleasure, plus I think my parents have warmed to you already."

I blushed.

"Your parents are really nice, and honestly I don't do so great around new people. I get really shy."

Sauli nudged my arm. "Your cuteness is adorable."

I giggled.

"You're really beautiful Sauli." I mumbled in between bites of my pizza.

Sauli laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I'm deadly serious."

Sauli shook his head. "I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing because you have tomato sauce on the corner of your mouth."

"Oh." I sighed; I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Sauli shook his head. "Let me."

Sauli rested his hand across the side of my face; he then used his thumb and wiped the sauce from off my mouth. Sauli licked the sauce from off his thumb, why was that such a turn on?

"Thank you, I'm so mucky when it comes to food." I blushed.

"Me too." Sauli said taking a sip from his Pepsi. 

Me and Sauli created small talk and before we knew it we had both eaten the entire pizza and drank the whole contents of both of our Pepsi's. 

"I'm so full." Sauli moaned.

I wrapped my arms around him, Sauli snuggled his head again my chest wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That pizza was delicious." I said.

"Mom makes them herself."

"Really? How does she have time after work?"

Sauli lifted his head up from my chest.

"Work? My mom doesn’t work... not really."

"Oh sorry, I just presumed."

Sauli intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Adam about a year ago my mom was involved in an accident." Sauli whispered.

"Um... does this have something to do with the wheelchair?" I said tightening my arms around Sauli.

"H-how did you know about that?" Sauli looked completely surprised at me, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Before your mom came into the living room I saw her get up out of a wheelchair."

"Oh." Sauli sighed.

"Baby if you don't want to talk about it then I understand." I whispered rubbing circles into Sauli's back.

"No it's ok, I'll tell you."

"I'm listening." I said kissing Sauli on his forehead.

"It was summer break; I was just chilling at home. Me and mom had decided to go to the shops, we would have used the car but it had a flat battery at the time. There was this crazy driver, he was speeding and the car just got out of control. Mom saw the car heading our way, she pushed me out of the way but the car hit her. Doctors weren't sure if she'd walk again but my mom proved them wrong."

Sauli snuggled up closer towards me. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that baby." I whispered.

Sauli sighed. "It's ok; my mom's doing great now so it's fine." 

I didn't realise Sauli had been through so much, my baby didn't deserve to go through something like that, he was a good person.

"Did they get the driver?" I asked.

Sauli nodded.

"Well that's good then, and I'm happy your mom is doing ok." 

"Me too." Sauli whispered. "Anyway let’s talk about something else."

"Ok." I unwrapped my arm from around Sauli and pulled my phone out of my pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Sauli asked sitting up. 

"I want a new lock screen; I thought it could be a picture of me and you."

"Aww." I whispered. "Ok let's do selfie's."

I unlocked my phone and then tapped on the camera icon loading the camera. I switched the camera so the front camera on my phone was loaded. I held my phone out in front of us.

"You ready?" I asked beaming a smile.

Sauli nodded.

He pressed his lips against the side of my head, I kept my eyes on the camera smiling as I tapped the screen and took the picture. 

"Perfect." I said holding my phone up to show Sauli.

"Aww I want my lockscreen like that too." Sauli said pulling his phone from out of his pocket. He unlocked it and then tapped on the camera icon loading the camera. This time I pressed my lips against the side of Sauli's head as he kept his eyes smiling at the camera. He took the picture and then showed it to me.

"I love it." Sauli blushed. We both quickly changed our lock screens; we held them out to each other once we were done.

"... I guess I better be getting home." I whispered forcing those words out of my mouth.

"It's ok, I had so much fun."

"Me too, thank you for inviting me around." I said stroking his cheek with my thumb.

Sauli leaned forward leaving a sweet kiss on my lips.

He took hold of both of my hands; we helped pull each other up.

"Did you want my dad to drop you home?" Sauli asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"It's ok, I only live a few roads away so I'll be fine." I replied as we stood next to the front door.

"Oh are you going?" Sauli's mom said looking up from the sofa; her and Sauli's dad had been watching TV.

"Yeah, but thank you so much for letting me come round. I had a great time."

"Well you're very welcome Adam, I'm guessing you'll be round here again?" his mom asked.

"Sure, if that's ok."

His dad nodded. "We'd love to have you round again; did you want a lift home?"

"No it's ok." I assured them. "I only live a few roads away so I'll be ok."

"How about you call me once you get home? Then I'll know you got back safe." Sauli questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Bye baby, I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing Sauli on his forehead.

When I pulled away I realised that Sauli's parents had been looking at us.

"Don't you guys have anything to do?" Sauli asked looking at them.

They both shook their heads laughing. 

Sauli handed me my backpack as I slipped my arms into my coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sauli stated leaving a kiss on my cheek.

I walked out of Sauli's house and started to make my way home. I waved to Sauli as I left and then headed straight home. When I got home unlocked my front door as quietly as I could hoping not to attract my parents attention... I guess I wasn't quiet enough as mom walked out of the kitchen as soon as I hung my coat on one of the pegs. 

"Did you find what you were looking for at the library?" Mom asked.

"Um... yeah I did, and don't worry I got something to eat too, actually I'm going to have an early night. Tell dad goodnight from me." I mumbled.

"Yeah, we'll both see you in the morning sweetie."

I nodded then made my way upstairs plopping down on my bed. I rested my backpack on the floor by the corner of my bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, I unlocked it and then dialled for Sauli, he picked up after the third ring.

"Hey baby." he said.

"Hey, I got home ok." I replied.

"Good, I miss you already." he whispered.

"Aww, I miss you too." I snuggled my head against the pillow as I turned myself on my side, I kept my voice to a minimum as I didn't want my parents hearing that I was speaking to a human on the phone.

"I wish you were in my arms right now." he moaned.

I felt a jerk in my pants at Sauli's words. His Finnish accent drove me crazy.

"I'd love to snuggle up to you right now too; I'll see you at school though tomorrow. It's not like it's going to be ages since I next see you."

Sauli sighed. "I know."

"So where are you now?" I asked. 

"I'm just lying on my bed, my double bed." Sauli said emphasising his words.

I giggled. "I'm lying on my bed too, it's only a single but it's really comfy."

Sauli laughed.

"Just imagine me in your dreams tonight holding you and kissing you... and giving you even more hickeys, much more. Then I'll take the sides of your face in my hands and I'll leave butterfly kisses all over your face..."

"...Oh Adam." Sauli moaned from the other end of the phone.

"...Then I'll let my mouth move down your neck and jaw line giving you even more kisses and then I'll move down to your chest... and maybe I'll carry on even further."

"Adam... fuck...mmm... stop I have an erection forming."

I was actually enjoying this. I couldn't believe I was having phone sex with Sauli.

"Then you'd probably keep moaning for more." I slurred. I was turning myself on now.

"... oh shit." Sauli mumbled.

"Baby are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah... um Adam I just came in my pants."

"What? Sauli you're joking?" I began laughing.

"Urgh... how embarrassing."

"Aww baby it's ok, I better go and let you fix that problem." I giggled. I couldn't believe that I had made this happen. 

"Yeah." I bet Sauli was blushing, I could tell by his tone of voice. “Goodnight baby I love you."

"I love you too." I replied. "Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/review/kudos or tweet me @xHollyGlambertx ;)


	11. It's soccer time.

Sauli's POV:

I was nervous as hell. The soccer match hadn't even started yet but I already felt exhausted. I couldn't stop panicking. It was the last day of the semester, and what better way to end it than with a soccer match. This was the match we had been training for. All our hard work of blood, sweat and tears was about to be paid off, at least I hoped so.

We had all gathered in the changing room for one final pep talk. I'd tried various breathing exercises in hopes that I would remain calm, but they hadn't really worked. 

"This is the one you guys. If we win this match then we get crowned state champions. Just like us the opposition have never lost a match, however some of there players... well let's just say they're on the large side and sadly I don't mean outwards." Coach stated.

I sighed. I'd never got this nervous for a match before. It seemed that someone or something had brushed off a vast amount of added pressure and it had fallen straight onto my shoulders. The whole school was counting on us to come out of this with a victory. It was Tommy who had the most pressure though. As Captain it was his responsibility and his choices that would make the game go whatever way it did.

I couldn't sit still, since I'd woken up this morning I'd been on edge. The bench I was sitting on felt harder than usual and I was finding it a struggle to get comfy. Today would either be a happy day or a sad day. 

I reached down unconsciously pulling on my shoe laces to make sure they were tight enough. What was wrong with me? I'd played a countless number of soccer matches since starting high school yet this was the one which was really getting to me. Maybe because this was the match that decided if we either became state champions or we were crowned second overall. Even though second was considered a massive achievement it was the placement that hurt the most because you had come so close, yet at that final second your victory had been taken away from you. Let's just hope we win... 

Tommy wrapped his arm around me, he looked as nervous as I felt. "There's nothing to be nervous about." he assured.

I shrugged. "I can't help the way I feel. Besides, what if we don't win?"

"Then we don't but Sauli we haven't even started playing yet. Where's my positive, upbeat Sauli gone? I really need him for this match."

I laughed. "Ok ok."

"We do what we always do. We try our best and give it our everything."

I looked up at Tommy. He was right, that's all we could do.

"Well you're going to be the one getting all the praise; you're the striker so you just do your thing."

Tommy bit his bottom lip while shaking his head at me.

"And you're playing defense right? Damn it Sauli, you'll nail that." Tommy said encouragingly. 

"Let's hope so." I beamed.

"Ok guys, y'all ready?" Coach asked. Out of everyone here he seemed the calmest, probably as he wouldn't be the one playing but also probably because he always had that quiet confidence about him. We'd never let him down before, and we weren't going to start to decrease our level of game now.

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Ok then." Coach said clasping his hands together and then rubbing them against each other. "Let’s get out there and kick some butt."

Everyone laughed even though it was obvious that the laugh was a cover up of everyone's nerves.

The sun was blinding me as we made our way onto the sports pitch. We were welcomed with a thrilling amount of cheers. The bleachers were completely full; there wasn't an empty seat in sight. I wasn't surprised as all final lessons had been cancelled today due to the match. I could see many banners within the crowd, all of which were showing encouraging messages of support. The bleachers went right around so no action would be missed wherever you sat. It was fair to say that all eyes were on us. 

We all walked over to our booth. I took one of the glasses of water from off the table and shot it down in one go. I sighed, I could really do with some alcohol right now, just so I could take the edge off... but that probably wasn't the best idea. Coach would go mad if he found out one of his players was off his face. I decided to pour myself another glass of water from the jug hoping it would help. It only helped slightly. I still felt nervous but at least now I felt refreshed. 

"A few more minutes boys and then we need to get out there." Coach instructed. He was pretty much giving us a heads up that the match would start soon.

I looked over to the other side of the pitch to the opposite booth. I could see most of their players from my view. Coach was right when he said they were on the larger side. I couldn't believe the height of some of the players. Were they even fucking human?

They didn't look like soccer players; they looked more like basketball players! If this was a wrestling match I think it would be fair to say that we would get crushed. I left the empty glass I was holding on the table. I took a towel from off the pile and dabbed it evenly across my forehead, I was already sweating like crazy.

"Ok guys you need to get out there. From what I can see Hartley is your referee. He's one of the best in the business but boy, he is strict."Coach chuckled.

The ref, no matter who was hired always had the tendency to creep me out. They always had their eyes on you, but then again that was their job. Tommy had been in trouble a few times with countless refs over the years for the most silliest of things. From things such as irrelevant free kicks, to being blown up for accidentally standing over the line, even though Tommy stood his ground confidentially shouting at the ref saying that he hadn't stepped over the line.

"Ok boys’ one final huddle before show time." Coach instructed gathering us all together. "You keep the game clean. You move as slick as you can and you show off to the opposition that nobody messes with The California Bears, ok?"

We all nodded in agreement. The match hadn't even started yet but I knew it would be one hell of a game. 

Once we were all rehydrated, we were ready to go. As soon as we left the booth we were greeted to even louder, deafening cheers than before. The crowd was buzzing and everyone was already on their feet. 

The whole team warmed up quickly. We jogged up and down the pitch a few times flexing the muscles in our legs. We then did some rotations of our shoulders and arms to make sure we were fully warmed up. Once we were all warmed up we were anxiously ready to start.

I took my mark on the pitch behind the white line. I was happy that Coach had put me on defense. Honestly, it was my strongest position. I enjoyed whacking the ball out of the way from the oppositions strikers. The looks on their faces were always priceless.

Tommy was our main striker. He could bend that ball like nobody I knew. The number of goals he had scored over the years were countless, and he always scored them with a certain style.

Isaac was in goal, he was the best we had. He had saved many goals since his very first match. He was also the drummer in Tommy's band. So obviously he was good with his hands... ok that sounded wrong.

My eyes wandered over into the crowd eyeing them up and down, row by row. My vision was going fuzzy from trying to scan every single person, but then my eyes fell on him. His jet black hair ruffed up as always. His cute grin plastered on his face while his hand was eagerly waving at me. It seemed like Adam had been trying to get my attention for ages.

I smiled as our eye contact was finally connected. Adam wasn't sitting too high up so I could easily see him. I raised my hand to my lips giving it a quick peck and then I blew it out to the crowd. Adam grabbed the air with his hand. His symbol of showing me that he had literally catched my kiss. Wait a second... I'd just realised that Adam was sitting next to my parents. Crap... I could feel my cheeks reddening. My parents had just witnessed that! I knew they would be here but I didn't think they would be sitting right next to my boyfriend. Well, at least they knew that me and Adam were serious about each other. 

A sudden roar of boo's seemed to erupt within the crowds. I couldn't help but feel confused, but then I realised it was because the opposition had begun to walk out of their booth. Even though they were getting cheers from their own supports that was immensely overshadowed by the screams and cheers that were coming from our supporters. 

It didn't take long for the opposition to begin warming up. I couldn't help but stare at them as they warmed up. Their sports kits were a completely different colour compared to ours. We had white shorts and blue tops with a bear logo on the back, hence the name of our team being 'The California Bears'. The opposition had black shorts and red tops with a panther on the back, they were known as 'The Oakland Panthers.' 

It was no shock that the tournament had come down to us as the final two teams. By the end of today either 'The California Bears' or 'The Oakland Panthers would be holding up that gold cup, and be crowned as champions.

Once The Panthers had finished their warm up they began assembling themselves, each of them ready and waiting in their position. The guy who was marking me was incredibly tall; however that was an advantage for me. I wasn't what you would call small but I was smaller than most people, which made it easier to dodge around other players very easy.

I looked up at the player from out the corner of my eye. Seriously, had his coach been forcing growth drinks down his throat? 

*Beep*

The ref blew his whistle and we were off. James got first kick as he was our midfielder and it was a home game. I kept myself on my toes in case the ball was to come across my third of the pitch. 

James kept the ball at his toes passing it from one foot to the other, dribbling the ball whilst dodging around the opposition. I watched with anticipation as the opposition was beginning to corner James as he made it closer to the other third of the pitch. He turned his head from side to side quickly examining the opposition getting closer and closer, his eyes fell immediately back onto the ball from what I could see. James kicked the ball briskly across the pitch; it landed right in front of Tommy's feet. Tommy made no hesitation as he began to dribble the ball between his feet, he was only a few feet away from the goal. Tommy pulled his right leg backwards and kicked the ball fiercely towards the goal.

The whole crowd fell silent for a few seconds Everyone's eyes were on the ball...

Sweet!

The ball entered the goal, hitting straight at the back of the net. Bradley, our other striker embraced Tommy in a quick hug. Yet, this was nothing of a surprise. Tommy had rarely failed to score a goal on every chance that he got. I could see Tommy smiling as he quickly waved to all our supporters, who most of which were jumping up and down as if they were high.

Tommy turned to face the pitch, his eye contact landing with mine. I gave him a quick thumbs up as a sign of congratulations.

The ball was then thrown back into the centre of the pitch.

*Beep* 

The coach blew his whistle yet again but this time it was 'The Panthers' turn to start with the ball. I kept alert watching the ball as it came into my third of the pitch. I kept my contact close to the person I had been assigned to mark whilst keeping my eyes fixed on the ball as it came closer towards my direction. I wasted no time with ducking underneath the players arm and kicking the ball hard, so it flew half way across the pitch and back into the direction of Bradley and Tommy.

It was always a great feeling hitting the ball out of the way. All I had to do was just imagine the ball being someone you hate, it usually helped give you more oomph, that's what Coach would always say. It might sound stupid, but every time I needed to kick the ball across the pitch like that I would always imagine the ball was a vampire, and because of that I seemed to kick the ball much harder and it seemed to travel much further too.

Tommy zoomed across the pitch over to where the ball had landed. Dribbling the ball once again, getting closer and closer towards the goal as he let the ball glide between his feet. He tricked the opposition by going one way and then quickly changing to the next. He quickly bent the ball as he kicked it hoping for it to once again to go into the net. Tommy kicked the ball just as harsh as he had done the last time. The goalie of the opposition sprung into a jump trying to hit the ball out of the way...

He wasn't good enough. The ball swooped into the side of the net, that had been so close to being a no goal. But it didn't matter as we had scored again. The ref blew his whistle.

Once again the crowd went wild. I looked over into the crowd seeing Adam jumping up and down whilst clapping and cheering. My parents were doing the same thing... how embarrassing. But still it was nice to see my mom without her wheelchair for a change. She was finally listening to the doctors and had finally begun to walk almost everywhere again. If we needed any food from the store then she would gladly walk there herself to get it. I was incredibly proud of her.

I looked up at the scoreboard seeing the score:

The California Bears 2 - 0 The Oakland Panthers.

I couldn't help but smile. For one of the assumed best teams in all of LA they were pretty, well... shit.

I took my mark again behind the white line. We were up by two to nill. It was our centre again.

*Beep*

James took the centre once again. Dribbling the ball between his feet effectively as he could... but suddenly the oppositions centre barged into him causing James to accidentally kick the ball offside.

*Beep*

"Off side, Panthers ball." The ref shouted.

I watched as the midfield Panther took the ball kicking it onto the pitch to one of his team mates. The guy who he had kicked it to seemed to dribble the ball as fast as if he was an actual panther.

That definitely seemed to shake up our team. He shot across my third of the pitch before I had a chance to react, as he dodged past me. I watched as Isaac dived to the side trying to save the ball and stopping them from scoring... he was too late.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath clenching my hands into fists. The opposition had just scored...

That player seemed to have come out of nowhere. Still, the score was now 2 - 1. We were still winning.

*Beep*Beep*

The ref blew his whistle indicating to us that it was half time. 

I breathed in deeply trying to get my breath back, resting my hands on my knees as I did so. I then stood up straight walking back over to the booth. I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders as I walked. I looked up noticing it was Tommy.

"Sorry about the last goal." I sighed.

Tommy shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about it. Whoever that fast little bastard was on their team he isn't going to get another chance."

I smiled. "But what about you hot shot." I laughed nudging Tommy in his shoulder. "Two clean goals."

Tommy giggled. "It was luck." Tommy persuaded reaching for a glass of water once we had entered our booth. He brought the cup up to his lips and drank the whole contents in one fluid motion.

I reached for a towel dabbing the sweat from off my forehead. Once I had done that I moved the towel down to the sides of my neck, dabbing the sweat away from those areas as well.

"No way." I heard Bradley shout. "Tommy that wasn't luck, it was skill."

I saw Tommy begin to blush. "Stop it you guys."

"Oh come on, you know we'd be lost without you." Alex encouraged. He was another defender on the team. 

"He's right." Coach said joining in on our conversation. "Don't get me wrong. Each and every one of you are exceptional players, if you weren't then you wouldn't be on the team... but Tommy is something special."

Everyone nodded in agreement including me. Tommy really was our secret weapon. If we won today, it would be down to him.

"Ok boys, gather round." Coach instructed. We did as we were told, crowding around in our usual huddle. "Ok boys you just played a brilliant thirty minutes and now we only have another thirty minutes to go. We have the advantage at the moment because we're in the lead. If they suddenly seem to switch their game and actually start to become a challenge then you just need to keep the ball away from our goal. As long as they don't score again, we've got this boys." Coach grinned.

We all placed our hands in the middle so they were lying flat on top of each other. "Bears!" We shouted all raising our hands in the air.

All of us took one last swig from our glasses of water before heading out once again. As the opposition stepped out I noticed there was something different. Then I clicked onto what it was.

Shit.

They had swapped one of their players. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at the player they were now bringing on. He looked like a wrestler. No normal seventeen year old boy has biceps that big, no way. What the hell? I stood nervously behind the white line; anxiously waiting to see who would have the unfortunate experience of being marked by him... he stopped standing next to Tommy.

Crap. But then again I shouldn't be worried. Tommy was slick; he could easily dodge past this guy... I hoped. Besides, Tommy always rambled on about how much he liked a challenge. 

*Beep*

We were off once again playing the second half of the match. As we were in the lead the opposition was given the centre start. It didn't take long for James to intercept the ball from their centre. He zoomed down the pitch towards Tommy and Bradley. Tommy was free for just a second but then that massive defender who was now marking Tommy got in the way and intercepted the ball, kicking it harshly over to my third of the pitch. It landed right in front of the striker’s feet who I wasn't marking. The ball had barely touched their striker’s toes and he kicked it straight away in the direction of Isaac. Isaac seemed to be surprised by the whole thing and he didn't even get a chance to react. 

The score was now 2 - 2.

Whoever this new guy was they had brought on was obviously their best player without a doubt. No wonder he had been assigned to mark Tommy. 

For the remainder of the second half of the match no one scored. Me and Alex felt like we were working extra time as the ball had never come down our end so many times in one match. Every time the ball got close to Tommy that stupid defender would just get in the way and kick the ball from Tommy's grasp. I could tell that was Tommy was getting extremely frustrated, as he'd never had a defender mark him who had been this much of a challenge before. The ball seemed to just go up and down, up and down along the pitch, nobody was getting anywhere.

*Beep*Beep*

The whistle rang indicating the end of the sixty minute match however it was a draw, that couldn't happen at tournaments. We were destined to enter over time. Everyone remained still on the pitch as our coach and also the other teams coach talked to the referee. I watched on as everyone else did until their discussion came to an end.

"Ok." The ref shouted. "We've gone into extra time, whoever scores the next goal their team is crowned champions."

Suddenly all eyes were on Tommy. He had just been given an immense amount of pressure. I could see that he was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. This was the make or break goal. I could tell by the expression on James' face that he was nervous as hell. It was his centre and it was his job to get that ball to either Tommy or Bradley.

*Beep*

I stayed lightly on my toes just in case the ball was to come anywhere near my direction. James made no hesitation and kicked the ball to Bradley once he was free. Bradley kept the ball in between his feet waiting for Tommy to get free. Even though Bradley could score himself he always left that job to Tommy. Bradley hated being called a striker as he felt he could never live up to what Tommy had achieved. He preferred to be known as ‘Tommy's wing man’, I found that quite funny.

Yes!

Tommy dodged past the crazily buff defender; Bradley kicked the ball to Tommy, the ball landing nicely at his feet. Tommy began to dribble with the ball whilst trying to get as far away as he could from the defender so he had the best chance in scoring... but what happened next seemed to feel like I dream.

The defender barged straight into Tommy causing him to lose control of the ball and also his balance. I watched in horror as Tommy slipped over the ball and fell flat on his face. The crowd gasped, then everything fell silent... 

I stood there for a few moments with my mouth wide open. But then I didn't waste a second as I ran all the way across the pitch, my legs were killing me by the time I had reached Tommy. A small huddle had formed around him. I pushed past most of the opposition and fell on my knees onto the soft grass next to him.

"Tommy, dudes are you ok?" I asked quickly. Please let him be ok.

Tommy smiled. "Yeah... ouch." Tommy grimaced. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders helping him to sit up into a sitting position.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"My ankle... ow." Tommy hissed.

"C-can you move it?" I stuttered.

Tommy nodded as he began to slowly move his ankle. "Yeah." he grimaced. "It just really hurts."

I let out a huff. "You haven't broken it."

"Ok boys, out the way." 

I looked up noticing the first aid assistant resting his first aid kit on the other side of Tommy.

"I don't think he's broken it." I said.

The first aid assistant nodded. He removed Tommy's trainer and sock from off his right foot. Tommy hissed from the sudden pain. I could already see that his ankle was beginning to bruise and swell. The first aid assistant pulled on a pair of medical gloves and began to examine Tommy’s entire foot. I watched as another two people came jogging across the pitch. Both of them holding onto either side of a stretcher. 

"Wait." Tommy shouted. "I need to play."

The first aid assistant shook his head. "I'm sorry son but you've sprained your ankle, it's a slight soft tissue injury but you're in no fit state at all to play."

This didn't feel real at all. This was the game we had been training for so long for; this was meant to be Tommy's time to shine. I took hold of Tommy's hand, his eyes fell on me.

"Hey." I said. "Look you can't play, not now you've pulled an injury. You'd only make it even worse." I assured.

Tommy sighed. 

I watched as Coach came running over to us. Alex quickly filled him in on Tommy's injury; Coach placed his head in his hands. 

"The ref says if we pull out of the game then we lose. However if one of you guys agrees to take a penalty and score then we win." Coach said eventually.

All our eyes fell on Tommy, if anyone was to take that penalty then it should have been him... but not with an injury like this. 

"What do you want to do Captain?" Coach asked. 

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you guys quite because of me." Tommy said fiercely. "I want Sauli to take the penalty."

What? I looked at Tommy with wide eyes. "Me? Tommy you must be joking. Bradley should take it."

Tommy looked directly into my eyes; he was deadly serious about this. "You've never let me down before; you deserve to shine for once."

"But I'm a defender not a striker." I said still in shock. 

"I know." Tommy assured. "But the way you kick those balls out of the way every time is extraordinary, so why not try and hit one of them straight into the goal."

It took a few minutes for it to sink in. Tommy was asking for a lot from me. Even Coach didn't seem that encouraging about Tommy's decision. 

"Ok, I'll do it." I beamed.

Tommy grinned. "You go out there and you show them what you can do."

"Ok guys, I need to get Tommy out of here." The first aid assistant said.

Everyone backed away so there was enough room for the other assistants to put the stretcher down. They eased Tommy's body from off from the grass, the main first aider grabbed Tommy by his shoulders, and another grabbed him by his waist and the other held onto the lower part of his legs. They carefully placed his body on top of the stretcher, easing his ankle down, so it wouldn't just drop against the grass underneath which would cause Tommy even more pain.

Tommy was then carried away on the stretcher. The whole crowd began chanting as he was taken away.

"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!"

I watched until he had been taken inside.

"You ready for this?" Coach asked handing me the ball.

I nodded. "I'll try my best Coach." I whispered.

"I have faith in you Sauli, but in these last few minutes I've realised why the real reason was that Tommy picked you."

"And what's that?" I asked confused.

"It's because you put your everything into anything you do. I've heard about your painting and what Tommy foolishly did, yet you're spending all your free time doing it again. Just promise me you'll put every single thing into this free penalty."

I nodded smiling.

"Good boy." Coach said patting me on my shoulder as he took his position at the side of the pitch.

I walked into the penalty box throwing the ball lightly to myself. I placed the ball on the line in between my feet. This was just between me and the goalie. I turned my head to the left giving a quick wink to my own team. I then turned my head to the right giving the biggest death stare I'd ever done to that bastard who had tripped up Tommy. The dude couldn't even look at me. 

The crowd had gone completely silent yet again; they probably didn't want to distract me. I had to put all my concentration into this. I looked over at the goalie of their team; he looked as terrified as I was. Just one goal Sauli, one goal and you win this whole thing. Every match you've been playing these last few months has led up to this one. I looked over to the scourers desk. The gold cup was resting perfectly on it. The sun was catching on one side of it so it was causing the cup to beam out a hidden glow. 

I looked down at the ball using my usual trick of picturing it as a vampire. This is for you, every hunter on this god damn planet who risks their lives just because they want to keep our species safe. This is for you Tommy, I know we've had our ups and downs but at the end of the day you'll always be my best friend. This is for you Coach and the rest of my team, thank you for letting me be part of a beautiful sporting family we have created just because we all share a passion for the same sport. This is for you mom and dad, for always being there for me and bringing me up as the well respected young man that I am now. This is for you Jess, we all miss you like crazy and we'd do anything to have you back here but thank you for the sacrifice you made. And this is for you Adam, my light and my love, you've made me so much more of a person know I've met you, and you seriously are my true love. 

I took a few steps back and fiercely kicked the ball as hard as I could. I'd just let every single emotion that I'd ever felt run out of me and straight into that ball. I panted as I watched the ball getting closer and closer towards the goal. I had done my all and I'd just hoped that it would pay off...

GOAL!

I couldn't believe it! I'd done it! I'd actually scored! We'd won! Holy shit we'd won!

The crowd bellowed out into a mass of screams and cheers. The whole atmosphere was completely over whelming. My team mates ran over to me and began tapping me, hugging me, squeezing me, even Coach joined in as well. Then I felt the gold cup being passed into my hands. My body was then lifted up by a number of the team, supporting me on their shoulders. I held the cup up high as I began to shake it in my hands looking directly at the crowd. 

Once my feet were finally on the ground once again I passed the cup to Coach as he started to jump up and down like a fan girl. I still couldn't believe I'd scored. I wish Tommy had been here though. He was probably at the hospital right now getting bandaged up, and as this was Tommy he was probably flirting with the nurses. I couldn't wait to tell him that we had won.

But then a handsome figure caught my eye. He was waiting for me at the end of the front row of the bleachers; he must have run down from his seat to see me. I grinned as soon as our eyes made contact. I ran into his arms, jumping up as I tied my legs around his waist and I tied my arms around the back of his neck. Adam held onto my waist tight keeping me in that position. He pressed his freckled lips against mine. I opened my mouth unconsciously giving Adam a chance to enter. He slipped his tongue between my teeth as our tongues connected together. I let my eyes roll shut as Adam deepened the kiss, savouring every taste that I could. Adam pulled away, our lips making a 'smack' sound as they did so.

"I'm so proud of you." he smiled.

I blushed biting my bottom lip.

"That was one hell of a goal." Adam giggled pressing his nose against mine.

I actually didn't care that I was snogging Adam in front of hundreds of people. It didn't bother me at all. I was honoured to call Adam Lambert my boyfriend. In my wildest dreams I would never had guessed that I would find someone so perfect. I snuggled my head against Adam's shoulder as he continued to hold onto me. I looked up quickly at my parents... they were staring right at us. That could only mean one thing, they had witnessed the kiss, but then again probably most of the crowd had as well. My mom was looking down on us with a huge smile on her face... and was that tears in her eyes? She was obviously happy about my new found relationship. 

I lifted my head from off Adam's shoulder and turned my gaze to face him once again.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he blushed.

I moved one of my hands to the back of Adam's neck pulling him closer. Our eyes closed in unison as Adam re-inserted his tongue into my mouth continuing from where we had left off. I couldn't help but feel like this kiss was more special than any other that me and Adam had shared. Was it because of the goal? Well if it was, I would gladly score again if it meant I would get this amount of ecstasy building up inside me as mine and Adam's lips locked together. Apart from the fact that Tommy had gotten injured, today couldn't have been more perfect.

What a way to end the semester.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a few hours since the match had ended and the gold cup had been placed within the sports cabinet at the front of the school. Everyone had taken their time appreciating its beauty from behind the glass. 

I was on my way to Tommy's to see how he was doing. He'd call me from the hospital to confirm that he had sprained his ankle, and just as I had suspected he had been flirting with the nurses. When I'd told him that we'd won he couldn't have been happier, and honestly he wasn't too fussed that he hadn't have been there, as one of the crowd members had recorded the entire match and posted it to the school website, so in a way Tommy didn't miss my goal.

I approached his front door casually, ringing the bell and waiting for an answer.

"You alright Sauli." Dia answered swinging the front door open. "Come in."

"Thanks." I said greeting her.

"He's in the living room lying on the sofa." she confirmed. "You can take your coat off."

I shook my head. "It's ok, I can't stay long." 

"I understand, I'm sure your parents are getting themselves ready."

I nodded.

"Sorry I can't help out this time but I need to spend the holidays re-painting Nirvana."

Dia nodded with a smile. "Well I'm sure you can join us on the next one, I screamed the house down when I found out what Tommy had done to your painting."

I shrugged. "Well I've forgiven him, so everything is fine."

Dia nodded closing the front door behind us. I walked into the living room taking a seat on the coffee table next to the sofa. Tommy was busy doing whatever on his phone, but as soon as he realised I was sat on the table he rested his phone in his lap.

"Hey, I didn't think you were going to come round." he said.

"Of course." I said nudging a playful tap against his shoulder. I looked towards his ankle. The whole of Tommy's right food had been wrapped with bandages and sealed at some areas with band aids. He also had what looked like a pack of frozen peas pressed against his ankle, with a cushion placed underneath for support. I looked back up at Tommy, he had noticed my gaze.

"I've got crutches too." Tommy said pointing towards the corner of the room.

I nodded. "It was a shame your mom wasn't at the match."

"Well, she had to stay here and get things ready." Tommy replied. "If we didn't have this hunt planned then she would have been there."

"Yes and you gave me a massive heart attack when I received a phone call telling me you were at the hospital, must have been a whale of a beast who pushed you." Dia said walking into the living room.

"So you're still going?" I asked shocked.

Tommy nodded. "Of course, the doctor at the hospital said I just need to rest it for a few days and keep the ice on that area. I'll be walking properly again once the hunt starts, it's not till next Saturday but all the hunters are gathering there early so we can introduce ourselves to each other."

"Oh I see." I realised. "And you're going all the way to Canada, right?"

"Yes, east side of the Boreal forest." Dia said. "Whole nest of vamps been staying there for awhile."

"I'm sorry I can't be there." I said sincerely.

Tommy shook his head at me. "Don't be silly, you need to re-do your painting, join us on the next one. You know there will be more."

Being back into hunting was still so new to me. I couldn't accompany Tommy and Dia on this trip as I'd never be able to finish Nirvana whilst hunting at the same time. If I didn't finish my painting then all dreams of Art colleges would go down the drain. 

"Of course I will." I promised. 

"Just quickly changing the subject for a second. Your goal was siiiiiiiick." Tommy said emphasising the word ‘sick’.

I blushed. "I just tried my best and whataya you know, it went in."

Tommy embraced me into a brother hug, yet I had to lean much closer as his amount of movement had been restricted because of the position he had to keep his ankle in.

"So you're driving up there tonight, same as my parents?" I asked pulling away from Tommy.

"Yeah, I'll limp over to the car." Tommy giggled.

"All clothes and weapons are packed, food is being supplied for us. We'll just wait for the call from head office and we're off." Dia confirmed.

"Well I better be off." I sighed. "But both of you have a great hunt, I want to know all about it when you get back." I said standing up from the coffee table.

"You can count on it." Tommy winked.

I said my goodbyes and then made my way back home. Mom and dad would be joining in on this hunt as well. I'd warned mom to stay away from the frontline, but she had promised me that she would only be helping with the out going and in going communication between hunters as the hunt went down. Dad on the other hand would be fighting, but he was strong and a great hunter so I knew he would be ok.

I rested my back against the front door once I'd gotten home. I was still exhausted from the match. Both of my parents suitcases were leaning up against the bottom of the staircase, I guess they had finished their packing too.

I saw mom walking down the stairs taking it one step at a time. I helped her down the last few steps, putting my hand in hers.

"Thank you sweetie." she soothed.

"So you both nearly ready to go?" I asked.

Mom smiled cupping my cheek in her hand. "Almost. Honestly Sauli it doesn't just feel good doing this again but it also feels right."

I knew that mom had missed hunting, but personally I could never see her hunting again from the front line. Something clicked in my mom that night that vampire broke her leg. She has been scarred not just physically but also mentally because of that event. I wasn't with my mom when it happened but I still heard her screams... I had been in a different area of the forest at the time. 

"I understand." I replied. "You know the only thing I'll be up to this holiday is painting, so I'll be ok."

"I know." Mom sighed. "Even though I don't like the idea of you being here on your own, I want you to work your ass off and get this painting done to the standard I know that you can do."

I smiled embracing my mom into a hug. "You know I will."

"You ready to go love." I heard my dad call as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah." she mumbled pulling out of the hug.

Had she been crying slightly?

"Now you behave yourself and I'll call you every night so you know that we're ok and so I know that you're ok." Mom smiled cupping both sides of my face in her hands.

"Ok." I replied giving her one final hug. 

A week without my parents was in ways an advantage because I had the house to myself and I was eligible for some time alone with just myself. But there were also disadvantages too; they were going to be all the way up in Canada. I hated distance with a passion. I only ever felt that they were both truly safe if I was with them... but even though it was killing me inside, there was no way I could go, if I did my future was jeopardised.

My dad joined in on the hug. It felt good once in awhile to have an embrace like that with my family. After a few moments we all pulled away. Mom lifted up the handle of her suitcase and began to wheel it over to the front door, dad did the same.

"You sure you'll be ok." Mom asked. "You could always invite Adam round."

I shrugged. "I'd love to but I need to get this painting out the way first, but I'll speak to him regularly over the phone don't you worry."

Both my parents smiled. They had both grown attached to Adam which was great. Nothing was more awkward than having parents, who hated the person you were dating, I was just happy I wasn't one of those people.

"Bye sweetie." Mom muttered leaving one final kiss on my cheek.

Dad placed his hand on my shoulder as a sign of not to worry. They both left without saying another word. I looked out the window watching as dad loaded the suitcases into the back, and then as they both climbed into the car. Dad started the engine and before I knew it the car had revved up and had started to drive off the driveway and down the road out of sight.

I sighed plopping down on the sofa, swinging my legs so I was lying down. I felt a vibration from within my jeans. I pulled out my iPhone noticing that I'd just received a text message. I couldn't help but smile even if the text message was from the phone company, because every time someone would either call or text me or if I had received a new interaction from either Instagram or Twitter then my lock screen would light up too. The picture that me and Adam had taken together when he had been over here eating pizza was of course still my lock screen. The picture of me smiling at the camera as Adam placed a tender kiss on my cheek always made me smile and blush at the same time. 

But the text wasn't off the phone company, it was off Adam. I swiped my phone open reading the text from Adam out loud. "Hey baby, I still can't get over that goal from today. You're my little superstar, I love you." The text also had five kisses at the end. "Aww." I mumbled hugging my phone as if it was Adam himself.

I pressed the reply button in order to send Adam a text back. I began typing, letting my fingers type quickly. I said it out loud as I wrote it.

"Thank you! I still can't believe it myself. I might be your superstar but you're my angel, I love you too." I remembered to add the five kisses back.

I rolled onto my side hugging my phone desperately wanting it to change into Adam. I literally couldn't live a minute without him. He was my everything.

I looked over at the clock noting it was only 5pm. I sighed.

"Maybe I could start my painting now." I mumbled. I kept hold of that thought swinging my legs from off the sofa. I ran up the stairs and into my room slamming the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/kudos/review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx :)


	12. Young Love.

Adam's POV:

All I had done today was eat and write. Surprisingly, yet again I was able to keep my food down without even feeling sick. I was extremely happy about that but I couldn't help but wonder why I had stopped vomiting. It wasn't like I had changed my diet or anything, nothing had changed there. Still, I was just happy that I felt like my old self again. It felt great that I could eat properly again even though I wasn't completely sure why I could...

I sighed crossing out the two lines of lyrics that I had just written in my journal. "That doesn't go." I said through gritted teeth. I had started working on a new song as I had pretty much finished "Runnin'" earlier today. I had decided to call this one "Map", and so far I only had a few lines set with which I was happy with.

I leaned back against my chair letting out a huff. The weather had been sunny today and yet I had spent the whole day in my room alone. I only left if I wanted something to eat or if I needed to use the bathroom. I looked over at my clock, it was 6pm already. The day seemed to have gone so fast.

I had spent the whole day walking up and down, up and down around my room since finishing the lyrics to "Runnin'". It was only in this last hour that I had decided to compose a new song. I hadn't seen Sauli in person all holiday; he had spent every waking minute working on his painting, Nirvana. We had managed to have a few late night conversations on the phone, but that was only once I was sure that my parents were fast asleep, I would be in for it if they caught me speaking to a human on the phone. But the phone calls were nothing compared to seeing him in person. I longed for his touch and I desperately wanted to hold him in my arms.

I was home alone. I had woken up yesterday morning to find a single piece of paper left on the kitchen table addressed to me. Mom had wrote me a note telling me that herself and dad had received an emergency call from headquarters and that they had set off for their destination in the early hours of yesterday morning, whilst it was still dark. And then I had woken up this morning to the sound of my phone ringing, it sounded as loud as an ambulance's siren. Mom had called to check in on me to see how things were, and to tell me also that dad and herself were also spending tonight at headquarters as well. The only thing was... they wouldn't tell me why. Once they had told me that information and I had started to ask questions they would just change the topic of the conversation. I didn't realise it could be that much of secret that they couldn't even tell their own son.

"That's it." I shouted slamming my fist on my desk. My parents wouldn't tell me why they were staying at headquarters once again, I had been sat down trying to get the lyrics for my latest song correct but with no luck, and I hadn't seen my boyfriend since the soccer match.

The only thing keeping me sane at the moment was the thought of Sauli. I needed to see him desperately. I pushed myself out of my chair leaving everything where it was, I then began running down the stairs as fast as I could. I pulled my coat off the coat peg letting it snuggle around me. I opened the door quickly then just as quick I slammed it behind me. I fumbled in my pocket looking for my house key. Once I'd found it I pulled it out of my pocket and inserted it into the lock, locking the front door.

I then made my way to Sauli's, the cold air hitting my face as I walked seemed to come from nowhere but it was soothing. Luckily, I didn't have to walk through the park to get to Sauli's as the road works were finished now. That was a relief; I didn't feel like bumping into that vampire anytime soon. I think Sauli had just moved on from the events of that day as he never brought it up again into conversation, but for some reason it wouldn't disappear from my memory.

Finally I made it to Sauli's house. I smiled as I walked up the small pathway and over to the door. I rang the doorbell waiting for Sauli or his parents to answer. 

I must have been waiting there for at least a few minutes so I rang the doorbell once again. This time the front door swung open.

"Adam!" Sauli shouted surprised.

"Hey." I smiled embracing him with open arms.

Sauli fell into my embrace wrapping his arms around me tight, I did the same.

"I've missed you." he mumbled against my shoulder.

"I missed you too." I replied.

We must have stayed on the doorstep in that hug for ages, that was until Sauli pulled away to close the front door.

"Come in." he said taking hold of my hand.

I walked into Sauli's house letting my coat slip from off my shoulders and then hanging it on one of the pegs.

"So are your parents in or?..." I asked.

"No, don't you remember me telling you on the phone that they're on a business trip? They won't be back until Sunday."

"Oh yeah." I said remembering.

"So what about your parents? Do they know that you're here?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, I can't tell them about me and you... they've gone away for a few days. They've gone to visit my Grandma in Canada." 

"Oh I see... but you didn't go with them?"

"My Grandma is really ill." I lied. "Mom and dad didn't want me seeing anything upsetting; she's in the ICU at the hospital up there."

"I understand, I’m so sorry to hear that." Sauli said squeezing his hand around mine. I looked up at him and smiled. I hated lying to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth. “It’s just a coincidence, that it so happens that my parent’s business trip is in Canada.”

I let out a laugh. “Really? Well I don’t think there’s a chance of them bumping in to each other and becoming best friends. Then I would have to tell them about you.” I joked. In reality though my parents would probably choose death over befriending a vampire. That was the cruel, harsh reality that I had to live with.

"I suppose so, anyway I better get back to work but you're welcome to watch." Sauli said.

I nodded. Sauli kept hold of my hand as we walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Last time I was here we both had pizza." I giggled.

Sauli laughed. "Yes we did."

I walked over to Sauli's easel admiring his masterpiece. The object and colours he was using was nothing but perfect.

"Sauli it's looking great." I beamed.

"Thank you." Sauli replied still holding onto my hand.

I turned back to look at him for a second. He was staring at his canvas but something seemed... different. I could tell by the way Sauli was standing, he was slouching over slightly. I pulled on his hand turning him to face me. I cupped the sides of his face in my hands.

"Sauli have you taken a break from painting today?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied. "I stopped to have a quick sandwich earlier but then it was back to work... and speaking of work I need to keep going."

Sauli slid his hand from out of mine and walked over to his easel. He picked up his paintbrush and dipped it into the blue paint.

"You can sit on my bed if you like." he said his eyes still fixed on the canvas. "Oh did you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked turning around for a split second.

"I'm ok." I replied taking a seat at the edge of his bed. 

I watched Sauli with a slight fear in my eyes. I bet he had been like this all week. He had probably been painting, painting and painting. If I looked closely, I could see his hand shaking slightly as the paintbrush made contact with the canvas a countless amount of times. 

I sighed. I couldn't take this much longer. Sauli hadn't taken a proper break yet, but he still wouldn't stop. He was going to make himself ill if he carried on like this. I bet he had been staying up extra late too. I couldn't sit back and do nothing. I pushed myself up from his bed and walked over to him. As soon as Sauli realised I was standing next to him he stopped painting. 

"Sauli sit on the bed now!" I ordered ripping the paintbrush from his grasp and letting it drop to the floor.

"Adam please." Sauli begged. "I only have the rest of today and the weekend to finish Nirvana and I still have quite a bit to do. If I don't finish it then I'm screwed!"

"Baby you're so tense." I said wrapping my hand around his and guiding him over to the bed. "If you don't take breaks then you're going to make yourself ill."

Sauli sighed snuggling the side of his face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him tight pulling him closer. This painting was causing him too much stress that he really didn't need. He had been working so hard all semester, and it broke my heart to think that Sauli's original painting was torn to shreds because I had walked into his life. 

"Sit up a second." I whispered. Sauli did as I told him; he looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" he questioned.

"Turn around so you're facing away from me." Sauli looked at me puzzled, but he still did what I asked of him. He scooted his bum around against the bed covers so he was facing away from me.

I slid both my hands over either of his shoulders. I began softly pushing down on each shoulder in unison. 

"Adam what are you doing?" Sauli asked.

"Sshh Sauli, this will help get rid of any of that extra tension you're carrying." I assured.

"Look Adam, I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's not... urgh fuck, that's so good." I'd pressed down harder with the massage, yet keeping my flow the same. Now Sauli was enjoying it. 

"Aaahh, that feels great." Sauli moaned.

I leaned forward nipping the back of Sauli's ear, he yelped in response. I continued the massage as Sauli continued to moan, his cries were turning me on. I peered around seeing that Sauli had his eyes closed now. He was probably trying to block everything out while only focusing on my hands doing their handy work.

"Adam, mmm...please d-don't stop." Sauli panted.

"Sauli, sweetheart." I giggled. "This was meant to relax you, not make you horny."

"Adam, your hands are like magic, it's impossible not to... hmm ahhhh."

I swear Sauli was going to have an orgasm any second, although I already felt like he was in the middle of one. Since I had started the massage his whole body had completely relaxed, and he wouldn't stop moaning. However I wasn't complaining.

"Seriously... A-Adam if your hands can do this to my shoulders, then I wonder what else..." Sauli trailed off. I stopped the massage as Sauli began to turn around to face me.

"Wonder what else what?" I asked confused.

"I wonder what else they could do." Sauli blushed. He dropped his head looking down at the floor, probably embarrassed. I curled my index finger and then cupped his chin with that same hand, lifting his head up to look at me.

"Depends what you were thinking about." I replied.

"Adam... I..." Sauli whispered.

"It's ok." I beamed. "I'm listening."

"I... um... I t-think I'm ready." Sauli muttered.

"For what?" I inquired moving my hand so now I was stroking Sauli's cheek. 

"You know... s-sex." Sauli stuttered.

My eyes went wide. I really had no idea that was the idea Sauli was trying to slip out of his mouth, even though now when I thought about it, the clues seemed pretty obvious.

"Sauli you were on the fence about that. I'm not going to force you to do anything, considering you were the one who brought it up." I said.

"Technically we've only been dating for two weeks. Yet we've had the hots for each other for over two months. So in a way our relationship has been going on for two months, not just those two weeks." Sauli insisted.

"Are you thinking straight or did I go too far with the massage?" I winked.

Sauli took my hands in his. He lifted them individually up to his lips, and left a wet yet soft kiss on both hands.

"I've missed you so much. Nirvana practically took over my life this week and because of that I haven't been able to see you. I know we’ve had the odd phone call but that hasn't been enough." Sauli whined. I hugged him tight; I'd missed him just as much as he'd missed me. "I want to make it up to you but not only that, this is a way of me proving my love for you."

I smiled. I knew Sauli was nervous about this, yet he was still happy to go through with it. Honestly, I wanted this just as much as he did.

"If you're sure." I said taking hold of his hand and squeezing it in mine.

Sauli nodded quickly. "My parents don't get back till Sunday night so there's no problem with... rushing or anything."

I nodded. "Lube and condoms?" I asked.

Sauli pointed in the direction of the set of drawers on the other side of the bed. 

"Bottom draw." Sauli replied.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd have them handy."

Sauli smiled. "Well you never know when you might need them."

I leaned over pulling out the draw and taking out the bottle of lube and the pack of condoms, phew at least they were large condoms. I could tell that none of them had been used. I rested them on the top of the set of drawers.

"You're a virgin, right?" I just realised that I actually hadn't properly asked Sauli.

"Well duh! Of course I am Adam... what about you?"

I nodded in response. "Yeah I am."

"Adam, I'm really nervous." Sauli mumbled.

""Hey." I said stroking his cheek delicately with the back of my hand. "It's not too late to back out."

"No, No I really want to do this, but I'm guessing the nerves are because it's my first time and everything." Sauli mumbled incredibly quickly. I felt proud that I'd actually been able to understand what he had just said.

"I'm nervous too." I said with a smile. "But I'll look after you..." I leaned closer quickly letting my tongue slip into his mouth, leaving him a soft kiss. When I pulled away Sauli still had his eyes closed. "I promise."

Sauli smiled as he fluttered his eye lids open. 

"Well, what are you waiting for big boy?" Sauli mocked. 

I didn't even give it a second thought. I plunged my tongue into Sauli's mouth. His body relaxed into mine as I deepened the kiss further. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him even closer to me. I swear my tongue was so deep down his throat that I could feel his tonsils. 

I pulled away giving us both a chance to breathe. Sweat was already starting to form on Sauli's forehead. It was forming in a small, beaded strand. I couldn’t help but just stare at his beautiful face, he really was perfect. 

I pulled Sauli closer as I began to lean backwards until I was fully lying down on the bed with Sauli on top of me. I quickly flipped us over so now I was on top. Sauli giggled as his eyes began to sparkle. 

I sat up slightly leaning back on my knees as I began to unbutton Sauli's shirt buttons one by one. Once I had unbuttoned all the buttons I opened Sauli's shirt to reveal his bare chest. I could already feel my mouth watering. I let my fingers wander over his bare skin, I could feel his abs. I leaned down letting my tongue slip out of my mouth licking right across Sauli's six pack.

"You must really work out." I panted looking up at Sauli.

"I like to hit the gym occasionally." Sauli blushed.

I snuggled my head against Sauli's chest inhaling his scent. He smelt out of this world and so heavenly. I could feel my dick tightening in my pants already. 

I leaned closer inserting my tongue into Sauli's mouth slowly. I let my tongue leave a trail all around the inside of his mouth. My tongue then met his; I felt a spark as soon as they touched. Our tongues wrestled each other for what seemed like ages, yet we were getting nowhere. Sauli's tongue was just as strong as mine... but soon enough Sauli caved in letting me take full control. I slipped my tongue deeper down his throat while softening the pressure between our lips. I could feel Sauli's dick twinging in his pants. I then began to rub my member against Sauli's even though the contact was restricted because of the fabric of our jeans.

I then brushed my lips away from Sauli's, he whined because of the loss of contact. I then rested my lips against his cheek, leaving a feather touch kiss there. I could hear Sauli panting yet it was only faint. I moved my hands to Sauli's hip bones and I began to massage them tenderly. Sauli began to giggle.

Whoops. I'd forgotten that he was ticklish.

"You like that baby?" I sniggered. I let the tips of my fingers lightly tickle Sauli.

"Adam... hehe... stop... tickles...mmm." Sauli said in between giggles. He scrunched his face up again just like before. A massive grin started to appear across his face.

I leaned closer pressing my lips against Sauli's, but this time I didn't use tongues. I carried on with tickling his hips daintily, his giggles vibrating against my lips. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth as I began to glide my tongue across Sauli's lips, licking them from side to side.

"Mmmm." Sauli moaned. I pulled away for a second, wrapping both of my hands around the sides of Sauli's face. "Are you going to stop teasing me now?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Oh no, I'm not finished yet. Sit up." I winked.

Sauli did as I asked. I began to remove his shirt from off his arms. I threw it somewhere, not completely bothered where it would land. I then pushed Sauli calmly down against the bed. Now he was completely shirtless I took my time eyeing him up and down. I let my eyes wander over every area of his half naked body. I then let my fingers glide over every inch of his chest, stomach, shoulders and arms taking in the soft touch that was his skin. Sauli was moving slightly under my touch. Jeez, was he ticklish everywhere?

I then moved my hands to the sides of Sauli's face. I gently turned his head so it was facing to the side. I could tell his heartbeat was racing just by watching the speed his chest was moving up and down. Also that one particular vein on his neck was sticking out like crazy. I jerked from the sight of it... why did I just do that? A bad feeling went through my stomach when I realised what that had been... it was pre-vamp cravings. I closed my eyes for a second trying to block it out. Did the soon to be vampire side of me have a craving for Sauli? I hope not. When I did change though I would never bite him... never. I would never feed off Sauli even if it was just for fun. I was making a vow inside my head right at this moment and a promise to Sauli that if I was to ever get such thoughts again then I wouldn’t cave into them.

My dad had told me it was always the vein that a vampire looked out for while they were hunting for fresh meat. He said the more it stuck out the better. For Sauli though, this was a bad thing. Once I had blocked all vampire thoughts from within my mind I rested my body against Sauli's being careful that I wasn't squishing him.

"Damn, that last hickey I gave you has already faded." I sighed.

Sauli blushed while biting his bottom lip. "Are you going to put it back there?" he asked.

I nodded while licking my lips. I edged closer to Sauli as I began kissing that tender spot on his neck. Even though I enjoyed giving Sauli hickeys, I couldn't help but feel like it was... wrong. I know I wasn't a fully grown vampire yet but I was still 'technically' biting him. Even if our relationship would last till after my change I would probably not be able to give Sauli hickeys ever again, in case my soon to be fangs would probably slip out. I couldn’t help but wonder if Sauli would accept me as a vampire, but not just a vampire... there was a good chance that I would be an Animal too, all the signs were there. I sighed, but this was my first time with Sauli. I wasn't going to let my fears of what I was going to turn into take control of my mind while I was making love to my boyfriend. 

I let my tongue slip out as I licked the entire area of this side of Sauli's neck.

“Mmm.” he whispered.

I wrapped hands around the sides of Sauli’s head keeping him in place. I bit down hard and fast, and then I began to lick and suck on that spot letting a purple bruise form once again on Sauli's neck. Sauli jerked up into an arch shape, letting a moan escape from his lips as his body softly landed back against the mattress.

I then pulled away admiring my work. I let my fingers trail over the new formed hickey. I moved my lips a few inches down from the hickey I'd just formed and I bit down once again forming a second hickey. Sauli's body jerked up once again. 

"Aaaahhhh." he screamed. His sex noises were driving me insane. I could see the sweat starting to form at Sauli's hair line yet we hadn't even properly started.

I unbuttoned and then unzipped Sauli's jeans without even breaking eye contact with him. I then quickly removed his shoes and socks as well, chucking them anywhere. I could sense by the look on his face that his nerves were back, but I wasn't going to do anything that Sauli didn't want me to do. I climbed off Sauli for a second wrapping my hands around the waistline of his jeans and pulling them down until they reached his ankles. Sauli then kicked them off using his right leg to push them onto the floor.

Damn, I could see Sauli's package practically begging for release from underneath his briefs. He did look big, but then again I knew he was. I let my hand glide over the fabric of his briefs, he was already hard. I stroked it a few times as the sound of Sauli’s whimpers filled my ears. I then moved my hands to the sides of his briefs but then Sauli placed both of his hands on top of mine. I looked up at him confused.

"Not yet." he said.

"Sauli I have seen it before. Do you remember what happened in the school showers?" I hinted.

"Uh huh, and then you started jerking off while moaning my name."

I blushed biting my bottom lip. "Well, it was a shock. I thought that shower cubicle was empty... and I got a hard on straight afterwards as soon as my eyes landed on you."

Sauli giggled. "You are not removing my underwear until you have your jeans off." Sauli ordered.

I quickly fumbled at my jean button and then zip, briskly removing my jeans and then throwing them on top of Sauli's jeans on the floor followed by my own shoes and socks. Sauli's eyes went wide as soon as they landed on my bulge

"You're big." he panted.

I blushed while laughing. "Um... yeah I know... are you ready?" I asked with care.

Sauli nodded while showing me a smile. "It might hurt a bit at first but I'm going to look after you, ok?" I assured him. The last thing I would ever want to do would be to hurt Sauli.

Sauli smiled as I began to pull down his briefs unrevealing his package. "Wow." I whispered. For someone like Sauli who was slightly smaller in height compared to me, his member certainly made up for it. I looked up at Sauli who was trying to avoid eye contact with me. 

"Hey." I said cupping his cheek with my hand. I used my thumb from that same hand to softly stroke his cheek. "Don't feel embarrassed baby."

Sauli smiled awkwardly. "Sorry." he mumbled. "I'm just not use to feeling this exposed."

I blushed removing Sauli's briefs completely and then throwing them on the floor. "This is me. You're really beautiful, and this is coming from a guy who's been the outsider all of his life."

"What do you mean by that?" Sauli asked concerned.

I shrugged. "It's just I've never really fitted in anywhere that's all... but then I met you."

Sauli beamed, a hidden glow was starting to appear across his face.

I'd just realised that I was being incredibly unfair to Sauli. Here he was fully nude and I was still covered up. I removed my briefs quickly throwing them on the floor. I rested on my knees letting Sauli admire all that was me. I watched Sauli sit up slightly resting on his elbows, he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"You're a-amazing." he stuttered.

"Thanks." I giggled. I myself had never been this exposed either in front of the eyes of another person, yet I was happy that Sauli was the one I was about to lose it to. "Well maybe we should you know... now that we're both fully naked."

Sauli bit his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving mine. "Ok."

I leaned down leaving small, wet kisses on the insides of both of Sauli's legs. His skin was incredibly tender there and I could feel Sauli's muscles tightening as I brushed my lips over his skin. I then began to push Sauli's legs apart until they were as wide open as they would go.

I reached over to the drawers grabbing for the bottle of lube. I flicked open the cap and squeezed a blob of the sticky substance onto my first three fingers. I was nervous as I'd never done anything like this before but I was happy that Sauli had his full trust in me. 

"You ready?" I asked once again.

Sauli nodded.

"Okay, this might hurt a little but I need to open you up first. If I just go plunging into you then that could be dangerous and incredibly painful."

Sauli nodded once again. He knew that what I was saying was the complete truth.

I began inserting my first finger into Sauli's hole. He started to tighten up straight away.

"Aaaahhh...mmmm." Sauli moaned, his breathing already becoming irrational.

"So tight." I whispered. "Does that hurt much?"

"N-no... it's just a bit uncomfortable."

"You'll get use to it." I assured him as I began to insert my second digit. Sauli's body jerked up once again but I used my free hand to keep him down. Sauli began to ride against my fingers as I began to push them in and then pull them out in a slow but steady rhythm.

"Mmm... fuck this is heaven." Sauli panted. I began to curl and uncurl my two fingers which were already in Sauli, I tried to open him up as much as I could.

"Last one." I stated as I slid my third and final finger inside Saui. He pushed forward trying to take in the whole of all three of my fingers. 

"O-oh my god... Adam... mmm... ahhh." Sauli panted. His eyes closing and then re-opening a countless amount of times. His mind was probably all over the place at the moment and he didn't have full control of the noises that were coming out from his mouth. 

I repeated the process of curling and uncurling all three of my fingers of which were inside Sauli. I was thankful for the lube as that was helping make this slightly easier. Sauli was beginning to get use to the feel of my fingers inside of him. I could tell as his body had finally started to relax.

Once I was finally happy that Sauli was open enough I pulled all three of my fingers from out of Sauli. He sighed from the loss of contact. He fluttered his eye lids open coming out of his daze.

"Adam that was amazing." Sauli whispered. He already looked a complete and utter hot mess. 

"Sweeheart." I cooed. "We haven't even done the good stuff yet." I couldn't help but wink at Sauli. Yes, I was being an enormous tease.

Sauli giggled. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Pane minua." Sauli growled.

"Hmm... what does that mean?" I asked intrigued. 

"Fuck me." Sauli panted.

I didn't waste a second. Nothing was sexier than Sauli speaking Finnish to me, especially in that husky and sexy tone of voice he had just used. I leaned over to the draw and snatched the packet of condoms into my hand. I fumbled trying to rip the box open. I succeeded pulling out the first condom that my hand came into contact with. I opened it out quickly and slid the condom onto my penis. I reopened the bottom of lube covering as much of the condom as I could with it. 

“Ah.” I sighed. I was so hard that even a slight touch to my own member would send me completely over the edge.

Once I was happy I positioned myself against Sauli's hole. I eased myself in slowly only letting the tip enter. I couldn't help but moan myself. Sauli was tightening himself around me, this felt incredible.

“Oooh.... ahhh.” Sauli panted in short, hot breaths. “Pane minua.”

I looked down at either side of the mattress noticing that Sauli was clenching the bed sheets, his hands were turned into fists and his knuckles were already going red. Sauli soon began to relax; this was my chance to slide in slightly further.

“A-Adam... more please.” Sauli breathed wrapping his arms around my back as he pulled me closer. As soon as I did so Sauli tightened around my member once again. As Sauli adjusted once more to me being inside of him I slid all the way in. 

"Aaahh." Sauli sighed. His fluttered his eyelids open to be greeted my face exactly in front of his. He reached up moving a few strands of sweaty hair away from my forehead which had dropped. My hair probably looked terrible right now. I looked deep into Sauli's beautiful, blue eyes and all I could see was the lust and desire that I had given him. "Goodbye virginity." he giggled.

I laughed."I love you so much." I soothed placing my lips against Sauli's forehead leaving a tender kiss there. 

"I love you too." he replied. "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"What? With me up your ass?" I winked.

"Yes actually." Sauli blushed. "This actually feels really nice."

I smiled. "It feels great to me too."

Sauli wrapped both of his hands around the back of my neck pulling me closer. This time I let Sauli take control as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth; he probably wanted to savour every taste. Sauli unconsciously glided his hands up from my neck until they rummaged their way through my hair. He pulled and tugged at different areas as we continued to deepen our kiss. 

I pulled away for a second giving us a chance to breathe. Our lips were only a few centimetres away from each other so we could feel each others pants against our lips. I placed my hands on the bed on either side of Sauli as I began to pull out of him slowly. Sauli looked up at me confused but then he realised what I was doing.

I started to ease back into him slowly making sure not to go too fast. Sauli’s erection was prodding against my stomach.

“Adam... faster please.” Sauli whispered gripping the bed sheets even tighter.

I nodded obeying Sauli’s order. Sauli rolled his eyes into the back of his head as I began to thrust much faster and much deeper.

“Pane minua.” Sauli moaned. “A-Adam... oh my... faster...hmmm ahhhh.”

I giggled as carried on picking up the pace. Sauli was panting and sweating as he continued to withhold his eye contact with me.

"Mmmmm." he whined as his fingers began to grip around the bed sheets as this was the only thing he could grab onto. I pulled out once again and plunged straight back in hitting that same spot every time. Sauli's cries and moans getting louder every time. I could feel his cries as if they were going right through his body and straight into my dick, that only made me thrust even harder inside of him. I wanted to give him everything that I could.

Sauli wrapped his arms around my back pulling me even closer. He began to ride against me whilst my member was still inside of him as he tried to take in all of me as I continued to hit that sweet spot inside of him. I let my hand slide all the way down Sauli's chest and then his abdomen until I felt it. I wrapped all five digits around his dick as I began to pump hard and fast.

"A-Adam..." Sauli moaned his eyes darting wide open.

I could feel the tension building up in Sauli. I let my tongue slip back inside Sauli's mouth deepening yet another kiss. I used my thumb teasing Sauli's tip as I still carried on with pumping him hard and briskly as his erection seemed to grow even more. I carried on thrusting inside of Sauli also yet I had to slow down slightly.

"A-Adam... this is t-to... much." he mouthed in between our kiss.

Sauli was having too many crazy but beautiful things happening to him all at once. His emotions were everywhere and I was pretty sure that his mind was spinning as he probably wasn't sure what to do or what to think. I let my thumb tease his tip over and over again, his erection running wild. 

"A-Adam I think I'm going to..."

I stopped my thrusts and the kiss as I began to pay full attention to Sauli’s member. I tightened my grip slightly pumping even faster to try and help Sauli to come.

“A-Adam... I can feel it coming.” Sauli whispered.

"Come for me baby." I panted in between breaths. I knew Sauli was getting close. "You'll feel better."

Too late.

Sauli came over my hand, chest and stomach and partly his own too. I collapsed on top of him, I was completely exhausted. I closed my eyes trying to get my breathing back to normal. I felt Sauli's delicate finger tips and arms wrap themselves around me. 

"Ahh, that was amazing." Sauli whispered. He started to rub circles into my back, it felt relaxing. "For a used to be virgin, you certainly knew your stuff."

I laughed. I turned my head leaving a quick kiss on Sauli's chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Did you enjoy it?" Sauli asked.

I nodded against his chest. "Very much."

I wish I could stay like this forever. It felt warm and soothing being buried inside Sauli the way that I was. The events that had just happened still felt like a day dream... and I really didn't want to wake up.

"Baby are you tired?" Sauli asked.

I shook my head even though that was a complete lie. I actually just wanted to go to sleep right here right now but I wanted to give more to Sauli. I felt Sauli slide his hands all the way down my back and then he cupped my butt cheeks. A shiver went down my spine as he began to massage them softly. 

"Mmmm." I moaned dropping back against his chest. 

Sauli began tickling my butt cheeks with the tips of his fingers. His fingers were delicate whereas his nails were more firm than sharp. I snuggled my head deeper into his chest. All I could smell was Sauli's natural scent. I felt my eyes starting to go heavy even though I was trying my best to keep them open. 

"Baby, do you want to sleep?" Sauli cooed.

I didn't reply at first. My body was still full with ecstasy and lust.

"I'm ok." I whispered. I pushed back on my arms, and then I pulled myself out of Sauli slowly. Our stomachs had started to stick together because of the cum. Once I was fully out I rolled off the condom and threw it over into the small bin which was in the corner of Sauli's room. It hit the bottom of the bin with a quiet thud.

I reached over for the corner of the bed covers wiping the sticky substance from off me and Sauli. I looked down at my hand; it was still covered with the white substance. I felt a twinge from below as I brought all three fingers up to my lips and sucked on them slowly.

"Urgh, Sauli you taste amazing." I sighed, licking and sucking on each of my fingers.

Sauli blushed sitting up on his elbows. I bit my bottom lip as I pushed my index finger directly into Sauli's mouth. He curled his fingers around my wrist as he began to suck on my finger as if it was a popsicle, tasting himself.

"You're right." he moaned his finger still in my mouth. He swirled his tongue all the way around my finger as he continued to suck it. 

"Sauli...um..." I said yanking my finger out of his mouth as he wouldn't let go.

"Whoops, sorry." he giggled.

"It's ok." I replied as I kissed him softly on his cheek.

I ruffled my sweaty, sticky hair trying to get it to stick back up, but it would just droop back down across my forehead in sweaty clumps. I dipped down closer to Sauli as I turned his head to the side once again. The purple bruises seemed much darker now as I examined them properly. 

"Sauli do these hurt?" I asked stroking each hickey in turn.

"Just a little." he said.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I think I bit down harder than I should have." I sighed.

"Hey it's ok, it's a pleasurable pain." Sauli winked.

"Well if you're sure." I said placing a kiss on each of the hickeys.

Sauli nodded. He then began grinding his hips against mine. It was like I could taste the heat that was in the room, and it was getting hotter by the second. 

"Sauli what are you doing?" I giggled. "I thought we were finished."

Sauli blushed. "I came for you, but you never came for me."

"Well... what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Lie down." Sauli ordered.

I did as Sauli asked while lying flat on my back. Sauli pushed himself up with his arms. He then began to trail his fingers letting them run up and down the insides of my legs. I started trembling from his touch. The edgy touch from his finger nails sent a shiver down my spine. I jerked up from the bed. I was surprised from Sauli's spine tingling yet delicate touch. Then I felt his hands wrap around my dick, he then began to take me in slowly.

“Ahhh.” I whispered the sound rolling off my tongue.

I started panting as Sauli took me all the way in, only stopping a few times to breathe. I could feel his warm breath against my tip. He then started to bob up and down while flicking his tongue anywhere and everywhere that he could reach. I let my eyes roll into the back of my head. I was enjoying everything that Sauli was doing to me. 

"You... c-can do amazing things with your tongue." I whispered. I couldn't help but form my hands into fists digging my nails into my skin. I was trying everything to stop me from screaming from the pleasure. My hands were hurting yet the pain was being softened by the magical things Sauli was doing to me with his tongue. Sauli carried on with bobbing up and down around my member. Sauli teased my tip over and over. My head jerked back from the pleasure. My breath started to come out in heavy paints as I felt myself coming closer by the second.

"S-Sauli I can feel it coming...hmm." I hummed as my head began to jerk backwards fully exposing my neck. 

Sauli pulled me out slightly and began flicking his tongue all around my tip while his other hand began to stroke my member up and down. My breaths were starting to come out much faster but much shorter.

Sauli pulled me out completely, squeezing his thumb over my tip. “Oh no, you come only when I tell you.” he ordered.

I lifted my head up from the mattress looking him directly in the eye. “What?” I whined. “Sauli p-please.” I begged.

Sauli shook his head at me giggling. He then began to use his nails to lightly stroke me once again up and down whilst pumping me also. Sauli then began to curse in Finnish as his eye contact locked with mine. He was obviously doing this on purpose.

“Moan my name.” he panted. “I might let you come.”

My mind was all over the place. I had no idea what to think, Sauli had me exactly where he wanted.

“Sauli please... t-this isn’t funny.” I cried digging my nails so hard into my hands that I thought I was bleeding.

“Do it.” he said rubbing his thumb across my tip.

“Sauli, Sauli, Sauli...” I moaned as he continued to stroke me. I watched as he closed his eyes only focusing on my voice. “H-happy now?”

Sauli blushed re-opening his eyes. “Very.”

He removed his hand from my tip taking me in his mouth once again. He used the end of his tongue flicking over my tip once again but this time it also tickled, that took me over the edge. 

"Aaaahh." I came directly into Sauli's mouth.

"Mmmm." Sauli sighed swallowing the mouthful.

I let my head find the pillow as I began to pant heavily trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"That was... mind blowing." I moaned looking directly at Sauli. The sweat was practically dripping off me.

Sauli blushed licking his lips and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Sauli plopped down next to me on the bed. I pulled the covers over both of us. Sauli rested his head and one arm on my chest. He puckered his lips and left a single kiss on my chest. I wrapped my arms tighter around Sauli pulling him even closer. Sauli had his eyes closed... had he fallen asleep already?

"Sauli." I whispered using my nails to lightly stroke his shoulder. Sauli fluttered his eyelids open; a smile appeared across his face when his eyes met mine. "Yeah." he whispered.

"That was really amazing." I muttered.

"It really was." Sauli replied.

I began stroking Sauli's hair. The beautiful blond locks intertwining between my fingers.

"I really, really love you." I said looking directly into Sauli's eyes.

Sauli took hold of my freehand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I really, really love you too."

I smiled.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked leaving wet kiss along the back of my hand. 

I remembered Sauli had said that his parents wouldn't be back until Sunday so I couldn't see any harm in staying. Also my parents had decided to stay over night at headquarters yet again so I wouldn't have to explain myself to them either. I just wish they would tell me why they kept going there...

"I'd love to." I beamed.

Sauli bit his bottom lip wrapping his arm even tighter around my waist. He snuggled his head into my chest just like he would do to a pillow. I watched as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes I felt an added weight against my chest, I could also here Sauli's quiet snoring. I realised that he had fallen asleep.

I moved one of my arms, tightening it around Sauli's waist. I kept my other arm where it was resting against Sauli's back. I didn't want to move too much in case I woke him. 

I couldn't believe my angel was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I couldn't help but let out a quite giggle as I remembered the original reason why I had come round to Sauli's was just to say hi. I would never have guessed that we would have ended up losing our virginity's to each other... I knew one day it could have happened, but I hadn't expected it to be today. This whole thing had started off as a simple massage.

I leaned down pressing a firm kiss against Sauli's forehead. The gash on his forehead wasn't that visible anymore yet it could still be seen if you looked closely. I pressed another kiss on the top of his faded wound as I snuggled closer to Sauli making sure that the bed covers covered him so I could keep him warm. 

I could feel his steady heartbeat against my chest as he continued to sleep. He was so calm and peaceful in my arms. Feeling that single beat of Sauli's heart against my own skin every time Sauli breathed in and out was incredibly beautiful. 

"I don't need to wander anymore; I have found what I've been looking for." I mumbled under my breath. Those were some of the lyrics from a new song I'd been working on called 'Map'. I'd decided to base the song about my love for Sauli and how he's been the missing jigsaw piece in my life, but now I've found him. I was still having difficulty with trying to think up a melody which would fit perfectly with the song...

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I let them slip shut as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep as I kept hold of my baby in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx ;)


	13. Love is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest so far in all of Animal. 12,000 words! Enjoy!

Sauli's POV:

I fluttered my eyelids open slowly. I seriously didn't want to wake up from the delightful dream that I was having. It was that remarkable that I actually thought it was real. I had been dreaming that myself and Adam had brought a house together somewhere nice in the country. It was obvious that nothing like that would be happening anytime soon.

 I had been snuggled up so tight in Adam's arms throughout the night that I hadn't moved an inch in my sleep. My body must have really enjoyed this position.

I blinked a few more times until my eyes were fully open. They were greeted my Adam's beautiful, sleeping face right in front of my eyes. Within the silence I could hear every breath that Adam took in, the sound of it was calming. 

His freckled lips were parted slightly and his eyes were moving from behind his eyelids, he must be dreaming about something. His shoulders were broad and looked much larger from this angle. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, I didn't want to pull away. I felt completely safe in his arms which only made me feel more laid-back. I let my hand glide over his bicep which I was not resting against. I began to connect each and every one of the freckles with my index finger whilst I imagined a line being formed across them in my head as I continued to play dot to dot. Was I doing this just because of my artistic mind? Or was I just being silly? His hair still looked like a complete and utter sweaty mess, but for some reason I liked it. The wet masses of his hair clumped together in those sweaty sections surprisingly were an unusual turn on for me.

I desperately wanted to touch Adam all over. I just wanted to soothe and feel his skin against my finger tips... but I was too frightened to do so just in case I woke Adam. His peaceful sleeping meant more to me than petting his body purely for my own entertainment.

I lifted up the bed covers slightly seeping my head underneath just so I could get a peek of it. It was pretty dark, but I could still make out the shape of Adam's penis. I couldn't help but just keep my eyes fixed on it. This was wrong on so many levels, considering that Adam was sleeping that is. My mouth began to water again from the size of it; it was so beautiful and impressive because of its size. It had felt so wonderful in my mouth yesterday whilst I was making love to Adam. He was doing so many incredibly things to me that I had to return a reward to him. His cock had felt amazing in myself also. I was surprised that Adam had been able to fit inside of me, he was a tremendous size. 

I removed my head from underneath the covers and back to its original position of resting between Adam's bicep and chest. It felt like an honour to be able to watch Adam sleep. I watched as his chest slowly raised and then fell, raised and then fell over and over again. I placed my hand once again resting it against his chest feeling that heartbeat. It honestly felt magical. Adam hadn't even stirred once in his sleep, that made me feel happy. I wanted him to carry on sleeping for however long he wished.

Yesterday had been exhausting. The sex had been a complete mind blow. The things Adam did to me had been like a dream, even though my ass was slightly throbbing. Lube and condoms could only do so much, but the pain I was feeling was completely worth it. I wouldn't change anything about last night, not a single thing. Mine and Adam's souls had locked together in a lustful connection of our love for each other.

I turned my head slightly facing towards Adam's chest as I began to lightly leave small pecks along that section of skin. I darted my eyes to Adam every few seconds just to make sure that I wasn't interrupting his sleeping.

My feather touch kisses against Adam's skin didn't seem to make him stir at all, yet I'm sure just for a second he had smiled unconsciously in his sleep. I wasn't sure whether that was down to me or the dream that Adam was experiencing...

*Rumble*

What the hell was that? The sound had seemed to vibrate against my own abdomen. Had Adam's stomach just rumbled? Aww, my baby was hungry. 

Hmm... how lovely would it be if Adam woke up to breakfast in bed? Yes! That's exactly what I'll do for him. The only thing was, how the hell would I get out of bed without disturbing Adam?  I sighed quietly to myself. I would just have to go for it with the hopes that I wouldn't disturb him.

Adam's left arm was wrapped tightly around my small waist. I pushed the covers off of us as slowly as I could so the top halves of our body were now fully exposed. I thought I would shiver from the loss of warmth, but it seemed that it was Adam's body heat that had been keeping me warm not the bed covers. I kept my eyes on Adam as I began to curl both hands around Adam's wrist lifting his arm up carefully from around my waist. I gradually removed Adam's arm from around my waist and left it resting against Adam's side. Adam still remained fully motionless as I sat up carefully from around his other arm which had been resting against my back.

I stood up quickly as I felt Adam begin to stir. I turned around surprised to see that Adam was still out cold. However he had unconsciously returned his arms to their original position of wrapping themselves around something. It looked as if Adam had his arms snuggled around a large, invisible baby.

"Aww." I whispered in awe as I placed a hand against my own chest as I continued to watch Adam sleep. Even in his sleep he was protective of me, even though I was no longer lying in his arms. I couldn't help but resist the urge to jump back into his arms at this very moment, but I promised myself that I would make Adam breakfast.

I leaned over pulling the bed sheets back over Adam's body. I wanted to make sure he was kept snug in between the mattress and covers. I leaned towards Adam leaving a kiss on his forehead. I lingered my lips there for a few seconds. I pulled away whilst stroking his cheek with my thumb; a smirk was forming in the corner of my mouth. How had I been so lucky to bag a guy as beautiful and as kind as Adam? 

My eyes left Adam as they began to trail across the floor in search for my briefs. Surprisingly, it didn't take me that long to find them, they had been chucked behind one of the front bed posts. It was lucky that I had seen them. I stepped into the leg holes briskly pulling my briefs back on. At least my ass wasn't hurting as I walked, there was a slight sting but that could easily be ignored.

I sighed as I walked around to the other side of the bed and over to the door, closing it quietly behind me. I tip toed down stairs as I walked into the kitchen, briskly opening the fridge searching each and every shelf for something decent to eat. I let my hands barge past every item in the fridge hoping to find something that hadn't been opened already. 

Result!

There was an unopened pack of bacon slices wedged at the back of the fridge. Wait a second, was Adam a vegetarian? I had to think for a second... no, I had seen him eating meat before, during lunch time at school. 

But what to cook with the bacon? I thought hard biting my bottom lip, but probably a bit too hard as I was beginning to taste blood. I stopped once a throbbing pain started to penetrate across the whole of my bottom lip. I searched the fridge once again trying to find something else but to no avail. Everything else had either gone passed its sell by date or there was not enough of the food product to serve to Adam.

I opened the bread bin noticing that there was still at least half a loaf in there. That was a relief, toast was better than nothing. I placed my hand back into the fridge pulling out the orange juice carton. I shook it lightly in my hand, phew there was still enough left for at least two glasses. I poured the orange juice into two equal sized drinking glasses. I screwed the cap back onto the orange juice before returning it back to the fridge. I pulled a large, grease proof frying pan out of one of the bottom cupboards, placing it on the hob and turning on the heat instantly. I ripped the edge of the cellophane of the packet of bacon pulling out four large strips of the meat. I positioned all four pieces of bacon an equal distance apart from each other in the frying pan watching as they began to cook. I pulled out two plates from the top cupboard resting them on the work area. I then placed two slices of bread into the toaster and I pushed down the toaster lever. I looked back over at the frying pan keeping an eye on the cooking meat. The bacon was beginning to curl and crisp around the edges. This was my queue to use a fork to swiftly flip all four of the pieces over. It would only take a few more minutes and they would be ready. 

*Pop*

I looked ahead of me noticing that the toast had popped. I removed both of the toasted slices of bread dropping one slice down to either plate. I opened the fridge door once again, pulling out the butter plus a knife from the cutlery draw which was underneath the work area that I was using to prepare our breakfast. I dabbed the knife into the butter, removing it quickly and then using it to scrape the yellow substance over both slices, making sure to cover all areas of either slice of bread. Once I was done I placed the butter back into the fridge and chucked the knife into the sink, so it was ready to be washed up later.

I could hear the bacon beginning to sizzle, a signal to me that it was finally ready. The smell fulfilling my nostrils was also another give away. I let my eyes roll back into my head for just a second. Fresh cooked meat was a delicacy to me. I removed each piece of the pink meat from the frying pan using a spatula, depositing two of each on either plate. I then left the frying pan to soak in the sink after I had turned off the hob. I pulled a tray from the rack from underneath of where I was standing as I positioned both of the plates and both drinking glasses onto the tray, including a knife and fork for myself and Adam.

I raised the tray up from the work surface gripping either side of the tray as I walked steadily back over to the staircase. I took it one step at a time, my vision locked on the tray as I finally made it up the stairs. I frowned towards the plates as I made it up the final few stairs. The slice of toast and the few strips of bacon didn't look like much. But maybe Adam was like me; personally I didn't like to consume a large portion of food at breakfast time. I left that for later on in the day. 

Once I made it to the top I used my back to nudge the door open, it cried out an enormous squeak. I cursed in Finnish under my breath; I hoped the noise hadn't woken Adam. 

I walked back over to my side of the bed still holding onto the tray securely in my hands. I rested it on my side table. I then turned my head to face Adam. He was still asleep. It seemed like nothing at all was powerful enough to wake him. I could tell that his arms were still held in that same position which looked as though he was comforting a large, invisible baby.

I smiled quietly to myself as I jumped softly onto the bed caressing Adam's cheek.

"Baby, it's time to wake up." I soothed.

There was still no reaction from Adam. Jeez, how deep was his sleep? I pushed the cover off to reveal half of his body. 

"Adam, wake up." I raised my voice slightly letting my finger nails glide across Adam's arm, from the top of his shoulder all the way down to the palm of his hand. Adam flinched from my touch. He then started to squint until his eyes were fully open. His arms began to pull away from that 'holding baby' position. 

He smiled a half-awake smile at me. In return I leaned forward locking his lips with mine. I let my tongue trip out of my mouth as I began to lick Adam's lips.

"Mmmm." he moaned, the sound vibrating along my tongue, through my body and then along my cock. This wasn't the best of times to get hard. 

"Morning beautiful." I beamed looking at Adam in complete bliss as I pulled out of our kiss.

"Morning." he yawned. His yawn was incredibly cute, just like a small puppies yawn.

"How did you sleep?" I asked pulling myself up into a sitting position and pulling the tray into my lap.

"Amazing." Adam replied probably still half asleep, but his eyes bulged open as his nostrils attached themselves to something. Adam eyes shot to the tray that was in my lap.

"Is that bacon?" Adam quickly responded removing the bed covers from off of his body completely. He looked down at himself embarrassed only just clicking on to the fact that he was still completely naked, he quickly wrapped the bed covers back around himself, he made sure that they snuggled around him no higher than his waist. 

I placed Adam's plate onto his lap, handing him his fork and knife.

"Thank you." he smiled.

I cocked my head closer to Adam's leaving a kiss on his cheek, my way of saying 'you're welcome.' Adam and myself both tucked into our breakfast. I watched Adam from out the corner of my eye as he began to chomp down on his slice of toast.

 I would do anything to be that piece of bread right at this moment... grow up Sauli.

 I exhaled as I continued to devour my meal. The bacon tasted miraculous and so succulent in my mouth that at times I'd accidentally forgotten to swallow. The crispy edges of each of the slices of the bacon only added more to the taste and texture of every bite, chew and swallow. 

Adam began to quickly waft his hand right in front of my face. My vision left my plate as I gazed up at Adam.

"Juice." he whispered. "Bacon has made my mouth go dry."

I nodded in response as I handed him his glass of orange juice. Adam rested the tip of the glass against his lips chugging the whole contents of the glass directly down his throat. 

"Ahh, thanks." I took the glass from out of Adam's hand and placed it back on the side table. "Sauli that was delicious. I've never tasted bacon as wonderful as that before." I looked down noticing Adam's empty plate. I was incredibly pleased that he had enjoyed it.

"I'm happy you liked it." I grinned whilst finishing off my final mouthful of bacon. I swallowed it briskly and then washed that down with the remainder of my orange juice. 

I glanced at Adam noticing that he was scanning every inch of his body. I watched as he lifted his right arm up taking a whiff of his arm pit. He slopped his arm back down in disgust. I observed Adam as he pushed the plate from off his lap letting it fall on the bed covers. I studied Adam as he swung his legs from off of the bed. He darted over to my full length mirror which was in the corner of my room. I stared at Adam without saying a word. He was looking himself up and down. 

"Sauli, just look at me for a second." Adam muttered. He began to pose for a few seconds in multiple positions as he continued to inspect himself.

"Hmm, if I must." I growled leaning back on my elbows. This angle was incredibly perfect; because of the way Adam was standing I was eligible to see a front row view of his cock's reflection. The way Adam was built was perfect in every way. It was like he had been sculptured from a science experiment where they had accidentally added too much sexiness.

"Hey." Adam mocked still facing his reflection; however his eyes were on my reflection within the mirror. "I didn't mean like that. Look how disguising I look; birds could make a home out of this hair style. It's so matted and tangled." Adam whined looking slightly depressed, his shoulders seemed to fall slightly as I heard him let out a sigh. "You look so beautiful after sex, and here's me with my bird nest hair."

I pushed my plate from off my lap letting it fall onto the bed sheets still facing upwards. I sprinted to the other side of my room where my mirror was, standing directly next to Adam. I slipped my hand into his giving it a little squeeze. However that didn't seem to cheer Adam up. I pulled on his hand turning him to face me.

"Adam don't you dare call yourself anything negative ever again." I raised my voice pointing a finger directly at him. "You're beautiful! I wouldn't change anything about you. I find that hair style insanely attractive on you, you might not find it too great but it's just proof of how far we went last night." I pulled Adam's hand up to my lips. I lingered them there for a few seconds as I left a moist kiss on the back of his hand. "Besides, you have a bigger dick than me." 

Adam burst out laughing, a hand shot to his mouth as he tried to muffle out his giggles. "Sauli!" he emphasised my name trying to cover his red-turning cheeks.

"It's true." I whispered as Adam wrapped his arms around my smaller frame. I locked my arms around his waist burying my head into his chest. I slipped my eyes shut as I tightened my arms around his abdomen. I was probably holding on a little too tight but Adam didn't seem to mind. I could feel his heart beat against the side of my face, it quickened as I tightened my grip around him. I felt Adam rest his head on top of mine, as he let his facial features become surrounded by my blond locks. I felt his breath tickling the top of my head.

"Adam, if it makes you feel better you know you can always have a quick shower." I suggested. 

"Thank you." he whispered as he began to rub circles into my back. It was weird to think that something as simple as a hug could bring me the biggest peace and happiness that I'd ever had the privilege to experience. I stumbled forward snuggling my whole body against his. I shivered from the sudden shock of his warm hands as they began to massage my back. 

I flinched as I felt Adam's hard on brush against my fabric covered member. I pulled away realising that Adam had still been fully exposed throughout our embrace. "You know where the bathroom is so start getting showered and I'll bring some clean clothes in for you." 

Adam smiled, entirely pulling away from our beautiful embrace. He rested his lips against my forehead leaving another heart-warming kiss there. He cupped my cheek in his hand but only for a second as he then made his way out of my bedroom. 

I then began searching every corner of my room as I began to pick up Adam's clothes piece by piece. An ongoing pile of fabrics was beginning to form in my arms. I let the pile of clothes drop onto my bed. I began folding each piece of clothing into a much neater pile; I did the same with my own clothes. Adam probably wouldn't be able to fit into any of my clothes considering our height difference. However, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if I borrowed some of his clothes.

I dashed out of my room heading for the direction of my parents room. I suddenly stopped directly outside the bathroom. I could hear Adam's angelic singing voice in the mist of the sound of the shower. I leaned against the door pressing my ear against it trying to capture every word he was singing.

 _"You were... a beam of light... lit up my broken sky... there was just something about you."_ Those seemed to be the only words I could make out. Adam had the shower turned onto maximum which only made it harder for me to make out what he was singing. One thing was for certain though, he wasn't singing Whataya Want From Me or Runnin', he was singing something completely different. I wonder if he had been composing a new song. From what I could hear Adam had been singing every few words in a different pitch. He was probably still trying to get the song lyrics and the melody finalised. 

I had to yank myself away from the bathroom door. Adam's voice was like a drug which only made me yearn for more. I was hooked to his outstanding vocal range. His riffs, runs and the control of his voice had completely put me under a spell. 

I could faintly still hear Adam singing those exact same words from within my parent’s bedroom. Adam had a ground breaking amount of talent and it was only fair that one day he should be able to share his gift with the world. 

I sighed as I flicked through each and every item in my dad's wardrobe that he hadn't taken to Canada with him, in truth he hadn't left much behind. I pulled out a clean, white shirt and a pair of dark, blue jeans. I was pretty sure that Adam would prefer to keep hold of his own underwear so I didn’t bother with borrowing a pair of my dad’s briefs. I folded the shirt and jeans over in my arms heading back to my own room. I used my index finger and thumb to take hold of Adam's underwear dropping it onto the pile. I then returned to standing outside the bathroom door letting my ears fill once again with that blissful sound. I used my free hand to turn the door knob entering the bathroom. I was hit with a sudden warmth across every inch of my body. I settled the pile of clothes on the toilet seat. 

I could make out Adam's main body features from within the mist of steam which was surrounding his body in the shower cubicle. 

 _"You were a beam of light... you were a beam of light, lit up my broken... sky."_ He continued to sing pausing now and again, and also repeating some of the lines he was singing. Although Adam was facing towards the shower head and away from me I couldn't help but admire the back end of his physique. The bathroom was so warm and so cosy. This was a perfect temperature to be in especially if I was cooped up in Adam's arms... just like I had been in that affectionate hug earlier. 

 _"Lit up my broken skyyyyyyy!"_ Adam sang hitting a note I didn't even know was possible. That note was a complete shock that I nearly jizzed in my briefs. I wasn't completely sure what had happened next but I took hold of the waistline of my briefs as I began to pull them down right to my ankles, quickly kicking them off and leaving them on the bathroom floor. 

It was as if Adam's voice had completely hypnotised me and was calling my name.  I soon found myself standing face to face with the glass door of the shower cubicle. Adam was still in full swing singing. I tried to look past the steam as my eyes watched his hands use the sponge to massage the shower gel across his skin.

"Those should be my hands” I sighed resting both of my palms on the glass. I couldn't believe how much of a perv I was being. I bit my bottom lip trying to decide what to do. I could either get dressed and then patiently wait for Adam downstairs... or I could join him in the shower.

I let out a huff letting my shoulders drop as I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the transparent shower door. I closed the door behind me making sure none of the water would splash out onto the bathroom floor, it luckily didn't. The shower door closed with a quiet click. Adam still hadn't noticed my presence; he was too busy washing himself. 

I waited for my chance. I snatched the sponge from out of Adam's grasp accidentally dropping it as I did so. Adam span around quickly from the sudden shock hitting his back flat against the hard, tiled wall. Oh, this had been a bad idea, what the hell had I been thinking? Adam was probably going to have a huge bruise on his back now thanks to my perverted mind telling me to join him in here. I watched as Adam's eyes bulged out looking directly at me. He raised his hand to my face, he was probably going to hit me. Oh well, I deserved it after creeping up on him like that... but he didn't. Instead he cupped my cheek in his hand using his thumb to stroke across that piece of skin from side to side. His hand was wet yet warm against my dry cheek. He let that same hand trail down the side of my face and then my arm until he took hold of my hand pulling me directly underneath the shower head with him. I had to squint a few times to remove the water that was falling directly into and around my eye area. 

Adam grinned at me wrapping one arm around my waist and letting the elbow of his other arm rest in the crescent of my shoulder as he began to run his hand through my hair. I had only been under the shower with Adam for barely a minute however I was already completely soaked. I let my hands glide down both sides of his broad chest. Adam continued to play with my hair letting his fingers wander through every strand. 

Without warning, myself and Adam both jerked closer together in unison. We both looked down noticing our cocks had made a sudden contact with each other. "I miss you being inside of me." I whispered. Adam tip toed his fingers down from my waist using that hand to cup both of my butt cheeks. He then hulled himself up against me rubbing his hard member against mine. I shot my head back from the sudden pleasure.

"Aaaah." I moaned as Adam continued to rub against me. The water from the shower began falling directly onto my face. I could feel my own dick throbbing, I had the urge to be touched, I needed to be touched. I needed Adam inside me again. "Adam I want you."

"I'm not a whore!" Adam shouted in a mocking sort of way. "What we did last night was completely beautiful and out of this world. Our first time together had been so perfect and I wouldn't change anything about it. I don't want to wreck that by doing it again, in case it doesn't live up to the same as our first time. We will have sex again, I promise." Adam removed his one hand from my hair and the other from my butt cheeks as he then began to run his fingers up and down my arms, starting from the shoulders and finishing at my elbows. "But sex is off the menu today."

Adam began to walk forward. With every step he took forward I found myself taking one backwards, that was until I slammed my back against the glass side of the shower. "Just because I've ruled out intercourse that doesn't mean we can't do any of the other things." Adam began giggling quietly to himself. We were now much further away from the shower itself so we were already beginning to dry off, however the steam still acted as a cloud around us.

"Show me what you mean." I panted wrapping both of my arms around the back of his neck pulling him face to face with me. "Do whatever you want to me." I growled in his ear.

In a way I had just signed my body over to Adam. Adam pushed me even harder against the glass, my eyes went wide as he slammed his tongue straight into my mouth with no hesitation. I jerked forward yet again as Adam wrapped one arm tightly around my waist keeping me close. He curled his other hand around the back of my neck as he pulled my head closer to his. Our tongues made countless contacts with each other as we both wrestled for control, yet I always let Adam take control. He was a much better kisser than me and he knew his way around my mouth perfectly. I let my fingers slip through his wet mane of hair as I moved random hair strands away from his forehead as our kiss continued. I felt Adam pant hot breaths directly into my mouth as he stuck his hot muscle even deeper down my throat. My vision had been surrounded by darkness for a number of minutes as I hadn't opened my eyes once since the kiss had started. I felt his tongue visit every corner of my mouth as he left a wet trail behind. Damn his tongue was long; no wonder he was so good at kissing.

Adam pulled away, loosening his grip around me. He placed both of his hands against the glass which was behind me; it was like he had me trapped in his very own little cage. He rested his forehead against mine as we both took in deep breaths in order to get our breathing back to normal. I gave Adam a look to tell him that I was ready for more. Adam smiled placing his left hand directly onto the centre of my chest. It felt slightly odd but relaxing at the same time. The skin contact between both of our naked bodies had been incredible. He wouldn't break his eye contact with his hand that was covering my chest. Was he just admiring my heart beat? I couldn't possibly think of any other reason. It wasn't until I placed my own hand on top of his that he broke the eye contact and now his vision was on me. There was a sudden glow that was appearing across Adam's face, he kept his hand in that same position for what seemed like eternity.

"What is it?" I asked eventually. 

"Oh, nothing." Adam said removing his hand from off my chest and wrapping both arms around my waist. "Your heart beat just soothes me, that's all." 

I rested my head on his chest for just a second. "Don't ever leave me." I whispered against his skin. I had no idea why I had just said that... but it was the honest truth. Adam had made a printed mark into my life, I didn't want that mark to ever be washed away.

"I'll always be yours." he soothed tightening his grip around me. "What's bought this up?"

I shrugged against Adam's skin contact with my own. "I was just saying, I want you always to be part of my life, I love you."

"I love you too, and you'll always be part of my life also." Adam slipped his hands to my sides as he began to massage my hip bones. I began giggling and twitching in his arms.

"You know I'm ticklish." I giggled as my body continued to vibrate against his.

"I know." Adam smirked looking down at me as he rested his forehead against mine. "It's that adorable face you pull every time I tickle you that I find incredibly addictive."

I blushed biting my bottom lip. 

"But." Adam continued pulling away from me. He pushed me lightly back up against the glass of the shower cubicle. He was much closer to me this time. He was that close that every time I breathed out my chest touched his. "It's your sex face which is my favourite."

I looked at Adam completely stunned. Since when did I have a sex face? He must be joking. "I have a sex face? Show me." I ordered.

He closed his eyes and moulded his mouth into an open "o" shape. Was that seriously what I did? "You're joking." 

Adam reopened his eyes and let his open mouth close into a sinister smirk. "Nope, I'm not. Mmm I want to see that face right now"

I pouted shaking my head. "I'm not going to let you see me pull that embarrassing face ever again."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Adam sniggered pushing himself closer towards me. I could feel my cock beginning to leak from all of this torment. Adam used a single hand to turn my head to the side fully exposing my neck, a gasp escaped his lips. I felt Adam's trembling hand stroke that one side of my neck. I hissed from the sudden shooting pain as I turned back around for a second wondering why Adam had been shaking. 

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked. I wasn't sure if the clear tracks of water falling down Adam cheeks were from water which had dripped down from his hair or whether they were real tears. 

"S-Sauli, I've hurt you." he whispered looking directly at the floor beneath us.

"You haven't." I assured him. "How could you possibly hurt me?"

"The hickeys on your neck, it looks like I've beaten you." Adam sniffed.

I turned around using my hand to wipe a section of the steam so I could look at my reflection in the glass. It wasn't as good as if I was using an actual mirror but I could make out the dark coloured hickeys engraved into the side of my neck. I pushed two fingers against each hickey one after the other inspecting both of them. 

"Ouch." I winced as I pressed slightly harder on each of them. The pain wasn't ongoing but nevertheless it did hurt. I turned back around to see Adam staring blankly at me. His eyes had gone red from all the crying. I wrapped both of my hands around the sides of Adam’s face wiping the tears away with the back of my thumb. "You didn't hurt me, you rewarded me with an indescribable feeling when you gave me these." I hinted to the side of my neck. "It's not your fault that they hurt, they're suppose to. But I can see that you're worried about them, how about you kiss that area of skin better for me? It is one of my weak spots and I'll probably end up pulling that sex face that you seem to fan girl over."

Adam sniffed whilst showing me a smile. I puckered my lips pushing them against Adam's giving him a soft kiss. I pushed myself back against the glass as Adam once again turned my head to the side. He pressed his lips softly against the bruises. I closed my eyes as I wanted to savour every moment of this. Adam was about to interact with my weak spot, that one area on the side of my neck which was incredibly sensitive compared to anywhere else on my body. Adam kept one hand pressed against the glass; he used his other hand to caress the opposing side of my face as he kept me in that position. Adam started off with leaving small peck kisses across my bruises. Adam's tender, freckled lips moulded themselves a countless amount of times against my neck. The feeling was filling my stomach with butterflies.

Adam then started to linger over each hickey in turn as he began to deepen a kiss on the first hickey. He let his tongue make endless contacts with the hickey as he softly used his tongue to massage the hickey. His saliva was cold which felt amazing against the warm area of my neck. It was also helping to soothe the pain. 

My breath was starting to come out in much deeper pants. Adam's tongue was hitting that sweet spot over and over again. The sweat dripping down my back was starting to stick to the glass surface. 

"Adam." I moaned digging my nails into his back. Adam yelped, as he lunged forward pushing me harder against the glass. "Ahh, oh... Adam."

"Does that feel good baby?" Adam whispered his breath tickling the side of my neck. 

"Mmhmm." I nodded as my panting began to pick up pace. I felt Adam administer one final kiss on that first hickey, he then moved onto the second.

He began to roll his tongue around that hickey in a continuous circle. He then began gliding his wet, hot muscle up and down that area of skin. He then brushed his plump, freckled lips against my ear.

"Does that feel better?" Adam cooed. 

"It does." I smiled. "The stinging sensation is gone, thank you."

"You're welcome baby." Adam replied. "You want more?"

I nodded briskly. My sex drive was still fully alert and my body still craved for even more of Adam's touch. He wrapped his arms around my back pulling me back under the shower head with him. It was weird to think that the water had still been running all this time. The water covered us almost instantly. Adam moulded his lips against mine once more. He curled his index finger underneath my chin as he lifted my head up to a better angle so he could dip his tongue once again down my throat. Adam then pulled his tongue out of my mouth completely. He slithered his tongue like a snake as he began to lick my lips from side to side. 

"Hmmmm... ahhhhh." I screamed. Adam pulled his tongue away from my lips as he slammed a hand over my mouth to silence me. 

"What?" I muffled from underneath Adam's hand.

Adam giggled removing his hand from my mouth. "I just got a beautiful front view of your sex face." 

I blushed burying my face into Adam's chest. He pulled me away cupping my face in his hands. I let my fingers rummage through his hair. I took hold of a thick, wet clump tugging on that part of his hair causing Adam to jerk directly into me. "Mmm... fuck." he muttered. His dick brushed against mine once again. I felt that same throbbing sensation immerge from down below. I slipped my hand from Adam's hair and down to my member. I began to stroke myself hoping that it would be enough to take me over the edge... it didn't even give me a pin drop of pleasure. I let out a huff; I was annoyed that hadn't helped at all. Adam guided me away from the water which was busily falling over us. 

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Adam asked concerned.

I flicked my vision between Adam and then to my throbbing member repeatedly hoping that Adam would get the message. "I n-need to be touched." I whispered.

"Oh." Adam said surprised latching on to what I was trying to explain. "Do you what some help baby?"

I nodded showing Adam puppy eyes. My hard on was throbbing like crazy, and I was completely desperate for release. I felt Adam wrap all five digits around my member. My head jerked back from the spine tingling contact. 

"You ready?" he asked with care. I nodded with a pleasant smile on my face. Adam began to jerk me off slowly. He gently began to pump me as he wrapped his other hand around the back of my neck. He then began to pick up speed.

"Aaaahh-" Adam plunged his tongue directly into my mouth without caution which instantly stopped my screaming. My pants came out much faster as Adam continued to pump me in rhythm with every kiss that he was giving me. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen as I broke the kiss for just a second.

"Faster... please." I panted. Adam nodded as he tightened his grip around my member as he began to pump even faster than before and much faster than he had done last night. He then began to slide the back of his thumb over my tip. He began to tease me over and over again until I finally started to feel that I was coming close. 

"M-more Adam... I'm close." I breathed directly into his mouth. He wrapped his lips once more around mine. He pushed his lips directly against mine locking them together. After a moment Adam softened the kiss.

"Aaaaahhhh." I moaned, I had finally released myself. I suddenly felt normal again as my pants faded back into normal breaths. I opened my eyes noticing that the entire front of Adam's body and his hand that had been holding my member was completely covered in come. 

"Adam, I'm so sorry." I couldn't help but laugh.

"It’s fine." he replied leaving a kiss on my cheek. 

Adam walked back over to the shower head gliding his hands over his body to wash the sticky white substance from off his body. I looked around the whole of the shower cubicle checking that the sticky substance hadn't landed anywhere else. Phew, it seemed to have only covered Adam.

Once he was done he switched off the shower and then he walked back over to me intertwining his hand with mine. He opened the shower door tugging on my hand as we both left the cubicle. Adam shut the door behind him as I pulled two towels off the rack. I handed one to Adam. We both began to wipe ourselves dry; I quickly rubbed the towel across my head trying to get my hair dry as quickly as I could. I then tied the towel around my waist so it was covering the bottom half of my body, Adam did the same.

"Thanks for that." I whispered wrapping my arms around the lower part of his waist.

"It was my pleasure." Adam beamed. His hair was already beginning to dry at various areas. 

I smiled at him before I snuggled my head against Adam's chest. I couldn't help but lust over Adam's soft skin contact. His body was way more comfortable than any mattress. I felt Adam run his fingers through my hair repeatedly. 

"We better get dressed." Adam whispered.

I nodded still snuggling against his chest. But then it hit me, today was Saturday. Tommy and the rest of the hundreds of hunters would all be getting ready for the hunt which was to commence later this evening. I just hoped it would go well.

 

                                                            ---------------------------------------

 

Adam's POV:

I left Sauli's house about an hour after our love making session in the shower. He only had today and tomorrow to finish his painting because he would have to give it in to Mr Johnson on Monday. I felt that it would be unfair on him if I stayed. I felt that I would be a distraction to Sauli, I felt that he would spend his attention on me today instead of his painting so I thought it was best to leave. 

But I made sure just before I left to warn him that if he didn't take a break every few hours then I would never stick my dick in him again. He laughed at first, he obviously thought I was joking but then he realised that what I had said had been the complete truth. I told him that I would call him later to make sure he had followed my instruction.

I was lying on my sofa bored as hell. I'd decided to switch the TV on but after awhile the noise had become irritating to my ears so I decided to mute it. Mom and dad wouldn't be back until sometime this evening hopefully, that was unless they were going to spend another night at headquarters. But when they do come back, I'm going to pluck up the courage and ask them what the hell they're playing at and what they could possibly be hiding from me. 

I picked up the remote from the table pressing the top button so the TV was now off completely. I sighed quietly to myself. I began picking at my nails. I tended to do this a lot when I was bored or when I was around distant family members. There vampire ways always made me feel awkward.

"What the hell." I shouted quickly getting to my feet. There was a figure standing in the shadows, he was male from what I could tell. He stepped out from the shadows and into the faded light. My parents had no choice but to buy tinted light bulbs, they provided enough light without causing harm to a vamp. "Oh my god, it's you."

I backed away from him as he started to approach me, getting closer and closer. "You son of a bitch." I snarled looking him directly in the eye.

"Well, that's not the warm welcome that I was hoping for Adam." he replied plopping down on the sofa. It was like he was trying to make himself comfortable in my own home.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered slightly scared. "And how the hell did you get in? I never heard the doorbell."

"I've known of your name for a few weeks now, and Adam I used my teleportation powers to get in, duh." he said raising an eyebrow at me.

I walked back over to the sofa taking a seat next to him. I knew it was safe now, if he had wanted to harm me then he would have done it as soon as he had appeared, it was a vampire thing.

"Why are you here? Looking for Sauli are you? I hate to break it to you but he's not here."

The figure sighed. "I'm not after him... anymore. I was close to biting him when I tracked down his scent in the park, but then you showed up."

I crossed my arms squeezing them against me. "And that was a good job to." I couldn't believe the figure that had attacked Sauli in the park was sitting on my sofa, in my house and I was having a conversation with him.

"Was Sauli a random target or have you had your eyes on him for awhile?" I asked.

The vamp shook his head. "I have my reasons." he replied. I jumped for a second as the vamp's eyes turned yellow for a second. "Sorry." he mumbled noticing my reaction. "I didn't mean for that to happen, sometimes it's hard to control my Animal."

"It's ok." I said sincerely. "What did you mean, you have your reasons?"

"I'll get onto that later." he replied. "Anyway my name is Joe." 

I shook his hand  with a smile. I had to find out what this guy wanted and why he was here if it wasn't to harm me.

"So why are you here?" I asked eyeing him up and down. His leather outfit seemed to suit him perfectly. He was definitely no older than twenty-two which made me question why would a young adult vampire want to spend time with a pre-vamp?

Joe leaned closer towards me, resting his hands in his lap. "I'm guessing your parents haven't actually told you why they've been at headquarters?"

I shook my head, the disappoint was clear across my face. It was a horrible feeling knowing that your parents were lying to you. 

"Ah, well I might as well tell you considering I've been with them most of the day." Joe sighed.

"W-what?!" I shouted. "You've been with them, w-" Joe raised his hand placing a finger up to my lips to silence me. 

"Let me explain." he ordered. "You're a pre-vamp and soon your change is coming. Hell, it's only a few months away. Every pre-vamp gets assigned a carer before and during their change." Joe turned to look me directly in the eye. Even though my parents had been lying to me about their whereabouts whatever they had been doing, they had been doing it for my benefit. "I'm your carer." 

I nearly choked on my own breath. "This is what all the secrecy has been about? My parents get me a male babysitter!?"

Joe's shoulders dropped probably from the intake of my cruel words. 

"I'm not a babysitter." he said harshly. "Scenes of a vampire changing can be disturbing for any parents. That's when the carer takes over; I'm going to be there for you throughout the whole of this. A few days before your change you'll be transferred to the hospital, don't worry it's a vampire hospital."

Joe smiled placing a hand on my knee. I was trembling from under his touch. I couldn’t for the life of me get my head around this. 

 "So that's what my parents have been doing... sorting out my future care plans as I slowly die." I whispered looking at the corner of the room as I stared into nothingness. 

 "Hey, you're not going to die." Joe said angry. 

"It's happened though hasn't it? Some pre-vamps have died during their change " I looked up at Joe with tears in my eyes. He was trying to avoid eye contact with me, he knew what I was speaking was the truth. "And you don't need to fill me about the other thing too." I whispered.

Joe looked at me confused removing his hand from my leg. "What other thing?"

"I overheard my parents talking awhile back. I know that I'm destined to be a maximum Animal." I swallowed the lump in my throat. That was actually the first time I'd ever said those words out loud. The whole thing still didn't seem real to me. 

"Oh." Joe whispered. "If it helps, I'm a maxi."

"You are?" I was completely stunned by what Joe had just said. He had been in the exact same position that I had been in. "How did your change go?"

Joe shrugged lifting his arms up as he did so. "Well I'm still here aren't I? But I'm only twenty so I'm still adjusting in some ways, but I'm not going to lie to you, in truth there's no pain like it. Ten times worse than being kicked in the balls."

I let out a laugh shaking my head in my hands. "I could have probably worked that out for myself, but thank you for confirming that."

"I'll be there for you during your after care too, helping you get what on your feet and also help you with your first feed." I coughed on the lump in my throat, but I managed to swallow it down. "It's a big step for any vampire to do that, but it's vital if you want to survive." I nodded, it hurt be internally to admit it but what Joe was saying was the complete truth. 

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "It's nice to know that someone will be there for me during that process, even if you get paid to do it."

Joe nudged me in my shoulder, I let out a gasp. His hit began to sting. "I don't get paid or anything; I do it out of the kindness of my un-beating heart. If I can comfort a pre-vamp throughout their change and make them feel as comfortable as I possibly can, then that's a reward in itself."

"True." I agreed. 

"How has your vomiting been? Has it been bearable?"

I nodded. "That was horrible, but it seems to have stopped. Is that normal?"

Joe shrugged. "It's not uncommon. Everything inside you internally is changing so it's different for every pre-vamp. Some start vomiting early like yourself whereas others, sometimes they don't even start until a few days before their change... but don't expect it to go away forever, it'll come back in time, and just so you know your parents will be there for you. I know they don't really show it but they will... but I'm not so sure about Sauli."

I snapped my head around to face Joe. Why would he bring up Sauli?

"I know you're dating him, you know what the consequences are about that." Joe continued.

"I'm not an idiot." I snarled. "I get it. He's human and I'm a vampire, the relationship is destined for disaster in the eyes of you guys. But he's the only ever person to make me feel happy... and alive." I couldn't help but smile as images of Sauli flashed in front of my eyes, that was weird. 

"You don't know him... like I do." Joe hesitated in between his words.

"So enlighten me, what grudge could you possibly have against Sauli apart from the fact that he's a living human? And what did you mean earlier that you had your reasons for attacking and almost changing Sauli?" I folded my arms across my chest once again.

"I can't let your relationship carry on with him while you're still in the dark about who he really is." Joe stated.

"Urgh, just tell me!" I shouted.

"Sauli is not actually the person I have a grudge against, its Tommy."

My eyes bulged out. "What could Tommy possibly have done to you?"

Joe tied his own arms around his waist. "He killed my entire family." Joe whispered. A few tears were beginning to make tracks down the sides of his face.

"You must be having a laugh. Tommy goes to my school; he's Mr Popular and he can be rude at times. I've had my rough patch with him as he didn't exactly welcome me with open arms when I first started to have feelings for Sauli but he's not a killer."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Joe whispered. "I lost everyone I loved... and I can never get them back."

Joe had a point. If one thing was important to vampires it was family. Even though my experiences of a warm, healthy family relationship weren't always cheery my parents did have their moments. "But if Tommy killed your entire family then that would make him a -" I shot Joe a look, he just began to nod. "Hunter."

"I began to attack Sauli as I wanted revenge. Dia, Tommy's mom is also a hunter, she brought him into the life. I wanted to hurt every single person that Tommy loves... and I'm scared because if he ever finds the truth out about you then he will kill you."

"If what you're saying is the truth, then does Sauli know about this secret life?" I asked intrigued.

"Adam, I can't lie to you. You need to know the truth." Joe placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "Sauli and his family are hunters too." 

"Woah!" I shouted slapping his hand from off my shoulder. Why was he saying these things? I could understand the fact that some people were uneasy with me dating a human, but making up lies like this? Maybe this is why Joe was feeding me these lies. "Are you on lunatic tablets or something?! My boyfriend is one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. He's so loving and caring, he's not a hunter!" 

"It's the truth!"

I pushed myself off the sofa quickly walking over to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked facing my direction.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. "I'm sick of your lies, now get out of my house!"

Joe eased himself off of the sofa heading in my direction. He could easily teleport out of here but I felt like I would gain more authority if he was to exit through the door. I opened the door not even looking him in the eye... but Joe didn't leave. He slammed the door shut. I gasped as he walked closer towards me pinning me against the wall. He sighed wrapping his hands around the sides of my face.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked worried.

"If you don't believe what I'm saying then I have no choice but to show you. I'm going to feed you a memory, it won't hurt by the way. It's like an out of body experience..."

I never heard the rest of what Joe was saying, his words had become muffled as I was forced to shut my eyes.

_Where was I? I found the scenery of my living room suddenly transform into this unfamiliar bedroom. I was able to walk around the room with no problem. I took in my surroundings as I tried to work out exactly where the hell I was. There was a set of three electric guitars in one corner of the room, a wardrobe, chest of drawers and some other typical boy things. Including a playboy magazine which had been left on the bedside table... this had to be Tommy's room. It was only in that moment that I realised there was a figure sleeping on the bed, the room was in darkness but it was easy to work out that someone was asleep on the bed. I took a few steps closer noticing the back of that gorgeous, blond mohawk. Why the hell was Sauli sleeping on Tommy's bed? I walked around to the other side of the bed so I could admire Sauli's sleeping face. I crouched down at the side of the bed watching him sleep. I nearly gagged when the toxic smell entered my nostrils, he reeked of booze. Then it hit me, I admired the costume that Sauli was wearing. It was the same one I had seen him wearing when I had helped Sauli to sober up at Tommy's birthday party._

_I stood up into a casual standing position watching as the bedroom door swung open without making a sound. Two figures entered the room, their eyes fixed on Sauli's sleeping body. As they headed closer towards my direction I immediately noticed one of them was Joe. He leaned towards Sauli and began brushing the back of his hand against Sauli's cheek._

_"Adam." Sauli moaned. Aww, that was the proof I needed. Sauli really did have feeling for me just like I did for him before we'd even started dating._

_"Sorry but there's no Adam here." Joe replied leaning closer towards Sauli.I watched as Sauli opened his eyes in alarm. He quickly spun from off his side, landing straight on his back. Joe climbed on top of him immediately. The_ _other vamp grabbed hold of his wrists pinning Sauli's arms above his head. Joe had now got Sauli's legs pinned down too, he couldn't move at all. Joe cupped both of Sauli's cheeks in his hands as he began to stroke them repeatedly. I then watched in fear as Joe let his fangs slip out from his gums._

_"You're Ratliff's best mate, right? Sauli Koskinen?" Joe asked._

_"Please don't hurt my baby." I whispered. I was pretty sure that I was the fly on the wall in this whole nightmare. I didn't think any of them could see or hear me. I watched as Sauli began to try and struggle free but to no avail._

_"Well in the summer, Ratliff killed my whole family. He exposed them to the sunlight so they were in massive agony and had incredibly horrific burns...... do you want to know what he did then? He killed each and every one of them. He shot them all with a silver bullet straight through each of their dead, un-beating hearts. You know that even though our hearts don't beat anymore the bullet can still kill us, silver is deadly to vamps."_

_Sauli nodded. "Well what do you expect?" he snarled. "I'm a hunter too, I do know these things."_

_It was true... everything Joe had just told me in the real world was true. I began to cry._

_"Word is out though that you've been out of the game for over a year." Joe said stroking his cheek, digging his nail into Sauli's skin but it didn't bleed. "How can you even be sure that you can still hunt?"_

_Sauli had taken a year out but why? So Tommy killed Joe's family in the summer but Sauli had been out of the game whilst that happened. Last summer... the biggest showdown in hunter and vampire history. Jess? Tommy's girlfriend... no wonder when Katie told me about that it didn't make complete sense. But now it did._

_"Your heart beat's racing." Joe said gliding his hands over Sauli's chest. “I love it when that happens.”_

_So that was the type of vampire Joe was. He was the type who liked to seduce his prey whether they are male or female._

_"Fuck you." Sauli said._

_"Hey that's not nice." Joe said edging closer towards Sauli. "Tommy Joe Ratliff will pay for what he's done. Do you know what is worse than killing all his loved ones?" he asked._

_Sauli stayed quiet._

_"Changing them into one of us." Joe sniggered._

_"Tommy!" Sauli screamed. Joe slammed his hand against Sauli's mouth to silence him. I could hear the music blasting from downstairs, there was no way Tommy would be able to hear him._

_"Now I start my revenge." he said letting his fangs slide from out of his gums. "You look cute in your costume."_

_He yanked Sauli’s head to the side exposing his neck. He moved his hand away from his mouth but Sauli didn't scream again._

_He moved even closer leaving small, wet kisses along Sauli's neck. I watched in fear as Sauli began to be tormented._

_"Your skin is so soft." Joe whispered. "And I can tell you've been drinking which makes this much easier, well for me anyway. This change will hurt you, a lot."_

_My heart started to beat out of rhythm. I couldn't believe Sauli had gone through all of this and I had been none the wiser. Sauli began trembling as he let his eyes slip shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. I'd never seen my baby look so scared before, this was painful for me to watch._

_Suddenly the door slammed open._

_"You bastards get off him right now!"_

_Suddenly the vamp that was holding down Sauli's wrists let go and ran out the room, running down the stairs before Tommy had a chance to stop him. Joe pulled away from Sauli, growling. I watched as Tommy pointed the gun at Joe. He walked in turning on the light switch. The vamp hissed and snarled in pain from the exposure to the light._

_"He's a maxi." Tommy said. "Hello Joe."_

_"Hello Tommy." Joe replied. They were facing each other as if it was high noon in some old cowboy movie._

_"I knew I'd see you sooner than later, you were the only vamp I was unfortunate to wipe out from that nest."_

_"You killed my whole family Tommy, now I get my revenge." Joe said exposing his fangs once again. I was surprised that I was able to see him do that even from this angle._

_Tommy ran up to Joe pushing him against the wall, holding the gun to his chest._

_"It's loaded with silver bullets." Tommy said. "Try anything and I'll use it."_

_Joe snarled._

_"I would kill you right now but if you haven't noticed it's my birthday today, and I have a ton of innocent people downstairs who don't need to see a dead body on the floor."_

_The vampire licked his lips when Tommy said the words 'ton of innocent people'._

_"I knew this was the house where you lived and I knew it was your birthday." Joe said. "The only reason I was drawn to your house was because I could smell another vamps presence here that's all, I wanted to know who it was."_

_Another vampires presence, what?_

_"Well that smell would have been your friend." Tommy said, pushing the gun closer to Joe's chest._

_"No, that was Callum and he's a full grown maxi like me. I smelt pre-vamp."_

_"Well you're wrong." Tommy said._

_Joe shrugged._

_"I've never been wrong before." he said._

_Joe had been able to smell me hadn't he? Even though I had only been sitting on the door step with Sauli._

_Tommy relaxed his grip and let Joe go._

_"Get out of here." Tommy said._

_Joe pushed past Tommy and made his way over to the bedroom door. He turned back to face Tommy standing in the doorway._

_"They'll be a next time." he said._

_"And when there is, I'll kill you." Tommy said._

_"Your poor, weak family will pay Ratliff." Joe said._

_Joe then left the room and made his way down the stairs. I glanced over at Sauli checking that my baby was ok. I could sense that he was still in shock and his panting had only just returned to regular breathing._

I fluttered my eye lids open as I came out of the memory feed and back into real life. That was the one thing about a memory feed... the events that happened were real. It wasn't possible to make up a memory feed... that was just the way it was. 

"Hey, are you ok?" Joe asked. I blinked a few more times until my eyes were completely open. I looked around me noticing I was back in my living room. Joe still had me pinned against the wall but his grip had loosened. "I'm sorry I sprung that on you like that, but you needed to know."

"He's a hunter." I whispered over and over again. 

"Adam are you ok? You look incredibly pale." Joe said concerned.

"I'm ok." I assured him with a smile... but I was far from ok. I felt completely sick to my stomach. The person who I had fallen in love with was not only human but he was also... the enemy. I began panting faster and faster. It seemed as if I was incapable of breathing in any oxygen. I could see the blackness creeping around the corners of my vision. 

I didn't have the strength within me. My legs fell to jelly and I collapsed hitting the carpet covered floor beneath me. The blackness fully overtook my vision, there was a voice shouting my name, I kept hearing it until I passed out...

 

When I finally came to it I opened my eyes to a worrying Joe who was kneeling in front of me. His tense face expression relaxed into a smile once I had fully opened my eyes. 

"What happened?" I asked realising that I was now lying on my sofa.

"You fainted." Joe replied. "You're still in shock."

I eased myself up into a sitting position making sure to take my time. Joe took a seat next to me on the sofa plancing a glass of water into my hand. 

"Drink." he said wrapping his hand around mine and then lifting the glass in my hand to my mouth. I took a few sips, it actually helped. "Feel any better?"

I nodded. "You weren't lying, he really is a hunter. And from what I saw, he always has been."

Joe sighed. "Sauli and his family stopped hunting because of the events of last year."

I knew it! 

"Wait, so I am right by saying that the night Jess was murdered Tommy, Sauli and both of their families were involved."

Joe nodded. "I'm sure you know about it. Biggest ever fight to go down between both of our species. There was many casualties, both human and vampire. Yet somehow Jess was the only person who died that horrible death. But what's the weirdest of all is that she walked straight through a section of land where there was a vast number of vampires getting ready for the fight. It was like she was asking to be killed."

I paused. What had Jess been thinking?

"I'm guessing Sauli lied to me about his mom's reason for being in that wheelchair." I said

Joe nodded. 

"So I am dating an ex hunter?"

"What? No." Joe shook his head letting his head rest in his hands.

"Sauli, his mom and his dad have gotten back into the life. Tommy persuaded them to. Where do you think Tommy is right now or his mom? Or how about Sauli's parents? I know you went to visit him today."

"So you're also my stalker."

Joe replied to that just by saying. "I have to watch out for you."

I didn't want to listen to anything I was hearing. I didn't want to believe any of it. I'd finally found someone who loved me for who I was, even though he didn't know exactly what I was... 

"Joe, does Sauli know that I'm a pre-vamp?”

Joe shook his head. "I read his mind to make sure, he doesn't know a thing."

"Adam." Joe said resting a hand on my shoulder. "You need to realise that what you're getting yourself into is extremely dangerous. If Sauli ever found out what you were, he would kill you."

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself. "You don't know that for sure, he loves me." I whispered.

Who was I kidding? He loved the 'human' me, he wouldn't love the thing that I was going to turn into. The Animal that I was destined to become wouldn't love Sauli... it would want to feed from him.

"I can sense your feelings for him. Every time I've said his name since we've started this conversation your heartbeat has sped up for a second." Joe said giving me a nudge.

I smiled but then it faded. "Yeah, and that heartbeat will stop in January, on my birthday. Then my heart won't beat for anyone." I rubbed one hand against my chest as I spoke, my heartbeat could still be felt... for now.

"Adam this is your life and I have no right to stop you dating Sauli, I just think you need to realise the danger this causes, for Sauli as well."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Have you had intimate moments with Sauli yet?" Joe asked.

"That's personal." I said raising my voice. "But if you must know we lost our virginity to each other last night... I lost my virginity to a hunter." I buried my head in my hands as I began to cry. I felt Joe rub soothing circles into my back.

"Did you get any pre-vamp thoughts while that took place?"

I lifted my head up nodding slowly.

"The vein on his neck was sticking out and I just had a feeling, it only lasted for a second but it was like a voice in my head was telling me to bite him."

Joe nodded sincerely. "That's why you need to think about this. What if your parents found out? I promise I won't tell them."

"They won't!" I shouted.

Joe sighed. "Well at least they're not able to read every thought in your mind... Adam I'm sorry I have to go. Keep yourself hydrated while your parents are still gone, they'll be back soon but I need to head back to headquarters to tell them that I've had my introductory talk with you.”

I nodded. "When will I see you again?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Soon." Joe replied.

"I hate that word." I mumbled.

Joe let out a laugh standing up on his feet. The next second Joe had clicked his fingers and he'd completely disappeared. I sat there alone in the dark deep in thought. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. What if Sauli found out or what if Tommy did? I'd be done for if they did...

But those worrying thoughts could not overshadow the love that I had for my baby. Sauli could have killed a hundred vampires but those feelings would still remain.

"What am I suppose to do?" I whispered under my breath. I'd just had the best night of my life with my boyfriend. Our souls had connected together for the very first time... but now I had this information weighing down on my shoulders.

That really was the question...

What am I suppose to do?

Love really is full of surprises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/kudos/review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx ;)


	14. Here without you.

**Authors notes:** Hey guys I don't usually do Author's notes but I think this one is necessary. I use a song called Here Without You by Three Doors Down in this chapter. I would recommend listening to it before or after reading but it's entirely up to you. Enjoy!

 

Tommy's POV:

My legs were hurting, my mouth was dry and my vision was going blurry but there was no way I could stop running, not yet anyway. My heart was beating like crazy and I had no choice but to pant deep breaths to keep myself conscious. It felt great being able to run again. I'd spent three days limping around, many hunters giving me the 'what the fuck?' look now and again whilst I was on crutches. My mom soon put them in their place explaining to them the reason behind my injury, and how my injury would have healed by the time the fight would commence.

It was the end of October. I wouldn’t be celebrating Halloween this year because of the hunt. It wasn’t like I celebrated the holiday anyway. Vampires could easily go looking for food on that night. Just for the simple reason that no one would be able to tell the difference between an actual vampire or a human dressed in costume. This was one of the reasons why I had been so strict at my birthday party with what costumes had been eligible to wear.

I hadn't been hunting since August. Hunting was what kept me sane. It was the job that I loved. Saving people's lives and hunting these monsters, how great was that? Of course this job had its downfalls but the perks certainly outweighed them.

It was starting to get dark. The sky was not yet completely dark blue but more of a beautiful indigo blue. The moon added to that beauty. It was only ever in times like this that I actually took my time to appreciate the nature of this world, even though at this current time I was running for my life through Boreal forest. I whipped my head around every few seconds to see if I could identify the vamp chasing me, but all I saw was complete blackness.

We already had seventeen of a possible twenty two vampires dead from this hunt but sadly we'd also lost nine hunters along the way. Our leader, Max, had instructed me through my walkie-talkie that this would be the last slay for tonight. He had told me there was no way in hell that we would kill all five of the remaining vamps in the little time we had left before the sky would officially turn dark. If four were able to walk free, then so be it. Vampires were much more powerful in the dark, mostly because they had x-ray vision, but for hunters it was like being blindfolded. Yes we could use torches to help us see, but that would only give away our location to the vampire we were so desperate to kill. 

The vampire had randomly started to chase after me once he had witnessed me killing his sister. This had never been the plan in the first place, since when did I become the hunted? I'm supposed to do the hunting. 

I kept myself running on my toes as I continued to sprint through the forest. I was leading my last kill of the night to a pacific place within the forest, this wasn't my first time to step foot into this woodland. I knew Boreal forest pretty well, most hunters did. 

My legs had gone completely numb yet I continued to run. Pumping my arms faster and faster in hopes that I would reach that particular part of the forest soon. The area I was heading for had a larger amount of land with a fewer number of trees getting in the way. I was trying to lure the vamp to that piece of land so I could slay it. I could still sense that the vampire was chasing after me. I could feel the hunger he had for me. The pain I had afflicted onto him because of what I had made him witness had really gotten the fire within him burning. But I had told Max through the walkie-talkie that this last hunt was my hunt... and I wanted to do it alone. 

_"Hello? ... hello?"_

Seriously now? I gritted my teeth as I continued making my journey forward. I slid my hand down as I began to fumble in my front jean pocket. I then started poking around in the pocket trying to curl my fingers around the item as I continued to use my other arm fiercely pumping it forwards and backwards trying to withhold my speed. Once I had a tight grip on the item I yanked it out of my pocket and then held it up to my mouth keeping my thumb pressed down on a button.

"What the hell is it Max?" I asked angry. "I told you not to communicate with me until that vamp was dead." 

My panting increased as I tried to intake as much oxygen as I could. Even something simple such as talking was causing me to get short of breath. I leaped over every up sticking tree stump I came into contact with and I ducked under every hanging tree branch that was getting in my way. I released my thumb from the walkie-talkie in order to hear Max's reply.

 _"Tommy listen to me, and listen to me good."_  Max ordered.  _"Whatever is chasing you now isn't the original vampire which was chasing you a mile back."_

"What?" I squeaked. The sky was drawing darker as the moon was getting brighter. This wasn't good at all.

_"Tommy abort the hunt, come back to the hideout now! We managed to slip a tracing tag onto each vamp that was part of this particular nest. Whoever is chasing you is not! The scanner is picking him up as male, that's all I can tell you."_

I had to rest. Both arms drooping down at my sides as I slipped myself behind a massive tree, leaning my back against it as I tried to breathe in as much oxygen as I could. I tilted my head up at the stunning night sky hoping that oxygen would be much simpler to take in from this angle. 

I pressed my finger once again against the button. I slowly but steadily lifted my arm back up to my mouth with the walkie-talkie still in hand. 

"But it's still a vamp, right?" I whispered. 

 _"Yes."_  Max stated.  _"The tracker is picking it up as a vampire. I'm not going to ask you again Tommy, come back now! For all we know it could be a thirty something year old vamp. You are assigned to kill vampires under the age of twenty five only."_

I sighed. "I know, but as no one else is around I might as well just give it my best shot."

_"No Tom-"_

And with that I switched off the walkie-talkie sliding it back inside my pocket. I needed a full amount of focus for this final hunt. The vampire I had originally been leading to their death had decided to fuck off and instead had been replaced by a complete stranger. I had completely no idea who I was up against. 

A sudden chill hit my back making the hairs on my neck stand on end. Whoever he was, whoever this vamp was, he was getting closer. I was slightly annoyed at why this vamp hadn't decided to use their teleport powers to appear right in front of me, however I knew that some vampires didn't like to use that power of theirs. They said it had made them feel sick jumping from location to location.

I took in a few more deep breaths as I pressed my hands against the tree trunk pushing myself away from the tree. I pressed by hand against my chest making sure that my gun was still in the inside pocket of my jacket. I smiled thankful that the weapon was still enclosed in my pocket. 

The night air temperature suddenly became lower than normal. I began rubbing my hands together hoping that the friction made between them would keep them warm. He was close, incredibly close. I couldn't hear any form of noise which would give away the vamps exact location on how close he was. I breathed out a long, deep breath witnessing that because of the low temperature I was able to see my own breath drift out of my mouth like an icy mist of smoke. 

*Snap*

My heart skipped a beat from the sudden sound. I kept my breathing mute as I unzipped my jacket as fast as I could. I let my fingers slip inside as I took hold of my gun and began to pull it out slowly. I tightened my grip around the butt of my gun as I reloaded the clip. I curled my index finger around the trigger as I kept the gun pointing towards the ground. 

*Snap*

Well one thing for certain was that this vampire didn't exactly have the quietest footsteps. The snapping sound of fallen branches on the hard ground below was a little unnerving. I pushed myself back up against the tree. I began to take small side steps as I started to circle around the tree quickly. After every few steps I would stop in my tracks and lift the gun in various directions just in case the vamp would spring up on me... but he didn't. The air was no longer cold but there was still a cool breeze amongst the atmosphere. Maybe this vampire had lost my scent? I really didn't want to go back to the hideout empty handed. I could still make out my surroundings and I couldn't see another figure in sight. I slouched my back against the tree letting my head fall into my hands. Why had this second male vamp just run off? 

But when I moved my fingers away from my face I could see a pair of boots standing right in front of me. I moved my sweeping fringe away from my eyes as I looked up at the figure standing before me. 

He looked so familiar. My eyes narrowed into slits when I realised exactly who he was. With my gun still in hand I used my free hand to grab him by the scruff of his neck, swinging him around and pushing him up against the tree. I kept my gun pointed directly at his chest.

"You." I snarled.

"Nice to see you too Tommy." he giggled. "Haven't seen you since your birthday, sorry for running off so fast."

I prodded the gun closer to his chest. "I could have killed Joe that night, you do realise that?"

Callum laughed. "Yeah, but you didn't because of your party guests. I had to watch myself at that party. Most of your guests were drunk and their blood pressure was incredibly high. That type of blood is a delicacy." Callum panted licking his lips.

I gritted my teeth as I pulled back my right leg and kicked Callum firmly in his shin. He grimaced as a whimper escaped his lips. "Don't talk about my friends like they're food!" I shouted. 

"But those friends of yours which were downstairs, they're nothing compared to Sauli." he grinned. Callum blinked and as quick as a flash his irises had changed into that sinister yellow. What the hell did he mean by nothing could compare to Sauli? Callum saw my confused face, so he continued to speak. "Whilst myself and Joe were holding him down on your bed my nostrils were filled with the sweet smell of Sauli's fear, and my ears had been honoured to hear Sauli's fast pace heartbeat. It was as if I could sense every drop of blood which was circulating his body... and then you show up and I run out of the room without a second thought. The only reason I agreed to come with Joe was because he promised me I could share his feed."

I let out a laugh. "Well things didn't go to plan did they? Besides, you left your best friend in the hands of two hunters" I pushed Callum harder against the tree. The only reason why he wasn't moving is because he knew what I was capable of and he knew I could kill him any second. 

Callum sighed. "I didn't mean to leave him there like that. If you must know I haven’t spoke to Joe since that night. He's still pissed off at me that I left him there, but then again if he had been lucky enough to bite Sauli then I would be pissed at him for having that feed all to himself." Callum smiled the biggest grin as he fully exposed his fangs.

"Stop talking about Sauli like that!" I hissed. 

 "Ok, ok." Callum said raising both hands into a halt position. "How about we talk about Jess instead?" he sniggered.              

 I loosened my grip around Callum as I raised my leg once again but this time I aimed much higher than his shin. I kicked him straight in between his legs, right in his balls. I fully removed my grip from the vamp letting him collapse onto the ground onto his knees. Both of his hands were clasped around his package as a number of whimpers and cries came flooding out of his mouth. 

"How dare you even say her name." I spat still pointing the gun directly at him. He lifted his drooping head up slowly to face me. His eyes were still as yellow as before but I could see a hint of red beginning to seep through the edges of his irises. He was bearing his teeth at me just like a wild animal. 

"Poor little Jess. She never really loved you, she was screaming for death." Callum growled spit landing in a pile in front of him on the ground. Sometimes this happened when fighting a vampire. The Animal within them could take over in a flash, but I knew Callum was letting his out for a reason. It rarely gave me the creeps when an Animal took over, it was what they would say you should be weary of. The Animal never did any favours for a vampire. Looks wise, it only made them look like they had been possessed.

"Stop with your bullshit, how the fuck would you know anyway how she felt in her final moments?" It hurt me deep, deep down to even think about how Jess died. I never witnessed it so I could imagine a hundred different possibilities on what might have gone down, but then those hundred possibilities may not have been anywhere near right about what happened. But one thing was certain though. Jess died whilst she was scared.

"Because I was there." Callum laughed slipping his mouth into a massive grin shape.

"What?" I squeaked unconsciously lowering my gun. "You were there?" I watched as Callum rolled his tongue from side to side in his mouth, he was paying no attention to himself to notice that a small trail of saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth. Animals were disgusting.

Callum shrugged. "Well considering my best friend hates me and I lost contact with my family years ago, I really don't see any harm in telling you. Oh, by the way I wasn't the one to bit her but I did get a chance to drink from her."

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

Callum began to flutter his eyelids at me. "Make me." he replied in a deep, husky tone. He then began to glide his tongue up and down on each of his fangs in turn. I took one step closer to him making sure I still had a firm grip on my gun. I slammed the gun across Callum's face hearing a small crack sound. Callum flinched as his head whipped to the side. A second later his eyes were back on me, blood starting to drip from the corner of his mouth. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth using it as a wet wipe to lick the discoloured, dead blood away.

"Mmm, I love tasting myself." Callum giggled.

I shook my head in disbelief. Whatever Callum was saying, he was doing it for one of two things. One: he was generally telling the truth, he wanted me to suffer. Two: what he was saying was complete lies and it was a way of getting inside my head to make me weaker. I wasn't sure what to believe at the moment.

"Why are you here?" I asked keeping my voice calm and without fear. "And why are you telling me all of this?"

"Believe me this wasn't planned. I was minding my own business here in the forest... until I caught onto the scent of two creatures. I was lurking in the shadows and I saw you running through the forest out of nowhere with a vampire chasing after you. I managed to catch up with the other vamp. I pulled him aside and told him to go home. He filled me in about how you had killed his sister earlier that evening and I told him I would kill him for you."

So that's why Max had picked up the trace of a vampire who was not in this particular vamp nest that we had been hunting.

"Hey, well I'm still alive." I said in a mocking way. "So if what you're saying is true, give me the name of the vamp that killed my girlfriend." I dropped to my knees so I was now face to face with Callum.

Callum laughed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Was it Joe?" I asked prodding the gun directly into his chest. I watched as Callum flinched every time I did so. He knew there was a chance he would die tonight, but he showed no signs of trying to escape. He knew how well my aim was when it came to targets.

Callum shook his head. "That much I will tell you. It wasn't Joe. He was in a completely different area of the forest at that time."

"I don't believe a word of your crap." I snarled as I began to stand up from my crouch.

"She was flirting with us at first." Callum stated quickly. I immediately hesitated, I didn't mean to but I couldn't help but give my full attention to Callum. He noticed this so he continued to speak. "She kept begging us to bite her, she kept saying how she'd always wanted to be a vampire. I blame the Twilight saga for her stupid requests. Finally, the vamp who did end up killing Jess gave in to her and granted her the wish she so lustfully seeked... but once he tasted her blood he couldn't stop. He wanted to turn her into one of us so he could have a girl for himself. But he had never tasted blood as pure as hers. As I was allowed a taste for myself I can confirm that she was absolutely delicious. In other words, she was al dente." Callum curled his index finger and his thumb in order to create an 'o' shape with his fingers.

My blood was boiling at his words. I didn't believe a thing he was saying. Jess loved me... didn't she? The bastard was trying to get inside my head by making me relive my worst nightmares and feeding me lies because I never truly knew what happened. And I probably never will...

"She never loved you." Callum whispered. "She used you to try and make her sick fantasy come to life."

"That's not true!" I shouted tears beginning to form in my tear ducts. "Jess was born a hunter!"

Callum shook his head. "Jess was her own person. Yes both her mom and dad were hunters but she denied the job. She saw vampires as sex gods which of course her parents hated. Even though it was only fictional vampires that she had fallen for. But then when your family and Jess's ended up teaming up together for a hunt and you discovered the truth about each other and what you both were, you couldn't sit by could you? You asked her out at school the following day. And out of nowhere Jess suddenly loved hunting."

"How do you know all of that?" I whispered tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Jess certainly had a gob on her. She told every single one of us about that. I'm sure for a good amount of time she hated our kind and what we were because you finally opened her eyes to the hunter life... but that fan girl inside of her never completely died. It was a moment of weakness."

I began panting faster and faster through gritted teeth. I once again whipped Callum across his face. He turned back to look at me, his eyes even more of a brighter yellow than before. He forced his eyes into slits as he slammed the whole of his arm behind the back of my legs causing me to fall flat on my back. I lost my grip on the gun as it spun in the air for a few seconds before falling at least a metre away from me. Shit.

I was about to crawl after it but I felt an added weight slam me into the ground as Callum climbed on top of me pinning both my legs down. I carried on struggling trying my best to break free but to no avail.

"But back to the main evens of tonight. I'm going to kill you Tommy Joe Ratliff." Callum hissed gripping hold of both of my wrists as he continued to pin me down. "Unlike Sauli who I would gladly bite any day. You on the other hand would not be welcome in our species. Besides, I'm worried that your blood would have more of a ] bitter taste rather than sweet, but either way I'm going to drain you."

I continued to take in long, deep breaths as I panted. "I'd rather die than become one of you."

"Well, at least we agree on something, neither of us want you as a vampire. Jess was definitely throwing herself at us as she begged to be changed."

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"She tasted so succulent and so sweet I genuinely thought I would have an orgasm." Callum laughed loosening his grip slightly from around my wrists. This was my chance. I managed to struggle free from his grip around my wrists. I immediately wrapped both of my arms around his waist as tight as possible. I used all the strength in my body as I began to roll us both in the direction of my gun. We probably looked like two kinder garden kids happily playing together in the grass...

Callum was fully unaware that the gun had landed on the area of land that I was forcibly moving him to. Once I had finally rolled us several times, with myself still underneath Callum's grasp; I darted my vision across to the side noticing the gun was barely a few centimetres away from my reach. Without warning Callum wrapped both of his hands around my neck as he slowly began to squeeze harder and harder choking the life out of me. 

"You'll be dead in a few minutes." Callum grinned. I could already see the darkness creeping in from the corners of my vision. I was choking on my own breath as I tried to take in any possible oxygen that I was lucky enough to. I dropped my hands on top of Callum's trying my hardest to dig my nails into his skin hoping that he would let go... but it didn't help at all.

"Open your eyes Ratliff and face the fact that Jess never loved you."

I removed one hand from Callum's grip as I began to pat the area of land on the right side of me. I was hoping that my hand would come into contact with the gun. 

Result!

I could feel my limbs going limp as Callum continued his death grip around my neck. I used all of my strength to take hold of the gun into my hand. Curling my index finger around the trigger I slowly moved my hand to under Callum's chest. Luckily he didn't notice. His full attention was completely committed to him strangling me. 

"She would rather have been a vamp then grow old with you." he breathed directly into my mouth.

"Go. to. hell." I choked as I tried to say those words. Every breath was becoming harder and harder.

*Bang*

Callum jerked forward as his eyes bulged. My armed arm dropped back down to my side hitting the ground beneath it. Callum fell on top of me soaking my own clothes with his blood, his grip completely vanished from around my neck. I dropped the gun and used all my strength in that same arm to roll him off me. I kept my mouth open as wide as I could taking in deep breaths as I filled my lungs with oxygen. For a second back then, I actually thought that Callum would succeed in killing me. But things had most certainly back fired for him. 

I remained like that for a good while as I began to re-build my strength. Once I was ready I placed my hands either side of me as I hoisted myself up into a sitting position. I looked over at Callum, he was dead. The bright yellow from his eyes had faded plus his jacket was seeping with blood. Blood had also started to drip from the corners of his mouth. That was another kill that I could add to my achievements.

"I don't believe a word you said." I spat with no fear in my words as I looked directly at Callum.

I sighed turning my gaze away from Callum. I fumbled inside my jean pocket as I pulled out my walkie-talkie. I switched it on to hear a number of voices.

_"Tommy? ... The walkie-talkie signal is back on. Tommy are you there? Are you hurt?... Sweetheart are you ok?"_

Out of all the voices it was only my mom's that I was paying attention to.

I pushed down the button in order to speak. "Hey mom." I said no louder than a whisper.

"Honey are you hurt?" she asked worried.

"I'm ok... nearly got strangled to death. But the target is deceased" I said with a quick laugh. I heard my mom sigh, she was probably relieved. 

"Sweetheart we're coming, ok? We're going to track the signal from your walkie-talkie and come and get you."

I carried on panting as I continued to breathe deeply in order to get my breath back. "I'll be waiting." I replied. 

I slid myself back down against the ground. I was completely exhausted. My eyes kept opening and closing at their own will. I hadn't had a decent sleep in days. I had been staying up late to make sure that this hunt had gone the way we wanted it to. When I looked back on it, it had gone pretty well. It was always a tragedy when hunters lost their lives, but sad to say it came with the job. 

I looked up at the night sky only to see the moon looking down at me. I smiled at the beautiful, night time scenery around me. There was not a sound coming from anywhere. Everything was completely peaceful. 

I dropped my head to the side and let my eyelids fall shut...

                                                    ----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sauli's POV:

It was drawing close to midday on this particular Sunday. I had enjoyed my week’s holiday off school and I was quietly happily about going back tomorrow. When Adam had left yesterday after the morning after our love making I had pulled myself straight back into working on Nirvana. 

I had spent about half an hour just staring at my beautiful lock screen. The picture of Adam kissing my temple always made my stomach fill with butterfly’s every time I admired it. Once I had finally snapped out of my day dream whilst cherishing my lock screen I opened up a blank text. I sent a quick text to Adam telling him: that I had finished Nirvana yesterday evening, I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow and that I loved him. So far he hadn't replied which I thought was slightly odd, but he might be busy at the moment with getting all of his things ready for tomorrow. I just hoped he would reply later.

As I made my way up the small pathway and up to Tommy's front door I was overfilled with excitement. I hadn't seen my best friend, my bro, in over a week. I'd missed him dearly and I was eager to find out all about his latest hunting trip. He'd called me last night to tell me that himself and Dia were ok. I was completely relieved when I had heard that. I'd been a nervous wreck all week with that nightmare thought in the back of my head. I knew it was just my paranoia, but after everything both of our families had been through it was difficult to block out thoughts like that.

I rang the doorbell waiting for either Tommy or Dia to answer. The weather was slightly chilly so I slipped my hands into my jacket pockets hoping that would keep them warm. The front door swung open and I was greeted by Dia's smiling face. She was dressed in her dressing gown.

"Hey Sauli." she beamed.

"Hey Dia. I'm so pleased that the hunt when as planned." I replied.

Dia folded her arms in front of herself as she rested her back against the front door. "A few people lost their lives. All of which I had only met that week." she whispered. "But more vamps died then hunters which is the outcome we always prefer."

I nodded. "I wish I had been there. Mom and dad came home exhausted last night. They were still in bed when I left."

Dia laughed. "I've been awake for a few hours now but I haven't bothered to get changed."

"I'm guessing Tommy is still in bed." That was what Tommy usually did after a night of hunting. Sometimes he would sleep right through the day and not wake up until the early hours of the next morning. I didn't blame him though, he always worked his ass off at every hunt he took part in.

Dia sighed shaking her head, her face expression turned serious. "Tommy woke up early this morning, as if he was going to school. When I finally woke up I found a note left for me at the table. Tommy told me that he was going to spend the day down at the grave yard... but he wouldn't tell me why."

"W-what?" I stuttered. I was completely shocked. Tommy hadn't set foot in the graveyard since Jess's funeral. He didn't even have the guts to go visit her grave on the anniversary of her death.

"I can't help but think that before Tommy killed Callum, Callum said something to him, possibly about Jess." Dia whispered. I could tell just by the expression on her face that she was worried and concerned.

"I can't deny the massive grin I had on my face when Tommy told me it was Callum that he had slayed, and he told me about how Callum had sent that original vampire home... but he didn't mention anything about Jess to me."

"I haven't gone up there to see him. I think he wanted some alone time. When I went to put some of his washing away this morning, I noticed that his acoustic guitar was missing."

I nodded. "I'll go up and see him." I confirmed.

"Thank you." Dia smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Besides, Tommy will tell you when he's ready, he always does."

Dia leaned forward cupping my cheek in her hand. "Tommy's lucky to have a friend like you sweetie."

I raised my hand beginning to stroke it across Dia's hand which was on my cheek. "I know." I beamed.

Dia released me from her touch, waving as she closed the front door. I turned back on my heels and made my way to the grave yard. I wasn't completely sure what to say to Tommy. The only reason he would step foot in that grave yard would be because of Jess. But why now after all this time? Something happened last night that Tommy was keeping bottled up inside himself. It was my job to find out what it was...

 As I entered the graveyard a cold chill penetrated itself down my spine. I wrapped my arms around myself as I continued forward. Graveyards always made a sense of fear take over my thoughts. There were many hunters buried in this place, most of them I had known. It was hard to walk through this cemetery without reliving those tragedies in my mind. That's why hunters always avoided this place if they could. Even though it could be seen as though we didn't care about those who died. Of course we did, it was just because it was too upsetting. That's why I was worried that Tommy had decided to come here after all this time.

I took my time walking along the main, concrete pathway. I scanned my vision across every gravestone as I walked. I saw a few families on my travels, each and every one of them was pouring their hearts out as tears streamed down their faces. That was the reality of this place, your emotions would run wild. That's why I never liked coming here. 

I removed my arms from around myself feeling slightly warmer. I repositioned my hands inside my pockets as the sight of Tommy slowly but surely came into view. I could make out the shape of his guitar in his arms. Even from this angle I could see him busily strumming and I could hear the distant sound of him singing. Everyone at school knew and loved Tommy's guitar playing. There was only a few of us who knew he could sing. 

I tip toed closer hiding behind a tree. I peered my head around as I continued to watch him. I wasn't perving on Tommy; I was just trying to figure out why he was here. I remembered when Tommy had tried to come to Jess’s grave on the anniversary of her death. Tommy had got as far as the gates with the beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand, but he couldn't do it. He turned around dropping the flowers and sprinting the whole way home. 

There was no one else around in this particular part of the graveyard. That was probably why Tommy wasn't being shy with his singing and guitar playing. I began to walk around the trunk of the tree heading towards the grave.

 _"A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same."_ Tommy sang.

I could tell he was putting his all into this. 

_"But all the miles that separate, disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face."_

Tommy continued to strum as he sang. Putting everything into his special performance for Jess. I was now barely a few metres away but I didn't want to disturb Tommy. That would be completely heartless of me.

_"I'm here with you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, it's only you and me, yeah."_

I watched as Tommy made countless eye contacts with Jess's grave stone as he continued to play. He really was singing this song directly to her. 

_"The miles just keep rollin', as the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go. Oh, yeah yeah."_

I continued to walk forward. My hands still in my pocket as I kept the noise of my footsteps to a minimum. 

_"I'm here with you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, it's only you and me, yeah."_

Tommy gasped as soon as I sat next to the grave on the opposite side of him. I nodded towards him bulging my eyes. A signal to him to carry on playing. 

_"Everything I know, and anywhere I go. It gets hard but it won't take away my love. And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done. It gets hard but it won't take away me love, oh, oh."_

Tommy genuinely just poured his heart out as he hit the highest notes possible. His guitar playing became much faster and much fuller of emotion. 

_"I'm here with you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, it's only you and... me."_

Tommy lifted his guitar from off himself and rested it flat on the soft, long grass. He looked straight at me with a smile etching itself onto his face starting from the corner of his mouth.

"If you want me to go, then I'll go." I mumbled.

"No." Tommy said reaching for my arm. "You can stay."

I smiled. "That was really beautiful."

"It was Jess's favourite. Here Without You by Three Doors Down." Tommy whispered.

I reached over putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you here Tommy?" I asked.

"Did you notice I bought some flowers? I don't think Jess's parents have been here at all. I know they live on the other side of the country now but they haven't visited her grave once. Well, there were no signs to show that they have. I bought her the biggest bouquet I could find in the florist." Tommy sighed. He had completely avoided my question.

I smiled. Tommy had picked out a beautiful bunch of flowers complete with roses, lilies, carnations; pretty much every flower out there. "She would love them. Tommy, please tell me why you're here, after all this time." I didn't want to pressure Tommy, I was just worried about him. 

"Before I killed Callum he kept blurting out all this bullshit about Jess." Tommy whispered.

I sighed getting to my feet. I walked around to the other side of the grave taking a seat next to Tommy on the soft grass. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, just so he would know that if he needed a shoulder to cry on then I was here for him. "Go on.” I soothed making sure there was no added sense of pressure to my tone of voice.

"He just kept coming out with lies about how on the night Jess was murdered she was begging a group of vampires to change her and how she never really loved me." Tommy whispered.

I pulled Tommy even closer to myself. I kept my arm wrapped tight across his shoulders, as I tried to comfort him the best that I could. "Tommy of course she loved you, anyway how would Callum know apparently that Jess did that?"

"Because Callum swears that he was there." Tommy snarled looking me directly in the eye. "He wouldn't tell me the exact vamp that bit Jess, but he told me he fed off her. He said there was a group of them but Joe surprisingly wasn't one of them."

I sighed. Joe hadn't been one of them? That was curious, but chances were that at the time Joe had been busily fighting on the front line. "He was obviously trying to mess with your head." I assured.

"Yeah." Tommy whispered. "The only truth he spoke was that he knew it was me who had convinced Jess to join the hunter life, considering she had been against it."

"See!" I shouted probably a bit too loud. "Why would Jess beg a group of vampires to bite her when she was so deeply in love with you? Plus, you showed her the true glories of the hunter life. You were the reason she fell in love with the job as much as she fell in love with you." 

Tommy blushed. "I hope you're right. Anyway I shot that bastard straight in the heart; he was dead in a few minutes. Even though I've been in this life for as long as I can remember it's still so mind blowing that a single silver bullet can kill a vampire just like that." Tommy laughed raising his hand in front of my face making his thumb and middle finger rub past each other so a single 'click' sound was heard. 

I shrugged. "We're lucky to have weapons like that. Hundreds of years ago they used stakes." I giggled letting my hand fall into my free palm.

Tommy laughed too. "But of course the most valuable yet natural weapon a hunter can ever have is..." Tommy widened his eyes at me, a signal for me to answer the question.

"The sun of course." I replied rolling my eyes at him.

Tommy nodded. "Before I had the opportunity to shoot Callum, he had enough time to give me a little present." Tommy used his left hand to point to various places on his neck. It was clear to make out the darker shades of pink on his neck. If you were to follow the edges of the darker shades of skin you could make out the clear hand prints where Callum had strangled Tommy. There were other bruises too, much smaller. But they looked equally just as painful.

"Do they hurt?" I asked with care as I continued to gaze at Tommy's neck.

"Nothing I can't handle. I passed out after killing Callum; mom thinks it was from exhaustion. I woke up back at the hideout. Mom was sitting next to me of course. She told me I was safe and how they'd disposed of Callum's body and that I just needed to take it easy."

"Your mom is worried about you." I murmed.

Tommy nodded quickly. "I know." he whispered. "I'm going to tell her about everything that happened with Callum once I get home... but Callum did me a favour actually by bringing Jess up."Tommy continued.

I looked at Tommy confused. Callum had done Tommy a favour by saying those ghastly things? "What do you mean by that?"

"Something clicked in my head after his words finally sank into my mind. He made me realise that what I've done to Jess is unforgivable."

"Tommy you haven't done anything." I soothed.

"Exactly." he winced biting his bottom lip. "This past year I've let her name float in and out of conversation like she was a piece of dirt on the bottom of my shoe. I'm ashamed that this past year since she's been gone I've done nothing for her." I looked down at Tommy's hands. He was fumbling with one of his guitar picks letting it slip through his fingers.

Tommy rested his head against my shoulder as he began to lightly cry. "Hey." I said rubbing my arm up and down his to sooth him. 

Tommy moved himself away from my arm as he began to sit up properly. He sniffed a few times as he moved his drooping fringe from out of his eyes. "I've let her rot up here alone for this past year... but that's all going to change from today. Once a week I'm going to come up here and sing to her and make sure the flowers left are changed regularly. I don't want any dead flowers spoiling her resting place."

I gripped hold of Tommy's shoulder giving it a little squeeze. "She would be so proud of you." I beamed.

Tommy showed me a small smile through his tears. He repositioned the flowers he had left against Jess's grave arranging them until he was happy with where they were. He crawled onto his knees and planted a kiss directly onto the corner of the grave stone. 

"I'll always love you baby." he whispered. I watched as Tommy let out a sigh letting his fingers trail down the whole of the grave stone. A hidden smile appeared across Tommy's face as his eyes locked with the small, smiling picture of Jess which was situated near the bottom right of the stone. Tommy pressed two fingers to his lips and then pressed them onto the picture. Tommy lingered his fingers there for a few seconds before pulling away.

Tommy broke his eyes contact from the picture as he began to slip his guitar back into its case. He unzipped the side pocket and let the guitar pick he was holding fall into there. I got to my feet at the same time as Tommy.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

Tommy nodded slipping his arms into the guitar case and pulling it onto his back. Tommy made one final eye contact with Jess's grave before we left. 

At first we walked back down the main pathway in silence, not completely sure what to say to each other. But Tommy was always good at the silence breaker thing.

"Oh by the way Sauli." Tommy said.

"Yeah?" I asked my attention fully on Tommy.

Tommy was nearly shoulder to shoulder with me. When I thought about it, he was standing way closer to me than usual. Had he forgotten about personal space?  "My bruises must hurt as much as a small scratch compared to yours." he giggled. 

I looked up at him confused. "Bruises?"

Tommy pulled the one side of my collar down as he fully exposed my hickeys. "Those bruises!" he hinted eyeing them up and down. I placed my hand over them quickly trying to cover them back up but the skin contact against them was beginning to sting so I dropped my hand.

"I fell out of bed." I mumbled.

Tommy cackled his head whipping backwards fully exposing his neck. "Yeah right! Damn Sauli, how rough is Adam in bed?" he began to lightly trail his fingers across my hickeys.

"Tommy!" I shouted slapping his hand away from my neck. I felt a sudden hot flush all over and I knew that I was blushing.

"Sauli, a week off school at home alone without your parents and you're telling me you and Adam didn't?" 

I let my head hang low as I began to giggle. "Ok, ok fine. Yes we did. I'm no longer a virgin and neither is Adam. Are you happy now that I’ve told you?" I asked placing my hands on my hips as we continued to walk. 

Tommy held his hands up. "I'll stop there. I don't want to hear any details. As long as he didn't force you or hurt you... then I'm happy for you both."

I blushed looking Tommy directly in the eye. "Actually it was my idea, and we used protection too."

Tommy smiled wrapping his arm around me. "If he makes you happy then I'm happy. Just don't expect me to become friends with the guy, I still think he's weird."

I let out a laugh. "Well I'm just thankful that you've stopped bullying him."

Tommy nodded. "I can see what I did was wrong. But you know me Sauli, sometimes people just get on my nerves."

"I know." I assured him.

"So do your parents know?" he asked giggling.

I sighed rolling my eyes at him once again. "Of course Tommy! Mom nearly screamed the house down when she came back from the hunt with dad last night. She thought I'd be beaten, I had no choice but to tell them both."

"Were they ok with it?" Tommy asked concerned.

I nodded. "They actually were. I told them I'd been safe and that Adam had taken care of me. It was a lot easier telling them then I thought it would have been."

Tommy nodded. "I remember telling my mom when I lost my virginity and it took her awhile to get her head around it." 

"You lost it to Jess didn't you?" I whispered.

Tommy smiled. I could see the tears forming once again in his eyes. "Yeah... anyway I better call mom and tell her I'm on my way home, did you want to hang at mine for a bit?"

"Yes" I replied throwing a playful punch against Tommy's arm. "I want to know about the rest of your trip!"

Tommy unwrapped his arm from around me as he began to dig into his jacket pocket pulling out his phone. Whilst Tommy was busily talking to his mom as we continued to walk to his house, I used the opportunity to pull out my own phone from my jean pocket hoping that I had some new messages.

I sighed slipping my phone back into my pocket.

 

Adam still hadn't texted me back...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/kudos/review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx :)


	15. He's the only thing in this world that I would die without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big chapter for you guys :) Enjoy!

Adam's POV:

I hadn't replied to any of Sauli's text messages. They had ranged from simple admirations of his love to me, to other messages which made me tense up inside because of his choice of words. I could feel his concern for me with every word. I still couldn’t get my head around who he really was.

Sauli Koskinen was the kind of guy who would stop whatever he was doing to help a person in need. He was the kind of guy who could cheer you up just by smiling at you. He was the kind of guy who could ease your pain just by wrapping his warm arm around your shoulders as you snuggled close to him. He was the kind of guy who would see people who considered themselves invisible. He was the kind of guy who ran after the new kid at his school, following them into the toilets, and would massage deep circles into that person's back as they spewed the entire contents of their stomach straight into the toilet below. That was who Sauli Koskinen was. He wasn't the evil monster that kept flashing across my eyes every time I change the direction of my vision. 

The colour of his irises were of a deep blue ocean filled with so much love and happiness. They sparkled every time I got a chance to look deeply into them. I could swim in that colour forever and remain on cloud nine for the rest of my life, as long as Sauli was with me. His irises were not the most ghastly of all colours and they certainly did not reflect the colour of death and a thirst for hunting...

But the proof was there in the form of a memory feed that Joe had sadly forced into my mind. I couldn't argue with the truth. However, I couldn't argue with the fact that during that memory feed Sauli had been terrified thinking that Joe was going to change him. I saw the tears run down his cheeks as he whimpered quietly to himself. That petrified Sauli Koskinen who was lying on the bed did not look like a hunter in my eyes. He looked like a hunter who had spent too much time out of the life that he didn't know exactly how to defend himself anymore. 

It was only Saturday evening that Joe had broke the news to me. I hadn't slept a wink. Every small noise I had heard the past two nights since finding out, I either thought it was Sauli, Tommy or a member of either of their families coming to kill me. My superstition was unbearable and I refused to leave the house. Even when mom asked me to go to the store to get a few things, and when she questioned me why I wouldn’t go, considering I was usually happy to go I would just lie to her and say that I didn't feel too good. That was when she panicked and ushered me over to the sofa checking me over. She obviously found nothing of concern but I could still see the worry in my mother’s eyes because she knew that as everyday past I was getting one step closer to my birthday, my change. 

I'd managed to have a heart to heart conversation with my parents. The talk mostly evolved around Joe and who he was, and how he would help me. They apologised a countless amount of times, begging for my forgiveness because of how they had kept everything a secret from me. It took me an hour or two and a hell load of reasoning but in the end I forgave them. 

I haven't eaten properly since hearing the news. I could eat and keep food down but everything I ate just seemed to taste... odd. Everything that was supposed to taste sweet ended up tasting sour, and vice a versa. I was still in shock from finding out about Sauli, which was the reason I assumed as to why my taste buds were all over the place.

I fixed myself as I looked myself up and down in my bedroom mirror. I'd decided to go simple with my look today: dark blue jeans, my black Rick Owen's boots and a plain grey t-shirt covered up by my black duffel coat. I left my eyeliner off as I had a gut instinct that I could possibly break down in tears at the sight of Sauli today. Luckily the black nail polish on my finger nails had not chipped in the slightest. I had only re-painted them Saturday evening hoping that it would take my mind off Sauli. Honestly, it did help, but as soon as I was finished, thoughts of Sauli began to flood my mind once again.

I reached for my backpack swinging it over my shoulder as I left my bedroom door ajar as I walked out. I gript my hand around the stair rail, hesitating for a moment at the top of the stairs. There was a part of me that just wanted to run back into my room, pull the covers over me and then just fall back to sleep. I was nervous as hell to see Sauli, and Tommy too. Two hunters who pretty much spent the whole day with me five times a week were at my school but not only that; one of them was my boyfriend and the other one had been my worst enemy, but now things had become civil between us. Myself and Tommy still didn't like each other but we were being respectful to one another for Sauli's sake.

I took it one step at a time walking downstairs. I could hear a quiet thud as my foot stomped down onto every step. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I let out a huff. Turning around to face the kitchen I could see that mom and dad were taking a break from their disgusting breakfast of surprise surprise, raw meat and blood. Their eyes were locked with mine.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled looking them directly in the eye. I knew that if I was to eat any breakfast then I would be able to keep it down, it was just my body was full of nerves and I did feel queasy. I had no idea why I was being so over the top about this but under all that sweetness and all that care, Sauli was a hunter. If he or Tommy found out what I was then myself and my family would be done for.

"You sure sweetie?" Mom asked me, her eyes full of concern. I think she knew deep down that something was up, but I'm pretty much she thought whatever it was that was bothering me, had something to do with my change.

I nodded in response. I was hoping that by the forced smile on my face my parents wouldn't spend their day worrying about me. Since our deep talk as a family, mom and dad had been amazing with caring for me and comforting me, even though it had only been since Saturday that they had returned home. Mom would cuddle up with me on the sofa as we watched a movie together; I would usually doze off more than once. This was only because my mom's touch could genuinely put anyone to sleep. The skin of her arms was incredibly snug. After awhile her arms would feel like a blanket as they firmly but softly kept themselves wrapped around me, hugging me tight. The bond between myself and my dad had also improved too. We would sit together playing video game after video game after video game. I was shocked that my dad would find entertainment within these computer generated games but he seemed to enjoy them. I cherished the amount of time I had spent with my parents over the weekend, it kept my mind off of Sauli and Tommy too.

I gave my parents one final wave goodbye as I opened the front door and just as quick I closed it behind me. I tightened my grip around my backpack handles as I began to half walk and half drag myself to school.

The one thing that did make my stomach churn about hearing the news that Sauli was a hunter, it was the fact that I had sex with him. But not only that, I had lost my virginity to him. His blood stained hands had touched every inch of my body, that made me grimace. I gave myself a headache trying to think of an excuse as to why my beautiful blonde baby was ok with living the life of a hunter. I still loved him though, I don't think I could ever stop loving him. He was my little sunshine who kept my heart beating. He was the true happiness I had been searching for... but there was no way I could even look him in the eye today at school. I wouldn't have the strength within me to talk to him either. 

Once I'd finally made it to the school building I raced up the pathway without a second thought. I took my usual seat sitting on the wall, dropping my backpack as I did so. Although there was barely a few dozen people chilling in the school grounds before school had officially started, no one seemed to have noticed my sprint to the wall. They were either too busy on their phone or they were busily having a discussion with each other. That was understandable considering we had just had a week’s holiday off school. 

People were probably eager to know what everyone had been up to in the holidays. I knew what Tommy had been up to with his mom and Sauli's parents, they had been hunting; Joe had confirmed that for me. It was pretty easy to work out why Sauli hadn't gone with them. It was because he had to commit all of his time to working on Nirvana. 

*Beep*

I sighed pulling my phone out of my pocket. I paused as my eyes locked with my lock screen. The picture of Sauli kissing my temple as I kept my gaze on the camera. The picture was so perfect and it summed up our love for each other perfectly. A few single tears ran down my cheeks as they connected with each other to make two small puddles on either side of my face. I began to rub my thumb up and down across my phone screen as I softly began to caress the part of the photo of Sauli's beautiful face. I used my free hand to wipe away my tears which only seemed to be getting replaced my even more tears. Good job that I'd decided not to wear eyeliner today. I breathed in a deep, calming breath letting my eyes close for a second. The tears began to fall from my cheeks even more furiously, a few of them splashing onto my phone screen. I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe off the small puddles of water. 

"Why did I have to fall in love with a hunter?" I whispered to myself. "Why, why, why." It was getting harder by the second to control my emotions. Once I'd finally pulled myself together I finally unlocked my lock screen to see yet again another text from Sauli. It read:

_'Hey baby, I can't wait to see you today. I think you haven't received any of my other texts or calls, it's not like you to not reply. But if it's because you've been too busy to reply then I completely understand. I just hope that you're ok. I can't wait for you to see Nirvana!! See you in a bit beautiful, I love you!! Sauli xxx'_

My hand began to shake unconsciously as I read the message over and over again. Sauli could say anything to me and it would make my heart melt. He was completely oblivious to the fact that I knew about his little secret. However, even if I was human which is what Sauli still thought I was, why would he tell me about his private life? I sighed letting my phone slip back into my pocket.

I wanted to live in a world where all humans knew about vampires and that we do exist, not just a few hundred thousand of the population. I wanted to live in a world where everyone was treated as equals, with no hunting and no biting. I wanted to live in a world where everyone was treated as equals... but I don't think that will ever happen. We were destined for a future of more pathetic battles where many lives would be lost within both species. More hunters will die and more vampires will die. 

I leaned forward picking up my backpack from off the ground, swinging it over my shoulder as I stood up slowly. I let my eyes wander from side to side as I noticed that even more students had arrived. There was still no sign of Sauli, Tommy or any of the soccer team. I really didn't want to bump into any of them, especially outside the school building itself. I hadn't had a proper chance to look at my new subjects for this semester. My mind had been working overtime with horrific thoughts, and I was just too distracted to even care. 

I walked up to the double doors of the school using all my strength to push them open at the same time. It felt like it had been a decade since I had seen these surroundings even though it had only been just over seven days. I heaved myself up the stairs making my way to my all familiar homeroom. Once I'd entered the room I let my lips curl into a pleasant smile. Nothing had changed, everything looked the same. The room was completely empty apart from myself being there. I casually walked over to my desk at the front row of the class next to the window. I plopped down into my seat letting my coat and backpack drop from off my shoulders. I rested my backpack on the desk and wrapped my coat around the back of the chair. My hands were still shaking as I unzipped my backpack pulling out my journal and time table. I scanned across the piece of paper hoping that my lessons for this semester would be better than the last.

Maths had been ok, all my thanks to passing the subject had to go to Sauli. Art had been my favourite. I had so much fun painting my painting; we were due to get our results sometime next week. Gym had probably been the worst, I couldn't play soccer. Tommy had bullied me especially in that lesson and I just felt insecure in that sports kit. Luckily it was over now.

I nearly choked on my own breath when my eyes met the three news lessons that I would be taking this semester. All three of them were perfect. This semester I would be taking: English, History and Music. Out of all three I couldn't hide my excitement about Music. I pushed my timetable away from me and replaced it with my journal. I turned to the page of my latest composition. 'Map' was still in development. I would have taken some time to write more of the song this weekend but considering the song was all about Sauli I thought that it was best not to. 

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

Oh shit. The bell for school had just rang. I could already hear the distant noises of energetic students entering the school. I could hear their footsteps bellowing against the hard floor as they made their way to their homerooms. I quickly slipped my journal and timetable back into my backpack. I was still a really private person when it came to my music.

It didn't take long for my class to start walking in, in an orderly fashion. As per usual no one paid any attention to me. Some of them looked over at me just for a second but they barely even noticed I was there. Others still couldn't look at me because they still felt guilty about throwing their dinners at me during that one lunch time awhile ago. Some people actually did have the guts and did come up to me and apologise... but many didn't.

As soon as Sauli entered the room everyone went silent. Conversations were immediately stopped as everyone ran out of their seats and began to crowd around Sauli. My mouth dropped once when I saw what he was wearing. As the soccer season had officially ended and our team, 'The California Bears' had come out in victory, it was no longer required that they wore their sports kits. Although I had seen Sauli in his normal clothes when I had seen him barely two days ago, there was something different about the way he looked today. His eyes were glistening like diamonds. I had seen his eyes sparkle many times before, but today there was something extra within them. There was also a massive grin plastered across his face as the whole class continued to admire whatever it was that he was holding. His chosen outfit today was simple yet stunning. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, extremely tight jeans, his blue converse shoes, plus a gorgeous black leather jacket. It was weird seeing Tommy for the first time in normal clothes. He was wearing a leather jacket too, an iron maiden t-shirt and also a pair of jeans but they were not as tight as Sauli's, I wasn't looking at Tommy's package if that's what you were thinking. 

There was a lot of giggling and pointing towards Sauli's neck. Crap, why had I bit him so hard? Even with my kissing and soothing of his hickeys they still looked so prominent. I wasn't completely sure what Sauli told them once people had started to ask him questions, but a good number of the class would whip their gaze in my direction for a second, giving me a look with a smirk on their faces plus a raised eyebrow. Sauli had obviously told them the truth.

My heart was racing as I was the only one in the room who hadn't gone over to Sauli. Instead I was sitting on my chair so nervous that I had to keep my hands clasped together in order to stop them shaking. After a few minutes the crowd around Sauli seemed to die down as more and more people returned to their seats. 

That was when my heart stopped. Sauli had been holding his finished masterpiece in his hands. His redesigned painting of Nirvana looked completely out of this world, and if I do say so, much more mind blowing than his original piece. The colour and shading combined with the contrast he had used were indescribable. It didn't look like a painting painted by a seventeen year old student for their final grade. It looked like it had been painted by a professional whose work would be appearing in a world class art gallery.

Shit.

Sauli caught hold of my eye contact; the grin on his face widened as he bit his bottom lip looking directly at me. When I noticed that he had started walking in my direction I turned my gaze to look straight at my desk. My heart beat increased dramatically. I had to pant deep breaths in order to keep myself from going faint. He plopped down in the chair next to my desk. I moved my backpack to the side, giving him more room to rest Nirvana onto the desk.

"What do you think?" he asked me, his tone full of excitement.

"It's perfect." I whispered keeping my eyes on the canvas.

"Thank you, I'm going to hand it in to Mr Johnson before first lesson... have you been getting any of my texts and calls?" Sauli asked out of the blew. "Sorry if I over did it, I was just so worried about you because you never replied."

"I'm sorry I didn't reply." I whispered. I hadn't even looked up at Sauli once since he'd sat next to me.

"Hey, it's ok." he soothed. He cupped both sides of my face in his hands turning my head to face him. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

My eyes immediately locked with Sauli's. That beautiful glint in his eyes was still present. "I'm ok." I assured him... but in truth, I was far from ok. Somehow I'd managed to pluck up the courage to talk to him.

His grin turned into a pleasant smile as he leaned forward wrapping his delicate arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his smaller frame letting my body rest against his. Sauli tightened his grip around me which immediately made my heart skip a beat. I felt Sauli begin to rub soft, small circles into my back. This only made me sink my body more against Sauli's. I let my head rest on the edge of his shoulder as he continued to wander his hands all over my back. His touch was that soft that I no longer had control over my own body. My eyes slipped shut from his sweet finger tips as they trailed in every direction along my back. I was still awake even though I had my eyes closed. For those few minutes my mind was completely relaxed. I was in complete bliss and I felt so much at peace as my boyfriend continued to keep me relaxed. But it didn't take long for me to snap out of that relaxing mode, it didn't take long for me to remember exactly who Sauli was... that was when I began to tremble once again.

"Adam, you're trembling." Sauli whispered, tightening his grip even more in hopes that I would stop, but sadly I continued to.

"I'm fine." I stated. However, the trembling seemed to pick up pace. I was beginning to feel scared as I genuinely had no control over my actions. 

Sauli delicately removed his arms from around me, I did the same. He pressed his warm hand against my chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued to speak. "A-Adam, baby your heart shouldn't be beating that fast."

"I'm fine!" I said once again but I raised my voice this time. "Honestly Sauli stop making a fuss!"

"I think I should take you to the school nurse just to be sure." Sauli said his voice filling with panic. He went to grab my hand but I moved it out of the way just before he got the chance to take hold of it. "Adam, please!"

"For goodness sake Sauli, leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed. The whole class went silent. I flicked my vision around the room noticing that all eyes were on me. Great. Everyone was looking at me in disgust or with wide eyes. A few others in the class just had blank face expressions as they shook their heads at me. I turned my focus back to Sauli. His eyes were watering and his bottom lip was trembling. I was just about to speak but Sauli pushed himself from out of his chair, grabbing hold of both sides of his canvas as he held it securely in his arms. He practically sprinted over towards Tommy as he sat down taking a seat next to him.

"Nice one Lambert!" someone hissed from the back of the classroom.

I couldn't make myself look at him. I didn't mean to shout at him like that but he shouldn't have made such a fuss. I knew that some of the anger that had been afflicted into my voice had been caused by the pain that I had gone through these past two days since I had discovered the truth. I rested my arms on the desk in front of me. I turned my head facing away from the class as I softly laid my head on top of my arms. Although it wasn't completely audible I could hear Sauli's silent cries from across the classroom...

Maybe some space between us would do us some good. When I had woken up this morning I had originally planned to ignore Sauli completely. I was too weak when he had hugged me; I had to reach in for his touch. But now we'd had an argument with each other my original plan of ignoring Sauli was back on the table. This wasn't fair on me or him but I was still in the process of trying to work out how our relationship could go on from here. It was one thing if a vampire dated a human, it had happened before. But I had never heard of a hunter dating a vampire before, it was completely unethical. But for some reason even though I knew the truth, my love for Sauli still remained. Maybe we could work around this somehow?

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

"Good morning everyone!" 

I pushed myself up letting my back rest against my chair. I looked forward to see that Miss Ebony had just entered the room. Considering it was only the first day back she seemed to be exploding with energy, typical teacher. She grinned at every single one of us in turn as she rested her briefcase onto her desk. 

"It's fantastic to see you all. I hope you all had a good week’s rest." she beamed. I watched as her gaze fixed itself on Sauli. She walked over to him, her heels making a sound with every step she took. "Sauli, your painting looks amazing!" she grinned placing a hand on his shoulder. I looked over at Sauli who was smiling back at Miss Ebony. His eyes were still slightly puffy and a darker tone of pink but it was no longer obvious for anyone to think that he had been crying.

"Thank you Miss." Sauli replied.

"Is that a new hair style Miss?" Tommy asked whilst smirking.

Miss Ebony let out a laugh placing both her hands on her hips. "Yes it is Mr Ratliff, I've had it dyed a slighter darker shade and I’ve had the ends cut." Miss Ebony walked back over to her desk. "Trust you to notice Tommy." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Tommy always flirting with anything female that he came into contact with. 

It didn't take Miss Ebony long to take the register. I could tell by the expression on her face that she must be happy to be back at work. 

"Ok everyone." she said ticking off the name of the last person on the register. "I'm definitely going to miss seeing every single one of you for Maths first period; however I wish you all good luck in whatever lessons you have today. But above all, I hope you enjoy them. You're free to go."

Everyone began to exist the room in an orderly fashion. It had finally sunk in that I was back at school. According to my timetable my first lesson of the day was English. I pulled myself up to my feet reaching for my backpack as I swung it over my shoulder. I let my coat rest loosely in my hands as I made my way over to the classroom door. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked quickly past Sauli, making sure I kept my eye contact facing away from him. Before I left the room I snapped my head around quickly. I could see Sauli with his head in his hands as Tommy continuously comforted him. 

*Slam*

Ouch! Some bastard had just pushed me straight into the lockers. My backpack and coat instantly fell out of my grasp as they hit the floor with a quiet thud. I whipped my head around noticing one of the jerks from my homeroom was responsible. Why else would he be running and giggling as he sprinted down the corridor? I shook it off, at least it hadn't had been Sauli or Tommy. I began to softly rub the underside of my elbow on my right arm as I had unfortunately banged it against the lockers because of the impact of the push. I rubbed my finger tips over the area hoping that the stinging sensation would be quickly soothed.

Once the pain began to subside I reached down for my backpack fumbling around in the front pocket of the bag until my hand came into contact with my locker key. I wrapped my fingers around it, inserting it into the padlock and swinging the metal door open. I folded my coat up as neat as I could quickly placing it into my locker before relocking it. I zipped the front pocket of my backpack so it was once again closed. I swung my backpack back over my shoulder as a hiss escaped my lips from the painful sting from my elbow. I turned my arm examining the painful area. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding but the area had started to go red. I would probably get a bruise. 

 I started trembling again as I walked as quickly as I could over to the staircase. English was on the top floor according to the map that I still had in my possession since joining this school. I walked as quickly as I could up the stairs ignoring every single person that walked past me. I kept my head facing towards the ground mostly, apart from when I would look up occasionally to make sure I was walking in the right direction. My heart began to beat even faster as I approached the classroom door. I pushed down on the door handle biting my bottom lip as I took my first few steps into the doorway of the classroom. All eyes were on me as soon as I entered. 

 "Hi, you must be Adam."

I looked towards the front of the classroom noticing an old lady with thick wire frame glasses. She was beaming a pleasant smile towards me.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied tightening my grip around my backpack handles as I closed the classroom door behind me.

"Sadly we only have one free desk left." she said pointing towards the back of the classroom. I nodded in response making my way over to the desk.

As I walked past every desk before me I noticed quite a few familiar faces. Most of the people in my English class were also in my form. My heart stopped as soon as my eyes fell on Sauli who was looking down blankly at his desk. Tommy was sat next to him, shaking his head at me as I walked past him. I plopped down on the empty desk letting out a huff. I was thankful that no one was sitting next to me. 

"Good morning class. As you know all teachers in this school like to start with an ease in lesson every time a new semester starts. My name is Mrs Evans and I'll be taking you for English this semester." Mrs Evans announced as she began to walk up and down every aisle of desks leaving a few sheets of paper in front of every student on their desk. I could barely pluck a smile on my face as she approached me, but at the last second a smile had appeared.

"Ok, from what I can see I haven't taught many of you before but for those of you who do know me you will know that my favourite parts of English are anything that has to do with creativity and using your imagination, such as writing your own pieces of fiction." she continued. 

I tapped my pen briskly against the desk as I kept all of my concentration on Mrs Evans and what she was saying. She seemed like a pleasant lady, I had a feeling that I would enjoy English this semester. It was also appealing to have the lesson in such a nice classroom. The walls were painted a light pink, I'm sure Mrs Evans had picked the colour herself. It was obvious that she had been in this profession for quite some time. 

"Today as an ease in lesson to the world of English I want you to let your minds run wild!" she screeched enthusiastically. "This semester our focus will mostly be on poems. We'll be studying a various amount of poems of all different topics. But today I want to gather information about your creative side so I want  to see if you can come up with a few lines which could form together to make a poem. I'm not expecting perfection and I'm not expecting it to rhyme either, plus it can be as long or as short as you like. However, I'm expecting at least four lines. You can start."

I bit down on the top of my pen trying to think of anything that would come into my head. Think Adam, think! I should be good at this kind of thing. I spent my free time writing songs so this should be just a walk in the park. I could use some of the lyrics to my songs, but then again they were a bit too personal so I decided against that idea. But what possible theme should I go for with my poem? It was probably best to stay away from love. My heart already felt like it had been broken a hundred times today and I didn't need to spill my feelings into a simple piece of English work. I needed another topic... hmm how about Bullying? That was always a good topic to express about. I began scribbling notes of any ideas that were coming into my head. I flicked my vision over at Sauli and Tommy for just a second. They were busy in conversation with each other, probably discussing ideas for their poems.

But soon enough I began to piece words together which I thought went well together and announced the message that I was trying to express. Before I knew it there was only five minutes left of the lesson and I had managed to compose a finished poem. I had shocked myself. 

"Ok class, we only have a few minutes left of the lesson so I just want to hear one poem, so who will it be?" Mrs Evans asked scanning everyone in the classroom... but then she lifted her finger pointing it at her chosen student. "How about you Mr Lambert?" she asked.

"Um... ok." I whispered. I really thought that out of all the people in the class she most certainly wouldn't have picked me, oh well here goes. 

"Stand up so your voice projects across the classroom." she insisted. I sighed getting to my feet in a second. 

My hands began to tremble as I clasped them around the single piece of paper. The words began to look like they were jumping up and down from off the page because of my needless shaking. I managed to get a grip around myself as I stopped my trembling. 

"This is my poem called Aftermath." I stated in my normal tone. I breathed in a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Have you lost your way? Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made, and so it goes, everything inside your circle starts to overflow."

I looked around the classroom for a split second knowing that all eyes were on me, including Sauli's.

"Take a step before you leap, into the colours that you seek. You'll get back what you give away, so don't look back on yesterday." I continued. 

I looked up for a second. Mrs Evans caught my gaze. "Carry on." she beamed.

"Wanna scream out, no more hiding. Don't be afraid of what's inside. Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright. In the Aftermath... I'm finished." I whispered that last part sitting back down, letting the piece of paper float back down onto the table. A few claps began to applaud from around the classroom, but then the volume increased, plus a few cheers were heard. I didn't think that my poem had been that amazing, but I'm guessing from the reaction that people had enjoyed it. I lifted my head showing a little smile as I made eye contact with the entire class. When my gaze met with Sauli's he smiled at me but my body wouldn't let me keep that eye contact, so I immediately broke it. Tommy was just giving me a blank expression, but I was surprised to see that he was clapping even though he was hiding his hands under his desk. 

"Very good Adam! I'm overwhelmed that you managed to write a whole poem within an hour. Do you write a lot?" Mrs Evans asked.

I shrugged. "Sometimes." I whispered.

"Well that was a very good piece." she smiled.

I smiled back.

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

"Ok everyone pack up your things. Leave your poems on the front desk as you leave the room." Mrs Evans instructed.

 Everyone began to pack up their things before making their way out of the room and off to their next lesson. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and I held the piece of paper that my poem was on loosely in my one hand. I let it drop onto the pile as I made my way past the front desk. 

"Good job today Adam." Mrs Evans smiled patting me once on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I replied making my way out of the room. I was the last one of the class to leave. 

 According to my timetable my next lesson of the day was History, I always enjoyed History. I always found it so fascinating. I couldn't help but smile as I entered the room. Even though I had been the last person to leave English, surprisingly I was the first person to enter the History classroom. As I had first choice of seat I decided to sit at the desk closest to the front. I didn't mind sitting at the back but I always felt more comfortable in lessons if I sat as close to the front as I could get. I plopped down in the seat behind my chosen desk, picking out a pen from my backpack as I dropped it onto the table in front of me. I was surprised that I had arrived before the teacher too... I spoke too soon; he had just entered the room.

He gave me a pleasant nod as he took a seat behind his desk. I gave him a small grin in return. As we waited for the rest of the class to arrive I used these spare few minutes to admire the new classroom which I would spend time in this semester. The walls were painted light beige. On the opposite wall from where I was sitting there was a massive timeline filled with facts and figures about all the key moments in time. You didn't need to be a genius to work out that this was a History room. 

It didn't take long for the rest of the class to finally stumble into the classroom. Once again I sat on my own. It seemed that no one would come near me. I sighed once I'd noticed that Tommy and Sauli were also in my History lesson. I watched them walk down the aisles of desks taking their seat at the desk one away from the back on the opposite side of the classroom. 

I was starting to feel bad about the way I had treated Sauli. I didn't mean to shout at him like that, it was killing me inside that I had actually made him cry. He was just looking out for my welfare like any boyfriend would do for their love. But I wasn't so sure if Sauli would be there for me if he ever discovered the truth. There was no point in trying to convince myself that he would never find out about me, I knew one day he would. I was shitting myself about that day...

"Ok everyone welcome to your History class." the teacher said standing up from his chair, the class went silent. "I'm Mr Peters and I'll be your History teacher for this semester."

I rested one of my elbows on the table and then I rested my head in the palm of that hand. I hoped that we wouldn't be slaving away with some hardcore History work on the first day back. I was still pretty tired because of my lack of sleep. 

Mr Peters had short blonde hair and I could take a good guess and say that he was probably early thirties. He was dressed smartly in a light brown suit. I watched as Mr Peters began to scan the class room, looking at each and every one of us individually. 

"From looking around the classroom there is only a few of you that I recognise so to make sure that I'm able to give each and every one of you the best support that I can, I think it's best we do a quick quiz to see what you already know." Mr Peters stated lifting up a thick pile of papers from his desk as he began to lightly fan himself with them. The whole class let out a massive groan as many students slipped down further on their seats, myself included. A quiz? A quiz on the first day back?

"All questions are from the Ancient Greek era as that will be the time period we will be studying this semester." Mr Peters continued. He began to walk up and down each aisle placing a piece of paper face down in front of every student. I shot up in my seat as his words. Ancient Greek era! Not only was this one of my favourite topics to study, it was also one of the topics that I was good at. I was suddenly overwhelmed by an amazing feeling. There was actually a pretty good chance that I would be able to ace this quiz.

Once Mr Peters had given each student a quiz he returned to sitting back down at the chair behind his desk. "You have all lesson to complete the quiz, you may begin."

I turned over the piece of paper vigorously as I began to scan read all of the questions. There were a few tricky questions but putting those aside these questions were mostly doable. I looked up letting my vision leap from person to person trying to work out their body language. Many of the class were scratching their heads, probably deep in thought. Others looked like they were in complete hell as they kept scribbling out whatever it was that they were writing. Others were just getting on with it. I looked over at Sauli... why was he so beautiful? He was biting his bottom lip whilst leaning his one arm on the desk, the other arm was busily writing down answers on his piece of paper. I forced myself to turn back around. I continued to answer all of the questions of the quiz. I tried to block out all sexual thoughts of Sauli and replace them with as many facts about Ancient Greece that I could remember from my old school. 

Time seemed to fly in that lesson...

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

"Ok, times up. Put your pens down. It doesn't matter if you didn't answer all of the questions." his voice bellowed around the room. Mr Peters began to rewalk up the aisles collecting everyone's attempted quiz papers. 

I smiled placing my pen back into my backpack. I had answered every single question of the quiz, I was quietly confident that I had got most of them correct. I handed my finished quiz to Mr Peters with a smirk on my face as he passed my desk. For the first time today I actually felt happy. 

Once Mr Peters gave us permission to leave everyone walked as quickly as they could out of the classroom followed by their thumping footsteps as they hurried down the corridor. I hated the crowds of people which formed on the corridors after each class ended. I wasn't exactly claustrophobic but I didn't do well in situations with a large number of people. It was ok when I walked the corridors with Sauli, but because of the events of this morning I had no choice but to walk the corridors alone. 

I was thankful that I had decided to sit at the front of the classroom as I was one of the first people to leave the classroom. I sprinted down the corridor luckily avoiding the crowds. Once I'd walked as quickly as I could down the stairs and into the canteen I made no hesitation as I headed straight for the boys toilets. I pushed the door open fiercely entering the familiar lavatories as I walked over to the cubicle that I always seemed to favourite. I slammed the door behind me making sure it was locked. I sat down on the toilet pulling my backpack onto my lap. I unzipped the zip pulling out my transparent lunch box. I let my backpack fall back onto the floor next to me. This was probably disgusting that I was eating on the toilet but I really didn't want to face anyone in the canteen. The canteen was a perfect place to take it out on anyone. I had been on that receiving end before, and I didn't want to experience it yet again. 

I brought my ham sandwich up to my nostrils letting the beautiful aroma from the food fill them. Since last night my meat cravings had increased. I wanted to eat everything; chicken, beef, lamb, ham, anything apart from raw meat; it had to be cooked meat; as long as it was cooked I would eat it. I was scared because I didn't know what craving would be next. 

I devoured the sandwich in a matter of seconds. I picked up my second sandwich, chicken this time. I swallowed that one down just as fast. Soon I had managed to chomp down on and then digest six sandwiches, all of which were different meats. I reached down into my backpack stuffing the empty container back inside. I then pulled out my water bottle. I twisted off the cap and took small swigs as I washed my sandwiches down. That was the only lunch I had brought with me today but it seemed to have satisfied my hunger...

I froze. My water bottle still gripped tight in my hands as my ears opened up to hear the noise of the toilet door opening followed by what seemed like more than one pair of footsteps. 

"Adam's not himself today Tommy." a voice said.

Sauli? It had to be, I could tell his Finnish accent from a mile away. Why the hell were Tommy and Sauli here in the toilets? They never came in here... plus their topic of conversation was me.

"You think that outburst this morning was completely out of character." Tommy replied.

"It had to have been. He was probably distracted and had something else on his mind." Sauli sighed. 

Well Sauli, you're right about that. You're the only thing that's been on my mind. But for a completely different set of reasons this time.

"Maybe... you don't think he's changed his mind about you?" Tommy whispered.

My heart stopped. Nobody spoke. I badly wanted to rip the door open, fall on my knees and scream to Sauli that I still loved him. I should hate him because he's a hunter. I should hate him because he helps murder my species... but I just can't seem to do that.

"No." Sauli finally spoke. "Maybe I just need to give him some space, he's obviously upset about something. I just hope it's not my fault..."

No baby of course it's not your fault! It's my fault. I was the one who fell in love with you first and I did lead you on to begin with, without meaning to. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I just want to love and protect you...

I desperately wanted to say those words to Sauli. But soon enough the silence erupted into two pairs of footsteps making their way out of the toilets, shutting the door behind them. That was when I broke down...

I began to cry without even meaning to. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself wishing that my arms could be replaced with Sauli's. I wanted his touch... no I needed his touch. I let my body tilt to the side as I leaned my head against the one side of the cubicle. I let the tears connect with one another as they began to stream down my face.

I remained in that position for the whole of lunchtime...

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

I sat up slowly peeling my face from off the wall as some of my dry tears had decided to stick me against it. I picked up my backpack with my free hand. I took one final swig of my water before replacing the lid and letting the bottle slide into my bag. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Surprisingly, there was no stinging sensation as my hand made contact with my face. I pulled out my small pocket mirror from out of my backpack. The area around my eyes was slightly red, but it was barely noticeable. I shrugged placing my mirror back into my backpack. I pushed myself onto my feet, unlocking the cubicle and then making my way over to the door. I closed my eyes for a second, breathing in a deep breath before I pulled the door open. The final few students were making their way out of the canteen and towards their final lesson of the day.

One more lesson Adam! Just one more and then it'll be home time. I couldn't help but grin as I made my way out of the canteen, up one flight of stairs and down the opposite corridor from my homeroom. My last lesson of the day was Music. The lesson I had been so eagerly desperate to do since starting this school in September. The day was finally here. I could possibly get some recognition from my talents in this class... but nerves would probably take over before I had a chance. 

My face lit up as soon as I entered the music room. There were musical instruments everywhere. There was saxophones, flutes, guitars; both electric and acoustic plus many more. There was a beautiful piano which seemed to take up most of the entire room. I let my hand glide across the walls as it came into contact with every piece of sheet music that was stapled to the wall. I could see hit records from Elvis, The Beatles, Queen and David Bowie. Was I dreaming this? It was like this room had been designed for me.

"I can see you've taken an interest right away."

I twirled my body around in order to face the mysterious voice. It was the voice of a youngish man. He had brown sticky up hair, a pleasant smile and he was pretty tall too. He was wearing a plain white shirt with black trousers, a pair of plain black shoes and a black tie. His outfit was not only smart it was incredibly fashionable too. 

"Well music is my first love." I replied.

The man smiled. I couldn't help but think that he seemed slightly young for a teacher but maybe he was one of those lucky people who looked younger than they were. "I'm Mr Kennedy." he smiled holding his hand out.

I shook it. "Adam."

"Nice to meet you Adam." he replied. 

I smiled removing my hand from his. I walked over taking a seat on one of the chairs in the far corner of the room. As soon as I sat down the rest of the class seemed to appear from nowhere. It was weird considering that I had been the last person to leave the canteen, yet I had arrived firstly to the lesson. I noticed whilst everyone took a seat on a free chair Sauli wasn't in my music class. It was slightly weird in a way because he had been in all my lessons last semester. Tommy was in my lesson though. I wasn't surprised, considering he could play guitar. However, I still hadn't witnessed that for myself. 

"Good afternoon everyone." Mr Kennedy said clasping his hands together. "I'm Mr Kennedy for those of you who don't know me and I'll be taking you for music this semester. Of course as most of you should know our main focus is the Christmas concert which takes place during the last week before the semester ends. However today, I just want  to understand more about your abilities as a class. I know a few of you who do have the talent to play various instruments already..."

I looked over at Tommy quickly. He was smirking; he knew that Mr Kennedy's words were aimed at him. "But if you haven't spoke to me yet to tell me that you can play an instrument then you're welcome to see me at the end." he continued. "Today I want to focus on your vocal abilities." he smirked.

Oh crap! What exactly did he mean by that? Would I have to sing in front of the class? That wouldn't be such a big deal... but Tommy was in the room. He would probably make me feel awkward. Especially since the way I had made his best friend feel. 

 "Ok guys, firstly I want you to gather around in a cluster. Don't worry I won't be asking any of you to perform any solos." Mr Kennedy laughed. 

We all stood up making our way standing in the right side of the room. We formed a cluster quickly. I glanced to my side noticing Tommy was standing right next to me. I wasn't completely sure how that had happened considering we had both decided to sit on two chairs which were nowhere near each other. Oh well, there was nothing I could do to change that now. I was worried that any second Tommy would turn on me and have a massive argument with me in front of the whole class... but he remained silent. Tommy had no idea that a pre-vamp was standing right next to him.

"I thought I might start with something subtle." Mr Kennedy stated. "This shouldn't get your vocals too exhausted." Mr Kennedy began to pass us all an individual piece of paper which withheld the lyrics to the song. Seriously how much paper had I been given today?

But I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip as I curled my hands around the piece of paper. Mr Kennedy really was still a young kid at heart. "So as you can see I’ve decided to go with the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Does everyone know the song?" Mr Kennedy asked standing right in front of our formed cluster. 

The whole cluster nodded in agreement. "I love this song!" Chloe screamed jumping up and down repeatedly from where she was standing. 

"That's good to know." Mr Kennedy said.

"Every time I hear this song I just think of White Chicks." Tommy giggled shaking his head.

A lot of the class nodded at Tommy in agreement. 

Mr Kennedy laughed. "Well that's exactly why I picked it Tommy. Ok guys, as you all seem to know the song I'm not going to bother running through it a few times. I think we should all just go for it."

Mr Kennedy walked over to the piano taking a seat on the padded stool. He began to let his fingers run over the piano keys as he began to play the introduction to the song. 

_"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past, and I'm home bound."_

The class began to sing in unison. I was surprised how well the class could sing together.

_"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way, through the crowd."_

I made sure to keep my singing to a minimum. I didn't want to overshadow the rest of the class by belting out any of my high notes by accident. 

_"And I need you, and I miss you. And now I wonder... If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight."_

I listened carefully as I carried on singing. Everyone seemed to have pretty average voices. But Tommy definitely had something more than just average. That was expected though, after all he did play guitar so he had probably picked up his singing skills along the way.

_"It's always times like these when I think of you, and I wonder if you think of me. 'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your precious memory. 'Cause I need you, and I miss you. And now I wonder..."_

I looked over at Mr Kennedy who was happily smiling as he continued to play the beautiful melody on the piano. 

_"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight."_

"Ok guys here comes the bridge. Five, six, seven, eight." Mr Kennedy counted us in. 

_"And I, I. Don't want to let you know. I, I. Drown in your memory. I, I. Don't want to let this go. I, I. Don't..."_

I was actually enjoying this lesson to a great deal. I was happy that Music had been living up to its name. 

_"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past, and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making  my way, through the crowd. And I still need you, and I still miss you. And now I wonder..."_

"Tommy take the chorus." Mr Kennedy shouted. Tommy looked surprised but not scared. He waited for that key chord to come back around before he began singing his solo. 

 _"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight."_ Tommy sang. His vocals were pretty good.

"Adam you finish it off." Mr Kennedy instructed.

What? He'd promised us no solo's. I swallowed the lump in my throat. My body suddenly became a bag of nerves. I could see a few people in the class laughing and whispering. They probably thought that I couldn't sing. Bitch puhleeze, the whole class was in for a shock as I sang the last chorus of the song.

 _"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... toniiiiiiiiiight."_  I sang bellowing out the last note as high and as long as I possibly could.

As soon as I stopped singing the whole room felt silent. Mr Kennedy pushed himself from off the stool heading straight in my direction, his eyes were bulged slightly.

"Woah dude!" he shouted. I lifted my hand just in time to meet his high five. "Where did that come from?"

I blushed letting my shoulders perform a single shrug. "That's how I sing." I whispered.

"Nice pipes!" he smiled. "Your voice could single handily slay the Christmas concert."

I shrugged once again. I hated the fact that all eyes were on me. I knew it would probably be a shock to everyone, but I didn't think it would be that much of a shock so they withheld their eye contact with me for so long. 

"You have a real gift Adam. One which should definitely not be ignored." Mr Kennedy said walking back to his stool next to the piano. He sat down repositioning his sheet music. "Ok guys from the top. I want both Adam and Tommy to sing their solos exactly like they just did."

"Good job Adam." Tommy said sincerely resting his hand on my shoulder. Had Tommy really just said those words or was I imaging it? Maybe the ice had well and truly been broken between the both of us. I was able to control my trembling from under his touch. If Tommy found out the truth then he would definitely kill me.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile. Tommy removed his hand from off my shoulder.

For the remainder of the lesson we continued to sing the song. It sounded even more perfect every time we did. Everyone reacted the same every time it came for my solo. I couldn't get my head around why they kept giggling and dropping their mouth open at me. I was no rock star... well not yet anyway, that was the dream. 

*Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

"Ok guys we'll carry on tomorrow. I'll probably have some more songs that we can try out tomorrow. Oh, Tommy and Isaac remember we have band practise after school."

"Yeah, we'll be here." Isaac replied.

I picked up my backpack swinging it over my shoulder. "Adam."

I looked up noticing Mr Kennedy was standing right in front of me. "Yeah." I replied.

"I was really impressed by your range earlier. Would you be interested in taking part in the Christmas concert and possibly have a few solos?" Mr Kennedy asked.

I paused. I wasn't completely sure what to say. I'd love to but singing in a class of barely twenty to twenty five people was completely different to singing to a crowd of hundreds of people. 

"I'm not expecting an answer right now." Mr Kennedy assured me. "Give yourself a few days to think about it."

I nodded leaving the room as I headed back to my homeroom. Once I arrived I noticed that Sauli still looked down in the dumps. I took my seat at my desk as Miss Ebony took the afternoon registration. My head suddenly began to fill with some of the lyrics from the song we had just sang in Music. 'I need you...' 'I miss you...' 'I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...' Every single one of those lines reflected my feelings for Sauli. It was true; I had been lost the whole day without him. I knew I hadn't given it any proper thought but honestly, I couldn't give a shit that Sauli was a hunter. I knew that I really should and that I should break up with him, but he was the only thing in this world that made me truly happy. I needed him in my life. 

"Ok everyone you're free to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." Miss Ebony said. 

I walked out of the room sighing. It barely took me a few minutes to get my coat out of my locker. I pushed both of my arms into the arms of my coat. As I made my way along the corridor and down the stairs. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed Sauli was waiting on his own at the bottom of the stairs. He was busily texting someone on his phone so he didn't even notice me. The way I saw it I had two options. One: I could walk past him and go straight home without saying a word to him, probably breaking his heart into even smaller pieces. Two: I could talk to him. 

I decided to go with my second option...

I ran down the stairs gripping hold of Sauli's hand, I yanked him in the direction I was walking. I sprinted through the canteen and straight into the boys toilets with him.

"Adam... let go." Sauli squirmed shaking his hand trying to get free. I let go just in time for Sauli to quickly slip his phone into his pocket. He dropped his backpack from his grasp as I pushed him up against the wall. Sauli swallowed the lump in his throat. I'd probably scared him stiff.

Saui opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it, pushing my lips up against his as I softly massaged his lips against mine. Sauli sighed, the sound vibrating against my lips. I let my backpack fall to the ground as I slipped my hands under his t-shirt letting them wander all over his chest and abdomen. I pushed my tongue out of my mouth letting it slip into Sauli's. I moaned as soon as our tongues touched, I had missed the contact between us. Sauli moved his hands up to the sides of my face, cupping them in his hands as he began to caress my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer. He grinded his hips against mine, I giggled. I pulled away from the kiss giving both of us a chance to breathe. Sauli was looking deep into my eyes as he softy panted trying to get his breath back. I could feel the tears beginning to prickle my eyes. I was over the moon that Sauli hadn't pushed me out of the way and ran out of the toilets. 

I angled my head to the side of his neck leaving wet kisses along his hickeys, Sauli hissed. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly touching the painful bruises.

"It's ok." he beamed. "My parents know that we did it by the way."

I blushed looking at the floor. "Were they ok with it?"

Sauli nodded. "Yeah, I told them that we used protection and that you looked after me so they were actually fine with it."

I leaned forward kissing him passionately on his temple. I carried on from where I'd left off. I left warm, sweet kisses all along Sauli's neck and jaw line. Moans and sighs escaping from his lips continuously. "Mmm, that feels so nice." Sauli whispered.

I smiled turning his head to the other side repeating the process. I thought it wise not to give any more hickeys to Sauli for now. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

"I love you." he panted. I immediately stopped with my love making and turned his head to face me. I smiled using my thumb to faintly brush against his lips. That's when I broke down...

I began crying my eyes out. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Sauli, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I blurted out.

Sauli wrapped his arms around my waist as he began to run soothing circles into my back. "Shh, baby its ok." Sauli hushed.

"It's n-not." I stuttered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you this morning. I'm sorry for ignoring your calls and texts. I’m sorry for making you think that I don't love you anymore when I really do! I'm sorry-" I was speaking so fast and I felt like I was hyperventilating.

 "-Adam baby calm down." Sauli soothed pushing his index finger up against my lips to silence me.    

 I rested my head against his shoulder. Sauli began to run his fingers through my hair with one hand. "Adam, I'm not upset with you, I know that you've been out of character today. Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Something has made you act like this baby."

I snuggled my head deeper against Sauli's shoulder. I relaxed against his body letting out a sigh. I couldn't tell him the truth... but I had an idea which I could use instead.

I pulled away from Sauli resting my back against the wall. "Remember when I came around at the weekend and I told you that my parents had gone up north to see my Grandma."

Sauli nodded intertwining his fingers with mine. "Yeah."

"Well... she died. Things just had a turn for the worst at the weekend. My parents told me as soon as they got home. That's why I haven't been myself. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Oh baby." Sauli wrapped his arms briskly around my waist. I wrapped my arms just as tight around his smaller frame. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm here for you sweetheart, always. Don't you dare blame yourself on how you acted today. Your emotions are everywhere, it's understandable."

I pulled away. I was angry at myself for lying to Sauli. In truth, I'd never known either of my Grandparents, but it was the best excuse I could use to tell Sauli. "Thank you."

Sauli perked a smile. "I love you so much." he leaned forward placing a kiss on my cheek. He lingered his lips there for a moment.

"I love you too." I blushed. "Can we start afresh tomorrow?" 

Sauli nodded. "Of course we can."

"I'll walk you home." I said.

We both leaned down picking up our backpacks and letting them swing over our shoulders. I slipped my hand into Sauli's guiding him out of the toilets, through the canteen and out of the school building as we made our way home. 

I'd made my decision. I knew that Joe was trying to protect me by telling me to think about my relationship with Sauli. But I couldn't split up with him. I just hoped that my relationship would last with Sauli. I knew the dangers that I was getting myself into but honestly, I didn't care. I loved Sauli too much to let him go, and if he felt the same way then he would accept me if he ever found out about what I was. Myself and Sauli were outlaws of love and I could imagine a future together with us both on the run. But why would that matter as long as we were together? I was getting ahead of myself though, I didn't know what the future held for us but I might as well enjoy what I have now.

One thing was certain though. Whatever happens, I can't let go of Sauli Koskinen. He's the only thing in this world that I would die without...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/ review/ kudos or tweet me @xHollyGlambertx ;)
> 
> Quick shoutie to my girl Justice. Check out her Saulbert fanfic 'Summer Camp' it rocks!! Her Archive name is adamlambertlover :)


	16. I don't think anything could be the same ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to say apologies for the long update I was on vacation lol. I'd say enjoy but this isn't the nicest of chapters ;) anyway 11,000 words to sink your teeth into ;) Try and enjoy!

Sauli's POV:

My first week back at school had been... ok. It hadn't started great because of the whole argument with Adam which had broken me completely. I couldn't stop crying that day but hey, at least we had made up. Adam continued to be quiet throughout the week. I think the death of his Grandmother was still at the front of his mind, it was probably all he could think about. I wasn't sure if he felt guilty because he hadn't been there in her final moments. But just like any Grandmother I'm sure she had wanted Adam to remember her as the upbeat, kind and warm hearted lady that she was. I'm sure she didn't want Adam to remember her as that ill, old lady slowly dying in that hospital bed. 

I sat next to Adam in lessons now. Tommy didn't mind too much, he was sitting by Isaac instead. It was a shame that I didn't have last lesson with Adam anymore like I use to last semester, but music had never really interested me. I loved listening to it and jamming to my favourite songs but as a subject? No, it wasn't my cup of tea. Besides, Tommy and Adam could sing. I couldn't, I couldn't play an instrument either so it would be pointless for me to do the subject. 

There was something unusual about Adam since our return to school on Monday. I wasn't referring to our small argument but it was just his presence and the way he was acting which I thought was kind of off. Usually Adam would love to hold onto my hand during lessons, or he would quietly giggle to himself whilst I let my fingers trail or tip toe up and down his leg. Even sometimes when I would grope his bulge in lessons he completely loved it even if I was trying to make him orgasm during class. But since this semester had started there had been none of that. Tuesday morning during English I'd tried to hold hands with him under the table. I thought it was inappropriate at this time to do anything more than that such as the groping. But even something as simple as holding hands was causing me trouble. Every time I seemed to reach for Adam's hand he would just back away. He would lift his hand up to lean on it so it looked as if he wasn't trying to avoid my skin contact with him. A sharp pain stung my heart every time he did that...

Luckily, that only lasted until Wednesday. Adam was back to his usual self. I plucked up the courage on Wednesday hoping that Adam would let me take hold of his hand. I was so relieved once he wrapped his hand around mine. It was in that moment that I realised that Adam just needed a few days to mourn the loss of his Grandmother. He had still been much quieter since Wednesday onwards but at least he still spoke to me just like normal, and I still felt the same spark I always had done every time we kissed. I felt like I had my Adam back.

Things had been different today. It was Friday; finally the end of the week was among us. But Adam didn't show up for school today. He hadn't missed a day since the school year had started. The whole day I was in a complete panic mode wondering where the hell he was. I'd texted him a countless amount of times, and every time I called him it went straight to voicemail. I didn't want a repeat of what had happened on Sunday. Adam wouldn't be avoiding my calls and messages unless he had a good reason. The only reason I could think of was the possibility that it was his Grandmother's funeral today. But just as quickly as thinking up that idea I soon shook it off. It was too soon for her funeral if I'm being honest. It had to be something else, but I couldn't think what. 

The school day had finished almost an hour ago. I was on my way to the park as I'd promised Tommy I'd have a quick kick about with him. Since the soccer season was over we didn't get to play it anymore in school. Myself and Tommy missed it dearly, but there were new subjects to focus on this semester. Plus, the whole art class would be receiving their final grade on Monday. I just hoped that I'd done enough to get the grade I so desperately wanted, I just needed my A. 

After the kick about with Tommy I was planning to go to Adam's house just to make sure he was ok. I knew it was a risk as his parents could be home, but I had an idea. If either his mom or dad opened the front door I would lie to them and just say that me and Adam were assigned to work together on a project which had to be split equally, and the time spent on it had to be done at each other's houses. It was a simple yet hopefully an effective plan. I'd dropped my backpack off at home before making my way to the park, there was no point in taking it with me. 

I couldn't help but shiver as I entered the park. I was surprised that my mom had agreed to let me step into these grounds ever again, because of what had happened to me here. I still had nightmares about the time Joe had attacked me. It made my skin crawl wondering how my life would be now if Joe had succeeded with his intentions. I would have no family or friends. I'd be living my life in the shadows. I would be the hunter who turned into the hunted. Would Adam have accepted me as a vampire if Joe had bitten me? Probably not. He'd probably run a mile, and then he'd probably keep running after that. I lifted my hand up to my head; carefully using one finger to run across the raised part of skin on my forehead which formed the scar Joe had left me. It was barely visible now, but I could still feel it. But if that event had never happened, then I probably wouldn't even be dating Adam. So in a way, I did owe some of my thanks to Joe because of the relationship I had now formed with Adam... but that didn't mean I was happy that he had attacked me.

"Ahhh." I screamed from the sudden shock of a warm hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see it was Tommy. I narrowed my eyes into slits at him. He'd just scared me half to death by making me jump like that. 

"You ok man?" Tommy asked concerned.

I gave him a soft push letting Tommy stumble back a few steps. "Don't scare me like that again!" 

Tommy sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just you nearly walked straight out of the park. You must really be deep in thought about something." 

I turned my head around to face the other way from Tommy. Shit, he was completely right. I was standing a mere few inches from the other park gates. If Tommy hadn't stopped me, who knows where I could have ended up. "Sorry." I mumbled. "And yeah, I've got a lot on my mind." I turned around to face Tommy once again.

"Adam?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

I nodded. "I hope he's ok, I just wish he'd text me or something just so I knew. I don't need another repeat of what happened at the beginning of the week."

Tommy nodded. "Well just for the record, the dude can sing."

I giggled. "I know, I've heard him sing, his voice is really beautiful. He doesn't just sing though, he writes his own songs too." 

Tommy looked at me wide eyed. I could tell that he was completely shocked at what I had just said. "Seriously?"

"I've heard some of his songs. They're just... I don't know how to explain them. He's got so much talent for a normal seventeen year old guy."

"Normal?" Tommy questioned.

I bit my bottom lip giving Tommy a playful push. "He's normal to me. Anyway I might as well just put it out there and say what I'm about to say."

Tommy folded his one arm around himself whist holding onto the soccer ball with the other. I could tell in his eyes that he was desperate to have a kick about and here I was constantly talking about Adam to him. "Whataya mean?"

I sighed. "Don't hate me for this but I really think that Adam's vocals could benefit your band." As soon as I'd finished speaking I already felt like what I had said had been a mistake. "Forget I said anything, it was a stupid idea."

Tommy raised his one hand shaking it worryingly in front of my face. "No wait... I think you're right. His vocals are really good." Tommy walked over to me wrapping his one arm around my shoulders. "Sauli, it is a good idea. We'd have to see what Mr Kennedy thinks of it though."

I nodded. "Anyway, how about that quick kick about?" I asked snatching the ball out of Tommy's hands. But as soon as I'd snatched it out of Tommy's hands he snatched it right back. I looked at him confused.

"No." he said shaking his head. "We'll reschedule." 

"Why? You were so desperate to play."

Tommy shrugged. "Sauli, I can see it in your eyes that all you can think about is Adam. Forget about the kick about and go and see him."

I really didn't want to leave Tommy, but he was right. Adam was all I could think about. Why hadn't he turned up for school? Why hadn't he told me? Was he ok?... I was becoming a nervous wreck, and I was probably worrying about him too much. 

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, now go!" Tommy assured. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a quick hug. "Oh and don't tell Adam about the band thing yet, we need a teachers confirmation first."

I smiled. "I'll speak to you later." 

I didn't bother with walking to Adam's house, I ran the whole way. I just needed to see him to make sure he was ok. I wasn't too fussed if his parents were home. I had the excuse in the front of my mind as to why I had come round. Part of me though wanted to shout at them and ask them to get the hell out of the dark ages and let Adam have a boyfriend. I couldn't believe they were making him wait till college to have one. They'd accepted his sexuality so why not just let him find love already? I could never understand parents who did that. My parents were very laid back, probably because of the life style we led. In a hunters life there was no time for limits or boundaries, because you never knew how long you had left. Death could sneak up on you at any minute and then that would be it. There was no way in hell that I was going to die a virgin. Still, I was pleasantly surprised at how calm they had been when I had told them about how I'd lost my virginity to Adam. If Adam's parents found out then they would probably kill him and then me. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I approached Adam's front door. I began panting trying to get my breath back. I had exhausted myself from running all of this way. I looked over to my right noticing that the car that was usually parked on the driveway was nowhere to be seen. I took that as a sign that either his parents were out and Adam was home alone, or Adam was out with his parents. I took in one final breath closing my eyes. I made a wish to myself hoping that Adam's parents were out. I rang the doorbell twice hoping for an answer...

Five minutes later and there was still no answer. I lifted my left hand to my mouth as I began to lightly bite on my nails, my nerves were kicking in. He had to be out with his parents... right? I rang the doorbell yet again hoping to hear any sounds of movement from inside. I probably looked like a right dick just standing on the doorstep like I was. I knew that no one was going to answer but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to walk away. Adam seemed fine all day yesterday. He was talking as normal, and I couldn't pick up anything that he did or said that would be behind the reason as to why he missed school today. I began tapping my fingers against the front door to a continuous rhythm hoping that it would pass the time. 

After waiting a further fifteen minutes I realised that no one was going to answer. I could stay here for the remainder of the evening, but I don't think Adam's parents would be pleased to see a strange boy sitting on their doorstep. Furthermore, it made me annoyed that I'd blown off Tommy for no real reason. I could go meet up with him again, I'm sure he'd still be in the park. When it came to soccer Tommy was the type of guy who would get carried away. He would plan to spend around thirty minutes having a quick kick about promising to be home on time, but you could go to the park three maybe four hours after he made that promise and he would still be there dribbling that ball between his feet over and over again. Soccer was one of Tommy's main escapes, that as well as hunting.

The reason why there had been no cheerleaders at the championship final was because of Jess. She had been the head cheerleader. But after her death the cheerleading team got wiped from existence within our school. The cheerleading team did last a few games after Jess's death, but no one was able to except the team without her leading it. Many of her team mates agreed on that, with most of them quitting because of her death...

I snapped out of my day dream, I couldn’t keep reminding myself of the past. It was done. There was no way of changing it. I had to focus on the future. 

I let out a huff. I was hoping that I would have seen Adam today, but I'm guessing it's not going to happen. I took one last look at his front door before turning around and making my way back down the pathway.

"Sauli."

Did someone just call my name? It was barely even a whisper. How had I even heard that? Or was it my mind playing tricks on me because it knew I wanted to hear my name being called?... I really wasn't thinking straight. That voice sounded like Adam. I loved the way that he couldn't quite say my name correctly, but honestly that made me love him even more. 

I turned around slowly. I smiled the biggest grin I could. There was my baby standing in the doorway smiling back at me. I ran up to him wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. I was finally at peace knowing that he was ok. I let out a sigh as I felt Adam's larger hands wrap themselves around my waist. It was complete bliss just to be wrapped within Adam's arms. The only thing my ears could pick up was the beautiful silence around us, it was a pleasant feeling. But after awhile the silence started to become unnerving. Adam had never stayed this quiet before. Plus, I could feel Adam resting his whole body weight against mine. I pulled away keeping a protective hold around Adam's waist. 

"I'm sick." Adam mumbled. His legs had buckled and I was using all the strength I had to keep Adam standing. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a plain t-shirt.

"Aww baby." I soothed. I lifted Adam's right arm wrapping it around my shoulders. I began to take small steps until I had fully entered his house. I used the bottom of my foot to kick the door shut. I guided Adam over to the sofa, making sure to take my time. Adam's legs looked like jelly and I could tell that he was finding it difficult to walk. I helped Adam to plop down sitting on the sofa. I plumped a cushion for him letting it rest against the arm of the sofa. I used one hand cupping the back of Adam's head as I carefully pulled him so he was lying on the sofa. Adam stretched out his legs as I removed the blanket that was resting on the arm of the sofa. I opened it out letting it fall across Adam's body. He turned on his side snuggling his head into the cushion. I got on my knees next to the sofa gently running my fingers through his hair, now I could examine him properly. Adam's eyes were slightly watering and I could see bags forming under his eyes. He probably hadn't gotten any sleep last night. His nose was red raw and snotty. His lips were chapped and dry; he looked like he hadn't had a drink in awhile. I placed my palm softly over the whole of his forehead. He had a slight temperature but not high enough that I should be concerned.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to open the door." he whispered. "I can barely walk. D-dad had to carry me downstairs this morning because of how w-weak I am... *cough*cough*" 

"It's ok." I soothed pushing my lips against his forehead leaving him a sweet kiss. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"Out." Adam sniffed. "They said they'd be back late... *cough*... they left me enough food though."

Seriously? His parents had left him alone whilst he was this ill? From what I could tell, this looked a little more than just a common cold. I swallowed the lump in my throat noticing Adam kept grimacing as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. "Does that hurt?"

Adam shook his head closing his eyes for a second. "No, it's this sharp pain I've had in my stomach since I've woken up. It stings. Ow." Adam hissed wincing forward as if he had just been winded. I tried to keep my calm on the outside, but inside I was panicking like crazy. This could just be a normal stomach bug? Well, I hope it is...

"Shhhhh, it's ok Adam. Have you taken any pain killers?" I inquired. "That would soon sort out the pain for you."

"No." he whimpered. "I don't think... there's any in the house." I watched Adam's chest rise and fall constantly as he continued to whimper and hiss. Whatever this was it was causing him a great deal of pain. I could see the sweat dripping down his forehead, making its way down his face and then down his neck. I pulled the blanket half off of Adam's body so his legs were still covered. Adam dropped onto his back his breaths becoming much deeper. I looked back at Adam. The beautiful glint was still there in his eyes but it was slowly being taken over by a dark shadow which I could only presume was his own fear. I pulled up Adam's t-shirt as carefully as I could until the whole area of his stomach was exposed.  Adam relaxed as soon as I began to glide my fingertips over that area of skin. I couldn't feel any lumps or bumps, nothing that seemed suspicious. No bruising or cuts either. Whatever this was it had to be internal. 

"Baby, what side does it hurt?" I asked still continuing to brush my fingers across Adam's skin.

"Right." he whispered. "Oh Sauli, ow, ow, ow, ow, AHHHH!" Adam's screams were making me wince. I hated seeing him in pain. He gripped his hand around the top of my arm hoping to relieve some of his pain, but to no avail. "The pains are getting worse!"

I kept my focus on the area where Adam was feeling the pains, but there was nothing that looked questioning. From the outside everything seemed fine, but I was no doctor. For all I knew something could be horribly wrong with Adam. 

"Honey it's ok. I think I should call an ambulance, this could be serious. I haven't got my driving permit yet, if I did I'd drive you there myself." I wrapped my hand around Adam's holding it up to my lips kissing that piece of skin repeatedly. 

"NO! NO DOCTORS PLEASE!" Adam writhed. His panting was beginning to become ferocious. My heart was beating twice as fast as I tried to calm him down. 

"There's nothing to be scared of. I won't leave your side, I promise. Besides, the doctors can make you feel better. They can give you some pain killing drugs to soothe the pain." I tried to pull a smile onto my face but I was struggling. Adam needed medical attention.

"NO! I want to stay here, the pains going now." Adam assured. He closed his eyes as he continued to pant heavily. But Adam wasn't that good at fooling me. 

"Ok, ok shhhh. How about I call your parents?" I asked. I was shocked that Adam's parents had gone out even though Adam was in an incredible amount of pain. Adam kept his grip around my hand as he began to squeeze it every time a shot of pain penetrated that side of his stomach. 

"No, no. If they see you here then they'll kill you..." Adam whispered. "...AHHHHH SAULI PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! I CAN'T COPE WITH THIS!" 

I was astonished that none of the neighbours were banging on the door complaining about the noise. "Adam." I squeaked tears rushing down my cheeks. "I need to get you some help; this isn't a normal cold or stomach bug. It's much more serious."

"N-NO SAULI I CAN’T GO TO THE HOSPITAL. THEY’LL LOCK ME UP!” Adam cried. 

What? They'd lock Adam up? He wasn't thinking straight at all...

"Shhh... Adam, sweetie nobody is going to lock you up." I soothed cupping his one cheek with my hand. I used my other hand to softly massage the side of Adam's stomach which was causing him this torment. The pain was probably making Adam delirious as he continued to come out with this nonsense. I was becoming more anxious by the second, afraid of what Adam would say next or how much more of this agony he could face. 

Adam continued to violently whip his head from side to side as his screams continued to pour out of his mouth. I eased myself onto the sofa lying next to him. I supported the back of his head with one arm. I used the other arm to softly massage that part of Adam's body which was causing him so much torment. 

"I want to die." Adam whispered as he sniffed a couple of times. "What did I do to deserve this torture?" He began to repeatedly punch me lightly in the stomach. 

"You did nothing sweetheart." I whispered softly into his ear. I continued to massage Adam's side. He would still wince once in awhile but his screams were nothing more than a whimper now. He wriggled closer towards me resting his head on my chest. His hair was tickling my chin, but I didn't mind. 

 I could still feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I continued to comfort Adam. He was genuinely scared about what was wrong with him, yet he wouldn't let me take him to the hospital or anything. I felt Adam's shaking hands wrap themselves around my waist. He was holding onto me for dear life as he continued to pant deep, sharp breaths. I snuggled my head into Adam's hair letting the beautiful jet black strands softly tickle my face. 

"The pain's easing." Adam whispered letting out a sigh. 

"Really?" I asked sounding hopeful. Adam moved his head to look up at me. A small smile began to form on his face. His eyes looked red and painful, probably from all the crying he had just administered. "Just keep taking in slow, deep breaths,ok?"

I slowed my breathing down hoping that Adam would follow my lead on how deep and how slow his breathing should be. Luckily he did. "Everything's ok as long as you're around." he mumbled.

I smiled to myself. "I'm not going anywhere. I feel I'm at peace when I'm with you too." I puckered my lips leaving a gentle kiss on Adam's forehead. "I love you so much." 

Adam yawned. Damn, why was that yawn so adorable? I loved his cuteness. "I love you too." 

It didn't take Adam long to fall asleep after that. I pulled the blanket over the both of us as Adam continued to sleep. This whole time I had repeatedly been massaging Adam's right side, I feared that if I stopped all the pain and torment Adam had been feeling would come flooding back. 

My mind was completely split in two. The one side of me just wanted to cuddle up with Adam forever and never let him go. He was sleeping so peacefully. Who in their right mind would want to disturb that? But the other side of me eagerly wanted to call an ambulance. Just because Adam's pains had deceased, that didn't necessarily mean they were gone for good. They could spring back at any moment. What if they came back? What if Adam passed out from the pain or worse? I could be overreacting as I still wasn't one hundred percent sure on what those pains had been. I would go as far to say those pains were probably on the same level as the pains a woman would experience during labour. 

I wanted to know why Adam had been in so much agony. When I had first come round it seemed that Adam had just a normal cold. But when those stomach pains starting kicking in, that was something completely different. I'd never seen sights like that before, not even on TV programmes. Adam's pains seemed... inhuman. I know that sounded crazy but I couldn't question what I had witnessed with my very own eyes. 

I left small kisses all along Adam's forehead, cheeks and jaw line as I continued to watch him sleep. I saw him smile once or twice. The reality of my kisses was probably afflicting into his dream. I giggled as I continued to pet Adam. I was surprised that I wasn't disturbing his sleep. One thing was for certain, Adam was a deep sleeper.

I really needed to speak to him as soon as he would awake. If he didn't have any more pains then maybe the torment he had experienced earlier was just a one off. But if his pains were to resurface then I would have no choice but to call for an ambulance, even if I was going against what Adam wanted. It wasn't too hard to work out. It was pretty obvious that hospitals gave Adam the creeps, no wonder he didn't want medical attention. Instead he would rather suffer with the pain. 

 After another thirty or so minutes I felt my own eyes going heavy...

 

I woke up to see Adam facing away from me, he must have been moving in his sleep. However, his one hand was still tightly enclosed in mine. I sat up as slowly and as carefully as I could without disturbing Adam. I wasn't sure how long I had fell asleep for, but I could take a good guess and say that it had been at least a few hours. I leaned forward pressing a kiss against the piece of skin behind Adam's ear. 

I lifted the blanket from off of my body, unwrapped my hand from around Adam’s and slipped off the sofa in a flash. Once I was standing I moved the blanket so it was covering Adam completely. I stared at him for a second in complete awe. As long as he was asleep I knew that he couldn't feel any pain, that made me happy. 

 I was completely exhausted and I had no idea why. My stomach was beginning to rumble and my throat was dry. I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind if I helped myself to a glass of water or something. I tip toed into the kitchen. I turned my head back at Adam checking if I had woken him, but just as I had expected he was still completely out of it. 

 I took a random guess opening the first cupboard I came into contact with. What luck! The first cupboard I opened did contain a whole collection of small glass cups. I pulled out the one closest to the front. I walked over to the sink letting the tap run for a few seconds before I filled the glass to the brim. I gulped down the whole contents of the glass in one clean motion. I let out a sigh as the cold liquid flowed down my throat. 

But once the water had settled in my stomach my throat once again became dry. I turned the tap on once again collecting another glass of water. I swallowed this amount down just as quickly as the last. But yet again my throat became dry as soon as the water had settled in my stomach. I needed something else. Maybe orange juice or something? 

I felt rude snooping around like this but I was incredibly dehydrated. The water only seemed to quench my thirst for barely a few minutes. I placed the glass cup next to the sink. I let out a yawn as I opened the fridge door.

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe some of the contents that Adam had in his fridge. There were a large number of bottles with a red liquid substance enclosed inside. I could only presume that this was red wine. Plus, there was a fair amount of raw meat in the fridge. Adam and his parents were definitely meat lovers and I presumed they loved the odd drink as well. I wrapped my fingers around one of the bottles carefully pulling it out of the fridge. I was intrigued to see what type of red wine the Lambert family liked to drink. But my heart stopped as soon as my eyes landed on the label of the bottle...

"B negative." I whispered. That had to be a joke, right? B negative was a blood group not a wine delicacy. I placed that wine bottle back in the fridge and picked up a different one. "O positive." I whimpered. Another blood group. 

I began to pick up and then replace each wine bottle from within the fridge. But everything my hand came into contact with was just another blood group: A negative, AB positive, O negative, AB negative. Every single blood group was in there... but why? This could be a funny joke that Adam had with his parents by labelling each wine bottle as a blood group. There was only one way to find out...

I lifted up the original bottle I had firstly been holding. I unscrewed the cap holding it firmly in my one hand. I took in a deep breath as I moved the top of the bottle to underneath my nostrils. I breathed in deeply letting the scent rise from the bottle and fill my nostrils. I gasped in shock. That was blood; whatever was in that bottle was pure blood. I couldn't help but gag at the smell.  There was only one reason as to why this amount of blood and raw meat would be inside the fridge...

Vampires.

My hands began to shake as I screwed the cap back onto the bottle and placed it back inside the fridge. This had to be a dream, there was no way any of this was real. Adam couldn't possibly be a vampire. Well of course not he's seventeen, think Sauli. If he was then that would make Adam a pre-vamp. But I would have seen the signs...

Wait a second, there were signs... urgh, how could I have been so stupid? There was fucking signs everywhere. The vomiting at the beginning of the semester, the fact that Adam wouldn't let me meet his parents, the gash on Adam's leg that he had been given when Tommy had kicked him had miraculously healed completely in under twenty four hours. How hadn't I seen any of this?

"Sauli?" 

I looked over into the living room noticing Adam had just woken up. He was rubbing his eyes as he continued to stare at me. I was still in complete shock. My breaths were coming out much shorter and faster as I failed to supply my body with enough oxygen. I collapsed onto the floor without actually blacking out. I got onto all fours gasping for air. My chest was tightening causing me to choke on my own breaths. I suddenly felt two warm hands wrap themselves around me as they guided me along the floor. I felt myself crawling not completely sure where I was heading as my vision had gone blurry. 

I felt my back softly hit against the wall. One of the warm hands that had been tightly wrapped around my shoulders was now softly pressing two fingers against the side of my neck. The other was wrapped around my shoulders pulling me close. "Just breathe in short deep breaths baby." a voice whispered.

I felt weak and limp all over. I didn't even have enough strength to open my eyes. My breath was shaky as I followed the orders I had been given from that voice. "I c-can't breathe." I choked.

"Of course you can." the voice soothed. "Sauli you have to baby you're going incredibly pale. Just breathe in... and out." I felt his lips softly press against my forehead. If I had the strength right now then I would push Adam off me. Yet, it was his voice that was soothing me. "Everything's going to be ok, just keep breathing deeply for me."

After several more deep breaths I finally found the strength to open my eyes. They were greeted by Adam's worrying face, which soon turned into a smile as soon as his eye contact met mine. "What was that?" I asked.

"I think you had a panic attack, I have no idea what could have caused it." Adam soothed rubbing circles into my back. "Your skin colour is coming back to normal." Adam beamed as he began to caress my left cheek. 

For a second, I forgot about what I had seen in that fridge. The nightmare that my eyes had laid themselves on. How could my love possibly be a vampire? He was kind, generous, beautiful, perfect, he had a good heart and he was always willing to help. But then again... all the pre-vamps were like that. My eyes wandered over to the fridge, the door was still wide open. I swallowed the lump in my throat still in denial from what I had seen in there. I watched as Adam followed my gaze, he then whipped his head back around to face me.

"S-Sauli please tell me you didn't look in there." Adam whispered, his bottom lip trembling.

"You stay the fuck away from me." I panted scooting across the floor so I was moving away from Adam. I got to my feet in a second, my body was still shaking.

It took Adam a moment longer to get to his feet. He repeatedly grimaced as he got to his feet, keeping a firm grip around that one side of his stomach. "Sauli please, I can explain." Adam pleaded taking a few steps closer towards me. 

I looked either side of me hoping there was something I could use as a weapon. I noticed a knife glistening at me from the other side of the kitchen. I sprinted over to the other side of the kitchen encasing the knife within my right hand. "Back off!" I shouted.

"S-Sauli." Adam panted. "Can't we just talk?" Adam began to take slow steps making his way over to me. I could still tell that he was finding it difficult to walk, and by the expression on his face, I knew that the pains he was experiencing earlier were coming back. Then it hit me... the reason behind those pains had to be vampire related. 

"Stay back!" I screamed waving the knife in front of Adam. My whole world had been turned upside down in the space of barely twenty minutes. I still felt like this was a nightmare, and it broke my heart realising that all of this was true. Adam held his hands up into a halt position. He began to back away from me slowly.

"Sauli please just listen to me." he begged. "I'm your boyfriend, I can explain everything."

"My boyfriend?" I spat. "No, the man before me is nothing more than a stranger. I don't know who you are." I let my arms lay limp at my sides. I was putting on this big fearless act but underneath it all I was incredibly terrified. Adam obviously had no powers yet and he wasn't able to bite anyone. His parents on the other hand, well, that was a different story...

"Sauli. I love you so much! You weren't supposed to find out like this. I was going to tell you the truth about what I am." Adam whispered.

I let out a huff. "Oh yeah, when? Oh let me guess, maybe in my final moments if I was dying? Or maybe you'd quickly whisper it over my grave?" I spat.

"No." Adam whispered hanging his head low. "I was going to tell you soon."

I bit my bottom lip shaking my head. "I hate that word." I mumbled. "So basically you were planning to never tell me?"

"Oh I was." Adam murmured his vision once again on me. "I was going to tell you a few weeks before my birthday. But then I found out about you-"

"-What about me?" I asked interrupting Adam.

"I found out the truth, so I thought it was best that I never told you."

"Oh for god sake Adam, what the hell are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I KNOW YOU'RE A HUNTER!" Adam screamed.

"W-what?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I know you're a hunter." Adam repeated with a much quieter tone. "I know about Tommy too, and your parents and his mom as well... and I know about Jess."

I was completely breathless. How could Adam know about all of this? How the hell had he been able to date me knowing all of that? I wonder how long he had known...

"How can you possibly know about all of that?" I whispered. "And how long have you known?"

"You must know that a few months before a vampire is due to change they get a carer."

I nodded. I know I'm a hunter but knowing the ways of a vampire's life was key in this job.

"I have my carer, and from what I've heard, not so much you, but him and Tommy go way back." Adam whispered. "He told me everything, and he proved it to me with a memory feed. Oh and I've known for barely a week."

"Who's your carer?" I asked. The knife was still encased in my hand. I had no intention in using it, but Adam didn't need to know that just yet.

"Joe." he whispered.

I gasped. My chest felt tight yet again. "Joe? The vamp who tried to change me twice? The vamp that is still having an ongoing war with Tommy?" 

Adam nodded quickly. "Yeah that Joe."

I shook my head in disbelief throwing the knife into the sink, I was sick of holding onto it. "And you say you've known for just under a week? No wonder you were funny with me at the beginning of the week. Wait a second... there was no Grandma was there? That was just a sick story you made up to cover the truth."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I haven't had contact with my grandparents for years." Adam sniffed. 

I could feel the tears forming in my tear ducts. "And you still love me even though you know the truth?" Adam could have dumped me as soon as he found out... but he didn't.

"I do, I really do." he said stepping even closer towards me. "You could have killed hundreds of vampires and I would still love you just as much as I've always done." Adam was now face to face with me. He cupped both sides of my face into his hands. 

Adam meshed his lips against mine as he began to kiss me roughly but softly. I let Adam guide us to that special place we always seemed to drift off to every time we kissed. The spark between us was still present as Adam's tongue connected with mine. Adam was always so gentle when we kissed I never wanted to pull away. How could he still love me knowing what I am, knowing what my job is?

Adam broke the kiss after a few minutes, pulling us both back into reality. "The question is though Sauli. Do you still love me?"

I let out a sigh biting my bottom lip. The truth was that I did. It seemed like nothing could break my love for him. Even though he wasn't even human, he was one of the species I hated above anything else. I needed him in my life...

"I need some time to clear my head." That was the only thing I managed to say. 

Adam nodded. "Sure." he whispered.

"I-I can't do this right now." I panted heading out of the kitchen.

"Sauli, wait!" Adam shouted after me.

"For what Adam?" I shouted. "I'm a hunter, ok? Like it or not that's what I am. I've been dating this beautiful man completely oblivious to the fact that really he's a vampire. Oh and not only that, I lost my virginity to him as well."

But then something even worse hit me...

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I continued to speak. "Oh god, what if Tommy ever found out? Or my parents or his mom? They'd kill you in a second." 

"They don't have to find out." Adam whispered cupping hold of my cheek. "Sauli, you're not going to tell them... are you?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. I slapped Adam's hand from off of my cheek. "It's my duty that I tell them." I said heading for the front door but Adam ran round blocking my way.

"Sauli please, if you tell them then I'm dead." Adam panted I could tell that he was hyperventilating.

I pushed passed him heading for the front door. "Adam please, just let me have some time to think."

"S-Sauli, I don't feel so good." I heard Adam say.

I ignored him turning the door handle and opening the front door. 

*Thud*

I whipped my head around noticing Adam had collapsed on the floor. I kicked the door shut. I fell on my knees next to his unconscious body. His body was shaking from off the ground; it was almost as if he was fitting. I began panicking. My heart was beating out of rhythm as I continued to stare at Adam. I had no idea what to do. 

"Adam it's ok." I soothed stroking the side of his face. My eyes were burning from the tears that continued to rapidly fall down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry for shouting baby; I still love you so much. Please just stop this, wake up sweetheart I need you!"

But Adam continued to stir and shake and fit. My words seemed to do nothing to help. But I needed help. There was no way I could call an ambulance. If I called an ambulance now it would be for a human hospital. A few simple blood tests and they would know what Adam was. No wonder he had been rambling on about being locked up. I needed the number of a vampire hospital, but of course I didn't have one.

I whipped my head around the room in panic. But then my eyes landed on Adam's mobile which was on the small table in front of the sofa. I got up onto my feet and sprinted across the room holding his phone in my hands. I couldn't help but smile as I gazed at Adam's lock screen. The picture of us together was nothing but magical. I slid my thumb across the screen, unlocking it. I was surprised Adam didn't have a password lock. But at this present time I was thankful that he didn't. I immediately went onto his contacts scrolling down. There was only one person I thought would know what to do. I tapped the call button hoping that Joe would answer. 

_"Hello?"_

"Joe it's Sauli. Look there's no time to explain, I know the truth about Adam, but this is an emergency. You need to help me, I think Adam's having a seizure and I have no idea what to do."

_"Oh god. Ok you're at Adam's house?"_

"Yes." I replied in panic. "Please just hurry."

_"I need to get some medication first for him but I'll be right there."_

 Joe ended the call. I placed the phone back onto the table and then ran back to Adam. I fell on my knees yet again next to him. He was still shaking but not as violently as before, and he was still out cold. 

"Adam, Joe's going to be here soon." I whispered. "He's going to help you get better." 

I was petrified. I had no idea what was causing this. Adam didn't deserve to suffer, but I'd probably made it a hundred times worse with my yelling. 

I let my jacket fall from off of my shoulders, folding it into a bundle. I lifted Adam's head slowly but carefully as I slipped my jacket underneath to support his head. Adam continued to shake in his unconscious state. The sweat was dripping down his forehead. I intertwined my fingers with his hand whilst using the other hand to gently stroke across his forehead, wiping the sweat away as best as I could. "Adam. Help is on its way baby. I don't give a fuck that you're a vampire. I love you too much to care about that. I just want you to wake up. I want to see your beautiful smiling face looking back at me. Please Adam, wake up for me."

I felt a cold chill waft across my body. I looked up to see Joe standing next to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as the eye contact between us continued. I was petrified of this vamp. After all, he tried to turn me twice. Joe definitely liked to play with his food before he devoured it. I'd nearly been on the receiving end of that horror. Especially the first time Joe tried to turn me. It seemed as if he was flirting with me. But I knew that it was all play, it was obvious that Joe was straight. 

 Joe didn't say a word to me. Instead, he got down on his knees next to me. I let out a deep, shaky breath as I looked down at Adam who was still fitting. Joe sighed as he pulled out an object from his jacket pocket. It wasn't until he fully pulled it out that I realised what it was.

"W-what's that for?" I asked panting. 

"Hopefully this will stop his seizure." Joe whispered, his eye contact still attached to Adam. He cupped the back of Adam's elbow trying to keep that arm as still as he could. He moved his head closer to Adam searching for a vein. He positioned the syringe and then pierced Adam's skin letting the liquid enter his body. He pushed at the end until all of the medication had been administered. Whilst Joe had been treated Adam I repeatedly whispered tender 'I love you's' into Adam's ear as I continued to stroke his forehead. I was anxious. I just hoped that this medication would work. Joe pulled the needle out of Adam's arm carefully placing a rubber cap at the end of the needle and then sliding it back into his pocket. He pulled out a cotton bud applying it to the puncture wound, adding pressure to it as he held it there. Adam's fitting began to decrease every second until his body was motionless. A smile was beginning to form on my face, yet Adam was still unconscious. "Check his pulse." Joe ordered.

I nodded, firmly pressing two of my fingers at the side of Adam's neck. I was anxious hoping that there was still a pulse. I exhaled deeply feeling that faint beat underneath my fingers. "He's still breathing." I beamed.

Joe showed me a smile. "Good." I watched as Joe wrapped one arm around Adam's neck supporting his head and wrapping his other arm around the lower part of Adam's legs. He carefully lifted Adam into his arms; he then began to stand up slowly, his grasp still around Adam. "Do you realise how hard it was for me to give Adam that medication?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"All I could hear whilst I was helping Adam was your thrashing heartbeat banging in my ears, but I managed to control myself." Joe said. Really? Joe had been able to control himself? Wow, I was shocked.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I'm sorry, I made the situation worse."

"I should be thanking you for calling me." Joe smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't have expected your heartbeat to be any slower. You thought he was going to die didn't you?"

I nodded as a few tears dropped down my cheeks. "I did." I whispered running my fingers through Adam's hair. "Thank you for being so nice even though I know the truth now."

"Well Sauli, if you do tell Tommy or anyone about whom Adam really is then I have no choice but to kill you."

I shuddered at Joe's words. But he had a point, I couldn't tell anyone. And honestly, I didn't want to. I could destroy everything I had with Adam if I told anyone. "You have my word, I won't say a thing."

Joe nodded. "I need to get Adam to the hospital. I'd take you but its vamps only. If anyone found you in there then they'd kill you, they'd be able to detect that you're hunter as well."

"It's ok." I assured him. "Just keep me updated on Adam's condition." 

"I don't have your number."

I picked up Adam's phone and slipped it into Joe's jean pocket. "You'll find it on Adam's phone."

 He smiled. "Don't leave any tracks to show that a human was in this house." Joe mumbled. The next second Joe and Adam had vanished. Teleportation was the quickest method of getting Adam to the hospital and I was happy Joe had decided to travel that way.

Joe was right. I quickly ran into the kitchen slamming the fridge door shut. I looked around frantically but there seemed to be nothing else that left a track of me being here. I ran back into the living room picking my jacket from off of the floor. I slipped my arms into the sleeves, keeping the jacket snug around my frame. 

I took one last look around Adam's house letting out a sigh. The only thing I could do now was go home and hope that Joe would contact me soon... I just hoped that Adam was ok. I just hoped that the seizure hadn't afflicted any problems...

 

It had been 3 hours since the nightmare that had taken place earlier. There was still no contact from Joe. I was sat on the edge of my bed shaking. My head was spinning and I couldn't help but fear for the worst. I'd cooked myself some dinner keeping myself busy and blocking out any negative or worry from my mind. Mom and dad had left me a note on the table saying they had gone out to celebrate their anniversary. It wasn't their wedding anniversary but according to the note it was the anniversary of the day they had met. I thought it was sweet as my parents had never celebrated this day before. Not with a romantic meal anyway, but I felt joyful knowing that they were out enjoying themselves. They were doing something that ordinary couples liked to do, that's what made me smile the most.

Every few seconds I would wipe the seat away from my forehead, but it still continued to trickle its way down my face. My palms were clammy and my stomach was churning. I couldn't get those images out of my head of Adam in pain. Its one thing to feel pain yourself; but to see your love in that much distress was a nightmare all of its own.

I suddenly felt that same icy chill that had shot straight through me barely a few hours ago. I looked up slowly noticing Joe was standing right in front of me, his hands in his pockets. I shot up from my sitting position standing face to face with Joe.

"Its bad news isn't it? Oh god, Adam's dead isn't he? Or he's in a coma or something? Or maybe?-"

"Sssshhh." Joe shushed placing a finger against my lips to silence me. "Adam's fine. He's been asking for you, he really wants to see you."

"He's awake?" I asked relieved. 

Joe smiled. "Yeah he is. So do you want to go and visit him?"

"Yes!" I shouted excited. "But wait, you said I was a dead guy if I was seen in that place."

"That was when I thought Adam would be placed on a ward. Turns out they've given him his own private room so I can easily sneak you in."

I paused for a second. "You would do that for me?"

Joe shrugged. "Of course."

"But why? We're supposed to hate each other."

"Look Sauli, my job is to protect Adam. It's to be there for him, look after him or give him a life saving injection like I did earlier. Also it's my job to make sure he remains happy for as long as possible because when it's time for him to change then that's going to be a dark and difficult time." Joe was completely right. Being in this life for so long meant that I knew about vampire changes, and I was aware of how much they hurt. "So yeah, I need to keep him happy, and you're probably his biggest happiness. I was assigned to be Adam's carer way back in August. That gave me time not to stalk, but to familiarise myself on the type of person Adam is. Hence my appearance at Tommy's birthday party and also in the park, but that also had to do with the revenge I'd planned on Tommy too. I got to see how lonely Adam was and how desperate he was for someone to enter his life who genuinely loved him. Don't get me wrong, his parents are nice people. But they don't always see eye to eye with Adam. I've heard him scream the words 'I wish I wasn't a vampire' a numerous amount of times. And just for the record, Adam didn't know you were a hunter when he lost his virginity to you. He really loves you Sauli. Hell, if I found out that I was dating a hunter then I'd run a mile. But not Adam, his love is that strong for you that he doesn't care at all. Adam didn't tell me to say that by the way. I figured that out just by my observations. I should hate you, but honestly you're not too bad." Joe joked tapping my shoulder a few times. 

"I love him too. It's going to take a few days for all of this to sink in but my feelings for Adam will never change." I shrugged. "I'm deeply in love with Adam Lambert."

Joe laughed. "Sauli, I could do this all day but I think Adam's probably growing impatient right now."

I giggled. "He probably is." Joe reached his hand out to me, I took hold of it. In a flash I found myself in an unfamiliar room. Wow! That was my first ever time travelling by vampire teleportation. 

"Sauli."

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't put into words how amazing it felt to hear that voice calling my name. I let go of Joe's hand and ran straight up to the bed, imbedding myself into Adam's open arms. 

"I'll leave you two alone." I heard Joe say, that was followed by the sound of the door closing.

"Adam I'm so sorry for everything I said and what I did and how I reacted and I don't give a shit that you're a vampire and I love you so much and I'm so happy you're alive." I stopped for a second taking in a few deep breaths. I couldn't believe I'd said all of that without stopping. 

"Sauli careful, you're nearly pulling out the tubes in my arms." Adam giggled.

"Whoops, sorry." I blushed plopping down into the seat next to Adam's bed. I took a second to take in my surroundings. The room was of a pretty average size. I gazed at Adam noticing there was wires and tubes plugged into his arms, there was even one connected to the upright area of his hand. I wasn't sure what all of them were for but I noticed one was attached to a drip, another was attached to a bag of blood and I could make out that a third was connected to a heart monitor which was beeping quietly next to Adam's bed. Luckily Adam was prepped up, sitting in his bed. This made it much easier to talk to him.

"I must have given you quite a scare back at the house." Adam whispered.

"Just a bit." I replied trying to keep myself together. 

"I'm sorry." Adam whined reaching for my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.

"No, don't you dare apologise. You've done nothing wrong. I should be the one apologising after the way I treated you. It was a complete shock and I had a panic attack which I couldn't control. But the way I treated you afterwards is unforgivable. I'm the reason why you had that seizure."

Adam shook his head whilst rubbing small circles into the back of my hand. "You’re not." he whispered. "I think I should just tell you what the doctors told me."

"Oh ok. Take your time." I said leaning forward to make sure that I would hear everything Adam was about to say clearly. 

Adam breathed in a deep breath. "Sauli, I experienced a non-epileptic seizure. It was a type of psychogenic seizure caused by a strong panic attack much worse than the panic attack you experienced. According to the doctors it was triggered by a frightening situation that I found myself in which I can only presume was when you shouted at me saying that Tommy had a right to know what I was. I had no control of the seizure at all."

"See." I whimpered. I didn't even care that I was crying. "It's my entire fault."

"No Sauli." Adam assured me. "Turns out I'd been experiencing panic attacks all day. There are so many different types of panic attacks that I hadn't even noticed most of them. Sauli any of those panic attacks could have triggered a seizure. Don't you think it was best that it had happened whilst you were there? If it hadn’t, then I'd probably be dead now. You saved my life."

I shook my head taking in a few sniffs. "No I didn't. Joe did." I couldn't help but look at the floor as I spoke. I was too ashamed to look Adam in the eye. I felt Adam's soft fingers curled under my chin as he lifted my head up to look at him.

"Hey." he soothed. "Who made the phone call to Joe?" he asked smiling.

"Me." I mumbled.

"Exactly, my little hero." Adam puckered his lips lifting my hand up as he gently kissed that area. "You saved my life."

I blushed through my tears. "I'm just happy you're alive... oh did the doctors find out what those stomach pains were?"

"Yeah." Adam whispered. "I'm drugged up on morphine at the moment so I can't feel anything in that area of my body especially, but I can still feel your hand in mine." he blushed.

"So what was it? Vampire related?" I asked.

Adam nodded. "Sauli, you know about vampire changes, right?"

I nodded tightening my grip around Adam's hand. "Of course I do. You'd be surprised to hear about exactly how much we have to know in order to be in this job."

"So you'd know that in order for a vamp to change their organs have to shut down one by one. Usually the kidneys or liver would shut down first, until it got to the final stages which are the heart and then that would be followed by the brain. Then the brain kicks back in and the change is complete. However if any of these organs were to shut down before a vampires birthday, the day they are suppose to change then that's incredibly dangerous for any vampire. Obviously there's more to it than that but you get my drift."

"Adam, baby where are you going with this?"

"I've got signs of kidney failure. Turns out those stomach pains were actually my right kidney trying to shut itself down." Adam whispered.

"A-Adam." I whimpered. My bottom lip was trembling. Kidney failure? This was incredibly dangerous for Adam. I couldn't even begin to wonder how Adam was feeling right now. I tightened my grip around his hand. Adam smiled a teary smile.

"It's ok." Adam assured me. "I'm actually lucky. The doctors managed to stop it from shutting down. That's what all these wires are doing that are in my arms." Adam acknowledged looking down at his arms. "Don't be scared Sauli. My kidney is still intact, shockingly. They just want to keep me in for a few days here to keep an eye on me. But I should be back at school on Monday."

"Man, I need to thank these doctors they're amazing!" 

Adam giggled. "Sauli, sadly they can't know that you're here. Of course the doctors here are amazing! Vampire medicine is way more advanced than human medicine; you guys still have lots to discover. But sadly the treatments performed here only work on pre-vamps and fully grown vampires."

I nodded. "Wow... do your parents know you're here?" I asked changing the subject without actually meaning to.

"Yeah actually they are. I haven't seen them yet but Joe told me they're with the doctor. He's filling them in about my condition and what actually happened. Don't worry Joe made up a story on my behalf which was basically a different version of what actually happened with just a few small details changed."

I giggled. "I still can't believe that the Joe who brought me here is the same Joe who tried to bite me a few weeks ago."

Adam laughed. "He's been great. He promised me he'd be with me throughout everything. So far he's kept that promise."

I pushed myself out of the chair I was sitting on and wrapped my arms carefully around Adam, he did the same. "I'm going to be there too." I whispered. "I'm going to be there always, you can count on it."

"Thank you." Adam squeaked.

I tightened my grip around him. My own way of saying 'you're welcome'. "And I promise you I won't tell anybody about what I found out today. I won't tell my parents or Tommy or Tommy's mom, I'll keep it to myself."

"Thank you." Adam repeated.

I pushed my lips against Adam leaving him a quick but heart warming kiss. I pulled away from our embrace staring into Adam's big, beautiful, blue eyes. "Adam I nearly lost you today. I'd never been so scared before. Watching you fit like that... I can't even put it into words. I just know that I can't let you go. You're mine and you always will be. Nothing can ever change that."

Adam pulled me close snuggling his head into the crescent of my neck. "Sauli I'm so scared about when I change. I know it's going to hurt. That pain I felt today was just a taste of what will happen in a few months time, and I'm petrified."

I hugged Adam tighter, making sure I wasn't squeezing him too hard. "Shhh." I soothed. "When you're better we can sit down together and talk this whole thing through."

"Everything?" Adam asked looking directly up at me.

"I promise." I whispered. "We'll get through this. Everything will be ok Adam."

Adam wrapped his arms tighter around my frame. I rested my head on top of his closing my eyes as I began to gently rock Adam from side to side.

But seriously, would things be ok?

Now that I knew Adam was a vampire, I don't think anything could be the same ever again... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me ;) - @xHollyGlambertx


	17. He was the beam of light that lit up my broken sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter look a little longer than usual. Well it is over 15,000 words which makes it crazily long ;) I've started college now so updates will probably take longer. I just want you guys to know that I'm not going to stop writing Animal because of that. I know how much this fic means to quite a few of you and it means a lot to me too. I just want to take this opportunity to say thank you to each and every single one of you who has been reading this fic. Your love and support has been amazing!! This was originally going to be two separate chapters but because I love you guys so much I've made it into one big chapter. Expect loads of cuteness and bit of perviness in this chapter ;) Enjoy!

Adam's POV:

My weekend had been an ongoing repeat of tests. I'd lost count on how many times my body had been poked with needles and injected with fluids. I'd mostly felt drowsy because of the high levels of medication they had administered to me. The morphine had knocked me out more than once but I was thankful for the extra sleep. Honestly, I needed it. 

Joe would later on tell me that Sauli had visited me Sunday morning whilst I was still asleep. He'd tried to wake me up but to no avail. However, Joe would then tell me that Sauli had stayed right by my side as he watched me sleep. 

I had been discharged later that evening. Mom had told me that if I wasn't feeling up to it then I could skip school for a few days. I shook off her words saying that I was fine. Anyway, I'd promised Sauli that I would see him on Monday, and I wasn't going to let him down. 

The school had been informed about my "condition", minus the whole vampire thing. They'd been told about my seizure and the ill health of my kidney. But had the school been informed about the cause of it? Hell no. They'd probably think my parents had paid a visit to crazy town if they'd told the school the truth. Instead, they had made up some medical reason that the doctors at the vamp hospital had kindly told my parents to tell the school. Luckily, the school had believed them. 

One thing I was hoping for today at school was that my popularity would not increase. I know that Sauli would keep things to himself, but rumours like a student being taken to hospital because of a serious condition would soon be spread around the school. It didn't matter if it was true or not, it would still get spread. 

Mom had been fussing over me all morning. She'd cooked me a full English breakfast making sure I had finished it until the last mouthful, of which I did. She said the breakfast would boost my strength. Usually, I'd just have a few slices of toast for breakfast but no, mom had done the full works for me this morning; and it was much appreciated. There wasn't even a number big enough to use to say how many times she had asked me if I was completely sure that I had packed my medication in my backpack. Every time I answered her I tried to say it as calmly as I could because I knew she was just asking again and again because of how scared she was. Herself and my dad had gone into complete panic when they found out I was at the hospital. I'd put her hand in mine and tell her to stop worrying and that everything was ok. I'd tell her soothingly that my medication was safely in the front pocket of my backpack, that was if I needed to take any.

I hugged her goodbye holding onto her for as long as I could before I headed to school. If anything, my seizure had brought us even closer together as a family.

My parents thought it best that dad dropped me off to school this morning. I was still pretty tired from the hectic weekend at the hospital. Not to mention I had to have a long, deep conversation with the head consultant. We had to discuss about my future and how my change would be carried out when it happens. I tried my best to listen to every word that he had said, but I couldn't for the life of me keep my eyes open. I'd fallen asleep barely half an hour into the meeting. When I awoke later that day back in my hospital bed, mom told me that the meeting would be rescheduled to a time when I was feeling more up to it. 

To avoid an argument with my parents this morning I just agreed to let dad drop me off. However, I made sure he would drop me off way before any of the other students arrived, just in case he got tempted.

Dad had gulped down five bags of blood to make sure he was fit enough for the car journey. It was a myth that vampires could burn straight away in direct sunlight. It all depended on how much blood was in your system. If you hadn't had a feed for days then you would probably last five minutes in the sunlight until your skin would go charcoal black and you would burn to death. However if you had a good amount of blood in your system then you'd be able to last a few hours in the sunlight with no harm done to you at all. It was advised to any vampire, no matter how long you had spent in the sunshine, to take a cold shower as soon as you were back home. This was to remove any extra heat that may still be on a vampire’s skin. Dad had also changed the old car windows and replaced them with UV filtered ones for added protection.

"Are you sure you're ok about going in today?" Dad asked me his hands still firmly around the wheel as he continued to drive me to school. "You still look pretty tired to me."

"I'm ok." I assured him. "I don't want to miss school and let even more rumours surface because of my absence." I leaned to the side looking into the rear-view mirror repositioning the beanie I was wearing. I was still pretty exhausted that I couldn't even find the strength to do something simple such as my hair. Instead, I decided to wear my favourite grey beanie to cover up my hair. I hadn't worn it in a while, but it felt incredibly snug on top of my head. I hoped Sauli wouldn't think I looked weird wearing a beanie. Urgh, I'm just being paranoid.

"We're here." Dad mumbled driving the car up to the curb in front of the school. I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Thank you." I whispered pushing open the car door once the car had fully come to a halt. I pushed the door shut swinging my backpack over my shoulder. Dad pressed a button to the side of him and the car window closest to me began to automatically wind down. I leaned my elbows upon the open window frame.

"I'll be back to pick you up once school's out. I'll park around the corner though." Dad instructed.

I nodded. "Ok, I'll see you later." I turned around taking it slower than usual. I had no problem walking, but I just felt uneasy with walking at my normal pace.

I heard dad in the background starting the car and then speeding into the distance as I carried on half walking and half dragging myself closer to the school building. 

I didn't even know why I was nervous; it was probably because I didn't want any unnecessary attention from anyone. Hell, I didn't want their sympathy either. I didn't need people coming up to me and telling me how sorry they were to hear about my health. After all, those were the people who had been bullying me for the first month that I had been at this school. I didn't want their fake sympathy. I didn't need it anyway; I was fine... for now. 

I inhaled quick, sharp breaths as I pushed open one of the double door to enter the school building. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come into school today. It wouldn't take a genius to realise that. But I promised Sauli... and I'd never break a promise to him. It felt like I had been walking down a catwalk because of how slow I had been travelling to get to the school itself. At least no one had been around. Ok, so it had been more like walking down a catwalk with no audience... bad metaphor. 

I carried on with my travels making it up the stairway just as slowly. I was sweating all over. Luckily, I'd decided against wearing a coat today. If I had been wearing my massive, black duffel coat at the moment I would have probably passed out.

I let out a sigh when I finally made it to the door of my homeroom. I felt like I had just run a marathon climbing those stairs. I took each step one at a time. I was proud of myself that I'd made it to my destination. Sauli would probably help me around the rest of the school during the day even if I didn't ask him. He was that type of guy.

I pushed down on the handle hearing the door click as it opened. Just as I had expected, the room was empty. But honestly so was the majority of the school. This was one of the perks of coming into school early.

I stumbled over to my desk, plopping down into my regular chair letting my backpack fall from off my shoulders and landing on the rectangular table in front of me. I leaned my head back resting it against the desk behind mine, closing my eyes as I took in the silence around me. It felt great to just be with my own thoughts, with no voices around me or no worrying people. I stayed like that for a good while.

I parted my lips slightly so I was able to breathe in my more oxygen to get my heart beat back to normal. That's when I felt a foreign, hot muscle enter my mouth. I didn't even open my eyes in alarm because I knew it was him. It was obvious as he deepened the kiss further. Only Sauli kissed like that. Only Sauli was that delicate when his lips brushed mine. Only Sauli used that amount of pressure. I wasn't sure if it was just him or Finnish people in general. I had read somewhere that European boys in particular were extremely good kissers. When it came to Sauli, that fact was completely true. Sauli curled his hand around the back of my neck pulling my head up from the desk as he deepened our kiss even further. His tongue was tackling mine in an ongoing battle, of which I won. It didn't matter who started the kiss between us. Somehow I also seemed to take over or lead the kiss. Sauli always gave in. Maybe my tongue had magical powers that he simply couldn't refuse?

I heard Sauli plop down into the chair next to mine. I wrapped both hands around Sauli's neck guiding him closer towards me. I was panting hot breaths directly into his mouth. He was doing the same to me. The pressure in the kiss was the same as always, but there just seemed to be that extra something as I continued to explore Sauli's mouth. There was a hunger in Sauli. It was like this kiss was the only thing that was keeping him breathing. I could feel the need in him as he savoured the contact between us. 

I broke the kiss, our lips making a smack sound as they parted. Sauli panted a few shallow breaths as he kept his gaze upon me. "I really needed that."

I blushed. "Me too." I mumbled.

"I had a feeling you'd be in early today so I decided to join you." he said.

"Aww." I mused.

Sauli licked his lips at me. His saliva had added a glistening to his pout. He bit his bottom lip as he continued to beam at me. He leaned forward placing his palm on my thigh as he began to run his fingers daintily across that area. His hand was mere inches from my bulge.

"Do you know how delicious you look in that beanie?" he panted still out of breath from our kiss. His hot breath travelled straight down my ear and right into the pit of my stomach making it feel like it had been overtaken with butterflies.

I swallowed the lump in my throat trying to block out Sauli's words of affection. School didn't start for another thirty minutes, but I didn't need Miss Ebony walking into the classroom to get the biggest shock of her life seeing myself and Sauli in the middle of a heated moment. Especially since I knew my cock was throbbing; just because of the tone of voice the blonde had used to admire my beanie. That deep, lustful, Finnish accent was enough to send anyone over the edge. I had to keep myself together. I couldn't let Sauli unravel me. If I did, then I most certainly would come in my pants. 

I placed my hand over his. I gently began to rub circles into his delicate skin. "Not here baby." I soothed.

Sauli shook his head at me and sighed. "Oh Adam I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn you on like that." He cupped my cheeks, dazing longingly into my eyes. "I just... shit. I'm just having a tough time looking at you with that beanie on. You look so beautiful; I just want to kiss you all over."

I giggled clasping my hands together in my lap. I'd suddenly gone all shy. "You might get your chance to do that later." I winked. Sauli blushed. I was so relieved that Sauli liked my beanie... wait scratch that, he loved my beanie! I wondered what Sauli would look like with one. I'd let him try on mine but my hair looked a complete mess. I didn't want Sauli to see the bird nest of hair that was being covered by my beanie.

I gazed around the classroom quickly noticing it was still abandoned apart from me and Sauli. Where the hell was everyone? I guess they were all staying outside until the bell rang. After all, it was an unusually sunny day. But I felt happier being cooped up with Sauli in the classroom. Even though it felt like a hundred degrees in here. 

We unlocked my hands from each other. I wrapped them firmly but daintily around Sauli's small waist. I sighed resting my head against his shoulder. He did the same resting his head against my shoulder. I treasured these moments the most. No sex, no orgasms, no fucking just for the fun of it. This was just simple tender loving care embraced in each other’s arms, in the form of a hug. 

Sauli tightened his arms around my waist. "Ow." I winced. The shot of pain penetrated my side causing me to jerk forward. Sauli pulled away in shock.

"Oh god. Adam I can't do anything right. Now I've hurt you! Let me have a look." Sauli's hands were shaking as he pulled up my t-shirt half way to reveal my side. "Oh. my. god." Sauli spat choking on his words. "Adam! We need to get you a doctor now! What the hell? This is serious!" Sauli had gone into complete panic as soon as his eyes had met the horrific mark that was now on my side.

I tried to wrap my hands around the sides of his face, but every time I did so he dodged my hands. He flashed his eyes from mine to my stomach; he darted his eyes forward and back, forward and back. I was surprised Sauli wasn't making himself dizzy as his eyes flickered back and forth. 

After many attempts I finally managed to grasp the sides of Sauli's face in my hands. I could see his temple pulsing as he continued to shake. His eyes were watery but there were no tears falling onto his cheeks... yet.

"Sauli, shhhh. Baby its ok." I soothed. "Let me explain."

I frowned looking down at my side. I huffed letting my fingers trail over the sensitive area. The side of my sick kidney was now home to a purple bruise no bigger than the size of my fist. But hell, it was noticeable. It looked like I had been in a fight and that I had been hit hard at that spot. I let my lips curl into an awkward smile when I looked back up at Sauli as I rolled my t-shirt back down. 

I enveloped the sides of Sauli's face once again into my hands. "Baby, that bruise is just a side effect from the medication that I'm on. Everything's fine." I assured him.

"You sure?" he whimpered.

"Positive." I beamed leaning forward to give him a quick peck on his nose. Sauli smiled dipping his head to hide his reddening cheeks from me. I loved it every time he blushed, it was unbelievably adorable. I curled my finger under his chin raising his head so he was looking directly at me. "I'll have to have annual hospital appointments to keep an eye on me until my change."

Sauli grimaced when I mentioned the word 'change'. I was still pretty certain that he hadn't got his head around the whole thing yet. But he was still by my side. That alone said a lot. I could hear Sauli whimpering softly as he eyed me up and down. I could take a good guess and say that Sauli had probably tried to block out all thoughts of me as a vampire. It probably sent chills down his spine every time it crept into his mind. 

I enclosed my hands around his pulling Sauli up so he was standing. I flicked my eyes to him and then my lap, giving him a silent message to sit there. Sauli bit his bottom lip giggling. He planted himself on my lap wrapping his arms around me. He made sure his arms were a good distance away from the damaged part of my body. Sauli was still trembling. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, but it seemed to do nothing. "Hey." I soothed. "Everything will be ok Sauli, don't you worry about my change. I don't want you having another panic attack." 

"I d-don't want you having another seizure." Sauli cried. "I can't go through that again A-Adam." I began to cradle Sauli in my arms, gently rocking him from side to side. I began humming quietly as Sauli snuggled closer towards me. 

"I won't." I whispered running my fingers through his hair. Honestly, I was telling Sauli a lie. I couldn't be certain that I wouldn't have a relapse of my seizure. The doctors said it could happen again but only when stress was afflicted onto me on a large scale. Everyone would be feeling the stress at the beginning of lunchtime though. We had been told to go to Mr Johnson at the start of lunch to collect our final Art grade. This was more nerve wrecking for Sauli though. If his grade was an A then he would be able to get into the Art college of his dreams, but I don't think Sauli would be able to balance his hunting life with college. Maybe he would give it up? Maybe...

 I rested my head on top of Sauli's as I continued to cradle him. I was pleased that he had finally calmed down. I wiped the tears away with my thumb which had splashed onto his cheeks. The school day had only just begun but I could already feel my eyelids going heavy. 

 "When I was at the hospital Joe told me you stayed with me while I was asleep." I whispered.

Sauli looked up at me nodding. "Yeah I did. They told me they could wake you but I told them not to. I didn't want them to disturb you, you looked so peaceful. It made me happy just to watch you rest...  and you most certainly needed it." Sauli yawned. 

 I smiled kissing Sauli softly on his forehead, his skin was warm. I was blinking, briskly trying to keep my eyes open. But like I had stated earlier, I was incredibly exhausted. I was reconsidering my decision of coming into school today. But as I looked down at the beauty that was currently sleeping peacefully in my arms I knew I had made the right decision by coming in. 

 I puckered my lips leaving another kiss on Sauli's forehead before closing my eyes...

 

 

"Adam."

The voice was pounding in my ear. Someone had been calling my name repeatedly for the last minute or so. I wish they'd shut up. I just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask? They weren't just calling my name though they were repeatedly shaking my arm, and they were also giving it the occasional poke; but I refused to open my eyes. I could still feel Sauli encased tightly in my arms. He hadn't stirred once.

"Adam. Dude, wake up!"

The poking and shaking of my arm was now becoming increasingly annoying. I had no choice but to open my eyes. It was in that second that I actually felt like time had stopped. The whole class was now present in the class. Of course all eyes were on me and Sauli. There was a mixture of happy faces and freaked out faces, whereas some people were looking at me and Sauli in awe. It was nice to know there were some LGBT supporters in my homeroom class. They saw me and Sauli as just another couple, and that's how it should be. 

I turned my gaze to directly in front of me to see Tommy smiling at me. I could see just by the expression on his face how much he wanted to laugh but he was keeping it enclosed within him. 

"You two are so cute. Anyway, it's good to have you back Adam." he smiled patting me on my shoulder. Wow. I'd never seen Tommy be so nice to me before. Apart from that time last week in Music when he had admired my voice. Any other time he had brought nothing but hurt into my life. Maybe he was seeing me in a different light? But if he ever found out the truth about me. Oh Tommy, there's a lot you don't and I hope never will know about me...

"Thanks." I replied. Tommy smiled before he left making his way back over to his desk. The amount of people staring at me and Sauli had decreased, but only by a small amount. I gazed down at Sauli. He was still fast asleep. 

I was going to hate myself for this, but I had to wake him up. "Sauli." I whispered. I knew my voice was too quiet for him to hear but a part of me still hoped that it was enough to wake him up. "Sauli, wake up baby. People are looking at us." I murmured directly into his ear using my normal tone of voice. 

I sighed. Sauli must have been pretty whacked if he was this deep in a sleep. After everything that had happened at the weekend he deserved to sleep more than I did. The seizure might have happened to me, but Sauli was the one who had witnessed it all. Seeing your love doubled over and fitting continuously must have been horrendous for him. I couldn't even bare to think how I would have reacted if that had been Sauli in that state. I don't think I could have spoke to anyone for days. But Sauli was so much stronger than I was, that or he had a great way of hiding his emotions. 

There was only one thing I could think of that would wake Sauli. I bit my bottom lip knowing that I was going to enjoy this. It had been so long since the last time I had done this. I kept my one arm wrapped tight around Sauli as I supported his back, his head was still resting in the same position against my shoulder and his legs were still swung over mine. I used my freehand to slowly pull up his t-shirt. I let my fingers lightly trace over his tissue-soft skin before I began to tickle him lightly. I could already see his lips curling up into a smile. It didn’t take long for his face to screw up as he continued to giggle and twitch. I quickened the pace of my fingers letting them travel under his t-shirt as sounds of Sauli's giggles filled the air much louder. After about thirty seconds he was finally awake.

His eyes immediately locked with mine. He smiled a drowsy smile at me as he snuggled closer towards me. I helped Sauli sit up before he had a chance to fall asleep again. I felt Sauli stop in his tracks as he whipped his head around the classroom. I think he'd clicked on to the fact that everyone was staring.

"Shit." he whispered. Sauli immediately grabbed my hand wrapping it around his. I guess he wasn't a fan of attention, just like me. I leaned forward pressing my lips against his temple. He swallowed the lump in his throat as a bead of sweat slowly made its way down his forehead. 

"Everyone's been watching us sleep." I whispered.

"What?" Sauli asked shocked. "I didn't even hear the bell."

"We were both in a really deep sleep. We never heard it." I whispered.

Sauli blushed burying his head into my chest. He was just too cute to handle. I ruffled my hand through his hair a couple of times trying to sooth him yet again. 

"Morning everyone." Miss Ebony beamed as she entered the room. 

Sauli jumped out of my lap luckily landing straight into his seat. My eyes went wide. I was surprised Sauli had made that jump. He smiled once he was comfy in his seat. I reached for his hand clasping it in mine. I used the back of my thumb to lightly stroke the back of his hand. Luckily, everyone had stopped looking in mine and Sauli's direction as soon as Miss Ebony had entered the room. 

"It's good to see you Adam." Miss Ebony continued. 

"Thank you." I replied.

Miss Ebony quickly took the register calling our names one by one before marking us in. Once she was done we were free to go to our first lesson. I stood up at the same time as Sauli pushing my chair in behind me. I reached for my backpack but Sauli beat me to it. He swung both his own and my backpack over his one shoulder. I looked at him confused. 

"I'll carry your bag for you." he said with a wink. Sauli took hold of my hand as he tugged me out the room with him. "I know you're still not feeling too great, so that's why I've decided that I'm going to be your personal nurse until you're better."

I kiss Sauli tenderly on his forehead. I sighed wrapping my arm around his waist to support myself as we walked. I was still uneasy with walking. I'd spent all of Saturday and most of Sunday lying in a bed. My legs had been almost completely stiff when I tried to move them last night before I left the hospital. Sauli wrapped his arm around my waist still being as careful as he could to avoid contact with my bruise. I think he could sense the need that was coming from me as I held onto him. He knew that I needed just a little bit of support when I walked. 

Sauli kept his hold around me until we got to the classroom door for English. He slid his hand into mine leading us to our desk. I plopped down next to Sauli taking my backpack from him. I pulled out a pen. I began to unconsciously tap it against the desk in a random rhythm.

"Are you working on a new instrumental for a new song?" Sauli asked.

"I might be." I winked. 

"Morning everyone." Mrs Evans grinned eyeing everyone in the class. She had on her normal loose fitted cardigan with a black, long, pleated skirt. Her wire framed glasses were present as ever and she had grin on her face which was spread from ear to ear. Mrs Evans was the positive type of teacher who always had a smile on her face. "Today we're carrying on our focus with poems. I am incredibly impressed about the talent amongst each and every one of you. It really is stunning. That is why I want to carry on with the creative side of things for awhile. Today our focus is on acrostic poems. Does everyone here know what they are?"

I and Sauli raised our hands, so did most of the class. However, there were a few people who didn’t raise their hands.    

"Ok." Mrs Evans continued. "Basically an acrostic poem is where the first, last or other letters in a line spell out a particular word or phrase. I want you to spent today’s lessons on trying to complete an acrostic poem using the name; both forename and surname of the person sitting next to you."

I winked at Sauli biting my teeth directly into my bottom lip but not that deep so I could taste blood. I already had in mind a few words that I could write about Sauli. 

"Well, I can see a few of you looking at me with blank faces so I'll give you an example. Right Tommy." she exclaimed pointing directly at him. "Tremendous. Outgoing. Mischievous..." A few giggles were heard from around the room at the word mischievous. "Magnificent and the Y hmm..."

I glimpsed over to Tommy's direction. It looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. Was it me or was everyone tired today? Sauli and I definitely were. Accidentally we had fallen asleep in each other’s arms this morning. Anyway, it had been a long weekend for the both of us. My eyes were still on Tommy as I witnessed him stretching his mouth open in order to yawn.

"That's it!" Mrs Evans shouted directly at Tommy. The echoes from her shout which whizzed around the room seemed to nearly knock Tommy off of his chair. I think the noise had woken him up some more. "The Y can stand for yawner. No yawning in my classroom Mister Ratliff. Get yourself to bed on time!" Mrs Evans joked in a mocking way. Her sense of humour was pretty sweet. 

"There you have it everyone!" she continued. "I have successfully used words which begin with the first letters of Tommy's name. I'd try to make an acrostic for Tommy's surname but I'm sure each and every one of you would rather crack on with your own poems."

The whole class nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Get creative!" Mrs Evans beamed enthusiastically. She walked over to her desk taking a seat as she began to go through what I could only presume was paperwork.

I repositioned myself in my chair leaning closer to Sauli. I curled my arm around his waist easing him closer to me. I planted a kiss on the side of Sauli's neck on top of his faded hickeys. A silent moan escaped from his lips as he sunk his body against mine. Luckily, our desk was right at the back of the classroom. No one could see us, not even Mrs Evans. 

 "I know exactly what words to include about you in my poem." I whispered into his ear letting my warm breath seep its way directly down there. I moved away from Sauli removing my exercise book from my backpack. I turned to a fresh page, writing Sauli's first and last name neatly down the margin. I took a peek looking at Sauli's exercise book; he'd only just finished writing my name. When Sauli noticed my gaze he slammed his hand over his work.

"I want it to be a surprise." he cooed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ok." I slammed my hand over my own work, but I made sure my hand didn't cover the whole page as I still needed to be able to write. 

A bit the top of my pen a countless amount of times trying to think of words which described Sauli. I should be good at this sort of thing, considering I write my own songs. But honestly, this was a challenge for me because the task we had been given was pacific and structured, and I certainly couldn't give my all when the assignment instructed us to follow a guideline. 

I never used a guideline to write my own songs. I felt that I needed to be free to express my feelings and that I could write about anything if I wanted to, that was because I had set myself no boundaries. 

It was as if I was opening my heart to Sauli and writing my true feels about him and what I thought of him as a person, down on a piece of paper.

It took all of us pretty much the whole hour to complete our poems. I smiled towards the piece of paper on my desk. I was pretty pleased with my final outcome. 

"Ok everyone." Mrs Evans bellowed as she stood up from her desk. "We have just under ten minutes left of the lesson and I would like you to use this time to exchange your poems with one another. I'm not going to ask you to stand up in front of the class to say them as I know that most of you have probably wrote a few personal things." Mrs Evans winked at me. What the fuck? Her wink made me fix myself in my seat as I sat up properly from my slouched position. It was fair to say that the wink Mrs Evans had just administered at me was probably because she knew about my relationship with Sauli, as did most of the teachers in school. It wasn't a bad thing, because as far as I knew none of the teachers here are homophobic. It was mine and Sauli's own fault though. We would show our love for each other especially at lunch time. Nothing full on, but the occasional peck on the cheek or resting our head on each other's chest as we ate our lunch was common between me and Sauli. Hell, I’m just a man who's deeply in love. I can't control my feelings.

"Do you want me to start?" I asked. Sauli nodded in response, blushing. "Ok." I began, clearing my throat. I picked up the piece of paper from the desk encasing my fingers around the sides of it. "The words I thought of to create the poem for you are: Sweet. Amazing. Unique. Loving. Intelligent. Kind. Outgoing. Subtle. Kissable..." I winked at Sauli who immediately began to giggle. I giggled myself before continuing. "Irresistible, Neat. Extraordinary and Natural. Because you're a natural beauty."

"Aww." Sauli whispered encasing one of his hands with mine. I could see his eyes going watery however the tears seemed to make no attempts of running down his cheeks yet. "I didn't think you thought that highly of me." Sauli whispered. 

I placed my other hand on top of Sauli's caressing the back of his hand as I began to speak. "Baby of course I do! You're the most important thing in my life. I treasure you so much." It was annoying that I was still in class. The things I would do to Sauli if we were alone right now... stop Adam. But luckily I was close enough to him that I was able to discretely wrap my arm around his waist. I began moving my thumb up and down his side. "I love everything about you." I smiled directly into his eyes. His beautiful, blue orbs sparkling just as much as always.

"I'll read you mine." Sauli said enthusiastically. "I don't know how I can compete with yours though." he sighed snuggling closer towards me. 

"Sauli what you've wrote has come directly from your heart. You know I'll love it." I mumbled.

Sauli picked up his piece of paper from the desk. "Ok then my poem to you. The words I chose were: Admiring. Determined. Ambitious, Magical. Lustful..." Sauli gave me a wink which immediately made my cheeks feel like they were on fire. "Angelic. Miraculous. Beautiful. Energetic. Raunchy and tender. Especially when you have your arm around me; it's always so soft and tender."

I closed my eyes pressing my lips against Sauli's temple. "That was beautiful." I soothed. 

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

Me and Sauli packed our things away quickly and effectively. Mrs Evans told us to keep hold of our poems as we would be developing them in later sessions. 

Sauli refused to take my word as I told him that I was fine with walking. His arm was neatly yet strongly curled around my waist as we made our way to History. He would look up at me now and again, checking that I was ok. I'd always smile at Sauli just to make sure he knew I was. There were a few stares as we walked to the classroom. Many people had been busily fumbling in their lockers yet they felt the need to stop in their tracks and watch as myself and Sauli strutted our way down the corridor. Others on the other hand were looking at me and Sauli in awe; it was like they couldn't get enough of it. That or they wished that they had something like what we did. It made me realise just how lucky I was to have Sauli, and I will never let him go. 

I unhinged my arm off from around Sauli's waist as we made it closer to the classroom door. "I'm ok sweetheart, but thank you for helping me." I licked my lips before leaving a subtle kiss on Sauli's cheek.

Sauli blushed trying to hide his reddening face from me. "It was my pleasure."

We entered the classroom plopping down in our usual seats. The rest of the class followed in barely a few minutes after us. Mr Peters was wearing his iconic brown suit. The same one he had worn during our first ever lesson of the semester last week. I would take a good guess in saying that the brown suit that he was wearing was probably his favourite. After all, he wore it to nearly every lesson. It was as if he lived in that suit. 

"Morning everyone." Mr Peters yelled trying to get everyone’s attention. He succeeded as the noise echoing around the classroom instantly fell silent. "I hope you all had a good weekend. Now, I've been astonishingly pleased with the amount of effort every single one of you has put into my lessons. I feel like when it comes to the final exam you will all pass with flying colours. I can also make a confident prediction in saying I believe that most of you will exceed your target grade. That is why I've decided to do another quiz with you all. Just so I'm aware and you're also aware if there are any topics that you are struggling with."

Even the occasional whispers which could be heard as Mr Peters spoke suddenly flat lined once he had mentioned the word "quiz". Considering we were doing pretty well in class as a whole there was no doubt that Mr Peters had probably made this quiz challenging. He already had the wad of papers in his arms. He was already beginning to stroll up and down each row of desks leaving a quiz paper in front of everyone. "Don't worry. All the questions are on things that you've learned in class. There will be questions on Hippocrates and the Four Humours in particular as the topic we are studying this semester is the Ancient Greek period. I've also thrown a few brain teasers in there just so I can get your minds thinking outside of the box."

Once Mr Peters had handed out a quiz to everyone he escorted himself back to his desk. "You have the whole lesson to complete this quiz to the best of your ability. I'm glad that you've all spread yourselves out. You may begin." 

I turned over the piece of paper as I eyed the questions one by one. They were without question much harder than the last quiz we had taken. But that didn't stop me from applying all the knowledge I knew which could back up the answer I had for each question. I glanced at Sauli more than enough hoping to catch his eye contact a few times, of which I did. I was observant as I did it though, because I didn't want Mr Peters to think that I was cheating; I would never do such a thing. Anytime Mr Peters was to rise is head from his desk I would shoot my vision straight down at my quiz paper.

This lesson seemed to drag on for all eternity...

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

"Ok everyone sorry if that was boring for you, but I just want to keep a constant track of your progress. You're free to go." Mr Peters instructed. 

I think I could speak for everyone when I said that quiz had been tough. It certainly had challenged my ability of how much knowledge I knew. As I reflected over the quiz in my head, I kept questioning a lot of the answers that I had written. Anyway, it wasn't like it was my final exam. The quiz was merely a test to see how I was doing.

I took Sauli's hand in mine as we made our way to Mr Peter’s desk, both of us letting our quiz papers fall onto his desk as slow as feathers. Mr Peters gave us a pleasant smile as we left. 

"You guys coming to lunch?" Tommy asked.

"Um... actually we have to go and see Mr Johnson. It's results day." I whispered tightening my grip around Sauli's hand. Sauli barely managed to show me a smile when I looked at him. I could tell this day had been on his mind for quite some time. 

"Shit!" Tommy shouted stomping his foot hard on the floor. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that."

"It's ok." I assured. "Me and Sauli should better get up there so we can collect our results." Tommy nodded at me. He ran his fingers through his hair moving his drooping blonde fringe from out of his eyes. 

"I'll meet you guys in the canteen. You both are going to get great results! I mean it Sauli, you'll get the best out of the class."Tommy said enthusiastically placing his hand on Sauli's shoulder. Sauli sighed and shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Nirvana is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I soothed resting my head on top of his. Sauli blushed burying his head into my shoulder. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Sauli muffled into my chest.

"I'll see you love birds in the canteen." Tommy laughed as he walked away. 

I giggled wrapping my arm around Sauli’s waist as we walked to Art. I wasn't overly protective of Sauli but I always made sure he was safe. I couldn't help but keep a protective hold of him. Every time I looked at Sauli all I saw was a small, cute bundle of joy who needed a guardian angel to protect him. It just so happened that the guardian angel was me. I kept my hold around Sauli until we got to Art. I let my fingers glide up and down his outfacing arm soothing him. I knew he was nervous as hell. This grade was everything to him. The grade might as well read "future”. Me on the other hand, it was just another grade. Of course I wanted to do well, but Music was the career path I wanted to walk down. That was if I lived after January...

I hadn't told Sauli everything that the doctors had told me. But I knew they were going to say it before they'd even said it. The doctors had predicted that I was going to be a maxi. It wasn't confirmed. But things seemed to be looking like they would go that way.

When I say there's a chance of me dying, I mean the real me. This version of me: the nice one, helpful, loving version of me would die. My Animal would then take over my body and my mind. That version of me would be: evil, deadly, sinister, a monster and possibly a killer too. That could be my destiny. To some vampires having an Animal was great, it was exactly what they wanted. But there were a vast majority of us who didn't want that fate. 

Even if that was to be my destiny I could fight it. If I was strong enough then I could fight that Animal. When the day comes I will fight it, well I'll try to... Not just for me, but also my loved ones around me. I couldn't bare to think what that monster would do to Sauli if he took over. Sauli would be just another human in his eyes. Another piece of food ready to be devoured and sucked dry. That was the real nightmare of all of this... 

It would be my foreshadow dream which would give me the insight view of what could be in store for me... and I was shitting myself for when that would happen. It could happen in my sleep or I could simply be watching TV and I would pass out and enter that dream. I don't know why it was called a foreshadow dream. From what I've heard; it’s the scariest nightmare you'll ever have the misfortune to encounter...

"Adam." 

I snapped out of my daydream to see Sauli looking up at me confused. I hadn't even realise we had made it to the class room door of the Art room. I looked behind us to a see a queue of the rest of our class was beginning to form.

"Baby, are you ok?" Sauli asked. I nodded at him in response. "It's just you've been staring blankly at that wall for nearly ten minutes. I've been calling your name but you didn't snap out of it. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry I just blanked out for a second. I'm just nervous about our grades." I whispered.

"Oh ok." Sauli smiled at me. Hopefully he believed my fake story.

"Adam and Sauli. Would you like to come in?" I heard Mr Johnson shout from within the classroom.

I squeezed Sauli's hand in mine showing him a signal that everything was going to be fine. Sauli took my breath away every time he showed me a new painting or drawing he had been working on. The detail in his works was nothing but superb. 

Mr Johnson handed me and Sauli a white envelope each which contained our final grade. I ripped it open as fast as I could. I was eager to know what I had. I unfolded the small piece of paper smoothing it out as I peered at the piece of paper. I had to squint to read the small letter which was next to my name on the sheet. 

"I got a B." I beamed at Sauli. I was over the moon. In my wildest dreams I didn't even think I would pass the course. But here I was with an exceptionally pleasing grade. I hadn't even given myself time to analyse Sauli's reaction. Why was he crying? "W-what did you get?" I asked almost in panic. Oh please tell me he got what he truly deserved!

"I g-got... an A." he blubbered. I sighed in relief, pulling him closer towards me and wrapping my arms tight around him. I let my one hand travel through Sauli's hair whereas the other was holding onto my final grade and the opened envelope of which it had been in. 

I looked up at Mr Johnson to mouth a "thank you" at him. He smiled in return, obviously pleased at mine and Sauli's reactions. Sauli was streaming with emotion, it was incredibly cute. I managed to remove Sauli from the room in a matter of minutes. I walked him around to the corner of the corridor so we were out of sight from everyone. I softly pushed him up against the wall cupping his cheek with one hand. 

I leaned forward meshing Sauli's lips with mine. Our lips fitted together like a lock and key, in other words they fitted together perfectly. I angled my head to the side so it was easier to reach Sauli's jaw line and neck. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth letting it glide over the surface of his skin in a zigzag pattern. Sauli giggled as I continued to lick up and down his neck.  I lifted my head watching Sauli for a few seconds. His reactions to anything I would do to him were irresistible. I moved my head higher licking behind his ear which made him giggle even more. That was expected because of how ticklish he was. I trailed back down to his neck leaving little nip marks along the skin. I didn't bite him deep enough though to form a hickey, I still felt unsure whether to give him hickeys or not.

After a few more minutes of being lost in this peaceful paradise with my boyfriend I pulled away. I rested my forehead against his looking deep into his eyes: so big, so bold and so beautiful. Every time I took these few moments to admire Sauli he would always look me straight in the eye biting his bottom lip, he was on edge wondering what I would do next.  

I can't even put into words how proud I am of you." I whispered trailing my fingers up and down his cheek.

"You didn't need any words to explain how proud you are of me. The kiss explained it perfectly." Sauli winked. "I'm so proud of you too."

I blushed. "When do you think we'll be able to take our paintings home?" I asked.

Sauli shrugged. "In past years Mr Johnson likes to keep them for a few weeks to display in his room. After that, we have them to keep."

I pressed one final kiss against Sauli's lips, closing my eyes as I lingered my lips there. Sauli didn't move an inch. There were no tongues, no moans and no movement. It was merely my lips pressed softly against his. We were in our own world of our own, it was just us two. We didn't even pull away from one another to breathe. The kiss was too magical and calming to waste a second of us not having our lips connected together.

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

The kiss was broken once the bell had rung. Sauli gasped once the contact between us was no more. He started panting trying to get his breath back, but there was a clear smile forming across his face. I could hear Sauli's heart slamming against his chest. Sadly, my vampire senses had become much stronger over the past week. Another thing I hadn't told Sauli about yet, was that I could hear his heartbeat most of the time. It pounded in my ears like it was calling my name. But so far I'd been able to block it out.

"W-what was that for?" Sauli asked me intrigued. He was still panting heavily. I think I had literally taken his breath away. 

"Because I love you." I whispered putting one of his hands with mine and then resting it against my chest. "And because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really?" Sauli squeaked.

I nodded. "Everything I've ever wanted is standing right in front of me."

Sauli pulled my beanie down slightly so it was snug against my ears. He then rested his head against my chest inhaling my scent. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby, and I always will." I replied wrapping my one arm around him. I still couldn't believe all this time I had been holding my results in my other hand. Once we had pulled away I stuffed the small piece of paper into my backpack. 

Sauli sighed. "I guess we should get to lesson." he whispered.

"But you're not in my music class." I whined.

Sauli puckered his lips instantly connecting them to the side of my cheek.

"I'll see you at afternoon registration." he soothed.

I gave Sauli one final peck on his cheek before we made our separate ways to our next lesson. 

 

Once I arrived at Music I was surprised that I wasn't actually late. There were many people in the classroom when I got there but a few were still missing. I took my usual seat sitting next to Tommy. My body shuddered for a second every time I got close to him. Because I knew the truth about him now and I knew exactly what he was capable of I was incredibly scared of him; way more then I had been in the past. But Tommy's attitude towards me had been much better. There was still a slight sting in the atmosphere, but who knows maybe the peace between us now could lead to a friendship? I would still have to keep my wits about me. Tommy was a nice guy. Yes I couldn't believe I was actually saying that. But it just so happened that he was an expert in hunting, and he had an amazing eye when it came to shooting a vamp. Still, if I kept my mouth shut about the whole vampire thing then maybe I'd be ok. But after January... that would be much harder to hide.

"So where were you and Sauli at lunch?" Tommy asked as I took my seat. "It couldn't have taken that long to get your results."

I blushed at Tommy. I couldn't exactly tell him that I'd been making out with Sauli in the corridor for the remainder of lunch. I wasn't too fussed that I'd missed a meal, considering I'd had a big breakfast today. If Sauli was hungry I'm sure he'd sneak a few mouthfuls of food whilst his next lesson was underway. 

"Oh I see." Tommy sniggered. "I don't want to know then."

I huffed. "We didn't do... that. If that's what you're thinking." 

Tommy looked at me with wide eyes. "Well I hope you haven't! That's just gross if you have man. In the school building anyway."

"Trust me, we didn't. We just... kissed. That's all."

“Good. Anyway how did you guys do?”

“I got a B.” I stated. “I won’t tell you Sauli’s grade as he probably would prefer to tell you himself but its great news for him!” I beamed. A smile was stretching on my face from ear to ear.

"Congratulations! I’m so happy for the both of you. Considering you both worked so hard on those paintings... and I wrecked that to begin with.”

Deep down I think it still bothered Tommy about the time he had wrecked Sauli’s original painting to try and break the blondes’ relationship with me. “Tommy don’t worry about that. It’s all in the past.” I assured him.

Tommy smiled. “You're good for him, you know that?" Tommy leaned forward clasping both of his hands together in his lap. 

I shrugged. "I try my best." 

"Seriously Adam. I've never seen Sauli this happy before, ever. That's why I want to make it up to you. I've been a bastard to you I know that, and I feel like saying sorry isn't good enough. So I hope you take me up on this offer."

"Tommy you've confused me." I said leaning back against my chair. "What offer?"

"Every year there's always a Christmas concert at school. Usually a few days before we break up for the Christmas holidays. And every year my band gets a segment during the concert. We usually do one Christmas song and then two others of our choice. I usually sing whilst playing lead on guitar, but this year I would be honoured if you would sing lead for my band."

"Me?" I nearly choked on my own breath. I had no idea that was the point Tommy was trying to address. 

 "Of course you!" Tommy exclaimed. "Adam, dude your vocals are just beyond amazing! I have an average singing voice but you, you have an expert’s vocal. I spoke to Mr Kennedy a moment ago and he's all for you joining the band."

I paused, thinking hard about this. There would be no harm in joining the band... would there? Tommy was offering me a great opportunity. I'd heard about the Christmas concert around school. I couldn't help but ear drop in and out of conversations between different groups of people. Since finding out the truth about Tommy and Sauli I'd felt the need to see if there were anymore hunters in this school. So far I hadn't discovered anyone else.

The concert was always a sell out show and I'd heard hundreds of people came to the show. Performing in front of hundreds of people singing my heart out was the break I'd been waiting for. Why would I turn down this offer? Well, maybe because Tommy was a hunter and performing with his band would mean spending more time with him, which meant the chances of Tommy finding out about me were increased. But if I kept my guard about then there shouldn't be a problem. After all, I had no powers to hide... yet.

"I'd love to." I blurted out. I couldn't help it; my heart was telling me that I should go for it. And when my heart told me to do something, I would do it. I was the kind of guy who always followed their heart instead of their head. 

"Really? No joke." Tommy asked, he was sitting on the edge of his seat. A smile was beaming off his face at me.

"Yeah." I replied. 

Tommy held out his hand to me. I quickly shook it. "Now we've shook hands you can't break the deal."

I sniggered. "I'd really love too. I've been waiting for an opportunity to perform in front of a large audience."

"Well, this is your chance."

I nodded.

"Ok, is everyone here now?" Mr Kennedy asked us. "I heard there would be a few late comers as there's a meeting going on with some students about something. At least we can start properly now, even though half of the lesson has gone. Ok, I want everyone in their positions."

Tommy and I stood up from our sitting positions. We walked over to the cluster which was being made as we took our normal standing positions near the back; this was due to our height. 

 "Today we're going to carry on with rehearsing One by U2. Because of the time delay today with starting the lesson I just want us to focus on the first verse and the first chorus."

Everyone took in a deep breath as Mr Kennedy chanted "5,6,7,8". 

_"Is it getting better? Or do you feel the same? Will it make it easier on you now? You got someone to blame."_

Mr Kennedy began shaking his hand in a waving motion in front of us. Everyone began to fade out of singing until it was completely silent. "Stop there." he instructed. "I didn't feel the emotion in any of your voices. Quickly go over those lyrics once again in your mind and then sing it to me again."

I pondered for a few moments interpreting the lyrics and what they meant to me. To me the song reflected on a complicated and difficult relationship. 

"Has everyone grasped some type of emotion?" Mr Kennedy asked enthusiastically. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok everyone from the top."

_"Is it getting better? Or do you feel the same? Will it make it easier on you now? You got someone to blame."_

Mr Kennedy curled the index finger on his right hand against his thumb, making it into a perfect "ok" symbol. He used his other hand to conduct us in order to carry on with the lyrics. 

_"You say one love, one life. When it's one need in the night. It's one love, we get to share it. It leaved you baby if you don't care for it."_

"That's great everyone. I can definitely hear the emotion in your voices now." Mr Kennedy smiled.

For the remainder of the lesson, under Mr Kennedy's conducting, we were able to perfect the first verse and the chorus of the song. 

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

"Ok guys great job today. Sorry the lesson was cut short but that was a one off for today because of the meetings that were taking place. I'm guessing some tutors were having one to one sessions or something. Anyway, next lesson we'll be able to complete One. Then you will be split into groups or pairs so we can get to work on the compositions that will be included in the Christmas concert. You're all free to go."

Once Mr Kennedy had said all he had to say I walked back over to my backpack which I had left resting against the side of my chair. I wrapped my fingers around one of the handles, swinging it over my shoulder. The majority of the class had already made their way out of the classroom and back to registration. 

"Oh Adam."

I turned around to see that Mr Kennedy had just called my name. "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Tommy just told me the great news about you joining the band. I have a feeling the concert will be extra special because of your vocals." 

I smiled. "I'm really thankful for the opportunity."

"The reason I stopped you before you go is just to tell you about next lesson. You, Tommy and Isaac will go next door into the band practise room. I'll be coming in and out of the room to see how you guys are doing."

"Ok." I replied. I really hoped the conversation with Mr Kennedy won't go on for too long. I'd promised Sauli that I would quickly see him at the end of the day... but I didn't see that happening now. The noises of people leaving the school building were fading by the second. 

"When you get home I'd like you to think about any possibly songs you would like to sing in the show. You can then discuss ideas with the guys next lesson."

"Ok, I can do that."

Mr Kennedy smiled. "I'll let you go now. Good job today."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the room.

Once I got back to my homeroom it was just like I had expected it to be... empty. Miss Ebony had been surprisingly quick with the afternoon’s registration today. I sighed leaning my back up against the door frame. I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket. I nearly dropped it as the phone screen suddenly lit up. I unlocked my phone opening the text message that I had just received. I smiled when I realised it was from Sauli. It read:

_"Hey baby, sorry I missed you at the end of registration. Tommy said that Mr Kennedy wanted a quick word about the concert. I'm so happy that you've joined the band! Meet me at my house at 4:30. Oh and bring your swim wear. Whether it be speedos or shorts ;) Love Sauli xxx"_

Swim wear? I began biting a few of my finger nails currently in awe at Sauli's cute message. Yet I had no idea what he meant by brining swim wear. I couldn't even remember the last time I had gone swimming. I wasn't sure if I could still swim. Is that what Sauli had planned? I wasn't sure. But I guess it was fair to say that I was in for an entertaining evening...

 

 

"No! Adam Mitchel Lambert you come back here right now!" I turned around to see my mom shouting as she tapped her foot eagerly against the floor. She was also pointing to the area of floor in front of her. I sighed walking away from the front door of the house and over to her. 

"Mom I just want to go to the library for an hour to do some studying. Also, I need this book for English and it's only available in the library." I whined. 

I'd only been home from school around forty-five minutes and I was trying everything to try and persuade mom to let me leave the house. She still believed that it was too earlier for me to go anywhere by myself, even though I had insisted to her that I was fine. 

I'd told her that I was desperate to go to the local library to collect some books for studying. However she had demanded to go with me. Of course I couldn't let that happen. I don't think Sauli would be too pleased to find myself and my mother on his door step. I knew she was terrified about my well being and how I would cope on my own, considering I'd only been out of hospital for not even twenty four hours yet. But I needed her to cooperate with me and let me go.

"Mom please." I begged.

"Sweetheart you're sick. What if something happened to you? What if you passed out? Or worse, what if you had another seizure? That would be on my shoulders." she whispered rubbing her fingers up and down my arms in unison.

"I'd ask dad to drop me there, but as soon as he dropped me back here he had to rush off straight to headquarters." I soothed. I had no idea why dad had to rush off there in such a hurry. I hadn't even been informed about his reason for going. It could be something to do with me, or a different thing all together. "Why'd he go mom?"

Mom sighed. "You might as well know." she whispered. "Your dad has gone to book you a private room for your change. Hopefully most of it will happen during your time at the hospital. The doctors there in that particular area of work are phenomenal. But private rooms are rare and because of the type of change we think you'll have to go through, it's better if you have a private room. So that's why your dad has gone down there. If he goes to book it early then we have a guarantee that you'll get a room ready for January instead of being put on the ward."

 I shiver went down my spine. I'd been blocking out any thoughts about my change. It scared me shitless to think about how much pain I'm going to be in. But the sooner I accepted that it was going to happen, the better it will be...

"Oh I see." I whispered. "I can't wait until that's all over." But I knew the change wouldn't just last for those twenty four hours on my birthday. It would carry on for months afterwards. It would take a further few months after until a vamp would have to face their Animal. Unless mine decided to try and take over my soul earlier than expected...

"Me too sweetie." she soothed wrapping her arms around me. "Me and your father feel the same about this."

I nodded. "Can I go? I won't be any longer than a few hours. I just need something to do to keep my mind off my change; it's eating me up inside mom." 

Mom huffed wrapping her arms around me much tighter. "A few hours?"

"Yes." I whispered. "I promise I'll be home before dinner."

Mom pulled away from our embrace nodding. "Ok sweetheart I understand. You need this so I'll let you go."

"Thank you." I squealed holding onto both of my mom's hands in mine. “If I need you then I’ll call you.”

I gave her a quick peck on her cheek before heading back to the front door. I hoisted my backpack from off the floor swinging it over my shoulder. I'd managed to quickly pack my swimming shorts earlier as soon as I'd gotten home. Luckily, I didn't have parents who liked to snoop around in my bags. If my mom or dad had found them in there then I couldn't for the life of me think of an excuse to explain why they were there. I couldn't exactly say I needed them for school could I? At least events hadn't gone down that road. I gave my mom one final wave goodbye before I headed out to Sauli's.

 

The whole journey there I couldn't think of a reason as to why Sauli had asked me to bring swim wear. Although, it was nice to have that type of uncertainty floating in the air. Sauli obviously had something planned but I had no idea what, but that just added to the excitement. I hadn't taken my beanie off all day. It still felt snug on the top of my head and also around my ears. The beanie had moved slightly so I quickly looked at my reflection in the nearest car window to reposition it. The weather had been superior all day so there was still no need for me to wear a coat. 

Once I got to Sauli's house I noticed his parent’s car was missing. I guess they must be out. I couldn't help but feel awkward. I was stepping into "a hunters grounds" as it were. His parents had been so kind and accepted me as Sauli's boyfriend straight away. They didn't seem like the type of people to be hunters... but looks can be deceiving. After all, it was Tommy and his parents who had brought them back into the life.

I rang the doorbell waiting for Sauli to answer. The best way to keep my mind off anything vampire related was to spend time with him. The front door swung open after a few minutes. I didn't even get a chance to speak before Sauli grabbed my hand pulling me all the way through his living room and into the kitchen. He yanked my backpack off my shoulder placing it on the kitchen table. 

"Where's your phone?" he asked panicking.

I pulled my iPhone out of my jean pocket holding it up to his face in confusion. He encased his hand around my phone and then he dropped it into the front pocket of my backpack.

"Sauli, why have you put my phone in there? What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed. 

"Well... you don't want to get your phone wet and damage it do you?" Sauli asked with a wink.

"Wet? Is this to do with the whole bring your swimming shorts thing?"

Sauli wrapped his hands around my wait nodding against my chest. "You don't need them now." he slurred in a seductive tone. I felt an erotic jerk in my pants. "Ooh, someone's excited."

"Damn Sauli! You and your fucking spicy, sexual accent driving me crazy once again." I panted.

Sauli giggled. I felt his one hand slide off my waist. That same arm of Sauli's began to trail down my stomach until his hand was on top of my fabric covered bulge. He gave it a quick squeeze which instantly made me jerk right against his body. 

"I wasn't sure if you'd be allowed to come, the text message I sent you was a last minute thing." he smiled looking me directly in the eye.

"Well I'm here. I told my mom I was going to the library for a few hours... Sauli why am I here?"

"Because I have a surprise for you." he whispered tip toeing his fingers up and down my chest. He then wrapped one of his hands over both of my eyes so I couldn't see a thing. "Walk forward." he instructed. I did as Sauli told me by walking one step at a time. A shiver went down my spine. I loved the thrill that came from being in the dark about specific things.

I heard what sounded like a door sliding open. Sauli then placed his other hand along the waistline of my back as he nudged me forward, his silent way of telling me to keep walking. Sauli pulled me to a halt after around twelve to thirteen steps. "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded biting my bottom lip. Sauli slipped his hand away from my eyes. I fluttered my eyelids open as I felt Sauli wrap both of his arms around my waist from behind. I felt him snuggling his face into my back leaving small kisses all along my t-shirt. 

"Sauli. It's... it's beautiful." I gasped completely astonished. In front of my eyes was a beautiful outdoor swimming pool. The water was a clear, aqua blue. There was a set of white stairs to the right of the pool. The pool was a rectangular shape which was situated in the centre of his yard. There was a wooden platform which carried on around the entire area of the pool. I could already see that Sauli had left two folded up towels on the one side of that platform. 

I then took a few more minutes to take in the other beauty's which lived in Sauli's backyard. There was a gorgeous flower bed to the right of the yard. A set of deck chair and a table which was much closer to the house. Plus, a beautiful lit up pathway which led directly to the pool. It was like a magical fairyland had inhabited itself in Sauli's backyard. 

"I was waiting for the right time to show you all of this." he mumbled. "I feel like now is the right time."

I pulled Sauli around from my back so he was now standing right in front of me. "Thank you for showing me this. It's stunning." I mused looking back across to the pool. "Is that why you wanted me to bring my shorts?" I winked eyeing at the pool.

"Yes!" he shouted. "But you don't need them now." Sauli encased his hand within mine. He yanked my hand pulling us both towards the direction of the pool. I found myself running with Sauli down the small pathway which led to the pool. 

Sauli instantly pulled out of my hand. He wrapped his hands around the end of his t-shirt briskly pulling it off over his head. A second later he already had his shoes and socks off, and before I knew it he had removed his jeans as well. Sauli was now standing in front of me with just his briefs.

"W-woah!" I gasped in panic. "You want us to go in the pool naked!?" I screeched. Sauli was joking, right? He had to be.

"Yes!” he beamed.

Ok so maybe he wasn't joking. "B-but what about your parents?" I asked whipping my gaze in every direction thinking that they would come out of nowhere any minute. "What if they saw us? How would they react? How embarrassing would that be?..."

Sauli wrapped both of his arms around me which instantly stopped me from shouting out questions. "Adam, shhh. I told my parents you were coming around so they've gone to the movies together because I wanted some alone time with you." he muttered intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Aww." I whispered securing my hold around Sauli. "And they don't suspect anything about me?"

"Baby, there's nothing about you at the moment to make them feel suspicious. Don't worry, they're still in the dark about it, and I'm going to keep it that way. Tommy and his mom don't suspect a thing either." 

"I suppose." I huffed. 

"Hey." Sauli said sternly looking up at me. "Everything is going to be ok. Originally I'd asked you round so we could talk in detail about the whole vampire thing." I winched when Sauli said the word "vampire". I couldn't help it, the word gave me nightmare just by hearing it said. "But I think it's unfair to put that pressure on you so soon after your seizure. I just want us to chill and relax in the pool if that's good with you." I leaned down pressing a cushiony kiss against Sauli's forehead. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Sauli immediately fell onto his hands and knees as he began to undo my laces as swiftly as he could. I pulled my t-shirt over my head hastily letting it fall onto the pile that Sauli had made with his own clothes. Sauli already had his hands gripped around the waistline of my jeans. He began to pull them down until they were down to my ankles. I kicked them off pushing them onto the pile of clothes. 

Sauli was still on his knees when he impressed his palm flat against the bruise on my side. He sighed letting his fingers trail all over the discoloration. I didn't stop him. He had a right to examine it properly and to absorb how much my kidney had been affected. 

"I wish I could make it all go away. The pain, and everything else." he whispered leaving small butterfly kisses around the dark mark. 

I removed Sauli's hand from off the injury. I then pulled him up into an upright standing position. I began rubbing circles into the back of his hands. "You always take my pain away." I hushed. "You always have done."

"You take my pain away too. I've never been so happy." Sauli beamed a few tears trickling their way down his cheeks. They made two small puddles below both of his eyes. 

"Me either." I soothed. I began humming the instrumental to Whataya Want From Me softly in his ear. Sauli purred resting his back against my front. I reached round wiping the puddles away from underneath his eyes. "Stop the waterworks baby. We're supposed to be having fun. Now let's get in that pool!"

Sauli nodded pulling away from our embrace tugging his briefs down until they were at his ankles. He stepped out of them and threw them onto the on growing pile of clothes. Sauli barely gave me a chance to look at his length. He dived straight into the pool in a beautiful half moon shape. He landed right in the centre of the pool. Damn, he's so flexible. I took a few steps back avoiding the small splash. Sauli came up to the surface panting a few times to reach the air much quicker. Droplets of water were falling from his forehead; they were pairing with each other as they trailed down his face. His hair was already soaking wet. He ran his fingers through the strands a few times removing the small, random, blonde locks from out of his eyes. "You coming in?"

I nodded signalling  to Sauli. I curled my hands around the waistline of my briefs slipping them down as briskly as I could. I kicked them off nudging them next to the stack of clothes. I sat down at the edge of the pool paddling my feet in the sparkling water. 

"Are you trying to tease me?" Sauli sniggered.

"Just a bit." I winked. I eased my hands to either side of the pool as I slowly slid my feet into the water until they hit the tiled floor underneath. The water came up to my shoulder blades. Sauli swam over to me as fast as he could. It was as if he was a shark and I was the prey he was trying to get hold of. 

As soon as he got close enough he smacked his lips right against my neck as he began to kiss that area of skin so tenderly I couldn't help but let my eyes roll into the back of my head. I could feel Sauli's hair brushing against my chin as he continued to twist and turn his head in a matter of directions as he continued to kiss me. I felt his legs hoist themselves up and then wrap themselves around my waist. My heart was beating out of rhythm and I could see fireworks in front of me as his lips lingered along my neck and jaw line. His hands were wrapped daintily around my neck. I hooked my arms around Sauli's legs supporting him. Sauli was stabbing into my injury now and again, but there was no pain. The pain seemed to be overtaken by the ecstasy and love that Sauli was giving to me. 

Sauli pulled away momentarily. His smoky, blue eyes were joined in a staring competition with mine. His hair was already beginning to dry. I removed one hand from around Sauli. I moved my wet hand into Sauli's hair ruffling through his soft locks. I loved the way his hair resembled whipped cream. Every single thing about Sauli was incredibly attractive. 

Sauli unhinged his legs from around my waist. I watched as his legs floated back into the water. I kept my hold around the back of his neck pulling his head closer to mine. Our lips connected spontaneously. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth licking Sauli's lips as I begged for entry. Sauli moaned opening his mouth casually. I plunged my tongue inside his mouth before Sauli had a chance to stop that from happening. I wrestled with his tongue for eternity. Sauli let me lead as the dominant one in our kiss. I let my hands slip down from around his neck and glide down his chest. I broke the kiss to see Sauli flutter his eyelids open. I pressed a firm kiss directly in the middle of his forehead. 

Sauli smiled at me nuzzling his head into my chest. The water was chilled but Sauli's body heat was coming off him like sun rays. It was penetrating my skin, keeping me warm. "Can I give you your reward now?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked running my fingers up and down his arms. 

"Something a bit dirty." he said. "Something I've never tried before but I want to."

"Hmm, you have me intrigued." I mumbled biting my bottom lip.

"Adam. There's something I never told you about myself... I can hold my breath underwater for much longer than the average human." he panted in a seductive tone.  Sauli then began to swim around me. It was as if he was cornering his prey to exactly where he wanted it. "Stay still." he whispered.

I looked at Sauli confused. I had no idea where he was going with any of this. He can hold his breath underwater, that's pretty impressive. But why say it in that seductive way? I had no idea. Sauli inhaled a long, deep breath before bobbing his head underneath the water. I looked down wondering what the hell he was doing. The water was moving around us so it was hard to place exactly what he was doing. 

I jerked forward my eyes bulging once I realised what Sauli was doing. He wrapped both his hands around my member keeping it in place. I gasped from his touch. Here? Sauli was going to do THAT here? Sauli started to take me in slowly wrapping his mouth around my tip. My head shot back, but not that far which would have caused my beanie to get wet. 

"Mmm, fuck." I moaned. Sauli took me in even further licking all the way around my length. I was already hard and Sauli wasn’t making this any easy. My cheeks must be red raw as I quickly placed a hand on either cheek noticing my temperature slightly rising. I was a hot flush all over as Sauli continued with his handy work. I felt Sauli pull out just so he could lick the pre-cum off my tip. He then took me in all the way as he began to bob up and down on my member. My cock was throbbing as his tongue continued to pleasure me. My mouth had been held in an 'o' shape since Sauli had started. I couldn't seem to close my mouth. Sauli began to move one of his hands up and down my hard on, stroking me gently. I could feel myself coming closer to the edge.  "Oh god." I panted.

Sauli could sense that I was coming close because he had begun to lick around my member much faster. He was lingering at the tip mostly as he knew that was the spot that would usually take me over the edge. 

"S-Sauli I can't hold this any longer." I whined. "Aaaaaahhhhhh." I moaned in relief. I had ejaculated straight into Sauli's mouth. I looked back down into the water noticing that he hadn't missed a drop of it. Instantly Sauli resurfaced from underneath the water. He beamed a massive smile at me as he gulped down the mouthful of my come. 

"How was that?" Sauli sniggered.

I was still panting. I was completely out of breath. I couldn't believe that Sauli had just given me an underwater blowjob. It felt incredible. "That was amazing! Thank you baby." I wrapped my hands around Sauli's waist scooting him closer towards me. I rested my forehead against his. 

"I'm glad you liked it." he whispered.

I plunged my tongue straight into his mouth before he had a chance to say anything else. I moaned directly into Sauli's mouth as I tasted myself on his tongue. I deepened the kiss exploring every inch of Sauli's mouth. I wrapped one hand around his neck whereas the other was draped around his waist as I kept him as close to me as I possibly could. 

I removed my tongue from Sauli's mouth letting it re-trail down his neck and jaw line. I left continuous butterfly kisses all along Sauli's skin. I licked the side of Sauli's neck an ongoing moan escaping from his lips. I opened my mouth edging my teeth out ready to bite Sauli and leave a hickey, but then vampire hallucinations seemed to fill my memory. I shouldn't be doing things like this to Sauli. I was a vampire and even by biting him just to give him hickeys was wrong. I closed my mouth swallowing the lump in my throat. I think Sauli had catched on to me staring at his neck, but he remained silent. Instead, I puckered my lips and left small, wet kisses along the length of his neck.

"Adam." Sauli whispered. I pulled away as we stared at each other face to face. "You don't have to be scared you know." he soothed using one of his wet hands to caress my cheek.

"Scared?" I questioned.

"Adam I don't want you to think that you can't give me hickeys anymore because it looks as if you're biting me like I'm a meal of yours or something." Sauli mumbled.

I sighed biting my bottom lip. "I don't think its right." 

Sauli cupped my face into the palms of his hands, using both of his thumbs in unison to glide over my cheeks. "Adam I want you to do it. I can see it in your eyes that deep down you want to as well. Baby it's just a little bite, it's not like you're feeding off me."

"I would never do that Sauli. I can't even think about drinking human blood. It makes me feel sick."

Sauli tightened his arm around me as he kissed me delicately on my cheek. "Don't think about those things." he soothed. "Its ok baby, mark me as yours." Sauli began to kiss me up and down along my neck.  "You're... so... good... at... doing... that." he whispered each word individually after giving me a single kiss over and over again.

I exhaled cupping the back of Sauli's neck in my palm. I used my other hand to slowly turn his head to the side. His vein was pulsing out of his neck, begging to be bitten. I licked my lips before slamming against Sauli's neck. I let my teeth dig into his skin forming the base of the mark. Sauli jerked his body straight into mine. Our cocks made contact with each other for just a second. I then began to suck on that spot causing his blood to rise to the surface and redden the mark. I then began licking the bite using my cool saliva to stop any burning sensation. 

I left a few kisses on that spot before pulling away to admire my work. Sauli was right, I had enjoyed that. The hickey was already forming. It was a shame that the other bruises had sadly faded. But now Sauli had a new mark that he could admire himself. I looked Sauli deep into his eyes. I kept my arms securely locked around him as he was only just coming out of his daze. "Thank you." he whispered.

"It was my pleasure." I giggled. Sauli rested his whole body weight against my chest. "I love you so much baby."

"I love it when you call me baby." he mumbled his breath tickling my chest.

I blushed. "I love it when you call me that as well." I began to let my arms trail up and down Sauli's back. I took in the silence around us. I puckered my lips leaving Sauli a few kisses along his forehead. 

*Click*

Myself and Sauli shot up in unison looking in the direction of the house. Sauli's mom was standing in the doorway; she was beginning to walk over to us. 

"Mom!" Sauli screamed holding his hand up to her in a halt position. She immediately stopped in her tracks eyeing the pile of clothes next to the pool. Her gaze immediately went to the ground. If she had been any closer then she would have seen me and Sauli fully exposed.

"Sorry Sauli I didn't realise." she shouted over to us putting a hand over her eyes.

"You're not supposed to be back yet!" Sauli whined.

"I'm sorry sweetie." she giggled. "Me and your dad got an earlier movie. I'm going back inside. By the way, hi Adam."

"Hi!" I shouted.

I watched as Sauli's mom turned around quickly and made her way back inside the house. 

"I'm so sorry Adam... wait why are you laughing?" Sauli asked me confused. He tied his arms around my waist loosely.

"Sauli, that's so funny." I giggled. " I actually thought your mom was going to have a big go at us for being naked in the pool."

"I might have let slip to her that we might have been naked." Sauli whispered frowning. "Thank goodness I have such down to earth parents. They didn't believe me for a second.

"Well there sure as hell do now!" I laughed whipping my head back. 

"At least we hadn't been upstairs having sex." Sauli blushed.

 I paused for a second thinking about what Sauli had just said. "Now that would have been embarrassing... and so awkward. At least your parents don't know about the real me. If they did, I'd be chucked out."

"Baby don't think about those things." Sauli soothed. "Oh and before I forget to tell you. I think you should wear a beanie more often. It looks stunning on you."

"You never know, I just might." I giggled. "I better get going." I sighed.

Sauli nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for an amazing evening." I rested my head on top of Sauli's as I began to run one hand through his hair.

I peered down looking at the hickey that I had administered onto Sauli's skin. The purple bruise was fully formed now. When Sauli got a chance to look I'm sure he'd be happy. I loved marking him as mine.

Sauli well and truly was the best thing that had ever happened to me. He was kind, loyal and such a great kisser amongst other things. I couldn't bare to think of life without him. He was the only thing that kept me sane and happy. I would do anything and everything to keep him safe. As long as my baby was alive and well then nothing else mattered. Sauli was the beam of light that lit up my broken sky. And I want that light to shine forever...

 

 

I was mostly dried off by the time I had gotten home. I was exhausted from my sexual play with Sauli in the pool, but that aside, I couldn't believe my evening had been so perfect. I'd left Sauli's house a few moments after our last embrace in the pool. I'd raced to get ready as I was sure that my mom had begun to worry about me by now. Before I left I managed to say a quick hello and goodbye to Sauli’s parents. Then, I gave one final kiss to Sauli who replied by telling me that he'd see me in his dreams. Which of course made my heart melt like warm butter.

I let out a sigh as I slammed the front door of my house behind me. It did feel good to be home but I was already missing Sauli's soft touch against my pale skin. I let my backpack fall from off my shoulders. I hung it on one of the set of hooks which were nailed to the wall. I froze as soon as I walked into the living room. 

"What's going on?" I asked completely confused. My mom, dad and Joe were in the living room. They were all sitting on chairs all of them staring directly at me. Plus the doctor who had treated me at the hospital was sat on a chair facing my parents. 

"Come here sweetie." my mom mumbled holding her arms out to me. I sat in between her and my dad on the sofa. Joe and the doctor were sitting in front of us. I noticed the folder that the doctor had resting on his lap. I had no idea why he or Joe was here. 

"Adam, we've just filled in your parents, but there's something you need to know." Joe sighed.

“What?” I asked.

I looked around at each and every one of them, taking in their face expression. Judging by the looks on their faces whatever I was about to be informed about obviously wasn't good news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that!   
> Like I said at the beginning, updates will probably be a little slower but I am seeing this fic as a pretty long fic if I'm honest so there's loads more to come. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and reviews are all really appreciated ;)


	18. Once my baby, always my baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile guys but I've been busy with college. Anyway enjoy! ;)

Adam's POV: 

"Can you all stop staring at me and just tell me what the fuck is going on!" I shouted darting my eyes at each and every single one of them. I was hopefully about to find out what this "news" was that they had been so eager to tell me about a moment ago. But in the past thirty seconds not one of them had raised their voice. Was it seriously that bad? "I'm just going to go up to my room because I can't cope with the atmosphere in here." I muttered. I was only half way standing up, but dad placed a soft hand on my front giving me a small push which immediately made me land back into a sitting position on the sofa. I looked up at dad. He was trying to smile at me, but even I could tell that he was struggling to do something as simple as that.

"Adam, how are you keeping in yourself?" The doctor finally spoke. I'd only just noticed that all this time he had been balancing a clipboard on his crossed legs. His attention was fully on me. He was tapping his pen in rhythm against the piece of paper which was attached to the clipboard. His blonde tuff of hair was clearly matted, an obvious sign that he had been working nonstop. He was wearing a black leather jacket complete with matching dark coloured trousers and shoes. I found this rather odd considering I had only seen this guy wearing a white lab coat buttoned to the top with brown coloured trousers during my time at the hospital. 

"I've been fine doctor." I replied. "An odd pain here and there but nothing excessive. The bruising isn't too severe either."

"Good." he mumbled making a quick note on his clipboard. "By the way, you don't have to call me doctor. My name is Dean. Anyway, I guess you're wondering why we're here." Dean leaned forward clearly wanting to know what my reply may be. At least Dean was a kind person. I could take a good guess and say that he was around the same age as my parents. Give or take a few years.

My heart stopped for a millisecond as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah I am actually." I responded with a clear hint of anger in my tone.

Joe had barely looked at me since I'd arrived back home. He was never this quiet, not usually. He was a really open person who always spoke his mind... but not today it would seem. 

"Well, firstly I'm here to continue with the meeting we were supposed to have back at the hospital, but you fell asleep during that." I couldn’t help but smirk. But did he really believe that I would have been able to stay awake for that whole consultation? I was extremely sick. I just needed to rest. I didn't need some medical expert ramming information into my head about what I had in store for me. Nothing was set in stone... well not really. It wouldn't be until my change started that they'd be able to set a proper diagnosis. 

"Yeah, I was just too tired to even concentrate." I muttered fumbling at my nails. I began picking at the already damaged nail polish. I tended to pick at my nails mostly when I felt nervous, but sometimes I would find myself unconsciously picking at them whilst I was bored. I used to do it excessively in lessons. But since Sauli had agreed to be my love I found myself barely even getting a chance to scrape my nails against each other. Sauli barely let my hands have their own freedom in class. If I wasn't holding onto his hand then my arm would be carefully draped around his waist. I was always holding onto him, in one way or another. That special protective hold. Maybe it was the height difference between us? No, it was probably due to the fact that Sauli was human and I was a vampire. He just seemed so helpless and vulnerable. I couldn't help but be protective over him.

"Um... Adam." Joe whispered. I immediately stopped picking at my nails. I looked deep into his dark eyes as he continued to stare at me. "We should just spit it all out." Joe mumbled his gaze now on Dean. 

Dean dropped the pen from out of his grasp; he was able to balance the pen on the clipboard. He clasped his hands together letting them rest on the clipboard. I leaned forward, increasingly intrigued on what Dean was about to say. I took a moment to look deep into his eyes. It was obvious that Dean had a good hold over his animal; if he didn't then he certainly wouldn't be a qualified doctor. I was surprised to think that Dean had been destined to have an animal. After all, only a very small amount of our population were able to avoid the "Animal" inheritance. It had something to do with bloodlines, I wasn't completely sure. In some ways having an Animal was a paradise, because you would just turn into a regular vampire with a full set of powers. But in some ways it was a curse. Surviving without an Animal was rare. The Animal was the part of your soul which helped your body to be able to control those powers without them burning out your mind if they were accidentally used excessively.

"Adam, I wanted to go into more detail about your Animal. But first, I just want to go into the general facts of Animals as I'm sure you're not informed fully yet." Dean said simply.

I nodded in agreement. "I would like to know. I have to face the fact that it's going to happen, no matter what I do. I don't know what Animal I'll receive but I know there's speculation that I'll be a maxi. In others words, a vamp who won't be able to control their Animal." I sniffed.

I immediately felt a coolness around my left hand. I looked down noticing that mom had a firm yet gentle grip around my hand. It was times like this that I was actually thankful for her cold touch. If she had still been warm blooded then I would have probably passed out from her body heat. I already felt hot all over. Even though I hadn't even heard the news yet that I was supposed to be facing. 

"Before you tell him, I just want to make sure about something." Joe insisted. Although he was surprisingly quiet, at least his care for me was still present. "Adam do you feel sick or in pain?" Joe asked anxiously.

I shook my head. It was the complete truth, I did feel fine.

"Good." Joe stated. "Ok, you need to try and keep as calm as you can Adam. Some of the things that Dean is going to explain to you could be stressful, as what he will go onto say is directly aimed at you. We don't want you having a relapse of another seizure." Joe whispered. Part of that horrible event that had occurred at the weekend had been upsetting for Joe as well. I knew that Sauli had been scarred by that event. But an internal wound had been left inside Joe too. After all, my life was completely in his hands during the anxious wait to see if the medication he had injected me with had worked. Joe had refused to tell me what the outcome of the seizure might have been if it had been epileptic, but luckily for me it had been non epileptic. I was guessing my injuries could have been a lot more severe...

"I'm fine." I insisted. "Besides, it can't be that much more than I already know." I shrugged off the words as I said them. My brain still seemed to reject that I was going to go under a vampire change. There was no way of escaping it. Running away wouldn't solve anything, and at times like this, it was probably best to be surrounded by people. Yet my mind seemed to think that this was all some kind of made up reality. 

On the outside I was putting on an act, trying to be as brave as I could, especially in front of Sauli. I didn't need him noticing the fear in my eyes. I kept it locked up deep down in my still present human soul. I was bottling up my true emotions, instead of letting them run wild. I knew that I should be telling Sauli everything upfront because he had agreed to stay by my side throughout all of this, he did have a right to know. I had tried to tell him, honestly I had. But every time I looked deep into those sparkling, blue eyes and every time he had that enormous grin plastered across his face I just knew that I couldn't. I didn't want his happiness to shatter because of me. 

"Adam, sweetheart." Mom whispered tightening her grip around my hand. She was trembling. Her icy touch no longer seemed to sooth me. "Dean is going to fill you in on a lot of new things. Basically the same things he informed me and your father about before you arrived." Mom was choking on her words as she spoke. I knew she was holding back tears... and that's what made this situation scarier. Vampires weren't ones to show their emotions to anyone, not even their loved ones. 

"Mom you're scaring me." I whimpered. Mom tried to show me a smile, but it barely formed. I immediately felt a soothing hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to notice my dad was giving it a gentle squeeze. There was so much love and fear wafting off of both of them. I didn't know what to make of it...

"Ok Adam, let’s just cover some basics." Dean stated. He was leaning back against the wooden chair with his arms neatly folded. "Animals started off with being something that helped with a vamps change, they were like an ongoing adrenaline rush. Basically they gave a turning pre-vamp some extra strength, they were classed as a miraculous chemical compound that helped pre-vamps through their change and then they simply deceased out of a vampires system once the change was complete. That was the way of Animals over a thousand years ago"

I nodded in agreement. It was sad to say that the type of Animal Dean was currently describing no longer existed. It had evolved so much more since then.

"But in the last four or five centuries Animals have started to develop their own minds and... emotions. No one has any idea on what could have caused this, it could be down to bloodlines but it can affect any vampire. Animals basically went feral. Animals are now known as the evil or dark side of their host." Dean continued. 

I had a feeling where Dean could be going with all of this. It sent a chill down my spine just thinking about my future and how I had all of this in store for me...

"Most vampires these days want to live in peace. We all know that there's a few thousand here and there who still live in the old days and murder humans for their blood, or kidnap them for ransom or they use them as sex slaves."

It made my stomach turn thinking that vampires actually found pleasure by using humans as chew toys that they could screw. They would beat them, shout at them, kick them, slap them or lock them away without food for many days, just so that unfortunate human would know that vampires ruled over them. I guess you're wondering how I knew all of this. It was heartbreaking to say but unfortunately I'd been to too many family gatherings where I had seen this shit happen with my own eyes. It was just depressing that most of my family still lived by these traditions. 

"Of course all of us drink human blood. Some are lucky and can cope with the substitutes, but it's hard. Apart from the vamps that still live by the old traditions, no one bites these days, unless we're approached or feel threatened. It's just too high of a risk. Breaking into hospitals and blood banks is much safer... That's the point I'm trying to express Adam. Animals take over a pre-vamps soul. People however like Joe; they were able to fight theirs." 

I saw Joe let out a quick huff. He'd discretely just relived his change right in front of his eyes. I couldn't be sure of this but by the expression on his face and his constant wincing at Dean's words he probably had. That was probably why he had been assigned as my career. He knew what I was going through. It just felt like since Joe had walked into my life there was a brother connection between us. He did feel like my older brother, and we would call each other "bro" most of the time when we addressed each other. 

"So where are you going with all of this?" I questioned. 

"Unlike you, Joe never experienced any vomiting so early on in his change. I also here that you've had cravings too whilst you've been at school around other students." Joe winked at me. He'd obviously told the doctor about my cravings, yet he'd stated it in a way which had no direct link to Sauli. Joe was going out of his way for me. I was so grateful to him for keeping my secret about my relationship with Sauli just that, a secret. Dean paused before continuing to speak. "Basically Adam because of your excessive vomiting, I know you've stopped now, but that's not the point. And also your cravings amongst other humans are starting too early. Adam, myself and a fair few other doctors feel that this might not end the way that you want it to."

That's when I felt the hold my parents had on me tighten even more. Obviously they already had been informed about all of this before I'd arrived home. They knew everything that was going to be said. They knew my fate...

"W-what, you think that I won't be able to control my Animal? Is that it?" I was panicking. Even the doctors had given up on me?

"Partly." Dean whispered. "We strongly believe that because of the symptoms you already have this could be the road you walk down. But of course we'll have a much clearer idea once you have your foreshadow dream." I was petrified for when that day would arise. I had no idea what was in store for me or what events could unfold in that dream, even though I would class it as a nightmare. 

"When do you think that'll be?" I asked.

"We're hoping it will occur in the next few weeks. Adam you do realise if your Animal does anything... overly disturbing and ghastly then we would have to take full action." Dean instructed.

"You don't have to tell me about that." I whispered. "I know what happens to the poisonous Animal-Vampires that walk this god damn planet. I know that the ones who can't control it have to be locked away. They're injected with countless substances with hope that they'll recover and over time they'll take control, but I know that's rare. I know that you murder the Animals whose dark side stays in control." I spat. I knew that these creatures who stayed dark were monsters and killers themselves, because that's what their Animals made them do. But at the end of the day, murder was murder.

"Adam, we don't enjoy doing it." Dean sighed. I looked deep into his eyes as he continued to speak to me. I could tell that he didn't want what he was describing to be my destiny, even though things were looking that way. "We don't go shooting them if that's what you're thinking. It's a simple yet lethal injection and they just die, not in any pain at all, but in their sleep."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?!" I screamed. "You're basically signing my death certificate!" I was already shaking; both mom and dad were trying to calm me down. I was scraping my nails against each other vigorously picking at every last filing of nail polish. My heart was thrashing in my chest as my blood began to boil. I felt hot all over and my breath was coming out in quick, short pants. 

 As each second passed, each breath became harder. My throat felt like it was on fire, but also at the same time it felt like it was closing, sealing off my airways. I couldn't help but let my head fall backwards against the sofa. I let my eyes fall shut wishing that anything would make me feel better. Maybe if I tried to block everything out then I'd feel ok? But I couldn't stop picturing myself strapped down to a table awaiting my death. A single injection in my arm and then I would have my release. But would that Animal let me go down without a fight? Chances were slim on that. 

I opened my eyes slowly looking up at mom. "Mom, if that was to happen. You wouldn't let them... kill me would you?" I whispered. Mom immediately responded by hushing me as she began to brush her hand up and down my cheek tenderly, but I could tell just by looking in her eyes that she was trying to avoid my question. Maybe the facts had finally hit her about what could possibly happen to me. Under that sinister evil soul was a loving mother; it was nice that recently she had begun to surface even more. Mom pulled me closer letting her soothing words flow down my ear. 

 I wrapped my arms tight around mom. I was squeezing her as I did so, but not to the point that it would be painful, she had super strength anyway. I exhaled, my breath coming out shaky and teary. Why was my life just one big downpour of misfortune? I didn't deserve any of this. I knew nothing was confirmed yet until after my change, but still, even the fact that what Dean was saying could be a possibility made me wince. Honestly, it made me want to end it all... but I couldn't do that to Sauli. No way. As long as Sauli was breathing then I would remain that way too.

I shut my eyes snuggling against my mom's soft yet cold skin. It was calming almost. My head was pounding as I continued to shake and stir in my mom's secure hold. I'd been informed with too much information at once. My nightmare was coming to life in a matter of months and I still knew fuck all about exactly what would happen to me. But I wasn't just scared anymore; I was also concerned about every little detail of my life from this moment onwards. My family, my friends... well the few that I had; and Sauli. My little blonde baby who would have to go through all of this with me. I don't know how he would cope. My heart would shatter into a million pieces if that smile was ever wiped off his face.

Everything I had been through so far was nothing. The vomiting, the vampire cravings, the seizure; all of that was just a walk in the park compared to what was in store for me. The hunts, the powers, drinking blood, hiding in the shadows and so much more. It was a life I was destined to have... but I didn't want it. 

"His temperature is rising!" I heard a voice say panicking. I knew the voice was close; however it seemed distant, almost like an echo. I'd just latched on realising that all this time whilst I had been keeping to myself with my own thoughts the adults in the room had frantically been trying to cool me down. I could feel hands and fingertips over every area of visible skin. There were two firm yet large fingers pressing with a slight hint of pressure against the side of my neck. Like Sauli, I had a vein on that one side of my neck which loved to stick out. I could feel a set of hands holding a cold, wet towel against my forehead, yet it only seemed to do so little to bring my temperature down. There was another hand, it was encased within mine. It felt familiar, definitely masculine. It had to be my dad who was holding onto my hand. He was squeezing it softly, his secret way of telling me that I was going to get through this. But it was the last hand, those fingertips, which were stopping this panic attack from getting any worse than it already was. Feminine fingers gliding over my face. They were massaging my cheekbones, soothing my jaw line and calming my trembling lips; only a mother's touch could do that.

My eyelids were still failing to open. No matter how hard I tried they still remained closed. It felt like a weight had been dropped on either lid, sealing them shut. "Honey, just keep breathing exactly like you are. I know it's a shock sweetheart, but we'll get through this." Mom soothed. Her ice touch was reducing my temperature more than the cold flannel against my forehead. "Shouldn't we get him to the hospital?!" Mom shrieked. 

 "No." A voice stated. I couldn't make out who it was. My ears felt like they were a thousand miles away from the voice, but whoever had said that "no" had sounded pretty certain. "Give him this."

 "W-what? Are you sure?" I needed to open my eyes to see what my mom was questioning. I was incredibly desperate. My whole body was like jelly. However, the voice who had spoken was refusing to take me to hospital. I couldn't help but wonder... why?

"Positive." Finally the voice was becoming much clearer, it was Dean. I had been pretty certain that it had been, but why refuse to take me to hospital? My breath was still harsh and shallow. I was sweating, it was a horrible feeling as I felt it dripping from every pore in my skin; but it wasn't warm, mom's crisp touch was calming that. 

"Sit up baby." she whispered. I let out a moan as mom helped me sit up straight; the sudden movement had caused a shock to my system. Dad immediately released his hand from mine. Those two fingers vanished from my neck and the towel was removed from my forehead. Mom kept her one arm cooped around me. She supported my head by using her shoulder to keep me up straight. "Open your mouth." she whispered.

My nose immediately twitched. What was that heavenly smell making its way up my nostrils? It was the sweetest thing I'd ever smelt. I felt mom nudge what felt like a glass up against my lips. I opened my mouth slowly as she began to pour in the liquid incredibly slowly. It was surprising just how thick the liquid was. It wasn't as thick as yoghurt yet it wasn't as thin as juice, it was somewhere in between. To top that, the substance was freezing cold. It could be described as gooey in some sense. It was sliding down my throat ever so daintly, I made sure to indulge and savour every single taste that tickled my taste buds. It was rich in flavour, and was that a hint of iron I could taste? How had I not tried this substance before? The texture was phenomenal. I was gulping down every last drop of it without hesitation. I wanted all of it; I needed all of it... I wanted more of it? Even though I had no idea what it was. My eye lids were still failing me. But as I continued to sip and swallow each mouthfuls of the liquid I found my strength coming back. I licked my lips clean not wasting a drop of that spine-tingling taste. My muscles were contracting and moving with ease, the imaginary belt which had been strapped around my chest had finally been unbuckled causing me to breathe normally. Also, my sweating had seemed to have come to a halt. 

After a few more moments I was finally able to open my eyes. It was a pleasant feeling just to see the anxiety melt from my mother's face. I squinted my eyes before slowly opening them fully. I had seen nothing but darkness for the past however many minutes. I looked at mom with a dozy smile as I continued to force myself back into reality and my surroundings. I turned my head noticing dad was still sitting next to me on the sofa, just like I had expected. Joe was standing behind me, so he had been the one holding the towel against my forehead. Dean was crouched down in front of the sofa, he was giving me that calm yet serious doctor look. 

"How are you feeling Adam?" Dean asked. I lifted my head from off mom's shoulder so I was sitting properly. 

"Much better." I replied. 

Dean sighed. "You just had another panic attack. Not as serious as the last as it didn't reach a seizure state... but the more you have the more stress it's going to inflict on your heart. Plus, your other organs too. I felt uneasy about informing you with the details you need to know about your change because I knew that this would happen. However, I wasn't going to leave you in the dark about something that will have a massive impact on your life. I'm just concerned about how much stress you may experience in your foreshadow dream, but if you have at least one person with you whilst it happens then you'll be fine I'm sure."

I let out a huff. I leaned forward on my elbows so I was face to face with Dean. I parted my lips; I was trying to keep myself calm. I really didn't want to experience two panic attacks in one day. "But you said that foreshadow dreams can happen at any moment. You calculated that mine could possibly happen in the next few weeks." I whispered. Every minute that I was living, I was getting one step closer to that horrible nightmare of which I would have no choice but to encounter. 

"That's true Adam, but we need to know, and by that I mean the doctors at the hospital including myself need to know exactly what is involved in that dream. Any details or hints which will give us an advanced view of what could be in store." Dean explained.

"I don't get it though. How are you going to know what happens?" I asked confused.

"Well... we hope that you will tell us for yourself. Obviously, we don't expect you to explain every little thing. We just expect you to tell us the main details." Dean replied.

"And if I refuse?" I had to ask. I was interested to find out what would happen if I kept everything to myself. If no vampires knew then maybe that could turn into an advantage for me. If I kept it a secret then nobody could touch me. They wouldn't know if I would be a future threat or not.

"Adam if you refuse to tell us then we would have no choice but to force it out of you." Dean was trying to reason with me. He was basically telling me that keeping it to myself would be a bad idea. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You mean like bribe me with cash?" I joked. I was trying to make light of this conversation, considering it had been mostly serious. 

"No." Dean said shaking his head. "Truth serum is the main thing we used. Although, even if you do tell the truth we still ask you to tell us under a truth dose just to make sure. But that method is usually used for vamps who are predicted mild Animals. You on the other hand, would have to go under another treatment."

"Like what?" I asked quickly. 

Dean clasped his hands together. He stood up and then sat down just as quickly on the edge of the coffee table. He looked at me, his face showing no real emotion. "Adam, for you it would be more along the lines of going into your mind. In some ways it's like a memory feed but you'd be unconscious. You wouldn't even know if we'd been in your head. For maxi Animal's we need visual details of your Animal; not just your opinions and thoughts about it." 

"I understand." I mumbled looking at the ground. My shaking had started again but just in my hands. I pushed my legs together holding my hands in between so I could stop them shaking. Once I had composed myself I lifted my head up slowly. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you get inside my head if I do refuse to tell you anything!" I spat.

"Adam you have no choice. If we believe that it will be for the good of our species of which it is, then we will do it."

I shook my head in disbelief. How could they even think something like that would be acceptable? I couldn't let them enter my mind even if it was just to see the foreshadow dream. They could sneakily dive into any section of my mind. The section I was most worried about was the part which held my feelings and emotions for Sauli. It would take them a second to catch onto the fact that he was human, and that he was a hunter. I couldn't even imagine what damage that would do if they found out about him. 

"I guess I'll just tell you the truth then." I said confidentially.

Dean smiled at me. "I'd recommend it." He stood up from the coffee table picking up his clipboard and then sliding that into his bag which he then swung over his shoulder...

That's when I noticed it resting on the coffee table. I didn't see it before because Dean had been sitting in front of it. But now, my eyes were glued to it. 

 "D-Dean, the liquid you gave me to drink to make me feel better after my panic attack. Did it come from that glass cup?" My arm was shaking as I extended it pointing at the empty glass on the table. The glass was transparent; it was easy to work out what liquid had been gliding down my throat because the substance had stained the bottom, and also the one side of the glass. The glass had a red residue left...

"Yes Adam it was." Dean replied. He knew what I was getting at, and he knew that I had worked out what had been in that glass. 

"Dean, be honest with me. Did you feed me... blood?" I whimpered. Dean exhaled looking me straight in the eye. There was no need for a reply; his face expression was just as good as a worded confirmation. The piece of rich heaven that I had drunk had been blood? I felt sick. I caught the lump in my throat which caused me to choke on my breath. I was so close to sticking my fingers down my throat in hopes that I would vomit all of that liquid back up. It was now inside of me and I wanted it out. "Was it human blood?" I whispered. If it was mammal blood, like deer blood for example then I could probably let this slide.

"It was human." Dean informed me. My eyes bulged. My theory had been confirmed. This didn't feel real. Why human blood? Why any blood at all? 

There was only one thing which was worse than the fact that I had just drank blood. It was that I had enjoyed it...

I'd just had pleasure from the substance I resented the most!

The last thing I remember hearing was my mother's gasp followed by a vast amount of high pitched voices before I blacked out...

 

 

Once I finally awoke I rubbed my eyes still feeling nauseous. My head was throbbing. I tried to raise my hand up to my head but to no avail. I fluttered my eyelids open realising that I was lying in my bed, the covers pulled right up to underneath my chin. How the hell did I get here? I slipped one hand from underneath the covers rubbing vigorously across both of my eyelids. I wasn't completely sure how long I'd been out for but I knew the reason as to why I had passed out. It was from the shock of consuming human blood... and sadly enjoying it. 

I looked underneath the covers noticing that my jeans had been removed; however they had been replaced with a pair of sweat pants. My jeans had probably been removed to make me feel more comfortable. The silence felt incredible. It was muse to my ears. I lay on my back just looking up at the ceiling. It had been awhile since I'd been alone with just my thoughts. I thought it wise not to think about the discussion that had happened earlier.

I would just have to except and get over the realisation that I had drank blood, and it was now in my system. I snuggled my head further into the pillow taking in the feather-touch softness from the material. 

But after awhile I felt a sense that I needed to go downstairs. I needed to check that mom and dad were ok and that I hadn't scared them half to death by passing out yet again. Mom was much more open about showing her emotions to me whereas dad was much more discrete and subtle. But I knew that they were both hurting just as much as each other. I bet neither of them thought they would have a son who would have to go through so much. There was no real reason as to why I could possibly turn into what I was destined to be. It all came down to what happens, happens.

Once I'd finally snapped out of sleep mode I rested my arms on either side of the mattress. I pushed all my weight onto my hands as I sat myself up in bed. I jumped from the shadow of a figure who was leaning against my bedroom door. 

"For fuck sake Joe! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Adam." Joe said holding his hands up to me. "I can't move out of the shadows at the moment."

I rested back on my elbows trying to work out what Joe meant by that. Then it hit me. My eyes clicked with the ray of light which was penetrating itself through the window and onto the carpet, pretty much taking up the entire floor space. I was surprised that the sun was still out. It must be around late afternoon. 

I kicked the covers off from around my feet as I immediately made my way to the window. I drew the curtain shut  in one quick motion. The amount of light entering the room had now dramatically decreased. I sighed, that had been a close call which could have ended with tragedy if the sunlight had hit Joe. 

Joe let out a huff as he sat on the bed next to me. "Thank you. I thought I'd be going home with some burns today."

"No problem. Joe what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out, I'm sure you know that." Joe replied. "Dean checked you over to make sure you were ok and then I carried you up here to get some rest."

I nodded. "Joe what am I going to do? If I have a gruesome foreshadow dream then I'm obviously going to keep it to myself. I can't have Dean in my head looking at personal things." I whispered twiddling my thumbs together. 

"You mean Sauli, right?" Joe asked.

"Bro, I can't let them find out about him. It's one thing if they found out he's human but it makes me grimace thinking about the consequences if they found out he was a hunter." I whispered. Since I'd built a more trusted relationship with Joe, we had randomly started calling each other "bro". It was nice to have a brother relationship with someone. It sounded much better calling Joe "bro" instead of "carer". He still was my carer, but since our bond had become stronger I was able to rely on Joe to keep some of my darkest secrets, even a few from Sauli such as the vamp cravings. 

"Adam, we still don't know what's going to happen." Joe said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at the carpet beneath me. I couldn't let them do anything to Sauli if they were to find out. I'd heard the rumours about what humans were forced to do if they were ever captured by a group of vampires or in my case, the punishment for dating a human. Things had subsided over the years about vampires dating humans, but vampires dating hunters? That shit never usually happened. But I knew the punishment would be severe if they found out about me and Sauli. 

The main punishment for a human would they would become a vampires slave. There were two types of slave. The first was a sex slave; a vampire would use the human for whatever pleasure they wished. In other words, it was rape. The second type of slave was the blood slave. A vampire's personal blood bank, feeding off the human every day until it was drained dry. Both punishments were horrible in their own way. But to vampire's this wasn't a punishment; it was like an early Christmas present. 

That's why mine and Sauli's relationship had to stay under wraps. I couldn't thank Joe enough for keeping it a secret for me.

"I know Joe but what if Dean's right?" I whispered. "I'd lose Sauli and then they'd kill me because I wouldn't be able to control my Animal. Dean made it out like it was an innocent thing and that it was his duty. I get it, its part of his job. But honestly, I think its plain murder. How can you kill someone just because there Animal went a little crazy?" I whimpered almost in tears. I knew any moment something would happen or someone would say something which would make me brake down. 

"I won’t let them." Joe whispered wrapping his arm around me tight. "They can kill me before they get a chance to kill you."

"Wow Joe." I replied shocked. 

"I mean it; if it does go that way then I'm going to do anything I can to help you get in control, the real you. I don't care how long it takes. I’m not giving up on you ever."

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "If it was you then I would be the same. I got your back."

"I appreciate that bro." Joe suddenly let out a laugh. "I have to tell you this. Basically, once I went downstairs after bringing you up here and getting you settled. You were stirring a bit in your sleep but Dean said that was normal. Anyway, I went back downstairs to check on your parents and they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms on the sofa. I haven't heard any noise from downstairs so I presume they're still fast asleep."

I let my head drop into my hands as I began to shake it from side to side. "Gosh, they are embarrassing, but that's kinda cute."

Joe shrugged. "I've never had a relationship as strong as yours and Sauli's to compare."

"You'll find some." I assured him. Joe rolled his eyes at me, a way of saying "yeah right". I desperately wanted to ask Joe why he seemed so... odd today. He was still him but he was much quieter than usual. Even on his off days he was louder than this. I didn't want him to feel like he had to keep things from me, even if they had nothing to do with me. "Joe." I automatically cut myself off, instantly regretting saying his name.

"Yeah?" he asked looking straight at me, waiting for my response. 

"Stop me if I'm wrong." I mumbled picking at my nails. Urgh, Adam you need to stop this! Soon enough you'll find yourself with no nails. "You just seem so quiet today. I just want to know if things are ok, are they? I'm just a little worried; I've never seen you this mute before."

Joe sighed placing his elbows on his knees and then resting his head on top of his clasped hands. "I haven't had the best day. I hate to take the topic off you Adam, of course I'm upset and concerned for you like always... it's just I received some sad news earlier and I'm still trying to get my head around it." Joe closed his eyes as he began to inhale deep breaths.

"What was it?" I asked making sure there was no added pressure to my tone. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders just in case he needed comfort. 

"I found out earlier that my best friend had died. Remember when I fed you that memory feed?" I nodded tightening my grip around his shoulders. "It was that guy who was with me, Callum."

"Oh Joe, I'm so sorry. When and how? Sorry, I'm being nosy now."

"It's fine." Joe assured me, turning his gaze to look at me for just a second. "It happened during the holidays. The weekend that massive hunt went down in Canada."

"What?" I asked shocked. "That was weeks ago and you've only just found out? Bro, I don't even know what to say."

"I warned him about that hunt months ago. I told him none of us should go up there. But what does he do? He gets word that Tommy is up there so he has to go." Joe shook his head forcing himself not to lose it. I couldn't even imagine how hard this was for him. 

"How did it happen? I'm guessing Tommy was responsible." I presumed.

Joe nodded a low growl escaping from his mouth. "Single silver bullet to the chest. I've rarely seen a vampire survive that type of injury. That's where I was all day. Since Callum had no family I was his next of kin somehow. I had to go and identify his body. There was no mistaking that it was him. We hadn't spoken since that time at Tommy's house. I was a little pissed off at him for running off like that and leaving me on my own. Why had I been such a jerk?" Joe began to bang his head against his upright fists sobbing quietly.

"It's not your fault." I soothed. 

"I should have made up with him. It was a stupid fall out, and now I've lost someone else close to me because of that bastard. Callum's family were killed by the Ratliff's, that's how me and Callum met. We'd basically started a hate crime towards that family and our friendship had kicked off from there."

Joe's words had reminded me of something he urgently needed to know. Now sounded like the right time to tell him. "Joe you have to promise me you'll leave Tommy alone and keep your distance." I stated. 

Joe's irises flashed that sinister yellow whilst his pupils remained black. He fixed his gaze on me, not flinching once. His fangs had already slipped from beneath his gums. They were visible but he wasn't bearing them at me. "Why would I do that Adam? He's taken away everything that means something to me. Why would I keep my distance when I can go in with full guns blazing!?" I could sense that Joe was letting his Animal out. However, he had perfect control over the being. His Animal wasn't ferocious in the slightest. It still made my blood run cold seeing Joe with those eyes and those fangs. It just reminded me of all the things I would gain throughout my change. All the sacrifices I would have to make...

"Why do you want me to leave Tommy alone after everything he's done? He hasn't exactly been welcoming to you has he?" Joe snarled.

"It's because I don't want to lose you!" I blurted out keeping my volume to a minimum but still getting the message across as if I had used a much louder, pitched tone. "My parents have only recently showed that they love me. Before that I had the honour of meeting you and feeling what it was like to be loved by a family member. Because Joe, even if you like it or not, you are my brother; blood or no blood, there's no way in hell that I'm losing you."I protested.

Joe blinked, his eyes returning back to normal. I also witnessed his fangs sliding back inside his gums. Joe was no longer seeing red as his face expression returned to a normal closed smile. "Sorry." he mumbled. "I'm piling stress onto you with all the shit I've had with Tommy. Adam I can see how much you want me to ignore him. I've been in your position. I know what it's like to beg a family member to leave well enough alone, but they never do. I don't want to be the family member who ignores their relative when they tell them to stop. So, I'll stay away from Tommy... for now. Unless he tries anything."

"Ok." I replied embracing Joe into a brother hug. I thought it best to drop that topic for now. Joe was still in grieving mode. I knew it was hard to tell, but male vamps in particular rarely showed their emotions amongst other people. They preferred to find a quiet, small place where they could let everything out. "I just need you Joe. I need you now, during my change and all that time afterwards." I whispered tightening my grip around him. 

Joe sighed keeping a firm grip around my frame. "I took a lot of my anger out earlier. There are various brick walls, lampposts and a possible few tress which are no longer with us." Joe smirked. "That's why I'm pretty calm at the moment. But once I get back to headquarters, I know everything will blow up out of proportion. Callum touched many lives if I'm honest. He was always such a joker, that's why everyone loved him. I see another war breaking out because of his death finally being discovered. I thought he'd just gone somewhere out of state for a week or so, he's done that before. I just never thought I'd be receiving that type of news once I'd woken up."

 "No one does." I whispered. "But he'd want you to carry on living your life to the fullest."

"True." Joe replied pulling away from the hug. "It was a shame you two never got to meet." 

I shrugged. "Maybe in another life."

Joe laughed shaking his head. "You're quite the joker yourself bro. I'm sure you would have gotten on fine with Callum." Joe winked at me. Both of his brown eyes were sparkling. It was good to see that glint back in its rightful place.  "Anyway, let’s change the topic back to you. After all, that's why I'm here. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm ok." I whispered. "It's just... why did Dean feed me blood, human blood? Isn't that dangerous to start drinking it before my change?"

Joe shook his head latching is eye contact with mine. "It can be for some.  Blood is used as food but also it works great as a medication for some illnesses such as panic attacks. Blood is a calming taste for us; it does calm us done as well as quenching our thirst. That's why he gave it to you, and we're all thankful that it worked."

I bit my bottom lip looking at Joe. "I'm thankful that it helped but-"

"-You want to kick yourself because you loved the taste?" Joe interrupted.

I nodded vigorously. "Exactly! I'm just ashamed with myself because I adored it. I'd never felt like that before. I had to drink every last delicious drop of it."

"Are you craving it now?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Good. The last thing we want to do is kick start your cravings too early. Look Adam, if you're sure you're ok..." I nodded reassuring him. "Then I really have to go. Leave your parents to sleep awhile longer, they need it. I have to go back to headquarters and sort through all of Callum's belongings, and then there's a funeral to plan as well. I want to give him a proper vamp send off. I'm just trying to keep myself together about all of this. His body was found deep in the forest arched over a large tree trunk. They'd actually kept his dignity by covering him with a blanket."

I curled my hand around Joe's shoulder giving it a quick squeeze. "You will always have me."

Joe smiled. "Listen Adam before I go there's something else you should know. I work at head quarters and my loyalty is with them, but I'm also a vamp on the side." Joe whispered.

"Meaning?" I asked confused. 

"I do other work on the side. For example, if your foreshadow dream is severe and Dean wishes to go inside your head I can get you some drugs which can block out specific memories or feelings. Such as Sauli. The drugs would temporally lock those memories in a corner of your mind so if we were to go down that road Dean won't know about Sauli."

My mouth unconsciously moved to a show massive grin. The sides of my face were stretching so wide that it was beginning to hurt. "Seriously?"

Joe nodded. "I'm not a traitor to headquarters but I do rebel against some of their rules. Such as the way they try to find out the details of your foreshadow dream. I'm not the only one either. Those drugs are safe. I took them after my foreshadow dream. I've never dated a hunter Adam but I've had my fair share of dating humans. Dean was actually the doctor who went inside my head. There was no way in hell that I was going to let him see my past girlfriends, or anything else that I didn't want him to see. Of course I couldn't block out the actual dream, he saw all of that."

I winced pushing my legs closer together as I rested my hands in my lap. "So Dean would still see my Animal and put me on death row because of it... but at least Sauli would be safe." I exhaled realising that even if I didn't make it after all of this, at least Sauli would.

"Don't call it death row Adam, you're not a criminal." Joe murmured.

"But that's what it is. One fatal injection just because you can't control your Animal. I'll just have to see how my foreshadow goes before thinking about the next step I'll have to take. But if my dark side is toxic and dangerous then I want Dean to inform me on how bad it is. I don't want to make any haste decisions. But it's good to know that I can keep Sauli safe throughout this. Thank you Joe."

"It's my pleasure Adam. We'll speak about it more in detail another time. Dean is pretty much against human-vampire dating. I don't even want to witness what his opinions are on vampire-hunter dating. The only reason I'm supporting your relationship with Sauli bro is because every time I look into those blonde's eyes all I see is a scared young man trying to get out of that life, but he can't because he's scared that his family and Tommy would abandon him."

I let out a huff. "I know he does, he's even told me so. I told him to stay in that life for awhile longer but to keep himself safe. That's why he's stayed away from the frontline. His parents would get suspicious if he just came out saying he wanted to quit." 

"That was wise." Joe said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Shit, I really have to go. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, or anything you wanted me to do before I go?"

I shook my head. "It's ok. Obviously there's one person I really want to see right now, but it's too dangerous with my parents downstairs to get him here." I sighed. 

Joe stood up from off the bed, he took a few step backwards avoiding the small ray of light which was still shining through the window. Why hadn't the sun set yet? Before Joe had a chance to reply I swung back into my bed pulling the covers over me. I lay on my side facing the wall. 

"I'll see you soon Adam." Joe replied. He knew that I had been referring to Sauli. 

Even though the covers were snuggling tight around my frame, I was still cold. I needed Sauli's arms to be wrapped around me. Not just for warmth, but also for protection. Now Joe was gone I felt so alone. It wasn't like I could talk to my parents about how I was feeling. Putting on a brave face was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, especially after hearing news like that. It broke my heart that neither of my parents had lashed out at Dean because of what he had said. But even if they had done, they would have just brought more trouble onto themselves.

I brought my legs up to my chest squeezing them there tight. I was trying to hold myself in a ball shape hoping that if I squeezed myself hard enough then I would disappear. It didn't take long for the waterworks to start. They came pouring out like a flood. That was expected considering they'd been bottled up for hours.

I just needed Sauli here to tell me that everything was going to ok even if it wasn't. I needed his calming voice tickling the inside of my ear as he drowned my hearing with any words of comfort or love. 

 

 

Sauli's POV:

"Sauli wait a moment!" Mom shouted.

I stopped in my tracks. I'd only managed to run half way up the stairs before mom had called me. I'd just finished dinner and I was desperate to start my Physics project. Because I'd decided against picking Music this semester I'd had no choice but to take Physics. The subject on a whole wasn't too bad. But honestly, it was boring. "What is it mom?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologise about walking into the garden during your time with Adam." Mom couldn't help but let a laugh slip out. 

I giggled. "Mom its fine. Adam felt that it was kinda funny."

"Well that is a relief. I promise the next time you want to be alone with Adam. Me and your father will go out and you can call us when it's safe to come home. I don't want to walk in again on something like-"

"-Mom you can spare me the details." I said holding up both hands into a halt position. "Yes next time Adam comes round, I'll call you once it's safe to come home."

"You hold onto that one Sauli. Out of all the boyfriends you've had I've never seen any of them treat you like Adam does. I can see that he just wants to love and protect you. You can never let someone like that go. Especially in the life we have."

I nodded. "I know, I'm really lucky." 

"Sauli... you haven't told Adam about what we do have you?" Mom asked concerned. It was calming to know that mom and dad didn't suspect Adam in the slightest. They saw him as human...

"No." I replied. "When the time is right, I will. Hopefully he'll still love me."

Mom rested her hand on my shoulder rubbing soothing circles into my skin. "If he's serious about you, then I'm sure he'll understand."

I rested one hand on the stair rail sighing. "I hope so; anyway I need to start this Physics project as I have some time."

"Ok sweetheart. We'll leave you to yourself for a few hours, but come back down later."

"I will."

Mom smiled at me as she walked back into the living room. I then walked up the stairs one at a time, holding onto the hand rail as I did so. The events that had happened in the pool had exhausted me, not to mention yet another long day at school. Once I'd arrived at the top of the stairs I walked over to my bedroom door. I let out a huff pushing down hard on the handle; it seemed to have gotten stuck. I slammed the door behind me. I stood in the darkness not bothering to switch the lights on. I was tired, but I had to start this project. I closed my eyes, admiring the silence. 

Out of nowhere what felt like a hand was slapped across my mouth, my eyes bulged from the shock. The figures other arm was wrapped around my waist, he began to drag me backwards into the corner of the room. My heart began beating twice as fast. I was breathing deeply through my nose as my mouth had been restricted to intake oxygen. I had no idea what was going on, or who the figure was. 

"I'm going to take my hand off now. Don't scream." The voice whispered. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it. The voice was deep, certainly a male. I nodded vigorously. I was losing out on vital oxygen. I knew that I could still breathe through my nose but the side of his index finger was pushed up against my nostrils, blocking the entrance slightly. I thought it wise not to try and pull his hand off. I had no idea what he would do if I tried. 

I finally felt his hand relax and move away from my mouth. This was my chance. I whipped my body around pushing the figure by the shoulders up against the wall. I held him there trying to see his face from within the darkness of the room. Pacific features seemed to form a face I thought I knew. He wasn't even struggling against me. I reached to the side of the wall and flipped the switch; the lights came on in a second. 

"What the? What the hell are you doing here Joe?" I asked taking a few step backwards. Joe peeled himself away from the wall walking forward a few steps so he was face to face with me. He dipped his hands into his leather jacket pockets as he began to speak:

"Sauli, sorry for grabbing you like that. I couldn't let your parents know I'm here."

"It's cool." I assured him. "So what's up? Is Adam ok? I know I only saw him a few hours ago but I can't think of any other reason as to why you would be here."

"I am here about Adam." he replied removing his hands from his pocket. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But earlier today I found out that my best friend had been murdered by a so called Tommy Joe Ratliff."

"Oh Joe." I said burying my head in my hands. "I would have told you... but-"

"-You didn't have the words to say." Joe whispered.

"Joe, Callum was rambling on to Tommy about Jess and what apparently happened on the night that she died." I replied. I didn't think that Joe would bring this topic up.

"Sauli, I'm not here to have a go at you. I just thought I'd tell you that I finally know, and yes I thought Callum might boast about that. I can't even confirm if that's what happened, because I wasn't there."

I shrugged. "I know it's hard on you. I couldn't have stopped Tommy anyway. I'd been down here during the holidays finish my painting for Art. I am sorry for your loss."

"Sauli you don't have to lie. I know that you hated Callum as much as Tommy did."

Sadly Joe was telling the truth. I resented Callum. He was known to hunters as Joe's troublesome sidekick, nothing more. "You’re right, and the same went for you. But you're actually not that bad as you make out to be. Accepting my relationship with Adam the way you did. I can't thank you enough, and I am genuinely sorry about Callum. I understand how much he meant to you, he was your best friend. It's like if I were to lose Tommy."

Joe sniffed keeping his emotions under wraps. "If you think that I'm going to go after Tommy then you're wrong. I promised Adam that I'd keep away. Hurting Tommy won't bring Callum back. So what's the point?"

"That must have been tough to decide." I soothed. "But thank you."

Joe shrugged. "It's nothing. Anyway, back to why I'm here. If you have time I'd appreciate it if you could come round to Adam's. He's desperate to see you but he thinks that because his parents are home there's no way you can come round. Even though they're sound asleep on the sofa. The doctor came round earlier to try and tell Adam what the consequences would be if he was to undergo a fierce foreshadow dream."

"Oh." I sighed. My poor baby had probably been scared out of his mind. "What's the doctor thinking? Truth serum or reading his memory after the dream?"

"Reading his memory." Joe whispered.

I let out a sigh shaking my head. "I had a feeling it would be. He's keeping all of his fear inside of him which is making it worse. The one thing I hate about vampire foreshadow dreams is that doctors feel that they can enter someone's head just to see what had happened. I know vamps can lie about their changes and that's why they do it. But vamps have rights as much as humans."

"I agree." Joe replied. "If it comes to that, then Adam needs to take some lock drugs so if they do decide to enter his mind they won't be able to see his memories or find out his feelings about you."

I nodded. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but if Adam's ok with it then we'll have to do that. I have to see him now. Will you get me there? I'm supposed to be doing some dumb project. But Adam comes first and he always will."

"Of course I can." Joe beamed. "If there's one thing that can make Adam feel better, that thing is you."

I blushed feeling my cheeks reddening. "He does the same thing for me. One second." I ran over to my desk pulling open the first draw. I wrapped my hands around the medium sized, navy blue, velvet box. I closed the draw letting the box rest on the desk. I pulled my jacket off from the back of my chair, pushing my arms into both of the sleeves. I slipped my phone into my jean pocket. I kept hold of the velvet box in my hands as I walked back over to Joe.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded taking hold of one of his hands. This was to be my second time travelling by vampire teleportation.

 In a flash I found myself standing near the door of Adam's bedroom.  It only took a second to teleport. You barely felt anything; it was the after reaction of being in a different environment once the teleport had happened which took some getting use to. The curtains were still open in the room. The moon was providing the room with a limited amount of light. 

"Your parents aren't going to walk into an empty room are they?" Joe whispered.

"No." I whispered back tightening my grip around the velvet box which was still encased in my hands. I was thankful that I'd been able to keep hold of it. 

"I'll give you an hour with him. I'll be back to take you home, and don't worry about Adam's parents they've been comatose for the past few hours, I don't see them waking up till morning now if I'm honest... what's in the box?"

I blushed biting my bottom lip. I began to use my thumb stroking back and forth across the velvet material. "Something I should have given Adam awhile back, but I think now is the right time."

"Ok." Joe replied slapping a hand on my shoulder. "That's sweet of you. I'll leave you to it. I've got to get back to headquarters." 

Before I had a chance to say thank you once again, Joe was gone. I was left alone. Well not exactly, I could see the body shape enclosed within the bed covers. I walked over to the bed as faintly yet as quickly as I could. The moon light shined over my face for a second as I passed the window. Once I'd reached the side of the bed I kicked off my shoes placing them at the end of the bed. I removed my jacket folding it up next to my shoes. I stroked the velvet box I was holding once before resting it on top of my folded jacket. I lifted the corner of the covers slipping myself into the bed. I was greeted by Adam's back, he was facing the wall. I draped one arm around his waist scooting myself closer to him. I left small pecks along his back. Sadly the material from his shirt was blocking my lips contact with his soft skin. I leaned up on one elbow leaning over Adam. I stared at him in awe noticing that he was asleep. I bent over his shoulders softly kissing him on his temple. 

As I lay back down against the mattress I rolled Adam over as gently as I could into my embrace. Luckily he didn't stir once. I supported the back of Adam's head with one arm whereas I used the hand of my other arm to caress Adam's cheek.

"Aww baby." I whispered noticing the frozen rivers which were glistening on both of Adam's cheeks. I sighed pulling his body closer towards mine. I closed my eyes pushing my lips against his forehead. It broke my heart thinking that he had been repeatedly sobbing up here on his own. 

I heard Adam sigh snuggling his head into my chest. He raised his shoulders exhaling deeply, but then he froze. He lifted his head up slowly. His big, blue eyes immediately locking with mine as his mouth melted into a drowsy smile. His eyes then went wide realising that him seeing me wasn't a dream. 

"S-Sauli." Adam stuttered utterly shocked. I helped Adam sit up into a sitting position. Both of us keeping the covers over our legs. "H-how?"

"Joe." I giggled. "He was worried about you. He asked me if I'd come around for an hour or so."

"B-but my parents?" Adam panicked.

"Ssshhh." I soothed encasing his hand in mine. "They're still asleep." I pressed my free hand against Adam's cheek using my thumb to rub soothing circles against the skin. Adam seemed to have cheered up slightly as it seemed he couldn't stop smiling at me.

"I'm so happy to see you." he squealed leaning close wrapping his arms tightly around me. He imbedded his head into the crescent of my neck. 

"Joe told me about the doctor." Adam flinched in my embrace. "Baby it's ok; I'm not going to talk about it. Joe filled me in."

Adam pulled away trying to show me a smile. "I'm scared and uncertain at the same time. Honestly, it's the uncertainty that's scaring me."

I slipped one of my hands under the covers letting it run up and down Adam's leg. One of my moves which I knew would sooth him. "The sooner you have the dream, the sooner we can plan all of this out. No use jumping to conclusions." I said continuing to relax Adam. 

Adam nodded wrapping his arm around my waist. I rested my head against Adam's chest taking in his soothing heartbeat. "You always keep me calm baby."

I let out a laugh inhaling and exhaling in sync with Adam. "I have something for you." I mumbled pushing myself off Adam. I reached down to the side of the bed snatching the velvet box into my hand. I handed it to Adam. He looked at me confused.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it and find out." I replied kicking the bed covers off of both of us. 

"I've had this for awhile but I feel like now is the right time to give it to you." I mused.

Adam bit his bottom lip balancing the box in one hand whereas he placed his other hand at the opening of the box. He used his thumb to push the box open. "Oh Sauli." Adam whispered, his eyes already watering. "It's beautiful."

I blushed as Adam pulled my gift from out of the box. He used two fingers to hold the chain in his hands. He lifted it higher until the charm on the necklace was face to face with him. Adam clasped the chain in his hand letting the chain droop over his hand. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it." Adam whispered, tears were very visible now. I watched as Adam trailed his fingers over my gift. I'd bought him a necklace. A silver key charm on a sterling silver chain. I'd bought him a key necklace with the letter S embedded onto the end of the charm. "Sauli you didn't have to do this."

"It's just a token on how much I love you."

Adam blushed looking down at my present. "Is there a reason why it's a key?"

Now I was the one who was blushing. "It's the key to my heart. Urgh, that sounds cheesy." I shrugged letting my shoulders drop. 

"Hey." Adam said using his free hand to cup my chin in his hand. "That's not cheesy at all. It's incredibly romantic." Adam grinned holding the chain in both hands. He put his head into the necklace letting it hang from around his neck. He looked down in awe at the charm leaning against the lower half of his chest. The chain was slightly longer than an average necklace. "It's a shame you don't have one with a letter A on." Adam sighed.

I giggled pulling forward the collar of my shirt. I reached my hand down pulling out the charm and then letting it hang over my t-shirt so it was now visible. I blushed biting my bottom lip at Adam.

"I see you already have one sorted out." he winked. "Sauli no one has ever given me something so special before. I'm never taking it off." Adam lifted the key charm into his one hand rubbing his thumb along the metal. Adam reached over to the small table on his side of the bed placing the velvet box there on the surface. He turned back around to face me. He reached forward plunging his tongue directly into my mouth. I closed my eyes admiring the texture. I opened my mouth slightly further so Adam was able to slip all the way in. I sighed encasing the sides of Adam's face in my hands. I took this opportunity to wipe away the few fallen tears from off Adam's cheeks before moving my hands to the back of his neck. I pulled him even closer tackling his tongue with mine. No matter how hard I tried Adam always seemed to win topping his tongue on top of mine. It was the same situation when it came to us sleeping together as well. Adam's arms were enveloped around the back of my ribcage making sure there was no way that I could escape. 

Adam was a phenomenal kisser which always made whatever room we were in feel like it had been infested with heat. I sighed once Adam had broken the kiss. 

Adam wrapped his arm yet again around my waist. He slowly pulled us both down against the mattress. We both turned on our sides so we were facing each other. "I had another panic attack earlier whilst the doctor was here. He fed me human blood because it's a great medication." Adam whispered.

"Oh honey." I soothed trailing my fingers up and down his exposed arm. "I know how strongly you are against that, but at least it was used in that way."

Adam sniffed snuggling his head against the pillow. "I enjoyed it so badly. I'd never felt that way about any type of food before. It was succulent and thick and it just melted down my throat. It felt orgasmic because I kept moaning as I drank it. I was at the point at passing out so to begin with I had no idea that was what I was drinking."

"Adam don't you dare feel ashamed about drinking that stuff. You have no choice but to drink it after January. If you continue to eat human food then you'll react like you did back in September. You'll vomit all of it back up."

"Yeah that's why I've started to come to terms with it. Blood is the food source that I'll have to depend on in the future... but I won't bite anyone. That still makes me feel sick. I'll be drinking that stuff out of IV bags or bottles, but never a living person."

 "I love the certainty in your voice." I giggled nudging closer to Adam so our noses were almost touching. 

"I swear Sauli, my Animal can fuck off if it thinks that I'm going to drink directly from a human." When Adam said that I had a quick flashback to my first time with him. The most magical day of my life when he had been buried deep inside of me. The night I gave Adam my virginity had been so electric. But something had happened during that time, and it wasn't until now that I felt Adam deserved to know. 

"Adam do you remember when we had sex?" I asked.

Adam looked at me confused. "Of course I do! As if I'd forget that in a hurry."

"Baby, do you remember what happened before you gave me those hickeys. In other words, do you remember what you did?"

"W-why?" Adam stuttered trailing his fingertips over the newly formed hickeys on the side of my neck that he had administered to me earlier during our time in the pool.  

"You jerked forward, remember?" I kept my voice calm and tender. Adam buried his head low as he quietly began to sob. I took that as a yes. I yanked him forward into my arms. I began to rock him from side to side as best as I could. Adam continued to whimper. He rested his head on my chest, along with one arm. The other was still tightly wrapped around my waist. The one side of my chest felt much colder than the rest of my body. I peered down noticing a forming puddle was splattering from Adam's tear ducts and directly onto my shirt. I didn't mind though. I knew crying in some ways could be classed as therapy. It was better to let it all out instead of burying it deep inside your soul. 

I watched as Adam moved his head into a more comfortable position. The one arm which had been draped over my chest had now moved. Adam placed his hand, palming facing down directly into the centre of my chest, where my heart was. He began to rub his hand in a circle motion continuously across that area. But as Adam did so, it only brought on more tears.

"You can hear it can't you? My heartbeat is thrashing in your ears, isn't it?" I asked rubbing soothing circles into Adam's back. I couldn't help but wonder if that was all Adam was thinking about. "Do you want my blood? Baby, it's ok if you do. The sound must be driving you crazy right now"

Adam shook his head against my chest. "I use to crave it." he whispered. "P-part of me still does and that makes me feel so ashamed. I shouldn't crave my boyfriend’s blood in the slightest. But how I'm feeling right now; I just want to protect it. I want to protect your heart." Adam turned his head kissing me directly in the centre of my chest. 

"Aww." I mused. "You're so perfect Adam. It's kinda sexy in some ways that you crave it" Adam giggled. I was pleased that those few words had made him blossom, even though it was just for a moment. "I'm so proud of you that you've been able to keep that all under control."

Adam yawned. I could tell that he was getting tired. But I wasn't surprised considering the day he had encountered. "Anything for you."

I lay there with Adam whispering love notes to him in Finnish and then repeating them once again in English, such as "En ole menossa minnekään. Minne menet, sinne minäkin menen. Rakastan sinua niin paljon" which meant "I'm not going anywhere. Where you go, I go. That's how much I love you." That was the thing with me. If you ever had to remember one thing about Sauli Koskinen (me). It was that I never broke my promises. 

I continued to rock Adam as I spoke. He began yawning even more frequently as the minutes past until he had finally fallen asleep. Once his eyelids had closed I sighed knowing that Adam was finally going to get some peace for awhile.

I knew that Adam's foreshadow dream was drawing closer by the day, and I'd make sure that I was there if it was possible. I was scared just as much as he was. But when it came down to it, Adam was the one who would be experiencing that nightmare, not me. 

I looked down noticing that Adam's key charm was resting directly on my stomach next to mine. I was over the moon that Adam had loved my gift. It felt right to have bought  those necklaces. The necklaces represented a true connection and the bond that we shared. 

For those last few minutes before Joe arrived to take me home, I watched Adam sleep. I took a good few seconds to admire everything. His closed eyelids ,which were protecting his ocean-blue eyes. His cute nose from which I could hear him snoring. His plump lips which I had kissed god knows how many times were sealed shut. His one, visible freckly arm still resting on my chest. Those freckles were gorgeous. If it was possible, I would kiss each and every single one of them. His black, spiky hair was stuck upright against my neck and jaw line. It was incredibly soft and ever so fluffy. I couldn't help but run my fingers through it over and over again. 

"I'll always be there for you." I whispered. "Once my baby, always my baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me ;) - @xHollyGlambertx


	19. Foreshadow dream? More like a nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally here lol. For lovers of the BTIKM music video and Dark Adam you might find this chapter weirdly enjoyable.   
> Quick shoutie to @GarcaPame who created the cover art for Animal for me. I'm in love with it! The cover art is different on Archive and Wattpad so you could check out both if you wanted to. I didn't even ask her to make them but she's such a sweetheart for doing so. They were just too good not to include so a big thank you to her! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ;)

Adam's POV:

_It wasn't until I awoke that I noticed that my body was vibrating. Had my body continued to shake during my sleep? I couldn't be sure, but it was a possibility. The cause of it seemed to be due to the freezing cold temperature that I found myself in. I was confused. Even though it was December and this temperature was expected; I felt strange. Something was off._

_Once the tiredness had subsided and I had managed to force myself back into reality, I briskly rubbed my eyelids removing the sleep from around them. I moved my hands to the sides of whatever I had been sleeping on, feeling the material. My eye sight was still adjusting to the light. I was struggling to open my eyes any wider than two thin slits. My mind was telling me to lye back down and fall asleep again. However, my heart seemed to be calling me. It was telling me that it was time to get up._

_A few moments later my eye sight was back to crystal, clear sharpness. In other words, my eyesight had been restored. I peered down noticing that I had fallen asleep on the sofa. But wait... this wasn't my sofa. My gaze circled the room in one quick motion. I was at Sauli's house it would seem. But everything was... destroyed?_

_My breath got caught in my throat causing me to choke. I shot up into a sitting position; a gasp spewed from between my lips as I scanned the room once more. My face scrunched up, confusion clear over my face as dread filled my mind. I managed to wobble up onto my feet with not too much struggle. It looked as though a bomb had hit the house leaving only the sofa in a satisfactory condition._

_Maybe the apocalypse was finally among us?_

_Adam shut up! You're overreacting! But was I? My eyes weren't lying to me. This destruction around me was real. I wasn't the religious type in the slightest. Well, hello! Christian vampires? You had to be kidding me if they existed. The church resented us. "The devils children" they called us. And even though it stabbed me to say it, their idea of our place in this world was somewhat true. Some of us generally were the most psychotic and evil beings you could ever come across..._

_I looked above me noticing the lamp shade, which had once projected light for this entire room, had been torn to shreds. I couldn't even make out the light bulb, which took me to the conclusion that it was no longer there. My guess was that it had probably smashed somewhere. This was confirmed once I took my first, few steps away from the sofa hearing a crackling noise from underneath my feet; I looked down noticing the broken glass. I let out a sigh of relief thankful that I was wearing my boots. Well, I must have been pretty tired considering I had decided against removing my shoe wear. If I hadn't have been wearing my boots then I'd probably be picking out glass shards from the bottom of my feet right now._

_I managed to step out of the small, glass puddle in merely a few steps. It caught my attention that one of the legs from the coffee table had seemed to have snapped off, causing the coffee table to have fallen on its side. It could no longer own the name "coffee table", as I was pretty certain that it wouldn't be able to support anything anymore let alone a coffee cup in the state it was now in. The TV in the corner of the room was wrecked. The black screen had been smashed inwards creating a massive hole right in the centre of the set. The carpets and rugs, which had been of a beautiful beige had been torn apart. The wooden flooring from underneath the carpet was now almost fully visible. It was as if a dog had spent countless hours busily biting and gnawing at the material because his life had depended on it._

_I couldn't understand why the room seemed to be in this state. Had I been out cold this entire time whilst the room had entered this destruction? I couldn't string any piece of information together. I had barely discovered anything as of yet. All walls and the roof of the house were still present. This wiped my idea of the cause of this wreckage to be a hurricane of some kind._

_As I slowly circled the living area there was a few other things I managed to pick up on. Firstly, there was a smell. It was discrete, in no ways a strong smell however it was there. It seemed to linger in the air, but it was only if you inhaled a long, deep breath that you seemed to pick up on it. I felt like I had smelt it somewhere before, but this time it was almost different in some aspects. There were parts of the aroma which smelled sweet and luscious, and in some way value. But there was a hint of that essence, which in all honesty smelt of rotting flesh. I couldn't help but gag a few times. I had no idea where the source of the smell was coming from. It seemed to waft towards nowhere, it was just there._

_Dust._

_That was another thing I had picked up on. It was everywhere! It seemed that nothing had been cleaned in a very long time. It added a sense of spookiness to the house..._

_This had to be a dream, right? There was no way that this could be reality... could it? This house was once something of beauty if I was being honest. But now? Now it seemed to be nothing more than an abandoned, hell house. There were no signs of life apart from me. Wait a second..._

_"Sauli." I whispered under my breath._

_Where the hell was my baby? Where had he been whilst this had been going on? What if he was hurt? What if he was lying somewhere in the house bloody and unconscious?_

_My paranoia was taking over my mind causing me to become stressed. This wasn't good for me in the slightest. I was supposed to be avoiding stressful situations just in case another seizure would rupture out of nowhere and possess me into a state of fitting just like before. But if it was to happen again, it would probably be far worse._

_I had to find Sauli. I scanned the living room from head to toe just in case he was here. But there were no clues at all which could lead me to where he could possibly be. That was if he was anywhere nearby..._

_I circled the kitchen twice hoping to see just a glimpse of him, but to no avail. With every second that passed my heart beat accelerated. My mind was full of worry. I had no idea where Sauli's whereabouts were._

_"Sauli." I shouted. My voice echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls. The house was beyond quiet. The sound of nothingness was ringing in my ears. Where the hell was he? I wasn't even sure if this was reality or if this was a nightmare. Everything just seemed so real._

_I walked over to the fireplace crouching down. I picked up one of the photo frames from a formed pile on the floor. Each of the photo frames had either fallen or been pushed off the fireplace causing them to assemble into a pile. I wasn't sure if anyone had pushed them off. If someone had done all of this to Sauli's house then how the hell had I slept through all of it? I knew I was a deep sleeper; but come on! I'm pretty sure I would have awoken to the sound of glass smashing onto the ground below me._

_I shook the broken glass from off the frame I was holding onto the floor, hearing the crackling noise as the glass made its demise. The frame held a single photo of Sauli and his parents. Sauli looked no older than ten years old. I stared at the photo for a moment in awe. He was so cute! Honestly, he was even cuter now. I couldn't help but giggle at Sauli's cute hair cut he had at that time. That gorgeous, sunshine, blonde he'd always had was still there though._

_But I couldn't for the life of me work out how this little, bubbly boy had been brought up in this life. As soon as his mother had known that she was pregnant she should have come to an agreement with Sauli's father and backed out of this hell. The same can be said for Tommy's mom too. But I know that would have been hard for them. Hunting was in their blood, and it was in their nature to keep it going through the family, meaning Sauli would have to learn all of his parent’s knowledge and skills._

_But the photo in the photo frame I was holding did not reflect the life Sauli had been living. A smile was plastered on all three of their faces within the picture. Sauli was holding a tennis racket in one hand. A cheesy, giggling grin present on his face. The same grin I had seen a countless amount of times, especially when I tickled him. He looked so happy, just like every young child should feel. It had been sunny that day as I could see the sunlight clearly in the photo. I could make out what looked like a tree and a bench in the background at one side of the photo. I could take a guess and say that this picture had been taken in a park._

_It was weird how I hadn't noticed this photo before. Besides, I hadn't taken in much detail about the little things in Sauli's house. Sauli had been far too busy showing me his bedroom, his pool or making love to me for me to even notice anything else._

_I placed the photo frame I was holding onto the floor. I picked up another one from the pile frowning as I Iooked at it. That was weird... The frame was empty. I picked up and then replaced another four photo frames, but those as well were empty. Maybe the photos had fallen out? I scanned the floor in one quick motion, but I had no luck. My eyes caught no signs of any pictures at all. It made me feel that this photo had some significance in some way, but I couldn't place my finger on it._

_I heaved myself back up into a standing position, unsure what to do next. The house was like a ghost town squeezed into one property. I was still trying to debate with myself wondering if I was in reality or if I was in a messed up situation which had been moulded together by my nightmares._

_That's when it caught my attention. I had to do a double take at it to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. The front window in the living room seemed to be open. I wasn't sure exactly what had intrigued me about it. The window netting was blowing into the house, confirming to me that the window was open. I walked over to it casually, taking it one step at a time._

_From this angle the window netting looked like a ghost. It was as if this "ghost" was luring me towards the window. Honestly, I did feel like I was in some kind of trance. I exhaled as soon as I reached the window. I could see my own breath before me, floating away like a puff of smoke. I shivered. The room temperature had suddenly become cold. I assumed it was because of the breeze that was easing its way discretely into the house. I snatched the netting into my hand, immediately stopping it from moving. I hissed turning my head to the side. I was unsure as to why I had just done that. I opened my eyes into nothing more than tiny slits as I turned my head back around for just a second. A bright, white light was penetrating through the window. I managed to shut the window with some determined effort, ignoring the light as it continued to irritate my skin, causing a few whimpers to escape from my mouth. Once the window was shut I urgently stumbled backwards; rubbing at my arms vigorously making sure that my blood was still flowing through them. The rays from the light had not been ones of a hot temperature. Whatever those rays had been, their temperature was freezing. They had been the complete opposite to sunlight rays._

_Luckily, they could no longer hurt me as the window was now closed and the net was neatly backed across the window forming a shield of protection. My breath was coming out in short whimpers. I was rubbing my arms continuously hoping that they would feel warmth once again; but it didn't seem to work._

_I scanned the room for anything that I could possibly use. My eyes latched with what seemed like a blanket. It was neatly folded against the arm of the sofa. I walked over to it picking it up. Once I'd opened it up I realised that it wasn't a blanket. In fact it was a brown cardigan, knitted and most definitely snug. I slipped my arms into it appreciating the instant, added warmth. I wasn't sure who the owner of the cardy was. It was a little large to have fit Sauli, and I was pretty sure that his dad wouldn't wear something like this. But in those few minutes I had found myself become attached to this cosy piece of clothing. It was a bonus that it also happened to go with the plain white t-shirt, jeans and boots that I was wearing._

_*Creek*_

_I let out a gasp. The sudden noise had seemed to come from the direction of the staircase. Maybe someone else was in the house? I swallowed the lump in my throat. My eyes had yanked themselves wide open out of fear. I wrapped the cardy tighter around my frame; it felt like the only protection that I had._

_It had only just struck me that there were no weapons in my possession. I knew I was being ridiculous, but I had a deep feeling in my gut telling me that something bad was going to happen. It was either that or my kidney was being irritated by something. I was proud of myself for staying calm in this confusing situation that I found myself in. I tip toed over to the bottom of the stairs, not hesitating to whip my vision up towards the direction at the top of the staircase._

_I saw no one._

_Not even a figure was creeping within the shadows. However, I had heard a noise. My ears weren't playing tricks on me... were they? I honestly wasn't sure. The house was completely dead of noise. Maybe I'd thought I'd heard something but in actual fact it had been nothing. After all, random floor squeaks weren't uncommon in houses. I curled my hand around the hand rail hoisting myself onto the first step. I let out a huff as I made my way up the stairs one at a time. Some of the carpet on the stairs had been torn and ripped at the edges causing my boot on one particular step to become encased within the material. I shook my foot out from the hold in a matter of seconds._

_Once I'd reached the top of the stairs a rush of exhaustion flowed right through me. I felt like I'd just climbed a mountain. I was bewildered as to why I felt this added tiredness. I must have been taking a nap downstairs which would have surely cleared all of this fatigue. It was almost pitch black up here, but I could still make out the shape of the door to Sauli's room. I walked over to it keeping my hands in front of me as I searched for the door knob. My fingers latched around it pressing down and then pushing the door open. I had no idea why I was anxious. I had been in Sauli's room a countless amount of times._

_I walked into the room only to be greeted my complete darkness. I began patting the wall next to me hoping my hand would come into contact with the light switch. I sighed once I'd found it. I flicked the switch, but to my surprise nothing happened. I flicked it again, but still nothing. I then began to continuously flick the switch back and forth but it didn't seem to make any difference. The room was still a blackout; although the silence had been disturbed by the unceasing clicking noise I was making._

_I gave up after a few more tries. I closed the door behind me admiring the almost darkened room. The moon light was seeping through the window providing the room with enough light that I could make out the large object that was Sauli's bed. Sadly, I couldn't tell whether he was sleeping in it or not._

_What happened next made me nearly shoot straight out of my skin. A single spotlight flashed on directly over the bed. The light source seemed to only provide enough light to cover the bed. I had no idea where it had come from but I couldn't express my happiness about its presence. The rest of the room was still in darkness but that didn't matter because I'd found my baby._

_I stared at him in awe. Sauli was snuggled up right in the centre of his bed. The bedcovers were pulled right up; however his head, the top part of his chest and his arms were visible. His peachy skin looked so delicate to touch. And don't even get me started on how tiny he looked! The double bed certainly decreased Sauli's frame even more than it already was. But he looked adorable. He was sleeping on his side, resting his head in the crescent of his elbow, facing in my direction._

_It was hard to tell whether he was wearing briefs or if he was completely naked. I watched as Sauli's chest rose and fell repeatedly. I crouched down on my knees at the side of his bed taking his hand in mine. I brought his tiny hand up to my lips leaving a wet kiss on the back of his hand._

_In all, nothing made me happier than to watch Sauli sleep. It made my heart warm up inside, realising while Sauli was in this unconscious state, he didn't worry about anything. He was free to let his mind drift off into the most beautiful scenery to experience the most wonderful adventures while he slept. Sauli had told me his most recurring dream was me and him having... yeah you get my drift._

_Sauli didn't stir, not even once. This confirmed to me that he was in one of his deep states. I let my fingers trail through Sauli's hair, massaging his scalp as I did so. The thick tuffs of blonde hair glided through my fingers with ease._

_In the moments that had just passed; I was pretty sure that Sauli's lips had curled upwards into a sweet smile a couple of times. I wondered if he could sense my presence. There was no denying that I and Sauli had a connection. The spark of that connection had been ignited since that very first time I had discovered those heart-melting, big, blue eyes. Not to mention that cheeky grin he always pulled every time I complemented one of his features; which I always did on a daily basis. I had to keep reminding Sauli that he was perfect beyond belief. Yet he never believed a word I said. He would shake off my words like everything I had said had just been for the hell of it. But it was far from that. Sauli Koskinen was an extraordinary person. He was the most extraordinary person that I'd ever met in my entire life. He was the one who taught me to love myself for who I am. Even though I thought of myself as a weak, vulnerable and repulsive person; somehow Sauli had seen some beauty which had caused him to fall madly in love with me._

_From what I could see in the dim lit room nothing had been vandalised. It just seemed to have been the living room which had been left in that appalling state. Another thing was what had been that white light penetrating through the front window? In contrast to that, the moon was glistening a lovely trail of light leading up to the bed here in the bedroom. But now there was this mysterious spotlight casting a beam of light directly over the bed. I had no idea where this light had come from. It couldn't be Sauli's light as I'd repeatedly flicked that switch but nothing had seemed to happen. This light had come from somewhere.  There had to be a reason for it, even if that reason was small._

_The light made Sauli's body look incredibly toned. It made me giggle thinking I'd managed to bag a boyfriend with cute little muscles popping out of his arms; not forgetting his sexy six pack as well._

_"He's pretty isn't he?"_

_I immediately dropped Sauli's hand from out of mine. I stood up straight; my spine stretched out into a perfect upright position. I was shaking. A chill wafted over me. It felt like someone had just walked over my grave. Who the fuck had just said that? The voice, it seemed, had bellowed out from within the darkness. The voice was hoarse and raspy. It sounded dark, deep and deadly; like the person it belonged to had swallowed jagged shards of glass. It didn't sound familiar, yet when I replayed the voice in my head, it kind of did._

_"You look like you've seen a ghost Adam." The voice seemed hurt as it spoke once again. I was too scared to even breathe. I tried to inhale and exhale between pants. The cardy I was wearing seemed to do nothing to insulate me from the continuous chill that penetrated across my skin._

_The voice seemed to bounce off the walls. I had no idea which direction the voice was originally coming from. It sounded distance when it said some words, but some words like when he said "Sauli", "pretty", and "ghost" seemed to be breathed right down my neck. It was like I could feel every emotion the voice felt as it spoke. The only thing I could make from this voice was that it was male. No female on this planet would be speaking that low._

_"Can't you sense me Adam? I'm right here." I could feel air tickling against my ear. It was cold yet soft. I spun around quickly hoping to be greeted by the owner of this mysterious voice. But sadly there was no one there, not that I could see anyway. I let my arms float in front of me, slapping through the air just in case I might be fortunate enough to grab hold of this figure. That was if this voice did have a body. Although, this could be a pigment of my imagination. Maybe the silence had got to me and I was now beginning to hear voices which were not really there._

_I turned back around in disappointment, swinging back on my heels._

_I shrieked, stumbling backwards until my back hit hard against the bedroom wall. I closed my eyes whimpering. That wasn't real. I must be dreaming. I let my head fall back, softly hitting the wall. I swallowed the lump in my throat before fluttering my eyes open. I gasped again. Before me was a pair of yellow piercing eyes. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me, they were genuinely there. The golden golf balls forced themselves into slits as they continued to glare at me. I could feel my heart doubling its pace of pumping blood around my body. All this time there had been a vamp in Sauli's room watching from the shadows as he slept._

_"Show yourself!" I shouted. I curled my hands into fists just as a precaution in case this vamp tried anything. My eyes were fixed on those golden eyes as step by step I saw a nose, strong cheek bones, a pair of plump lips and a jaw line connect together to make a face, which nearly made me pass out as soon as my eyes put together all of his features like a jigsaw puzzle. He continued to pull himself out of the darkness until his whole form was visible._

_He hissed shooting his arm over his face like a shield. His face expression showed clear pain as he grimaced. He cocked his head backwards rasping at the bright light above us. He used his free, shaking hand to curl in his middle finger to meet his thumb. He rubbed them against each other letting a sharp click sound echo around the room; the noise startled me making me hit my head against the wall. I hissed from the sudden shooting pain. The room was now in complete blackness apart from the ongoing moonlight which continued to add that small spark of light into the room._

_I then heard another click sound. Just like magic the whole room had now lit up into a dim but still fully visible environment. I looked across to the vamp standing at the other side of the bed opposite me. Even though the room was now much dimmer than its predecessor spotlight it was somehow easier to see everything. "That's better." He whispered. "That bright light was burning my skin."_

_I could finally take in exactly what I was looking at me. I was bewildered to say the least. The vamp cocked his head to the side focusing his gaze on me._

_"What's the matter Adam? Don't you recognise me?" How was this even possible? I felt like I was looking into a mirror. But instead of seeing my reflection I saw a darker side to myself, a vampire who somehow possessed my carcass. Was this creature... my Animal?_

_I took a second to inspect each of my doppelgangers features. His yellow eyes were big and bulgy. I could see just by looking into those gold irises how much evil they held. His pupils were jet black and large encased within the evil yellow. There were dark circles surrounding his eyes which could be mistaken for eyeliner. The dark shadows surrounding the area around his eyes only added to his beastly glare. His lips were just as plump as mine but they weren't the rosy colour that mine were. His lips were the colour of a baby pink, dead flower petal. The colour was so empty and bleak. It was as if his lips had never been kissed and brought to life once he'd felt the contact of a lovers embrace. His hair was the same colour as mine; jet black and sticking up in my usual spiky hair-do. His hair looked just as soft and puffy as mine; however, his hair was even darker than mine. I wasn't sure how that was possible. Although, I probably thought it looked darker because of the rest of his appearance. His nose was probably the only thing that was almost an exact match to mine. However, the colour of it was the complete opposite; that could be said about the whole of his skin. It was white, pale; almost dead looking. It looked freezing cold to touch. His hands and neck were of the same colour, and I could take a good guess and presume his whole body was of this cold, pale complexion. His nails were painted black, something else we had in common it would seem. The bastard was wearing my most treasured, black duffel coat. It was fascinating how that single piece of clothing seemed to finish off his ominous look._

_He cocked his head to the side yet again. His lips began to curl into an obnoxious smirk. His lips parted ever so slowly, I saw his sharp pearly whites push themselves out of my Animal's gums until they were fully exposed. He grinned at me licking at the tip of both of his fangs. I didn't even flinch. I was scared that even if I took a single step forward he would jump me._

_I turned my gaze to Sauli who was still sleeping peacefully. There was a part of me which hoped that he didn't find consciousness at this present time. He would probably collapse after seeing two Adam's in front of him. I didn't want him to get a shock like that._

_"He's very beautiful, isn't he?" My gaze flicked from Sauli to my darker self. He must have been witnessing me admiring Sauli. He took a single step forward; his legs were now touching the mattress. I took a chance peeling myself off the wall and strolling towards the side of the bed closest to me. Dark Adam leaned down running his fingers through Sauli's hair. Sauli flinched in his sleep from my Animal's icy touch it would seem. "Your heartbeat is quickening." He mumbled taking his gaze from off Sauli and then landing it on me._

_I shivered. He was right, of course. Vampires could sense these things; especially if they were a dark version of you. I couldn't stop the increasing beat of my heart. I was nervous that he was going to do something to Sauli._

_"I can see why you love him so much." Animal sighed pulling the covers off Sauli completely. I was pleasantly surprised that Sauli had been sleeping with his briefs on; but I was happy that his dignity was hidden away from my doppelgangers eyes. "The real question is though, how could you possibly not love this human?"_

_The worst thing about this reality that I found myself in was that I had no idea what dark Adam would do next. In all truth, I was shitting myself. He had powers, some of which made my skin crawl. I was still a weak, little human until January. He could click his fingers and in the next second he could have snapped my neck clean. I had to be careful what I said around him or what I did. One wrong move and that could be the end of me, or more importantly, it could be the end of Sauli. But I had to speak to him. I couldn't let this evil version of me see my fear. "I don't get where you're going with this. Of course I love Sauli. He's the best thing that ever entered my life, I'll love him forever." I said._

_Dark Adam smirked. "Oh I can see that. Let's do a quick external anatomy of sweet, little Koskinen shall we? Firstly, his golden rays of sunshine hair are to die for." Dark side continued to glide his fingers through Sauli's blonde locks, admiring the tuffs of hair. "His ocean blue coloured eyes, at this moment being protected by his eye lids. His cute little nose from which you can hear his delightful little snores as he sleeps. His rosy pink, plump lips so soft to kiss and the words he speaks in that delicious Finnish accent make you melt. Especially when he whispers sweet nothings and poems of love down your ear. He loves it when you do the same to him." Dark Adam mused trailing his fingers over Sauli's slightly parted lips and then moving them to his one visible, dainty ear. Sauli stirred a few more times, nothing more than a twitch. It was the cold touch that was probably disturbing his sleep. Yet he never awoke. It made me furious that someone else was touching Sauli like that. Even though that someone was technically me._

_"Let’s make our way down a little further." Dark Adam sniggered. "His toned chest and peaky shoulders. Muscle visible almost everywhere over his arms and torso. So stunning." He slipped his hands forward and back all over the top half of Sauli's body. I was squeezing my hands into fists trying to hold back from lashing out at him. Although it was merely touch and feel, I still couldn't stand another person’s hands skimming all over my baby's body. "How about that package though?" He winked, raising an eyebrow at me. He trailed his fingers down Sauli's frame starting from his chest until his hand reached Sauli's briefs. Sauli giggled in his sleep from the feeling of my Animal's long, painted nails on his tender skin._

_He tip toed his fingers up and down Sauli's fabric covered hard on; it was bulging from within his briefs. "You wouldn't expect a package like this from such a tiny person, would you?" Sauli was beginning to stir even more in his comatose state, but there wasn't even a peek or a flutter of him opening his eyes._

_"Get off him!" I hissed. My heart stopped for a second. I instantly regretted lashing out like that. I could feel a bead of sweat forming along my hair line. The wetness of the liquid however was cooling._

_My doppelganger whipped his head to look up directly at me. Shit. That was the end of me now. I was dead meat. Urgh, why had I been so stupid? He wasn't hurting Sauli he was just touching him, that was until he groped him which had just taken me over the edge with anger. He was probably trying to do this to tease me. His fangs were still out as he spoke. It was that which was causing my concern. "But my favourite thing about this sweet piece of ass is his neck." He tilted Sauli's head upwards exposing his neck. He bent down slipping his tongue out of his mouth. He pressed the tip of his tongue flat against the bottom of Sauli's neck licking upwards, right up to his jaw line. Once he'd reached the top he jerked his head backwards letting out a moan. "So silky." Animal sighed. Sauli's body jerked forward._

_He plopped down on the bed next to Sauli. I couldn't understand how much my Animal seemed to admire him. He was suppose to hate him, see him as food. But he had just picked apart my baby and gave me a full analysis of Sauli's beauty. However, his eyes were now fixed with Sauli's neck. He turned his head to the side tucking his head underneath Sauli's jaw. He started to leave soft, wet kisses along Sauli's jaw line and down his neck. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be putting his poisonous lips anywhere near my baby._

_"Stop touching him!" I growled. "I've had enough of your bullshit! Leave him alone!" I didn't seem to be scared anymore. I wanted to rip his hands away and destroy this creature. He wasn't me, no matter how much he thought he was. I'd made a promise months ago that I wouldn't turn into what he was. When that day comes and he tries to take over my mind and soul, I'll fight him; and then I'll fight some more._

_Dark Adam ignored me. He continued to kiss and nip at Sauli's neck, but he wasn't using his fangs. He slipped one of his arms around Sauli pulling him closer. He leaned forward leaving a kiss on Sauli's temple. Sauli shivered flickering his eyelids open. He sighed exhaling as his eyes were now on full display. I wasn't sure if Sauli could see me. He instantly turned on his back smiling as his eyes met dark Adam's. "Adam." he sighed wiping the sleep away from his eyes._

_"Hello beautiful, how'd you sleep?" He soothed. He began to caress Sauli's cheek tenderly. His cold, pale hand was a complete contrast to Sauli's toned and peachy coloured cheek._

_"Fine." Sauli whispered still sounding half asleep. He lifted up both of his hands taking my evil side's face in his hands. "Baby, why do you feel so cold? And your skin, you're so pale. Adam you look sick and what's up with your eyes? They're yellow." Sauli moved the palms of his hands all over my Animal's face. Sauli's face was full of worry and concern._

_"What do you mean? I've just been out so that might explain why I'm a little cold. This leather coat isn't the greatest insulator if I'm honest. But yellow eyes? Honey, I think you're imagining things. My eyes are blue, they've always been blue." Dark Adam was helping Sauli into a sitting position._

_Sauli shook his head from side to side. "Adam, I'm not imagining things. They're yellow, and your pupils are gigantic. Oh god, no, it can't be... Get out of my baby you creep! Your Adam's Animal-" Dark Adam instantly wrapped one arm around Sauli's waist, whereas he placed two fingers from his free hand directly in the centre of Sauli's forehead. As soon as he did so Sauli stopped speaking. He'd closed his eyes and instantly fell into Adam's embrace. Did he just knock Sauli out cold?_

_"What did you just do?" I asked panicked. As soon as my doppelganger’s fingers had touched Sauli's forehead he had passed out. I think Dark Adam had panicked realising that Sauli had worked out who he was._

_"He'll wake up momentarily." Dark Adam mumbled. "He won't have any memory of what he just said, and I'll stop him from asking me questions like that again. When he wakes up he'll see me with blue eyes and feel warm skin." Animal's eyes had pushed themselves into slits. He was obviously very annoyed. Did he really think that Sauli wouldn't have recognised him? All this time it had felt like my feet had been frozen to the floor, I couldn't move._

_"You don't own him!" I snarled. "You can't just wipe his mind like that!"_

_"I can, and I have." He replied. Sauli groaned snuggling his head against Dark's shoulder. Sauli's arms began to move once again. He lifted his head up off my evil side's shoulder ever so carefully._

_"You ok?" Dark Adam asked concerned._

_"Yeah baby." Sauli replied. "I think I just blacked out for a second."_

_"You did. I think you just had a hot flush and passed out. What's the last thing you remember?"_

_Sauli paused biting his bottom lip. He was thinking long and hard about the question he had just been asked. I was praying that he remembered who exactly Dark Adam was. He was my evil side, my Animal. Sauli needed to get as far away from him as possible._

_"SAULI HE'S NOT ME! HE'S MY ANIMAL! BABY YOU NEED TO RUN! NOW!" I began coughing. I was literally screaming my words at Sauli. I had a bad feeling about all of this. I couldn't help but feel that Sauli was in danger._

_"The last thing I remember was you telling me that you loved me." Sauli blushed trying to bury his head. Sauli had been hypnotised. He couldn't see that the figure on top of him wasn't the sweet and caring person that he knew. This dark creature was nothing more than a parasite._

_"Aww." Dark Adam mused. He opened his arms, Sauli sighed floating into the devil's hug. He snuggled his head over Dark's shoulder. "He can't hear you or see you." Dark Adam sniggered looking directly at me._

_"What?" I mouthed with my eyes bulged. Great. So there was nothing that I could do to stop him. Sauli was completely under his control. What else was he going to do? He already had control over Sauli's mind._

_He tightened his grip around Sauli pulling him even closer. He removed one arm from around Sauli's frame. He held his now free arm in my direction. He flicked his wrist, my knees collapsed after his slight movement. I was now on all fours trying to intake as much oxygen as I could. It felt like there was a pair or imaginary hands around my neck, slowly squeezing the life out of me. I was gasping for air, trying to keep my eyes open as well. So this was how I was going to die? I would be chocked to death and then my Animal would take my place?_

_I suddenly heard a clicking sound. The death grip around my neck suddenly loosened. I inhaled a few deep, long breaths as the blackness around the corners of my eyes began to fade. I was shaking as I managed to pull myself up onto my feet. Sauli and my doppelganger were still in that silent embrace with each other. My heart was breaking knowing that Sauli was oblivious to all of this. He wasn't anyone's property. I know that Sauli always referred to me as "owning him", but we meant it in a relationship way, our connection together that he was mine and I was his. Having control of Sauli's mind was a massive step too far._

_"You son of a bitch." I mumbled with gritted teeth. I strutted back up to the side of the bed._

_He raised his hand at me once again. His fingers were stretched out as far as they could go. He jerked his hand forward in my direction. Gravity no longer had control over my body. I found myself floating slightly off the floor in mid air. I was travelling, flying backwards, fast and hard. My whole body made an instant collision with the bedroom wall. A shooting pain emerged from every corner of my body. My head had also hit the wall firmly which had caused me to black out for just a second. Floating back into reality I felt a rapid tug coming from both my wrists and feet. I looked across at both hands and then down. Long, grey chains were being wrapped around my wrists and through forming holes in the wall. I was completely bound to the wall. I had been pinned directly into the centre of the wall by a parasite with pretty impressive supernatural powers._

_There was nothing I could do now. He had me exactly where he wanted. Even if I was to scream at the top of my lungs it wouldn't do anything. Sauli couldn't see me or hear me. I was nothing more than a fly on the wall that had no choice but to watch as these events before me unfolded. Dark Adam smirked before exposing his fangs in my direction. I was panting. What if he hurt Sauli? What if he bit him? He wouldn't do that... would he? So far he'd been so caring towards my baby. Yet, that could have all been an act._

_Dark Adam pulled Sauli away from his embrace. "I have something planned for tonight." He winked reaching into his coat pocket._

_"Hmm, you have me intrigued." Sauli replied leaning back on the mattress on his elbows._

_Dark side smiled pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his inside pocket. He shook them from side to side in front of Sauli's eyes. "Want to get a little frisky tonight?"_

_Sauli licked his lips nodding like a very happy puppy. "Tie me up." He panted pulling both of his arms above his head. Dark Adam tied both of Sauli's wrists to the bed frame above the bed. Each cuff made a clicking sound as it was secured into place. I could see the want and the need all over Sauli's face. Even from the slight distance I was from him I could see the smoke forming in his irises. He was drowned in lust and excitement. I'd only ever had sex once with Sauli and in no way was it playful or naughty. My first time with Sauli had been magical. I had made love to my boyfriend; no more, no less. "Are you going to take your coat off?" Sauli asked. "If we're going to do it, then you might feel more comfortable without it."_

_Dark Adam nodded. "You're right." He shook the coat from off his shoulders, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor at the side of the bed. He took this opportunity to remove the boots, very similar to mine, of which he was wearing. Dark Adam surprisingly was wearing one of my favourite t-shirts. But why the hell was he wearing my Queen t-shirt? I didn't expect my evil self to still love Queen. Hell, I didn't think dark sides had any real taste in music. But still, at the end of the day, Queen was Queen. "So gorgeous." He whispered eyeing Sauli up and down, and then up and down again. Sauli blushed, giggling at my Animal's words._

_Dark Adam climbed directly on top of Sauli. He was kneeling, one leg over each side of Sauli; keeping him in place underneath him. He pressed one hand, palm facing down directly in the centre of Sauli's chest. Sauli shivered from the bitter touch. "Ooh that's cold." Sauli whispered shocked._

_"Sorry sweetheart." Dark Adam cooed removing his hand. "It's just, such a beautiful beat." My evil side tilted his head forward until his lips came into contact with Sauli's chest. He closed his eyes kissing him sweetly, right in the centre. Dark Adam pushed his tongue out of his mouth, letting it spread wide as he licked that piece of skin. What was it with him? That was the second time he had licked Sauli with that much force. He seemed to have gotten a lot of pleasure from it._

_Sauli moaned. I could see the sticky trail that Dark Adam had left with his saliva. It was glistening as Sauli moved slightly from side to side getting himself comfy. Dark Adam then began to kiss Sauli all over, not leaving a single piece of skin untouched. He even kissed him all the way down his legs to his feet which I found most absurd. He then went back on himself sucking and kissing Sauli tenderly as he made it up his torso, chest, neck and then both of his arms. To finish, he left one last, strong kiss directly on Sauli's lips. He was forceful yet soft. Sauli kissed back, obviously enjoying all of this. But he thought it was me doing all of this to him..._

_"Adam." Sauli whined. "Enough teasing. I want you in me. NOW!"_

_Dark Adam rolled his eyes; he hooked both of his hands around Sauli's waistline. "May I?" He asked. He was obviously asking for permission to remove Sauli's briefs._

_"Well, duh!" Sauli replied getting restless. Dark Adam sniggered. Sauli pushed his body up slightly so evil Adam was able to pull his boxers down all the way, until they were left at Sauli's ankles. Dark Adam removed himself off of Sauli for a moment so the blonde was able to kick his boxers off, letting them fall to the floor. In a flash he was back on Sauli keeping him in place. I could see my dark side drooling over Sauli's prostate now he was fully exposed. "Hey." Sauli sniggered. "Stop dribbling at me and just get the hell in me!"_

_"Whatever you say baby." Dark side mused unbuckling the belt on his jeans, then sliding down the zip and pulling his jeans down until the waistline was at his kneecaps. His briefs soon followed the same path that his jeans had just gone down. They were now also situated on his kneecaps. Dark Adam was now fully exposed. I guess in some ways I was a perv for witnessing and paying detail to every part of this. But I couldn't help it. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't run or interrupt anything. If I opened my mouth then my Animal could turn angry and take all of that anger out on Sauli. It was best that I stayed quiet... for now._

_Dark Adam wrapped all five digits around his dick. He began pumping himself faster and faster, trying to get hard as quickly as he could. I was the one who was supposed to be giving Sauli all of this pleasure, not him. There was something in the pit of my stomach telling me that what I was about to witness was not going to be enjoyable._

_The parasite arched back once he was hard enough, letting a few moans and curses escape from his lips. Sauli bit his bottom lip admiring dark Adam's erection. Sauli pushed his legs out to the side eagerly waiting for my evil side to enter him. "Are you ready to open me up?" Sauli asked hinting towards dark Adam's one hand._

_"That won't be necessary sweetheart." My Animal replied. What? Even though I and Sauli had only done it once, I would always prep him. I needed to make sure that Sauli would be able to take all of me in. He needed to be stretched. He was such a tiny little thing and he needed that prep to make room for my above average sized dick._

_"Oh ok." Sauli asked slightly confused. "The lube and condoms are in the bottom draw. Just like they were before."_

_"They won't be necessary either." Dark replied sniggering. His tone of voice startled me. Why wasn't he going to use anything at all? If he didn't then how would Sauli be able to take any of it?_

_"B-but Adam, if you don't then I'm going to be in a great deal of pain." Sauli whimpered. "I don't want to do this anymore." Sauli began to close his legs slowly. I could see the clear fear in his eyes. All the lust and want had seemed to vanish into thin air._

_Dark Adam leaned forward slapping Sauli straight across his face. The blow caused Sauli to whip his head to the side. Sauli turned back to face Adam, a single tear running from his right eye and all the way down his cheek. "Listen here you little slut." Dark shouted angrily while pointing a finger directly at Sauli. "I don't care if you enjoy this. You're right though, without any form of prep you are really going to find this experience most unpleasant. But I certainly won't. I want to see your little face screaming in pain as I thrust into you. You need to get it into your stupid head that you're nothing more than a sex slave to me. I'm just a regular vampire using a weak little human as his own chew toy."_

_Sauli began to tug at the handcuffs with hopes that he would get free. "I-I thought you loved me." Sauli whispered his eyes watery and tears spewing all down his cheeks._

_"Love?" The vamp asked like it was some sort of question that had deeply offended him. "I'm a vampire, I cannot love."_

_I don't know what it was in that moment but I felt like my darker self had just experienced emotion. He sighed at the feeling that he could not love. His reaction to Sauli's question had honestly freaked me out. But sadly dark Adam showed no signs of compassion. He pushed Sauli's legs apart. Sauli tried to fight back but he couldn't compete with the vampire’s clear strength._

_"Adam, please don't do this. I love you so much! You wouldn't hurt me. You love me too."_

_Dark Adam ignored Sauli. His eyes pushed into slits as he exposed his fangs at Sauli, hissing directly at him. "Love has nothing to do with what I'm going to do to you."_

_No, no, no! He was going to rape my baby. He was going to rape my baby right in front of my eyes. I would have to watch as this monster tore my love apart._

_"JUST STOP THIS! PLEASE DON’T RAPE HIM!" I screamed, begging at my darker side to let my baby go. But all Dark Adam did was just wink at me. He took hold of his member in his hands positioning himself at Sauli's hole. He didn't even give Sauli a warning. He plunged directly into him, all the way, not even stopping once._

_The noise I heard following that would haunt me for the rest of my life._

_Sauli's scream was not one of pleasure, it was one of a small, human in the most horrific pain that nobody could even try to think about. Sauli's spine arched back into an almost perfect bend as his rivers of screams continued to flow from his tear ducts. He was whimpering, screaming, shaking and crying as dark Adam cursed every word of pleasure from under the sun. Sauli's voice was becoming hoarse from all the screaming that didn't cease, not even for a second. I could hear the sound of bones breaking and skin tearing. I looked down noticing Saui was bleeding heavily from his behind. I broke down completely, coughing up tears as I watched the nightmare before me begin to get even worse. Dark Adam continued to thrust faster and faster into Sauli. He would pull all the way out before plunging directly back into him. Sauli was so tiny. Every time my evils side thrusted into him it only tore Sauli apart even more. His blood loss was becoming rapid._

_"A-Adam" AAAAHHH! ... PLEASE STOP! ... HURTS! ... SO MUCH PAIN! ... I'M BLEEDING!" Sauli cried over and over again. I couldn't stop any of this. I desperately wanted to scream but the sounds were getting stuck in my throat. I guess I would just have to wait until all of this torment was over. "ADAM PLEASE!."_

_For Dark Adam this only brought him even more pleasure. He loved the look of Sauli in pain. Considering Sauli was tied up at his wrists and his legs were pinned down, he had nowhere to go. Dark Adam obviously loved the satisfying feeling of being in control. “Mmm, fuck Sauli!” He moaned his head jerking backwards. His mouth was moulded into a perfect ‘O’ shape. He was plunging into Sauli deeper and deeper. The bed sheets were stained with crimson and come. It looked like my Animal had released himself more than once inside of Sauli. One of Sauli’s legs looked twisted and out of place._

_“ADAM I’M GOING TO DIE! STOP!” Sauli was choking on his tears. His eyes were squeezed shut. His hands were pulling desperately at the cuffs. He was trying anything to try and stop the pain that seemed to never cease. Sweat was pouring out of every pour in his body._

_“Hmm... oh God... so tight but so good!” Dark Adam growled. He arched backwards one last time letting the remainder of his seed fill Sauli’s behind._

_"I WANT THIS PAIN TO STOP!” Sauli whimpered. His eye lashes were soaked with tears which had yet to fall. Dark Adam immediately stopped, pulling all the way out of Sauli; Sauli grimaced from the stinging pain. I couldn't help but wonder what could have made him stop; he was having so much fun. Not just from Sauli's reaction but my reaction as well._

_"I can make all the pain you've ever felt go away sweetheart." He soothed. Why had my doppelganger dropped his evil act? He was back to being caring. "I can give you the gift of a life with you and me together, forever."_

_Sauli opened his mouth spitting directly on the one side of my Animal's face. I couldn't help but snigger. Most of Sauli's tears had now dried, but like I said before, his blood loss was my main concern. I wasn't sure how Sauli was still breathing after all of that. "In your dreams. I'd rather die than be raped and used as a chew toy for all eternity." Sauli spat. I couldn't even put into words how proud of him I was for standing up to the vamp like that._

_My Animal sighed. "Sorry to break it to you honey, but you actually have no choice in the matter." Dark Adam arched forward his fangs sliding quickly from out of his gums. He turned Sauli's head to the side exposing his neck. I knew what he was going to do before he'd even done it. Even from this angle I could see Sauli's jugular vein sticking out. My Animal jerked forward licking his lips before sinking his fangs into Sauli's neck, letting the venom flow from them. Sauli fell breathless, his eyes bulging as he began to shake violently._

_"No." I whimpered. "You can't change my baby into a creature of the night. Sauli's not evil and you're going to turn him into that? You're going to turn him into a heartless monster!" I whispered most of my words. I wasn't speaking so my dark side could hear me. It was more of a reassurance to me that what was happening before my eyes was really happening. I was losing Sauli... forever. The parasite sunk his teeth deeper into Sauli's neck. He had barely been going for a minute and Sauli was already lying limp, not moving a muscle. Although, I could still hear him gasping for air. His eyelids had gone heavy and his eyes were almost fully closed. I could see the red stain covering most of Sauli's neck as the vamp continued to taste and slurp Sauli's blood._

_Once Dark Adam was finished he jerked his head backwards letting the last few drops of blood slide down his throat. My cheeks had gone dry and hard from the tears that had continued to fall. I was quietly sobbing to myself as I watched my Animal lean back down across Sauli's motionless body. He stuck his tongue out licking all of the dry blood from off Sauli's neck. At the same time he was also sealing the wound on Sauli's neck from the bite. He rested back on his knees placing two fingers against the side of Sauli's neck. He sighed removing his fingers after a few moments. "He was such a pretty boy. Such a shame." He shook his head from side to side._

_'Such a shame?' Why was he saying that as though Sauli was dead? He'd just changed him, right? But Sauli had been bleeding so heavily... He had been bleeding out of his rear and also his neck excessively._

_My whimpers were finally becoming volumised. Dark Adam looked at me with a clear grin on his face, exposing his blood stained teeth. Why was he doing all of this? Maybe he was responsible for the apocalyptic mess downstairs. But honestly, that was the least of my cares. He snapped his fingers once, disappearing._

_Immediately after he vanished the chains bounding me to the wall by my wrists and ankles disappeared causing me to land on the floor, flat on my face, with a bellowing thud. I crawled on all four to Sauli's bedside. Surprisingly, the handcuffs were no longer cuffing him to the bed frame above the bed. His arms were neatly lying either side of him. Also, Sauli's briefs had been put back on, keeping his dignity covered. However, I could still see the blood stained mattress underneath. It didn't bother me in the slightest though. I slipped onto the bed next to Sauli, pulling his body into my embrace. I broke down once again, gently rocking Sauli's dead body from side to side. His carcass was already cold; the colour had been ripped from his features. He was the colour of death; bleak and pale. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you baby." I whispered. I kissed Sauli quickly on the one shaved side of his head, feeling the fuzzy little hairs on my lips. "I don’t know if this is real or a nightmare; but if this sick fantasy somehow turns out to be real then I'm giving you a proper burial sweetheart. Some place where no vamps can get to you."_

_I glided my hands up and down his arms trying to get any heat to flow through him. But nothing seemed to work. He was dead. My baby had just been murdered in cold blood. I rested Sauli's head on my shoulder, keeping him as close to me as I possibly could. I didn't want him to think for one second that he was alone. I kept one arm daintily around Sauli's waist whilst I used the free hand of my other arm to tip Sauli from underneath his chin so he was looking directly at me. I pushed my lips against his wishing that they would mould against mine. But they didn't. They just remained cold and still. I ruffled Sauli's hair a few times with my hand, at least that felt the same. I then pressed the same hand I’d used to cup Sauli's chin directly into the centre of his chest. I sniffed saddened by the fact that I could no longer hear that heartbeat. It had stopped for good now. After awhile I managed to pull my one hand away from Sauli's chest and wrap it around his frame so now I was holding onto him securely with both arms. I rested my head on top of his, still in floods of tears. I began to rock him from side to side whispering sweet nothings into his ear; mostly just telling him how much I loved him, and how much I always will._

_I closed my eyes after awhile..._

_"Aww, what a pretty scene we have here. The pre-vamp and the human." A voice sniggered. My eyes shot open looking towards the direction at the end of the bed. He was back. My Animal was standing at the edge of the bed, staring at me. His jeans were buckled back up, and my beloved black coat was back around his frame. I still had Sauli enclosed in my embrace._

_"What are you doing back?" I snarled sniffing._

_"I think we need to talk properly." He replied casually._

_I sighed realising that maybe I should just hear him out. After all, he could be bestowing any form of useful information onto me. I lay Sauli carefully onto the bed, supporting his head until it made contact with the pillow. I stroked Sauli’s cheek with the back of my fingers. I leaned forward closing my eyes as I memorised the feel of my lips pressed against his forehead. I stood up straight walking over to my doppelganger facing opposite him. "Spit it out then."_

_"You can't escape me Adam. I am your future. You will become me." He instructed._

_"You think I'm going to let my Animal take over my soul? If you do then you seriously have no idea who I am." I said all my words with such confidence that I was beginning to convince myself that maybe I could win this._

_"You're so weak Adam. Do you realise how strong you could be if you let me take over? You could have powers beyond your wildest dreams. Other vampires bowing down to your greatness. I could give you so much more than you already have."_

_"A life without Sauli is a life not worth living at all." I whispered. A restless noise in that moment seemed to come from the bed. I looked over noticing Sauli was stirring. How? He was dead. Before my brain could even process any of this Sauli was already sat up on the bed. When his eyes flew open, that was when I got the shock of my life. They were yellow, a sinister yet rich gold colour; just like my Animal's eyes. His skin was pale all over, no change there from his assumed dead self._

_Sauli whined rubbing his hands continuously over his stomach. The parasite had changed him. My baby had been turned into a... vampire? I couldn't understand how Sauli had survived the change. This had to be a dream surely. Vamp changes were never that subtle or quick. I must be experiencing a dream on borrowed time, why else would Sauli have changed so quickly?_

_"Hungry, so hungry." Sauli moaned. I could hear his belly rumbling. He was desperate for blood. In a flash Dark Adam was at his side. He pulled a pocket knife out of an inside pocket in his coat. He placed the blade along his wrist, pressing down and letting the crimson liquid begin to seep out of the forming wound. He pressed the broken skin against Sauli's lips. Sauli closed his eyes sucking and slurping like his life depended on it. To some extent that was true. If Sauli didn't feed in the first few hours of his change then he would die. Sauli continued to moan and sigh as the crimson slipped down his throat._

_"Take as much as you need sweetheart." Dark Adam whispered directly into Sauli's ear. He began kissing up and down the one side of Sauli’s face leaving ice cold, saliva lip marks along Sauli’s now dead skin. Sauli let his tongue slip from out of his mouth stretching the wound so he was able to consume even more blood. I watched Dark Adam grimace a few times. I was pretty certain that the feeling the vamp was experiencing wasn't pleasant. Still, it was nice to see that parasite for once in some form of pain._

_Sauli pulled away eventually, a burp escaped from his open mouth. I could see his fangs penetrating from out of his gums. "Thank you." Sauli whispered._

_"Did you enjoy that?" Dark Adam asked petting Sauli's head._

_"Very much." Sauli sighed. Dark Adam took hold of Sauli's hand pulling him off the bed. He brought him so that he and Sauli were facing opposite me._

_"Aww baby, you look so cold. Come in here." Dark Adam opened one of the sides of his coat. Sauli wrapped his arms tightly around my evil side’s waist as the parasite closed the coat around them both. Even though Sauli was now cold blooded. It did look as though the coat had brought some warmth to his tiny frame. "See that." Dark Adam sniggered pointing to the red scar that was now engraved onto Sauli's neck. "That's an ownership mark. Sauli's soul and body now belong to me."_

_He pulled Sauli closer towards him. Sauli snuggled his face into the crescent of dark Adam's neck. "I'm Sauli's creator and master. And he'll do everything that I tell him to, just like a good boy." Dark Adam raised his hand and began to run it repeatedly through Sauli's hair, petting him. He licks his lips before flicking his tongue up and down across the red scar on Sauli’s neck. My baby was now forever marked as a reminder of his change and what he had become._

_"You can't control him!" I screamed._

_Dark Adam formed his eyes into slits, staring me out. "It’s not exactly mind control. It's more like doing what you're told."_

_I shook my head in disgust. "Baby." I pleaded. Sauli whipped his gaze looking in my direction. I was overjoyed just at the fact that he could now see me. Dark Adam was allowing him to see my presence. His eyes were that spine-chilling, sinister yellow. When I looked really deep into them, I couldn't even see the beautiful blue under all of that evil. I did see one thing in his eyes though; I saw the emptiness which led into nothing but darkness. I couldn't accept what this demon had done to my love. Sauli turned his head, resting it on Dark Adam’s shoulder. Wait a second, was he purring? Sauli’s purrs faded as I presumed he had fallen asleep still standing in my Animal’s embrace._

_I felt so much pain and so much heartbreak that I wasn't entirely sure on how much more I could take. Dark Adam began to squeeze Sauli in his embrace. Without warning Sauli disappeared into a puff of smoke. When the realisation had hit me that Sauli had disappeared before me my eyes bulged. "Where is he?" I asked in panic._

_"Safe." That was all the Animal said to me in reply. "Maybe in another life you and him would get your happily ever after. But not in this life. Besides, the only thing getting in the way of your love is me." He laughed exposing his fangs. I swallowed the lump in my throat realising that this demon was speaking the truth. I had to be kidding myself if I thought my love life with Sauli was going to be smooth. I knew, especially after January things wouldn't go the way either of us would want them to. "Plus, his family and yours." My Animal continued to speak. "But they don't know the truth do they? Talk about a real Romeo and Juliet relationship, right? The truth always comes out in the end though."_

_I shivered at his words. The Koskinens had been so loving towards me. They'd accepted me in Sauli's life and they knew how much I loved him. But they saw me as a human. It would be all guns blazing if they were to ever discover the truth. The only thing I could do would be to go hundreds of thousands of miles away, crawl into a hole and live there until I died. At least Sauli would be safe. It had only just come to me that all of this scenery and events was my foreshadow dream. I wasn't sure on why it had taken me so long to realise, but maybe it was because this reality had felt so weird. I had felt true emotion here._

_"You're scared aren't you?" Animal asked instantly snapping me out of my daydream. "You see Adam, it doesn't matter how far you run or hide, I'll always win. You can't escape me. I'm forcing my way into your head every single day." Dark Adam strutted up to me. He began to glide his fingers up and down my cheek repeatedly. "I'm easing my way into your mind, taking it one baby step at a time."_

_"I won't let you win." I snarled slapping his hand away from my face._

_"I always win." He sniggered. “I’m winning right now. I’m responsible for your kidney almost shutting down.” He bit his bottom lips lying his hand flat on the injured side of my abdomen. I jerked forward feeling some sort of connection. I could feel him scratching his way inside me; scratching away at the wall he was trapped in behind, in my mind. From his cold touch I could feel his poisonous venom seeping through my veins and making its way to every corner of my body. He was so strong, so powerful. He was inflicting pain into my kidney just by skin contact. Eventually, he released his hand. I inhaled for what felt like the first time in years. His touch had made me fall breathless. “I’m a part of you.” He breathed directly into the centre of my face._

_"You ever heard of the phrase: If it bleeds you can kill it? Well you showed me whilst you were feeding Sauli that you most certainly can bleed. I rest my case. There is a chance that I can stop you and that I can win." I wasn't entirely sure on what path to go down when it was time for my Animal to take over. I just wanted to end up like Joe. He had fort his Animal and won. I needed the same outcome to happen to me._

_"You see Adam I had two options." Dark Adam spoke changing the subject. I must have made him feel uncomfortable. "I could have killed the pretty blonde and drank him dry. HIs blood was delicious. Pure human blood, a deer delicacy. But I thought it wise to change him instead of killing him. Why kill a beautiful, little, pretty thing like him?"_

_"You turned Sauli into a dark creature like yourself because you knew how strongly I was against that. I'd made a promise to Sauli that I would never bite him or hurt him in any way. But you showed me the opposite of all of my wishes."_

_"I'm just a foreshadow dream Adam. I get to show you what you have to look forward to. I will take over and turn that Finnish, sweet juicy piece of ass into a vamp, or I might kill him. I'm still not one hundred percent sure exactly. As long as he's screaming my name for awhile I've got nothing to complain about. Whatever happens, I win" He sniggered obviously enjoying the anger which was splattered across my face. I swung my fist backwards but when it retreated forward it just hit the air in front of me. Dark Adam had disappeared yet again._

_"Its time to wake up Addy." A chilling voice whispered in my ear. The breath of the voice was ice cold. I collapsed onto my knees and then onto all fours. I was choking on my own breath. Every time I inhaled it only seemed to make my coughing that much stronger. I doubled over landing on my back. My head fell to the side, the blackness taking over a moment later..._

 

 

Gasping, coughing and choking on my own breath but I was finally awake. My whole body felt numb and sore. I was lying on my back. I was unsure about where I was. My vision was failing me at this present time. It remained blurry no matter how much I blinked it just seemed to stay that way. There was something covering my nose and mouth. Oxygen mask maybe? That instantly made me come to the conclusion that I was possibly at the vamp hospital. But I was dreading it if that was true. That would mean they would know that I'd experienced my foreshadow dream and that they'd want to get inside my head to see what events had happened.

I could hear one voice. I was certain it was the same voice who was speaking to me over and over again. Sadly, I couldn't make out anything that was being said. The voice seemed distant and muffled. I was just thankful that I'd made it out the other side alive. I wonder what would have happened if my dark side had killed me in that dream. Luckily, I'd actually done some pre-reading on foreshadow dreams. According to the many books that I had read, Animals weren't allowed to do that. They were only allowed to interrogate and show what type of creature they were to their host. 

It made me wonder why Sauli had been there. In all truth, he shouldn't have. In no book, or meeting I'd had with Dean had he told me there could be other people in the dream aswell as your Animal. It must be rare, I assumed. Sauli was a big part of my life and a real significant feature in that dream. Although some parts of that experience had left me disturbed. Especially Sauli getting raped by my evil self. I couldn't make out if that meant I would want to rape him in the future or feed off him excessively. I didn't want to do anything apart from love him and protect him.

"Baby, you're finally coming round." The voice was soothing and ever so calming.

I smiled underneath the oxygen mask realising it was Sauli. My vision was no longer blurry and I could see his smiling face looking down at me in awe. I could feel his small arms wrapped around the top half of my frame. He was holding me as though he was cradling a baby. I was perched upright within his embrace.

I lifted one of my hands up to the mask beginning to pull it off my face. Sauli gripped one of his hands around my wrist pulling my hand away. "Not yet." He soothed. "I'm not removing that mask until I see some colour back in your cheeks. You've been pale since you passed out and I don't want to take any chances with anything. Joe didn't give me this foreshadow health kit for no reason. Just take it steady, you’ve only just woken up."

I laughed, my breath fogging up a section of the mask. After a few more minutes Sauli removed the mask carefully from around my nose and mouth. It was nice to see his face properly without a piece of plastic blocking part of my view. "Welcome back to the real world." Sauli mused, closing his eyes as he kissed me directly in the centre of my forehead. "Baby, anything you saw or heard while you were under isn't real, ok? What you’re seeing and hearing now is."

I nodded still trying to come to terms with everything that I had witnessed. It only felt like a minute ago Sauli had been legs apart shrieking in pain; but here he was cradling me in his arms telling me that everything was going to be ok. 

"What happened?" I asked coughing a few times. My voice was raspy. It felt like something sharp and large was stuck in my throat. 

"Well you arrived at mine early this morning. It's Saturday by the way if you don't remember. We'd organised for you to stay the weekend at mine. My parents agreed and they're staying with other relatives until tomorrow night. I can't believe I managed to persuade them to give us some privacy together. Your parents are back at headquarters but sadly you don't know why.  We were just watching a movie downstairs and you said that you needed the bathroom. I thought nothing of it, until I heard a thud from above. I ran up the stairs opening the bathroom door and I saw you there; you'd collapsed and you were shaking and sweating. Also you were murmuring things too but sadly I couldn't work out what you were saying. You've been unconscious for about three hours. I haven't left your side once, only at the start when I had to get all the provisions. I've been nursing you as you've experience the dream."

I'd only just realised we were in the bathroom. Sauli had his back leaned up against the tub as he continued to smile at me. I showed him a lazy smile, finally feeling like I could breathe properly again. "Nursing how?" I asked.

"Dabbing you with towels, making you comfortable, keeping an eye on your pulse, heart beat monitors, injections to stop you from fitting and most importantly; I just talked to you. Joe told me a few weeks ago that if it was me who would have to go through this with you then speaking to you was the best thing I could do. I was whispering songs of love and heart warming poems into your ear mostly. He said that it should lessen your fear."

I smiled. So that's why I had felt an added confidence during my foreshadow dream. It had been Sauli's tender voice soothing me. "Where is Joe?" I asked thinking that of all people Joe would want to be here as much as Sauli did.

"I haven't been able to get through to him. He must be in a meeting or something. I called him twice during what I could only presume were less stressful moments during your experience because throughout those quieter moments you were motionless, there was no signs of stress. Who would have thought you would experience your foreshadow dream during the first few days of December."

I snuggled my head against Sauli's shoulder letting out a sigh. I closed my eyes as I whispered the words: "I'm so lucky to have you."

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sauli whispered. “Just keep taking deep breaths. You’ll feel much better.”

 

 

Sauli's POV:

It had been about an hour since Adam had awoke. Those three hours whilst he had been under had been the most frightening three hours of my life. Any hunt I'd ever experience could not match up to the fear I had felt as I watched my baby twist and turn in his comatose state. I'd heard him whisper my name a few times, well it sounded like my name. There was no way I could have appeared in his dream so I could only presume he was calling out to me for help. I gave him everything I'd got. I'd nursed him throughout all of it, trying to keep my calm for Adam's sake. He didn't need an anxious boyfriend trembling while administering his medication. The effect I could have had on his outcome if I had slipped and missed his vein with the needle could have been fatal. 

I was trying to just let it slide. My experience was nothing compared to Adam's. He was the one who had no choice but to face that horror, not me. I was intrigued to find out what Adam had saw and been told about. Adam had experienced what everyone had wanted him not to. He had experienced a deadly Animal. An Animal with a clear mind which had a strict goal once it had taken over his soul. I had been a hunter long enough to know for myself how bad an Animal had been just by a pre-vamps reaction whilst the dream was underway. 

There was also my regular human side which could pick up on it as well. At this moment Adam was cooped up on the sofa, lying down facing away from the world. I'd changed him into a clean t-shirt as large sweat puddles had stained the one he'd originally been wearing. Adam had cut all communication from me once we'd exit the bathroom. Every time I'd tried to speak he would just shh me and tell me he didn't want to talk about anything. I could level with him; I knew was he was going through to some degree. It was the same with any situation. Holding things back would only make it worse. Over time it would just eat you up from the inside out. But I knew in situations like this, Adam needed just a little time.

I was walking out of the kitchen with a glass of blood in my hands. I'd only filled it with a shot full. Adam had been instructed by Dean, his doctor, to take a shot of blood anytime he felt queasy or sick. 

Once I'd walked into the living room, I stood facing the sofa. Adam's back was towards me, my shadow casting over his frame. "Baby." I whispered. "I have some blood that you need to take." 

Adam sniffed as he began to sit up slowly. He took the glass from my grasp chugging down the crimson liquid in one clean sweep. He licked his lips. He handed the glass back to me which I left on the coffee table. Adam's eyes were red and sore, he hadn't stopped crying once. I just wish I could take all of his pain away from him. He didn't deserve to see whatever had been afflicted into his mind. What poor, sick things he had seen would only haunt him.

I began to stand up from the sofa but Adam gently put his hand on top of my arm pushing me gently to sit back down.

"S-Sauli." Adam whimpered. "C-can I just hold you. Please?"

I sniffed nodding. That was the first thing Adam had said anything to me in the past hour. I didn't want him to bottle up everything and ignore me, yet I didn't want him to spew out every detail to me, not yet anyway. He looked exhausted. He was looking at me with clear desperation on his face. He was longing for my embrace and at this very moment I felt like this was the only thing that would work to make him feel a glimpse of happiness. 

He wrapped his arms around my frame pulling me as close as I would go to him. Our chests were connected as Adam continued the embrace. I could hear him whimpering clear in my ear. He cocked my head to the side leaving small kisses up and down my neck; so smooth and tender as he left the trail of kisses. A moan escaped from deep within the pit of my stomach. I arched my head back, my neck on full display so Adam could reach every corner of it. His plump, freckled lips darted around my neck like they were dancing a piece of choreography. He slid his lips all up my neck, way past my jaw line, until they came into contact with my own rosy-pink coloured lips. I sighed devouring the contact between us. The contact of his tongue dominating over mine in some sense was overpowering, but it always brought a thrill to the tightness within my jeans. 

I wrapped my arms around Adam's neck, loosely letting my hands drop around opposite shoulders. Adam lips made a continuous smacking sound as he pushed his lips against mine. It felt like he was eating my face off. My own lips were beginning to feel numb from overuse and endless contact. 

For a moment earlier I honestly felt like I'd never be able to experience even a kiss with Adam again. I knew I was being over dramatic about all of this; but when you had witnessed a loved one sweating and panting with an increased pulse you can only think of the worst. 

I nudged myself more onto the sofa wrapping my legs around his waist. "Ow." I heard Adam breathe into my mouth. Damn. One of my feet had collided with his side hitting his bruise. 

Adam pulled away for a second. "It's ok." He assured me. Our lips reconnected a moment later. Adam was having to lead most of this, he usually did but that wasn't the point. It was only mid-afternoon and I was already feeling sleepy. 

Adam curled both of his hands around the undersides of my legs. He began to stand up, still holding onto me. I crossed my legs behind his back for extra support being as careful as I could not to add any added pressure onto the injured side of his abdomen. Adam removed his hands slowly letting my legs slide back down to the floor beneath us. Our lips parted as Adam wrapped his arm around my waist leading me towards the direction of the bottom of the stairs. I had a feeling where all of this could be going. In all honestly, one of the reasons why I had invited Adam round was to do that. We both wanted that connection above all connections which intercourse brought between a couple. 

I wasn't sure if Adam was thinking straight considering the day he'd had. But he obviously knew what he was doing. He'd had a fright to say the least from that dream, which in my personal opinion should be renamed as "Foreshadow nightmare" considering it was more along the lines of a nightmare than a dream.

Adam cupped both of my hands in his. "Sauli, do you want to..." He hinted up towards the stairs, to my bedroom. "I don't want you to think that I'm using you for sex at all, because I'm not." Adam sighed. "This is going to sound terrible but I just need something to take my mind off that dream, and I honestly feel that the only way I can do that is by making love to you. Showing with every piece of my heart just how much you mean to me.”

I removed one of my hands from Adam and pressed the flat palm against Adam's cheek tenderly. "Baby, I know you'd never use me like that. I would never just use you for intercourse either. What you said isn't terrible. You just admitted the truth to me, and I can tell that you were scared during pretty much all the time whilst you were out cold. I know that I can't see what you saw, but when the time is right I'm sure you'll tell me." Adam nodded assuring me. When Adam was ready to tell me I knew that would be a deep conversation between us. "But I saw you in another horrible state of despair and pain, and right now I just want to forget about that for a little while and focus on something positive and meaningful. Making love to you is one of the best gifts I can ever give you."

Adam pressed his lips against my forehead immediately making my stomach fill with butterflies. It seemed that a negative morning was going to end on a positive evening. Adam smiled the biggest grin at me, most certainly the biggest I had seen all day. I licked the back of my thumb running it over Adam’s chapped lips, adding some moisture to them.

And just like a proper gentleman, Adam took hold of my hand leading me up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm what could happen next? ;)
> 
> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx 
> 
> I'd love to know what you guys are thinking so far and what are your thoughts about Adam's Animal? ;)


	20. It's getting a little hot in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Firstly I just want to apologize for the long wait. I've just been crazily busy with college and other things but the long awaited chapter is finally here!  
> The chapter is basically split into two parts. The first part is basically porn lol but the second half is more heart felt and I'd advise you to pay close attention to some details.
> 
> For lovers of Sauli's show SPK you might recognize one significant detail in this chapter ;)
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Sauli’s POV:   
  
A growl roared out of my mouth as soon as my back had made contact with the wall. Adam had gone from being the sweet caring boy who had held my hand as we had walked up the stairs, to the frisky and horny beast he became during heated moments like this.

We'd only just stepped into my room and Adam already had me pinned up against the wall keeping me exactly where he wanted me. He was like a cougar which had moved away from the wild side of life and into society. He had a clear objective; Adam knew where he was going with all of this.

His lips were on my jaw line sucking sweetly in a continuous motion. There was no feeling of teeth biting into my skin though. I thought that awfully weird, considering Adam's love and devotion when it came to hickeys. Still, I wasn't complaining. The feeling of his moist lips against my skin was overpowering. Electric sparks were pulsing through my veins causing me to get harder by the second. A hint of cold air was rushing to every pore where Adam had left a kiss. His cold saliva smeared on my skin was making contact with the air in the atmosphere. I was gritting my teeth and cursing in Finnish as his lips made a journey across my jaw line and neck. This caused Adam to pause for a second. Even in the darkness I could see the curled smirk on his face, and that slight raise of his one eyebrow.

The moon was hitting the corners of his eyes making them sparkle. He smiled a dreamy relaxed smile before plunging his tongue straight between my teeth and as far down my throat as he could reach. He was sucking on my tongue keeping it in place. I tried my best to seize him and take the place as dominant, but as per usual I failed. Adam's forehead was stuck to mine with sweat. His eyes were closed the whole time as he deepened the kiss further. I could feel the urge every time his lips pushed up against mine. Adam had been desperate for this contact, I could clearly see that. I opened my eyes every few seconds as I couldn't for the life of me believe that the soft suction that was devouring me from the inside of my mouth outwards was this perfect human in front of me.

For now I had to let Adam do anything to me, obviously within reason. If this was his way of casting a sheet of fog over his memories of the foreshadow dream then so be it. I wanted him to forget for awhile. This moment that I was in right now was between me and him. No one could stop us.

In the next second Adam's tongue had left my mouth and it was back on my neck, sucking the tender skin over and over. I felt a finger curl underneath my chin lifting my head up. My blonde locks acted as a feather touch pillow for the top of my head as Adam pressed butterfly kisses up and down my throat. My moans and curses escalated to the next level. Sweet nothings, in both English and Finnish, were rolling off my tongue. Since Adam had released my lips from his lustful hold, I was able to breathe once again. I inhaled and then exhaled sharp, deep pants as Adam maintained his lips on my neck. My mind was foggy from the satisfaction and bliss that I was being given; the same could be said for my nose, the only thing I seemed to be able to smell at this present time was Adam's cologne. There was no easy way of describing the smell, it was just, _his_ smell. No one else I knew smelt like Adam, which made me question was this cologne that I smelt? Or was this Adam's natural scent? It didn't matter if I was being honest; my nostrils were having a party from the hypnotising aroma. The scent was so natural that for a second I felt like I had been imagining it.

My whole body had gone to jelly. The moans that roared out of my mouth never ceased. It was embarrassing that they were so long and so loud because Adam had barely been kissing me fifteen minutes. I knew my moans weren't helping in the slightest. They were mere encouragement for Adam to carry on this torment with me.

His lips left my neck and made one final peck on my right cheek. He pulled backwards enveloping his arms around my waist. My whole body was still glued to the wall. I was too afraid to pull away just in case I collapsed. Adam rested his forehead against mine; he was looking down at me smiling. I smiled back in between pants. I was still trying to float back to reality. I bit my bottom lip wondering what Adam's next move might be. It was thrilling knowing that with Adam it was always a surprise.

My pants were becoming mute; they melted back into normal breaths, finally. Adam unlocked his arms from around my waist. He kept his palms flat on my skin as they travelled to the front of my abdomen. My t-shirt was lifted slightly followed by Adam's hands trailing underneath. A shiver transported upwards along my spine causing me to gasp. Adam's long fingers tip toed up my front until both palms were resting flat on my chest. Adam's hands began to move in sync with my chest every time it rose and fell. I knew what he was doing, he always did this. I could see the concentration on his face as he savoured every time I breathed in and out. I guess some people would class this as weird, but to me it was Adam's way of knowing that I was safe, even though I was standing right in front of him. In the life that we both led it didn't matter if we had a home or clothes, all that mattered was that each of us was breathing. I knew it was Adam's vampire instincts that were making him feel like he had to keep checking my heartbeat; it was reassurance and a comfort for him.

Adam's gazed whipped away from my chest and landed level with my eyes. I blushed as he continued to beam at me. His hands appeared from out of my t-shirt, each palm cupping one of my cheeks.

"I'm ready to make love to you baby." Adam smiled. I couldn't keep my tears back. I was bewildered by the affection Adam always laid on me. It stretched from anything such as a cute, curling smile on his lips to wrapping his arms around me; always sighing every time he let go. My love for Adam was everlasting, both physically and emotionally. The two of us seemed to excel in both forms. "Aww honey, why are you crying?' Adam asked. His compassionate voice always made my heart warm and then melt like butter. One of his hands was now in my hair, massaging my scalp with the tips of his fingers. 

"I'm ok, it's just you said 'make love'. You didn't say sex. I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me." I signed dropping my head low in shame. I was whimpering as I spoke. I didn't like the word 'sex' to describe the act me and Adam were doing to commit ourselves to each other, it was too bleak and very bland. 'Making love' sounded more realistic. We weren't using each other's bodies for our own pleasures. We weren't doing one little act of love which would result in being forgotten the next morning, oh no. I still day dreamed about my first time with Adam. The spark, the heated electricity, the passion, the lust; everything had just been so perfect. 

 "Aww." Adam mused wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Any two people on this planet can have sex. But making love? That's where things get a little tricky. Sex is a brush on the shoulder compared to making love. Once our souls have been connected during that magical experience, that's when I feel like I'm in paradise with you."

"Since when did you become such a poet?" I giggled loving how Adam spoke so beautifully to me. He could turn any normal phrase into an upbeat anthem of words which I would gladly indulge on.

"Hmm... Well I guess it all started when I met this guy. He taught me a lot of things. He taught me how to love myself and not give a crap what anyone else said to me. But most importantly, he gave me the key to his heart; and since that day I've never stopped loving him."

I sighed melting into Adam's embrace. "God, I love you so freaking much!"

Adam puckered his lips leaning forward brushing his lips quickly past mine. I exhaled feeling satisfied on how every peck and nip Adam treated my skin to was just heaven.

*Ding dong*   
  
"What?" I whispered under my breath in confusion. Mom and dad weren't back until tomorrow. Urgh, they'd promised me that the house was mine and Adam's for the weekend. But then again, they had their own keys to the house so surely they'd use them. Why bother ringing the doorbell? I turned to face Adam; my heart broke at the clear disappointment on his face that he was trying to but failing to hide from me. We'd only just gotten started and our night together wouldn't be able to go the way we had wanted it to, it would seem.   
  
"We better go and see who it is." Adam sighed. I wrapped Adam's hand in mine leading him out of my room. We walked down the stairs hand in hand as if we were making our way down into some grand ball or homecoming dance. We'd exchange cute and innocent looks towards each other as we descended down each step. The attraction never ceased between the two of us. I wasn't the religious type in the slightest and I wasn't really big on the idea of fate or destiny either; but recently I felt maybe Adam and I had been destined for each other. In all truth, I didn't realise how lonely I had been in my life. I just needed someone to love me. Don't get me wrong, my parents loved me of course, so did my friends in our own way and Tommy and I had an unbreakable bromance. It seemed all I had needed to make me the happiest guy on this planet was for someone to cuddle me, protect me, kiss me and do all the other lovey dovey stuff as well. Adam ticks all of those boxes. He genuinely loves me, and he expresses his love for me in the most beautiful of ways.

Adam's gentle hand slid from my grasp as we became face to face with the front door. My paranoia was kicking in and I was holding onto a vast amount of uncertainty, as I was oblivious to who was standing on the opposite side of the door. I reached for the door handle but immediately dropped my hand as my mind became focused on one figure of who could be ringing the doorbell this evening.   
  
"What if it's Dean?" I whispered trying to sound reserved but the panic was clear in my tone.

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat, however he remained calm. 'But Sauli he doesn't know about you and he's never read my mind before, so it's ok. Because he doesn’t know about you he won’t know where you live. Besides, do you really think a vamp would knock if that were to be the circumstances?'   
  
I sighed realising the obvious truth in Adam's words. "You're right."   
  
I turned the key in the lock and then pressed down firmly on the handle. At first I only peered my head around the door, just in case this was to be a 911 situation which would cause me to slam the door in the figure's face whilst Adam and I would make haste and sneak out through the back.   
  
But once my gaze met the eyes of this somebody, I opened the door wider so my whole frame was revealed. This was a complete contrast into what I had presumed I would be facing once the door had opened. This was a shock, but also a lovely surprise in a matter of speaking. It wasn't till I placed his badge, t-shirt and baseball cap together that I realised what he was; well, what his occupation was. I should have realised just by the slightly major hint that he was currently holding out to me with two hands.   
  
'I'm sorry but we didn't order a pizza.' I said. I was minutely annoyed as it was this man's fault that I'd have to put love making to my boyfriend on a mere pause at this present time.  
  
"Actually a Mrs Koskinen did. I think that’s the right pronunciation." The pizza delivery guy replied. His white and light blue uniform worked well together. He was pretty young; if I had to take a good guess I would say he was in his early twenties. He had short brown hair with thin, pale lips. His eyes were a simple brown colour. There was nothing to this guy which made me feel like he was ‘odd’. It was hard for me to trust people these days. On meeting anyone new I would always take in their appearance, just in case my vision captured even the tiniest detail which could unmask who they truly were. In contrast to that, this pizza guy did seem clean.   
  
'Oh, so how much do I owe you?' I asked taking the flat, square box from out of his grasp. The box was warm. I presumed mom had ordered this pizza in the last twenty minutes or so. It was a fairly king size pizza, it would surely cater for both of us.

"Already paid for." He replied showing a sincere smile. "By the way, Mrs Koskinen had a note attached with her order. It's resting on the pizza."

I nodded and then bid the delivery guy a pleasant night and a safe journey home, not forgetting to tip him of course. Anyway, it had started to rain heavy which was unfair for the dude so I only thought it polite to give him something just as a thank you for his trouble. He acknowledged my generosity before leaving. I let out a sigh as I closed the front door. I was supporting the pizza box firmly with one hand, all five digits aiding the box. I swivelled on my heels turning to face Adam.

"I guess we should go and eat." He said. "Your mom is really sweet for ordering that out of the blew." I nodded in response. It was sweet of her and in all honesty I'd been oblivious to the idea of eating today. Adam's dream had occurred earlier today, and I'd never been so shit scared in my entire life. I can't even bear to describe how many times Adam had lashed out in his unconscious state. It had started off as innocent jerks and kicks, but as the hours went by Adam's condition reached a whole other level. The truth was that I had no choice but to tie him down. I had bound his wrists together with a piece of rope; the same can be said for his ankles. However, I removed it just before Adam woke. It broke my heart to do it but I couldn't stand by and watch Adam hurt himself during his black out. I wasn't sure on whether telling Adam this minor detail, but I didn't see any significance to it if I was to tell him or not.

"Honey." Adam's voice, certainly. I looked up at him with watery eyes but I wasn't excreting tears. Internally crying though? Yeah, I was doing plenty of that. My eyes bulged once I'd taken in my surroundings. What the...? Since when had I been back in my bedroom? I looked down noticing the pizza box still firmly held in my two, small hands.

"How did we get up here?" I asked slightly panicking.

"Babe, I think you were day dreaming or something but I managed to get you up the stairs with ease. You looked so deep in thought that I didn't want to disturb you, however I couldn't risk the pizza getting cold. I assumed you wanted to eat it in here." Adam's one hand was on my cheek, the hand connected to his other arm was tied firmly around my waist. Luckily, he wasn't holding me too tight, that could result in the pizza getting squished. "I know what you were thinking about." Adam whispered.

I extended my arm letting the pizza box fall softly on top of the bed covers. I exhaled turning to face Adam. Great, I could tell by the tone of his voice that he knew I had been thinking about the foreshadow dream. Well could you blame me? I hadn't even experienced it; honestly, to some extent, that made the situation worse. My mind was coming up with countless thoughts and possible experiences that Adam might have faced. It was different for every vampire, however there were always similarities between dreams too. But Adam was special, and in so many different ways. But the 'special' I was referring to in this present moment was that Adam's early signs of vampire change had been on a much more vicious level than any other pre-vamp I had known of. Of course there could be vamps out there that had it bad like Adam, but it was just the way Joe always looked at him. Joe could sense it too. 

"Adam, I actually wasn't thinking about that." I had to lie but it was for a good reason. I couldn't let Adam see my secret worry for him. I had to be strong for him, for the both of us and for our future. Adam's face had lit up for a second; I could see the tiny ray of sunshine in his eyes. The prodigious amount of hope in those heavenly, blue sky irises of his. His original thought on my daydream had flipped. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I sensed Adam was now thinking that my daydream had explored across a much more positive outlook; so that's exactly what I told him. "I was just thinking about why mom had ordered us a pizza, and what the hell the note says that she's included in our meal." 

Adam winked at me biting his bottom lip. He giggled burying his chin into his neck, he was blushing already. "Well, let's find out." Adam removed his hold of me and then bent over my bed reaching for the pizza box. He flipped the lid open, the smell of meat, cheese and pure bliss filled my nostrils with the most heavenly aromas. My belly was rumbling like crazy, this caused Adam to repeatedly look at me in awe. He grabbed the note shaking the folded piece of paper open. He was busily scanning the note, never breaking eye contact with the sheet of paper. He was using one finger to scan each line carefully. I could see him and also vaguely hearing him mouthing the words under his breath; but it was barely audible so in all I couldn't string a word let alone a sentence together of what Adam was mouthing. But he was laughing... A lot.

"What's so funny?" I asked bewildered. My mom had never been a comedian, but she did have these rare goofy moments, especially when it came to mine and Adam's relationship. She'd tease me all the time. She's start off with asking a few simple questions like: how was my day and if I got any homework or if I had any troubles. But after that, that was when she'd try and muscle in on what I'd class as more private things. She'd want to know if Adam was coming round or if we'd kissed or if he'd done anything nice for me. Even though I found it weird, it was also nice and comforting to know how forward my parents were and how much they'd warmed to Adam... But they didn't know the truth obviously. I didn't fill them in on anything like sex or how many times Adam kissed me, I did have limits to how much information they should be granted to hear. However, I would tell them if Adam did do anything nice for me, there was just too many to say. Of course, the fact that Adam was a vampire was still kept under wraps.

"Oh gosh, Sauli your mom is hilarious!" Adam giggled. "It's like she knows what we'll be up to. Listen, this is what she said." Adam paused for a moment trying to compose himself. I leaned slightly forward just so I was able to make sure that I'd pick up on every word that Adam was about to say. Whatever it was though, I know it was going to be embarrassing. "Hey boys, I hope you're having fun. But as a mother I'm aware that while you're off having fun you might have forgotten about the basic ways of living, such as eating. Remember you'll need extra energy tonight. Love Mom. And there's a kiss at the end." Adam broke down once again into a fit of laughter. 

I was gobsmacked. Adam had to use his finger under my chin to close my mouth shut. I honestly had no words. How could mom write something like that? But then I couldn't help myself... The giggles poured out of my mouth, the whole room was filled with laughter. It was great how the atmosphere in the room was so positive. The way Adam was laughing and smiling continuously made me feel no anger towards my mom about her sexually hinted note. To be honest I was thankful that she had written it. 

Adam needed these positive vibes running through his veins at this present time. The way his eyes and nose had scrunched up was undeniably adorable. "Your mom knows us so well!" He chuckled. I snatched the note off Adam quickly scanning it myself to make sure Adam wasn't just mocking me; but no, he was telling the truth. I looked up at Adam, eyes still wide from shock. Damn it, what if the pizza guy had read this? He was pretty calm when he delivered it so I'm guessing he didn't, either that or he was an expert in controlling himself. "We better eat, like your mom said we'll need some extra energy tonight." Adam winked at me, rubbing his teeth from side to side until he bit into the right side of his lower pout. He knew that any of those little movements would make me go weak at the knees for him. He only had to smile and in the next second I'd be on the floor in a complete daze, hypnotised by his gorgeous pearly whites. 

He took my hand as we both plopped down softly onto the carpet covered floor, resting our backs against the bed. I tossed the note onto the bed as Adam brought the pizza box down from the mattress, balancing the cardboard box on both of our laps. I curled my hand around the first slice pushing it up against Adam's lips. He was reluctant for a moment, but he couldn't resist that heavenly smell of the dough and colourful toppings. Adam's head sank against the mattress as the slice of pizza disappeared piece by piece inside his mouth. His eyes were still closed as he devoured the crust. I stuck my tongue out, curling it at one end as I fluidly licked off  the blob of tomato sauce that was hiding in the corner of my lover's mouth. 

"Hmm." Adam sighed from the contact between us. He draped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer towards him. He tipped my chin up to face him. I smiled turning my head to the perfect angle as Adam's lips meshed against mine. He repeatedly licked around my lips in a continuous circle, teasing me so he could be granted entry. I'd barely opened my mouth and Adam had already slipped his hot muscle between my teeth. This caused my eyes to bulge before relaxing into the kiss. But something was different. This kiss was spicy, literally speaking. It was like my own tongue was being admitted to distinctive, hot tastes and I couldn't get enough. My moans were vibrating against Adam's lips. I felt the one corner of his mouth curl; he was smirking at my reactions. His one hand was massaging my abdomen. His delicate fingertips working their magic from side to side. His other hand had moved away from my shoulders and was now curled around the back of my neck. The hairs were standing on end, alerted by Adam's delicate and spine tingling touch. One of my hands was supporting the pizza box making sure that it wouldn't descend onto the carpet underneath us, I didn't want to waste a good meal. However, I was still yet to indulge on the feeling that this pizza had most certainly left on Adam. My other hand was caressing the underside of Adam's jaw line. I could feel the accelerating thrum of his pulse. My fingers were enjoying the feeling of Adam's jugular vein pulsing out now and again. 

The silence in the room was broken when a clear smacking sound was heard as our lips parted. I rested my head on my lover's shoulder still trying to pull myself back into reality. I gazed up at him long and hard never breaking eye contact. Adam brushed his lips against my forehead leaving three single kisses across the piece of skin. My stomach suddenly rumbled. There was no hiding it as Adam's gaze landed right on where the sound had come from. "Aww." He mused picking up another slice of the pizza and pressing it gently against my lips. My teeth were working overtime as they tore into the dough mixture fiercely. Man, I was so hungry. "Baby, watch my fingers." Adam giggled removing his grasp from around the last piece of the pizza slice. 

"Sorry." I replied licking my lips after I'd swallowed the final fragment. Adam smiled. That's when I felt that all too familiar twinge from within my pants. Luckily, Adam had been busily picking another slice of the pizza so his gaze had been away from me. Oh shit. This was not a good thing...

"Adam." I whispered. Adam was halfway through his second slice of pizza. I was surprised that he wasn't experiencing the same problem as me. Besides, I didn't really know of anyone else who suffered from this. Adam looked up at me raising an eyebrow, his response to telling me that he was listening. "Do you know what toppings are on the pizza?"

"Um..." Adam brought the half finished pizza slice up to his eyes so he could examine the item closely. "Well the meat is definitely chicken, no surprise there. Also, there's definitely sweet corn on here, peppers and I think jalapeno too as it has a spicy kick to it. Plus, I think there might also be some other spices but I can’t figure out what they are."

Oh no! Jalapeno is the worst! This can’t be happening!  "Are you sure?" I whimpered without meaning to.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Why are you asking? Oh god, do you think you're allergic to something on the pizza?" Adam swallowed the lump in his throat. He was staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"No, no baby. I just think it's a little hot that's all. I didn't expect it to be this hot." A laugh seemed to come out of my mouth as I said that. But this wasn't a laughing matter at all. 

"It's pretty mild for me. It's a shame as when it comes to spicy food I never feel that spicy buzz people seem to get on their tongue. Aww, drink this." Adam said handing me a glass; it seemed to be full to the brim with Pepsi. I wasn't completely sure how it had got up here but I didn't care. I carefully took the glass from out of Adam's hand wrapping all five digits of mine around the glass and drinking the whole contents. I didn't stop, not even once. My mouth was on fire, my cheeks felt red and my dick was throbbing from the sensation.

Why did this always happen with spicy food?

I sighed once I'd finished the last droplet of the fizzy drink. I handed the empty glass back to Adam who left it resting on the side table next to my bed. My tongue felt much cooler and I could feel the red flush fading from my cheeks. But the twinge was still present in my pants. If anything, it was much stronger than it had been. I beamed at Adam who surprisingly was on the last slice of pizza. He turned to me for a second. "Aww baby, I'm sorry here we'll share the last slice." He said. I didn't even have time to respond. I swallowed whatever quantity it was of the final slice that Adam had given me. There was no spicy sensation on my tongue. Oh no, all of that extra heat was making its way down below...

I looked up at Adam panting. My poor baby hadn't even realised what the pizza had done to me. Wait a second... Was Adam glowing? His complexion seemed much more honey coloured with a hint of sunshine added into that mix. His hair seemed much fluffier than usual and those eyes! The ocean blue seemed to be changing into a leaf coloured green. Adam was winking and licking his lips at me over and over again. Wait... Now he was topless! Where the hell did the top part of his clothing go? He was gliding his hand all over his chest whilst moaning and arching his back backwards. Was I dreaming all of this? But then it suddenly clicked. Great... I was experiencing sexual hallucinations. 

 "Honey." Adam's voice awoke me and I quickly responded with a smile. His skin complexion had gone back to normal, his hair wasn't as fluffy anymore and he was back to being fully clothed. "Is everything ok?"

I quickly nodded in response. I couldn't let Adam see what was wrong. "I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom for a second." I got to my feet quickly. I was yanking my t-shirt down as best as I could covering my hard on. 

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Adam growled. That wasn't helping at all. I made haste leaving the bedroom and heading straight for the bathroom. Even though the journey between the two rooms was merely a few steps, right now it felt like I was walking a good few miles. The fabric of my jeans was rubbed up against my erection; I had to take things slowly. I was going to come undone any moment. 

Closing the bathroom door behind me I rested all my weight against it. I started panting deep and sharp breaths focusing my mind on anything apart from the ongoing throbbing sensation from down below. I briskly unbuckled my belt, following by unzipping the zip on my jeans. I pulled my jeans down to my kneecaps followed by my briefs. I stumbled onto the bathroom floor hitting the soft ground below me. I used my hands to stop me from sustaining any serious injury. I sighed collapsing onto my back. I looked up at the dull and bleak coloured ceiling. I closed my eyes hoping just for one second this feeling of torment would stop.

I tip toed my hand over my member. A sighing moan erupted from the pit of my stomach, travelling all the way upwards until it reached my voice box causing my lips to open and vocalise the sound into the silent room. My toes were curling themselves up to a point that was actually quite painful; but I continued to stroke myself up and down my shaft, it was all I could do. I couldn't ask Adam for help, it was far too embarrassing. I didn't want him to know about my problem. Even though it was  _his_  fault that it had gotten to this level. Urgh, why did he have to be that beautiful?

Why did spicy food always do this to me? I was rolling back and forth against the cold, hard floor like a mad person. I felt like I had been drugged. Every single one of my senses had been heightened, plus every pore on my skin was now incredibly sensitive. I could touch myself as much as I wanted to, and sure a few moans and curses drooled out of my mouth every few seconds, but unfortunately that wasn't enough to take me over the edge. I needed help, and fast.

I didn't know of anyone else who had a problem like I did. It had never been this bad before. I'd have spicy food on many occasions with my parents, and if I did feel a twinge in my pants then I would just ask to be excused momentarily. I would then ascend to my room for a few minutes so I could sort out my problem. Obviously I'd return to the dining table with washed hands. 

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to at least try and stop this. I was swimming in an ocean of desire and lust, but more than anything want and most certainly greed. I wrapped all five digits around my member before slowly pumping myself. The tension from my spine seemed to disappear within moments. I was smiling from the accelerating feeling that I always got from this. I had to keep my other hand slammed over my mouth to try and keep my moans hushed. I was teasing my tip over and over, hoping that the softest touch would give me my release. Hey, a boy has needs! But it wasn't enough... Although the sensation of my fingers wrapped tightly around my dick seemed to pleasure me. However, I desperately needed release. I needed this problem to be fixed.

The intense feeling of my fingers touching myself caused my mind to drift off into a completely different world. I felt calmer in this new place, a lot more at ease. I didn't even pick up on the sound of feet walking towards the bathroom or the sound of the bathroom door opening and then softly shutting.

"Sauli?" Adam's voice. He'd said my name like he was asking a question. Damn, how was I supposed to explain this situation to him? My eyes popped open; they kept themselves wide as Adam walked into view, kneeling down next to me. His hair had fallen slightly, but it only made him look even sexier; bad news for me. Damn, he's so beautiful. The bathroom light made his skin peach up slightly. "Babe, what are you doing on the flo... Oh god." Adam's gaze was no longer on my facial features. He was looking directly at my problem. I dropped my hands quickly. 

"I...um." I was trying to form words but nothing I said seemed to string into a complete sentence. 

"Baby..." Adam whispered. I arched my back into a complete bend. A long and bellowing moan roared out of my mouth. Adam's hand had accidentally brushed across the bud of my right nipple instead of making its way directly to my cheek. Adam pulled his hand away in alarm.

My body was shaking. I was half exposed, and because of that I probably looked like some angry, horny slut who was treating themselves to a gift. Sadly, to some extent, that was true. 

"Sauli you're scaring me." Adam said quickly. In the next second his hand was resting flat against my forehead, his palm facing down. "And you're burning up."

I managed to lift, with some force, both of my arms. I grabbed the sides of Adam's t-shirt pulling him on top of me. My exposed lower half was rubbing against Adam's fabric covered bulge. I whimpered feeling him getting harder against me. The look in his eyes was drowning in concern. I could tell that Adam wanted to speak as his mouth kept opening slightly, but then closing as he probably couldn't find the words to say. He looked so cute and innocent looking at me the way that he was. His ocean blue eyes were sparkling, but they seemed sad. I knew that Adam was worried about me. But right now, I was being drenched by every sexual want that existed...

I wanted to grab Adam by his hair, flip us over so he was underneath my frame and kiss every segment of his skin. I needed to hear him curse and say my name over and over again. The things I could do to this boy...

No Sauli. Stop!

I didn't feel like myself at all. I just wanted to be, no wait let me rephrase that; I _needed_ to be touched. I felt like a cat during heat, even though I wasn't female or a cat. My whole body felt like it was sparking from the desire and throbbing that I had no choice but to experience. 

I wrapped my arms around Adam tightly as I buried my face into his neck. "I need to be touched Adam!" I shouted whilst whimpering. "I...I...Need to be t-touched...P-please." I was on the verge of breaking down into tears. But I loved the sensation that I was experiencing, it was electrifying in some ways. But I needed help. 

"Oh baby." Adam sighed. "Shh... Shh... It’s ok. I understand what's going on now. Honey, you didn't have to feel ashamed. I'm going to help you feel better." Adam mused lifting me into his arms bridal style. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he unlatched the bathroom door and headed straight for my bedroom. He lay me down on the bed ever so carefully like I was a ceramic doll that was so fragile it could break. Adam reached into the bottom draw pulling out the lube and the pack of condoms, he placed them on top. He eased me up into a sitting position carefully removing my special key necklace with his initial on from around my neck. When I had brought us identical necklaces over a month ago we had vowed to each other that we would never take them off, unless of course if we were taking a shower or any other acceptable situation, both of us had kept that promise. Adam removed his own necklace carefully resting it on top of mine by the table next to my bed. Adam completely removed my already half pulled down jeans and briefs chucking them on the floor as well as my socks. He curled his fingers around the bottom of my t-shirt slowly pulling it over my head. He knew how sensitive my nipples were at this present time... But he wasn't gentle enough. My head shot back causing my mouth to force itself into an open 'o' shape. 

By the time I had managed to jolt my head back so it was facing the right way, Adam was already standing at the edge of the bed, thoroughly naked. He had stripped himself from all of his attire. I was leaning back on my elbows eyeing him up and down. It felt like it had been such a long time since I had laid eyes on Adam's unclothed anatomy. My hands were clenched into two brutal fists. My nails were digging into my skin. I was hoping that this drop of pain would help me cope with the ongoing pounding from my dick. It was getting stronger by the second and I was utterly astounded that I hadn't passed out from the abundant torment.

My mouth was watering from Adam's stunning figure. He was leaning more to one side, which was causing his one hip to stick out slightly more. He looked like he was posing as he ran his fingers continuously through his hair. 

"Adam, stop teasing! I need your help... Remember?" I was flicking my vision from Adam and then to my problem deliberately. I wish I had supernatural powers which could let me get rid of it all on my own. I knew deep down Adam was finding this whole thing amusing, yet he hadn't shown any hints of laughter.

"Sorry babe I thought you were enjoying the view." Adam winked. 

"I am! But I just..." I whimpered cutting myself off.

Adam shook his head finally making his way in my direction. He climbed onto the bed causing the mattress to move slightly from underneath us. Adam cocked a leg over either side of my frame. He was sitting up on his knees trailing his hands up and down my chest in an 's' shape continuously going up and down, forwards and backwards. It felt like two snakes were travelling across my upper section, slithering around on my skin searching for their next meal. The sensation of the snakes soon disappeared as Adam spread his fingers apart lightly gliding his finger nails up and down that same area. Urgh, why so much teasing? I was biting my bottom lip to avoid moaning. Screams were forming in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't going to let Adam get what he wanted... No way! But then he dug his nails in a little deeper. My spine arched causing Adam to be lifted slightly up with me. Once I'd made the journey back down I cursed in Finnish. Adam's giggles were becoming louder. 

"Adam." I said sternly. "You're supposed to be helping me! Not pleasuring yourself!" 

"Sauli your body is like a temple. I just want to worship it, that's all." Adam mused massaging specific areas of my torso. Adam's words did make me go weak at the knees, even though technically I was lying down. My heart sank into my stomach; I felt like the mattress was eating me up, I was pretty sure I was sinking deeper into the feather touch covers. "Anyway, I should help you now. You're sweating way too much already, and I know how much this is bothering you."

My face lit up at Adam's words, a smile was forming on my face. It never stopped until it had formed into a well preserved grin. My body collapsed against the mattress, my head flopped down onto the pillow as I felt those all so familiar five fingers wrap themselves around me. Adam's fingers were slightly cold but it felt fantastic! Adam was so sweet and so caring; he was the one who was going to make all this tension go away.

"Just try to relax sweetheart." Adam whispered. Hot breaths travelling directly down my ear were causing me to whimper; but I obeyed Adam's instruction as I let my eyelids slip shut. I grabbed onto the bed sheets underneath preparing myself. My knuckles were already clenched and I was pretty sure they were already rapidly turning white. Adam began to pump me slowly; he was easing me into the release. Positive sighs were the only things that seemed to erupt from my mouth. This was heaven! I felt like I was sunbathing because of the hot, tingly feeling I was getting all over. However, that hot, tingly feeling was in fact Adam's hot, sweaty body on top of mine.

It didn't take long for his moist, freckled lips to make endless contacts with my neck: his favourite area to make love to and also my weak spot. Adam was bent over me, still upright on his knees. He was leaving trail, after trail, after trail of butterfly kisses all over my neck and jaw line. He was using his free hand to twist and turn my head into any angle that he desired. I felt like I was on a cruise ship enjoying the sunshine and relaxing atmosphere. Adam's lips were now softly presses against my temple. He was puckering his lips gently against my forehead leaving them there momentarily. 

I didn't notice at first when his lips moved to my one ear. It wasn't until his hot muscle was licking the inside of my earlobe that my eyes bulged open and a whine was heard. "Want me to go faster?" He sniggered.

I nodded without realising. A breath got caught in my throat which caused me to choke. Adam had never given me a hand job at a speed as intense as this before. The speed that Adam was pumping me was rapid, accelerating and electric. My moans were being shortened into small snappy ones as I didn’t' get a chance to ride any of them out completely. 

 "A-Adam." I managed to speak. I was licking my lips then biting into them softly in the corners. I lifted my hips wanting more of Adam's hand. "Faster... Please go faster. Fuck." I groaned. My eyes were once again squeezed shut and my toes were curled to a point that I could no longer feel them. 

The throbbing was easing but only slightly, that's why I needed more. Adam's tongue was back on my body, his tongue was taking turns in swirling itself around both of my nipples causing them to go hard rather quickly. My spine continued to arch from off the bed. I didn't think it was possible to become anymore flexible then I already was, but I felt like I was going to be proved wrong. 

"More... Please baby... Not enough." I cursed. Adam continued to pick up the pace but he kept it at an enjoyable rhythm. My body was paralysed to the bed. I couldn't feel anything apart from Adam's fiendish hand carrying out its handiwork. Nothing had ever felt this spectacular. 

"So good baby." Adam moaned kissing and nipping at my neck. After awhile I managed to feel movement in my right hand as I was able to contract my fingers. I slowly but surely curled my hand around the back of Adam's neck. I moved his head upwards and then down into a heated, passionate kiss. Adam's groans vibrating straight from his tongue and onto mine. I felt a twinge from below, but because of Adam's help it didn't last long; thank goodness. I managed to hold onto my position as dominant tongue for a few minutes. I took my time exploring every corner of Adam's mouth. Our moans were muted slightly from our lips contact but the vibrational feeling was phenomenal. 

I pulled away from Adam, giving us both a chance to breathe. My heart was thrashing in my chest as Adam continued to pump me. The feeling was indescribable, but I was worried in case if Adam delighted me too much then he would pull my dick off. 

"I think it’s coming." I whispered pulling a lazy smile. I was completely exhausted, yet I knew the night of love had only just begun. I had been waiting to say those words since Adam had started working on me. "Mmm... More please!... Much harder!... Hmm, ooooooh!"

"Come for me babe." Adam groaned pumping me even harder and much more rapidly as if his life depended on it. My relaxed fists were now once again clenched deep into the bed sheets. I was arching off the covers momentarily, stationary in mid air. I could see sparks flying across my eyes; my breaths were getting caught in my throat causing me to gasp. Adam was stroking me up and down with one hand whilst the thumb of his other hand was teasing my leaking tip over and over. Adam's sweat was dripping onto my skin making small splashes as it descended. I was a hot, dirty mess but I was loving every minute of this. I was finally beginning to feel normal again. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Finally my wish of release had been granted. As my head softly descended back onto the pillow underneath, I couldn't help but smile. I was panting vigorously as I brought my breathing rate back down to normal. I felt dizzy, sick almost but I knew that was just the after effect of all of this. Adam was still pumping me but at a much slower rhythm, even slower than the original pace he had started with.

"Just ride it out sweetheart, just relax." Adam soothed. I peeked over at him for a second admiring his come covered chest and abdomen. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest, his focus was still entirely on me. I closed my eyes enjoying the last few minutes of my orgasm. The throbbing feeling was no more and I couldn't put into words how amazing it felt that it had finally been shifted. 

Once Adam was finished he let my dick slide out of his hand. "Thank you." I whispered. He pressed a kiss to my forehead which automatically made my eyelids flutter open. I was greeted by the most beautiful thing in creation, Adam's smile. He kissed me tenderly on my temple. I lifted my hand moving a few fallen jet black strands of hair away from Adam's forehead.  He kissed me once more before plopping down next to me on the bed. He was leaning up on one elbow, his eyes were latched with mine. He was trailing a finger nail on his other hand up and down my arm which was closest to him. I shivered from his touch.

"Sauli, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Adam asked eyeing my calmed erection. I guess I had no choice but to tell him. If he laughed, he laughed. There wasn't much I could do to get out of this situation. Besides, Adam had been the one who had stopped my problem. I guess I at least owed him an explanation of my out of character experience.

"The pizza." I mumbled. "Spicy food... makes me horny." I buried my head for a moment. The room had gone completely silent. A pin could be dropped as it was that quiet. I sighed lifting my head back up to face Adam. His cheeks were puffed out like a hamster. He was holding his breath in it would seem; but as my eye level met his; his mouth fell open, he fell onto his back and a rupture of giggles exploded out of his mouth.

"Oh Sauli." He blubbered, laughs and giggles ascending to all corners of the room. I pouted as he continued to stare at me. "Aww babe, don't pull that face at me. You can't deny that this is funny!"

I folded my arms, whipping my head to the other direction and turning on my side so I was facing away from Adam. I immediately felt a warm, gentle arm drape itself over my waist. A figure then scooted closer towards me. They rested the side of their head against mine, their mouth was level with my ear. 

"Honey, you know I'm only messing. Thank you for letting me give you that special gift. I'm genuinely happy that I could help you... But promise me something."

"What." I said in an angry tone.

"Next time we go out or order food, remind me to order everything spicy that they have on the menu!" Adam giggled kissing the one side of my face repeatedly. I fell onto my back hiding my face with both of my hands. "Stop being so cute!" Adam whined pulling my hands gently off my face. He intertwined both of his hands with mine helping me to sit up. 

"Urgh, would you look at me." Adam groaned looking down at his white and sticky covered torso. Now it was my turn to giggle. It looked like a white explosion had happened over Adam's chest and abdomen.

"Sorry." I giggled. "I don't think I've ever come that much in one go. But I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"It was my pleasure." Adam replied cupping me underneath my chin and leaving a moist kiss on my lips. It wasn't heated or sexual; it was just love filled and soft. "I'm going to quickly clean myself up, but when I return how about you and I make some real love to one another?"

"I'd like that." I whispered kissing Adam back as softly as he had done to me. 

 

 I was still in the moment once Adam had left for the bathroom. I admired the beautiful view of Adam's backside as he left the room. I turned to face the window looking out to the moonlight. The area I lived in was not one to be considered a beauty, but right now, to some level, you could say it was. 

Oh my.

I swear I had just seen a shooting star fly across the sky, straight past the moon. It looked like a glowing ball of fire with lighting strips attached to it. It had only been in my view for a second but man, it had been beautiful. I felt privileged to have witnessed such a phenomenon. It was a pity Adam hadn't been with me to see it...

"Sauli, did you see that?" I whipped my head around noticing Adam was standing near the doorway. His eyes were wide yet they were glistening with happiness. He ran up to the bed plopping down next to me, nestling me in his arms. I giggled as I snuggled up to his chest. "Did you see that shooting star?"

"I did." I mused snuggling against Adam's warm skin. "Beautiful."

Adam raised an eyebrow at me. "Beautiful as in, me or the star?"

"Both."

Adam blushed burying his chin downwards towards his neck. He spooned me even closer towards him so now my nose was directly above the centre of his chest. I inhaled deeply without meaning to and my nostrils catched on to an all too familiar aroma. I leaned closer taking another deep sniff. I cocked my head up at Adam.

"Is that lavender I can smell?" I asked with a wink.

"Um... Yeah." Adam mumbled. "The come was a little tricky to get off for some reason so I borrowed some body lotion from the bathroom. Did you mind?"

I inhaled the scent that was arousing from Adam's torso once again. "No." I said shaking my head. "You just smell so fresh!"

"Hey! Are you saying that normally I stink?" Adam's mouth was wide as he continued to stare at me. Crap, that wasn't what I meant in the slightest!

"No, I just meant..." I was unable to finish my sentence as Adam's lips were pressed harshly against mine as he gave me a deep and frisky kiss. Our lips remained connected as Adam rolled onto his front whilst cocking a leg over me, so he was lying face down on top of me. My arms were tied behind his neck; I wanted to make sure he stayed in this position for awhile. I loved the arousing feeling I gained when Adam's plump lips connected with mine. His hands were at my hips, massaging soothing circles to both sides. I began giggling from the ticklish feeling; a buzzing vibration was felt over both of our pouts. 

Adam's hands stopped moving for a moment, the soft pads of his fingers were replaced with the hard feeling of his finger nails tickling my hips briskly. My body shot up from the awakening feeling. I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest any second; I could feel my pulse rising as my body tossed from side to side. However, my movement was limited as Adam's legs were either side of me keeping me pinned between them. "I love how ticklish you are." Adam smiled.

"S-stop!... You're a tease!... B-bitch... Adam tickles so much!" I was coming out with random phrases hoping that Adam would stop, even though deep down I was enjoying it. His sensational finger nails made butterflies flutter in my stomach every time Adam tickled me. I could feel my dick throbbing again. Crap, I'd only just had that problem fixed. I didn't need a relapse occurring.

After what seemed like eternity Adam's finger nails disappeared as they were replaced once again with the soft pads of his fingers. "Ready to make some proper, sweet love?" Adam whispered. The sound of his voice was so comforting, in no way was his question forced. Adam always made sure that I was hundred percent ready, especially when it came to situations like this. Sure, he was rough once we got started, but Adam had that extraordinary balance of being both rough and gentle at the same time.

"Of course." I muttered. Adam left a velvety kiss on my forehead before backing up off my body so he was resting back on his knees. He curled both of his hands, placing them on the insides of both of my thighs as he slowly pushed my legs apart. He caressed the chubby skin within either thigh. I was biting my bottom lip extremely hard that I was beginning to taste blood. I was holding back every moan that was trying to trip out of my mouth. My head was snuggled cosily between the pillows; I was trying to make myself as relaxed as possible. 

Adam reached over grabbing the bottle of lube from off the side table next to my bed. He flicked the cap open coaxing three fingers in the sticky stuff. He rubbed his fingers together so the substance was evenly spread over all three digits. I closed my eyes waiting for the entry of Adam's fingers inside of me. I felt that if I closed my eyes I was able to feel more of Adam.

But I felt nothing. My eyes were still closed as my face unconsciously scrunched up. I was bewildered by the fact that I couldn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes scooting up onto my elbows. It was then that I realised why I hadn't felt anything... Adam's fingers hadn't been anywhere near me. He was still resting up on his knees but his head was buried, I couldn't see his face expression but I could tell somehow that he was sad. Call it a boyfriend's intuition. He was using his left hand to support his right from underneath his wrist. It seemed that he was staring at his lube coated fingers. 

"Adam is everything ok?" I asked. But I didn't get a reply. Adam didn't move a muscle. His lube covered hand was shaking, and was that quiet sobs I could hear? "Babe, you're supposed to put your fingers in me." I joked trying to make light of what felt like a tension filled atmosphere.

Adam lifted his head slowly. I could hear his breath, it was shaky and worrying. The area around his eyes was red, and it looked sore. Had he been crying? But it had only been a matter of minutes since I had last looked at him, and he had seemed fine. What had caused this? He swallowed the lump in his throat before reaching for the corner of the bed sheets and wiping his fingers clean. 

"I can't have sex with you." He blubbered breaking down completely. I quickly sat up reaching for him. I guided Adam on top of my frame before pulling him with me so we were both lying down. I rummaged my fingers through Adam's hair as I tried to calm him. God, I had been so stupid! So soon after Adam's foreshadow dream and I had expected he'd be ok. He had been covering up his grief since he'd opened his eyes. I coaxed my fingers up and down his one arm, trying my best to do anything to make him feel a little better. "I love you so much. Don't you dare go thinking that I don't love you." Adam cried.

"Shh... I know you do. It's the dream isn't it? It's come flooding back and it's hit you, right?" I soothed. Adam nodded. His one cheek was rubbing against my chest whilst his bed of hair was tickling the bottom of my chin. "I should have been more caring towards you. Baby, we rushed and I should have considered your feelings, and I didn't help the situation with my problem. I'm sorry."

Adam wrapped his arms tighter around me. We were snuggled together securely as we kept each other warm. "Don't apologise. I should be the one apologising as prepping you just seemed to trigger part of the foreshadow dream, and it just came flooding back into my mind."

"How so?" I asked confused. "Are you telling me that you jerked yourself off in that dream or something?"

"No. It's because I raped you and I didn't use any prep, and then I drank your blood and you died. But then you came back to life but you were a vampire." That was the first time Adam had taken a proper breath since speaking. I laid my palm flat on his back rubbing circles into his skin hoping that it would sooth him and cause his breathing to return back to normal.

I kept my arm wrapped around Adam's back as I brought us both up into a sitting position. "Adam what do you mean, you raped me?" I felt like I couldn't understand English. Had Adam really just said that?

"I mean I plunged my dick in you against your will. I can't put it any blunter than that." Adam replied with an edge to his tone. "Sorry, I'm just still in shock from the whole thing. And when I say 'me' I mean my dark side. My Animal was the one who did all that stuff to you."

I pressed a finger to Adam's lips to keep him quiet for a moment. I kept my finger there as I gathered my thoughts together. I was trying to analyse what Adam was saying. How could this be real? How could any of this be true? I had been there? But that's _not_ possible...

"What is it?" Adam asked. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come out with all of that so quickly, you're still probably trying to grasp all of it."

I nodded looking wide eyed at Adam. "Sure as hell I am." I crossed my legs scooting closer towards Adam. I faced opposite him as I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands. I began to rub his cheeks tenderly. Whatever words were to come out of my mouth next, Adam had to hear them whilst looking directly at me. "Adam, are you telling me that  I was in your dream?"

Adam nodded casually. "Yeah you were. Honestly, you were the centre of it. Everything my Animal said or did was revolved around you."

I gasped, a hand shooting straight over my lips. I felt sick and slightly disturbed. "But that's  _not_  possible." I whispered shaking my head then dropping my head into my hands.

"It's ok." Adam assured. "Joe said that although the most common type of foreshadow dream usually has only the pre-vamp and their Animal, it is possible for friends and other relatives to appear."

I lifted my head trying to pull a pleasant smile at Adam but I could tell by Adam's concerned expression my 'pleasant smile' hadn't aroused. "Adam, that is true what you're saying. As weird as it sounds, I always took such a fascination to foreshadow dreams compared to other elements of being a hunter. I really know my stuff on the subject, and I can tell you that a lover, let alone a hunter who is a pre-vamps lover, has never been in a foreshadow dream before. And when Joe told you that 'friends' had been in foreshadow dreams before, he meant other pre-vamps babe, not other humans."

Adam reached for my hand, placing it in his, he lifted it up to his lips and he kissed the back of my hand tenderly. "So what does this all mean?"

I inhaled taking in a long, deep breath. "It means that this whole thing is bad news. To make matters even worse it means the drugs that Joe was going to give you to block out my identity in your mind won't be fully effective." I sighed realising how messed up and dangerous this situation really was.

"Why?" Adam asked still holding onto my hand tightly.

"Because those drugs will only block out your memories of me. The 'me' that was in your dream will still be seen by Dean when he looks inside your head. From what you've told me I can make an intelligent guess to say that your Animal isn't going to be mild. Dean won't use truth serum on you; he'll go towards the option of going into your mind and seeing for himself what's going on. He would get a visual image of me and anything your Animal said about me."

"Oh god." Adam whimpered. "Dean, shit. I'd forgotten all about that! He's going to see you in my head and Sauli I don't know what he's going to do and... Why is my life so messed up? I just wanted to be normal and fall in love and live happy for the rest of my life. Not to mention, if Dean see's how vicious my Animal was then I will end up on death row because I'll be a danger to society."

I enveloped both of my arms tightly around Adam. I pulled us both up so we were resting against the headboard of the bed. "Shh... Adam, you need to try and keep calm. I can't afford you getting stressed and passing out on me."

"How can I Sauli?! Dean could hurt you before my Animal carried out his plan or whatever the hell he was thinking." 

"Care to elaborate on that?" I asked. 

"Animal said he was still debating on whether to turn you into a vamp or kill you." Adam replied.

I sighed. "Well, I'm not letting him do anything to me or to you. Dean isn't going to touch you either; I'm not letting him get inside your head." I continued to massage Adam's scalp. His breaths were still coming out in deep shakes and huffs, but his crying had stopped and his heartbeat had calmed. 

Adam looked up at me with teary eyes. "How are we going to stop my Animal and Dean?"

I rubbed Adam's one arm up and down as I leaned closer towards him. "Well, there is treatment available for your Animal. It might work or it might not. We'll have to cross that barrier when we get there. As for Dean, I think we need to tell Joe firstly about all of this and what you experienced so we have his opinion. The best thing I can suggest at this present time is when you see Dean you just need to put it to him bluntly that you haven't had the foreshadow dream yet. It would bag us some time, probably no more than a few days but it's something."

Adam nodded keeping his eye contact with mine. I could see the worry in his eyes and just how petrified he was. "How are you so brave?" 

"I have to be baby, I do it for you." I soothed kissing him on his forehead. "I made a promise to you that I was going to look after you, and keeping you calm is part of that promise. I'm keeping you strong by telling you that although this tunnel seems incredibly dark and bloody, there is a light at the end of it."

"You really believe that I'm going to be ok at the end of all of this?"

No words were needed as a response. I caressed Adam's cheek, my way of telling him that things were going to be ok. 

"And it still amazes me how you stick by me through all of this. You're a hunter and this puts you in so much danger." Adam exclaimed. I pressed a finger to his lips softly.

"Ex-hunter babe. I haven't told my parents officially yet but I need out and for good this time. It's just wrong if I carry on being a hunter whilst dating you. I love you more than words can say, and honestly I never wanted back in the life anyway. Nothing but pain and death happens when you're a hunter."

Adam angled his head to the side leaving butterfly kisses underneath by jaw. They were heated kisses and mostly definitely were passionate as well. "I think it might be your turn for some soothing. You've done so much for me tonight, and earlier with nursing me as I slipped into my foreshadow dream."

We both slid down the headboard, our heads softly landing on the pillows. "Who would have thought that the shyest guy who came to my school in the September fall, barely three months later, would be the owner of the most amazing tongue that I've ever had the pleasure to have all over my skin."

Adam laughed nipping at my neck. I bit my bottom lip arching my head backwards. This gave Adam his chance to dive straight towards my neck leaving nips, bites and kisses to everywhere that he could reach. Once Adam was finished, my neck was nothing more than a saliva covered, glistening piece of artwork. We spent a long moment just looking into each other's eyes telling one another that everything was going to be ok. I could see that Adam's eyes were going heavy. After the day he had, it didn't surprise me.

"Adam." I said after awhile. I was lightly trailing my fingers across Adam's jaw line and behind his ear. He peeked up at me, still in a drowsy state. "Sleep honey, you look tired. How about tomorrow you go into your foreshadow dream with me in detail? Also, we'll get Joe here too so we can put some ideas together and slowly but surely turn this negative into a positive. Sound good?"

Adam yawned but then his face expression relaxed into a calmed smile. "Yeah." He whispered.

"One last thing. Remember when you saved my life? The day we confessed our love for each other and we officially declared that we were boyfriends?" I asked.

"One of the happiest days of my life." Adam yawned. Bless him. He was trying to keep himself awake just so he could listen to the point that I was making. 

"Remember how you thanked me about seeing you when everyone else thought you were invisible? Well the same thing applies to you." Adam grinned opening his arms and letting me fall into his embrace. I took the bedcovers in one hand tugging them until they had softly fallen over the both of us. I cuddled up to Adam, resting my head on his chest. I relaxed listening to the strong beat of his heart. His skin was warm and I soon found myself becoming rapidly sleepy. 

"Goodnight Adam." I whispered.

"Goodnight Sauli, my beautiful baby." Adam replied. I blushed almost in tears at Adam's compliments. 

After we had bid each other goodnight, it didn't take long for Adam to fall asleep.

 

That night I cried myself to sleep. I had been metaphorically murdered and then brought back as a reincarnation of a vampire, but that didn't bother me at all. Adam could have tortured me in his foreshadow dream, he could have punched the living daylight out of me or he could have eaten me; but even if that had been the outcome it wouldn't have affected me at all. It wasn't the fact that Adam had raped me or turned me, what worried me was that I was there. A human lover had never been heard of before in a pre-vamp's foreshadow dream. It led me to believe that this Animal was far too clever. From what Adam had told me the parasite had a clear goal as to what he was going to do to me. However, Animal's were known to change their minds pretty rapidly. Whatever his dark side would choose, I know that it won't be positive. Honestly, Adam's dream was messed up. His dream should have been just him and his Animal. No other person should have been in their presence, and to think that his dream had been centred around me made me realise that I might have a big importance to Adam's future... Maybe.

But I shouldn't have been there.

I  _should not_  have been there...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review/ comment/ kudos or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx
> 
> It would be so great if you guys could give me feedback on both parts. I always welcome feedback and I love hearing what you guys are thinking about specific scenes or characters ;)


	21. He was my map, and without him, I would be lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again apologies for the long wait! College and homework as you know have been taking up my time but I finally have the next chapter for you all! This one will hopefully get your heart melting and also quickening in some parts ;)
> 
> 12,948 words for you to sink your teeth into :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Adam's POV:

We'd informed Joe on everything.

I'd woken up yesterday morning to a heart breaking scene. Sauli had fallen asleep on top of me. His head was turned to the side resting on the centre of my chest. His arms were draped either side of me, floppy on the mattress underneath me. At first glance I couldn't have imagined a much more beautiful scenery then I had found myself in. Who wouldn't want to wake to find that their love was sleeping peacefully on top of them, using them almost like a teddy bear. But my felicity didn't last long; what I noticed next broke my heart into two bloody halves. 

There was a glistening of seas to the left side of my torso, a pool of wetness in a matter of speaking. I took into account that it had to be either Sauli's saliva or tears. I'd curled a finger under Sauli's chin so I was able to lift his head so his features were now facing in my direction. Ouch! That one side of his face had been glued to my skin. That's when I saw the vermilion colouring around his eyes, the dried rivers of tears; plus the darker shadows around his nose. My only assumption was that Sauli must have been sniffing, a lot. A classic side effect of crying. 

I felt like someone had tied a leather belt around my heart and that they were slowly squeezing all the love and delight that I'd only ever started to feel since the day that I had met Sauli Koskinen. I began to pet his hair as I feared for the worst on what his thoughts might have been. 

Had Sauli experienced a  _nightmare_?

Was it because my Animal  _raped_  him?

Why hadn't he just  _talked_  everything through with me, instead of bottling it all up _inside_?

I trailed my fingers delicately back and forth over his eyelashes. I sighed feeling the short, hard hairs stuck together. I couldn't bear to imagine how many drops of that moist wetness had dispersed from Sauli's tear ducts. As I analysed the redness of his eyes, the realization had finally hit me that Sauli had probably been crying for most of the night whilst I had been snoozing. Yet, how could I have not heard it? Or how did I not feel his droplets of tears fall onto my skin? 

He was scared... He was so, so, so scared. I'd held onto Sauli fearing that if I had let him go then he would have woken up in alarm from not being able to feel me holding him in a secure embrace. Droplets of sweet tears fell from my tear ducts every time I squeezed my eyes closed. I seemed to inhale breaths with ease, but in contrast to that, my exhaled breaths couldn't have been anymore different: they were shaky, short and silent. I was biting my tongue. My whimpers had been on a leash as I had needed them to stay deep within me. I couldn't bear to let Sauli listen to my cries. I'd prefer to keep them locked away, or I would only unleash them in secret - away from Sauli. I just had to keep my baby safe; and casting my fears into the shadows was one way of doing that.

Honestly, Sauli was just scared of the _unknown_.

Sauli had awoken about an hour after I had. At first he didn't look at me. He was just softly breathing against my chest, probably trying to cope with the reality of everything that had hit him in the past twenty four hours. But, after awhile, he plucked up the courage to tilt his head upwards to face me. I could see his mouth shaping, ready to speak words. But I pushed a finger against his plump lips to make sure that no sound erupted from them. Next, I did the only thing I could think of which I knew was the right thing to do in situations like this. 

I hugged him. I hugged Sauli like I'd never hugged him before. I was pressing his small frame against mine hoping that if I pressed hard enough he would stick there forever. I could feel him melting into the embrace, plus, at the same time, I could feel his heartbeat quickening. I sensed that he didn't even want to be an inch away from me.

We didn't speak at all once we'd managed to get out of bed. We'd done all of our communication through body language and hand gestures. Broken English or what? It seemed that neither of us could find the words to say. However, it was romantic to say the least.

Words weren't needed as we both got dressed and then descended downstairs. They were still not heard when we tucked into our breakfast. Plus, words still seemed to be lost as I snuggled Sauli into my arms as we lay on the sofa. 

Sadly, I broke the silence within the next moment. I'd asked Sauli if he was ready for Joe to come over. Once he'd agreed I pulled my phone out and dialled for Joe. 

That whole morning was spent with Sauli's hand in mine as we listened to Joe's words of wisdom. He'd given me a small pot of pills, just like he'd promised. I had to take one every four to six hours; those were the pills that would keep Sauli's memories a secret in my head. Sadly the Sauli in my foreshadow dream would still be publicly seen if any vampire got the chance to look into my head. Speaking of vampires inside of my head, I had let Joe see for himself the severity of my dream. I wanted him to see with his own eyes the damage my Animal had done. After Joe had seen everything he'd asked me if I wanted Sauli to have a glimpse of it all. I briskly shook off his words. I could never let Sauli lay his eyes on such a blood-filled scene. However, I was open with both of them, as I dived into a detailed description of what I had faced. But there was no way in hell that I was letting my baby lay his eyes upon that.

Afterwards, I asked Joe what our next step would be. He said there still wasn't much we could do. The pills were the only thing for now. Joe had warned us both that if things became unnerving or suspicious then he would find us shelter elsewhere. It was likely the vampire race would turn on me if they knew the truth and what I was hiding from them. However, I still didn't know the outcome that would come from all of this. I couldn't bear to think about my destiny...

Once Joe had departed, I was able to cherish a few more heart-felt hours with Sauli before his parents were due home. 

When the time came for me to go home I tightened Sauli into a warm embrace; which was followed by a satisfying amount of kisses. They were steamy, soft and special, but most of all real. Every kiss Sauli administered onto my lips was real. I was still bewildered to think that I: a once shy, music-loving theatre geek had genuinely fallen for a sporty, arty and generous guy.

I'd been on my way to school as I'd started this small off topic tale. I was making haste up the pathway as I had left the house much later than usual. I'd taken a turn for the worst this morning. My body had gone into spasm and I had collapsed onto the sofa with a hot flush clear across my face. I felt awful! I'd been unable to function words as mom tried over and over again to get a response from me. I remember seeing Dean and feeling petrified. Luckily, I'd been able to grasp everything that he had said. He didn't mention my dream whatsoever as to being a cause of my sudden illness. However, he wanted to take a blood sample in case something was wrong. I'd reluctantly let Dean take a sample at first. Needles always gave me the shits. I turned my head away as he drew out the sample. He said he would send it to the lab straight away, hoping that the results would come back positive. 

Mom had encouraged me to stay home today. However, today was the day my school might finally accept me; even though I was dating one of the most popular guys in school, to some extent, I was still mocked and classed as the weird one. But Tommy would have anyone pinned to the ground if he overheard even one bad word said about me. It was sweet to say the least that he had accepted me. It had been nerve wrecking but also exciting to have him play guitar as I sang. That's why I couldn't stay home. It was finally the day of the Christmas concert! It had taken some persuasion, but my parents had agreed to let me come into school. It was a shame that they didn't even show the slightest interest in the fact that there son was singing lead for this concert and that he was able to share his talent with a sold out audience. I'd asked them on many occasions if they had wanted to attend, but all I would hear in return was no. Maybe it was for the best. If my parents came then by the end of the concert the auditorium may end up as one, immense blood bath. That would surely be the end of me if that happened. I couldn't risk my parents getting  _tempted_...

I'd made it up to the second floor of the school building with much effort. I still felt dizzy from this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about that needle extracting a sample of blood from one of my veins, but I couldn't have stayed at home; the show must go on. 

Once I'd reached my homeroom I could tell that I was the last one to arrive. It was weird, considering, usually I was one of the first. A frantic Sauli ran up to me wrapping his arms around my middle.

"I was so worried," he whispered against my chest. "I wondered where you were. Why are you much later than usual arriving to school? You're usually one of the first to arrive."

Sauli's words were distant. I could barely hear him and I couldn't help but feel like I was going deaf. Pins and needles seemed to penetrate like sharp, electric shocks horizontally and vertically through my legs. I felt numb and sore all over. My body was still in shock from the events of this morning. Maybe I should have stayed at home; I would have been in the warmth and comfort of my own bed, but right now Tommy and Mr Kennedy were relying on me to take lead and perform in the concert of the millennium - that was what Mr Kennedy had expressed as its hopeful outcome. 

Sweat was pouring out of every pore in my skin. My vision had formed into a blur, but I could sense that every student’s eyes were on me. The room was spinning - fast like a merry go round - never stopping - never ending. Wait... Was that two Sauli's I was seeing before my eyes? I couldn't keep my vision in focus. 

The fogged blur that seemed to dominate my vision suddenly exploded into a pool of darkness. My eye lids seemed to shut on their own accord as my knees collapsed.

There was a _scream._

It seemed to _echo_ in a complete three-hundred and sixty degrees circle. Bells were ringing in my ears - or was that voices? There was a shuffling of chairs and desks, and I felt the space around me drawing smaller and smaller. I presumed a crowd was forming. My eyes failed to open as I urged to keep myself conscious, bearing in mind I was merely semi-conscious and I was struggling to keep myself awake in this half state. 

But the blackness won. It took over my being completely. The  _black shadows_  which had been  _hiding_  in the corners of my closed eyelids melted into  _nothingness_...

 

My throat was dry and raspy. I felt like I had swallowed a glass full of ice shards. My eyes were still heavy like two tons were squeezing them shut. That sickly feeling which had been living in my stomach since last night was still there. My chest felt like it had been tightened to a point that my lungs could no longer occupy that part of my body. I was wheezing and coughing, but there was something soft rubbing circles into my temples. 

I managed to open my eyelids half way before they fastened shut, yet again. However, I wasn't going to let the darkness win this time. With all my strength I pushed and I pushed and I pushed until finally the hidden darkness backed down and my eyelids popped open.

A pleasant face was waiting for me. I savoured every touch as Sauli continued to pet me. His fingers never left my facial features, not even for one moment. His fingertips seemed to travel over the same pathway. 

"Adam," he squeaked in complete ecstasy. The joy on his face was clear once he acknowledged my now conscious state.I seemed to be lying down, but I was prepped up slightly. Sauli seemed to be leaning over me as he placed kiss after kiss onto my lips, temples and forehead. 

"I'm so thankful you're awake," Sauli whispered. "You just fell to the ground... Your complexion was so pale. You weren't moving a muscle and I thought you were dead." Sauli's hand was wrapped around mine squeezing tightly. 

I coughed before speaking. "What happened?" I grovelled. I hadn't taken my gaze off Sauli since I'd rejoined reality. There was a pulsing feeling coming from the back of my head. Maybe I had a headache coming on. I vaguely remember my head hitting the ground as my body made contact with the floor below. 

"Babe, you fainted. I'd asked you why you'd arrived later than usual to school but I didn't get a word out of you. Your legs buckled and you just... collapsed." I lifted a shaky hand and wiped away Sauli's tears that seemed to drop onto his cheeks like magic. "I was petrified because I had no idea what had caused you to pass out so suddenly. It just brought back bad memories of the time you fainted and started fitting. I don't know how I would have coped if that had been the case. It was because a seizure didn't occur that I jumped to the conclusion that you were dead... Tommy helped me carry you here before he went back to class."

"That was sweet of him," I mumbled bewildered that Tommy had been so kind, yet I had been lucky enough to see that hidden, soft side of him recently.

"Yeah; Honestly, I think he was just as concerned as I was. Oh, and remind me to beat up Joe when I next see him," Sauli said sternly. I was concerned as to why Sauli had decided to speak those words. There wasn't even a giggle or a hint of laughter to follow his reply. What could Joe have possible done to push Sauli to the point where he would want to beat him up?

"Why?" I asked.

"The dude has had his phone off all day! As soon as I had you in here on the bed - just the two of us, I dialled continuously for Joe but to no avail. The one time that I desperately need him, and he can't even have the item which bestows the only communication I have with him when he's not with us switched on."

A lump formed in my throat; it was pretty hard to try and swallow it at first, but once I had managed to I spoke yet again. "But Joe never has his phone off; he knows not to have his phone off. This whole thing is preposterous!" I could feel my chest tightening as my mind drifted off into a world of doubt and flashes of other possible outcomes that could have happened today...

What if I had experienced another seizure? There would have been no Joe to inject me with life saving medicine. Sauli would have only been able to help to a point which his vague human knowledge would take him to. 

"Baby, keep calm! Don't put unnecessary stress on your mind and your body. What matters is that you're alive and well."

"I could have died," I blubbered.

"But you didn't," Sauli soothed wrapping his arms around my upper half and easing me up into a sitting position. "Are you in pain anywhere?"

"No," I replied sincerely. "I have a slight throbbing sensation on the back of my head, but I presume it's just from the contact my head made once hitting the floor. Aside from that, I'm good."

Sauli's smile never faded from his lips. His mind was set at ease now he knew that I was fine. Honestly, I'd never known a human as brave as he was. After all the shit he had gone through, it didn't surprise me how he had these outbursts of courage. 

We seemed to be caught in a freeze frame as our eyes locked with each others. I used the pads of my fingers to dab at the corners of Sauli's beautiful eyes - he was still sobbing. I hung my legs over the side of the bed before patting the mattress as an instruction for Sauli to take a seat next to me, he obeyed. I scooted closer towards him wrapping my arm around his waist and holding him close. Sauli slowly let his head fall in order to rest it on my shoulder.

"I wish I had some blood on me. A swig of that and I'm sure you'd feel much better," Sauli whispered snuggling his head deeper into my shoulder. 

"Actually, the best medicine for me is currently wrapped inside my arms in this beautiful yet subtle hug," I cooed. I nestled my head on top of Sauli's as I inhaled the fruity smell of his shampoo that still seemed to linger on each and every strand of his hair. That was another features of Sauli's I seemed to find myself lost in. Sauli was blonde, but the blonde was intriguing. It was of a different shade that I hadn't seen before; it was a golden sunshine colour so full of life and so soft to the touch. On the off occasion I would call Sauli 'sunshine' as a mere pet name; but I preferred the term 'baby' more than anything. 'Baby' held more meaning to me, and I'm sure Sauli felt the same too. The word which defined what my purpose was in this world. Firstly, it was to survive my change and dominate control over my Animal. To follow that, my true purpose in this world was to protect and love Sauli: to wipe away every tear which streamed down his cheek, to hold him close at night time if he ever experienced a nightmare, to spoil him with gifts, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear every single day just so he was constantly reminded on exactly how special he was; most importantly, I would be the hand to catch him if he ever was to fall.

 "I love you," Sauli whispered lazily pulling away from our embrace. A hint of sadness pierced straight through my heart as Sauli was no longer cooped up in my arms. I felt chilly since Sauli's warm touch had seemed to have faded from my own skin. 

"I love you too," I replied cupping his cheek into the palm of my hand. "You're an amazing guy Sauli Koskinen."

I locked my lips with Sauli's as my eyes fell closed. We melted into a heated but controlled kiss. His lips were as soft as always - ever so moist. The hand I had been using to cup Sauli's cheek was now on a journey to the back of my head. Once my hand had arrived there I tugged a handful of his blonde hair. This only made Sauli moan, and it gave me the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further. My hot muscle was travelling to every corner of Sauli's mouth - exploring every inch, the whole three-hundred and sixty degrees. He was panting abrupt, lust-filled breaths directly down my throat...

Then it hit me.

I pulled away from Sauli's lips ever so gently, just so he could savour the last feeling of our kiss. "How long was I out for?"

"Baby, you've been blacked out the whole day, schools over," Sauli soothed. 

"You missed a whole day of lessons to stay with me?" I squeaked. My jaw dropped open; a warm sensation filled my heart. Sauli had been sitting by my side patiently waiting for me to awake. His mind had probably been over crowded with worry as he sat by my side alone, the silence being his only companion. 

"Adam, there was no way in hell that I was going to leave you here alone. Besides, would you have rather woken up to the school nurse then me?" Sauli giggled, forcing out a chuckle.

"When I awoke, I already felt like a wave of my sickness had been lifted because before my eyes was the only thing in this world that makes me truly happy," I comforted Sauli as I looked long and deep into his eyes. The hint of fear which I had seen in them earlier was no longer there.

"Aww," Sauli cooed in complete bliss. He bent forward kissing me on my cheek - lingering there for just a second longer than usual.

"Oh," I groaned as reality hit me. "I need to take my medication. I have to take it every few hours, but I've obviously missed out on a dose."

I scanned the first aid room hoping that my eyes would lock with my backpack. I scanned the whole room from top to bottom with no luck. But, when I turned back to face Sauli I could see that he was holding it out to me. It had been placed on the floor by the chair he had been sitting on. 

"Thank you," I lifted my backpack from Sauli's hands and rested it in my own lap. I took hold of the front zipper and pulled the compartment open completely. I pulled out the small cylinder, container which was no bigger than the size of my index finger. I flipped the cap and shook a single capsule onto the palm of my hand before placing the container back in my backpack. Sauli nudged me in my side to get my attention; I willingly took the glass from his hand. I washed the pill down with the refreshing, ice cold water without a second thought. 

 I sighed staring at the now _empty_ glass. It looked like I felt,  _transparent_  and  _empty_. My hand was wrapped tightly around the glass. Next thing I knew the glass had been removed from my hand and was back in Sauli's. I whipped my head around to look at him, and just like I had expected to find him, his brow was furrowed and his face was scrunched up. He could have had a sign placed over his head pounding out the word 'concerned'. 

 "You can still remember those memories of me, even though the medication is locking them away from everyone else's gaze?" he asked. My stomach churned at Sauli's words. Did he really think the medication would make me  _forget_  him?

"Babe, I remember every memory that we've shared together, even the bad ones," I replied reassuringly. I held my arms apart to him and he fell into my embrace. I pulled my baby closer letting him snuggle his head deep into my chest. "I just can't risk Dean seeing the real you. If worst comes to worst and Joe doesn't find a way to avoid Dean getting into my head, then all he'll see is a blonde human who my Animal wants to either harm or change."

I felt Sauli's frame tighten as I spoke. He was still in fear from everything that I had told him. I'd confronted him a few times asking if he was still convinced that his place was at my side. Sauli told me that I was speaking nonsense, he told me with clear confidence and assurance that he would never leave my side.

"I don't care what your Animal wants to do with me. I'm n-not leaving y-you, ever," Sauli whispered his words stuttering. One of his hands snaked up my torso and landed flat on my chest. My heart beat was a soothing medicine for him, just as much as his was for me. 

"I know," I insisted. "Please don't cry baby."

Sauli sniffed a couple of times before pulling out of my tight embrace. I used my thumb to wipe away the puddles of tears which were staining his skin and making his eyes go red raw. I kissed both of his cheeks individually before cupping his face into both of my hands - admiring the sentimental and beautiful features that my boyfriend had been blessed to hold. 

"Am I interrupting?" a not so distant voice asked. Both of us turned to face the door of the room, which had just been shut by the figure of which the voice belonged to. It was the school nurse. "It's good to see you awake Mr Lambert," she spoke sincerely, her eyes never leaving the clipboard which was being strongly gripped onto by her hands. 

"Thanks, I'm feeling a lot better now than I was this morning," I assured her. I honestly just wanted to get the hell out of here now. The school nurse made me feel awkward. She didn't have the medical knowledge to work out what I was, but she had enough medical training to realise that I was not one of the norm. 

"Well, Mr Koskinen was very persistent and he wouldn't let me examine you. He told me that you'd just taken a funny turn this morning and passed out. I asked for your parents to be called but there was no answer from either of them. I was concerned about your kidney more than anything."

I sighed, exhaling a deep breath. I was overjoyed that my parents hadn't answered their phones. The thought of them rushing to school to see me and to check on me was unbearable. It would seem the school nurse had been 'spoon-fed' about the fake kidney story that had been spread to all members of staff. At least she didn't know the truth...

"Oh, you wouldn't get an answer. They both have very busy jobs but honestly, there's no need to call them as I feel fine. It's the last day of the semester today and I'm part of the school concert so I can't go home. Plus, things with my kidney are looking good. The problem I had is now not as severe as before," I asserted reaching for Sauli's hand and lacing his fingers with mine.

"Very well," she replied with a huff. "I have things to do, so if you're sure you're feeling better then you can leave." She walked over to another door, closing it behind her. I presumed it was either her office or another room where a student was being tended to. 

I let my legs dangle off the side of the bed as I pushed myself off until my feet touched the ground. I wobbled onto my feet, but Sauli's hand was wrapped around my waist before I had a chance to fall. "You ok?" he asked calmly. I nodded pressing my lips to his forehead. "Well school's only been over for about twenty minutes. I'll take you to the music room and we can announce the news that you're still good to do the concert." 

I grinned knowing that in a few hours’ times I would be standing on a stage singing my heart out to a crowd who I already knew would be full of energy and cheers.

"Maybe it was a good thing I passed out," I blurted as I picked up my backpack in sync with Sauli - heading out the door and along the corridor hand in hand. Sauli was being his sweet, protective self as he watched every step I took. "I managed to get a bit of rest before the show tonight. I don't see it as blacking out; I see it more like having a disco nap."

Sauli's cheeks puffed out before he let a spectacle of giggles fill the atmosphere. "Maybe, but I seriously can't wait to see you perform. Tommy's being a bitch; he won't even give me a clue about any of the songs that you're performing."

I bit my bottom lip deep into both corner of my mouth. I eyed Sauli up and down as we continued to walk. "Good to see that Tommy's listening to my instructions. I want it to be a surprise so I'm glad Tommy's keeping quiet about it."

Sauli slapped my arm playfully. "You're such a tease!" he whined. "But part of me wants to be surprised. Once I've taken you to the music room I have to hurry home and get ready. It's not just the performers that really put an effort into how they look at the concerts this school holds. The audience do too."

"Well you'll see my outfit later tonight." I whispered directly down his ear as we stood outside the music room.

Sauli winked at me, "I'm looking forward to everything. I already know that your performance will still be talked about months afterwards."

I blushed feeling my cheeks getting hotter and redder by the second. I was having vivid sexual hallucinations on what Sauli could be wearing later this evening. All I knew was that he would undoubtedly look incredibly handsome and dapper in whatever attire he chose. 

Sauli pulled his hand from out of my hold. He puckered his pink, rose petal lips and willingly meshed them against mine. He pulled away after a moment, leaving me with a soft yet love-filled kiss. It was always the smallest things which held the most emotion and full filled their purpose. 

"Come to think of it, you actually didn't tell me why you were later than usual on your arrival this morning," Sauli was clearly hinting me to answer his question. 

"Um... Well I wasn't feeling so good when I woke up this morning either. I felt faint and I was on the brink of passing out then too. Dean came around and he took a blood sample which he's sent off to the lab for some tests."

"Oh baby I see, well I'll be waiting anxiously for you to tell me the results but... Now you go in there and get those wails and rasps perfect for tonight, you rakstar!" Sauli spoke his voice filled with joy and excitement. I closed my eyes leaving one more kiss on his delicate lips. Afterwards, we parted going our separate ways. 

I strolled into the music room closing the door gently behind me. I could hear that an argument was underway. I stayed close to the door as I heard what sounded like Tommy slamming his fist continuously against a hard surface.

"We're going to have to pull out. You know I can't sing like Adam, and there's no way that I'm going to even try. Sauli's been texting me all day about Adam's condition. I haven't had any updates in the past few hours so I'm pretty certain that Adam is still unconscious or he's been sent home. We can't perform without him!" Tommy was screaming and it sounded like he was going to explode any second. I felt for him, I really did. I knew how much concerts like this meant to him. Sure, they meant a lot to me too but it was obvious just by Tommy's tone, the idea of my absent had caused him a great deal of stress. It hurt me internally that I was the burden of all of this.

"And who says that I'm not performing?" I asked sternly - walking around the corner and into view. "You honestly think that I wouldn't perform because I took a turn and passed out.

"Adam!" Tommy screamed his eyes bulging as his mouth fell open into a perfect 'o' shape, "Dude! You're awake at last!" 

He ran up to me trapping me into an embrace which nearly knocked me off my feet. In all honestly, it felt weird being hugged by Tommy of all people. But it was soothing at the same time to know that all the worry and stress he had felt had been brushed aside now I was present.

"Are you ok to sing? You fell with some force. Are you sure you're not seeing double? Are you hungry? Do you remember what happened? Do you feel like you're going to throw up? -"

"-I think you've asked enough questions Tommy,” Mr Kennedy spoke with a chuckle, "It's good to see you on your feet Adam."

"Sorry," Tommy mumbled pulling away from the embrace. 

"It's fine honestly, and thank you sir. I would never let any of you down and I'm ready to have some last minute rehearsals ready for tonight, but Tommy's right about one thing, I could murder some food right now," I mumbled massaging my rumbling stomach. I hadn't consumed anything since this morning; luckily, I'd been able to keep it all down. 

 I plopped down in the chair next to the one Tommy was situated in. I hanged my head back for a second - nerves were filling my stomach with butterflies on the possible events which could unfold tonight. I'd gone from singing just to Sauli, then to my class of around thirty students, and now I was expected to perform in front of an audience of a few hundred willing audience members. But I had to push all those negative feelings aside and replace them with confidence and the drive of knowing that I could do this. I had to be a bag of steel on that stage tonight...

"Adam," I heard Mr Kennedy’s voice prompt. I lifted my head up from its hung-back state. My eyes went wide at the site of the refreshments Mr Kennedy was holding out to me. I took the ceramic mug from his hands letting my nostrils fill with the satisfying aroma of herbal tea. Mr Kennedy placed the plate of biscuits onto the table next to my chair; I peered over noticing the few savoury treats - which included mostly shortbreads and digestives. 

"Thank you," I replied. I began to take small sips of the drink. The hot liquid felt mesmerizing as it slid like a heated, silk river down my throat. The refreshment certainly made me feel much more alert and ardent as we prepared ourselves for the upcoming concert. Mr Kennedy supplied all of us with a glass of herbal tea which we all consumed unquestionably. He left the room soon afterwards informing us that he had to tend to some last minute lighting and sound checks. 

Once I was satisfied with full filling my hunger and once my thirst was quenched, we set ourselves up ready for a rapid practice: myself on vocals, Tommy on lead guitar, Isaac on drums, a girl named Ashley who had only been introduced to us recently on bass and a guy named Brian on the keys - but he was absent from the room at this very moment. Mr Kennedy had told us that Brian would be playing for a few different acts tonight. Tommy informed me that I had missed the sound check earlier, but he assured me that everything had run smoothly. 

 The last few hours, before the show went underway, were used up by ironing out any pre-show nerves, rehearsing our butts off and diving into a whole buffet that Mr Kennedy had single handily requested himself for the entire population of the performers tonight. Each and every one of us couldn't thank him enough. There was a whole team of staff to give thanks to in making this concert possible, but it was Mr Kennedy who had gone that extra mile. After all, he was the creative director. 

 

I was now in my dressing room, (yes this school actually had dressing rooms!) applying the final touches to my appearance to make sure I looked presentable. There was light bulbs aligned all around the mirror I was staring into. I was amazed, but not yet surprised at the possible sum of money the school must have spent on all of this, but Tommy had told me that the money made from ticket sales went pretty far in funding for all of this. 

I ruffled my hair a few times - tugging at the dark hairs, I was never satisfied on the height I wished for my hair to stay, but I was certain that as the evening progressed it would droop from its hold. I'd painted my nails a glittery silver as I was certain that once the stage lights hit them; it would give off a glistening appearance of them. I was arching forward as I added a hint more eyeliner across my eyes. Even Tommy would be wearing make-up, which I was pretty certain deep down he loved. But the truth was that a natural face under those bright stage lights would wash out your complexion easily. In this case, more was less. I added a quick touch up on my mascara too; I loved how the black, thick substance extended my eyelashes. I was having sexual arousals as I began to slip off into a day dream of Sauli falling to his knees at my feet as I bat my eyes at him. 

I pushed back on the chair I was sitting on before standing up from behind the white desk. I pushed the chair in - then taking a few step backwards I admired my outfit. Words couldn't express how much I'd fallen in love with this blue suit since laying my eyes on it for the first time. The top half was a blazer style jacket complete with a matching navy tie. To add to the attire, I was wearing a pair of black trousers which worked well in contrast with the crisp white shirt I was wearing on top. I'd hidden my key necklace under my shirt as I refused to take it off - insisting that it was my good luck charm. 

There was a knock at my door which made me jump in alarm. I didn't even get a chance to open it myself. One of the back stage crew was standing in the door way. It was Sam, a boy in my music class. He had dark hair and small brown eyes; he was a nice guy. Certainly not a performer, but he lived for the Arts. He was more into lighting and sound; hence, his work for tonight was part of the backstage crew. He was mumbling a few final words into his headset before he turned to face me. 

"Ok Adam, we're ready for you now," he said enthusiastically. I turned back on my heels to face the mirror. I ruffled my hair once more praying that it would stay like this until my segment was over. To add to my nerves, I, Tommy and the guys were closing the show. We had to make sure that we went out there and put our all into it, because it's most likely that the crowd will remember us the most.

I walked out of the dressing room briskly - following behind Sam closely as he guided me to the one side of the wings where my band was waiting for me. There had been many different kinds of acts performing which were all present on the programme, these included: skits, dancers, comedians, gymnasts, solo singers, choirs; and the category I fell into: bands. 

 My nerves were trying to  _escape_  from the  _cage_  that I had _imprisoned_  them in -  situated in the back of my mind. The act before us was just drawing to a close to the end of their set list. I picking at my nails, a habit I seemed to get lost in when my nerves rose to an unbearable level. I could already see members of the backstage crew assembling Tommy's and Ashley's guitars ready for our debut next. 

It suddenly hit me that we didn't have a name for our band, did that mean we would walk on announced as our own, boring, regular names? "Hey Tommy," I whispered patting him on his shoulder with a few taps. "We haven't got a name for the band man."

Tommy winked at me. If I had blinked in that second then I would have certainly missed it, as Tommy had winked incredibly fast. "We do, I've just been keeping it to myself. I'm sure you'll like it though when they announce it." I let out a silent giggle as I shook my head from side to side. Tommy could genuinely be  _unpredictable_  sometimes. It made me shitless thinking that after all of the fun rehearsals I'd been a part of with Tommy, he was still a hunter. I shook those thoughts aside knowing tonight's main focus was the music. But I made sure that I always reminded myself on who exactly Tommy was. 

"You look pretty rad in the suit you're wearing," Tommy added. I mouthed a thank you at him and returned the thanks by telling him that he looked pretty awesome himself. Tommy was wearing the same white shirt and black trousers as me but his outfit was complete with a black tie and a black suit jacket. Isaac had been given the same attire as Tommy but his jacket was nowhere to be seen. I could only presume he had originally been given a black jacket as he was wearing the matching black tie. Everyone knew what drummers were like when it came to performing. Isaac had brought it up to me on many occasions that once those lights hit him he sweated like there was no tomorrow. He preferred to perform topless but even after hours of trying to convince Mr Kennedy, Isaac was still hit with a resounding 'no'. I could only presume that Brian had been supplied with the same outfit as Tommy and Isaac. However, he was on stage at this present time playing keys for another act so I couldn't be certain. Ashley was wearing a beautiful, tight-fitting, black, short dress which suited her figure perfectly. 

I looked back at Tommy - taking into account the darker lining around his eyes. You wouldn't think that a jock would be so forward in embracing their feminine side. In all truth that was one aspect of Tommy that I liked. Tommy was certainly the complete opposite of a stereotypical jock. Tommy was  _different_.

The act that had been performing before us suddenly came to a close. From the small amount of light source around us backstage I was able to pick out that a microphone was being held out to me. I snatched it out of the crew members hand - squeezing my hands around the bottom half as I tried to force all my last minute tension upon it. 

The band currently on the stage was still absorbing the wide scale of applause and cheers that seemed to erupt from the auditorium. I swallowed the lump in my throat as the band took their final bow before leaving the stage by the exit opposite us. 

"It's time," I whispered under my breath. I was inhaling elongated, brisk breaths. I felt like all my nerves had been struck back on me by lightning. My mind became filled with dread and all I could think about was, what if something was to go wrong?

What if I forgot my lyrics?

What if I fell over?

What if one of the instruments started playing up?

What if my microphone stopped working?

What if there was no applause for us at the end?

What if the auditorium became a dead wasteland after we had accomplished our performance?

I was in a total daze that I didn't even see Tommy, Ashley and Isaac walk onto the pitch black stage. Isaac took his place on the small stool behind the drums; Tommy and Ashley both lifted their guitars off of their stands, put their head and one arm through the straps and reassuringly got into their positions; I could see Brian waiting patiently with his hands hesitantly waiting on the keys. 

"Hello ladies and gentleman, next up for you we have a band who some of you may be familiar with. They've had countless success with past shows at this school and I'm certain that they won't be a disappointment for us tonight, so will you please welcome with a new lead vocalist: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Isaac Carpenter, Ashley Dzerigian and Brian London; or as they're better known as with their new band name, Lambert's Devil Child."

What? Lambert's Devil Child? 

Tommy turned slightly to face me from his position onstage. My mouth was open wide from the surprise. I mouthed 'fucking awesome' at Tommy who laughed in return. He'd included my name in the mix of the band's name. I was full of gratitude towards him. 

The lights suddenly went up and Isaac started the beat for our first ballad of the night. The main focus of this song was the drums, hence the title, 'Little Drummer Boy'. The rest of the band's involvement was kept to a minimum during this number. I'd only taken my first two steps onto the stage and the crowd was already drowning in a fit of applause. My heart was beating double of what it should be, but I didn't care; I was doing what I loved. I couldn't help but wonder that if maybe one day I could turn this school concert opportunity into a long term career. I couldn't be certain about one segment of what my future held, let alone a possibility of having a career... The drum beat was soothing as I continued to sing my heart out. This song had been Mr Kennedy’s choice, but part of me was falling in love with it. It kept within the Christmas theme. 

Once Isaac had finished the last few beats - the crowd went wild. A grin was spread from cheek to cheek on my face to an extent that it was beginning to hurt, but I welcomed the pain. Although the majority of the audience was in pitch blackness, I could still make out a few faces in the first few rows. Sadly, none of those faces was familiar. But I knew my baby and his parents were sitting here somewhere. 

"Hey guys," I shouted enthusiastically once the crowd had settled. Mr Kennedy had told me that it was always good to have banter with the crowd. "So that was 'Little Drummer Boy'. Next for you we have a composition that I wrote myself it's called 'Map'... and I hope you guys like it." I bit my bottom lip walking into my position. I clicked my microphone onto the stand waiting for Brian to play those first few chime notes, however Tommy interrupted him.

"And as a footnote to what Adam was saying, this song was written for a very special person. A Mr Sauli Koskinen," Tommy informed. My eyes went wide at him. Great, now everyone knew that this song was incredibly personal, not just some beautiful ballad that I had decided to write to pass the time away. However, this only made the crowd roar with even more anticipation and excitement. Wow, they desperately wanted to hear this song. I watched as most of the front row turned around for a second to face a particular direction near the top right of the auditorium. I followed their gaze, but to no avail could I work out what had grabbed their attention. That was until I saw one audience member giggling and pointing whilst mouthing the name 'Sauli'. My heart warmed when I came to the realisation that Sauli had been their focus of attention. I smirked thrilled that I now knew the location of where my love was sitting.

I nodded at the band as they began their instrumental. I stuck my tongue out at Tommy for a second as I was still pissed at him for showing my feelings off to the entire school and their parents. However, I couldn't have been more thankful to him. As a result of what Tommy had said, I now was able to lock my eye contact with one particular section of the audience. I was thrilled knowing that I could sing my composition directly to the love of my life. I wanted to emphasise to Sauli just how much he meant to me, and I thought it was best to do that through song. 

I sighed as Brian began the angelic instrumental to 'Map'. The lights were faded as the band disappeared before my eyes into the blackness; a single spotlight was left around me. I wasn't one for being the centre of attention but I had requested if a spotlight would be cast around me during 'Map' just to add to the atmosphere. I felt sparks dance around in front of my eyes as I melted myself into the lyrics of my anthem of finding my love. I kept one hand firmly around the top of my microphone, whereas I let the other hand tease up and down the microphone stand. I used my fingertips to caress the stand up and down as I poured out every piece of emotion I had been luckily enough to have bestowed onto me - through the lyrics. 

It was like I could feel Sauli's presence as I closed my eyes whilst singing the deeper and desire-filled lyrics. I could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked down on me in awe. I could sense his hand on his heart. In this performance there was no crowd, no audience, there was just one guy who mattered:

 _'I had a vision that the colours had bled away and I had nothing to follow' -_ Sauli was the being who had brought colour back into my life.

 _'Was in a prison and my life was stuck on replay and all my wishes were hollow.' -_ I'd been stuck in a prison my whole life. I was a vampire who didn't want to follow their own kind's rules. I wanted to, I needed to be human more than anything in this god damn world. My wishes were hollow because I was forced to believe that they would never come true, but because of Sauli particular events seemed to be changing...

' _You were a beam of light, lit up my broken sky. There was just something about you. I had a vision and you painted the world for me, and now I'm laying beside you_.' - He was the sunshine that shined over my clouded and dead, broken sky. I knew since the first time that I'd lay my eyes on him that he was  _different,_ and I needed to make him mine. He painted the world for me through his own artistic creations. Sauli was a fantastic painter and the visions he created in his paintings seemed to come  _alive_. I would lay by his side for infinity and beyond. Our first time together was still heavily placed in the corner of my mind and in the centre of my heart - our first time lying at each other’s side after intercourse. 

' _I don't need to wander any more, I have found what I've been looking for. I don't need a map to know the way. I don't need a map to tell me where I'm at_.  _Now I believe in more than I can see. Now I can breathe again and I don't need a map to know the way. I don't need a map, you'll always light the path_.' - Sauli was the map I'd been searching for. He was my guide and he'd given me a purpose on this planet and a reason to live and to carry on. 

' _The dawn is bright and my perception is open wide. You know you flooded my senses. What you inspire is a feeling I can't describe, forgotten all my defences_.' - I no longer have bad days, but even if I do, I know Sauli is the trigger which will make them bright and sunny once again. He floods my senses by hypnotising me with his dashing looks, his cheeky grin, his personality, his artistic skills, his soccer skills, the way he holds me, the way he cares for me, the way he looks at me, the way he kisses me... I could go on forever. Sauli managed to break through all the walls and defences I had built to keep me away from socialising with other humans. I'd forgotten about all my defences and Sauli had walked right in. 

 _'I believe, I believe, I believe...'_ \-  Sauli gave me the drive to believe in myself and to believe that anything was possible.

Sauli was my map, and without him, I would be _lost_.

As I belted out my final set of emotions through the last notes of 'Map', I was once again overwhelmed by the electric praise I was having bestowed upon me. I wasn't sure, but I could see people on their feet screaming. I'd never felt so much love from this group of people, who most of which I would pass on the school halls daily without even exchanging eye contact with. In that moment I felt Sauli's soul spiritually connect with mine. I turned on a diagonal, facing outwards to the right as I waited for the crowds to melt into silence. Once they had dissolved - which did take several minutes for them to quieten down, I pressed my free hand to my lips and I blew a kiss in the direction which I knew Sauli was sitting at.

"I love you baby," I exclaimed through the microphone, my voice bellowed round the auditorium. I turned to each member of my band who were looking discretely smug. It suddenly struck me that I'd confessed my love for Sauli in front of the whole school.

Not to mention his parents were here too! Shit! 

But I was proud of myself for confessing my love so openly to Sauli in public. 

I took the microphone off the stand and clasped it tightly in my one hand. I walked forward - near the edge of the stage. I exhaled a deep breath knowing that this next and sadly, final song of the night was the big one. Tommy had told me that the final song of the night had to be Queen, but he had left it to me to elect which song. I was nervous as hell. Singing a Queen song? This had taken some convincing from everyone that I was equipped to pull this off. I'd thought it ideal to choose 'Who Wants To Live Forever'. Not only was it one of my favourite Queen songs, but it also had a much deeper meaning to me, and to my life that I would soon have no choice but to lead.

"Ok guys, sadly our next performance is the last song of the night," A wide scale of sighs were escalated from around the audience. It would seem they were unhappy with our set soon coming to a close. "But don't be too sad. We're going out with a bang. So here is 'Who Wants To Live Forever', by the iconic Queen.'

The lights once again were faded. The lights changed to a beautiful night time, sea coloured blue. The auditorium was silent. A pin could have been dropped. I could sense everyone was on the edge of their seats - their eye contact never breaking with the ambience that was present on the stage. 

The mood seemed to have shifted. It had only been a moment since everyone had been on their feet screaming and cheering from my own composition of a love filled ballad. Now they were frozen, motionless as they heightened their ears so they would only hear the sound of my voice outshining the dramatic and moving instrumental from underneath. The atmosphere built, the sea blue lighting was dreamy and soothing to all members of the band. Then a single spot light was beamed down on me - talk about being put on the spot. 

I waited for my queue and then I poured my heart out into every single lyric. I let one hand rest on my heart as I let my voice drown in the emotion and feeling of the legendary anthem. I closed my eyes travelling deeper and deeper within my own soul. Every bad feeling or dark moment of my life was poured into my vocals, it somehow made my voice stronger and even more real than it already was. At moments I couldn't even think or see. I was lost in the lyrics as flashes of my parents and Dean flashed before my eyes. My face turned serious as I metaphorically shouted at them through the lyrics of the song. They needed to know that they had no control over me, and that they could kiss their sweet ass's if they thought I was going to turn into the vampire that they'd always dreamed of. 

I wasn't going to be the burden of my love's life. I was going to have a normal life - or as close to that as I could. Right in this moment I was rebelling my own kind. I hated them more than words could describe. I didn't choose this life, I didn't want to be a vampire, I didn't ask to be controlled, I didn't want a dark side who would only bring death and destruction, and then kill the real me in the process of doing that. 

The smoke machines had been started, and I felt like I was in the heavens using song as a way to speak to the people down below. I felt like I was asking the all important question, 'Who Wants To Live Forever?'. As cliché as it sounded I knew that I most certainly didn't. A life of living in the shadows, drinking blood, keeping my Animal on a lead and living alone. That was the most heartbreaking story of my future if I was to survive my change:

I could live forever, but Sauli _couldn't_.

That was unless I... no Adam no! You'd be going against everything you've ever believed in! You would be bringing Sauli into a life not so different from yours. Could you seriously go through the rest of your eternal life with your love, having that constant reminder of what you did in the form of a scar on your boyfriend’s neck? 

As Tommy began the instrumental alongside Isaac with the drums of the dramatic melody of the composition, something deep inside my soul hit me that I had never seen before. Sauli was going to _die one day_. He was going to die an old man. One day Sauli was going to cease to exist, and I would be left all on my own...

_The lonely creature of the night._

A figure who would be left with nothing but the memories of their loved one. It suddenly clicked in my head that Sauli wasn't going to be with me forever, no matter how many times we had told each other we would be. How long did I have left with him?

Sixty years?

Seventy years?

He would leave me in this world on my own, and there was nothing I could do about it... Well there was, but I couldn't... I just couldn't.

I was on the brink of tears, but I couldn't break down in front of this crowd. I swallowed all my negative thoughts in the form of a lump in my throat. I panted as my queue came round for the last segment of the song. I'd never broken into such a wail whilst singing before. Plus, my rasps escalated from every note that I made. This was my final moment, and I was going to share with everyone just exactly what I could do and in some sense, just exactly how strong I was.

What followed that I simply could not say in words. The cheers, the screams, the applause. All the lights, including those which had been keeping the audience in the dark were now lit and I was able to see for myself the standing ovation. A wave of hundreds of people all on their feet. I had never experienced a reality just like this before. Tommy took my one hand, Ashley took the other; Brian and Isaac joined in on the ends as we formed a line. We took bow after bow indulging on each and every applause. All of it was for us, and I was honoured from the opportunity of being able to take part in such an emotional evening.

I looked over to Sauli from out of the corner of my eye. He was on his feet clapping his hands together ever so furiously like a seal. His mom had her arm tightly wrapped around him; the same sense of pride was smeared across her face too. Sauli was crying but there was a smile in addition to his tears. I saw him raise his hands and mould them together to make a heart shape - which he placed in the centre of his chest. He mouthed 'I love you' as his tears continued to fall. I mouthed it back before the lights went down once again. The whole band made haste and we left the stage. 

"Adam what the fuck was that?" Tommy asked bewildered. His eyes were bulged - he couldn't have looked more stunned. 

"What do you mean?" I responded slightly worried.

"Dude! Those vocals were insane! Where did half of that come from? I mean, you were beyond awesome in rehearsals but never went that deep into an emotional state."

I shrugged my shoulders at him, "I guess I just felt inspired." 

"Well man, that applause was yours! You're the reason the crowd reacted like that."

I shook of his words instantly, "I think all of us had something to do with the audience's reaction."

Tommy laughed shaking his head from side to side as a response. I was also given a pat on the back by Isaac, Brian and Ashley before we all melted into one vast embrace. Jumping and giggling at the outcome of our performance.

 

I was still at school an hour after the concert had finished. I had people in my class and all through the school asking for autographs and wanting to take pictures. I felt like a true star, a celebrity. I'd never felt so happy in my life, but the constant thought of the way 'Who Wants To Live Forever' had made me feel was kept hidden, but still seen in the back of my mind. 

I had decided to keep my suit on and carry my normal clothes folded inside my backpack. I hadn't bothered to take my make-up off either. I could hear people chanting my name from my dressing room. It was surreal.

I sailed through the rest of the crowd willingly taking even more pictures and signing pieces of paper which were lovingly pressed in my direction. Once I got to the end of the halls - towards the inside of the door of the main entrance, I could see Tommy and his mom, and Sauli and his parents. I walked up to them without hesitation not worrying that I was about to fall into a conversation with a group of hunters who were oblivious to the idea that I was one of the creatures that they hunted. 

"Here's the main man himself," Sauli's dad spoke giving me a well deserved pat on my back. "You did an unbelievable job up there!"

"Thanks," I replied sincerely.

"Yes sweetheart you really did," Sauli's mom cheered embracing me with open arms. I excepted her hug - it felt nice, it was a shame my own mother didn't appreciate my talent and love for music.

"I'm never going to get over such a rad night! Thanks for everything Adam!" Tommy embraced me for a moment before letting me go. He added a pat on my back to his hug. 

"Yes hun you did exceptional!" Tommy's mom added to the conversation.

I gave each and every one of them my thanks before Sauli took my hand and led me around the corner. His parents raised their eyebrows as we journey out of everyone's watch. We were finally alone. 

Sauli's eyes were still watering and he seemed to be trying to form words but nothing seemed to mould together. I embraced him in a hug which he fell into instantly. I snuggled my head into his hair. At this very moment in time, words weren't needed. It was just me, Sauli and the silence.

"I have no words," he mumbled against my chest. "Adam, that was just... The way you poured your heart out... and Map, and the dedication to me and the kiss you blew at me. God, what the fuck did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing," I whispered rubbing soothing circles into his back. "The question is what the hell did I do to bag a guy like you?"

"I think we're just destined for each other."

I let out a forced chuckle. “I think we are too."

I looked to my left noticing a small crowd of Sauli's parents and Tommy and his mom were watching us.

I slowly pulled Sauli from out of my embrace. "What a way to end the semester right? Finally it's the holidays!"

"And we can meet up with each other regularly?" Sauli asked with a slight hint of concern. 

"Most definitely." I mused leaving Sauli with one final tender kiss. I kept my lips pressed to his for a moment longer than usual just so he could absorb the love and care that I had for him. He was my life, and he needed to be reminded of that through these small lust-filled embraces.

 

It had taken me a awhile to say goodbye to Sauli. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off me. I think my voice had done something to him tonight. I don't think it had taken him to the point to turn him on, but he seemed to be lightly drunk on an ecstasy of my love for him. His parents had offered me a lift home, but I told them I was fine with walking. I thought it wise not to lead them back anywhere near my house, just in case my parents got hold of their scent. They had a sixth sense; to some extent, they could sense hunters approaching.

I pulled my key out of my backpack - inserting it into the lock and opening the front door I then shut it behind me. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," I shouted hanging my backpack on one of the hooks and my coat so I was just left wearing my beautiful, blue suit. 

The lights were on but the house was quiet, too quiet. I choked on a gasp as my eyes hit a scene which I thought could not possibly be real. I ran over to him - falling hard onto my knees. Floods of tears began to drown my once rosy pink, cheery cheeks.

"Joe? Joe can you hear me?!" I shouted... but there was no response. I was shaking his one arm hoping to get even the smallest reaction from him. "Joe, wake up!" 

I cupped both sides of his face delicately in the palms of my hands. He was unconscious - his back pressed firmly up against the living room wall... He had been beaten to a pulp. There was blood everywhere. It was draining out of his nose, and it was falling like small, thin waterfalls from his eyelids. Both of his closed eyes were black and bruised. One of his cheeks was swelled up like a balloon, probably from the trauma of being punched several times. There were small cuts everywhere: on his bottom lip, across his nose, several on his forehead and one just above his left eyebrow. What the hell had happened?

I placed two fingers at the side of his neck trying to find a pulse. Urgh, I was being a complete idiot! Joe wouldn't have a pulse! He's a  _vampire_! There was no way that I could tell if he was dead or alive... 

"Joe please wake up!" I blubbered, some of my tears falling onto my lips - which I licked away. "Joe I need you! Please don't leave me!"

"He'll wake soon," a cold, heartless voice spoke. I was seething with anger as I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. I removed my hands carefully from around Joe's face - then I rose to my feet.

"What's the meaning of this?" I screamed at him.

"Well Adam, where do I start?" Dean cackled. He had just strolled out of the kitchen and into my view. I couldn't help but gasp as my parents walked out from behind him. My dad looked angry beyond despair and my mom was crying her eyes out as she held onto my father for dear life. 

"W-what's going on?" I panted starting to feel terrified. Apart from the state Joe was in, I couldn't see anything else which looked out of order or suspicious. 

"I've always had my suspicions with you, but boy some of the facts that I've found out today, wow Adam. You really thought I'd never find out?"

I started to back away a few steps. I was starting to feel like a target of prey. I felt like Dean was unconsciously forcing me to back away into the corner of the room. "Find out what?" I asked with a snarl, I had to keep confident. I had an idea of what Dean could be referring to, but he couldn't know... Could he?

"I've always had my suspicions about you. You're not a very forward vamp when you address other members of our kind, and now I understand why. My heart has been broken from Joe's constant lies and fake stories that he has bestowed on me, that is why he's now in this state." Dean lifted both of his hands to me, showing me the clear cuts on his knuckles. Dean was behind Joe's beating, but I was pretty certain that he hadn't carried out this violent attack alone. "Just so he could protect the skeletons you've been keeping in your closet."

"Is that supposed to be some cheap remark towards my sexuality?" I asked slightly offended.

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong with being gay in our world, that's the same, to some extent, in the human world too. You see the problem really lies with not who, but  _what_ you date." Dean said, his eyes turning yellow for a split second. 

"M-meaning?" I stuttered, my hands were at my sides vibrating. 

"Tell me Adam, does the name Sauli Koskinen mean anything to you?"

"No," I replied briskly.

"Really? Hmm... that's strange. I swear that's the same name as your boyfriend's."

When Dean said the word 'boyfriend' my mom screamed, and more tears continued to fall from her eyes. How did he know all of this? Had he forced this information from Joe? Is that why he was a bloody mess? 

"Adam, don't play the fool with me. I've had my suspicions about you since I was assigned to work on your case. If it wasn't for your funny turn this morning then the events which had happened today may not have unfolded like this. Once you'd taken off for school, I had Joe sent to my office back at HQ. I asked him if there was anything he wished to tell me, but he shook off my words, again and again and AGAIN!" Dean screamed kicking the small coffee table. It turned a whole three-hundred and sixty degrees before the wooden pieces smashed once they'd hit the floor. 

My back was now pressed forcefully against the wall. "So I did what I thought was best," Dean continued. "I took Joe against his will, I had him strapped down and I read his mind. He was good, very good at trying to block me out... but he wasn't good enough. I wasn't interested in any part of his life, I already know enough about it. But the information I was able to grasp about you was that for the past few months you've been dating and having sexual intercourse with a human who goes by the name of Sauli Koskinen."

I felt sick to my stomach. Earlier today I had been overwhelmed with bliss and happiness. But now a shadow had been cast over my beautiful sky. It had started to rain...

"Oh and you had your foreshadow dream yesterday. I believe it was quite a massacre. I'm looking forward to seeing the events that took place," Dean chuckled yet again. 

"I won't let you!" I screamed. That would mean that Dean would see everything!

The  _blood_ , the  _rape_ , the _pain_ , the  _anger_ , my  _Animal_ , the  _loss_ , the  _change_ , the  _violence_...

Dean clicked his fingers and in the next second I was being held tightly around both of my arms by two vampires who were strangers to me. 

"Adam, I don't believe you've met Robbie and Jacob," Dean mumbled pointing at them in turn.

I looked at both of them, neither of them looking like they were going to let me go anytime soon. Dean was going to see everything my foreshadow dream had shown me!

 I couldn't stop him...

"It was Jacob," Dean informed - stepping closer towards me. "It was Jacob who filled me in about the Koskinen's and that they’re hunters it would seem, and what luck! He knows where Sauli lives."

"If you hurt him, I swear to God I'll kill you!" I shrieked.

"Adam, in the next five minutes you won't even be conscious, so spare me the death threats."

My pants were becoming out of control. I was trying to fill my lungs with oxygen, but it seemed there was nothing left of the substance in the atmosphere. I watched with clear fear in my eyes as Dean pulled out a syringe from the inside of his jacket pocket. 

Sweat was dripping off my forehead and landing on my cheeks in clumps. "Dean, please don't do this!" I begged. 

Dean just stared long and hard at me with his yellow, animal eyes. There wasn't even a hint of mercy in them. I looked over Dean's shoulder at mom and dad. "Mom! Dad! Please tell him not to do this!" They didn't say a word to me. Their faces were blank - no emotion was visible on either of their faces. They both shook their heads at me and then walked solemnly into the kitchen. 

"I have no choice Adam. You've brought this all on yourself. You have to be unconscious so I can explore your foreshadow dream." I used all of my strength to try and break free, but a vampire's death grip was unbearable. I couldn't move a muscle. Dean had me exactly where he wanted me. My eyes were pooling with tears as Dean rolled up the sleeve of my suit jacket and then my shirt - exposing the bottom half of my one arm. 

 He searched for a vein and then pierced the skin instantly pushing at the end of the syringe until all of the medication had been administered. I could only presume that Dean was injecting me with some sort of sedative. 

"Maybe we should get Sauli here," Jacob suggested. 

All three of the vamps laughed in sync. "Good idea," Dean sniggered. 

Tonight I had seen what a true vampire really was. You can't trust anyone! Not even medical professionals who were supposed to be there to help you. Not even your own parents! Mom and dad had abandoned me...

"Please," I whispered slipping out of consciousness. "Leave Sauli out of this."

My eyes slipped shut. It was almost as if I could see the curling smirk that was being drawn onto Dean's face as he spoke to Jacob about Sauli:

"Why don't you treat yourself? Have some fun with the Finn, but afterwards bring him to the hospital... Alive."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I really just ended it there. I'm so mean lol x)
> 
> But what do you guys think will happen next? ;)
> 
> Comment/ review/ kudos or tweet me @xHollyGlambertx :)


	22. He was safe when he was with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Omg it's been like a month since my last update. I'm so sorry for the wait! I've had practice exams and so much studying to do but hey I'm back with a new chapter for y'all ;)
> 
> Random news: I had to write a one shot for college and I got it back at the beginning of the week and I got a grade A for it \0/
> 
> Anyway, here is the next long-awaited chapter of Animal. Here is 7,357 for you to sink your teeth into.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam's POV:

Pounding, pounding, pounding.

That's all my head seemed to be doing at this present moment. I was motionless yet somehow conscious. I refused to open my eyes. I was anxious to acknowledge what my surroundings might be. My head felt heavy and sore, like someone had been walking around in my mind.

Wait.

"Sauli," I whispered as my eyes snapped open. My breaths got caught in my throat, and I began to cough as the realisation of what Dean had ordered echoed in my head:

_“Why don't you treat yourself? Have some fun with the Finn, but afterwards bring him to the hospital... Alive."_

I blinked continuously as I brought a weak hand to my eyes - rubbing briskly to remove the sleep from them. The blur in my vision formed into a clear visual. I gasped - head still snug against the pillow it was resting on. This wasn't my room or Sauli's, or any room that I could piece together to make a scenery that I recognised. All I knew was that I was lying on a bed. 

The colour of the walls was painted white; it seemed to bounce of the walls which caused me to squint every few seconds from the bright colour. My eyes felt like they were being penetrated with UV lights, this was by far a bad thing. All the weight from my body seemed to have flowed directly to the interior of my skull. I was in some ways scared to move, just in case I inflicted any damage onto my new found weight that seemed to be situated at the wrong side of my body. My heavy head seemed to be summoning me back into dream land; but I refused it's invitation and stayed conscious. 

I could feel that the covers were pulled right up to my chin; this only influenced my reluctance to move. I was toasty yet immobile in the bed, but I was satisfied and peaceful for once in my life. Yet, the silence seemed to be overpowered by a continuous, and I must mark out, quite frankly an extremely annoying _'beeping'_ sound. The beep was steady and repetitive. Soon the noise dominated my hearing and I couldn't think straight, not even for a second. The sound was pounding against my ear drum like an unpleasant siren. 

I forced my head to tilt itself upwards so it could face the aggravating beep. My brow furrowed as I swayed more to the conclusion that I was in a dream and not reality. 

Heart monitor.

I was wired up to a heart monitor. In addition to that, as my wandering eyes followed the path of the wires, I was also connected to an IV bag via a tube. My eyes still felt heavy, but I had enough strength left in me to realise that whatever was in that IV bag, was the same coloration to what Dean had injected me with, back at the house before the darkness had taken over. 

I came to the conclusion that whatever substance was currently travelling through my veins was the reason for my paralysed state. Morphine or a much stronger sedative was keeping me in this cage - in the form of a comfy bed. I felt no pain. Hell, I couldn't feel a thing; but that seemed to be more of value to me then the bed that I was lying on. 

That was when memories of last night flooded back into my memory. I was able to attach every piece of the jigsaw back into my head once again. It hit me like a knife right through my heart as I came to terms with why I was in this bed, in this location, and in this state. It seemed Dean had planned this all perfectly. 

A tear rolled down my eye as I tried to push out the thought of Dean examining each and every second of my foreshadow dream. The scenes he would see would surely put an end to my life...

Why hadn't he killed me already?

Why wasn’t my bed surrounded by doctors touching me, and prodding me with different treatments and drugs to try and prevent my Animal taking over my soul when the time came? 

I should be dead as a punishment for the crimes I had committed. Well, in Dean’s eyes and my parents eyes, and a vast amount of the vampire population's eyes; I had done beyond a simple slap across my face as a punishment. Dean didn't acknowledge to me whether he knew of Sauli being... I mean Sauli's past as a hunter. My stomach was churning because I was still bewildered as to how my life had turned upside down yet again. It was like I was cursed. Every time I managed to grasp a handful of happiness, a lightning strike would turn that happiness into a pile of dust: dead, worthless pieces of ashy crap. In this sense, Sauli was my handful of happiness and Dean was the lightning strike. 

_"Why don't you treat yourself? Have some fun with the Finn, but afterwards bring him to the hospital... Alive."_

This time Dean's voice echoed in my head - that blood thirsty yet strict order he had bestowed upon Jacob. He was instructed to 'have some fun' with Sauli and then bring him to the hospital 'alive'. Well, that surely clarified my location, but even an idiot could have worked out where I was. When a vampire used the word 'fun' it could mean a handful of dark, different and dangerous things - especially for humans. While I had been out Jacob had been doing something to my baby. Vampires weren't famous for keeping their promises: especially two faced creeps like Dean. I was in the dark on Sauli's current state:

_Dead?_

_Alive?_

_Injured?_

There was no clues in this bright yet _empty_ room that could even provide as a stepping stone to knowing if my baby was ok or not. 

The silence in the room was enough to bring anyone to tears. I couldn't even hear footsteps going back and forth beyond the wooden door of the room. I expected to hear general chatter between doctors and nurses as they made their visits up and down the halls.

The only thing I was thankful for was that Dean had given me my own room. I couldn't bear the idea of lying on a ward feeling claustrophobic with many other sick vampires around me; most of which would be around my age. I didn't like the idea of being surrounded by weak pre-vamps who might be worse off than me. Or, there would be a selection of vamps who would want to torture me right now, who would adore seeing me ripped limb from limb. I wasn't sure, as of yet, if my love life had been publicised within my own community. I was anxious as to what the majority of my kind would think. Even though, _deep down_ , I know that they're against it. If they also knew that Sauli had a hunter's past then undoubtedly my head was destined to be displayed on a spike. 

But I was _alive_.

 Dean had been inside my head. I can still feel his feet strolling and prodding into the deepest and darkest shadows of my mind. The medication to block Sauli's memories in my mind would have worn off by the time I had arrived here, so I was unaware if he knew about my baby's past. Even if he didn't, I was certain that it wouldn't be long until he did...

My heart was frozen, yet it continued to beat. Even though my body felt twice as heavy, I was somehow able to turn myself onto my side and remove my arms from underneath the bed cover's hold; that had been some effort.

I sniffed twice as I choked on my tears full of loneliness and hurt. I had never felt so _unloved_. As I pressed my eyelids closed, tears bolted from them as I was presented with a flashback of my parents.

The  _look_  on their faces.

My dad's clear anger as he kept a tight and firm grip around my mother. She had broken down in a fit of screams, from absorbing the news of Sauli, the screams had echoed like a human being drained of their blood by one of _them_.

One of them? Wow Adam, this is how low they've bought you...

I never associated myself as being _one of them_. I wouldn't call Joe  _one of them_  either.

They were creatures of the night who were born into a world where their whole life was set out for them. They learned about what they would turn into, what they had to devour in order to survive, and how they had to live. I'd been spoon fed this information since I'd worn a diaper.

My baby was going to take _punishment_ because of MY actions! I'd rebelled in a matter of speaking. I refuse to force myself to fall in love with a creature that makes me sick to my stomach. I was ashamed and disgusted that pure, vampire blood ran through my veins.

Shame there wasn't a creature that existed that could bite me and turn me into the species that I yearned to be...

"I see you've been deep in thought Adam. Interesting, very interesting, but not surprising to see what's on your mind."

My heart skipped a beat, eyes as wide as golf balls as they locked with the figure that was standing by the door. My eyes were only on his frame for a matter of seconds before they switched focus to the _empty_ , white wall. 

"Get the fuck out of my head," I mumbled. My toes and fists became scrunched tight as I tried to sooth my body. I was angry, not only at Dean, but also at the world and every other god damn thing on this planet which had brought me nothing but suffering.

"Fine. I'm tired of looking in that depressing hole anyway. I'm still trying to pull myself back into reality. You might be feeling extremely unpleasant at the moment, I decided to take a look around in that foreshadow dream of yours, twice. I just wanted to make sure that I covered each and every corner, picking out every bloodthirsty detail," Dean sniggered. I could hear his foot tapping a tune against the tiled floor; it seemed to bellow directly from the floor and then shoot down my ear. 

"You're one sick son of a bitch. You're supposed to be my doctor and look after me. You're a fake and you went behind my back!" I screamed.

Dean huffed, "Adam I've told you since day one, since the first day I was assigned to your case that I have to do what's best for our species." I looked over to Dean from out the corner of my eye; he was scribbling words down briskly on the piece of paper connected to the pale blue clipboard. 

I could feel my pulse accelerating with every breath, it didn't help that the heart monitor was able to pick up on my increasing heart beat. Dean's gaze left his clipboard for a moment as he stared directly at the heart monitor. "Your heart is much more stable than what it was earlier," Dean mumbled, his feet were bellowing across the floor until he came into view directly at the side of my bed. 

My vision was still a little jumbled but I was now able to make out that Dean was attired in an elongated, white lab coat - his usual form of dress he would wear when he was working. His brow furrowed as he kneeled down at the side of my bed. 

I shivered. I was frightened to let a single breath escape from between my lips. I kept my eyes in the same position: looking down and keeping calm. "Great. You must have put my entire body under a great amount of stress as you trespassed into my brain."

"Adam," Dean spoke softly; there was a hint of comfort and well being to his tone. I didn't let his change of tonality effect me. Moreover, he could just be wrapping me around his little finger, tangling me into a twine around his digit, forcing me into one of his spineless games. It seemed that my prediction was correct; it didn't take long for Dean to switch back to the tone he had used back at home. "You need to face up to the reality that you went against vampire law! Not only by keeping your foreshadow dream a secret, even though it had only occurred twenty-four hours prior. You decided to form and develop a relationship with Mr Koskinen knowing that not only was he human, but a hunter as well." 

"He loves me!" I shouted through gritted teeth. "Despite what I am, he still loves me. How can it be so wrong to love? That's all I've ever wanted, even if that sense of comfort only lasted for a moment, I want to be loved. Dean, you don't even know how to love. Emotion got dragged out of your soul a very long time ago. You've never experienced the emotions that Sauli has blessed me with. Heck, he's made me feel like I can achieve anything, even if it's just that tiny bit further out of my reach."

"Please stop before I hurl," Dean coughed, then gagged obviously at my words. If I had been administered a lower dosage of medication then I would have flung myself out of this bed and ripped Dean apart.

I was trying to keep myself sane. Sauli was fine, Sauli _had_ to be fine because this was Sauli, and he always bounced back. No matter what life through at him, he was always ok in the end. 

Dean strolled closer to my side, his kneecaps tapped against the side of the bed - that's how close he was standing. He curled his fingers tightly around my wrist and lifted my arm. I swallowed the lump in my throat, anxiously waiting for Dean's next move.

He slipped his palm across my arm, supporting the underside of my arm he slowly pulled out the needle, which was connected to a wire, of which was feeding me the paralysing medication. I sighed acknowledging that his next move hadn't ended with me receiving a burning slap across my cheek. It felt like a ton of bricks had been removed from my body. I was relaxing and contracting my fingers as I tried to ease them back into movement. I then curled and uncurled my toes - penetrating movement through them. 

My eyes fell on Dean; the eye contact between us never broke. I could see deep in his eyes that he could feel my rage, and the need to pounce on him, and beat him to the ground. His eyes had flickered to that sinister yellow, which always made my skin crawl. It was hard to come to terms with that one day, in the not so far future, I would be the owner of a pair of eyes like that.

"I've just removed your morphine dosage so you should gain regular body movements momentarily," Dean informed, he had strolled back over to the end of the bed - observing me like I was a toy in a high street store window that he was incredibly eager to buy. "You've been out for around eight hours, it's almost sunrise. You should go back to sleep for a bit."

"No thank you," I replied, a sour taste was on my tongue, or was it my words that had just come across as sour? "I want to know every detail on what the fuck you did to me. Plus, I want to know the exact status of my parents, Sauli and Joe."

 "Well your parents aren't here. They didn't want to be anywhere near you. You've brought them a great deal of shame. Plus, they're being questioned on if they were aware of your sickening relationship, and of course they're discharging all accusations. It's pretty clear that this dirty, little secret was kept just between yourself, Joe and that pathetic little human."

"My boyfriend has a name!" I roared, shooting Dean a death glare. There was something deep within my soul that was providing me with the strength to stand up to this one admired vamp. He was treated like a god throughout the vampire world. But to me, he was just a lonely, old man who had become far too big for his boots. 

"I'm going to have to leave soon to vomit. At first, I thought maybe you were getting early cravings as you've shown a vast amount of pre-vamp cravings earlier than expected. I wanted to applaud you, praise you for grasping the essence of what you truly are, and what you will be. I thought that once you had passed over, and you were a beautifully moulded vampire from head to toe, then the Finn would be your first feed. But no, you fell in love with the blood bank, and there's not even a speck of you that wants to drain him dry. You genuinely love him."

"Love doesn't even cover what Sauli has brought to my life," I announced, oh god I was about to pour all of my feelings out between the four corners of this white-walled hospital room. "He's my soul mate, my one and only love."

That blonde hair, those blue eyes, that smile, that laugh, that accent. Everything which made Sauli, well Sauli. 

My crippled body seemed to reconstruct as the movements I was able to contract seemed much more efficient. My joints had miraculously sewn themselves back together, forcing themselves out of hibernation. I struggled onto my elbows. My weak bones were barely being able to hold the entire load of my body weight as I pushed myself up against the all-ready prepped bed. 

Sometimes I wondered if Dean was fully aware with exactly what he was dealing with. No, I don't mean scrawny me, but the Animal within my soul. Even though Animal's were our dark sides, sometimes they would show a sense of compassion for their lighter side. Besides, the way Dean was speaking to me now, I don't think my Animal would be too pleased. It was unfortunate, to some extent, that my Animal was still forming. Otherwise I might have let him free on Dean, that was if I was able to control the parasite. 

"By the way," I continued, pointing a stern and straight finger at Dean. "Don't you dare call my baby a blood bank ever again!" My voice was soft yet sincere. 

Dean forced out a chuckle from between his lips. Boy, I could tell just by every flicker of his eye colour just how much he was enjoying all of this. The kick that he got from looking down on humans was self explanatory, "Because that's what they are! Their purpose in this world is to provide a service for us. Personally, I've moved away from the whole, direct biting way of life, so I feed straight from blood bags; although I won't deny I've swung back to the old ways a fair few times. However, there is an extensive majority of vampires that will still live the old fashioned way. They love nothing more than to pierce the skin of weak and vulnerable humans. Your dark side had a certain admiration for Sauli's neck; he found it silky, if I remember correctly. I have a lot of friends who would love Sauli."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. It didn't take a genius to interpret Dean's words on exactly what he had meant. My stomach clenched, my heart fell to the deepest and darkest part of my soul. My eyes began to water from the torment of the _unknown_. Dean surely loved to play with his words. I was sickened by the way he had spoken of Sauli, like he was comparing him to a piece of meat that could be tossed from one vampire to the next. 

Sauli is a person, _not_ a chew toy.

"P-please," I whispered, choking on my own tears. I was begging now and I didn't care. I just needed that warm, smiling face looking directly at me. My golden sunshine providing me with all the light and happiness in the world. His open arms which felt like paradise, they needed to be wrapped around me _now!_ My hands needed the touch of his blonde locks. My mind needed to absorb the soft thrum of his heartbeat. The sound acted like a beacon, the melody always guided me _home_ , and when I say home, I mean Sauli. My lips needed the sweet taste of his, a calming kiss, subtle but sweet; that was all I wished for. I just needed him here with me...

"One moment," Dean began, "I'm still deciding whether or not you should be given the privilege of seeing that piece of trash." Dean began to twiddle his thumbs - deep in thought as he pondered on what his decision might be. 

"Please, I won't ask of anything else from you. Just tell me, is my baby alive?" It was a struggle not to choke on every word that I spoke. I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly by twisted and shattered glass shards. My mind was being mocked with. I was uncertain to what conclusion I should jump to.

Was Sauli _alive_ or _dead_?

 Everything was messed up.

But then again, when had anything actually worked out for me? I didn't know if Dean was struggling to decide to let me see my baby: alive and well, or if I was only to be acquainted with his corpse.

Whatever had happened - it involved Jacob. And so far, there had been no sign of him. Surely he couldn't still be with Sauli after all this time. How long ago had the concert taken place? Nine or ten hours ago I would guess. 

"Well do you want him to be alive?" Dean asked.

What the...?

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do, you freak! Let me see Sauli NOW!" I screamed, all fear was lost. If Dean would just come a little closer then I would smite him where he stood. He would probably overthrow me after mere minutes, but it didn't faze me. I had one love on this god damn planet, and I needed him near me, I was slowly getting closer to the edge every day. He was the only thing that could pull me back. 

 "I'll let you see him."

My heart beat increased. My stomach was filled with the most hyperactive butterflies, but I kept my face expression neutral, any signs of emotion could prone Dean to change his mind. However, I could try and keep my face expression content for as long as I wanted, but Dean knew of my excitement. I was still attached to that irritating heart monitor; it had picked up on the quickening beat of my heart.

"You're excited I see," Dean smirked, eyeing the heart monitor and then me. "Shame I have to shatter your happiness."

There was something unsettling and almost disturbing with Dean. The way he spoke, the way he walked, and his presence was intimidating. Like Joe and my parents he had the pale skin, the eyes that could flicker back and forth between them and their Animal, but there was something else. There were secrets to this man, burdens. He seemed to be a vampire who lived for his career. He had no family, well none that I was aware of. But he had a vast amount of followers... Dean was a book that I would politely skip on reading.

"W-what do to you mean by that?" I whimpered, "If you've hurt him-"

"-I've done nothing," Dean interrupted, "But Jacob has."

My bottom lip quivered. I was uncertain for the life of me as to why I was acting like this. I was a complete and utter fool if I have let myself believe that Sauli would come walking through that door in one piece. 

 Dean finally gave me my full release. He unplugged me from the heart monitor briskly. No longer were my ears being tortured by that constant beeping noise. My senses felt almost heightened from the clear, audible atmosphere. 

 "I'll send Jacob in with Sauli, and then he'll depart leaving you both alone," Dean informed me, he turned on his heel heading for the door, slamming it behind him.

The silence was uncomfortable as I waited long and hard for the door to re-open. Finally I heard a click, and just like magic, the door swung open. My mouth dropped open as the figure stepped into the room. He was carrying a limp body, bridal style in his arms - his legs were dangling, plus his head was arched back. The figure never spoke, he just communicated to me via his body language and the evil glint in his eyes. As Jacob approached the bed I couldn't help but feel for the worst. Sauli wasn't moving. I was certain that Dean had lied to me. 

For a vampire, Jacob was almost kind. He didn't drop Sauli on the bed next to me, he placed him there carefully. But my gaze, to my disapproval, seemed to be hooked with Jacob, even after he had left the room. Sadly, he couldn't help but pull a devilish smirk before he had closed the door behind him.

Finally I was alone with Sauli.

It was only the sound of my lover's voice that pulled me out of my staring competition with the plain, solid door. 

"Adam," he whispered, almost pleading me to look at him. Nevertheless, I was petrified to face him. I would have a breakdown if Sauli had been beaten to the same extent as Joe.

OMG Joe! Was he ok?! 

Memories abruptly came flooding back into my mind. The way Joe had been rested against that wall. His face; his bruised and battered features. My carer, my friend, but most importantly, my brother had been beaten and left for dead because of me. Because he had put his foot in for me, like he always did.

It was all my _fault_.

But for now I had to focus on Sauli. I turned my head slowly to face him. I gasped from the sudden shock. His face was... clean. I was bewildered, how could this be possible? My baby was unharmed, in the facial region at least. 

I rested on my one elbow - coming down to Sauli's level so we were mere inches away from each other.

I was petrified to touch him. But I couldn't just rest here without doing anything, so I caressed his cheek as tenderly as I could, providing him with the smallest amount of comfort that I knew would go a long way.

"Hey baby," I blubbered, trying to keep myself composed. Sauli's eyes met mine as his mouth curled into a half crooked smile. There was a red rim around both of his eyes - that hinted to me the extent of his crying.

"Hey," he whispered. A soft cough leaving the space between his lips a moment later. 

My gaze trailed down the rest of Sauli's anatomy. A wail penetrated through me internally, but it never became audible for Sauli to pick up on. His entire torso and abdomen were stained with a crimson liquid. A splattered painting of blood was smeared across his chest, covering every corner. 

He was _hurt._

I sniffed; a few droplets of moist wetness broke free from my tear ducts and then ran down my cheeks like prisoners trying to escape, never looking back.

I pulled the flaps of Sauli's jacket apart so I could clearly see the extent of the damage. He was still dressed in his smart shirt and trousers from the Christmas concert. The white, crisp shirt provided no cover for his injuries, the shirt was utterly wrecked. 

I was sickened by the cold reality of Jacob tearing my baby apart, and then dressing him back up in his attire like nothing had even happened. I took the opportunity to familiarise myself with my new attire. I had been stripped from my beautiful, blue suit; and now I was placed in a plain, white t-shirt and matching sweat pants.

I scooted myself into a sitting position on the bed - legs crossed over one another as I unbuttoned Sauli's shirt, button by button. I peeled away the material, leaving Sauli's midsection bare from clothing. I was thankful that the material hadn't stuck to Sauli's skin with his blood. 

I sniffed again, tears falling because I no longer had the strength to keep them back. Sauli had been bruised, battered like a chew toy. He had been treated like the one thing that I had argued he wasn't.

"Please don't cry Adam," Sauli whispered his voice hoarse and raspy.

This was my entire fault. Sauli had been decorated with bruises, cuts, gashes, slashes; and even the one side of his abdomen was beginning to swell. The total area of his midsection had been violated by a heartless freak that had lived his life following order after order. 

"I'm s-so, so, s-so, so, so sorry Sauli," I whispered trailing my fingertips over the petite areas of skin that seemed to have had a lucky escape. The pads of my fingers dodged over straight cuts and slick incisions in his once peachy skin.

"Don't apologise. It was worth it for you. When I gather some strength I'll tell you everything," Sauli mumbled, his speech was slowly becoming inaudible. He had to take in deep, lengthened breaths to keep up with his normal pace of speaking.

I nestled down to the side of his frame intertwining his cut and bruised fingers with mine. I snuggled one arm underneath his body as I held him as close to me as I could get him. Sauli hissed and grimaced as I wrapped my arms around him in a soft yet protective hold.

"Don't cry," Sauli repeated, "It breaks my heart every time I see you cry."

"You're h-hurt," I stuttered. I was still trying to come to terms with what Dean had organised to be carried out on Sauli. Dean had been in my fucking mind! Dean should never have entered my head. He had been given a front row seat to my memories, my feelings, and my secrets - everything that I had tried to hide, even from myself. 

I was barely touching Sauli in the embrace that I was holding him in - his skin was bloody and fragile. My eyes failed to leave Sauli's torso. I watched as his chest rose and fell ever so slowly and ever so carefully - he was apprehensive to _breathe_ _._  A vast majority of the blood seemed to be dry, that only made me jump to the conclusion that Sauli's torturing session had been going on for hours on end. 

"The cuts aren't that deep. Mostly Jacob's nails and the blow from some of his punches and slaps have caused me to bleed. There's a few that are a little deeper as he used a knife to engrave some of the incisions." Sauli was panting furiously, using all of his strength to make every word audible and clear. There was a possibility that he would lose consciousness very soon. 

"None of them are severe though," Sauli continued. "I would probably be dead now if they were." That was probably the most positive thing that my ears had heard since waking up in this hell house. 

"I'm just thankful you're alive," I beamed - caressing, kissing and cuddling my boyfriend as if his life depended on every one of these heart-felt moments. 

"Pain," Sauli grimaced, his frame was still tense and rigid.

"Can you cope with it, or is it agony?" I asked cautiously.

"I can cope for awhile I think... But it's penetrating me even more explicitly by the minute."

I nodded. Cupping Sauli's cheek in the palm of my hand, I used the soft pad of my thumb to rub against his cheekbone. I stared broad and deep into his eyes, resorting to body language as my mother tongue of communication. I curled my lip into a soft, closed-mouth smile. I wanted Sauli to know that everything was going to be ok. I tip toed my fingers to the roots of Sauli's hair; examining the locks I noticed that particular strands were dyed with blood. Sauli's blood? This only suggested to me that he had been thrown around by his hair during his abuse. 

I meshed my lips with Sauli's, gently puckering his lips. They were dry, almost at a point of cracking. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth carefully licking his lips from side to side until the moistness had been restored. Sauli sighed opening his mouth lazily as he granted me permission to enter. I began flicking the tip of my tongue against Sauli's palate, just behind his teeth. Sauli giggled from the contact as I deepened the kiss further, coaxing his lips with my saliva as my tongue danced with his. Sauli hummed long and deep into my mouth, the electric feeling buzzing down my spine, then into my stomach, and then to my dick until the electric sparks had melted at my tip. I jerked from the slight throbbing sensation in my briefs. I tackled Sauli until he backed down into his role as the submissive and I took my rightful place as dominant. I was moving my tongue in any direction, my hot muscle covered all areas of the inside of Sauli's mouth that I knew would force a whimper to erupt from within him. Sauli's mind and body had been treated to nothing more than pain and grief for the past few hours. But now, now he was in my arms, I was able to hold him and give him just a speck of happiness.

He was _safe_ when he was with _me_.

I parted my lips from Sauli's with a clear smack. I bit my bottom lip, staring at Sauli's swollen pout. His ocean blue irises were glistening; they were no longer filled with fear. He seemed much calmer and at ease, plus I sensed his heartbeat had decreased to a more ideal beat.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. I lifted Sauli's body into my lap like he was a new born baby. I found that ironic considering I always called Sauli 'baby'. I made sure I was cautious with every movement I took. One wrong move could penetrate a shock of pain through Sauli's system. I rested against the prepped bed keeping Sauli wrapped in my arms. 

Sauli coughed thrice, "Even when I'm bloody and covered in gashes?"

I felt Sauli's conscious sting me. "I didn't fall in love with your body. Sure, the first time I saw you there was no denying that I was attracted to your figure... But I fell in love with your heart."

I placed my hand gently in the centre of Sauli's chest, feeling the slow thrum of his heart against the palm of my hand. I wasn't fazed by my hand being squelched against a small puddle of blood; nevertheless I needed to get him medical attention soon. "Aww," Sauli mused, his bottom lip was whimpering as he tried to hold back the moist wetness which had already started seeping from the corners of his eyes.

"Isn't it a little funny how Joe brought us together?" Sauli asked.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, “What do you mean?”

"If Joe had never pushed me onto the ground, and left me knocked me out cold on the ground, then you would never have discovered me there during your walk home. You would never had treated and then bandaged the wound on my forehead, and we probably would never have opened up about our feelings for one another. It scares me to think about that, because I grimace at the thought of you being absent in my life."

I puckered my lips - kissing Sauli sweetly on his forehead, "Sometimes you have to go through a hell load of negative to get a beautiful, positive outcome. In this case, that outcome was you."

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sauli blushed; he tried to bury his head deep into my chest to hide his reddening cheeks. When it came to Sauli I couldn't help but float in a river drowning in words of love and romance. I would just throw compliments at him like small, pun jokes. Sauli was a treasure, a precious jewel that was worth an incredible amount of value. All the qualities that Sauli possessed were something that no money could ever buy. 

He was my rock.

***

Sauli had finally slipped his eyelids shut. I was put at ease knowing that my love was able to sleep, even though, barely a few hours ago, he had been on the receiving end of a vampire's rage.

The one side of Sauli's features was snuggled deeply into the side of my torso - his preserved features were finally resting. His red rimmed eyes were still present for the world to see. I wrapped my one free hand around his - twisting and turning it as delicately as I could - small incisions had been marked into his skin - like little flicks and almost tick shaped, but they didn't look like the outcome a knife would make, they looked like deep, scratch marks crafted onto his skin by long, sharp, vampire nails.  It pleased me that Sauli had tried to block every punch and hit that Jacob had thrown at him, or maybe it was more than that, for all I knew Sauli could have fought back. 

I let his hand drop back onto his abdomen before trailing my fingers lightly over his lips. My digits came into contact with hard, dry lips - very unlike his usual soft, plump lips. I pressed my lips to his, bestowing him with just a hint of a full kiss. When I pulled away, Sauli didn't awake. He seemed comfortable and reclined in my arms.

I looked down at him in awe - reconnecting his fingers to intertwine with mine, I brushed the pad of my thumb over the back of his hand. I would summon a demon right now and offer him my soul if he was able to give me the power to heal. I knew the smeared blood on his chest was making his injuries look far worse than they really were, but nevertheless, my baby had been abused, charged with this  _punishment_ because he was _human_ \- an  _ex-hunter_. 

"Aww, baby sleeping peacefully is he?" a voice bellowed with a snigger. 

My head shot up - vision level with the door, level with the figure standing in the doorway. I wrapped my arms tighter around Sauli, but not too tight. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Dean strolled up to my bedside. He peered down - eyes locked with Sauli's sleeping features, but Dean’s features did not resemble the same awe that had been clear on my face. Dean looked disgusted to be in the presence of such a 'creature'. I glanced towards Dean from out the corner of my eye; his looks of displeasure had seemed to fade rather rapidly. Instead, his eyes were hooked with Sauli's chest - the blood spatter rising and falling repeatedly. His eyes then shot to Sauli's neck, I could see him biting into his bottom lip before licking them. His eyes were glowing yellow, but there was something else too. There were small flames of red around his irises, one blink and I would surely have missed them. The red lines looked like scars, scars which told an untold story, a tale best kept secret. 

"Put your fangs back in your gums," I hissed with gritted teeth. "You're not getting your tacky fangs anywhere near Sauli's neck, so back off!" 

Dean shot me a look. His hate for Sauli was extreme, yet he would still jump at the chance to sink his teeth into my love?

"Suit yourself, how is the Finn anyway?" Dean asked.

"Fine, no thanks to you and your puny followers. You people make me sick," I spat.

"Tell me something I don't know," Dean replied with a sarcastic tone, "Besides, you have a visitor." Dean extended his arm, gesturing towards the door. 

I nearly dropped Saui from the shock. The figure standing at the door was ok, his face was clean, the blood reduced to nothing more than a few sealed cuts. However, he was clutching onto his abdomen with some hold. He limped into the room, his breaths escaping in the form of pants every time he exhaled. But he was alive, injured but still alive. 

"I made sure to give him another little beating before seeing you, I wasn't certain he had been taught a well enough lesson yet for his betrayal,” Dean informed.

Joe strolled over to my bedside like a snail. His eyes locked with mine, we both managed to squeeze out a smile to one another. He was alive, my brother was alive! Dean ambled over to Joe, elbowing him just above his arm that still had a death grip hold over his stomach. The force winded Joe for a few moments - I couldn't help but gasp - eyes wide as golf balls. I'd only just got my brother back; there was no way he could leave me now. But he managed to stay on his feet, brushing aside Dean's outburst. 

"Enjoy some quality family time," Dean mumbled, a forced chuckle escaping from his mouth. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Joe staggered the few remaining steps he had left to take to reach my side. I'd only just realised that my eyes were watering; the tears had already reached my jaw line. Joe removed his arm from around him and wrapped them both tightly around me in a much needed protective hold. My cries and screams became muffled as he held me close to his frame, but not too tight as he was aware of Sauli in my lap. 

As soon as Joe had welcomed me into his embrace, I felt a massive weight fall off my shoulders. I was bewildered that part of me felt at ease - like my troubles had evaporated. I wrapped my one arm around the back of his neck as I held him close; my other arm was still supporting and clinging onto Sauli. 

"Joe," I sobbed - no longer able to hold back the emotion that had built up inside of me. The pain, the anger, the anxiety, the stress, the remorse...

"Sshh," Joe soothed rubbing comforting circles into my back, "Let's get Sauli patched up, shall we?"

I nodded staring down in awe at a sleeping Sauli. 

"It's so good to see you bro," I whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx 
> 
> Also, tell me what you're thinking about anything. Storyline, characters, emotions etc... I love your feedback and take on board everything that is said :)
> 
> On the 22nd of December it's been a year since I started writing fics so I might do something special like a one shot... maybe ;)


	23. I will try to fix you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm finally back with another chapter. It's a biggie haha 13,075 words!! There's a lot to grasp in this chapter so I'm just telling you guys up front. 
> 
> Can you believe that overall this fic is over 200,000 words now? It's so crazy haha ;D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter of Animal! I was up till 5am this morning finishing it x)
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Sauli's POV:

The surroundings were silent, apart from the distance sound of humming. The melody was beautiful, something of the imagination, dream-like.

My eyelids flickered open apprehensively. But once I'd finally pulled myself into a conscious state, I was greeted with the most beautiful view of my boyfriend. My shirt and jacket had been removed, yet my briefs and jeans still remained on my small frame. I was laid out in the bed - Adam at my side with a selection of towels, wet wipes and a bowl of water on the table next to the bed. 

I observed as Adam wrapped all five digits and thumb around one of the towels - dipping it into the water, ringing it out and then continuing to tend to my wounds. He folded the towel neatly, placing it at the top-left side of my torso - beginning to wipe the blood away. The water was luke-warm as it dripped onto my stained skin. Adam's touch was beyond gentle, but I couldn't help but hiss and twitch at the sudden sting that erected from all areas of my body that he so carefully tended to. The blood splatter, on my torso and abdomen, was vastly decreasing as Adam wiped the crimson liquid away. The concentration on Adam's face was adorable, the kindness in his eyes.

His desperation to  _fix me_.

Adam had been the one humming, that much was obvious. His sweet little melodies rang out the sound of my silent hisses and whimpers. I didn't want him to think that he was hurting me.

Hell no.

My heart was swelled with an unconditional love and appreciation to my boyfriend.

My eyes trailed off to the side - going wide, I couldn't help but plaster a smile on my face. Joe was reclined in an armchair on the other side of the bed. He was asleep but fuck yes he was alive! Whilst Jacob had been torturing me he had told me with the vilest description of what Dean had done to Joe. I'd only just got back home from Adam's mind blowing performance at the Christmas concert, and in the next moment, I found myself in a whole new setting where I was given the luxury of a most painful beating... But I didn't care what was happening to me, it was just a vampire attack. I'd been through many during my time as a hunter, even worse than the one Jacob had given me. All I could think about was Dean trespassing into Adam's mind. Sure, Dean had taken a quick break from Adam's mind just so he could show me, in graphic detail, the events that occurred in Adam's foreshadow dream. Of course what I saw sent shivers down my spine and sickened me to my stomach because his dark side had raped me, but weirdly seeing that foreshadow dream only made my love for Adam stronger.

Why you may ask?

It was because Adam, the real Adam, hadn't lied to either me or Joe. He'd refused to show me a visual of his dream, but whilst he would still tell me what happened, it was clear that Adam wasn't holding back any details. And that had been confirmed now I had seen the foreshadow dream for myself...

When my gaze went back to my torso I sighed seeing my normal, peachy skin. All signs of red goo had been lost. Adam was biting his bottom lip - picking up a wet wipe, he pressed it to each slit, scar and cut in turn. He applied a significant amount of pressure to each incision, making sure that the bleeding had come to a final halt.

I admired my scars, knowing that they would heal in time. Especially with that added tender loving care from Adam. I just hoped that Adam would still love me like this though...

Adam reached forward kissing each of my scars and cuts - leaving his signature mark because it was his 'work' that had fixed me.

I couldn’t leave him in the dark any longer. I lifted my arm up cautiously, noticing that Adam had treated both of my arms too. I ruffled my fingers through is hair. Adam's eyes shot up to look straight at me.

"Hey baby," I whispered, my voice was groggy. I still felt exhausted; it seemed I needed even more sleep.

"Oh Sauli I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Adam asked slightly panicked.

I shook my head, "No, I've actually been watching you take care of me for the past few minutes." Adam smiled reaching for another item that was next to the bowel of water. My hand dropped from Adam's hair, I froze - my frame went rigid.

Adam bit his bottom lip, nearly hard enough that he would have drawn blood. His eyes were locked, facing the ground as he held the item carefully in both hands. "I really don't want to do this, I know it's going to hurt like hell at first, but I need to get that swelling down baby."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I peered down to the side of my abdomen, it had blown up like a balloon. The mixture of purple and black made me heave, a sickly feeling was crawling up my throat. I'd been through so much shit and pain in my life, but at this present moment my biggest fear was an icepack? Pathetic.

"It's ok," I assured, "I'll try to deal with it as best as I can." Even Adam knew that what I just said was a lie.

Adam's brow was knit together with concern. He leaned forward - puckering his lips as he left a tender kiss to the bulging side of my stomach. Why the hell had Jacob kicked me to the extreme at that one spot? Adam stroked my swollen side a few times, wincing at the discolouration of my skin. 

Adam sighed; trying to stay composed he gradually pressed the icepack to the side of my stomach. An agonising roar erupted from the pit of my stomach, travelling out of my mouth and bouncing off all four walls of the room. The scream woke Joe from his deep sleep, startling him. He probably thought we were being attacked. 

Adam had shifted his position on the bed. He was now sitting closer to the upper-half of my body, closer to my head. He turned my head into his chest so he could muffle out my screeching screams. I squinted, tears pouring out my tear ducts and staggering in unison down my cheeks. 

I was shaking from the pain. The freezing cold icepack felt like it was killing me! I tried to wriggle away from Adam, pushing and shoving his arm, trying to push the icepack onto the floor. The ice cold burn was torture, "You fucker! This f-feels worse than b-before!" I blubbered.

"I'm so sorry baby," Adam whispered. It was like I could feel his tears stabbing me in my chest. "Just give it a minute and you'll feel the benefit,  _I promise_." Adam sounded confident with his words. He was whispering comforting words into my ear as he rocked me from side to side. I swallowed the remainder of my screams as I looked up - eyes locking with Adam's. He still had one hand firmly pressing the icepack to my swollen side; but the other was securely wrapped around the opposing side of my frame, his hand was snaking up and down my arm, his fingers brushing along the skin as he tried to comfort me.

Adam was right. Minutes later the pain had subsided. Numbness took over my mid-section and it felt... nice. 

"See," Adam whispered with a hint of a forced chuckle. "Feel good now?"

I nodded - my eyes opening and closing, my mind and body both felt drowsy. 

The bed rocked as Adam climbed onto the bed fully - his legs spread out next to mine. I rested my head on his chest, inhaling deep, sharp breaths as the cooling temperature of the ice pack spread to the wider areas of my frame. However, Adam's warm hands, one pressed to the icepack and the other brushing up and down my opposing arm, seemed to produce enough heat - enriching me with a balance of both temperatures.

Adam's hand trailed up my arm and landed in the mess that my hair was at this present time, his soft digits were gently massaging my scalp. I felt like I was in complete bliss. I managed to lift my hand closest to Adam, with some determination, placing it over the back of his hand that was gently pushing the icepack onto my side. 

I looked up, locking my eyes once again with his. I only had to glance long and deep into those beautiful ocean-blue irises, and in a flash I felt my safety had been restored, plus the colour of his eyes seemed to bring happiness to my life.

His eyes did things to me...

I sunk the side of my face deeper into his chest. My nose was twitching as I inhaled the sweet aroma of Adam's natural scent - the instinctive fragrance that made Adam, Adam.

"Dude, you frightened the shit out of me when you screamed like that! I'm surprised Dean hasn't come back running in here." I turned my head around slowly, noticing that Joe was now acquainted at the side of my bed. His complexion was calm, he seemed almost healed, yet I could still see the few incisions on his face that were yet to fade; but I knew in a few days they would be no more.

"Sorry,” I whispered, "It's just... it hurt like hell."

"I know," Joe replied, a sense of a soothing likeness in his choice of tone. "Your wounds are looking great! I see Adam was taking good care of you while I rested."

I raised an eyebrow, switching my gaze back to Adam. He blushed in reply. "He always does,” I mused.

"Ok, well now my energy has resurfaced I can finish off the last part of your healing,” Joe stated.

My gaze was now back on Joe - I nodded in response, swallowing the lump in my throat before asking, "Is it going to hurt?" I knew it looked stupid that I was asking something that you would think I had the answer to, but in truth, I didn't have the slightest idea.

"It shouldn't," Joe replied, but his brow was furrowed. It seemed as though he was questioning himself. “You shouldn't feel a thing for the smaller incisions..."

The corner of the one side of my mouth curled into a thankful smirk. I was relieved because I wasn't sure how much more pain my body could take.

"... But the larger scars," Joe continued. "They won't hurt when I treat them, but it might feel a little... uncomfortable."

Adam curled his one arm closer around my frame. Giving me a gentle squeeze he said, "I'll be right here, I'm not leaving your side."

I smiled lazily - eyes locked with Adam's for the millionth time. 

I gasped from the sudden release of the icepack being removed from my skin. Adam's hand, palm facing down, took the place of the icepack. I felt his fingers lightly press down across the area and the area around the swelling. I couldn't hold back the few hisses that escaped from between my lips. "The ice has already started to bring the swelling down," Adam stated finishing off his examination. He continued to prod at my skin, checking for any lumps or bumps that may have surfaced from my brutal beating. 

"You ready Sauli?" I whipped my head around to face Joe once again. I didn't even get a chance to reply to what Adam had said. Joe was ready, sitting on the edge of the bed, situated at my other side, his fingers poised and ready, hovering over my peachy, bruised skin. I nodded briskly in reply. 

Joe pressed his fingertips, tenderly in turn, on each of the openings on my skin. He started with the smallest incisions, which were mostly on my torso and all the way up and down my arms - like two full sleeve tattoos of fine red lines. There was no pain as Joe carried out his handiwork, but it did seem to tickle just a little. Adam would have usually taken this opportunity to pin me down and tickle me until my lungs gave out. But Adam knew the seriousness of this situation, so he had firmly taken a back seat in this. He was being my loving carer on the side, holding me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

In all, Joe was finished with the small marks in less than twenty minutes. My skin had never looked so presentable. It seemed that every area that Joe had touched had left an afterglow to that segment of my skin. 

Joe's brow was knit together with concern, once his fingers were positioned just above the few larger scars that Jacob had viciously calved into my skin. My breath hitched in my throat as Joe lowered his fingers. 

For fuck sake Sauli! Suck it up and just be a man!

"Just relax, I promise I won't hurt you," Joe soothed, gently placing his hand on my knee closest to him and giving it a warming rub. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder why Joe was so forward with attending to my needs. And other times, I couldn't help but wonder why I was so weak and scared, mostly all the time. Being a hunter had certainly burdened my mind and what exactly was out there in this world.

Vampires.

But since meeting Adam, and falling in love with him - plus, never losing that love for him even when I found out the truth. My whole perception on vampires had changed. Sure, Dean was just the classic vamp in every single way and more. But Adam... MY Adam, and Joe as well, they had showed me that not all vampires out there are bad, some want to live a life in this world. A life of peace, that's what a good majority of them want. The question was, would either of our species ever have it?

Joe pressed his first two digits firmly to the first deep wound. I watched with curiosity as the skin knit itself together once Joe had glided his fingers, horizontally, along the open wound. I grimaced as the exposed wound sealed shut. Adam still had his arm wrapped tightly around my frame - showing me his continuous support.

I bit my tongue hard - to a point where I could taste the sour crimson liquid. Joe had been far too brief with his earlier statement. 'Uncomfortable' was an understatement for the agony I was experiencing at this present time. My one cheek was stuck to the material of Adam's t-shirt. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut as I felt Joe's fingers linger over another of my larger wounds. Adam's right hand was buried deep into my blonde locks as he tried to relax me. I was whimpering with my lips forced shut. I could hear Adam humming gentle melodies, tickling the outskirts of my ear as I squeezed my hand around his.

"Joe, why is it taking you so long?" Adam asked with a strict tone. "I can't stand seeing Sauli in this great deal of pain. This should be a simple job for you to carry out!"

Joe huffed. Flicking his vision between me and Adam he said, "The final wound is failing to shut. It keeps ripping itself open... That's causing Sauli the pain."

"Well... what the hell are you going to do about it?" Adam screamed.

I groaned in pain, my whole frame felt like it was on fire - the blaze getting stronger even by the slightest movement. "Please Joe... I can't take this any longer." My throat felt dry - I felt like I was speaking through sharp glass shards that had been forced down my throat.

I peered out the corner of my eye noticing that Joe's eyelids were shut. He sighed taking an extended blink. I could see his mouth forming words, words that he really wished not to speak. "There is another option. It will give you some strength, enough for your body to help with sealing the wound permanently." Joe looked long and deep into my eyes. Whatever he was planning, he seemed to be confident with it.

"Then do it!" I grimaced, sweat was being made at my hairline before travelling it's way south.

Joe looked pleadingly at Adam, like he was asking for permission from him. I looked up at Adam to see that he wasn't giving the same gentle look back. He was glaring at Joe - his eyes pushed into slits. It looked as though their minds had been connected, that they could see each other’s thoughts. To put it lightly, this seemed to be a very unnerving staring competition.

"No," Adam growled through greeted teeth. "There must be something else, anything but that."

"Wait, what are you trying to insinuate?" I asked intrigued. It would seem that Joe was for this idea, but Adam couldn't look anymore against it. 

 "Adam, if I don't do this then we have no other option but to take Sauli to the hospital, before the wound becomes infected," Joe pressed with all his worth. 

"God, will you two just tell me what the fuck you're trying to say?!?!" I screamed, two coughs followed prior that.

"Joe wants you to feed from him," Adam whispered shaking his head in disbelief.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. My whole frame went rigid - Frozen from bewildered shock, I tried to form words, letters, anything that could pass as an acceptable reply, but I failed miserably. I felt sick at the thought of that red liquid, much darker than human blood, dripping down my throat. A liquid so vile and dangerous. If you were to become changed by a vampire, and they so happened to be evil, then that would be your destiny to inherit that same sense of evil, because that was the type of blood that pumped through their veins, and once you'd fed from it, then that would be the same blood to pump through yours.

But Joe wasn't going to use his blood to change me. He was going to use his blood to  _heal_  me. So the theory that I had just stated wouldn't apply to me, so I couldn't understand why Adam was against the idea. It was just a little bit of blood, nothing else...

"Adam, please!" I begged. I just needed this stinging sensation to stop. Adam arranged his frame so his features were mere inches from my own. 

"Baby, I don't want you getting addicted to that stuff. Vampire blood is... powerful." Adam soothed brushing his fingers daintily over the area around my stubborn wound. 

 "Adam, I've been a hunter almost all my life." A forced chuckle erupted from the pit of my stomach, before it escalated out from the space between my lips, and then into the atmosphere. "I know how addictive it is. I have drunk it before, it hurts me to admit it but I have. Hunters do use it as a medical aid if they need to."

Adam closed his eyes before brushing his lips against my forehead, leaving me with a soft kiss. He pulled away, his lips curling into a soft smirk. He took my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles over my bruised knuckles - fading scars and proof that I had tried to defend myself against Jacob. 

"Ok," Adam whispered, practically forcing the simple word out of his mouth. "I just want Sauli to get better, and I know this is the quickest way to do it so... Go for it."

My face lit up. I could feel a moist wetness forming in my tear ducts. "Thank you," I mouthed. Adam replied with a soft kiss to my temple. I giggled as Adam surprisingly started to peck at all my features. He began to leave butterfly kisses - trailing down my temple until he reached my jaw line. He then moved his pout onto my lips, nibbling at my bottom pad. Adam then started to blow raspberries, on his most favourite part, and the most sensitive area on my neck.

"Adam... Stop!" I panted, exploding into a fit of giggles. "That tickles!"

Adam pulled away showing me a smirk, "It's suppose to!"   

Joe cleared his throat, an indication that reminded me I still needed to be tended to. I kept Adam's hand firmly wrapped in mine. I gave him a look confirming to him that everything was going to be ok. 

I watched with admiration as Joe pulled a simple, folded-up pocket knife from within his leather jacket pocket. He flipped it open, exposing the blade. He turned it over continuously in his one hand as he used a finger from his other hand to stroke across the sharp blade. Joe pushed up the one arm of his leather jacket - slicing the blade into his skin at his wrist. Joe grimaced, his face scrunching up as he pressed the blade deeper into his flesh. Once he was happy with the depth he slit his wrist clean. Joe whimpered - a single tear drop falling onto his cheek before it made its descent. The crimson liquid was already rising from Joe's newly administered wound. Joe scooted along the bed so his frame was right next to me, edging into my side. Adam had already prepped me into a comfortable sitting position. His one arm was carefully draped around my midsection as I still didn't possess the required strength to keep myself perked up in this position. 

Joe slowly but surely pressed his wrist to my lips. At first I refused to open them. I was being treated to a new form of lipstick, as the red crimson liquid began to stain my lips. The aroma of the blood was strong. I couldn't help but gag whilst keeping my lips tightly sealed.

Adam's hand was softly curled around the back of my neck - easing my head towards Joe's wrist. "Open up baby," Adam pleaded. "You've just begged me to let you go through with this so please. You'll be healed in the next few minutes and then we can forget all about this."

Adam was right.

My lips were shaking as they opened, but Joe wasted no time with adding pressure against them. My tongue was waggling as it dipped the tip into Joe's wound. Joe hissed from the sudden sting as my tongue immediately backed away. "J-just take it slowly," Joe informed.

I nodded mentally at him. I began slurping the liquid that seeped from the wound as I made sure not to take too much at once. My senses had already become foggy from the hypnotising feeling that the crimson substance seemed to do to me. It was orgasmic, to say the least. The feeling of extra strength seemed to dominant my being. I could sense the skin of my wound being knit back together without even glancing at it. I seemed to be in a world of my own, with only one instruction, and that was to keep drinking...

"Sauli, Sauli! B-baby, let go!" A familiar voice seemed to snap me back into reality. My head was jerked backwards, away from the source of the mesmerising liquid. I sighed popping my eyes open to face reality. Joe was pressing a hand to his red stained wrist. He was rocking back and forth ever so slightly, his eyes seemed to be all over the place - not fixing with anything, blinking and then closing, and then blinking again.

"Joe, are you ok?" I couldn't help but gasp. Oh shit! Had I taken too much blood?

"I'm ok," Joe assured me. "My body just needs a minute to adjust to the decrease in the level of blood in my system." Joe brought up his shaking arm to his lips. He stuck his tongue out fully, licking over the wound and sealing it shut. Joe gasped, eyes clicking into place.

"Wow," Adam gasped. I followed his gaze to look down my exposed torso. I was completely clean! My peachy skin had been fully restored. Every wound had been sealed shut, no scars remained. Plus, the discoloured swelling that had been present on my abdomen had surprisingly vanished. There wasn't even a single cut left of evidence to suggest that a vampire had laid a finger on me. 

"God, Joe I can't thank you enough," I stated. After all these years I was still left gobsmacked on the level of powers that a vampire inherited after their change. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Adam blubbered pulling all three of us into a tight embrace. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you Joe."

All three of us pulled away from the embrace before Joe shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing, honestly. Anyway, I have to take care of you boys now, don't I?" Joe smirked lightly nudging me in my side. 

 "As in both of us? Joe, you're only assigned to take care of Adam," I mocked.

"Well Sauli, partly that is true. However, I have warmed to you as well, so I'm happy to take care of you too."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"But the reason I do what I do is because of how much I love pre-vamps and I like helping people," Joe continued. "By becoming a carer I could fill out that love. I get to form a bond with that pre-vamp and like I have with Adam, a brother relationship." I could see Adam smiling. It was nice that he finally had someone who he could call family. Adam had told me how his parents _never_ really did fill out that title. "Adam's only the second pre-vamp I've been assigned. My first pre-vamp last year was also a boy, he was called Peter. He was a lot like you Adam, he didn't want to change. He was predicted a normal change so no maxi Animal for him. But to put a long story short, he was a great guy. He survived his change and now he's living in southern Colorado with a girl, a turned vampire girl, and he's happy. We don't speak much because I'm always busy and he is too, but we try and make time."

"You never told me that before," Adam mumbled.

"I was going to, but I didn't know that you were going to have such a stubborn and dominant Animal, very like my own, minus the whole falling in love with an ex-hunter thing."

Adam couldn't help but giggle, his cute scrunched up face made me realise that what Joe had just said was ok to laugh at. "You can't help who you fall for," Adam mused kissing me thrice on my forehead. Damn, there was never a real moment when Adam would not give into temptation. He loved to touch me, to feel me against his skin. 

"Yeah," Joe whispered looking momentarily down. Wait... what was that look? Had Adam just touched a nerve within Joe?

I began to relax as Adam traced his fingers over my torso -humming under his breath as each digit travelled a different journey across my skin. But Adam soon stopped. I opened my eyes noticing that Adam had stopped at the waistband of my jeans. "Baby," Adam whispered.

I got myself comfy sitting up into a more convenient position. I replied to Adam with a 'mhmm' sound.

"D-did Jacob... you know... Did he, when he was beating you, or did he try to?" Adam asked, but what he had formed in the few phrases that he had spoken was utter nonsense. Weirdly, I seemed to get the drift of what he was hinting at.

I placed a hand over Adam's, his hand that was nearest to the waistband of my bottoms. "He tried to," I replied. "But I stopped him before he even had a grab there. All the damage was done to my upper half."

Adam sobbed quietly but I could tell that he was relieved. "So, so he didn't rape you?"

"Baby," I replied soothingly administered a soft kiss on Adam's cheek. "Jacob  _did not_  rape me."

Adam pulled me close, tucking his features into the crescent of my neck. He was inhaling deeply. His exhales to follow tickled the skin of my neck - bringing me a sense of warmth. "So how did Jacob succeed in hurting you?" Adam asked pulling away from the embrace.

"You'd only just got home from the Christmas concert I'd presume," Adam continued. "Your parents would have heard something if Jacob had carried out his orders in your bedroom."

I shook my head briskly as the memories of earlier this day filled my memory. "I'd been back home under ten minutes." I could help but admire the rising sunrise, the break of dawn from outside the window, it was genuinely beautiful. But then my vision transferred back between Adam and Joe. "Mom and dad were exhausted. They'd had such a busy day even before the concert had begun." Adam and Joe both nodded in unison - they knew exactly what I meant by that. "So they both stumbled upstairs to bed. I followed soon afterwards, but as soon as I had closed my bedroom door behind me, a hand was pressed forcefully over my mouth, muffling my screams. Then, I was teleported to what I believe was an abandoned warehouse and that's where Jacob carried out his orders. That's when he beat me. He just kept reminding me that I was receiving all that agony because of _what_ I was, and because of _what_ I was dating."

"I'm sorry for everything he did to you," Adam whispered running soothing fingers through my blonde locks.

"I'd go through it all again if it meant that I get to keep you," I mused sitting upright and pecking Adam's cheek continuously. Adam couldn't help but giggle.

"Am I interrupting?" an all familiar yet dark voice spoke. I immediately removed my lips from Adam's skin and turned my attention to the body that the voice belonged to. "Been treating Sauli to a spot of dinner have we?"

I turned to face Adam giving him a confused look. Did Dean mean the blood that I had consumed? Great, he'd probably read Adam's latest memories and absorbed the information he wanted. But it would seem that I was wrong. Adam brought his index finger to my mouth. He brushed the pad of his finger to the area just under the right corner of my bottom lip. Adam brushed along the skin and then held his finger out to me. On the tip of his finger was a pea-size drop of blood, barely visible. Damn, when they said vampires had incredible vision, they couldn't have been more right.

Dean strutted up to the window, yanking down the blind so that the room became shaded of light but everything was still visible to see, especially with the edition of the dim-lit lights. He didn't hiss or grimace as the sunlight touched his skin when he came into view with the transparent window. That confirmed to me that Dean had recently fed - sustaining himself with enough blood in his system to protect him from severe sunlight for a few hours at least. 

"So I see you have the Finn patched up all pretty again," Dean smirked walking over to the end of the bed. Adam lurched forward, ready to pounce on Dean, but I pulled him back, giving him a look to plead with Adam that Dean wasn't worth it. 

"Don't flatter yourself Dean. Getting jealous that you would never bag a female equivalent to Sauli?" Adam asked chuckling after every word he spoke. "Just because you fell out of the ugly tree and couldn't fix yourself, don’t mean that we're incapable of patching up Sauli good and proper."

I was lightly amused by Adam's childish comments, even though they were incredibly hilarious! 

"I have no intention of finding anyone. Besides, I'm probably years late. I don't need a spouse who would hold me back on my day to day work. Also, I'd prefer not to get caught up in all that lovey dovey shit. It's just not me,” replied Dean.

"You're very right. No girl in their right mind would fall for your dead, black heart," Joe sniggered.

 I noticed out of the corner of my eye Joe giving a quick nod in Adam's direction. I could only guess that Adam had nodded back in agreement as I felt Adam wrap his arm daintily around my waist, he was taking his time, avoiding contact with my one side that had been swelled like a balloon barely an hour ago. I felt my feet touch the ground as Adam prepped me into a standing position. Joe scooted along the bed, bringing himself to his feet. He stood at my other side helping Adam with supporting me. I felt dizzy. I was thankful for the support from the pair of them.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked harshly.

"Where do you think? We're leaving," Joe replied as though Dean's question had showed a sense of stupidity.

"I'm. Adam's. Doctor." Dean growled pausing after every word. "He can't go anywhere until I discharge him. You and the Finn are free to go, but I'd like to keep Adam here. He's still going under observation," Dean replied with a smirk.

"Actually, you don't have any authority over Adam at all... Well not anymore anyway." Joe removed his arm cautiously from around my waist. Adam managed to keep me standing as Joe strolled over - standing so he was facing opposite Dean.

I swallowed the lump in my throat realising that I was still shirtless. I didn't necessarily feel embarrassed but I knew this wasn't the best of times to ask Joe to pass me my shirt and jacket. I had a feeling that whatever Joe was going to discuss with Dean was very important.

"Do you deny sedating Adam with morphine back at his house before bringing him here?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow. I suddenly felt like I was in a courtroom.

"No, I sure as hell did," Dean replied making his stand. God I would punch that bastard.

"Are you not aware that sedating a pre-vamp against their own will is illegal?"

"Of course, but it was a matter of security and with the possible outcome that Adam will be a maxi, a vampire that inherits an evil out of control Animal, than I did my job and against his will watched his foreshadow dream."

"Well Dean that's all good but pre-vamps are a threat to _no one_. So it doesn't matter that Adam may inherit a maxi Animal or not. He gave you no threat yet you still injected him with a high dose of morphine. Dean, you committed high treason and there's no way you can get out of it. I've already had my statement accepted by the vampire council." Joe strolled closer to Dean - almost skin touching as Joe breathed his last words of the discussion down Dean's ear. "You can't even lay a finger on Adam... or even Sauli for that matter."

"Says who?" Dean spat, his brow was furrowed. Under that cold skin I could tell he was furious. 

Joe spun on his heel, re-facing Dean. "This beautiful piece of paper," Joe chuckled reaching for the inside of his leather jacket pocket. He pulled out a once-folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and kissed the piece of parchment at the corner. "This legal document states that you no longer are Adam's doctor, you no longer care for him, no longer have the power to do what the hell you see that is medically right to do to him, and you no longer get to moan down his ear that you're just trying to do best for our species. Oh and don't even think about touching Sauli either. It was a little tricky at first, but I managed to persuade the council to extent the document so it covers Sauli too. I just left out the whole part that he's an ex-hunter. I have a lot of friends Dean, people I can trust who gladly had my document passed. They weren't even fazed with the fact that Sauli is human. Times have changed and a lot more vampires have accepted human-vamp relationships. Some of the council even wanted to meet the happy couple," Joe sniggered winking in mine and Adam's direction. I turned to face Adam for a second, kissing him softly on his cheek knowing that we had just been set free from Dean! God, had Joe really done all of this for us or was I dreaming?

"You can't do this!" Dean screamed.

"I already have," Joe blinked his eyes turning yellow. "You can kill me but that won't make your life any easier. You're facing charges, possible jail sentence too."

Dean gasped, “Over one little injection?"

Joe shook his head looking at Dean with clear disgust, there was more to this tale it would seem. "I thought I'd add in on how you did the same thing to me before my change. I've kept quiet for two years about that, for my parent’s sake... but you know what happened to them." Joe shot his eye contact to me. A stabbing pain hit my stomach knowing that the Ratliff's were the reason why Joe had no family left. But then his gaze went back to Dean. "Now I've told them what you did to me too. My change was similar to the way you've treated Adam, filling his head with all this crap about doing it for our species and keeping us safe was the same bullshit you rammed down my ear too!"       

Dean snorted. "Because it's the truth. Anyway, you've passed your dumb little law but where's the actual proof that I did any of this?"

"I supplied the council with a memory feed of what you did to me. But of course you beat me to a pulp and I passed out, so I wasn't there to witness you injecting Adam..."

Dean shot his head backwards, a cackle escalating from a deep and dark place within him before it bellowed into the room. "So you have no evidence for Adam's case."

"You're more than wrong," Joe winked once more in mine and Adam's direction. God, if I wasn't dating Adam then I would snog the face off of Joe right now! "I've gathered information from that night and I believe that when you took Adam you were accompanied by two other vamps. Jacob, the freak who beat up Sauli, he'll never change his ways... The other vamp was... Robbie I believe."

"Yes, but what of it?"

Joe shrugged. "Nothing really, except Robbie is a dear old friend. I've known him since my youth and we both had our change during the same day so we have a great friendship. Yes Dean, Robbie was working undercover for me! He provided the council with a memory feed of you injecting Adam."

Dean screamed a mighty roar. Adam removed his one arm from around my waist. He pressed my head to his chest and then pressed his freehand over my exposed ear, muffling the sound of Dean's scream so I could barely hear it. Bless him, could he be anymore adorable? Once the noise had finally died out, Adam removed his palm from my ear and placed it back in its original position around my waist. 

Dean walked over to the wall, he was panting heavily. He pulled his fist back and punched straight through it causing a mess both from the new found hole in the wall and also the floor below. "Good old Joe, always a saint." Dean turned away from the wall. I heard Adam trying to hide his sniggering. I looked at him for a second with confusion before I finally latched onto the source of his sudden laughter. The blow from the wall had caused Dean's front, the once clean white lab coat, to be covered in sawdust. I couldn't help but start to snigger myself, and neither could Joe.

"Joe always has to save the day," Dean mocked. "He always has to help, because he has to block out his mistakes from the past by doing these little good deeds."

Joe's sniggers moulded into deep pants. His eyes once again turned yellow and they remained open but in slits. I was trembling slightly in Adam's hold, but I knew that was because I hadn't seen this side of Joe before, the hidden but controlled Animal within him. 

"Shut up," Joe replied through gritted teeth. I could see the urgency in his golden eyes as he tried to keep himself calm. 

Dean turned to face my direction. "That’s the thing with Joe you see. He can never let go, can you? Never let go of the past or people. He always has to try and save the day and stick around to pick up the pieces to fix them with."  
  
"I said, SHUT UP!" Joe was now mere inches away from Dean. His fangs had dropped from out of his gums. I could see his tongue licking over each of his fangs in turn. He was seething. Smoke seemed to gush out of his nostrils as if he were a dragon. His eyes seemed to show sparks of red, as dark as crimson - spine chilling.  
  
"Oh what have I done? Touched a nerve have I?" Dean was laughing, pleased that he had caused Joe this unexpected rage. Adam was holding onto me extremely tight. I was whimpering from the added pressure he was accidentally putting onto my abdomen, but I made sure to keep my mouth sealed shut.  
  
"Sorry baby," Adam whispered lessening the pressure he was putting on my side. I knew he meant well by holding me in his protective embrace, but I was thankful he had softened his hold.  
  
My eyes were still fixed with the high-noon stand off before me.  
  
"Just stop talking," Joe whispered his eyes still glowing in that gold-crimson colour.  
  
"You can't just sit by _her_ side _forever._ One day you'll have to _let go_ ," Dean stated.  
  
Joe drew his formed fist backwards like an arrow being prepared to take off. Joe's knuckles hit Dean straight in his jaw. The blow caused Dean to stumble backwards - staggering on his feet under his rear came into contact with the cold, hard floor - hitting the ground with an echoing thud.  
  
Adam took the opportunity to guide us over to Joe’s side. I watched as Adam grabbed for my shirt and jacket - holding them loosely in one hand. His other hand was rubbing soothing circles into my once swollen side whilst his arm connected to that hand was still keeping me on my feet.  
  
Dean looked up to us all, staring in clear anger. I think he was bewildered that three young guys had succeeded in over-powering him. The corner of his lip was bleeding.  
  
"We're out of here," Joe mumbled. "Don't you dare use _her_ to try and weaken me you pathetic old man."  
  
I couldn't help but wonder who this girl or women was that Dean had brought up in so very few words. Her mention had been the reason for Joe’s fit of rage. Maybe _one day_ we'd find out who _she_ was... It wasn't best to ask, that much I was certain.  
  
"You're going to die Adam," Dean hissed. "Without my expertise you'll endure a slow and painful change, one that you won't survive. What about your kidney? You won’t get the same level of high sustained medical treatment that you’ve been getting with me anywhere else." I looked at Adam out of the corner of my eye. I could see a small wetness forming around the under rim of his eyes, but I knew the reason to why that clear liquid was there was because Adam resented any mention of his change, not because Dean would no longer be his doctor.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to take that chance," Adam replied.  
  
Dean shrugged. He genuinely didn't even feel a hint of emotion let alone remorse for all the sinister tasks he'd carried out over the years... Hell, Dean could have been doing this for decades. I wasn't certain on his exact age.  
  
Dean's eyes drifted from Adam - landing on my frame. I went rigid. Adam continued to rub soothing circles over my middle. I could tell that he was just as eager as I was to hear what Dean had to say.  
  
"Humans, let alone hunters appear in foreshadow dreams. I'm going to find out why the hell you were there Koskinen, mark my words I will. So far, it seems, that Adam's Animal has plans for you, and I will work out what they are if that's the case," Dean cackled. "You may have won the battle but you're going to _lose_ the war."  
  
"Burn in hell," I hissed - eyes fixed into slits as I glared at Dean.  
  
I felt another set of hands wrap themselves around Adam's frame and mine.  
  
In a blink I found myself cooped up on my bed, in my room, in Adam's arms. "You ok baby?" Adam asked with a delicious soothing tone.  
  
I nodded lazily in reply, Exhaustion dominating my body. "What happened?" I could help but let out a yawn.  
  
"You just blacked out for a second. I think the nausea hit you from Joe teleporting us here."  
  
I sighed rubbing my features against Adam's shoulder. It seemed that all I wanted to do was just sleep. I closed my eyes drifting off for a moment. But I was still conscious enough to feel Adam strip me from my jeans - leaving me just with my briefs for attire. I felt Adam place my frame down carefully on the mattress before pulling the covers over my body. I snuggled my head down into the pillow feeling the feather touch material cushion my cheek.  
  
I felt a set of digits wrap themselves around one of my exposed hands. I sighed, opening my eyes to be greeted by Adam's warming features.  "Sleep baby," Adam soothed running the fingers of his free hand up and down my cheek.  
  
I blinked turning my vision to the scenery out the window. I could see the sun had already rose - the break of dawn. "Adam, it's already daylight," I giggled.  
  
Adam moved his frame, pushing his legs onto the bed so he was lying down next to me but on top of the covers. He scooted his head to rest on the same pillow that I was using. He pecked a few times at my neck before saying, "Sauli, you were up for most of the night. You need your rest baby. Me and you have slept until midday before." I leaned forward leaving a cute kiss on the end of Adam's nose.  
  
"Ok," I yawned. I was struggling to keep my eyes open from the soft covers that were keeping me warm - slowly dragging me into a sleepy state. Adam scooted closer towards me. He tried his best to spoon me into his arms from within the covers. After minutes of struggling I settled for resting my head on Adam's chest as that was the only form of contact we seemed to be able to carry out. Adam's fingers were travelling through my hair. Pulling gently as my golden locks ran between his fingers. Adam began to hum, a tune very similar to the one he had been humming at the hospital to me. 

I heard my bedroom door open and then softly shut. Joe came into view kneeling at my bedside. "I just went to check on your parents. They're still asleep so you don't have to worry with making up a story or anything." 

I nodded. "Also, Sauli you'll probably feel an ache all over tomorrow. That's just a side effect from your fast healing. You'll be back to normal in a few days." 

"That's good," Adam whispered massaging his fingertips over my knuckles in my hand that he was still holding. Adam moved his gaze towards Joe. "I can't thank you enough. Where did that stunt come from Joe?"  
  
Joe shrugged - brushing off Adam's words like what he had done for us was nothing. "Adam, it was my pleasure. Dean can't touch us, any of us. He won't even try now because he knows the price he'll have to pay."  
  
"But a restraining order? Joe that was just genius!" I beamed.  
  
Joe smiled in return. "Get some sleep Sauli, you need it after enduring that punishment that you should never have suffered..."  
  
But I was gone before Joe finished his sentence. I heard Adam finish the last sounds of his dreamy melody before I drifted off into a well needed sleep.

 

Adam’s POV:

I continued to hum until I was certain that Sauli had fallen asleep. My poor baby was fatigued. His cute features were snuggled on my chest as he continued to sleep peacefully. I was just thankful that he was safe. Dean couldn't hurt him anymore.  
  
"Hey Adam," Joe whispered giving me a soft nudge on my kneecap, "we better go."  
  
I hummed a subtle agreement in reply. I cupped the sides of Sauli's face in my hands, lifting his head off my chest and then gently placing it on the pillow. Sauli stirred in his sleep for a moment. He was unconsciously trying to bury himself deeper into the palms of my hands. I managed to remove both my hands away with ease. I slid off the bed, prepping myself next to the bed, on my knees, as I stared at Sauli's sleeping form in awe.  
  
I kept his small hand encased within mine. I brought his hand to my lips, administering a sweet kiss onto the back of his hand. I then placed his hand down carefully at his side, resting on the bed.  
  
"Sleep well beautiful," I whispered in a hushing tone. I left one final, deep, love-filled kiss on Sauli's lips before easing myself into a standing position.  
  
"He'll be ok," Joe assured. "Robbie, the vampire who was working undercover for me, he'll be watching over Sauli for you. Dean should leave us alone, but I just want to take extra caution."  
  
"Thank you. I mean it with all my heart Joe, thank you." I wrapped my arms tightly around Joe pulling him into an embrace. He pulled me closer to his frame - enjoying our brother bond.  
  
"So will Robbie make an appearance?" I asked.  
  
Joe shook his head. "No, he'll probably keep to the shadows. Dean's furious with him too and sadly he hasn't got a restraining order against Dean, so it's best that he stays hidden and only makes an appearance if absolutely necessary."  
  
"I understand," I replied.  
  
I gasped, my breath hitching in my throat as a forgotten thought suddenly became clear once more. "My parents, oh god I forgot about them. Their faces back at the house, their disappointment in me." I bowed my head in shame. "How can I ever face them again?"  
  
Joe placed a soothing hand on my shoulder, using his thumb to brush across the shoulder pad of my leather jacket. In a flash I found myself facing my house. Dawn had just broken, but I was certain I could jump to the conclusion that my parents probably got not even a speck of sleep. "They've already kicked you out." I turned on my heel noticing that Joe was standing broad behind me - shoulders pushed back. "I was going to wait until tomorrow to bring you here but I think it's better to get this sorted out. Try and get them to hear you out, but I'm not holding back when I say this, they've already confirmed where your place is with them now... You're dead to them."  
  
I blinked, eyes going bug-like. My heart felt anguished and broken, like a part of it had dispersed into nothingness. My face expression remained blank as I strolled up to the front door. I heard Joe disappear from behind. I guess I was alone on this one.  
  
Admittedly, I did feel like turning to face the other direction and running away, running away from them. I hated them. It broke my heart to admit it, but I couldn't deny it. They'd never supported the idea of their son dating a human. I'd tried to warm them towards the idea very early on in my youth, but to no avail.  
  
My breath was shaky as I walked into the hallway. The front door had been left wide open for anyone to just wander into the house.  
  
They had been expecting my return.  
  
The room was dim - vampire friendly to put it another way. The table was still twisted in the way Dean had damaged it. The blood or rather Joe's blood was still smeared on the wall. I could even make out blood hand prints on the wall that only made me feel sick to my stomach. I pulled at the sides of my leather jacket, hugging the material tightly around my frame.  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, patiently waiting to see any movements of life, un-dead life to put it correctly.  
  
But there was nothing but silence. I kept my breathing to a minimal, but I gasped when my foot accidentally trod on a pile of shattered glass. The crackling noise burdened the silence.  
  
"Adam?" The voice came from the kitchen. Female. My mother. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, apprehensively at first.  
  
And there she was, sitting at the dining table. Her elbows were folded and resting on the table. She was wrapped up warm in a thick, black cardigan. Her eyes were red and stained with dried tears. I took my chance, sitting at the chair opposite her.  
  
"Hey mom," I mumbled my eyes were locked with the wooden table. I was anxious that if I was to look at my mother then I wouldn't like the face expression that I would see.  
  
Awkward didn't even cover the true feeling of the atmosphere in the room.  
  
But after what seemed like forever, mom finally spoke. "How could you do this to us?"  
  
My mouth popped open but no words surfaced. What the hell did she mean what had I done to them? I'd done nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"I've done nothing," I grovelled in reply. "You're the ones who've done _something_. Joe tells me I'm dead to you now."  
  
Mom removed her elbows from the table and reclined back in the wooden chair she was sitting on. Her eyes remained neutral but that golden yellow could appear at any second if I wasn't careful. I shivered from the sudden chill that shot straight through my frame like a bullet. I began to twiddle by thumbs, picking at the already chipped black nail polish on my finger nails. 

"Joe couldn't be more correct. I don't even have the audacity to look at you. The shame you've brought on our family is one that can never be forgiven. Dean said you might come back, try and ask for forgiveness or at least to try and level with us."

I shook my head briskly at my mother. She couldn't look at me? God, I couldn't look at her! She was just a hollow shell who resented me, because I'd fallen in love? "I have no plans in the slightest to ask for forgiveness from either of you. To you, Sauli's just a piece of meat filled with the crimson liquid that dominates your life. But to me, he's the angel that lit up my broken sky."

"That piece of scum did nothing but brain wash you!" Mom's finger clenched into claws as she dragged them down the table, engraving the marks into the wood, a squeaking sound deafened the silent room.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, pressing the home button so my lock screen lit up before my eyes - a memory that I will treasure forever. My baby kissing my temple as I held the phone out in front of me to make sure that moment was captured and he had done the same. I shoved the phone directly in front of my mother's tired eyes. "You see that? That's love," I whispered that last part, my voice overcome with emotion. "Excuse the pun, but before I met Sauli I was dead. I know I'm already technically dead physically, but emotionally, I was just a hollow carcass filled with nothing. I was this transparent shadow that travelled from state to state re-housing my life and my supposed family. Every time we settled somewhere new you and dad and any other vamp would pull some crap, hunters would come running, and we'd have to move again. You never realised how much I gave up for you, in some states more than others, but I had friends, and then when we had to move I had to have a random go at them just so the friendship could break. Then we moved here, to Los Angeles, the City Of Angels, and I thought that this was your most stupid idea yet, considering the majority of hunters in the US live here. New York having the second biggest population of them."

It was fascinating that mom was generally listening to every word that I spoke. This was my moment to speak, and I was making sure that I wouldn't waste a second of it. Her elbows were once again resting on the newly damaged table. It seemed that she was trying to get closer to me, making sure she wouldn't miss a word. All this time I'd been holding the phone directly in front of her face, my arm was going heavy because my muscles were beginning to strain. I tried to push the pain away by using the words I spoke as a pain relief.

"But I couldn't have been more wrong," I continued. "I started school and learnt some stuff and at first I got bullied, but hey that's nothing new. And then I rescued Sauli this one night after my cancelled detention. Turns out we'd liked each other for some time and it took that minor injury for us both to just let down our guards and say it. Sauli is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I believe he entered my life for a reason, and that reason was to save me in some sense. He makes me feel... _Alive_."

Mom cackled in reply. See what I told you? She had no heart, no emotion, no humanity, no compassion. Her grin was slicked with venom. Evil, that's all she was, her and my dad. Evil.

I slipped my phone into my pocket before she had the chance to nab it and cause damage to the piece of technology. "Cute story," she spat. "But it sickens me to my stomach that your first time was lost to t-that thing." Her arm had been whipped out before her, her index finger stretched out to its maximum length. It seemed that mom was pointing to me, but I soon catched onto to the idea that she was pointing to my phone in my pocket, the picture of me and Sauli. 

I slammed my fist down hard onto the solid table. The impact made my mom jump, I couldn't help but chuckle. Sadly, then my face expression turned serious once more. "What is it with every god damn vamp on this planet not having the courage to call Sauli by his name? My ears have had to listen to him being called: scum, blood bank, thing, vermin, food, carcass, freak, meat, dirt, drink carton, dinner, a snack, a chew toy, Finn-"

"-Ok, ok you've made your point." Mom began waving her hands at me, similar to a jazz hand motion but not that ferocious. Mom swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked like she was trying to keep back her own vomit. "I can see just how much he's poisoned your mind. That's why me and your father had no choice but to exile you from our family."

I brought myself to my feet, the four bottoms of the wooden chair screeched along the kitchen floor. "Exile gladly accepted," I spat pushing the chair back until the table. Hey, I still had my manners. 

Mom pushed herself onto her feet too. "By the way, where is dad?" I asked.

"He's at head quarters trying to straighten things out and spread the word that we had no knowledge of your tasteless and sickening relationship... The fact that S-Sauli's a hunter too. You're just as sick in the head as that Finn is!" 

"Fuck you!" I screamed standing face to face with the being who was supposed to be my mother, to be there for me, and to _love_ me no matter what.

A shooting pain across my cheek caused me to stumble backwards a few feet, a shock from the force of the hit. Wobbling, I waited a few moments to assure that my balance was still in good condition. The impact from the blow was sharp and fast, but the stinging sensation to follow was pure hell. Ever been slapped by a human? Hurts don't it? Just take a second to think about the sheer pain that comes from being slapped around the face by a vampire, a _fully grown_ vampire. I brought a shaking hand up to the tender skin on my cheek. I hissed out in pain. The one side of my face felt like it was on fire. I used the pads of my fingers to bounce upon different areas of the heated skin, but I could barely keep my fingers there for a second. The pain was severe. I couldn't even cry my pain away. My random tears had stopped awhile ago.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that!" Is that really all she had to say? I'd swore at her and my punishment had been that all mighty blow of a smack? 

"I'm not your son anymore, remember?" I hissed backing away a few more steps.

"You don't have to bother going upstairs. Joe already came round earlier to collect all of your belongings, so you have no reason to come back here, as you no longer live here. As a matter of fact you're actually trespassing."

"Yeah, yeah I get the message. I'm going. Nice knowing you," I replied sarcastically. 

"Don't you ever come back here again, understand?"

"Don't you ever tell _anyone_ that you ever had a son, understand?" The look on my mother's face was actually priceless. My words seemed to have stabbed her and drifted her mind off into a place somewhere far away. I'd never seen her react like this before. Was she sorry that I was going? Did she regret kicking me out? If she really did love me then she'd change her mind right now... Fat chance of that happening.

I felt a sudden breeze behind me. I swivelled on my heal seeing Joe holding his arms out openly for me. I turned back to face my mother. "Bye forever then." I mumbled the words but I made sure they were loud enough and clear enough so that she could hear them.

Mom just growled in reply – a sign that the empty soul within her still remained. I'd always wondered what life would have been like if my parents had been human. We probably would never have moved out of San Diego in the first place. I would have felt love and warmth and safety in a happy home with comical parents, a life so perfect. But then I remembered that if my life had taken that path and if I was human than there would be one big problem with it:     

No Sauli.

I could have the perfect parental relationship but a life without my love? It made me realise how having parents didn't faze me and that was their own fault. Why would I give up the one thing that made me feel alive for them? Part of me was weirdly happy that I had this horrible cloudy life. But he was the sunshine that overpowered all that cloud and fog and even the lightning moments of my life too. I guess that made me seem selfish that I'd rather have Sauli then my parents, but come to think of it, if my parents had been human than I would have lead a life that had both Sauli and my parents in it...

I held my arm out backwards. I was still facing my mother, not breaking the loose eye contact I'd seemed to lock with her. Hopefully, Joe will get the hint that I want to get the hell out of here right now! Luckily, he did. I felt his fingers wrap themselves around my wrist.

I'd barely had a chance to blink. I found myself in a pitch black environment. The pressure that had been around my wrist disappeared, I felt like I had been abandoned in the darkness. I heard the  _flick_  of what I could only presume was a light switch. Immediately the room became illuminated with a dim light. I turned on my heel in a complete circle, taking in my new surroundings. Once I'd circled once I stopped - eyes locked with Joe's.

"Welcome to your new home," Joe stated with a smile.

"W-what really?" I asked gasping out breath because of the shock. I took the opportunity to admire the apartment I was in. The sofa was black leather, it looked delightfully comfy. The kitchen was much smaller than the one at home but to me it seemed beautiful - knowing now that it was mine to use. There was a plasma TV, a small wooden coffee table - it seemed like a twin table to the now pieces of wooden wreckage that were once a table at where I used to live. God, it felt weird saying that. Besides, I'd only just been kicked out a few minutes ago. There was a selection of magazines on the table and many more homely items too. I noticed there were a few other rooms too. I presumed that they would lead off to the bathroom and also the bedroom or bedrooms, I wasn't certain.

"Yeah, I should have asked you to come live with me months ago," Joe sighed trying to form a smile at me. Wait? This was his place? Wow, suddenly things were looking up in my life.

"This is your place?" I whispered admiring the apartment once more, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah," Joe replied. "You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Great, and if you're ok with living with me as well..."

"Yes! Yes of course." I mentally rolled my eyes at Joe. How could anybody not want to live here and with him? "Thank you so much Joe!" I slammed myself against his body, hugging him tightly. I would be homeless right now if it wasn’t for him. Joe pulled me away a few moments later cupping both sides of my face into the palms of his hands. He'd obviously noticed my injured cheek. He was busily turning my head this way and that, possibly searching for any other damage.

"Mom slapped me before you arrived," I mumbled.

Joe nodded. Giving me a sympathetic look he said, "Sit on the sofa a minute, I'll get you some ice."

I only had to walk a few steps in order to plop myself down at the end seat. I let my frame sink into the leather before letting by upper-half recline back against the sofa. 

Joe came back into view soon enough, holding the icepack firmly in his one hand. Now I was about to experience the same ice cold burn that Sauli had suffered earlier. Joe gradually bought the frozen item closer to my cheek. He pushed it softly against the skin. I managed to muffle out my screams. But sadly a few whimpers, similar to a baby, escalated into the atmosphere. 

"Come on Adam, don't be a baby," Joe mocked. His other hand was curled around the back of my neck, keeping me in place as the freezing cold pack was still burning on my skin. "Can I remind you that Sauli had to go through this earlier? Think about it bro."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered - a silent hiss followed prior that. "It just stings."

"I know," Joe soothed.

I kept my head reclined backwards against the soft leather. I couldn't help but rub a hand over the empty spot next to me. The leather felt weirdly arousing underneath my fingertips. 

"You and Sauli both went out of your way for me... again," I added.

Joe shrugged moving the icepack to a different position on my cheek. "Because we both know that you're worth suffering for. I'd go through that torturing session with Dean again if I had to. And I'm sure Sauli would say the same about his punishment from Jacob."

"Actually, he already did." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well there you have it," Joe mused. "I'll just get us some drinks. Dean had you dehydrated for hell knows how long." Joe lifted up my one hand, pressing the palm of it against the ice pack so it was kept in place. "Just keep it there for a few more minutes. I think I caught it just in time, so you won't need any vampire healing today."

I chuckled as Joe made his way over to the kitchen. I heard the sound of the fridge door opening and then closing, followed by the sound of what seemed like glass bottles clinking and the sound of a bottle opener being used. I removed the icepack from my cheek, carefully placing it down on the coffee table. Joe plopped down on the seat next to me - handing me the open bottle.

"Beer?" I asked furrowing my brow. Had Joe seriously just giving me a bottle of beer?

"No," Joe chuckled rolling his eyes at me, "it’s blood, human blood, you idiot."

I placed the tip of the bottle under my nose and sniffed. "Oh yeah, sorry." Joe held up a reassuring hand at me, a signal that it was fine. I took a small swig, giving a moment for the cold, crimson liquid to travel down my throat. Joe knew as well as I did that I still hated myself for liking this stuff. However, I was pleased with myself that I could still keep down human meals.

 But it was now the middle of December, and I'd only just broken up for the holidays. Time continued, it never stopped. I was a ticking time bomb in some ways. Time would never pause for me. 

To put it bluntly that's all a vampire change is: a waiting game. 

If I had the opportunity to choose one moment that could go on forever, on a loop in a matter of speaking. That moment would be anytime that Sauli was cooped up in my arms: asleep or awake. As long as I had his warm, cute frame cuddled up in my arms then I would be happy. Running my fingers back and forth through his golden locks of sunshine, the feeling made me fall speechless. His small arms wrapped tightly around my torso. His way of telling me, pleading with me, to protect him from harm.

Don't you worry Sauli, I'll always _protect_ you.

"Adam? Bro, you ok?"

I snapped back into reality. "What happened?"

"You zoned out for a moment. Were you deep in thought about Sauli?" Joe asked. I nodded in reply. "Adam, he's ok I can assure you that. He'll be a bit sore when he wakes up. I'm guessing it will be around mid-day now when he wakes but he's getting some extra shut eye."

"You're right," I replied taking another swig from the bottle. I couldn't deny that the blood tasted like little drops of heaven. "Hey Joe."

"Yeah?" Joe's eyes locked with mine. He took a sip from his own bottle before resting it in his lap, his digits still firmly holding onto the bottle.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I can't thank you enough for helping me and Sauli. We're both forever grateful to you, but what I don't understand... well I kind of don't understand why you changed your opinion about him, and please don't say you just did it for me."

"Whataya mean exactly?"

"Well, you showed me through that memory feed from Tommy's birthday party that you had a pretty clear goal on changing Sauli into a vamp to get back at what Tommy had done to you. That was still your intention when I found Sauli unconscious in the park. So what changed?" I asked.

Joe shook his head, closing his eyes for a second as he gathered his thoughts. "I did I guess. It finally hit me that even if I did change Sauli, what joy would it bring me? The answer is none. Besides, I'd have to claim his soul amongst other things. I guess I grew up more than I already had done. And then when I found out you and Sauli were together, of course I was angry at first but I've seen for myself the love that you have for one another. I'd only known Sauli briefly in the past. I'd always referred to him as 'Ratliff's best friend' but now I see him as his own person. Sure, I can never forgive Tommy, his family and his hunting gang for what they took from me, every member of my family killed. But I've warmed to Sauli and he really is a nice guy, and exactly what you need if I'm being truthfully honest... I guess you could say I'm a changed vamp. I don't even want to harm Tommy, it wouldn't bring my family back, so what's the point? My focus is you now, getting you prepared for the twenty-ninth of January." Joe pulled himself up, his back straight. It seemed a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "That reminds me, you have a hospital appointment tomorrow with Lewis, he's your new doctor and you'll be treated at a different underground hospital. It'll be just an introductory session but it'll give you both a chance to get to know each other. I can assure you that Lewis is legit, he's not like Dean. He's much younger too."

I blinked; shock was clear on my face. Joe would probably have to scream down my ear another million times to remind me that Dean no longer had control over my destiny. "But wait, if this Lewis is great then why didn't he get assigned my case originally?"

Joe huffed. "For vamps like you, and for me too, Dean gets assigned any vamps case where the outcome is looking like the pre-vamp will inherit a maxi Animal. I had no choice but to be-friend Dean in order to gain his trust for awhile until he pulled a stunt that could grant me the request of a restraining order against him and the request that he was no longer your doctor anymore. If it was up to me, I would have had Lewis take you on from the beginning. He is an excellent doctor, who has a long list of successful vampire changes with his patients."

My mind was placed at ease. Whoever this Lewis was, he seemed nice. I was just thankful that Dean would no longer be carrying out his forms of 'treatment' on me for when the time came for my change.

"Anyway, I'll give you more details about that later... On to other things, all your stuff is in boxes in your room." Joe extended his arm pointing to a door on the other side of the apartment. So behind that door was my new room. "The size of your new room is pretty much the same as the one you had at your house, but there is one big difference."

"What’s that?" I asked furrowing my brow. 

"The room you have here has a double bed."

I couldn't help but widen my eyes when I heard the word 'double' leave Joe's lips. Joe was gigging at my clear excitement. "I know what you're thinking," he chuckled pointing a playful, stern finger at me. "The answer is yes you can, but not when I'm here. I don't want to hear you two moaning while I'm trying to watch TV."

"Joe!" I gasped with clear embarrassment in my tone.

"Oh and you're responsible for washing your own sheets too!" 

I slapped Joe playfully on his bicep hoping that he would stop. I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide my reddening cheeks. I was trapped in a fit of giggles. God, Joe could be subtlety pervy at times. 

"I'll stop," Joe finally spoke after the both of us had drowned ourselves in utter laughter. I had forgotten that the day had only just begun. Dean had me out for around nine hours so I wasn't deprived of sleep. "Anyway, here's to you - my new roommate, my second actually. I had another acquaintance in the past but not any longer."

I nodded clinking my glass bottle against Joe's. 

"Cheers!" I mused, my voice slicked with happiness.

I clunked my bottle against Joe's once more before we dived into an ocean of conversation that would last us both until nightfall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Told you it was a lot lol ;) 
> 
> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx
> 
> If you haven't already you can check out my one shot "Candyfloss, a ferris wheel and a whole lotta love." I wrote it in celebration of it being a year since I'd started fanfic writing and it's a whole load of Saulbert cuteness if I do say so myself ;)
> 
> Sorry if you haven't found 'Animal' very vampy so far. After Adam's change you might feel like you're reading a whole other fic but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide for yourself ;)
> 
> There was a few hints in the chapter about future storylines. I wonder if y'all saw them ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for all the love that you pour out every time I update. It means the world to me! xoxo


	24. First impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm finally back with another chapter. Once again, apologies for the wait. Blame college lol. I hope you dig this chapter because it took foreverrrrrrrr to write x)
> 
> Here's 12,339 words to sink your teeth into ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam's POV:

Peace and quiet.

It was a rare luxury for my ears to hear nothing but silence. My eyes were closed. I could feel the soft caresses and massages that the sun's rays seemed to be treating my sweaty skin to... but the amount of pampering began to vastly rise. My head began to twitch from each penetration from the light source.

Damn, I must have forgotten to draw the curtains last night before diving under the bed covers. 

I groaned, yanking the cover over my head until my entire frame was protected. I'd experienced this a few times now: accidentally forgetting to pull the curtains closed, waking up on a sunny morning, skin beginning to aggravate from the heat and the light of the sun, and then having to hide myself to avoid possible burns. 

Early signs of changing and vampire cravings sucks!

I huffed a few times, pissed that I would be stuck under here under the sun settled down. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry. I heaved myself onto my side as I curled myself up into a ball... but then an idea hit me. My legs immediately shot down from my chest. Why had I decided to squeeze myself into the smallest position humanly possible? I was in a fucking double bed!

I fell onto my back spreading both my legs and arms out as far as they would go - starfish shaped. I kept my head to the side, avoiding being smothered by the bed covers. This position felt weirdly arousing. If only I had a certain blonde between my legs at this present time... No Adam stop!

I'd phoned Sauli late last night to see how he was feeling. He was still exhausted, and because of his fatigue, our conversation was sadly cut short. Sauli informed me that he had told his parents that he must have caught a stomach bug (to cover the true meaning for his stabbing pains). I was relieved that they had believed his story. 

 I observed, after a few minutes, the light heat on top of the covers fading into nothingness. I pulled the cover down so only my eyes were visible. The sun had hidden itself away behind a candy-floss shaped cloud. I felt a sudden breeze as the covers left my naked torso. Still, I was in Joe's apartment, I was his guest, so I managed to sleep in my briefs. I didn't feel comfortable sleeping commando. I rolled out of bed, hovering over to the window. I yanked the curtains shut before the sun had a chance to play with me again. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before trailing my hands through my bed-head of ebony coloured hair. I always felt disgusting in the mornings. 

I shook my head in disbelief. I know I'd only moved here yesterday, but I seriously needed to work on my new room. It wasn't homely... just empty. Apart from the stack of boxes in the corner, it seemed that no one had been accommodated in this room in a very long time. Hence, Joe had told me his last roommate was long gone now. I couldn't help wonder who it might have been. Joe never spoke about family or friends... those topics just _stabbed_ him straight through the heart. 

I stumbled over to the stack of boxes. I desperately needed some toothpicks or something, anything that would keep my eyes open. See, this is what lack of sleep can do to you! I rummaged through the top box, throwing random items of clothing onto my bed. I managed to plaster a smile on my face once I'd found the attire I had been searching for: my favourite pair of black jeans and my Queen shirt. I slipped them both on briskly, struggling at first to fit my arms into the leg and arms holes. I managed to find two odds socks and slip them on too. 

I strolled over to the vertical mirror that was placed on the wall closest to the wooden door. I examined myself up and down. I honestly felt different. Today was the first day of the rest of my life. I was a brand new person, a new me. No family or annoying doctors burdened my path. I was free, to some extent; I just hoped this Lewis guy lived up to the description that Joe had so politely disclosed to me. 

Surprisingly, my phone began to ring. I ran over to the bed side table cupping the phone into the palm of my hand. A soft 'aww' decided to escape from my lips as I stared at my lit-up lock screen. In all fairness, I only had to look at that picture of Sauli kissing my temple and all worry seemed to wash away from my mind. He always put me at ease. That was one of the magical qualities that Sauli was so fortunate to _possess_. 

I slid the pad of my thumb across the bottom of my iPhone to unlock it. I placed the phone to my ear before whispering a soft, "hey baby." 

I was greeted with the cutest reply imaginable. " _Hey_ ," Sauli whispered in a hush tone. " _I'm guessing you just woke up?_ " Sauli seemed to snigger prior his question. I could sense that his nose was still stuffy. It seemed the side effect of Sauli's healing had been a tiny bit more than just a few pains... he'd contracted a cold. However, his symptoms seemed to support his fake story to his parents. But he was almost recovered from the cold. 

"Yeah," I replied forcing out a chuckle. "The sun woke me up. I'd forgotten to close the curtain. Apart from that I'm good, how are you feeling?"

Sauli sniffed. " _Happy to hear the sun hasn't bothered you too much. Remember to tell Lewis about that in your meeting today.._." Shit, I'd completely forgotten about that! My memory was embarrassingly bad sometimes. However, I nodded. I knew Sauli couldn't see my nod, but it was more of a reminder to my own mind that I would tell Lewis that, amongst other things. There was a certain chance that Lewis would ask pretty personal questions. " _But I'm feeling better. My nose is still blocked a bit and my throat is still a little tender, but apart from that I'm okay. I'm out of bed, so that's clearly an improvement_."

I hummed a soft noise of awe down the phone by accident. Sauli giggled once he had acknowledged the muffled sounds. "That's great to hear," I mused. "I've enjoyed nursing you these past twenty-four hours."

" _I’ve loved having you round here nursing me back to health._ _You should see the way mom talks about you when you're not here. I think she loves you more than I do_!" Sauli emphasised tittering every time he spoke. He seemed to be finding almost everything funny on this sunny morning. 

 "Really, why's that?" I couldn't help but ask. If only she knew the truth about me, my destiny, my future. She would certainly change her pleasant opinion of me.

I think it's ambiguous how the vampire and human race accept me. Humans love me now, but they'll hate me later. Vamps seem to be centred, now sure which way to turn. But they'll make their minds up when the time comes...  _Everyone_  will make their choice in the _end_.

"...  _loves you because of the way you protect me and make me feel safe_." I'd been buried six feet under in my thoughts that I'd miss half of Sauli's conversation. I don't know why my mind always seemed to drift off towards my future predicament. I had to overcome the obstacles that will poison my path. The challenges and changes that I'll have to face... All of this uncertainty and worry that I will have to experience before I've even left the 'teen' ending years of my life. 

" _Adam, are you still there_?" A familiar voice seemed to race their words down the phone in doubt. I was confused that my ears had been able to grasp the whole question, let alone just a few words. 

"Sorry baby," I soothed. "My head still feels cloudy. My body is awake, but it seems that my mind is taking a little longer to follow." I had to chuckle once I'd try to explain to Sauli why there was a delay with my reply. Maybe this was just pre-nerves about the meeting today with Lewis. I loathed every time this unnecessary turmoil decided to take over my being. There was no need for it... yet. 

" _Oh ok_ ," Sauli stuttered. " _You really know how to get my heart racing for the wrong reasons, sometimes_."

"I know," I confessed.

" _I'm sorry Adam. I just can't help it. I can't shift this anxiety that I feel occasionally, the fear of you having a relapse... or something worse_." Sauli’s words stabbed me like glass shards, constantly retracting and then plunging back into my flesh. I wish that I could take all of his pain away. His needless, spine chilling thoughts. To some extent, they were _similar_ to mine. 

Sauli and I just couldn't stop worrying. We couldn't stop predicting our own futures. Nothing's laid out... We just have to  _hope_  for the best.

 "I know baby. I know," I whispered in a soothing tone. "A minute ago we were discussing your mom's love for me. Let's not burden ourselves with topics that will cause us stress. It's not healthy."

" _Yeah... so when will I next see you?_ " I was insanely aroused by Sauli's current tone. His delicious Finnish accent plus his snotty nose, that was causing him to sound even cuter, combined together, created a melody that I would gladly listen to for the rest of my life. However, that would mean I was hindering towards Sauli staying sick. I certainly didn't want that to be the outcome. I might as well enjoy his stuffed-up-nose tones until he recovers.

"I'll come round and see you later. I'm not sure how long the meeting will last but I want it to be worth it, even if it goes on for a few hours. I guess I'll just answer whatever Lewis throws at me. After all, I presume, the more he knows, the more he can help."

" _I agree_ ," Sauli replied. " _From what you've told me, Lewis seems decent enough to confide in. Also, if he is down to earth, then he won't pressure you to answer anything you don't want to_."

I huffed in reply. "Yeah, anyway I better go, I seriously need something to eat and drink before I collapse. Maybe, my skin's becoming more sensitive to the sun now and it's giving me a little reaction, I'm not sure. Food has helped before, as you know."

" _Exactly, make sure your system is full to the brim with blood. It'll help. Hey, I should know, thanks to Joe's donation of blood I haven't been left in a chew-toy state, and I'm not as fatigued as I was_."

I mentally nodded a reply to Sauli. "Sauli... can I ask you something?"

" _Anything_."

"You know when I do change... you will be there... by my side... holding my hand. You will, won't you?" It was the question I had been waiting to ask Sauli for quite some time. However, it came out more detailed than I expected it to. It wasn't my fault that I'd tried to dream about my ideal change. It seemed to sprinkle a slight ease on my thoughts. 

" _Adam, with all my heart, I'll be there_. _I promise_." Just hearing those words direct from Sauli's lips proved to me that he would do  _anything_  to be there.

My guardian angel with his invisible wings and golden halo. He was going to watch over me when I changed; he was going to be there.

"Thank you for saying that out loud," I whispered wiping the sweat from my brow. 

" _You're welcome, baby_."

"Okay," I stated, all matter of worry and anxiety vanished from my mind... for now. "Get some rest mister; you're still a little under the weather. I'll come over as soon as I can. I'll call you just before to make sure the time is suitable."

"Okay. I'll see you later," Sauli sniffed. I could hear the distant sound of a tissue being pulled out of its box. Sauli sneezed, the noise he made whilst sneezing hit me straight in the heart, making me fall weak at my knees. Sometimes, his cuteness was too much for me to handle, but I'd never change it.

"I love you... so much," I beamed.

"I love you too," Sauli replied. 

I hung up placing my phone back on the top of the table from where I had first grasped it from. Cupping the key charm of my necklace, I elevated the piece of jewellery from off the table, the chain dangling over the back of my hand. Holding both sides of the chain, I snuck my head through until the necklace was now on my person, the charm centred in the middle of my chest.

I turned to the mirror once again, biting my lip as I kept my eyes locked with the key, the key to Sauli's heart - his words, not mine. But he had gone out of his way yet again when buying me this small token of affection, his affection for me. I pinched the key charm at its end, turning it this way and that, examining it from both sides.

Funny how the little things always mean the most.

The sun caught the corner of the key as I held it at a certain angle. I'd never been given a gift before that held so much more meaning behind it then just being an accessory. Sadly, I'd rarely been given presents to begin with. Sure, my parents did buy me a few measly things for my birthday every year, but we didn't celebrate Christmas. Mom and dad said there was no meaning behind the holiday, so December twenty-fifth was just like any other day in my household... but now I thought about it, and now my parents were out of my life, that wasn't the case anymore. Halloween was another, a vampire’s opportunity to create a blood bath because everyone was in costume. It made it harder for hunters to distinct between a human dressed as a vampire, or an actual vampire on Halloween. Hunters _don’t_ always get things right...

I rubbed the soft pads of my fingers backwards and forwards, covering every nook and cranny hoping to give that little nudge for my mind to fully awake. Anyone would think I was hung over. Luckily, my eyes seemed to remain in focus. I curled my hand around the door knob with ease. I stumbled into the living area, assuring my balance before I had a chance to topple over. 

I almost got the shock of my life when I noticed Joe was in the kitchen, fully clothed in his usual black attire. He was facing away from me, busily cooking up something that brought pure heaven to my nostrils. The aroma reached a whole new level once I'd stepped fully into the kitchen area.

"Joe?" I asked, hoping for a reaction. Joe turned to face me briskly, almost knocking over the pan that seemed to be doing a good enough job on its own without the aid of Joe. He turned back around to face the one pan. There was also another simmering quietly on a low level heat. 

"God, Adam. I almost crapped my pants," Joe sighed, picking up a wooden spoon and beginning to stir the contents.

"Sorry bro," I replied solemnly. Joe lifted a hand, a signal to me that I was forgiven for his slight shake up. My nostrils immediately clicked with the scent. How had I not noticed before? It was tomato soup. Damn, my belly was already rumbling. 

"Someone's hungry I see," Joe chuckled. His back was still facing me, but I could take an intelligent guess and say that Joe was probably smirking at this moment. He'd acknowledged my grumbling stomach, moaning for food.

"Yeah, besides, the sun was being a bitch this morning. But it's my fault; I forgot to shut the curtains." I strolled over to the dining table, pulling out a chair and then plopping my bum on the wooden seat.

I was busily picking at my half-worn-away nail polish that I hadn't realised that Joe had turned off the hob and had now placed the bowl before me on the table - plus, a glass of ice chilled blood. I handled the metal spoon between my fingers, dipping it into the red liquid before bringing the spoon to my lips. I blew cool air onto the spoonful before slurping down the small amount. It warmed the back of my throat, before it continued to warm the rest of my body slightly as it passed through every part of my digestive system. 

A breath hitched in my throat once my eyes had locked with Joe's soup. I dropped the spoon back in the bowl before peering over the table. Joe stopped, abruptly eyeing me and then his bowl of a much more crimson liquid, but it still looked like soup. 

"What?" Joe asked, finishing his latest mouthful.

"What the hell is in that?" I asked, flipping my gaze like a pendulum between my bowl and his. The thickness of our meals looked the same, but there was an obvious difference in the shade of colour. "Yours is tomato... mine is tomato, blood and fine chopped up portions of raw chicken meat - a vampire delicacy."

I pulled a face at Joe before tucking back into my own meal. Why did his dish seem disgusting and delicious at the same time? This was one of those times when I wish I wasn't half and half - half vamp, half human. It was like two minds were trying to take over as one, neither seemed to overtake the other and claim their place as dominant. 

"Pull all the faces you like bro, but I have a feeling that once you change you'll like this meal. I'd let you try it but the raw meat in here-" Joe pointed down to the contents in his bowl, "-that will make you really ill, obviously. Besides, tomato is red like blood."

I chuckled almost choking on a mouthful of soup. "Yes Joe, but they are indeed very different."

Joe just winked. I loved the comedy side of him that he was able to bring to a conversation to lighten up the sometimes darker mood. I wrapped all four fingers and thumb around the glass, filled with the succulent, crimson liquid, before bringing it to my lips. I took a swig, the ice cold blood kissing the back of my throat. The soothing substance settled in my stomach, making me feel at ease. My senses were being clogged with the overpowering spray of red smoke. I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins – a welcoming, orgasmic strength. I hated myself for loving blood as much as I did. I just couldn't help it anymore. But Joe understood. He knew my hunger for it was growing every day. Luckily, I wasn't experiencing any urges to sink my teeth into anyone’s neck anytime soon. I was content with just receiving my fix via IV bags that had been stolen but also donated to our kind, the underground blood banks that had been set up just for us.

It was hard to picture that humans were willing to donate blood for us. It did make my heart swell that some humans wanted equality just as much as we did. Yet, to some humans, our existence was unknown. We weren't seen as part of society. But of course, a large population - not just hunters, they know who we are, and they want nothing more than to end this ongoing battle. They want us all dead, and a large vampire population want nothing more than to sink their teeth into every human on this godforsaken planet. This whole divide between us was nothing more than tit for tat. 

For _every_ evil vampire in this world, there is _one_ evil human. 

 Once breakfast was over, Joe gathered the bowls and cutlery. He dropped them carefully in the sink, ready to wash later. I finished off my last swig of pure, delicious human blood before placing the transparent glass into the sink, on top of everything else.

"Your appointment is in twenty minutes. I thought we'd get down there early. Ready to go?" Joe asked peering at his phone, checking the time.

I nodded ambling over to my bedroom and shutting the door behind me. I grabbed for my leather jacket that was reclined over the arm of the wooden chair at my desk. (Yes I had a desk! Perfect place to carry on with writing my compositions!). I snuggled the jacket around my frame - zipping it up, only leaving a small section of my neck exposed. I didn't want to be choked by this piece of clothing. I slipped on my killer boots which added at least an inch to my height.

I picked up my phone, softly curling my fingers around the piece of technology. I used my thumb to unlock the phone before opening a blank text and writing the following message to Sauli:

' _Hey baby, I'm on my way to the hospital now. Nerves are kicking in a little but I'll be okay. See you later xxx_ '

I couldn't come to the conclusion as to why my nerves were so... forward. It was just a meet and greet session - that was the best way I could put it. I still had just over a month until my change would commence. Sometimes, I could feel him, my Animal, beginning to scratch against the 'cage' which was locking him away until the time was right. If my theory was correct, he was still developing. He'd be popping himself out in just over a month’s time. I just hope I can control him. But like Dean had said, things weren't looking too great for me.

My phone beeped the screen illuminating in the palm of my hand. I unlocked it briskly, opening the new text message. I smiled noticing it was from Sauli.

 "Ok, I'll see you later. Mom is still fussing over me, typical mother. You'll be fine! You're my brave hero and I love you so much xxx'

I sent Sauli a few kisses back before slipping the phone into my jacket pocket. I took one long and well needed inhalation before leaving my room. Joe was waiting for me, standing at the side of the sofa, hands buried deep in his leather jacket pockets. He was shifting from one foot to the other. "Ready to go?" 

I nodded, marching over to his side. I held onto Joe's arm tight.

Before I knew it, I was standing in what appeared to be a hospital waiting room. I instantly gagged from the immediate smell of strong, cleaning liquid and even...  _death_ , or was it  _rotting_? I stumbled over to a metal chair, plopping down in the chair next to Joe. The waiting room was almost empty, apart from a few other vamps. No humans were allowed in this place. My mind was put at a slight ease knowing that not only was I being treated by a brand new doctor, but I was also in a brand new hospital. I had completely wiped the slate with Dean. That I was thankful for. 

In all truth; the waiting room was quiet, too quiet for my liking. I struggled to fix my eyes with anything, afraid to look anywhere. I didn't want to accidentally start staring at the other visitors or patients (I couldn't be sure which they were). My hands were clasped together as I desperately tried to stop shaking. Hospitals always gave me the creeps. The only thing I seemed to hear, screaming down my ears, was the sound of my own heartbeat and every strike on the opposite wall from the clock as time continued. 

I felt a warm hand softly squeeze my knee. "Don't get worked up, bro. You'll be fine," Joe assured, giving me an encouraging look. I mumbled something barely audible in agreement, but Joe was right. Breaking down now would be silly.

"Adam Lambert?" a voice called out. It bellowed round the white room making me jump instantly to my feet.

"T-that's me," I mumbled in reply. I turned to Joe eyeing him to stand up, but he remained seated.

"Shit, I forgot to tell you. It'll just be you and Lewis in your session, I'm not allowed in," Joe replied.

My mouth opened in shock, but I couldn't start a scene here, that would be out of order and disrespectful to the small population in the waiting room. I gave a shaky nod to Joe before walking over to the door of the waiting room. 

The doctor, who I presumed was Lewis, greeted me with a smile. He was dressed in blue, which made a change to the stereotypical white clothing of a doctor. He had a luxurious tuff of blonde hair on his head - similar to my style but longer than Sauli's shorter blonde strands. Joe wasn't wrong when he said Lewis was young! He looked around Joe's age but I presumed he was older. He had to be if he was a doctor. "I'm Lewis," he said, "follow me," he beamed tilting his head to a direction down a long corridor.

Lewis led me down several corridors until we came face to face with the consultation room. There was a gold plaque on the door:  _Dr. L Stevens_. Lewis pushed down on the handle, opening the door wide so I was able to walk in. I winced once my ears heard the sound of the door clicking shut.

"Take a seat," Lewis said, holding his arm out, pointing to a chair. I plopped myself down on the soft seat in front of the desk. I removed my jacket, resting it over one of the arms of the chair. Lewis sat opposite me, elbows resting on the desk in front of him. There was a thick, brown folder centred in the middle of the desk. Lewis licked his thumb and index finger, opening the folder - His eyes flicking from side to side as he began to read the first page.

I sat there in silence, swallowing lump after lump in my throat. I was shifting from side to side in my chair, finding it impossible to get comfy. I was uninformed with what Lewis was reading. It was obviously my file, a fool could have worked that out, but who had wrote those black, bold words on that first page. I'd highly suspect that those weren’t Dean's words. 

A moment later, which did seem like a life time, Lewis lifted his gaze to meet my worrying eyes. "Try and take some deep breaths," Lewis soothed. "Your heart beat is thrashing in my ears... I don't want you passing out on me."

"Sorry," I mumbled picking at my nail polish. I seriously needed to re-do my nails. I was bewildered that I'd let them get into this state. There were only a few nails left that even had a hint of black nail polish on them. 

"It's ok," Lewis assured. He turned to the next page in my file. To my surprise, it was empty. It seemed that only the first page had been stuffed with information. But I would suspect, as time went on, that the thickness of my file would slowly increase.

"I've been reading an overview that Joe has so kindly done for me, so I can really grasp the severity of your condition. A few skin irritations with the sun but that’s normal. I can see here that your feedings are going well. You're having no trouble with drinking blood and digesting it... You're destined to be reaching a maxi, the Animal of all Animal's, but I don't want that to scare you when I say that."

 I mentally rolled my eyes at Lewis. I'd already been scared enough with the poisonous remarks and bloodcurdling facts. I knew what a maxi was, and yes it scared me half to death. Since the summer, my life had been nothing but one big wild goose chase. I'd never experienced so much distress... but I'd never experience love before either. And it was that feeling, that new feeling of love bubbling up inside of me, that overpowered that struggle and that turmoil which had stabbed repeatedly at my heart. 

"Well Adam, I'm not going to start with the stupid questions like your age, or where you live; I do know those things. The point of today’s meeting is that I get to know you more and you get to know me too-" I nodded continuously as Lewis revealed to me the outcome of today. I was eager to listen, and in all truth, he did seem really nice. I just wish he'd been my doctor from the start... "-I'm not sure if Joe has informed you, but I will be asking you some personal questions, hence why Joe isn't in the room. I know you probably trust him with all your heart but its just policy. I'm not eligible to change the rules here."

"I understand," I mumbled in reply. "W-what do you need to know?"

"In brief, tell me about the vomiting you experienced at the start of the fall." Lewis grabbed a pen, softly pressing it against a clean sheet of paper in my folder. He kept it poised, before he began to scribble down notes as I spoke:

"...I felt like I was going to die," I mumbled in all honesty. "The shooting pains and the reluctance to start but never finish a meal. Some foods I could keep down, but after awhile, my body began to reject them. At school, I was running into the boy's bathroom daily, always at lunchtime. I even vomited on my first day. Sauli was a stranger to me back then, I remember pushing him out of the way and telling him that I was fine... But then there was this other time, he pulled me into his arms once I'd vomited and he kissed me repeatedly on my forehead. I'd never felt care like that before, and he barely knew me back then... oh shit, I'm sorry. I've just gone off topic by talking about Sauli."

Lewis held up a hand once he'd finished noting down any useful information that I had stated. "Adam, I'm glad you went onto Sauli. He will be mentioned throughout this meeting, for many reasons. You'll understand why by the time we're finished."

Lewis had certainly left me hanging. Who would have guessed that Sauli would be the main topic of the session? His name would be drifted in and out of the conversation. I could make a few sensible conclusions as to why his name might be brought up in some cases, but in others, I was thoroughly unaware. "As much as I would love to hear about the romantic night that started the flame to the relationship you have with Sauli, I'm afraid that I'm already in the know about it." I couldn't help but giggle. Of course, when I had found Sauli's tiny, unconscious body on the floor, in the park, it was in my nature to think of the worst. That Joe back then that had hurt my baby was a contrast to the Joe that I knew and loved now. He'd so kindly told me as to why he had changed his ways, and he would always have my sincerest thanks for that. 

"However," Lewis continued. "It's ok if you want to keep the next thing I ask you to yourself, but like I said, the more you tell me, the more pieces I can add to this jigsaw puzzle. I want to know about your sex life." I choked out a cough by accident. When Lewis said he was going to ask personal questions, I didn't think he'd go _that_ far. "I'll move on," Lewis continued.

"No-no, it's ok," I assured, scooting closer to the edge of my seat. I rested both of my arms on the arm rests connected to the chair. My sweaty palms were curled over the ends of the arm rests. My eyes were glued to the desk, incapable of looking at Lewis. I was fidgeting in my seat. I probably looked like a right idiot. "Umm... I've only had sex once. There might have been a second time if I hadn't backed out. However, I'd only just experienced my foreshadow dream and... It was just bad timing to have that connection again so soon." 

Lewis nodded hastily, continuing to scribble down anything he absorbed as valuable information. I could see the concentration in his eyes as he kept his head down as he wrote. I took this opportunity, of Lewis' gaze taken off me, to inhale a few deep, sharp breaths. 

"I understand," Lewis replied softly. "So you've only had sexual intercourse once and that was with Sauli?" I nodded. I'd managed to calm my nerves ever so slightly. "How did you feel during that experience? I don't need the details Adam," Lewis chuckled reclining back on his chair momentarily. "But if there's anything appropriate that you would like to share, then I'm all ears."

My teeth unconsciously began to dig into my bottom lip as I reflected on one of the most magical days of my life, so far: the beauty in Sauli's eyes when he told me he was ready, the way our lips locked together over and over again - only separating when we required a refill of oxygen, the memory of staring down in awe at my boyfriend’s delicious body. His cute little six pack peaking from underneath his skin.

That heart stopping, peachy skin.

My delicate fingers tickling his sides until his lungs almost gave out. And then it happened... "Before we... did it, I jerked towards Sauli. His jugular vein was kinda sticking out from below the skin and I just had a feeling in that second to bite him... but I managed to pull away. I know it was a pre-vamp craving, and I'm still ashamed that small incident happened, even though you could have blinked and missed it."

"That's very good that you pulled away. You already have the capability of self control," Lewis smiled, apparently pleased with my action. I reclined back against my chair, snuggling my butt into the soft seat. 

"Thank you," I replied. "I'm still bewildered that Sauli saw me jerk. If I remember correctly, he gave me the same praise that you have just given me."

"Well I should think so. Besides, he was a hunter at one point. He's obviously used to using his eyes to see the little things that might sneak up on him from the corners... Before you ask, I have no objection with you dating Sauli. He seems like a really nice guy, and I can see the happiness he brings to you. Every time I've mentioned his name there seems to be a glow beaming from you."

I blushed, burying my head in my hands to hide my reddening cheeks. Sauli was the definition of my life. My purpose in this world was to love him and to take care of him. "He means everything to me," I whispered.

Lewis smirked before asking, "Adam, have you ever craved Sauli's blood at any point during your relationship?"

I shook my head. "No, I was worried that soon I would, and maybe I will, I cannot confirm nor deny if that will happen... I have this thing with Sauli's heartbeat though..." 

Lewis looked up from my file, his pen stopping in mid-sentence. It seemed that I had intrigued Lewis dramatically on the next point I was making. "Go on," Lewis encouraged.

"Well," I paused, gathering my thoughts together. In all honesty, it was difficult to sum up what Sauli's heartbeat does to me. Lewis seemed completely hypnotised with the subject that I was addressing. Maybe he hadn't heard of a case quite like mine before? "Sauli asked me once if I craved his blood. I shook of his words. It's true; I don't want to feed off him. When I hear that sweet heartbeat of his - it’s like music to my ears. An unconditional, loving melody; it's like his heart is singing to me. It keeps me grounded and reassures me that he's okay."

"Wow." Is that really all Lewis could pull together to form a reply? I was slightly unsettled by his remark. This type of situation was obviously new to him. 

"I'm not sure what to make of that. Clearly, that's the first time I've heard something like with a pre-vamp face to face. However, I've heard rumours about that. From what I can make of it, you have an interesting dominance over your animal in that sense. The human you loves Sauli, loves his humanity and wants to protect him. Hence the somewhat beautiful protection you have over him-"

 I blushed yet again. Sauli made my stomach fill with the most viciously soft butterflies. They were fluttering around so briskly that they could certainly take part in an insect Olympics... If something weird like that did exist. "-In your dream, your animal seemed undecided. He raped your boyfriend; classical reaction from a maxi or any vampire to use a human as their play toy. But, as soon as your animal changed Sauli, he began to love him. Because he would have poisoned Sauli with the same evil that he has through the bite. I can't make any conclusion with your animal, but I'm in the same position with all of my patients that I'm treating. We never know the outcome until you wake up from your change. We just make intelligent predictions. The way I see it, if your animal takes over, and your dream perceives to show the future; keeping in mind that foreshadow dreams don't always foreshadow the future. Then if your animal takes over then he will use Sauli's body until he's had enough, then he'll change him into a dark creature like he is." 

A moist wetness was creeping from the corners of my tear ducts. I wanted to slap Lewis because every word that he was speaking was ripping out a piece of my heart. But I was thankful for him putting it so bluntly. It wasn't his fault that my future was set to be so fucked up. But it gave me the strength to beat this parasite that was forming in my mind and my soul. I blinked, squeezing out the few tears which decided to run down my cheeks in unison. They were sharp and icy- dispersed out of fear.   
  
"Adam," Lewis whispered soothingly. He scooted closer, the gap between us closing in. He rested his elbows on his desk. But his face wasn't full of sympathy, but something else. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you stay in control. I don't want to go into any more detail with that today because that would be too much information to absorb. We'll look into it more over the next few weeks. After your change, a possibility is to distant Sauli from you until we're certain you're in control."   
  
I nodded the corner of my mouth shaping into a slight smirk, you could have blinked and it was already gone. "I appreciate that, but Lewis, how are you even so sure that I'll survive? I nearly died when my kidney shut down a few months ago. I don't know if I have the strength internally to make it," I whimpered trying to bring my shaking hands to a halt. I was experiencing palpitations and it felt horrendous. I could feel sweat forming at my hairline.   
  
"Adam, we have the most advanced equipment and machines at this hospital with the most highly skilled doctors and nurses. The technology we use, humans can only dream of using. There's always a risk with every pre-vamp, but we will take care of you.  _Promise_." Lewis's words were reassurance to my ears. He was truthful yet kind with his outlook of expectations.

My next set of breaths came out shaky, each of them getting caught in my throat, forcing me to 'huff' them out. I buried my head in my one hand, trying to hide the tears that would not seem to conclude. The more I tried to stop, the more my eyes flooded. 

I could hear the sound of a chair being pushed, followed by the soft bellowing of shoes travelling across the floor. They stopped at my side, a hand squeezing my shoulder. I looked up, eyes locking with Lewis's. His eyes told me everything: there were no need for words, the sympathy was now present in his eyes, he could feel my pain, he knew what was on my mind, he was going to try his hardest to make sure my change was as painless and quick as possible... but you can't always get what you want. 

"Adam, I know it's _really_ scary. I don't think you're any less of a man by letting out your emotions. Honestly, I'd be worried if you weren't. You're not alone in this, you need to  _remember_  that. I know we've only just met, but I'm so proud of you-" I shot my head up at Lewis. My face was plastered with confusion. He was proud of me...? "-You've already been through so much. And you've come out the other end with this fighting fuel which is building up into an amazing blaze of fire... Dean never gave you this kinda praise did he?"

I shook my head in reply, sniffing a few times. Lewis huffed making his way back over to his chair before giving my shoulder one final squeeze. "That's where one of the biggest differences is between me and Dean," Lewis said once he was comfy in his desk chair.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm nice," Lewis chuckled picking up his pen and scribbling down a few sentences. This whole time I couldn't help but capture the inconspicuous glances Lewis continuously made to an item, to the right, on his desk. Cute, little smirks plastered on his face, and was that a giggle here and there? It seemed that only in these past few seconds, my eyes and ears had clicked onto his secrecy. 

"Ok Lewis, spill it," I said resting my elbows on his desk. The distance between our facial features vastly decreased. I scooted my chair closer to the wooden desk, waiting for the right moment to nab the item. Lewis's brow was knit with confusion as he tried to piece together the meaning behind my words.

"I don't get what you mean." That was all Lewis seemed to string together as a reply. Minutes must have passed until he had finally pieced together a response. I pulled myself to my feet, hovering over his desk. I snatched the solid object in one hand before Lewis could even calculate his brain to stop me.

"Adam!" Lewis panicked, waving his arms frantically, his hands trying to claw around the frame, to grab it back but to no avail. I plopped back down in my seat, instantly falling speechless. My hands were identically curled around each side of the black photo frame. My mouth was gaped open, trying to form words, something - anything that would pass off as a valid reply, but nothing seemed to come to mind. The only thing that seemed to escape from my lips was a simple, yet content, "aww."

I looked up, devil eyes, as I smirked at Lewis. His cheeks had turned to a rosy-pink shade, and was he giggling? He was acting like a teenager, not a qualified professional of the vampire, medicine industry. I looked down at the photo sealed within the frame, a beautiful memory protected by a thin layer of glass. I couldn't help but blink a few times... I was seeing this picture clearly, right?

"You're gay?" I asked, a little shocked. The photo in the frame was a picture of Lewis kissing another guy on the lips, his arms embraced around what I could only presume was his partner's waist. The picture reminded me of mine and Sauli's twin lock screens. It seemed a majority of couples liked to show off their love for one another, and capture that memory in the form of a photo. 

"Yeah," Lewis replied. "That's Alex-" Lewis cleared his throat, lightly thumping his chest to rise the cough which seemed to be stuck on his chest. "-my boyfriend," Lewis continued, his blushing cheeks still present, but his giggles had faded. 

"Aww," I repeated. "How long have you been together?"

"Almost seven years." I placed the frame down carefully on the desk, facing its original position. I slumped back in my chair trying to hide the clear awe on my face for Lewis and his partner.

Why did cute couples always do this to me?

"Well, maybe me and Sauli can get to where you are one day," I stated, part of my mind drifting off to thoughts of the future. I couldn't picture my life without that beautiful creature. I couldn't bear to face the world alone without him. Maybe fate will be a little kinder with the next hand she'll deal me...

"Earth to Adam," an all familiar voice exclaimed waving their hands frantically in front of my eyes. I jumped in my seat, eyes fixing with the waving palms as I pulled myself out of my dream state. 

"S-sorry," I replied immediately, letting the words fall off my tongue. I re-positioned my behind in my seat weirdly feeling uncomftable. 

"Distant thoughts?" I nodded in response. "So you didn't hear what I just asked you then?" I nodded once again. My guilty conscious took over momentarily. I couldn't stop my mind trailing off into the distant thoughts I tried so desperately to keep behind a  _wall_ in my mind. Nothing scared me more than the unknown events of my future. Fair enough, I could go through my change and survive; but then what? After that date, as soon as the clocks strike, my life will change forever.

There's no turning back...

"Adam." I wasn't thoroughly zoned out. I was able to see Lewis repeating his earlier action. I guided my eyes to look at him, trying to keep them fixed there. "I think we've covered enough ground today. We'll continue next time... I would like to take a blood sample before you go, if that's okay."

"W-what?" I screamed, jumping up into my seat in a crouch, looking like a frozen child who was petrified of hearing that a mouse was scurrying across the tiled floor. I hugged my knees, keeping them locked tightly against my chest. 

"I have to make sure you're okay within yourself. I'm not going to force you because I'm not an obnoxious doctor like Dean. I'm compassionate, considerate and caring. But if you let me do this then I can make sure you're doing good internally. I can tell by your reaction that you don't respond well to needles, am I right?" 

I nodded. My face was bowed down on my kneecaps. I fucking hate those idiotic things! I'd had enough wires and syringes plunged and pricked into my skin over the past months. But I knew that this one was necessary. 

"Would you feel more comfortable lying down?" Lewis asked his voice soothing beyond compare. He had a tad of Sauli and Joe in him. The capability of making me feel slightly at ease in an intolerable situation. I nodded, but because of the long pause to follow, I knew that Lewis had not witnessed the slight movement of my head. I lifted my head slowly. Once my eyes were no longer blinded by the darkness, I rested my chin on my knees nodding once again. 

 "Okay." Lewis was trying his best to keep the atmosphere in the room positive, but it only seemed to be working half-heartedly. I managed to get to my feet but my legs seemed to have other ideas. They buckled, almost causing me to fall, but Lewis was at my side - able to catch my fall. He managed to motion me towards a corner of the room. I hadn't noticed these curtains when first entering the room, but now they were clear as daylight to see. Lewis pulled them briskly - revealing a small bed hidden behind the once closed curtains. 

 I plopped down on the bed. I managed to use my shaking hands to press into the bed, in order to hoist my legs up so I was lying down. I rested my head on the headboard waiting for Lewis to get this over and done with. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, hearing the noise of a small trolley being wheeled towards my side. I popped my eyes open peering to my side. On the trolley rested a small metal tray with all the tools needed to carry out this small task. 

I felt like I was bathing in my own sweat. My clothes felt like they were sticking to me. My skin felt prickly - a hot flush brushing over me. I felt like my heart was beating out of rhythm. My stomach was churning. I was apprehensive that I would vomit.  

Lewis pulled up a chair. He slid his hands into a pair of rubber, disposable gloves. Firstly he lifted my right arm, examining the area of my inner elbow and the back of my hand. He then placed my arm down before repeating his examination on my left. Once he was satisfied, he re-lifted my right arm a few inches from off the bed. "It's good you have such a prominent vein in the inner of your right elbow, it makes it much easier to see." 

I tried to reply to Lewis but all that came out was a muffled scream, barely audible. Lewis wrapped an elastic band around the upper part of my arm. My arm instantly felt paralysed as the blood flow slowed down. Lewis picked up a cotton pad and some alcoholic rub from off the metal tray. He tipped the bottle for a second, a few drops of the liquid falling onto the soft material. He brought the pad to the crescent of my elbow before rubbing the alcoholic rub on the area thoroughly. 

My chest felt tight. Not to mention my muscles felt stiff. Passing out didn't seem that much of a burden right now. In fact, I welcomed the blackness! I welcomed it with open arms... But it never arrived. My body was forcing me to stay conscious. 

My hesitant eyes looked into Lewis's calm, reassuring ones. I hadn't even acknowledged that Lewis had picked up the syringe. I felt the metal tip pierce into my skin. I managed to swallow my cries, but only just, as I watched the small tube, connected to the needle, fill up with my blood. I felt nauseous and dizzy; like someone had taken my breath away, but for all the wrong reasons.

After awhile, Lewis removed the small container, filled with my sample from the tube, before slowing pulling out the needle from my skin. He then removed the elastic band. He replaced the syringe with a clean cotton pad, applying pressure to the puncture wound. 

All I could focus on was my breathing. Just keep breathing! My mind was yelling that same phrase to me - over and over again. 

 "Well done Adam!" Lewis exclaimed, placing a band aid over the tiny wound. "Just take it easy, rest here for a bit. You'll feel like yourself in a moment."

"I can't believe I actually coped with that, to some extent." I exhaled relived and also bewildered at my small achievement. 

"I'm proud of you too," Lewis beamed tidying away the equipment on the tray. He removed his rubber gloves, placing them on the dirty tray to dispose of later. 

My arm felt sore, making me feel queasy but I managed to restrain myself. I welcomed the voice of my sub-conscious reassuring me that I would be okay. I just needed to take a minute out and regain my strength, just like Lewis had advised me to.

Once Lewis was finished with cleaning up his equipment and calling for a nurse, through his intercom, to pick up my blood sample to take to the lab, he took his original position sitting in the chair at my bedside. 

I looked deep and hard into his innocent eyes. I could imagine walking down the street, passing Lewis without the foggiest idea who he was, and _never_ jumping to the conclusion that he was a vampire. He seemed to have a human touch still. Lewis seemed like the type of vampire who had experienced an easy change. 

My eyes looked down to my lap, Sauli's beautiful eyes becoming the dominant thought in my mind. A single tear trailed down my cheek. During this meeting, a feeling I’d never felt before started to appear. Something deep within me had finally clicked. This change was real, it was going to happen. I don't know why it had taken this long for it to finally hit me. Maybe because for the past seventeen years of my life I'd felt like my life was a lie. Ok maybe seventeen years was pushing it, but for the last ten years, at least, I had felt that way. 

"Something on your mind?" Lewis asked soothingly. His back was reclined against the chair, his hands clasped together and placed in his lap.

"Sauli, right?" Lewis continued before I even had a chance to reply. I turned my head slowly, looking into his eyes as I slowly nodded. I raised my arm to wipe the single tear but I hissed letting my arm softly drop back down.

Fucking post injection pain!

 I lifted up my other arm removing the wetness from my cheek. 

"Thinking about the future?" Lewis asked. 

I nodded again. "How can you tell?" 

"Because I know what it's like to ponder deeply about the future because you're in a relationship with a human-" I shot Lewis a look of shock. "Yeah. Alex, my boyfriend, he's human." 

My mouth remained open in bewilderment. Lewis was dating a human? "I wasn't with Alex when I went through my change. We hadn't met back then. We met in a club. Alex was new to the area. His parents had kicked him out because of his sexuality. To drown his sorrows, he decided to let his hair down and have some fun. Unknown to Alex, he had stumbled across a well known vampire club, but to him it just looked like any regular nightclub from the outside. I was already in the bar with some friends, just having a casual night out. I watched him with curiosity, wondering why the hell he had come in here. Was he trying to sell his body? Did he want to get drained and killed? He ordered his first drink and downed it in one, whiskey if I remember correctly. I lost him after that. But I saw glances of him throughout the night. Drink after drink being handed to him, knocking it back in one every time. Hell, I'm a vampire. I knew each and every vamp had a plan for this stranger, this human. I knew it could only end one way. Sadly, I lost him again so I continued to party with my friends-"

The night that Lewis had met his love had hooked me undeniably, so I continued to listen. 

"Once the night was over, I left the club ready to teleport myself home. I wasn't drunk in the slightest. I'd barely had two drinks. Alcohol just doesn't do it for me. But just before I vanished, I noticed a figure lying face down near the end of the alleyway, to the side of the club. I remember it being pretty chilly that night, even I could feel that night time cold air. I found it absurd, that if this person was homeless that they would decide to camp here for the night. Vampire neighbourhoods are dangerous for humans. But I just couldn't seem to break eye contact with this figure. As I walked deeper into the alleyway, I noticed that the figure was male and that his pants and underwear were wrapped around his ankles, his backside was bleeding heavily and I could hear him whimpering. I didn't even need to look at his face to know that this was the human-male that had been in the club. He'd been raped..." Lewis choked back a few tears. Although this was a hard topic to re-live, I felt a slight warm feeling inside knowing that Lewis felt that he could trust me enough to share his story with me.

"It's ok," I whispered, giving Lewis's kneecap a quick squeeze. 

Lewis smiled before continuing. "I remember crouching down at his side and telling him that everything was going to be okay. He tried to move away from me. It was obvious that he could tell I was a vampire. He'd moved barely an inch and he screamed out in pain. I confirmed to him that I was a vampire but that I was also a medical student. I told him I could fix him up and get him back on his feet. He didn't reply, he just froze and continued to cry. I remember his tears drowning my shirt as I scooped him into my arms. I teleported him back to my apartment and fixed him up. He actually managed to relax. I left him to sleep in the spare room that night; he managed to get a few hours kip before a nightmare kicked in. I stayed at his bedside once he'd drifted off a second time. The next morning, I took him to the hospital. He had some tests to make sure no sexually transmitted diseases had been passed to him. I was thrilled when I found out he was clean, no permanent damage. He had bruising and soreness that would go, in for a few days, with the aid of the antibiotics he had been prescribed." 

This story was incredibly heartbreaking. Hard for me to hear because my foreshadow dream was always dormant in the back if my mind, waiting patiently to sting me with obnoxious reminders now and again. 

"I took him back to mine after," Lewis sighed. "He told me his name was Alex and the whole situation with his parents. He told me he had spent every last dollar he owned on getting here to LA. He hadn't even thought about accommodation or food... That was when I made the best decision of my life. I told Alex he could stay with me until he managed to find a solid job and a place to live. But Alex never got to experience that." Lewis paused for a brief moment, winking. "Our friendship was pretty strong from the off and it only grew with time. Once he was ready, I took Alex out clubbing but never to the club where that sinful act had taken place, never again. I slowly but surely helped Alex get his confidence back. Then one night, we were just together watching TV. I just couldn't control my feelings any longer. I'd grown to love this man. The feeling was weird but I welcomed it with open arms. I'd never fallen in love with a human before. We were sitting next to each other on the sofa, watching some random comedy, and Alex's giggles were driving me insane. I took a chance. Turning his head to face me, I curled one hand behind the back of his neck, pushing his head gently closer to mine. He didn't even show a hint at pulling away. The electric spark I felt once our lips had meshed together was indescribable. I’d forgotten that Alex was human and still required oxygen to live so he began to forcefully pull away from me- a smart move indeed. But once Alex had recollected his breath, he reconnected our lips. Later that night, you could probably tell, we were in each other's arms in bed. Nothing happened; I didn't want to rush anything. I wasn't sure if he'd be ready for that anytime soon, but I asked him the all important question. I asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend, and he replied saying he'd like that very much," Lewis giggled, a few happy tears falling from his eyelids. "So for the past seven years, I get to go home to my baby every night, and that's the thing that I cherish most."

It took me a few moments to absorb and quickly go over the mixed-emotional story that Lewis had decided to tell me. "I'm so happy for you Lewis, and I'm happy that Alex is okay and you're life is brilliant. Every vamp should get a chance like that." 

"Thank you," Lewis mused. "Adam if you're worried that Sauli won't love you after your change than don't worry. Sauli will always love you. Hell, he's come this far with you; he won't back out on you. Joe’s told me about the way you look at each other. You're both extremely mature for your age which is great. You both know what you want. Alex loves me even though I'm a different species, and he doesn't even flinch when were at the dining table eating and I'm there with a glass of blood and he has his cute little glass of orange juice. Sauli, I'm sure, is already adjusted to little things like that because of his past hunter life. He loves you for you, Adam. That will never change. I know how much he wants to be at your side when you change, which is something we allow by the way.”

I nodded in agreement. Although, Lewis was a loving listener he had sadly failed on grasping what my original thought had been. "Lewis, I really respect you, and you have my greatest thanks for sharing something so close to your heart that was extremely hard to share. But, unlike many other times, my thoughts were not about the instant future after my change. This time, my mind could not escape the outlook of the distant future." 

"Care to elaborate on that?" Lewis asked intrigued. I nodded, sniffing a few times.

"I've already accepted that Sauli will be with me after my change and that he'll help in any way that he can and that thought alone warms my heart. But recently, I've been thinking about the really, really far distant future." I inhaled an elongated breath hoping that in the next five minutes or so I would not break down into a river of screams and tears.

"One day Sauli is going to die... But I'll still be here. One day Sauli is going to die an old man in his sleep, experiencing no pain, and I'll be all on my own. One day my baby is going to leave me through no real choice of his own, and I have to try and get by the rest of eternity without him. And I'm not so sure that I can do that." 

My eyes had been locked the whole time with Lewis's. The understanding was clear in his irises. The dark chocolate colour was speaking to me, it knew my pain. "I hate to put this on you Lewis, but you're in the same kind of situation yourself." 

The room fell into silence for a few moments before Lewis interrupted that noiselessness. "I know," he whispered. It seemed that this very thought had been on Lewis's mind too. "But I'm guessing you haven't discussed this topic with Sauli?" 

I shook my head in response. "Well, Alex did bring this subject up to me awhile back, two or three years ago he sprang that spine chilling reality on me. I can't give you advice Adam on a situation so tender. But what I will tell you is that when Alex asked me about it and I didn't reply at first, he told me that I could bite him to change him because he didn't want to pass over alone. He wants to be with me, always."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, hoping that Lewis could even give me a prediction - Something, anything that could help me when making _my_ decision.

Lewis paused. I noticed that his hands appeared clammy, slightly unusual for a vampire to experience perspiration. Crap, maybe I'd hit a nerve. I'd stabbed Lewis metaphorically, hitting a page he'd rather keep unturned. "When all said and done, I stand by my boyfriend's decision. If he wants me to change him before his time is up then so be it."

I bit my tongue, keeping my untold words behind my teeth. What if Sauli was on the same wavelength as Alex? What if when the so called "deaths door" reality hit, Sauli told me it was time, and it was what he wanted? I gagged at the thought of sinking my fangs (once they had developed) into the soft, peachy skin on his neck. From that day onwards, I would be troubled with the constant reminder of exactly what I had done. In truth, yes vampires have healing powers and they would assist with healing that scar. However, 'a change scar' was something different, something freakishly special. 'A change scar’ never fully heals; there is always some mark left. Usually a thin, raised above the skin mark, but in every way a scar. 

"Adam, don't beat yourself up with unnecessary thoughts. Those thoughts are best saved for another day. You and Sauli both have very long lives ahead of you. You're both young and healthy and you should be focusing on the present right now. Don't burden yourself with the future. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, and I'll cross my own bridge when I have to make that all important decision with Alex too."

"You're right." I said. I placed both my arms onto the sides of the bed heaving myself into a sitting position. I turned letting my legs dangle over the edge of the bed. I pushed myself onto my feet, assuring my balance before I took a singular step to confirm that my dizziness and nausea was no more. 

I shook Lewis's hand a considerate amount of times before leaving the room. I thanked him over and over for making me feel at ease and also for his acceptance of Sauli. Lewis made a remark of the necklace I was wearing, telling me that it was sweet. I told him it was gift off Sauli, but by on the look on his face I acknowledged that he already knew. Joe had surely picked me a fantastic doctor, to replace the hardship treatment I had no choice but to face with Dean. Lewis was the kind of doctor that I needed. His relationship with Alex reminded me of my relationship with Sauli. Lewis was obviously the dominant in their relationship, and by no means was I saying that because he's a vampire, but because he has the overactive feeling to protect the man he loves, just like I do with Sauli.

Once I had finally left the room and Lewis had informed me that the next meeting would be arranged soon, I made my way back to the waiting room. I felt like a prodigious weight had been lifted off my shoulders. 

My happy thoughts were overshadowed by a thick and dull cloud as I re-entered the waiting room... It was empty. Not one single figure populated the room. Where the hell was Joe? He had told me to meet him back here, right?

I dug my phone out from my pocket. Swiping it open I instantly opened my contacts and dialled for Joe...

Voicemail.

Joe what are you playing at?!?!

It suddenly stuck me like a lightning bolt that this wasn't the first time Joe had pulled a disappearing act or had his phone switched off...

I circled the waiting room a few times. My mind puzzled and clouded with a thousand reasons. I left the waiting room, turning down corridor after corridor hoping that I would bump into him. He could have gone to the bathroom... but I couldn’t clear the bad thoughts from my mind. In this life, it was considered the norm to always think for the worst.

The soles of my feet felt sore from the un-ending strutting up and down every corridor. Every time I reached the end of a corridor, a sense of achievement filled my heart, only to then be ripped away by another connecting corridor. I would surely get lost in here.

I nearly sent myself dizzy as I was walking faster than usual. Soon, I found myself standing where I’d started. I leaned my back against the waiting room, momentarily. I opened the door hastily. A few vamps were now situated on random chairs around the room, all of them looking up in my direction.

But there was still no Joe.

I showed a brief smile before closing the door softly behind me. I peered to my left noticing the nurse, who had collected my blood same from earlier, walking in my direction, a clipboard held securely to her chest.

“Excuse me. You haven’t by any chance seen Joe have you?” I asked with concern.

“Is he not in the waiting room?” I shook my head which made her green eyes scrunch slightly in confusion. “Sweetheart, if he’s not in the waiting room then he’s probably up in the Intensive Care Unit, private room three, like he always is.”

I wasn’t sure if I had heard her correctly, but I gave her my thanks before following the clear blue signs which indicated the direction to the ICU. Why would Joe be up there? And what did she mean when she said, ‘like he always is?’ Joe has been here before... many times it would seem.

Once I’d reached the correct floor, I came across private room three. I strolled up to the shut door. I was apprehensive to peer through the small square window close to the top of the door. But I had to see if he was in there, even if there was a sense I was invading the patients privacy.

I peered through the glass. My eyes directly noticed Joe sitting at the side of the patient’s bed. My heart sank when I observed the condition that the patient was in.

She was female. She had wires plugged and pushed into every part of her visible skin. I followed one particular tube that was situated underneath her nostrils.

She was hooked up to a life support machine...

She seemed to be in a coma...

She was incredibly beautiful. Long, blonde wavy hair and plump, soft lips. Her complexion was pale but a beautiful pale. It reflected the severity of her condition... whatever that may be. Her eyes were closed. They looked well rested and had probably been closed for quite some time.

I had never seen her before. But I could easily jump to the conclusion that she was incredibly special to Joe; the way he was holding her limp and unresponsive hand made a stabbing feeling penetrate through my heart.

I could see the want and need in the slight pressure he was wrapping around her palm. I could see the fatigue in his eyes, yet we’d only been at the hospital for just under two hours. I couldn’t help but think that this scenario had become a daily routine for Joe, sitting by her bedside.

I could hear his words whispering in my mind. A sentence which Joe had almost certainly repeated under his breath many times when sitting at her bedside:

Wake up.

I inhaled a shaky breath, slowly pushing the door in order for it to open. I softly closed it behind me. I turned around; Joe’s eyes were now on me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, strolling up to Joe’s side. I still didn’t have the slightest clue who she was or why Joe was at her side, but I could sense that now he had seen me, he wanted me to stay at his side.

I gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, showing him my support.

“I’m sorry,” Joe whispered. “I lost track of time. A nurse probably told you where I was, didn’t she?”

I nodded. Words weren’t necessary at this time. I looked back to the pale beauty. Her steady heart beat was present on the monitor, amongst other machines which were keeping tabs on things. Her arms were stick thin, deprived of muscle - just flesh and bone. The wires, inserted into her arms, were secured by small bandages.

“Joe?” I asked soothingly. He sniffed, his cheeks wet. My heart broke. Joe had never cried in front of me before. “Who is she?”

Joe brought the girl’s hand to his lips. He puckered his lips leaving a feather-touch kiss on the back of her hand.

“This is Scarlett,” Joe whispered. “My girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> *Sound of Joe's fan's hearts breaking* x)
> 
> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx
> 
> I love hearing what you guys are thinking ;)
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me on these sometimes long updates. 
> 
> I love you all xoxo


	25. Scarlett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Phew! I've finally finished the next chapter! Again, this one took forever! x) 
> 
> It's time to discover some secrets about Joe's past ;)
> 
> 11, 235 words to sink your teeth into.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam's POV: 

"What?" I squeaked, my body was frozen. I felt like I was stuck in quick sand. My arms were draped at my sides, hands shaking from the shock, possibly. I had heard him correctly, right? He had said _'girlfriend'_ not _'friend'_? Why had Joe kept this from me? Was it for my own good? Or was it for _her_ own good? Scarlett, the name of the sleeping beauty, seemed to have experienced some dramatic trauma. Hence, her comatose state. Maybe she had to be kept a secret. Maybe that’s why I had been kept in the dark about Scarlett...

"You, you had a girlfriend?" I was forcing the words off my tongue. My body still numb, my mind trying to absorb this brand new information. It was unsettling because I had never seen Joe look so worse for wear. He had done an excellent job with hiding his inner feelings and thoughts... and secrets.

" _Have_  a girlfriend," Joe growled, his posture still facing Scarlett. I took a step backwards, eyes closing for a brief moment as I mouthed 'fuck' at the realisation of what I had just said. I'd just spoken in the past tense, suggesting that the girl was dead. She was clearly alive; the presence of her heart monitor on the ECG machine confirmed that. But there was something recognizably wrong with her. 

"What?" I screamed again, almost jumping out of my skin, trying to come to terms with what I was hearing.   
  
Joe didn't even flinch at my reaction. His eyes gazing at his girlfriend. She looked so peaceful. If it wasn't for the tubes underneath her nostrils and the wires in her arms and other parts of her body, than anyone would have thought she was sleeping. Also, the constant show and sound of her heartbeat, on the monitor, proved that this wasn't just a beautiful girl taking a nap.   
  
I was no medical genius, but she looked incredibly poorly.        
  
I parted my lips to speak once more but no words became audible. I bit my bottom lip, tugging at the one corner. I didn't know where to start. It wasn't even any of my business, but I could tell that my brother needed me, even if he couldn't tell me himself.   
  
I removed my hand from his shoulder knowing that I wouldn't be giving him my full support if I remained frozen on the spot. I strolled over to the other side of the bed, slowly.   
  
I wonder what Joe had done to bag such a beautiful girl like her. I was partly happy for him. But my heart broke knowing that _something_ had happened to her: something had occurred which brought her to the hospital and forced Joe to sit by her side. I couldn't even imagine what had been going through his mind. He's had to juggle his time between me and Scarlett? Yet why did it seem he'd spent more time with me?   
  
I plopped my bum down in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. From this position I could take into account every touch and action Joe did, plus, any facial expressions too. His cheeks were smeared with tears, causing the skin to look like it was tightening. His eyes were red raw from the constant dispersion of tears. Plus, his nose was the same painful red.   
  
"W-what's wrong with her?" I whispered as soothingly as I could. I was glued to the edge of my seat. If Joe didn't want to open up to me then that was okay. But I didn't want him bottling up anything that could come to a final breakdown and make him explode, like when opening a bottle of champagne; the pressure was building up inside of him.   
  
Joe forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. His eyes were squinted shut, a few salty tears falling onto his cheeks in icy droplets. "She's in a coma," he blubbered, his tone no louder than a whisper.   
  
I too swallowed the lump in my throat. I was apprehensive to cry. I looked out the window, the heavens had opened, and it was pouring down. The rain was crying the tears I couldn't bring myself to shred. The droplets sliding down the glass window mirrored Joe’s emotional state, both externally and internally.   
  
"I didn't know vampires could fall into comas," I whispered as soothingly as I could. Deep down I knew I should be holding my questions back. Joe didn't need a councillor, he was the type of guy who had probably been offered one but declined almost immediately. But I was hooked, interested with this girl. I wanted to know the tales which made up her story...  
  
"Of course vamps can," Joe chuckled between tears. "But only if the injury sustained to our brain is severe, life threatening. Probably not correct by using the word "life" as we're technically not alive, but it's the best way I can explain it to you." I nodded silently ushering Joe to carry on with the point he was making. "Remember Adam, normal bullets have no effect. But a silver bullet to the heart or any major organ kills us instantly. Even though the only organ that works in our bodies is our brain... But Scarlett isn't a vampire."  
  
My head snapped up, eyes wide, as I ran the sentence Joe had just said through my mind. So that would make Scarlett human...? As I laid my eyes back on the sleeping figure, I should have realised on first glance that she wasn't one of us. She might be pale, but that was from her illness, not from the species she was. "Your girlfriend's human?"   
  
"Human," Joe mused, appreciation slick in his tone that his un-beating heart had fallen for someone who still had a pulse. "She has a severe, sustained head injury."   
  
Joe's eyes were now in a trance with Scarlett's hand. He was rubbing circles into her skin, deep and meaningful but always small and precious movements. Joe turned her hand over slowly, my eyes popped wide for a second before they relaxed. Scarlett's nails were painted a seducing red colour. The varnish seemed to be newly applied.   
  
"One of the nurses here, her sister is a beautician. She comes here every few weeks to manicure and repaint Scarlett's nails. If Scarlett was to wake up with unsatisfactory nails then she would be pissed." I giggled looking down at my own nails. The paint was chipped, but not in an ugly-beautiful way, more of an embarrassing and lazy way. Scarlett could teach me a thing or two about nail care.   
  
"Joe," I said sitting forward on my chair. Joe hummed in reply, acknowledging my voice. "If Scarlett is human then why is she in a vampire hospital?"   
  
Joe readjusted his posture in the chair he was reclined on. "Well Adam, you know there's a small population of the human race that are on our side. Well, Scarlett's one of them. It was decided a few decades ago that if it ever came to a situation where one of these humans found themselves in a life threatening situation, then us as vampires, would do our best to save the human’s life. Like a thank you to them for accepting us. We always help those who help us. That's why Scarlett's here. She chose vampires over her own people, she chose me over her own parents..."   
  
"Woah, I didn't know that. So what you're saying is that any human who sides with us, helps us, or accepts us is granted treatment if they need it?" I was intrigued with Joe's words. This was not something which would have even been a hypothetical idea a century ago. But people were evolving, vamps were evolving. "So Sauli is eligible for vamp treatment if he ever needed it?" It hurt me to ask, but I needed to know. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Sauli could get hurt in all of this, and I had to make sure there was something, anything that could relax my nerves, even by just a pea-size amount.   
  
Joe nodded. "Yes Sauli can be treated here, on the human ward if he ever needs it." I breathed an exhale of relief, knowing that if Sauli was ever put in a life threatening situation he could be treated here. His chances of survival would be increased here. I didn't want to burden my already broken mind with obnoxious thoughts of my boyfriend at deaths door... but I couldn't lie to myself either.   
  
"But using vampire methods doesn't always give humans more of a chance," Joe continued. "Scarlett's a perfect example. If she'd been treated in a human hospital then she would be dead. As far as the human knowledge goes, human methods are too underdeveloped to have saved Scarlett's life. But because of the special medication she's on here, she's still breathing... even though she's hanging on by an incredibly thin thread. She's been in this coma for the past two years." Joe whispered those final words. They made my head shoot up once more. Two years? Two years sitting at his girlfriend’s side holding onto his final fragment of hope, wishing that she'd just wake up.   
  
"Two years?" I questioned, making sure I'd heard correctly. Joe nodded. His cheeks dried with unpleasant tears. I exhaled, closing my eyes for a brief moment. Still no tears surfaced. "She's been in a coma since your change. You're twenty so you were eighteen when this happened? God, Joe you've had so much on your plate these past few years. And your family too, bro, I don't know what to say."   
  
Joe tried to smile but nothing seemed strong enough to curl the corner of his mouth even into a half smile. Joe had lost so much, and gained so little. "Two fucking years of hell... Mom, dad, my brothers and my sisters were all there for me. Only vamp in my family to become a maxi. All my siblings went through normal changes; I was the black sheep of the family. But I had them there for me. And when Scarlett had her accident they were incredibly supportive... Then the Ratliff's took them all away from me. I was left with a comatose girlfriend and a bag full of memories."   
  
I rested both my elbows on the edge of my knees. "Joe you don't have to put yourself through that again." 

"I do Adam, because you deserve to know the truth. I shouldn't have lied to you... but I didn't want to burden you with my own problems, you've got enough on your own plate to deal with,” Joe huffed, continuing to rub his hand over the back of Scarlett's. It was probably the only physical contact he could experience with her without fear of knocking any of the wires or tubes that had been inserted into her arms. He trailed a finger, faintly, brushing across the tight skin around her wrist. Her veins were evidently conspicuous underneath her skin. Small, inflamed, bruised areas of skin; healed puncture wounds from needles. 

Joe swallowed the lump in his throat, maintaining his journey of stroking the delicate areas of Scarlett's wrist. It took me a few minutes, but I finally grasped onto exactly  _what_  he was feeling. "She used to cut," Joe whispered, sniffing, trying to keep his tears back. He was trailing a single finger, pointed straight, over the raised areas of skin. I could see the remorse in Joe's eyes. Behind all that fire and rage, there was a vampire who wished he could have stopped her.

I recollected my thoughts, going back to the day where I had let my mind take over. That piece of glass, on the bathroom floor in the boy's toilets, at school... it was like destiny had left that glass shard there for me. Of course, back then, me and Sauli were barely even friends. I had no on, but that was all in the past. I had a loving boyfriend and an amazing brother. They were all the family I needed. 

"Joe, you're my brother. You can tell me anything," I assured, offering a supportive smile. "But don't kill yourself with these memories."

"You deserve to know Adam." Joe choked back a bucket full of his tears. I couldn't bear to think how many times he had broken down at her bedside. It seemed that my presence was stopping him from having that 'release', drowning himself, not in rivers, but oceans of tears. 

I bit my bottom lip reaching for Scarlett's delicate palm. I rested her hand on top of my upturned hand. I gingerly wrapped my five digits around the soft skin of hers. Her hand seemed to radiate a small amount of heat. The added warmth to my hand was undeniably unexpected. I stared in awe at the matching red nail polish that glittered off her hand. Whoever this beautician was, who had painted Scarlett's nails, was clearly talented. The colour suited Scarlett perfectly. 

In all, Joe took his time with collecting his thoughts before speaking. Still, a part of me wasn't ready to hear about Joe's obnoxious and dark past. "Well: after my family were murdered, I went into a state of depression, suicide was my only thought, the top thought on my list that could lead me to reunite with my loved ones. I thought, why not? Scarlett's condition was severe, things weren't looking great. She could pass away at any moment... And I couldn't face witnessing that with my own eyes, “Joe choked, his voice hitching. "But then the vampire council got in contact with me. There was this pre-vamp, and things weren't going well for him either. They told me, because of his test results, he was destined to be a maxi, just like me. They asked me if I'd take him on and become his carer because I’d done so well with being Peter’s carer, the pre-vamp that I’d looked after before." 

I couldn't help but smirk. Although, Joe hadn't said it in many words, it was obvious that he was referring to me. He'd be drowning in an ocean of despair, wishing that he would resurface at any moment. "At first, I was apprehensive... Suicidal and a vulnerable carer? I speculated, I would freak this kid out, make his journey even more of a fiasco than it already seemed to be. But after much persuasion and self-counselling, I came to the conclusion that I could use my profound knowledge and help him... He needed someone like me at his side. Someone to glue things back together if they ever found themselves to be broken."

I reclined back on my chair, still keeping a firm yet tender hold around Scarlett's soft digits. "And I couldn't have asked for a better carer. I’ve had those thoughts myself... I just-damn it!" I cursed several times, embarrassed that I couldn't find the words to get my point across, but then I found them. "... I just wanted to escape, I guess. I was so sick of my life. I hated how everything was written down in black and white, stuff that hadn't even happened yet. I have a destiny and honestly, it sucks! And then along came Dean with his fucking methods and plans for my future. He treated me like I was his little show puppy in some obnoxious show contest."

Joe's eyes never left mine. They were fixed, intrigued with every word that I spoke. The small nods of his head confirmed to me that he was paying full attention to my moaning session. But I couldn’t string the words together to express just how good it felt. At some points, it was hard to keep focus because of the repetitive beeping noise that echoed off the walls. Yet it was a soothing noise for Joe's ears to hear his girlfriend’s heartbeat. I knew I would have felt the same if Sauli had been in this position. 

Joe lifted his free hand, using a curled finger to brush up and down Scarlett's pale yet plump cheek, watching his fingers carefully to avoid contact with the small tubes underneath her nostrils. "I know, Adam. I'm truly sorry that you had to deal with Dean. Like I've told you, since day one, I've wanted Lewis as your doctor. But it was not my call, I didn't have the power to stop him from treating you, but now I've got the evidence and Lewis has full control of your health plans. Besides, he will listen to you as well as guide you; another contrast between Dean and him."

I chuckled before staring in awe at Joe, once again, becoming hypnotised with Scarlett. He glided his finger higher, stroking over her eyelashes before coming to contact with the lid. "It's been an unquestionably long time since I've seen Scar's eyes."

"Scar?" I asked, eyeing Scarlett idiotically thinking Joe was trying to point out some sort of wound or injury to me that was on Scarlett's skin.

Joe shook his head, chuckling from my clear stupidity. "Her nickname," Joe mused. "She was never fond of it. She'd slap anyone who called her that... apart from me. She told me that when I said it, it made her heart melt like golden butter. So I would drop her nickname into as many conversations as I could. Because that added warmth, which glowed from her cheeks every time I said it, made me realise that the relationship I had with her was incredibly special."

I hated to be the plane to crash and wreck into this heart-felt conversation, but I was still in the dark about one very important detail. This was:

 _Who_  or  _what_  had caused Scarlett to fall into a coma?

"So Joe, Scarlett's been in this coma for two years. I hate to pry but... No wait; it's none of my business. Forget I even spoke."   
  
"Adam... It's okay," Joe assured, pausing briefly. "You might as well know. It's only right you hear it from me. Another vamp could twist the details that explain exactly what happened... God, it's been awhile since I've talked about it."   
  
"Joe, I'm fine with just sitting here, being here for you-" I turned my gaze towards the sleeping-peaceful figure. "-and for Scarlett. You don’t owe me anything."   
  
Joe sniffed. "My dad used to tell me that fortune favours the sleepless. But now I know that's all a load of fucking bullshit! I haven't had a decent night’s sleep in years. I'm poison. Poison to everyone and everything that I touch."   
  
"Joe you're not," I pressed. Joe had just come out with a load of nonsense if I was being honest.  
  
Joe's eyelids shut - squeezed tight, wrinkled as if they were being tortured. A mass of water disputed from his tear ducts, drowning his eyelashes before heading south. A knot formed in my chest, tightening and tightening. I breathed heavily, trying to loosen the knotted feeling within my ribcage. This was the vampire power, so far, that was torturing me the most.   
  
Feeling what others can feel.   
  
But only on certain occasions could I feel those same emotions. Sometimes I felt nothing but nothingness. I could feel Joe’s own feelings in my own soul.  
  
"But I am. I'm a monster! Dark, obnoxious... A freak!"   
  
"Joe please calm down. I can't bear seeing you torturing yourself. Scarlett wouldn't want this."   
  
"But it's my fault! Every sodden burden in my life is my fault. My family is gone, dead and burned. I'm holding onto the smallest sliver of hope that Scar will open her eyes again and see my face smiling down at her! I'm the reason she got hurt, I'm the reason she could wake up with brain damage-" Joe dropped Scarlett's hand from his hold, her palm softly dropping onto the mattress. He yanked himself to his feet, wobbling at first until he was certain that he had assured his balance. "-I'm the one who put her in this coma!"   
  
***   
  
You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. A pin could be dropped and the noise heard would sound like a tonne of sharp, shattered glass. The walls echoed the feeling of the room: gloomy, ghostly and grim.   
  
Silence. Just silence.   
  
I was still trying to glue together the facts that Joe had fed me. I still had so many unanswered questions- a chain of them. One question always leading to the next- an ongoing journey.   
  
On impulse, after twenty minutes of torturing silence, I shaped my mouth in order to speak, to try and get some answers but I reluctantly shut my mouth tight. I huffed, knowing that the silence would slowly kill me even more than it already was. Joe's eyes looked sore and glassy. Red rimmed circles of pain stinging his skin - Incredibly visible on his pale complexion.   
  
After a few more minutes to follow, a wave of confidence hit me, giving me the courage to speak. "W-what do you mean  _you_  put her in this coma? Do you mean you induced it, because of the severity of her condition?"   
  
Joe shook his head, his eyes locked with Scarlett’s sleeping features. His eyes looked empty, like they would never find glee or happiness again. "She  _fell_  into a coma..."   
  
"What happened?" 

Scarlett's limp hand was intertwined with Joe’s. He leaned down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the piece of skin. He then began to trace his fingers of his opposing hand along her forearm, dodging the wires and bandages. "Scar knew everything there was to know about me. We were just having a quiet night in. And he had to come out of his shell, didn’t he?” Joe growled his tongue slick with venom. There was something disfigured about his choice of tone - unsettling and eerie.

"Who did?" I asked puzzled. 

Joe stared at me briefly before switching his gaze back to Scarlett. "My Animal," Joe sighed tightening his grip around Scarlett's hand ever so gently. 

I decided it was best to just let Joe talk, say everything he wanted to say at once. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Sweat was forming at my hairline from that singular word that had slipped out from between Joe's lips. 

Animal. 

"I'll never forget that night, the night he took her away from me," Joe growled. 

I was beginning to feel that Joe couldn't sense my presence in the room any longer. His words were muddled. I was trying my hardest to catch on to what he was saying. However, I continued to listen to Joe attentively. 

"It was a Friday night. Scar had picked some random horror movie from our collection to watch. Thing is, she hates horrors but she knows I love them. So she was prepared to torture herself by trying to endure the movie. I kept telling her that if she wanted to put a Rom Com on then that was fine with me. I would sit through that mushy shit just for her. Honestly, my attention would be on Scar anyway." 

Joe was busily playing with Scarlett's hair as he fed me what I could already predict to be a heart breaking story. He was using his digits as rollers, trying but failing to curl the end of her blonde locks. 

"So, we inserted the DVD into the player and began to watch the horror movie. Throughout the film Scar never loosened her grip. She was hugging me so tight that it was making my heart swell. She was shaking a little so I wrapped my arms around her and told her that everything was going to be okay and that I would never let go of her. I wasn't just speaking on behalf of the movie, but I was speaking about life too. Our life together and that I would always protect her... I met Scar in high school. She was Miss Popular. Head cheerleader, and of course all the guys were after her. But they all wanted Scar for one particular reason... Sex."

I glimpsed out the window briefly. Sighing, the rain was pouring down. Thick, transparent blobs of nothingness creeping into sight, sliding down the window pane. I'd never witnessed a more depressing scenery than this. 

"They knew if they had intercourse with her then they would get onto the popularity ladder," Joe continued his tone slicked with venom. "It seemed that's all high school kids wanted. They felt that using Scar would make them a somebody and not a nobody. But I never wanted to use her. My senior years were tough - god I'm speaking like they were decades ago, but they were only a couple of years ago," Joe chuckled wiping the sweat off his brow. "I’d never looked at her twice before. To me, she was just some poxy cheerleader who would sadly just go by using her looks to get her places in life. But once some of my cravings kicked in, like hearing everyone's heartbeat, I fell for her. Her heartbeat had a melody so beautiful that I just couldn't get it out of my head. I was walking down the hall on my way to Chemistry, I think, and my own beating heart back then skipped a few beats of its own as Scar was walking down the opposite way. She smiled at me and somehow I smile back. I had butterflies in my stomach and they were fluttering about like they were on loony tablets or something. After that, I saw her in a completely different light. Every time I laid my eyes on her, I fell even more deeply in love with her-"

To my amazement, I could admittedly relate to what Joe was implying. The way my heart suddenly stopped every time I passed Sauli in the halls, was my own body telling me that Sauli was the  _one_  for me. It was hard to explain with words but...  _that_  heartbeat spoke words I couldn't string together to form a valid sentence. It was an unexplained mystery to understand the extent of what a human heartbeat can do to a vampire. The luxury it can bring to one's own life... just like Sauli's did to mine. 

That would be the perfect life for me: Sauli falling asleep in my arms, as I pressed a palm to the centre of his chest, feeling the soft thumb of his heartbeat against my hand.

That was my idea of heaven. 

"-There was this one time after school, the bell had only just gone, and I was making my way down the stairs and I could hear this scuffle going on a little far away but still in the school building. Intrigued, I walked down the corridor as hastily as I could. I couldn't teleport at this time, hell I was only seventeen, but there was this commotion happening that I just had to investigate. The rest of the school was dead, everyone had gone home. I turned a corner, but kept myself situation in a position where no one could see me. The shouting continued. I strolled onto the open corridor trying to decide which way the noise was coming from. I took a chance and luckily I was correct. The closer I got, I heard that the screaming was actually, in fact, begging." Joe sniffed his breaths shaky and his voice beginning to break hoarsely. He began to massage Scar’s fingers individually from nail to knuckle. 

"After much searching,” Joe continued. “I discovered that the muffled cries and screams were coming from the boy’s bathroom in this part of the school building. I walked over to the door with no apprehension. I knocked on the door asking if everything was okay. I heard the sound of movement and before I knew it, the captain of the soccer team, Mark, was pushing me aside and leaving. He was still fumbling with his zipper while he was walking away. My instant thought was that Mark had been jacking himself off, and I'd just caught him red-handed. I was about to walk away too but I could hear crying from within the boy’s bathroom. I pushed the door open to find Scarlett lying on the cold, tiled floor in an absolute state. Her arms and legs looked out of place. Her beautiful blonde hair was matted and it seemed as though it had been pulled extensively from her scalp as I could see a few clumps of knotted hair beside both sides of her head."

Joe's free hand was back in Scar's locks. His fingers winding round the ends of her hair, trying his best to produce corkscrew curls from the bottom of the strands. 

"I approached her carefully, trying to avoid the sound off the soles of my shoes from bellowing on the floor. My first trail of thought was to look at her cheerleading skirt. But it seemed to be intact, no forced entry. No sign of rape. But as I made my way up her frame, I gasped from sheer bewilderment. Her mouth... Oh god, her mouth. Her lips and the area surrounding them were covered in come, it was glistening from the reflected light so it was pretty hard not to miss. That's when it hit me; Mark had forced Scarlett to commit oral sex. Her whole face had turned blue... She was having trouble breathing. That's when I knew that this wasn't just some cheap blow job that she had carried out, she had been abused. Like I stated earlier, they just wanted her for sex..."

Joe was growling under his breath. Like a lone free wolf who was close to howling at the sapphire, moonlight sky before scurrying off into the woods late at night. It made me queasy to think that another person could willingly make someone commit such an act by force. 

"I cooped her into my arms, lifting the top half of her body into a sitting position. Her eyes opened wide when she felt the unfamiliar arms around her, but her eyes softened once she saw it was me. I told her that everything was going to be okay, he was gone and no one could get her anymore... because I was protecting her. She didn't reply at first, she just smiled trying her hardest to get her breath back. She then began to gag whilst dry coughing. I helped her into one of the cubicles to vomit into the toilet."

I sighed, knowing partly how Scarlett must have felt. Throwing up is one thing, but doing it in front of someone and in all places, one of the schools bathrooms, was a completely different hardship.

"I then reached for a tissue, wiping Mark's fluid from around her mouth. She vomited three more times after that. I didn't even realise I was crying until she brushed a finger down my cheek to wipe my tears away. I could sense that she was losing consciousness rapidly, so I wrapped my arms tightly around her shoulders and under her knees, lifting her bridal style. I managed to get her out of the bathroom with ease. Sadly, I had no powers at this point, so I had no choice but to carry her all the way home. I kept talking to her as we walked. Telling her that I was going to take her back to mine so she could get some rest, she still had that blue pigment to her skin complexion. She didn't object, just nodded lazily; thankful that I'd saved her. Mark could have taken things much further with her if I'd never heard her cries."

Joe bowed his head, staring at the white tiled floor in distress. His eyes were blank - all feeling of hope gone from them. After all, two years of sitting by her bedside had probably done that to him. He was sick and tired of waiting, but I admired Joe because he never showed that feeling. I guess that's what true love is. Staying with someone, being there when times of desolation occur. Something as simple as holding a lover's hand could mean the whole world to someone. But you wouldn't think it, because of how simple and subtle that human connection is. 

"Once I was back at my apartment," Joe sniffed, continuing his tale. "I fumbled for the key in my pocket; I found it after much searching. I softly kicked the door shut behind us only now realising that Scar had fallen asleep in my arms. I set our school bags down to one side, and then carrying her over to the sofa I felt her stir in my arms. She unconsciously didn't want me to let her go. I draped a blanket over her sleeping body and then left her to get a few hours sleep on my couch. I'd moved out of my family home only a few months before. I just needed my own space. I still saw them daily, but at this present time, I just needed it to be me and her because Scar was in no state to find out about _what_ I was."

Joe's mind was insanely similar to mine. On many occasions, the thought of leaving the place I had once called my home had crossed my mind. I only had to bring up the 'h' word (human) and my parents would lose it with me, especially, when we were on the topic of 'love for eternity'. They would wash their hands with me every time I brought up the idea of a future with a human male... a beautiful human male who would love me unconditionally. Right now, that's  _exactly_  what I have. 

"I ordered us Chinese knowing it was her favourite. I woke her up gently by moving her meal underneath her nostrils so she could sense the mesmerising aroma. She managed to sit up with only the littlest amount of help from me. I took a moment to look at her in awe, the blue had washed away and she was back looking like her peachy, beautiful self. But there was a problem. Scar was trying to speak but all that came out was groans and sounds of pain. She sunk back against the pillow I had left under her head. I tilted her head back gently noticing a patch of swelling and purple-bruised skin at the hinge of her jaw."

Joe brushed his fingers under the once bruised skin of Scarlett's jaw line. The memories of his past were hitting him like lightning bolts - painful electric shocks of remembrance with a dash of torment added into the mix. 

"Her eyes were frozen in fear as she stared at me, waiting for me to tell her what was wrong. I shushed her gently, soothing her. My heart would surely shatter into a million gory pieces if I ever had the displeasure of seeing her cry again. I gently told her about the bruising from her oral rape and that the next time I saw Mark he would end up dead. I remember stroking two fingers back and forth against the abused area, but that only brought Scar to extinguish more groans and more pitiful moaning. Her stomach was rumbling but there was no way she could eat. She could barely open her mouth. I clenched my hands into fists, seeing red as I realised just how far Mark had overdone it with her. It made the inner demon inside of me want to _kill_ him. Mark must have loved the look on Scars face, seeing her gagging and begging for air. He must have loved the look on her face as her mind became clouded from the lack of oxygen. I'm sure he saw the blue in her face as his reward for going as far as he did... He could have put her in hospital."

A tight knot formed in my chest. The next part of Joe's narrative prompting the memories of my foreshadow dream to once again take a front seat. The pleasure on my Animal’s face, as he tore my baby apart, made me sick to my stomach. My Animal was a monster... a monster that could  _never_  love... no matter how hard he tried. Just like this Mark. There was a high chance that this Mark would end up nowhere in life. I showed a weak smile, ushering Joe to continue with his tale. I was listening to every word he spoke, attentively, whilst balancing Joe's memories with similar experiences of my own.

"I placed a palm over Scars forehead, noticing that she was burning up,” Joe whispered, continuing. “She took this as an opportunity to push into my cooling skin. She was breathing heavily, not wanting to break the small contact between us. But I needed to get her medical attention. I knew I'd be kicking myself later if I didn't. I shuffled closer to her side, keeping my palm pressed against her forehead. I fumbled in my pocket for my phone, which was actually pretty hard to do one-handed, but I dialled straight away for the hospital, asking if I could get a call out doctor to come and do a quick examination on her. Of course, a vamp doctor specialising in human medicine and care. Luckily, they sent out a female doctor which I'm sure made Scar feel a little less uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she still looked a little scared. But I held her hand until it was over... Just like I'm doing now." 

Joe had kept his hold around Scarlett's palm for hours. Surely, his fingers were, or must have started to cramp. He brought his other hand down from her blonde locks, beginning to rub soothing circles into the back of her one hand. He was using his thumb also to brush across, back and forth, along her skin. I began to copy Joe, still with Scar's hand in mine; I began to treat her palm to a hand massage of my own. I could sense Joe smirking between his fractured tears. I was beginning to get the feeling that he was not only thankful but also happy about my presence. 

"Her breathing was finally calming down. They took a few samples of various things to check for any internal damage such as blood and a swab sample, but fortunately, she was okay. I thanked the doctor before she left. She gave me some various sedatives and ice packs to bring the swelling down and to numb the pain for Scar... Scar managed to tell me, in so very few words, to lie next to her on the sofa. I agreed willingly, scooting onto the sofa and tucking her into my arms, draping the blanket over us. I didn't sleep, but I watched as Scar's frame fell heavy against mine as she drifted off into an unconscious state, sleeping peacefully. We weren't even friends, to be honest. But I didn't feel awkward, not even for a second. She needed me right now, even if it was honestly just as a rock; someone willing to catch her if she was to fall." 

Catch her, if she was to fall... I'll always keep the memory of my first, real intense moment with Sauli deep within my heart - the night he got hammered at Tommy's eighteenth. I remember the night ever so clearly. He could barely function. His words were slurred and he was... scared. Scared because he had never been so high in the clouds before, even back then, when Sauli was simply a soccer player and a boy I was falling for, his drinking limit was obvious. I remember him acting all cute, softly pressing a finger against my lips to shush me, that followed by a fitful of happy, upbeat giggles. I remember helping him sip, slowly a bottle of water. The water helping him sober up, thankfully. 

That was the night my first kiss with Sauli had taken place. Furthermore, my first kiss  _ever_  with a lover, my first and foremost lover. His lips had been as succulent as melted chocolate, with just the right amount of pressure which pushed me over the edge, begging for more. In truth, this whole journey that me and Sauli had been through so far –

 It all started with a kiss... 

"Don't worry. She did get her Chinese food later that evening. It took her awhile but she managed to finish it all. I'd warmed it back up for her in the microwave," Joe giggled, finding some parts of his tale uplifting and comical. I was happy to see him smile, even if he was just plastering that pleasant smile on his face in order to get through the whole of his story without reliving most of the pain he had felt.

"Thankfully, it was the start of Winter break. Man - I can't believe it was around this time that it happened, three years ago... but I saved her. Anyway - when Scar was feeling up to it, later that evening, she gathered her strength to call her parents. She lied, informing them that she was staying with a friend, another one of the cheerleaders. It was a last minute thing, she told them, hence, her delay with the phone call. Her parents were a bit ballistic, shouting down the phone at her. In the end, she just hung up," Joe chuckled, wiping the sweat from his brow. "She was pretty drugged up from all the medication, causing her to be drowsy. She slept for a few more hours because of that. But, later that night, thanks to the wonders of vampire medication, all the swelling and bruising had disappeared like magic... We just talked for the remainder of the night. I felt like I was unwrapping her. She was telling me tales that I presumed she had never told anyone else. She had confided in me completely her deepest and darkness secrets-"

Joe had a point. Something as simple as talking could go ever such a long way. Yet sometimes, words didn't cover it. They never truly lived up to the real feelings of the world. That's where body language kicked in, for most aspects. 

 "The thing was, Scar's parents were deeply religious. Scar told me she was on a secret rebellion against her parents. She'd  _never_ believed in God, and to this day she sticks by that same belief. An atheist if you like. I remember taking her home... and all hell broke loose. Her parents were outraged that she had spent the night with a boy. Whereas in fact, I'd let Scarlett sleep in my bed, with me taking the sofa for the night. They jumped to the conclusion that we had slept together and had sex, oblivious to the truth that Scar had been abused. She later on told me that Mark had black-mailed her, threatening to post pictures of her online of her just in her bra and pants... He'd been spying on her while she had been in the girl's changing room. So what if Scar had taken a few minutes to admire her body? She was and still is, in great shape. That's why she did it... to save her dignity and to dodge embarrassment. And when Scarlett finally told her parents what Mark had done and that I'd done nothing but helped her... she received one hard smack around her face from her father. He started shouting at her with crap! Saying that the devil had poisoned her mind and she needed to be cleansed. I didn't even give Scar achance, I told her right there and then in front of her parents that she had to get out! Panicking, I told her that she could come live with me and that she would be safe... That same night she came back to mine, bag packed and everything.”

Joe inhaled an elongated breath before continuing his deep and reflective story.  

“She was shaking, viciously. Her mascara and eyeliner smudged and dripping down either of her cheeks. I curled up with her on the sofa... I let her cry, cry until there was nothing left inside of her to cry about. I promised her that I would never let her out of my sight again. I would be her guardian angel, hiding in the shadows, always on guard. At first, she tried to push me away; yelling at me, because she felt that she didn't deserve my kindness. I pleaded with her to stay, and I'll tell you this Adam," Joe giggled shaking his head. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the back of Scarlett's hand. He lingered momentarily. For a second, I genuinely thought his lips had become glued to Scarlett's skin. However, it was nothing more than a love filled and passionate kiss. "Scarlett doesn't take any shit from anyone. I ended up chasing her to my apartment's door. She tried to fight me to give her freedom but I objected. It made me think, why hadn't Scarlett used her apparent take-no-crap-from-anyone-moves on Mark? Then again, I wasn't aware of exactly every event that had taken place in that bathroom... Scar was trying to leave but I couldn't just let her walk out, only ending up homeless and living on the streets. So she tried any way she could to get out. I ended up on a wild goose chase with her, completing countless laps around my apartment. This soon turned into play fighting. Before I knew it, I'd tired her out and she collapsed on the sofa. Closing her eyes, she whispered for me to lay down with her. At first I was reluctant, but then she opened those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She looked so helpless, petrified of sleeping on her own. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. My heart swelled when I heard her cute sigh of relief to be in the presence of my arms. 

I looked at Joe in awe. His story was heartbreaking - the kind of storyline one only expects to hear in a movie. Yet, it was so heartbreaking that it perceived to have a sense of beauty. The unusual beauty in the imperfect, the imperfect life. Joe's turmoil had been on a forever spinning coil. No beginning or end... Just spinning. 

I woke up a few times in the night. Scar was repeatedly stirring in her sleep. She was talking too, forever repeating the word "no". I was curious whether she was experiencing her idea of hell that Mark had made her commit, but this time in the dream world. When those moments occurred, I held her closer. Her skin felt like a baby's against mine, the softest of soft... As soon as I wrapped my arms around her, she began to quieten down. I wasn't sure if it was because she could unconsciously tell that it was me, or because no one had showed her affection quite like I had before. After that, she managed to sleep peacefully. She was finally getting the rest she needed." 

I nodded. “What happened after that?” I asked.

"When we returned to school, after Winter break, Scar made a bold decision. She'd gone back to her parents the day before to fetch the remainder of her possessions. Scar decided to dress casually for school, but she still looked stunning. She told me she was going to quit the cheerleading team and abandon her so-called friends as it turned out that they knew Mark's intentions, but they didn't say a word to Scarlett to warn her. Scarlett went from being Miss Popular to the girl next door. Honestly, she was far happier after that." 

 

Joe smiled weakly, his heart breaking more and more after every word. "One night, my doctor called with the results from my blood test. Worried from hearing the words ‘blood test’, Scar lied telling my doctor she knew about my so-called condition. So he told her that my Animal even though he was dormant, he was getting stronger, a maxi prediction was bestowed upon me. Scar put two and two together and worked out what I was. Considering she came from a religious background, it didn't surprise me that she was well informed about our kind. That night, once I'd returned home from some grocery shopping, she blurted it all out to me. But then, she ended her speech with a kiss... And I kissed back. We sealed our love for one another that night. That's where our relationship kicked off. She told me that she would always love me and that she'd look after me when I started to get ill." 

Joe’s tears echoed the pouring rain from outside. His tears dropped onto Scar’s arm in small, straight drops. He was struggling to compose himself. I speculated that the climax of his story was approaching fairly soon. He delicately wiped his tears away off Scar’s skin.

"When my early symptoms started to kick in: she was there for me every time I threw up, every time I caught a fever, every time my stomach started penetrating these shooting pains, every time I started fitting - she was rarely never away from my side. And when my eighteenth birthday came- Man, I was so scared. She held my hand throughout my whole change, whispering soothing messages to me: poems, songs, ballads that she's been rehearsing, not to my knowledge. She kept a tight grip around my hand telling me that she would never let go, she kept that promise. I lost consciousness pretty early in my change. I was hooked up to so many machines and drips that it broke my heart straight into two stone pieces because Scar didn't deserve to see me like that." 

Joe began to stroke over her nails, staring it awe at the seducing red nail polish, I could sense that he had picked it out himself.

"When I woke up eventually, she was there - smiling at me with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me, promising me that everything was going to be okay. I was just happy to be alive, not for me, but for her. I didn't want her to go through the rest of her life alone. My Animal was still dormant for the following few weeks, the treatment had helped me accomplish that. Scar was so proud; she knew I could feel him waking up in my soul. Travelling through my veins and trying to take over my mind, but every time he tried I stopped him. Apart from one night... the night that left a laceration deep in my heart."

Joe choked, lurching forward, his chest heaved as his tears shooting onto his cheeks like deathly arrows. I could physically see his chest tightening, an ache where his heart used to be. "Like I was saying at the start of my long conversation before I rambled on about how me and Scar met-"

"-Joe its okay, I loved hearing about how you saved her," I said showing a small smile.

Joe smiled. Using his free hand he wiped away his tears. There was an identical red rim around both of his eyes, like someone had drawn them on with a felt tip pen for subtle amusement. "I'll continue where I left off. We were watching a horror movie and Scar was snuggled up tightly in my arms. Bless her; she didn't peek at the TV screen once. But she flinched every time she heard one of the characters getting slaughtered... She survived the movie, and afterwards, we both ending up in a fit of giggles as Scar wasn't the only one who had found the movie a little unsettling. To this day, I'm still unsure how it happened, but everything seemed to fall apart after that."

"What do you mean?"

"We were kissing, nothing unnatural about that. I accidentally bit Scar's bottom lip with one of my fangs. That caused a trickle of blood to drip down her chin. I apologised immediately but Scar found it funny. She was like that; she saw a weird beauty in what I was. We continued to kiss, dismissing the drop of blood. I ended up with my own red lipstick that night, smeared across my lips. Once our lips had parted, I unconsciously licked my own lips clean. The blood did something to me. I'd fed off Scar before, just for fun. It turned her on every time I sank my fangs into her peachy skin, but I made sure I didn't release any venom. My attention was always to pleasure her, not to change her. The blood from her lip, soaked on my wet tongue, tasted different. It was sharp, feisty and tingly on my taste buds... The events to follow are a little hard to remember, parts are still a blur."

"Take your time."

"I remember collapsing on the sofa. Scar gasped, adjusting her position so she could comfort me easier. I could hear her shouting my name but my eyes couldn't adjust. They were opening and closing, opening and closing. My clothes were sticking to me like super-strength glue... I could feel him waking up. I could see him stretching his muscular arms and grinning, grinning at me with his eye brow raised. There were dark circles under his eyes that could have been mistaken for eyeliner, but they were a sign of death. He perched his fangs on the bottom pad of his lip as he pulled himself to his feet. I felt him travelling through my veins like a shooting rocket as I stayed paralysed. My Animal was slowly turning the blood in my veins from red to black. After months of keeping control over him, telling him exactly who was boss... I was losing control. He was taking over my limbs, he was gaining control. Minutes later, I was trapped in my own mind, paralysed. He had complete control over my body. I could sense that my eyes had changed to that disgusting golden yellow. My fangs had ripped themselves through my gums. He was using my mouth to grin as he flexed my fingers, completing his last phase of taking control."

His Animal... Oh god, his Animal was the creature that had taken Joe’s life in his hands and scrunched it up before depositing it in a trash can like a piece of scrap paper.

"Scar knew what had happened, but she was intrigued. I was screaming in my own mind, yelling at her to run, but I knew she couldn’t hear me. My Animal licked his lips at her, like a wolf would before pouncing on its prey. Scar got the message after that. She scrambled to her feet, heading for the door. She slammed it behind her, screaming and trembling. I could sense her heartbeat thumping out of rhythm. That was hell to me because it meant Scar was petrified, but to my Animal, it was music to his ears. He made me watch _everything_. He wanted to make sure that I didn't miss a glimpse of anything he did whilst he had control over _my_ body. Meanwhile, I was trying to fight him to retake control before he hurt Scar, it was clear that was his intention. He had one thing on his mind about her: Food. He clenched his fingers, angry that she was putting up a fight. He tore down my front door, leaving the wooden frame in pieces, easily able to catch a splinter from the sharp edges of the decapitated wood."

The climax of Joe’s tale was slowly approaching. I wanted to make sure I heard every detail. I sat forward in my chair, listening attentively, just like I had since I’d entered this hospital room.

"Scar was waiting, with wobbly knees, at the top of the flight of stairs just outside our apartment. He walked up to her slowly, dragging his feet behind him. I was begging, pleading with him to let her go. If he was desperate for blood I could get him some, no problem. But he told me to shut the fuck up. Scar noted this, she was now aware that I could _sense_ and _hear_ everything. She told me that she loved me... My Animal told her to shut up, his teeth bared at her, growling. That was when Scar did something I didn't think she had the courage to do. She stood up to him, preached to him how he would never find love, that I was the real Joe, and that he could never live up to the man I was. That's when my Animal lost it... I could sense his thoughts and feelings as much as he could with mine. There was an ice storm forming in my dark side's soul. Scarlett witnessed the full wrath of my Animal-" Joe cautiously removed his hand from around Scar's, the lower half of her arm hitting the mattress with a soft thump. He brought both of his palms close to his face, giving them a look as if they were covered in blood. "He used my hands to push her down the stairs. She was screaming as she fell, trying to save herself... but then there was one final thud and no more screams were heard."

Joe dropped his arms to his sides. He rested his elbows on the free space on the mattress next to Scar's arm. He leaned forward, burying his head into his folded arms. He began to cry his eyes out, the upper half of his body shuddering. After a few moments of nothing but the sounds of Joe's cries and Scar's heartbeat on the monitor, Joe lifted the upper half of his body slowly, leaving his head till last. He looked like a puppet that was being pulled up, forcefully, by a set of strings. Joe rested his limp and sagged body against the back of his chair.

"After that monster had pushed her down the stairs, all I did was gasp and I was back in control. I ran down the stairs without a thought, scared to see what waited for me below... Scar had fallen down two flights of stairs. It was pretty late, no one was around. I fell onto my knees next to her body. She was on her front, blood making a puddle around her head. Her limbs were tangled, like a living rag doll that had been left for dead." Joe began to blubber, his whole face beginning to become painted in his own tears. I slipped my hand out of Scar's with ease, hurrying to the other side of the bed. I wrapped both of my arms around Joe, bending down so I could hug him tighter. He hugged me back, trying to shift some of his pain into our embrace. 

"Let it all out," I whispered. "I won't think any less of you."

On point, Joe began to cry deeper. "I miss her so much, A-Adam. I just want to h-hold her... but I can't. I just want her to open her beautiful eyes and smile at m-me. I want to tell her how much I l-love her. I know I've told her that every day since she fell into her coma... but I _can't_ be certain if she can hear me or not." 

"I'm sure she can. And I bet she's so proud of you, because you were able to fight your Animal again and take control." 

"Yeah," Joe whispered snuggling his head against my shoulder. His tears were dripping onto my leather jacket but I didn't mind them. I was happy that I could be the one to provide him with even a small ounce of comfort. 

***

Hours had past and we were back at the apartment. Visiting hours had been cut short for Joe today as Scar was having some annual tests carried out. I'd brought Joe back here on foot. He was in no fit state to teleport. As soon as we'd arrived home, I put him straight to bed, urging him to take a much needed power nap. He'd exhausted himself from his continuous crying. I was in my room, composing yet another draft for a song. I'd called Sauli telling him that my meeting had gone well and that I would give him explicit details about it the next time I saw him, which would hopefully be in the next few days if Joe was feeling better. I'd told Sauli in a few details about Scarlett.

After much thinking, without getting anywhere, I slammed my pen down before leaving my room hastily to check on Joe. I stopped mid-step noticing that he was standing on the balcony with a glass of blood poised in his hand. He knocked back a sip every other second until it was empty. I strolled over to the glass door, sliding it open before walking onto the balcony, the cool evening air kissing my skin. I stood next to Joe placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch from my presence. I assumed he had sensed me coming. 

"LA sunset is giving me so much love right now," Joe mused, his eyes captivated with the scenery in front of us. The sun was vastly sinking in the east. An orange haze was casted out in front with shades of pink candy floss clouds to add to the beauty; just gazing at it, brought a sense of tranquillity to the atmosphere. With every moment that went by there was a change of colour in the sky, but its beauty remained sustained. 

"It's beautiful," I replied, staring in awe at the evening's sky. It was hard to put into words exactly what I was seeing. I whipped my phone out of my pocket taking a quick picture in memory of this beautiful landscape, Joe did the same. This state that I lived in was incredibly beautiful, but it was filled with so many dark souls that overshadowed that heavenliness. A random question entered my thoughts, one that I could not just dismiss. "What happened to that Mark?"

Joe chuckled. "Well, after me and Scar returned to school, I taught him a lesson. A lesson he thoroughly deserved. I don’t give a crap about what I did to him."

"Why? What exactly did you do?" I was giggling myself, but I was uncertain exactly why I was.

"Last I heard, Mark was still using crutches to walk."

My eyes went wide. My mouth gaped open from the slight, sudden shock. I should have been prepared for this, but I didn't think that Joe would have taken things that far. From what I could tell, Mark had endured a very painful but also a well deserved beating. 

"I broke both of his legs," Joe whispered. "I guess you're wondering why I'm not in jail right now. Well, I might have wiped Mark's memory about the whole thing and him knowing of my existence. When Scar found out what I had done, she was thankful. She was interested about my memory wiping powers, she told me to wipe her parent's minds of her existence, and that they'd ever had a daughter... It took her a few weeks to persuade me, but I did it for her."

I nodded, understanding that Joe had done the right thing. Joe and Scarlett had lived a happier life without others burdening their feelings for one another. Even though tragedy had soon struck...

"After I called for an ambulance for Scar, I was given treatment of my own,” Joe mumbled. I paused for a second, balancing the one thought in my mind. Should I stop Joe from torturing himself anymore with his past? Or should I listen to what he had to say? He obviously wanted to tell me. It hurt me that he had remembered these awful memories in a great amount of detail. Confirming to me, that these same memories had travelled around in his mind on an ever spinning wheel, his past burdening him when he least needed it.”

"What kind of treatment?"

"Electric shock treatment, blood tests... every test under the sun. They'd never seen a condition quite like mine before. They'd rarely seen an Animal so strong. That was the day I got my confirmed diagnosis that I was a maxi, it had only been a prediction prior. I didn't get to see her until the doctors were sure that I was undeniably back in control of my body and my mind. Luckily, the hospital knew of Scar and that she was allowed to get treated at that vamp hospital. I could barely keep myself together when I saw her. She had a massive bandage wrapped around the top of her head, with just as many wires and machines hooked up to her as she does to this day. The doctors informed me that they'd stopped the bleeding, but because of the force that had accounted once her head had practically smashed against the tiled floor, there was a severe amount of swelling close to her brain and they were trying to bring it down. They also stated that the blow had _knocked_ her into a coma, it wasn't induced."

Joe looked down at the empty glass in his hand. I could tell by his face expression that he wished the glass would magically refill itself.

"Did Dean know about her?" I asked with subtle curiosity.

"Yeah," Joe sighed, his eye contact once again locked with mine. "Dean was a side doctor to the many I had been given over the years. He had carried out a few of my treatments and was always never fond to find Scar with me in the treatment room; these events were leading up to my change. Dean's always been old school. He sees every human as dirty filth that has no purpose in this world than being a vamp's meal. He told me to pull the plug on Scarlett. Take her off her life support machine. He told me I was wasting my time sitting at her side, holding onto false hope. Scarlett was the 'her' that Dean kept referring to at the hospital you were being treated at before."

"I kind of figured," I whispered soothingly, "Joe, I couldn't be more sorry."

Joe shrugged. "It's okay, Adam. What can I say? Life sucks balls!"

I grinned at Joe's comical remark, he grinned back. Turning back to the beautiful sunset he said, "I feel like Scar somehow has made this sunset happen to cheer me up."

"I agree," I sighed in complete awe with the evening sky. 

"Shit Adam, I'm sorry. I've gone on about my dark, bad luck past and we haven't even discussed how you got on with Lewis."

"Don't worry," I assured. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

We remained in silence as the mixes of red, orange, yellow and pink blended together in the sky. The night was dissolving the sun, leading the sky to slowly turn a midnight blue. Stars were beginning to shine, far off in the distance. 

The sun was waving goodbye to another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you guys know the extent an Animal can do to harm a human. Just keep that thought in mind ;)
> 
> Comment/ kudos/ review or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx
> 
> That last part of the chapter was inspired by that beautiful sun set pic Adam posted ;)
> 
> If this chapter made you cry or even made you feel sad then please tell me lol. If it did, then I've done by job right :P
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you all xoxo


	26. Rakastan sinua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Firstly, I want to apologise for the long wait. I've been busy with school, homework and studying, but I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.
> 
> It's 18,842 words, which I know is crazily long. I don't expect you to read the whole chapter in one go, unless you really want to x)
> 
> It's full of loads of Saulbert cuteness and sexiness so I hope you like it ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sauli's POV:

What. The. Fuck. Is. That. Noise?

I'd only managed to doze off for barely a few hours into a dreamless yet heavenly sleep. I was awake, but my eyelids remained glued shut. I was lying on my front, in bed, pushing my head further and further into the pillow hoping the horrendous noise would soon subside. Groaning, I squinted one eye shut, slowly peeling the other open. My vision was blurry at first, the kind a short-sighted person would experience daily with no aid of glasses or contact lenses... Why the hell was I on about this?

I think you're still half asleep Sauli! 

With one strong blink, I succeeded with opening both of my eyes. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the sunlight, that was beaming through my window. Even my curtains hadn't been able to stop the sun from showing off its elegant rays. 

The bellowing buzz of whatever the hell was making that noise was showing me no mercy. It continued to cry in its angry tones of hysteria. Wailing and screeching like a hungry baby who was desperate for their mother's milk. Lazily, I managed, with much effort, to pull the bed cover off the top of my frame, granting freedom to my opposing arm. I used my still limb to hover above the side table next to my bed. Curling my fingers around my phone, I dragged my arm along my bed. My phone had magically gained weight, I felt like I was dragging a tonne of bricks.

My facial muscles relaxed as soon as my eyes connected with the name lit up on the screen.

Adam. 

His name situated just above my well-known lock screen. That picture of Adam and I that summed up discretely no matter what lied ahead of us, our relationship will always remain as strong as ever. 

I grinned, lazily, swiping my finger across the bottom of my phone before softly pressing the screen against my ear. 

"Hey," I whispered, my eyes still failing to open entirely. My simple 'hey' had come out hushed and drowsy, obvious that I was still sleepy. 

" _Hey... wait, baby were you sleeping_?" Adam asked, a slight remorse to his tone.

"...Yeah," I replied, at first with hesitation. I yawned, unwillingly. But the slight movement of my mouth and jaw did seem to be of some help. I was slowly awakening my body. 

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be up by now._ " 

"What time is it?" I asked, falling onto my back and re-pulling the bed covers over me. 

" _Almost eleven_ ," Adam giggled. " _I thought you were back to normal now, completely rested and healed, no need for staying in bed till midday_."

"Yeah, but you know how much I love cuddling up in bed. The only thing missing is your strong arms wrapped tightly around me, protecting me from all things that go bump in the night." 

Adam giggled; a silent 'aww' was heard down the phone. " _Well baby, it won't be long till you feel my arms around you again,"_ Adam soothed, raising his voice slightly higher so he was certain that I would hear every word that he spoke. 

I sat up on my elbows. My brow knit itself together in confusion. I yawned before offering Adam a reply. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, puzzled.

" _I'd like to invite you round later. Joe wants to spend some time with Scarlett. Meaning, we'll have the place to ourselves... I've missed you_." 

I sighed, my heart swelled. I was convinced it was about to burst, extinguishing fireworks of confetti because of the unconditional love my boyfriend always bestowed upon me. The warmth and pure joy he had added to my life, since only walking into it just over five months ago, was something no one could explain in words.

The beam of light that lit up my broken sky... And my sky had been pretty fucked up.

"I've missed you too!" I exclaimed, almost on the brink of tears. I switched my phone to my other ear before snuggling back under the covers, pulling the covers up until they were precisely under my chin. "I'm desperate to see yo-..."

I yawned, stopping mid-word. My eyes fell heavy, fluttering shut. My phone dropped out of my hand, landing on the pillow adjacent to my head. The added body heat from my snugly bed covers forced me to give in to the darkness and let it consume me. I was unaware that Adam was busily shouting my name imperceptibly as I drifted back into dreamland... 

***

"SAULI!"

I shot up into a sitting position, startled. What the...? Hadn't I just been speaking to Adam on the phone?

I reclined back against the headboard rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I yawned, pressing my hands into the mattress to readjust my sitting position. I wasn't comfy. I gasped, realising one of my hands was pressing down on my iPhone. I snatched it in one hand, pressing the home button. 

I had over twenty missed calls from Adam. How?

I pressed four digits to my forehead, massaging the area in hopes that it would stop, what I could tell, was a forming migraine. I was positive that I had healed completely from Dean's organised beat up arrangement that I had sadly had to endure, but I could sense I was still a little fragile. 

Getting beaten to a pulp by a vamp is no fun at all, especially when they try and hide your wounds. Partly ashamed with what they've done to you. Well, that was the feeling I got after my attack.

I pressed the home button again, lightening up my phone. I had to blink thrice in order for my eyes to adjust to the light. In theory, I should turn down the brightness on my phone; the sudden light was, to some degree, painful. I squinted; gasping from the time my phone seemed to show.

1:32pm.

I must have dropped off in the middle of my conversation with Adam. 

"SAULI! WILL YOU GET DOWN THESE STAIRS RIGHT NOW! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TIME? I KNOW IT'S THE HOLIDAYS BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR STAYING IN BED TILL THIS HOUR!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat whilst hearing my mother's rant. Even I had to agree with her that my lie in session in bed had been a little drastic, especially as this was the third... no scratch that, the fourth day in a row! 

I swung the bed covers off my frame. Cursing under my breath, I hung my legs over the side of the bed before easing myself into a standing position, immediately missing the snug and cushiony feeling of the duvet draped around my frame like a caterpillar’s cocoon. 

I stumbled over to my door, leaving my phone on the pillow. I would return Adam's call once I was rid of the moaning noises my stomach was making. I grabbed my midsection, rubbing gently, discreetly giving it a message that I would be eating soon. I pushed down on the door handle, silently walking out into the hall before shutting the door softly behind me. 

I grabbed the hand rail before descending downstairs. I huffed every time my foot hit a step. My knees were trying to buckle on me. 

Walking into the kitchen, the smell of eggs, bacon and sausages hit my nostrils like a bullet. The aroma made my stomach rumble aggressively. A plate of a freshly served up breakfast was waiting for me. 

Mom smiled, pulling a chair out for me with two hands. I plopped down in my seat, promptly tucking into my slap-up meal. I picked up the bottle of ketchup, squirting it over every piece of food, drowning my meal in the red sauce. I was chomping and chewing every fragment of food, each portion disappearing like magic down my throat. 

I was starving!

My fork dropped down on my red-stained plate once my meal had been fully devoured. I reclined back against my chair, happy that my stomach was now satisfied. 

Mom pulled up a chair next to me, resting her head in one palm, her elbow digging into the dining table. She was smiling at me weirdly. In fact, it was slightly off putting. I sat up straight, elbows crossed on the table.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

Mom bit her bottom lip looking away for a second before her eye contact returned to me. "You fell asleep on the phone to Adam."

My eyes went wide as my mouth gaped open. "H-how do you know that?" I asked, undeniably bewildered. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I swear I could feel my cheeks burning up, flushing a rosy-pink colour. I was naturally paler than most in my skin tone so my cheeks were probably sticking out like a sore thumb at this very moment. 

"Because he called the landline asking if you were okay. He told me you'd stopped mid-sentence in conversation with him. I went to check on you. I was laughing when I told Adam that I'd found you asleep, your phone placed at your head-side. Bless him; he was so worried about you." Mom picked up her cup of coffee, taking a haste sip of the liquid before placing the cup back on the table.

I bit my bottom lip, chewing and tugging at the corner to stop myself from screaming. Adam had called my house because he was worried as to why I wasn't responding to him shouting my name down the phone. 

Man, not only did Adam make me feel like I was on cloud nine, but sometimes, especially when I was in his arms, he made me feel like I permanently living there too. 

"Adam said he's coming round in the next hour, so you better hurry up and get ready!" Mom exclaimed, giggling under her breath. She pinched my cheek and ruffled my hair with a single hand. Seriously, when was she going to realise I wasn't five anymore. She acted like a fan girl when it came to my relationship with Adam, in all honesty.

However, when it all came down to one detail, she was just happy that I was _finally_ happy.

For once in my life I felt normal. 

 "What?" I asked, almost certain I'd heard my mother incorrectly. Adam was coming  _here_? Why had I fallen asleep? It was dangerous for him to come here, especially as Adam was approaching the day which could shatter everything: his change. 

I scrambled to my feet. I felt giddy, my heart was beating out of rhythm, and my insides were tingling. I should be re-calling Adam this second, telling him it's bad news to come here, even though my mother and my father adore him. But, there must be a back story to his heart-warming, generous offer of collecting me himself. 

I turned hastily to the direction of the living room. I ran briskly through the room, only coming to a final halt once I'd reached the top of the stairs. Slamming my bedroom door behind me, I immediately opened my closet. My fingers brushed past item after item of attire. My tongue was out to the side of my mouth, my brow knit in concentration.

After twenty minutes of wasting time searching, I pulled out my faded jeans and a crisp black shirt. I slipped on a fresh pair of underwear before the shirt and jeans. I placed my key necklace around my neck, the charm complimenting my look well along with my black boots. Looking myself up and down in my mirror, I straightened the collar on my shirt before slipping my arms into the comfort of my leather jacket. Once I was satisfied with the presentation of myself, I strolled into the bathroom. I washed my face, ran a comb through my hair, and brushed my teeth before spraying my frame from top to bottom with cologne. I had to look my best for my love.

Weeks had gone by without seeing Adam. Time was ticking by and the winter holidays would be over at the end of the week. Meaning, Adam's change was in just under three weeks time...

My head shot up, hearing the chimes from the doorbell. I left my cologne on the bathroom counter before running out the room like a racing dog. My feet bellowed off the stairs as my feet dropped onto each one as I descended downstairs. I was panting by the time I reached the bottom. My forehead was stained with a small puddle of sweat that I instantly dabbed away with the back of my hand. 

I opened the door with some force that it nearly broke off its hinges. Before me was a figure with a bouquet of deep, crimson roses in his hand. The bunch was that gigantic that I couldn't bypass the flowers and see the person's facial features. But I could see the jet black painted nails and the freckles dotted along the back of his hands. 

Those could only belong to one person.

He snaked his head around the bunch, smirking whilst biting the corner of his bottom lip.

"Hey baby," Adam mumbled, placing the flowers by the side of the door so that they were leaning up against the brick wall. 

Adam knew what I was going to do before I'd even done it.

I leaped into his awaiting, open arms, securely locking my legs around his waist. I draped both arms around his neck, meshing my lips against his. That texture. Man, how I'd missed this. Our pads worked in sync as the kiss went from lips to tongue. Adam was always one step ahead, dominating his tongue over mine. He deepened it further, picking up the pace, but keeping the kiss at a steady rhythm of giving and taking. 

"I missed you," I panted once the connection was broken. 

"I know, it's been almost two weeks since I've seen you-" Adam looked at the ground, ashamed. I curled a finger under his chin, lifting his head so he could meet my eyes. "I won't let that happen again, I promise," Adam continued.

I trailed my lips under Adam's jaw line leaving him with a trail of wet, sticky kisses. Adam moaned, shutting his eyelids for a brief moment. I continued, only pausing when Adam jerked, feeling my half hard-on against his abdomen. I blushed, trying to hide my reddening cheeks against the collar of his coat. 

I slipped my legs down, hitting the soles of my feet against the carpeted floor, softly. This situation was on the brink of getting steamier, and as my mother was home, I thought it wise to stop... for now.

Adam blushed, leaning down to wrap his hand around the bouquet, presenting the roses to me once more.

I snuggled my nose in-between the petals, inhaling the luxurious fresh aroma. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"My pleasure," Adam replied, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer until I was snuggled against him. I inhaled sharply, reawakening my senses of his natural scent. Adam pressed one palm to the back of my head, rummaging his delicate fingers through my hair. I sighed, losing control over the top half of my body as I melted even closer towards my boyfriend.

"I heard you snoring down the phone," Adam whispered against the shell of my ear.

"You did not," I replied back in protest.

"Oh I did. I had to listen in for a few minutes before hanging up because of how beautiful it was-" Adam readjusted his arms around my waist, pressing both of his palms to either of my hipbones. "-One of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard," Adam continued, reducing his level of volume. He pressed his forehead against mine, smirking at me briefly before locking our lips. His right hand trailed past across my hipbone heading diagonally as his fingernails tickled: my abdomen, my torso and my neck before cupping my left cheek; keeping my head in place, as the kiss took us both to another world. 

"You boys want anything to e-...eat?"

I sighed once the connection was broken. I turned around hastily on my heel to see my mother poking her head out from the kitchen. Her eyes popped open and her mouth slightly agape. She had potentially just witnessed my heated moment with Adam. In a flash, her eyes relaxed and her mouth shut by its own accord. 

"Actually-" Adam replied taking a step forward. He reached for my hand, intertwining his long, strong fingers with mine. "I have everything planned out for today."

I turned my head partially. The sun's slim rays were penetrating through the glass window of the living room, catching Adam's ocean blue irises and making them sparkle. He looked so beautiful, even just standing there in his simple attire of his black trench coat and jeans. "I have everything planned. I'm taking you out for a bit before we go back to mine."

"Aww," I whispered, my cheeks beginning to blush. I leaned towards Adam, cushioning my cheek on the sleeve of his coat. 

 "You should pack a bag, Sauli," mom whispered under her breath, but her tone came across louder than she had expected. 

"Why?" I asked puzzled. 

"Oh, I thought you'd probably be staying the night at Adam's brother’s apartment. Don't you recall telling me that was the set up now?"

 "Uh... yeah, yeah of course." I kept my eye contact fixed with my mother's. I wasn't sure how Adam would react that I had informed my mother, in so few words, about Adam's new living situation. But he eased my nerves abruptly by pulling me into the side of his waist, joining us at the hip. I peeked up at him, chewing my lower pad. My lips felt hard, un-moist, but Adam soon fixed that problem by puckering his lips before pressing them softly against mine. My eyes fluttered open; I was momentarily dazed before my brain kicked back into function. I grinned lazily at Adam; my legs had turned to jelly forcing me to rely on Adam's support.

"You sure know how to sweep my son off his feet," mom giggled in a fit of hysteria. I readjusted my eye contact to face her. God, did she have to be that embarrassing? 

"Mom!" I exclaimed, my hands shooting to my hips in earnest. I glared at her, impatiently waiting for an apology, one that I knew I was highly unlikely to receive. 

"Honey, you know I'm only messing with you. You know how much it means to me and your dad to see you like this," mom mumbled in awe as she captivated her proud eyes at my tiny frame wrapped protectively in Adam's arms. I could sense that he was blushing. He was shifting from one foot to the other, shyness taking over his being. 

"I know mom," I soothingly replied. I gave Adam one final peck on his cheek before unwrapping his arm from around mine. "I'll be as quick as I can," I promised, facing Adam. He nodded biting his bottom lip. Man, he looked adorable. Sometimes, in fact all the time, I had sudden impulses to run up to him and kiss him everywhere, probably causing him to lose his breath as I did so, but thankfully, especially in the presence of my mother, I was able to bypass my unforeseen sexual arousals. 

Once I was back in my room, I pulled out my small travel bag from underneath my bed, tugging the zip briskly to open the bag. I was running back and forth between the bathroom and my bedroom, shoving in all the necessities that I needed: a change of clothes, toiletries and any other essentials, throwing them into the bag. My aim was not in the slightest perfect. 

I packed a pair of pyjamas even though, deep down, I knew I probably wouldn't be wearing them; the chances were slim. I stuffed them into my bag, not bothering to fold them. I was over excited, in ecstasy. I hadn't spent a day properly with Adam in weeks.

Minutes apart felt like days; days apart felt like months; months apart felt like thousands of years.

Once I was satisfied with my fast-paced packing, I scanned my room once more. I circled the room twice, apprehensive to leave in case I had forgotten something, but on my second spin I froze, eyes captivated with my latest, painted masterpiece.

I sighed. I was chiefly pleased with the outcome as well as exhausted from the time and effort that had gone into producing such a painting. 

Adam's eighteenth was going to be special. All vampire-related crap aside, I wanted him to have something to look forward to... But would Adam be well  _enough_ to accept my gift in three weeks time? The chances were abysmal. 

I bit my bottom lip hard, uncertainty drawn to all of my facial muscles as my features become distorted from the clear uncertainty. 

My gut feeling was to give Adam his birthday present right here, right now. In all, it was only collecting dust on my easel, even though it was gift-wrapped. 

On impulse, I brought my one foot in front of the other. I cautiously walked over to the painting, hesitant to swivel on my heel, take my suitcase, and wait anxiously for January 29th.

I carefully wrapped both hands around the painting. I'd managed to find the perfect frame: it was silver, smooth, but in no means did it take your eyes off the beauty concealed inside of it. I'd wrapped the framed painting in black silk-like wrapping paper. Only the best for my boyfriend. 

 As I walked back over to my door, I kept tabs with every step I took, bypassing random pieces of clothing and empty bottles of cologne that I had left on my carpeted floor. I swung my travel bag over one arm, keeping my painting securely locked between both of my hands; I pressed it towards my chest for extra support. 

I slid out of my room with ease, heading for the staircase. But the conversation that seemed to be going on downstairs set me aback. I removed my bag from my shoulder, the travel bag hitting the floor with a soft thud. I leaned my painting up against the wall next to it, assuring that gravity would not override it and cause the painting to topple down the stairs. I made my way to the top step, sitting comfy but out of sight. 

The conversation between my mother and Adam was centred around me; it was light-hearted and cute to say the least. I couldn't help but ear-drop in.

"I love your son very much, Mrs Koskinen," Adam said, he was now sitting on the sofa, mom directly adjacent to him, his hands were joined together, placed in the centre of his lap. Bless him, he looked a little awkward, but nevertheless adorable. 

"I know you do, honey," mom soothed, giving Adam's kneecap a gentle squeeze. Adam's didn't retreat; he just placed a hand over hers. "Thank you for putting a smile back on my son's face. We went through some tough turmoil as a family when I was attacked and left wheelchair-bound for those unpleasant months... but I'm so relieved and happy that you came along, Adam. You're exactly the type of guy I wanted Sauli to fall in love with, that and so much more."

"Thank you," Adam replied, his cheeks had turned rosy red. "Sometimes, I feel that I go overboard with the affection I have for Sauli... maybe it's because I never felt love from my parents, so I feel like it's my duty to make sure that Sauli feels he's always loved, and I'm one of the people in his life that can provide him with that."

Mom nodded, the smirks and smiles on her face just kept coming and coming. "I am sorry about your parents, sweetheart. Sauli told me they weren't exceptive of you when you came out. A dramatic contrast to how me and Sauli's father reacted. We were a bit nosy and excited to who it could be that he had his eye on. A few boys tried to use him, I saw straight through them... but you're  _different_ and you make my son happy, and that's all I want for him... Is that why you live with your brother now? I believe your parents kicked you out-" mom shook her head, hastily. "I'm sorry, I'm accidentally digging into your private life. You owe me no explanation on your current living situation."

"It's okay. You have every right to be interested," Adam replied. "I'm living with my brother. He graduated from University last summer. He was studying in New York, so it had been a long while since I'd seen him last. He'd never got on with my parents, they went ballistic when they found out his intention was to study in NYC in the first place, but I believed he just wanted to get away from them for as long as possible. He would have taken me with him if he could have."

I was in awe at Adam's tale to my mother. His fake story was going down well with her. After all, there was no way in hell he could inform her on the truth... then we would have an all-mighty big problem on our hands. 

"Ah I see," mom replied subtly coming across with her messages of sympathy. "So now your brother has his degree, what is he doing?"

"He's working in a hospital, a sort of carer for the younger years, mainly adolescence. He guides them and acts as a rock and someone to turn to when they may need life changing surgery or when they hear bad news. It's nice to be able to speak to someone who just talks to you like a friend, not a doctor."

"Aww, I'm sure your brother is incredibly loved there."

Adam nodded. "In all matters of respect he is. Sure, he could have taken the doctor route, he has the brains to do so, but he believed and still strongly believes that was never his calling."

I stared in awe at the beauty of my boyfriend's profile. His nose was a work of art. His eyes were locked with my mother's as she continued to speak to him. 

I pushed myself back up into a standing position, casually strolling back over to the corner where I'd left my wrapped gift and travel bag. With my travel bag over my shoulder and painting under one arm, I descended downstairs, only coming to an abrupt stop once I'd reached the last step.

My heart was thrashing as Adam and mom turned their gaze in my direction, a light smile plastered on both of their faces. It pleased me dearly to see how well they got on... But it broke my heart knowing that their formed friendship could be so easily ripped to shreds.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing with that?" mom asked as I rested my travel bag next to the front door.

I looked down at my masterpiece, scrunching up my face. I walked over to the opposite side of the sofa, standing in-between mom and Adam. I held the painting out to Adam, my arms stretched out as long as tree branches, he shot me a look of confusion. However, he wrapped his fingers around the edges and took the item off me, willingly.

"I can't wait any longer," I pressed, "I know your birthday is just under three weeks away, but I just feel right giving you your present now... Always listen to your heart, right?"

Adam gasped, unexpectedly; he tried to cover the sound by clearing his throat. He looked up at me with his heavenly blue eyes, patting the middle seat in the sofa, silently ordering me to sit down. I took my place in the middle between mom and Adam. A mother-boyfriend sandwich so to speak.

Mom shot me a look, imperceptibly annoyed that I hadn't waited till Adam's actual birthday. She wasn't aware that over the past few weeks of exchanging phone calls, Adam had been dry coughing and sniffing as we tried to hold a conversation. His voice, on occasions, had sounded hoarse, like it was on the edge of cracking. That was partly why Adam hadn't been able to come round.

Parents ask too many questions.

"I'll leave you two alone," mom whispered. I barely heard her as I was evidently enraptured by Adam and his hopeful, forthcoming joy from my painting. She vanished into the kitchen, leaving myself and Adam to our own devices. 

I shuffled on my bum to face Adam. He was busily fumbling with one corner of the wrapping paper. His tongue was out to the side, his whole face frozen in concentration. I was anxious to discover Adam's reaction once his eyes came face to face with my painting. Would he be happy?

Grateful?

Teary?

I couldn't be certain. Adam was trying to unwrap the present by causing as little damage to the wrapping paper as possible. My anxiety was growing; obvious as my legs had began to shake of their own accord. Adam noted this and sped up his pace, opening all four corners of the square object. I was on the edge of my seat as Adam took one, prolonged exhale before letting the ripped paper fall to the ground like feathers. 

He gasped, falling back against the sofa. Tears glistened in Adam's eyes. He was trying to hold them back, but his emotions got the better of him and they trailed down his cheeks, leaving transparent markings. Adam used his first two fingers to glide along the glass of the frame, his soft digits were making a looped journey of a figure of eight, and unpredictable zigzag trails. 

The painting was combined by the features of two faces: half of the face was mine, and the other half Adam's. My intention was to show that we are one person: one identity, one life force that loves one another. Adam's my other half, the ying to my yang. He's the only person in this broken world that keeps me sane. 

Two halves make a whole, right? Where would I be without my other half? Lost? Lonely? Languished?

The idea of Adam being absent in my life was my idea of a nightmare...

"Adam," I hushed, stroking his wet cheek, tenderly. "Don't you like it?"

Adam nodded in-between wiping his nose and sniffing. "I don't know what to say," Adam's voice cracked, his bottom lip was trembling as he continued to blubber. I removed Adam's hand that was closest to me from the frame, and brought it up to my lips. I kissed each of his knuckles individually before snuggling the tip of my nose against the smooth skin of the back of his hand. Adam laughed, using that same arm to wrap around my shoulders, tucking me against the side of his body. I rested my head on Adam's chest. I was enlightened by just how fast Adam's heart was beating, the strong thrum kicking against the shell of my ear. 

 "I've never had a  _proper_ birthday present before," Adam whispered, his eyes fixed with my painting. Adam's words encouragingly made me lift my head off his chest, probably from shock.

"Never?" I repeated, hoping I hadn't heard him right. I knew his parents hadn't shown him  _real_  love before, but a present once a year on the day their son was born... seriously, they couldn't manage that? I guess some vampires really are truly dark, heartless creatures. 

"No," Adam sighed, securely locking both hands around the edge of the frame, still keeping me cuddled up next to him. "This painting... baby, it must have taken you forever."

"I put as much effort into your gift as I did with Nirvana," I smirked, kissing his cheek momentarily. "If that makes you feel any more emotional." 

My guess was right. Adam burst out crying once more, but not as heavily as his previous outburst. All the same, I kissed and cuddled him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, trusting that he would calm down. Magnificently, it worked. 

We sat like that for minutes on end. Adam in a trance with my painting as I wrapped my arm securely around his waist, keeping my body glued to his. I looked up now and again, taking memorial photographic pictures of the evident smile on his face, and the way his features were beaming a sunny glow. 

Right here, right now, Adam seemed fit and healthy. But my inner knowledge was warning me that this sturdy state Adam was in would soon come crumpling down like a house on fire. The coughing and wheezing on the phone had been enough to tell me Adam would be experiencing more of these 'one-off ill days'. Evidently, I should be expecting them, considering Adam's change will occur in less than three weeks.

Then my baby will look incredibly ill.

But I'll be by his side through  _everything._ Because that's what you do for the person you love, right? You kiss them until they stop crying; you hold them tightly and sing them back to sleep, even if you can't sing, every time they have a nightmare; you remind them how much you love them on a daily basis; you tell them they look beautiful even when they think they look fat; you spoil them with gifts; you make them feel safe; you tell them everything will be okay, even if you know for a fact it won't be, but your heart just can't take seeing them unhappy...

But most importantly, you love them like no one else ever could. 

You love them unconditionally because it's their imperfections that make them perfect to you. Their faults should be the aspects you adore and cherish the most about them. I love Adam's imperfections, and I'm sure he loves mine just as much.

 Adam: my partner, my other half, my soul mate, my love. 

Adam removed both hands from his painting, letting my gift balance peacefully, between his legs, in his lap. He turned to face me, tipping my head back ninety degrees to kiss me successfully. I fluttered my eyelids, closing them briefly. My mind and my heart were fixated in earnest as Adam continued to play with my lips: stroking them, nibbling them and sucking them. Adam's one hand was sliding up my arm towards my neck. When Adam stopped his teasing and finally cupped the back of my head, I opened my mouth reluctantly. Adam stabbed his tongue into my mouth like a dagger. I shivered, pulling Adam closer to me by the collar of his coat. We groaned in unison as Adam deepened the kiss, deepened the emotions and deepened his intention. My dick was throbbing in my pants, yearning for touch, begging for friction.

Adam's hand moved to my cheek. He slowly unlocked our lips. Swallowing hard, he spoke those three magical words, "I love you."

"I love you too," I panted, wanting to reconnect our lips, but I thought it was wise to simply enjoy directly being in his arms. The situation had no means of becoming steamy... as of yet. I wanted to savour the serenity around us, the simplicity of our subtle embrace. "I guess you can see now why I couldn't wait to give you your birthday present."

Adam nodded, biting his lip as he smiled down at the painting. "I can't thank you enough, Sauli. The colours you've used and the time you've spent on this... It means so much to me." 

"I know," I stated wrapping my arm around Adam's shoulders. Now it was my turn to give him some love. I ran my fingers sequentially through his hair, letting my fingers feel every strand of his beautiful mane. I shifted closer to Adam, letting him rest specific limbs on my body: his head, one arm, and part of his lower leg. 

"I wish I could stop time," Adam mumbled against my chest. His words hit me hard. I saw nothing else to do than to pull him closer to me, I knew where he was going with this. Mom was still home so he had to be careful with where he was going with this conversation. 

"You and me both," I whispered in reply. I kissed Adam warmly on his forehead, implying that everything would be okay. Adam looked at me briefly before resorting his eye contact with nothing in particular. I rested my head on top of his, unbelievably pulling him even closer to me, the closest that I could. I kissed him multiple times on his forehead. I was being weary that either of us could fall asleep any second, not from boredom, but from the warm and peaceful atmosphere. 

I lifted my head up just as mom walked into view. She kept her distance. However, she was close enough that I could see the heart-warming grin on her face and the teary droplets glistening in her eyes. I said nothing, and neither did she. She continued to admire us. Adam seemed to be unaware of her presence. I stroked the edge of Adam's jaw line gingerly with one finger, whispering, "Shouldn't we be going?"

Adam nodded, smiling at me lazily. I must have just caught him on the brink of falling asleep. We got to our feet briskly. Mom urgently fumbled in the cupboard for a plastic bag for Adam to carry my painting in. Before long, I had kissed my mom goodbye and Adam had been given a similar farewell in the style of a well meaningful hug. Mom informed me that she'd put Adam's roses in a vase for me.

We were out the house in a jiffy. Taking our time to walk back to Adam's new found home (Joe's and now also Adam's apartment). 

Adam took my hand, softly and securely intertwining his digits with mine. We strolled down the sidewalk, hand in hand. The sun was radiantly glowing in the sky, shining its beams down on us; blinding us every time trees were no longer able to shade us. I was concerned in case the sun’s rays were aggravating Adam's delicate skin, but he wasn't showing even a glitch of discomfort. The air was crisp and fresh as we continued our journey onwards. 

"I'm sorry I told my mom about the living situation," I stated, "She just asked and I couldn't think of an excuse apart from the truth, minus a few vamp-related facts." 

"It's okay," Adam replied, "Besides, at least she'll never ask about my parents, considering the circumstances. Anyway, I don't want any associating with them and I know they feel the same." I tightened my grip around Adam's palm. Today was supposed to be a special day; just the two of us, no mention of his parents should have been brought up. I immediately resorted to changing the subject of the conversation. "So, what do you have planned today?" 

Adam came to an abrupt halt, pulling me into his embrace, into his body. "That's a surprise," he whispered, ushering his tones to almost a silent murmur. 

My face dropped as I emphasised my puppy-eyes towards Adam's gaze. He sighed, shaking his head. He kissed my lips tenderly. Pulling away, he left me star-struck. "You won't get it out of me," he continued.

We crossed a further two roads until we came face to face with the park. I was surprised that Adam didn't change route. Instead, he continued forward through the tranquil scenery. I followed, our feet strolling together in unison, as Adam led me down the pathway. I was puzzled to what his intention was, but my face softened once I saw what exactly Adam had in store for me. 

A lavish picnic hamper was situated on the fine, cut grass. The tree was big enough to provide us with enough shade from the sun, which was good thinking on Adam's part. 

"Sorry man, I only left the food for a second. Some kid got his football stuck in a tree and I volunteered to help him out," a familiar voice spoke.

I spun on my heel bewildered to come face to face with Tommy. I unconsciously opened my arms and embraced him in a well-needed brother hug. 

"Tommy, it's okay," Adam assured. Adam took note of the clear puzzlement creased within my facial features and continued to speak. "Sauli, I spoke to Tommy and he agreed to look after the food while I came to get you." 

My face softened. It was hard to believe, that barely five months ago, Tommy's perception of Adam had been in a whole other light. The legendary Christmas concert had changed a vast majority of people's first impressions of Adam, many of who had apologised for their idiotic misjudgement. Adam was seen predominantly as a rockstar around school now, not the boy who once vomited every time he tried to digest a meal. 

"Yeah, it feels good to be back from New York. Sometimes I forget how much I love living in LA while I'm there, but hey, I'm back now." 

I had already informed Adam that Tommy's 'business' in NYC had been due to, you guessed, another vampire show down. As much as I hated that life now, and wanted all memories of my participation in that aspect wiped, I had to applaud Tommy and his fellow hunters for being able to do such a fine job with cleaning up afterwards, never leaving a clue behind.

"Anyway, I better be off," Tommy whispered, already beginning to walk away, waving. Adam and I waved too.

But something felt wrong so I ran after him, tapping him twice on the shoulder, telling him indirectly that I needed to speak with him. He swivelled on his heel, at first, ready to attack. But his fisted hands softened once he knew it was me. Maybe, I should have hollered as well...

"What's up, Sauli?" Tommy asked, slipping his fingers into his front-jean pockets. His body weight was leaning more over to one side, his one hip sticking out. 

"You are okay? New York didn't affect you in any way?" I asked squinting continuously. I was standing directly in front of the suns antagonising rays of golden daylight. The warmth of the light was heaven for my cheeks, but hell for my eyes. Tommy took note of the slight torment that was being inflicted onto me so we moved to a cooling area of shade. (The tree next to the one Adam was situated under, to be precise.)

Tommy hung his head down, shifting his feet from one to the other. "...We lost a lot of good people out there. We haven't lost that many in a good while... Seems that vamps are picking up new tactics."

I shrugged slipping both my hands into my faded jeans' pockets. "They're vampires, Tommy. We can only use our fists, which don't get us that far, or weapons. Vamps have powers beyond our abilities... How many humans were killed to vamps?" 

Tommy shifted once again, fisting his jacket pockets to keep him from lashing out. I swallowed hard, thinking he would pound me to the ground at any moment. 

"What is it, man?" I asked. 

"We lost thirty humans out there... only four vamps. I'm ashamed to call myself a hunter." Tommy buried his head in his hands. Wiping his hands down his face, he managed to smudge the small hint of thick eyeliner he had on in the process. 

"Hey," I soothed, grabbing onto his shoulder. "You have one of the best aims this side of the coast, you're an excellent shot. How many vamp killings have been done in your name? It's in the hundreds, right?" Tommy was blushing. Yet, I could still feel that his heart was breaking. He cared a great deal for every hunter he knew, even the ones he didn't too. The number of humans that had fallen over the years was not as radical as the number of vamp killings, but who was to say that will never change? "You could always get out of this game, you know."

Tommy pushed my hand off his shoulder. He slid backwards giving me a death glare. He looked furious. "You know I can never do that!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I did, and it's the best decision I ever made! You don't owe anyone anything Tommy!" I spat through gritted teeth. Keeping in mind I was in public, I kept my voice to a minimal tone. 

"I know," Tommy croaked his voice cracking. "I just... One year on and... Life made so much more sense when she was alive. I won't stop until I find Jess's killer and bestow to her the justice she needs. I'll shoot her murderer at point-blank range and then I'll rest."

I pulled Tommy into a well needed warm embrace, stroking his back gently for extra comfort. I could hear him taking some calming breaths, trying to exhale all of the extra tension he had been carrying around. 

He pulled away, play punching me on my shoulder. "I have to go. I promised Jess I would go and see her," Tommy said. I nodded, speaking no words. 

I watched as Tommy walked away, leaving the park and heading to the graveyard on his right. 

I swivelled on my heel, strolling over to the tree and plopping my bum down next to Adam on the beautifully placed black and yellow picnic rug. Adam was busily sorting the food out accordingly. I looked at him in awe as he designated a particular spot on the rug for each item of cuisine: sandwiches, fruit and cake. A perfect late afternoon meal.  

"Was Tommy okay?" Adam asked, picking up one of the sandwiches and beginning to devour it. 

"He will be," I replied resting back on my elbows. I sat up hastily, copying Adam and beginning to munch on a sandwich myself. The ham was rich quality, definitely no cheap shit. 

"I heard what you guys were talking about," Adam mumbled, looking off into the not so far distance. "My powers are starting to form as you know, and I'm beginning to ear-drop into conversation from around fifty metres away, but in due course, I know I'll be able to hear things from miles off... so his latest hunt wasn't that much of a success?" 

I scooted my bum closer to Adam, intertwining his warm fingers with mine. "Not exactly, the ratio to vampire human demises hasn’t been that drastic since..."  

"The fight that left Jess dead and your mom in a bad way, plus all the others that were lost." Adam manoeuvred his sitting position until he was face to face with me. "Baby, please tell me you're not thinking about re-joining that life."

I gasped; bewildered that Adam could think such a thing! After all we've been through did he honestly thing I would go back to that hell? That loss? That grief? That pandemonium? 

"How could you think such a thing?" I whispered, agitated. "I gave you my word that I would _never_ go back to that. I want to live a long, happy hunter-free life with you." 

Adam finished off the last mouthful of his sandwich before tightly wrapping his arms around my torso. He pulled us backwards until we were both leaning up against the trunk of the tree, situated behind us. Adam began to work his magic fingers through my locks. My frame had gone rigid and Adam was trying his hardest to relax me. "I know, baby. I'm sorry," Adam whispered, soothingly. "I just... I can't bear the thought of you getting caught up in something like that again. I get it; I mean with Tommy, he wants justice for Jess. Evidently, it's eating him up inside and he can't shift that anguish until he's completed that task."

"I know... I can't wait till he actually gets himself a real life." 

Adam nodded, pulling me closer to his frame. 

Noticing that Adam had unzipped his coat, I lifted up the hem of his shirt and began to massage his belly, loving the pleasant warm feeling of his skin against the palm of my hand. The sun acted for a blanket for the both of us, sealing us in a snugly embrace. 

"So... are you enjoying today, so far?" Adam asked his fingers continuing their allurement. 

"Yeah... I mean of course, but shouldn't I be spoiling you? After all, your birthday is before mine."

"Sauli, do you really think I need a reason, apart from the fact that I love you, to spoil you?" 

I blushed, trying to hide my giggles by muffling them against Adam's chest. He tickled the back of my neck with the tips of his fingers, the spine-tingling feeling forced me to turn around and face him. “I can't stop loving you," Adam continued. "Remember when we first met? Every time I tried to get away from you, I came flying back. I couldn't stop my heart from falling for you." 

I removed my hand from Adam's plump skin, lifting it higher until it curled around the back of Adam's neck. I brought his head down until it was at the same level as mine. I pursed my lips before meshing them against Adam's. We groaned in unison from the angelic connection. Adam tipped my head backwards, unlocking his lips from mine, and treating my neck to a selection of kisses. He was nipping and sucking on my peachy skin, swirling his tongue underneath the length of my neck before coming to a halt at my jaw line. "I better stop before I end up fucking you, right here, right now."

I looked up at Adam, dazed. "Well, you've got no complaints from me, but I'm pretty sure the other members of the public, who might happen to walk by, may have a thing or two to say about two naked guys having sex in the middle of the park."  

Adam chuckled while bringing us both to a sitting position. I began to fiddle with the key charm hanging on my necklace, the bold letter 'A' hitting the sun's ray every time I twirled it. "We should do something spontaneous, a little crazy," I requested. 

"Like..." Adam prompted, urging me to continue. My brow knit itself in concentration. Thoughts began to enter my mind like a running commentary. After much consideration, the light bulb finally went off in my head.

On impulse, I screeched, "We should get matching tattoos!" I thought my idea was perfect, but only seconds later did I wish I could retreat my outburst.

Adam swallowed hard. Shit, I must have completely freaked him out. But Adam's frame relaxed, he pulled me into his side, rocking me like a baby from side to side. "We should," he whispered. "Call me crazy, but I  _really_  think we should... but wait, we're not eighteen yet and it's not like I can get parental consent."

I leaned back on my elbows, teasing Adam by licking my lips in a full circle, slowly. "Well, there's a tattoo studio not far from here, and you're eighteen in just under three weeks and I'm eighteen in a few months time. It's not like we're talking a year or two." 

Adam shrugged, pouting at me. "Okay, so... you want to go now?"

I nodded, panting like a dog out of breath. I was scrunching my toes. I was on the edge of bursting with excitement. 

"Let’s finish the food first. You went through so much effort," I replied, digging into the other treats that Adam had packed for our lunch. The fruit was fresh and juicy, both of us feeding each other green grapes now and again. In contrast, the chocolate cake was succulent, spread with sticky fudge sauce and creamy to the core. Our lips were newly covered in a dark brown lipstick from the slices of cake. 

I giggled in-between mouthfuls. I leaned closer to Adam, using the pad of my thumb to wipe away the smudge of chocolate cake in the top corner of his lip that he had missed when licking his lips clean. 

"That was delicious," I sighed, swallowing the last bite of chocolate cake. "Adam, that whole spread was lovely."

"You're welcome, baby," he muttered against my cheek before leaving a ravished kiss on my cheek bone. "The chocolate cake was home made by the way. You should have seen me this morning in the kitchen."

"Aww," I whispered, my heart swelling. I was giddy from the level of affection Adam had put into all of this, yet our time together today had only just started. Adam smirked, beginning to pack the used plates and cutlery back into the hamper. We scurried to our feet, filled to the brim with excitement about the ink work we were both about to attain. Adam folded up the black and yellow stripped rug, carefully placing it into the hamper. 

I walked with Adam, hand in hand, as I played the role of passenger as he guided me out of the park, heading west until we came face to face with the tattoo parlour. It was situated along the last block of the street. The sign in red was flashing every second, an indication that they were still open. After all, time was slowly approaching the early evening and I wasn't fully aware of their opening and closing times. 

 "Your mom is going to kill you, you know that right?" Adam asked, his hand was shaking in mine. "I know Joe won't be fussed but your mom might."

I let out a raspy huff, grimacing at his words. He had a point, to some extent. "Maybe... but when she finds out that you got one too, matching, she might warm to the fact that I'll have one."

"It's not too late to turn away," Adam soothed. Always the gentleman, always asking if I was okay, always putting me before anyone else. Sometimes I felt like Adam was a fragment of my imagination, like I'd dreamed him up. My hero, who doesn't wear a cape or a mask, he's just Adam.

 _My_  Adam. 

"I want this. Who knows if we'll get another opportunity," I mumbled, not particularly happy about mumbling those words, but I'm certain Adam got the gist of my point. 

"You're right," he agreed, "I want this as much as you do." He brought my hand up to his lips, softly treating the back of my hand to a wet but gentle open-mouthed kiss. He leaned forward pressing his palm flat against the glass door, he pushed the door open with little effort, still keeping a tight hold of my hand; my other hand was wrapped securely around the handle of the now empty picnic hamper. 

We stood in the doorway, before silently walking over to the small desk situated in the corner. The entire area was alive with the noise of buzzing. Evidently, that was the sound of many tattoo needles busy at work. I swallowed hard, feeling the colour wash away from my face. Man, I hated needles. However, I was prepared to suffer if it meant permanently being marked with a beautiful token of my love for Adam, and vice versa.

The women sitting behind the desk was busily tapping her pen away on a clean page in her notepad. It took her several seconds to realise we had been waiting for her to notice us. She stood up abruptly, pushing her chair out from behind. She was lanky for her height and her brunette curls seemed to wander off from behind the desk. She must have hair down to her toes. Every area of skin that she had on display, (mind you, that was  _a lot_  of skin), was covered in ink. She looked like a living doodle pad! 

"What will it be, boys?" she asked with a cheshire cat grin. 

I swallowed hard, turning to face Adam. Shit, we hadn't even picked what our matching tattoo was going to be. The girl noted our blank expressions, ushering us over to two unoccupied leather seats in the corner, of what I could only presume was the waiting room. She opened up what appeared to be a scrapbook-type object, hovering it over the both of us until she finally decided to place it in-between mine and Adam's laps. However, as I began to scan the pages, with Adam sitting next to me, I found that it was a book full of tattoo ideas. I was holding onto Adam's hand tightly, as we scanned each individual page. Adam stopped in his tracks once we'd happily scanned through pictures of: swirls, cartoons, Latin symbols, stars and most picturesque designs that screamed 'the beauty of ink'. 

I was anxious, petrified for the upcoming pain; I would have no choice but to naturally grit my teeth and bear it. "I think we should get something written, not an image or a pattern but a word... maybe."

Adam made a 'mhmm' sound in agreement, still half attentive with the tattoo scrap book. "Something small?" Adam suggested. 

I nodded in agreement. "That's wise," I replied. 

Adam reclined back in his chair. His tongue was peeping out of his mouth, to the side, curled in concentration. "What's that funny word you drop into conversation sometimes, accidentally," Adam asked, his head cocked to the side. "Oofdal, oofty, oofoo..." Adam rambled, waiting for the correct word to pop into his head. "...Oofta... Yes, oofta!"

"What?" I shouted, startled, causing a few of the other customers to turn their attention to me because of my short, high-pitched outburst. 

"I want oofta tattooed somewhere."

"Adam, you can't be serious."

"It's adorable," Adam acknowledged. "And a little crazy... Just like you wanted." Adam playfully punched me in the arm, teasing me repetitively.

I sat there for a moment thinking, what should I do...?

 "I hate this phrase but... You only live once. Let's do it!" 

Adam kissed my temple, gingerly. A rumble of subtle ‘awws’ was heard around the waiting room; the sound echoing clockwise like a Mexican wave. I blushed, hiding my reddening cheeks in the crook of Adam's neck. I found it beautiful and incredibly sweet how Adam enjoyed showing me off in public, his emphasis to the public that  _I_  belonged to  _him_ , and  _he_  belonged to  _me_. 

Adam kissed me again, just as the receptionist walked back over. "Am I interrupting?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips, casually.

"Um... no," Adam replied, closing the tattoo scrapbook and handing it to her, she took it, willingly. 

"So you boys decided on what you want inked?" 

We both sat there froze. Surely, Adam couldn't be serious about the 'oofta' tattoo. He was cuckoo for thinking that was a good idea, but the more I thought about it, the more I began to fall in love with the idea. Adam looked at me, bide on his chair as he anxiously waited for my answer. "Yeah, we're ready." I exhaled grabbing Adam's delicate fingers and intertwining them with mine. The receptionist smiled, stressing for us to follow her. I was freaked out by the massive grin she had on her face, surely the people in the waiting room had been waiting longer than us, so why were we the lucky ones getting picked? 

We followed her, hand in hand, down a set of corridors until we were quietly hushed into an awaiting room. 

"Sauli Koskinen, what the hell do you think you're playing at?!"

I turned around hastily on my heel, almost falling flat on my face from shock. "D-dad, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked bewildered. 

"Stan, the tattoo artist, is an old friend. I'd just finished work and thought I'd come in for a quick chat as it's been awhile. And Josie here," dad continued, pointing at the receptionist, "recognised you and informed me immediately... A tattoo, son, really?"

"Matching tattoos, dad," I whined, snuggling my side next to Adam's. For a second, I saw a glisten in my dad's eyes. His facial features sank slightly, was that remorse in his eyes? Guilt that perhaps he shouldn't have shouted. 

Dad huffed long and deep, scratching the back of his neck. "You both really want this?" he asked. We nodded, together. "...Okay, and I'm sorry for shouting in front of you Adam, you've had enough of that recently."

"It's okay," Adam whispered.

"If you give them permission," the bearded guy in the corner spoke. I could only presume he was Stan. "Then I can do the tattoos for them, I just need parental consent for both of them."

"Can I give it for Adam too?" dad asked.

Stan shrugged his shoulders. "I can't see why not."

"Sauli's parents have been more like a mom and dad to me than my own parents ever did," Adam stated. My heart seemed to swell like a balloon from Adam's words. I could feel the water forming in my tear ducts. "I mean it," Adam soothed, pulling me into his arms and rubbing my shoulder. "You've all made me so welcome in your family." 

"You've been a  _saviour_  to our family, Adam," dad emphasised. "...Okay, they both have my permission... As long as it's something  _small_  that they both want." 

"Thank you dad, thank you!" I screamed running and jumping into his arms. "What we both want is small, believe me." He held me securely, not wanting to let go. I pulled away in time to see him wipe the few transparent tears from the underline of his eyes. "Well, I can't wait to see it!  I'll be in the car, in the car park out back. Your mom told me you're staying at Adam's tonight, so I'll give you both a lift to his apartment before we go home." 

I nodded, grinning. "You sure about this, dad?"

"You're almost an adult, Sauli. Who am I to stand in your way?"

I was still in shock from the fact that dad had given us both permission for the tattoos. I was grateful for his acceptance of them. Stan pulled out two identical pieces of paper, handing them to dad. Dad scribbled a quick signature on each before saying his goodbyes to Stan and Josie and then leaving the room and heading for the car park. Josie soon left afterwards, heading back to her reception desk duties. 

"You boys ready?" Stan asked. 

"Yes," Adam replied. We both plopped out bums down in two, adjacent, black leather, straight-back chairs complete with arm rests. Stan pulled up a chair, sitting in-between the both of us. His hands placed together casually in his lap. 

"Josie told me that she overheard you discussing writing, not an image. So what's the word or phrase?"

I nodded, telling Adam through my body language that he could inform Stan with our request. "This is going to sound a little crazy," Adam mumbled with a slight giggle to his tone. "But, Sauli and I want the word oofta, o-o-f-t-a.” Adam spelled out the word to make things a little easier for Stan. “It's a random word, Sauli actually made it up himself, but it means something to us. The word’s a little cuckoo, but in some respect, so are we." 

"Okay," Stan replied, chuckling. 

I was receiving unwanted palpitations, probably from my nerves, but the warmth from Adam's hand, intertwined with mine, and the beautiful, clean, sterile room, were putting my body and mind at ease. I was captivated by the tens of awards situated around the room on shelves: medals, trophies and certificates all equally placed around the area. The body art drawings around the room were award-winning to say the least. I was content with having Stan as my tattoo artist. After all, from his presence and his age, evidently, he had a professional level of expertise within his work. 

Stan gave us a moment to discuss with one another the precise location where we wanted our matching tattoo and what size we agreed on having it. We both kept in mind that the writing had to be as big as possible while still being able to be classed as small... If that makes sense. I wasn't going to go behind my dad's back and attain an ink work of prodigious size. Honestly, having something small and discrete was more beautiful and sentimental. Adam informed Stan that we wanted the 'oofta' tattoo to be situated at the base part of our thumb, on the back of our right hands. 

Stan slipped on a pair of black latex gloves, flexing his fingers until both of his hands were covered by the latex. The material made a 'snap' sound as soon as Stan pulled back the second glove, causing me to almost jump out of my seat like a lightning bolt. Adam calmed my anxiety by rubbing a soothing finger along my cheek bone, fastidiously. 

"So who wants to go first?" Stan asked, eagerly. 

Adam turned to me. He noted the sheer fear occupied in my eyes. He abruptly replied, "I'll go first." 

I sank in my chair, relieved. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Adam. He replied by leaning over and kissing me sweetly on the tip of my nose. I held onto Adam's left hand securely, giving him my full support. Surprisingly, the cheesy grin on his face, led me to believe that he didn't need it. "For a guy who hates needles, you seem incredibly chirpy."

"Well, Sauli, I've had a billion needles plunged, plugged and pierced into my skin this past year. It's nice for once that the reason behind this particular one is positive." Stan looked at Adam, his brow furrowed. "One of my kidneys isn't cracked up to what it should be," Adam continued. Stan nodded, sympathetically, busily going back to his own devices, preparing everything for our upcoming tattoos. 

“I know, Adam. It'll all be over soon," I soothed, rubbing back and forth along his knuckles. 

Stan strolled back over a few moments later, pulling up a small trolley, acquainted with a steel silver tray on top, with all the utensils and supplies he required. He brought a bowl filled with hot soapy water for Adam to wash his hands in, thoroughly. Adam quickly dried his hands with a towel before Stan, himself, began to wash the designated area on Adam's hand with a cotton pad coated with alcoholic rub. As Stan continued, he began to inform Adam, every step of the way, with what he was doing.

I gulped hard as Stan brought the needle into view. Adam seemed to be the one calming me down, when it, logically, should have been the other way around. I squinted my eyes closed as Stan positioned himself ready, bringing the needle closer to Adam's hand, towards the designated area. I felt like I was going to be sick, even though I had restricted my eyes from even seeing a glimpse of the action that was about to unfold. In some ways, I was being a bad boyfriend to Adam from not giving him my full support. However, Adam understood as always, and his breath only hitched twice from the stinging pain he was feeling. He was bottling up his stinging sensations, from the needle, just for me. 

***

"Baby, it's all done" Adam whispered, after the buzzing noise had finally subsided. I opened my eyes just in time to see a glimpse of the oofta tattoo, before Stan wrapped a sterile medical gauze and bandage around the inked area. 

"It's beautiful," I whispered. "Sorry I didn't give you much support." I bowed my head, my heart heavy with guilt.

Adam cupped my chin with his newly-bandaged hand. "You held my hand the whole time... What else could I have asked from you apart from that?"

I shrugged, noting the point Adam was making. "I guess you're right."

"Ready, Sauli?" Stan interrupted.

"Um, yeah... okay," I blabbered, random words seeming to fall off my tongue. Adam stood up, coming round to my other side so he could hold onto my left hand. 

Stan wheeled his chair over, pulling behind him a new set of utensils and supplies on a twin silver steel tray just like he had done for Adam. Stan manoeuvred my right hand into a better position for him to carry out his work. Stan pulled on a clean pair of black latex gloves, slickly.

I abruptly washed my hands into a complementary bowl of hot, soapy water just like Adam had. The warm water coated my fingers and the webbed areas in-between. Stan handed me a towel. I abruptly wiped my hands bone dry before handing the towel back to Stan. He sprinkled a required amount of the alcohol rub onto a cotton pad before meticulously cleansing the area of where the tattoo was to be inked onto my skin. 

My anxiety was rising like wildfire. I was shifting from my one bum cheek to the other. I was increasingly becoming a tangled bag of nerves. 

As soon as my eyes connected with the needle, I could feel the colour wash from my face. Adam was at my side, squeezing my hand, softly, keeping me from fainting. My breath hitched as soon as the needle bit into my skin like a serpent's fang, slowly letting the verminous ink permanently mark my skin. The buzz of the tattoo gun was vicious as I felt it drag along my skin. The pain was all I could focus on, but I managed to swallow my screams. My frame became relaxed as soon as Adam began to hum the melody of his composition, 'Map', that he had wrote for me. Memories of him singing that song during the Christmas concert flooded my brain, his iconic voice that had received an all round standing ovation. 

I looked down at my hand, gasping from the trickles of blood dotted around the attended area. "It' okay, baby," Adam mumbled. "There's going to be a little bit of blood, nothing to worry about." Adam used the tip of his index finger to wipe away the few tears that had fallen onto my cheeks. I smiled, swallowing back the remainder of my fears. 

I kept my eye contact locked with Adam's until the procedure was finished. His glistening ocean-blue irises were keeping me content, numbing my hand from the bee-sting pain being inflicted onto my skin. 

"Okay, Sauli, we're done," Stan stated, the buzzing noise of the tattoo gun coming to one final halt. I exhaled, letting my head drop back against the head rest of the chair. I watched with admiration as Stan wiped away the small puddle of blood and the excess ink from my around hand with a clean cotton pad. Just as he had done with Adam, he left my hand to air-dry for a few moments before spraying a few drops of an anti-bacterial spray around the inked area. He tightly wrapped a medical gauze and bandage around the sensitive area afterwards.

"I'm so proud of you, Sauli," Adam whispered leaving an open-mouthed kiss on my temple. I snuggled my features into his chest, relieved that the penetrating pain I had endured had abated.

Stan left us to ourselves as he began to clean his workspace and dispose of all unsanitary supplies and utensils. 

Adam helped me to my feet, subsequently, after we had exchanged a conclusive discussion about our first time experience in a tattoo parlour, as I still felt a little nauseous. Stan handed us a clipboard each, asking us both kindly to sign along the dotted line on both of our individual forms. Stan explained it was a written form of confirmation that he had informed us both on the after-care of our tattoos and what we were required to do. It took us both a moment, because of the stinging sensations in our right hands, but we succeeded with doodling an almost perfect signature each. We said our goodbyes to Stan. Knowing he had gone out of his way for us, we each gave him a hug. 

On the way out, we saw Josie and gave her the same sort of goodbye completed with a loving embrace. A rupture of 'awws' escalated from within the waiting room. It seemed that Josie had informed the waiting customers that Adam and I had obtained matching tattoos. 

We couldn't stop giggling as we left the shop and headed for the car park, around the back.

"You know, every time we pick up a pen from now on, our tats are the first thing we're always going to see," Adam mused. 

"I know," I whispered, my cheeks beginning to heat up. I could feel myself blushing from the thought of Adam's words. "I'm so happy we did this."

"Me too," Adam beamed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked up to dad's car. Dad must have seen us coming through the rear-view mirror as he popped open the trunk letting us drop my travel bag, Adam's empty picnic hamper and my painting that I'd done, especially for Adam's birthday, inside. 

We both slid into the back seats, closing the car doors in unison. Dad turned around half way, eyeing us both. "So how was it, boys?" he asked, enthusiastically. 

Once our seatbelts were clicked into place, we lifted our newly bandaged hands into dad's view. "We both got the word 'oofta," I whispered, afraid of what dad might think.

At first, he did a double take at us, probably thinking he'd heard us wrong. "That funny word you like to use, really?" he asked.

When we made no attempt to correct him, his face softened. He didn't seem to care. If I was happy, he was happy. That was the way things had always been really. 

In all, the car journey was over in less than ten minutes. Conversation had been kept to a minimum, with only Adam directing my dad at a few key turns to take along the journey. I was anxious about dad giving us a lift. After all, now he knew where Adam lived, Joe too in that respect. But a quick debate with Adam earlier told me that he wasn't fazed by it. My parents were still unaware of what Adam was, and I wanted more than anything for it to stay that way. 

Dad popped the trunk of the car as soon as he'd brought the vehicle to an abrupt stop outside the block of apartments. "This is one of the best in all of LA, Adam. Your brother must earn a substantially pleasing wage."

"Dad!" I snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just saying it's a lovely welcoming building to live in."

"Yeah, my brother really pulls his weight for us both," Adam stated.

Dad simple nodded in reply, slipping back into the front seat of his car. He rolled down the window so we could bid him goodbye. "Now you boys enjoy yourselves tonight. Oh and Sauli, text your mom in the morning so we know what your plans are for tomorrow. Don't forget, you're back at school in a few days."

We waved one final goodbye at dad before he drove off into the sunset, making his journey back home. Shit... sunset? Was it really getting that late? 

Adam took my hand, leading us both into the appealing building. 

"You excited?" Adam asked as we stepped into the elevator. He pressed a button, jerking the elevator into movement. "Your first time seeing my new accommodation."

I nodded, showing a cheesy grin. My stomach felt like it was full to the brim with butterflies, and sure as hell they were flapping around like crazy. 

The elevator pinged, the doors leading us out into the small hallway. Adam strolled over to his selected door. He fumbled for the key in his jean pocket, gingerly watching his fingers, making sure the side of his hand didn't come into contact with his jeans. The slightest amount of pressure inflicted onto the tender area could cause a stinging sensation to arise... But Adam succeeded with inserting the key into the lock and opening the door. 

As ever, with his manners, he let me into the apartment first, himself following through. I walked over to the sofa, dropping my travel bag onto the cushioned piece of furniture. I took a moment to take in the lavish scenery around me, the beauty of the apartment, the freedom yet safety that the apartment seemed to scream out. 

"Follow me a second," Adam hinted. He was holding my painting, walking over to a room on the right. I followed closely behind him, willingly. He opened the door, flicking the light switch on, the light coming on dimly. My eyes becoming acquainted with Adam's bedroom. It was similar, to some extent, to the one he had at his parents’ home. However, this room was evidently larger. It was hard to dismiss the entrancing double bed situated in the centre of his room. Everything else in the room was radiating 'Adam': the midnight blue walls, the posters of Queen and Bowie scattered along the walls. Not to mention, the various blown-up pictures of Adam and I subjected to the walls, his desk, his bedside table, and all matter of places. Ironically, my own room was full of framed pictures of Adam and myself. In our little time together it was hard to believe that we had already made so many wonderful memories. 

Adam strolled over to his desk space. He removed a few, small, random framed pictures of his idols from the wall, leaving them steady in a pile on his desk. He hung my painting above his desk. Once he was satisfied, he walked a few steps back, his visage predominantly filled with content. 

"My desk used to be the first thing I saw every time I woke in the morning, from now on the first thing I'll see is your painting," Adam whispered against the shell of my ear.

I wrapped my arm securely around his waist, resting my head on his chest. We both took a few moments to admire the painting before Adam spoke, "Go wait for me through the double glass doors... I'll get us both some drinks."

I nodded in agreement. Leaving Adam's room, I walked up to the double glass doors. I gasped as soon as I realised exactly where I was leading myself to. I slid the right-side glass door open, rapidly. I gasped once more as I stepped onto the balcony. My heart sank from the pure joy and shock of the beauty from up here. Evidently, Adam had been keeping the fact that he had a balcony, and not just any balcony, a balcony with what I could only presume gave one of the best outlooks of the whole of Los Angeles, a very well hidden secret from me.

Adam stood at the threshold of the balcony door. Although my eyes were not acquainted with his, I could still feel them watching me; admiring me as I enjoyed the view. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Adam mused. I heard his shoes click along the soft floor before stopping at my side. He handed me a freshly poured, ice cold glass of orange juice, keeping the small, glass tumbler of freshly poured blood for himself. 

Adam sipped a shot of the crimson liquid before continuing, "I like to come here, sometimes, my journal in hand, and write. Just pour my heart out onto the paper. It's a great place to come and think. And I wanted to share the tranquillity of the sunset with you tonight."

I grinned at Adam, taking a swig from my own juice-filled tumbler glass. "Thank you for sharing this with me," I whispered, still in shock from the stunning scenery. I turned my view to the horizon, becoming locked in a trance with the evening sunset. The orange, dying haze seemed to give the impression that the sky seemed to be on fire. I couldn't help but think that the sky was an omen of the future of this planet, of this world.

One day everything will go up in flames if this war never ends. 

I had been so far in my thoughts, that I was unaware that Adam had tightly wrapped his strong arms around my waist. But I could sense from the constant manoeuvring of his arms, he was aware of my conspicuous, tense frame. Adam shuffled his feet. His hip was lightly touching mine. I rested my forearms over the balcony railings, tipping my head ever so slightly so the early evening air could make love to my skin. The crisp, icy breeze seemed to dab the sweat away from my hairline. A horrible feeling was hitting me hard in my gut. Future predictions, future thoughts, that's all my mind loves to think about lately. 

I felt soft fingers brush along my cheekbone, guiding me to face the direction of their owner. Adam was looking at me with worry evident in his eyes. He gulped down another swig of his beverage. His black painted nails, clawed around the tumbler glass, seemed to tint against the fading sunlight. "What is it, baby?"

I sniffed, swallowing back my tears. Now wasn't the time to get emotional... But I couldn't help it. I was so scared for Adam; so, so scared. "I've never loved a boy as much as I've loved you," I whimpered, my tears dripping onto my cheeks from here, there, and everywhere. Adam left his empty glass on the balcony perch before enveloping me into his arms: his bandaged hand was rummaging through my golden locks, whereas, his other hand was rubbing soothing circles into my back. Adam was holding me as close as he humanely possibly could get. My breaths came out increasingly shaky, every time I exhaled, but I needed to finish what I had started. "Scratch that, I've never loved any boy,  _apart_  from you. I don't care that I'm only seventeen, I've found my soul mate. I know I have."

I tightened my hold around Adam's coat, scared to loosen my grip in case he disappeared forever. I smiled, briefly, feeling Adam's heartbeat quicken once he'd absorbed the words I had just spoke. 

"What is this, baby? Confession hour?" Adam mocked. 

I snuggled my cheek harder against Adam's chest, confirming for my own benefit that he was there. "I can keep telling myself that everything is going to be okay, but what if it's not? All I'm doing is building up excessive hope and the more I build, the harder I'll fall if everything goes wrong."

That's when I physically felt Adam's heart sink. His constrained hold around me softened. His fingers began to sooth the back of my neck, lifting away part of that antagonising tension that I had been carrying around with me for quite awhile. "There's a chance that I could die, baby... I know it hurts but you need to accept that." I could palpably feel the break in Adam's voice as he tried his hardest to bring me back to that happy place. 

"Adam, when you're on that bed enduring your change, if I hear even one scream being cried from you then I'm going to break down," I whispered against his chest. "You're such a good person. You don't deserve any of that pain... You were born into the wrong species."

 Adam chuckled, pulling me out of his embrace but still holding onto both of my wrists, securely. Now I could see for myself the few minute tears dotted underneath Adam's beautiful earthy-blue irises. "Life would be a lot easier for the both of us if only I were human," he chuckled, burying his head for a moment.

I shrugged, still in denial. "Part of me feels that it was that difference that brought us together for some weird reason. I feel like without it, me and you would never have happened... but I can't thank fate... or destiny or whoever enough for bringing us together."

Adam blushed, pulling my frame closer to his. He then spun us both around so we were once more acquainted with the final few moments of the sun before it was to be swallowed whole by the east. His arms were wrapped snugly around my waist from behind. 

"Maybe if the population could see Los Angeles from up here then they might appreciate it more, and would want to take care of our city. One day a massive war is going to break out between vampires and humans, I can feel it... There's a fight coming, Adam, something bigger than anything before. I don't know what it is but I can feel it. Death, destruction... The life of a hunter... Human versus vampire. When the fuck will it all stop? Too much blood has been spilled since the break of dawn," I sighed, my voice as thin as paper. 

Adam nudged my head with his cheek, cocking it to the side. He left a pathway of kisses along the length of my neck. As ever, I immediately gave into the feather-touch feeling of Adam's lips against my skin. "Then we'll run. I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you. I just need to turn around to see you there, holding onto my hand, and never letting go. Everything looks much brighter when you're around. You're my sunshine... I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens, I'll  _always_  be there."

I looked up; my eyes open, listening attentively. "You promise?"

"Here's my promise," he smirked, gazing deep and meaningful into my eyes. 

I shivered, feeling Adam rest both of his hands on my hipbones. He shuffled a step closer... and then he took another. He leaned in slowly, even slower than usual. This was weird. Adam never prolonged our intimate moments, but perhaps this time he needed an extra few seconds to compose himself. He paused, no more than an inch away from my lips. His chest was pressed to mine, our bodies restricted by our individual attires. However, I could still feel the warmth of Adam's frame against my own fabric-covered skin. 

His hold on my hipbones tightened. His eyelashes flickered as he fixated his eye contact with mine. I returned the favour, looking deep into his hypnotising eyes. Adam moved his gaze to my lips, looking at them intentionally, while biting the corner of his own. He was deliberately trying to make me fall apart. He reconnected his eyes with mine once more. We hadn't even kissed on the lips, so far during this moment, but I couldn't stop myself from panting.

The only sound heard was the howling of the wind and our own hot breaths touching each other, delicately. My arousal was rising. I was hot, sweaty and bothered, even though we hadn't even done  _anything_  yet. Why was Adam doing this? If he wanted my body then all he had to do was ask. He knew how easy I was to break when it came to arousals like this. 

Adam cupped the back of my neck, abruptly. The cooling contact of his hand immediately woke my dick up. Adam gasped, surging his length up against mine. My dick was pressed painfully up against my zipper, begging for release from the confined space. 

Finally, after much anticipation, Adam locked his lips with mine. It was neither heated or lust filled... just soft and  _real_. His seductive lips were taking me to a whole new world. But this world was different, this kiss was different, this whole moment felt different... but the continuous twinge in my pants seemed to be enjoying it.

All of a sudden, Adam's tongue was coaxing my lips with his saliva, politely asking for a taste. I opened my mouth, cautiously, but Adam made no hesitation with diving his tongue deep into my mouth. My body went limp from the feeling. I felt like I'd been drugged. It felt  _so_  good. 

I wrapped my arms tightly around Adam's waist, clinging to him like a lifeline.

It's true what they say, the best things in life are unseen. 

The kiss soon turned steamier, Adam working his magic faster, faster and faster. Our tongues danced together, the connection never breaking for long, Adam's tongue never ceasing as dominant. He licked the pad of my mouth, causing me to groan into his. 

"If you don't want this, I can stop..." Adam breathed, in-between kisses, “Just... tell me to stop."

"No," I squirmed; pleading all I could with the only breath I had left. "Do anything... just  _don't_  stop."

 Adam accepted my request. Unlocking our lips, he moved his wet pads to my neck: sucking, biting and pecking the entire area of skin. He purposefully re-followed his trail of kisses, just so he could hear my heartbeat accelerate, time after time again.

My feet began to back away as Adam lost himself with pleasing my skin. Every time he took a step forward, I had no choice but to take one backwards. 

Adam ended up pushing me up against the transparent glass door. I became half dazed from the collision of the back of my head from hitting the hard glass. Adam looked at me with concern, but my lust-filled eyes told him that I was okay. 

His lips were shortly back on my skin, ravishing my senses. Nothing but teeth and tongue were used as he made love to my lips. Adam's hands slid down the glass behind us, causing the friction between Adam's hands and the glass to admit a 'squeaking' sound. I let one of my hands slide over Adam's hip, running my fingers over his bare skin where the hem of his shirt gaped between the waistline of his jeans. Adam giggled from the ticklish feeling.

After much foreplay, Adam stopped in his tracks. The smirk that suddenly became drawn on his face, made chills run up and down my spine. He dipped his head, pressing a warm kiss to my temple. He swallowed hard before squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his clammy forehead to my corresponding one. "Do you want this?" he questioned, his eyes flashing open, waiting intently for my answer. 

I was hungry for him: An animal on a leash that couldn't be tamed; ironic, really. I wanted this, I  _needed_  this. Ecstasy was replacing the blood in my veins, slowly but surely. I could feel the lust pumping in my veins, the level in my system was reaching critical. 

My body was ready for anything.

I nodded, grabbing Adam by the collar of his coat. I crushed my lips onto his, loving the feeling of being dominant for a change.

Adam soon bypassed my leadership. Tugging on the collar of my own shirt, he pulled me back into the apartment, being cautious so we didn't trip up the threshold.

Our lips remained glued as Adam waltzed us into the bedroom. He removed a hand from my tangled hair to shut the door. His nips along my jaw line and neck were infectious. All it took was a moan to indicate to Adam that my body was craving for more. 

Our frames remained chest to chest as we lost control of our feet, our limbs becoming tangled, causing Adam to fall on top of me, on the bed. 

I giggled, adoring the sudden arousal I felt from Adam's frame being thoroughly pressed against mine. I preferred being the submissive in our relationship. Adam was more inclined to being the dominant of the two of us, the role worked better for him. And right now, that's exactly what he was being.

Adam licked his lips as he pinned my arms, above my head, deep into the mattress before going down, once more, on my lips. I groaned into my boyfriend's mouth as he rolled us over so now I was on top, but the control of the position was predominantly being kept with Adam... But he barely gave me a second to adjust, before I knew it, Adam was back to kissing me sweetly with my frame perfectly pinned underneath his. 

After much teasing of one another's tongues, Adam brought himself onto his knees, keeping either kneecap either side of me, sinking his lower limbs into the mattress, keeping me pinned and vulnerable. He rested backwards slightly, cocking his head to the side, deciding on what his next move should be... Adam was certainly scoring an ‘A’ for his slow seduction. 

I lay there, arms out, breathing heavily from lust. My body felt paralysed, like Adam had cast a spell on me, keeping me bound to the bed. I was constricted to the mattress. Adam was the hunter, and I was his prey, yet he hadn't had to make much effort with capturing me. 

My body tensed as Adam hovered his fingers above the top buttons of my shirt. He kissed my skin sweetly, nothing but subtle open-mouthed gifts of love, kissing until he felt my body relax. But Adam didn't stop there... his trick of innocent kisses, once more turned steamy. A fevered-atmosphere was certainly rising between these four walls. 

Once all buttons of my shirt had been popped open, Adam kissed my bare chest, tormenting me as I groaned, whined and moaned, the most embarrassing of sexual noises falling off my tongue. 

My mind had become clouded by sex, nothing but sex and want. 

Adam leaned down. Slipping his tongue out, he licked my torso as if he was licking a plate clean. I shivered from the sudden dampness spread across my abdomen. 

His plump lips never left my skin. His pearly whites secured themselves around the bud of my left nipple. Adam sucked the area gently before pulling, just enough to flicker a hint of pleasurable pain. I howled in reply, a sound that wasn't human. I was intoxicated by the balance of pain and pleasure.

"Your body is so beautiful, Sauli," Adam whispered, leaning back on his knees, admiring my exposed chest and abdomen. He pulled at the collar of my shirt, my body promptly shooting up into a sitting position, Adam's legs locked around my waist. 

With a little fumbling, Adam succeeded with taking off my leather jacket and shirt as if they were only one piece of attire. His own coat soon followed, slipping off his shoulders, seductively, onto the carpeted floor below us. 

Adam manoeuvred his knee-sitting position so he could attain his focus to the lower half of my frame. 

His fingers settled themselves, palms down, on either of my thighs. He rubbed the jeaned areas in smooth slow circles before sliding both of his hands onto my bulge. I bit my tongue, holding back a moan. 

Adam was fast with his hands, fast as lightning with unbuckling my belt, popping the button on my jeans, and even faster with fumbling with the zipper, pulling it down. I lifted up the bottom half of my body from the bed, providing enough room between me and the bed so Adam could remove my jeans like a magician pulling off a table cloth during a magic act in one clean sweep. He opened his fingers, letting my jeans fall to the floor, a soft thud heard once they'd landed. 

Adam left me there, my underwear still covering my modesty. Adam stood at the edge of the bed, shredding his own clothes from his frame until he himself was left wearing nothing but his underwear.  

He crawled back onto the bed, like a lion, retaking his knee-sitting position next to his prey. I couldn't help myself as I raked my nails across Adam's bare chest. I curled my hands around the back of Adam's neck, bringing his body softly down onto mine. I sighed, enriched from the feeling of skin on skin. 

Adam backed up onto all fours, his one hand pressed over the length of my bulge like an attracted magnet. He stroked it a few times before squeezing my hard dick in the spare of the moment. My body began to writher from pleasure, a tangled moan ascending from my gut, up my oesophagus and out of my mouth. 

A devilish smirk pulled at the corners of Adam's lips as his hands moved to the waistline of my underwear. I lifted up the lower half of my body slightly so Adam was able to pull them down. He took his time exposing my member, delaying our sex just that little bit longer. He chucked my underwear somewhere, not taking his eyes off my cock. 

My heart sank, knowing that Adam wanted to take me in his mouth and make me feel like I was on cloud nine. However, with his current ill-state, Lewis had advised Adam that if he was to have intercourse with me in the near future, then oral sex should be avoided. Lewis had informed Adam that vampires in the past, those especially so close to their change, hadn't had the best experience with delivering oral sex to their partners. The aftermath of most consisted of many vamps spending hours in the bathroom, strained over the toilet, vomiting. 

"Adam, it's okay," I soothed. "It's best to follow what Lewis said. After all, he knows what he's talking about."

Adam nodded in agreement. The smirk on his face was back after mere seconds as Adam removed his underwear, licking his lips as he dropped his briefs onto the floor. He reached over to the top draw next to his bed, lifting out a small bottle of lube. He flipped the cap, coating his first three fingers in the sticky, transparent substance. 

"You're right," Adam admitted, inspecting his three fingers. "Besides," he winked. "There's more fun and meaningful things we can do instead of having your cock in my mouth." 

I made a 'mhmm' noise in reply. "You okay to prep me?" I asked. "Pretty sure your hand must still be hurting, mine is." I looked down at my own bandaged hand; butterflies were wandering around in my stomach. I was excited to see my tattoo once I could remove the bandage. 

"Nothing but a sting, I'm fine," Adam replied. "...I'll take care of you." 

I hooked my teeth into my bottom lip whilst I pushed my legs apart, ready and waiting. Adam dipped his head, leaving wet kisses along the tender skin on the insides of my legs. My eyes rolled back slightly, Adam knew just how much this specific area on my body turned me on. 

"You ready, baby?" Adam questioned, lifting his head up. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat, nodding intently. 

My breath hitched as soon as Adam inserted his first finger into my hole. I shivered from the slight chill. Adam kept going... fuck, I'd forgotten how long his fingers were. Adam inserted a second; beginning to curl and uncurl his fingers within me. Before long, his finger movements had turned into scissor-type actions. I hummed, shutting my eyes, focusing my every thought on Adam's fingers working their magic inside, opening me up. 

"You okay?" he whispered. 

"Yeah... just feels strange," I mumbled my voice timid. 

Adam smiled, continuing his work, rhythmically. He added his third and final finger. I groaned, taking Adam's fingers with everything I had. My hands were fisting the bed sheets. I was pretty certain my knuckles had turned white. I couldn't stop myself from thrusting against Adam's fingers, feelings as though I hadn't taken in the full length of his digits. 

I whined once the contact was lost, missing the feeling of Adam's fingers buried deep inside of me. Adam wiped his fingers dry on the corner of the bed sheets. He shifted in his sitting position, reaching once more for the first drawer to the side of his bed. His hand scrambled round for a few moments as Adam played treasure hunt, searching for the item he sought.

He smiled at me caringly, pulling out a condom from the pack he was holding onto securely in his one hand. I sat up abruptly like a cannon ball being fired. 

"No wait!" I shouted. I swallowed the lump in my throat, slowly removing the condom from my boyfriend's grasp. He raised his head at me, his brown knit in a puzzled frown. 

"Sauli," Adam sighed, sniffing. "I can't pleasure you with oral sex... and now, now you don't want to have sex at all?" 

My mouth shot open into a small 'o'. Adam had completely misread my words and intention. I pulled his head to my chest, letting him listen to my heartbeat. I felt his tense shoulders relax in my hold. I knew that old trick would and probably always will work with keeping him relaxed.

"No, you silly fool," I whispered. I curled a finger underneath Adam's chin, lifting his gaze so he could meet mine. I smiled calmly, placing a hand on Adam's cheek, using the pad of my thumb to wipe away the tears on his cheek. His tears didn't seem to fall in one straight line. They were confused to know which path they should travel: messed up and transparent, without direction. 

I tossed the condom back onto the table. "I want to feel you properly this time," I whispered against the shell of his ear, the heat from my breath sent a tingling feeling down Adam's spine, I could tell from the way his frame twitched. "I want to feel  _all_  of you, skin to skin."

Our lips were inches apart; Adam broke the distance by pressing them together. Our tongues tackled one another, coating each other’s hot muscles in a wet heat. Adam pressed his body to mine, resting his body weight against my chest until he was lying on top of me, my back glued to the mattress. Adam unlocked our lips, going onto all fours, but he remained hovering over me, his palms pressed into the mattress at either side of my head. 

"There's something else too," I whispered. 

"What?" Adam asked. 

"I want you to bite me. When I wake up in your arms tomorrow morning I want to see the marks on my skin. I want to be reminded that this really happened and it wasn't just a perverted dream... Tattoo me with love bites." 

Adam blushed, hooking his front teeth into his bottom lip, a devilish smirk pulled at the corners of his lips once more. "Just relax and enjoy, baby." 

Adam reached for the lube, lathering up the length of his dick in the slippery substance. He positioned himself at my hole. He began to push himself in about a third of the way. I gasped, my body arched, and my eyes popped open, wide. 

Adam continued to slide himself in: deeper and deeper and deeper. The coolness of the lube coated on his dick was becoming warmer the longer Adam remained buried deep inside of me. I locked my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck, pulling him that last inch closer to me. We groaned in unison. 

"You feel okay, baby?" Adam soothed. 

"A-amazing," I panted from the breathlessness, my eyes fluttering open. I was drowning in the pleasure Adam was beautifully bestowing upon me. 

Adam looked down at me with a serene glow to his skin. His smile was content, peaceful. Adam reluctantly kissed along my jaw line, lavishing a trail of butterfly kisses along my neckline; the softness of his lips was loosening the tension in my sinews, submerging my body to a state of relaxation. 

Adam pulled backwards before beginning to thrust into me, carefully. Adam's facial features warmed, his cheeks beginning to show a rosy-pink pigment on each cheek. I could see stars dancing in my vision as Adam continued to rock inside of me. His thrusts were deep and fitting. I was sheer minutes away from hitting cloud nine. 

Adam turned my head to the side, half of my face becoming smothered in the pillow, by the simple brush of his fingers. He licked along the length of my neck, the warm heat sending a pleasurable sensation to my dick. He pecked and nipped at his chosen area before biting down hard and fast on his intended spot. My body went limp as Adam's tongue swirled around the tender marking. Once he was satisfied with the hickey, he repositioned his head, biting down into my flesh once more, engraving another love bite onto my skin. I groaned, intoxicated by the feeling of Adam's teeth biting into me.

 My mind wandered off to the thought of Adam having fangs, and how those iconic weapons of his would feel as he bit into my skin... But I shook the thought away moments after thinking of it. I knew that Adam would be deeply upset if he found out that I was having thoughts like that. I knew how much it hurt him being a vampire. How much he'd give to be human. But it didn't matter how much Adam wanted it, there was no changing _what_ he was... 

I choked on my own breath as Adam brought his teeth onto my collarbone, once more engraving another mark on my skin, for the world to see that I belonged to him. 

After many more nips and bites, Adam pulled away admiring his work. My neck and torso must look like a leopard’s skin right now. I peeked down noticing some of the dark spots engraved into my flesh. I couldn't help but admire every bruise that I could see. 

Adam took a moment himself to admire his work, clearly pleased with what he had done. After one final pause of admiration, he continued with his deep penetrations of his cock inside of me. 

"Adam... Ad..." I moaned, involuntarily. My hands were fisted into the bed sheets, I was holding onto them like a lifeline, scared that if I let go then I'd shoot into the sky. My toes were curled tight, reminding me that every feeling of: pain, pleasure, lust, love, want, need and desire were _real_. 

Adam's hair was beginning to fall. Many single strands of his hair were glued to his forehead. His whole frame, as well as mine, was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

I could tell by the glint in Adam's eyes that he thought the thrusts weren't good enough. I could feel his need to find that spot deep inside of me, that one spot that penetrated a unique feeling, nothing else could ever compare to it.

 I squirmed as Adam re-positioned himself. 

My irises were blown with lust. Adam eyes were locked with mine as he once again began to rock inside of me. I groaned and moaned with every insertion, Adam giving me nothing but his best every time.

That was until my back bent into an almost perfect arch, my head shooting backwards from bewilderment. Adam hadn't only just hit that special spot within me, he had successfully landed there too. He kept treating that spot to a dozen thrusts, each one of them getting more intense than their predecessor. 

"Ad... Adam... Rakastan..." I mumbled, panting Adam's name like a mantra. With each name call, my tone only became spoken stronger with my Finnish accent. My eyes were closed, but I could sense the smug grin present on Adam's freckled lips, his thrusts not only making me feel  _so_  good, but I could feel the meaning in each and every one of them. The detail he had paid to every second of our love making act was indescribable. Adam was something very special, irreplaceable. 

There was something different about our sex this time. Sure, our first time had been the most magical time of my life, but our second time (right now) seemed to mean more to us. Maybe it was because the thought of Adam's change was at the front of both of our minds, the thought never disappearing.

Maybe this is what today was all about. Adam wanted to make sure that if anything was to happen, he'd given our relationship the final curtain call that it deserved. 

"Rakastan sinua..." Adam whispered, finishing off my sentence. My heart swelled, all thoughts on my mind travelled to the back of the line. My heartbeat accelerated from Adam's almost perfect pronunciation of 'Rakastan sinua'. "Are you close, baby?"

I nodded, feeling myself reaching the edge of coming undone. My heart was beginning to thrash in my ears as Adam abruptly began to pick up the pace. My chest was beginning to rise and fall, inadequately. The tension was rising in me, my body feeling as if it was reaching boiling point. My eyes were sealed shut as I unconsciously continued my babbling mantra of Adam's name, moaning his name louder and louder and louder with each thrust of his dick buried deep inside of me. Adam couldn't have felt any more comfortable in me if he tried.

My eyes popped open as I came, my frame arched up onto Adam, my seed gluing our chests together. Adam wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me still as I rode out my orgasm. He pecked my cheeks and temple, as he lowered me back down to the comfort of the mattress, his thrusts continuing, however, their speed has been brought down to a minimum. 

Once Adam is happy, he removes himself from me, slowly. I whimpered from the sudden empty space within me. Adam leaned backwards, his head arched back as he emptied his own seed onto my chest. His gaze returned to me moments later, he smiled blowing the hair strands off his sticky forehead. “Sorry about that,” he giggled before grabbing a spare towel that was hanging from one of the bedposts. He wiped his own stomach and then mine clean from the white substance. 

Adam dropped the towel to the floor, adding another item to the pile he had made before plopping himself down next to me. He pulled me into his arms, letting me rest my head on his chest. 

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked, rummaging his fingers through my sweat-soaked hair. 

"Yeah," I whispered, still trying to get my breath back. 

We exchanged a set of sloppy kisses before I pulled away, whispering with all signs of unconditional love for my boyfriend clear in my tone, "Thank you for everything today. Today has been the best day of my life... Rakastan sinua."

"T... today... has been the... best... day of my... life... too," Adam replied in-between coughing. I raised my head, the sound sending a shock through my system.

"Adam, you alright?" I asked, slightly panicked. 

"I'm okay," he assured, kissing my cheek, tenderly. 

"Okay," I replied, unconvinced. "Want a cuddle?"

Adam nodded, his nose scrunching up into the cutest set of wrinkled lines. 

We both held onto each other's bandaged hands, securely. "No matter how far we find ourselves apart, our souls will always be connected by our newly inked tattoos... The ink mark will guide us back to one another." 

I blushed, staring at our joined hands in content. I was a little confused by Adam's words, but yet, they were beautiful, nevertheless. 

Adam snuggled his cheek onto my chest, as well as securing his freckly arm tightly around my waist. I blushed hearing Adam sigh dreamily from listening to my heartbeat, intently. I gently raked my fingernails through his tuff of beautiful, dark hair. 

Minutes later, Adam's frame went limp, his head resting heavily on my chest. I reached for the corner of the bed covers, pulling them over us thoroughly. Adam stirred in his sleep, snuggling his cheek deeper into my skin. I tightened my grip around Adam, pulling him even closer into my side. 

I couldn't help myself from watching Adam sleep. It was hard to do so in the dim-lit room but all the same I managed. Nothing brought me more joy than seeing my baby content and happy, relaxed and without fear. His frame was warm and soft, snugly pressed up against my own. I kissed Adam's forehead repeatedly as he slept before beginning to doze off myself.

It was in my subconscious state that I realised my painting of Nirvana was nothing more than a lie. 

To me Nirvana was no longer a place, it was a person.

And that person was Adam. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that guys! It was a killer to write and I was relieved once I'd finished it, as you can expect.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys. I love each and every one of you for sticking around for this journey with me. Your love and support is always appreciated and there wouldn't be a fanfic without you guys!
> 
> Sadly, as my exams are drawing closer, there won't be another chapter probably until June now.
> 
> Comment / review / kudos or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx. I welcome all feedback given to me.
> 
> Thanks once again to all of you! :)
> 
> Until next time xoxo.


End file.
